


The Stranger

by RubberDuckie



Series: The Stranger [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Crimson Peak (2015) RPF, High-Rise RPF, James McAvoy - Fandom, The Avengers RPF, The Night Manager RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, thor rpf
Genre: AU-Tom Hiddleston, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Dark, Childhood Trauma, Chris Hemsworth - Freeform, Curvy OFC, Dark, Dark!Tom Hiddleston, Dirty Talk, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Humor, James Mcavoy - Freeform, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Long stories are long, Love Triangles, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Michael Fassbender - Freeform, Morbid Humor, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Organized Crime, Porn With Plot, Possessive Tom Hiddleston, Possessiveness, Protective Tom Hiddleston, Psychological Trauma, Runaway, Sexual Coercion, Shameless Smut, Stranger - Freeform, accidental baby, alternative universe, force pregnancy, mild rape, mild violence, possessive, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 180
Words: 277,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: "The names Tom by the way." he spoke, awkwardly holding a hand out for her to grasp."Minka," she replied, accepting his hand.Instantly there was a warm tingling feeling that shot through her arm and travelled to her stomach. Butterflies fluttered and she found herself awkwardly blushing. Luckily for her, she could blame the blush on the change in temperature."Minka," Tom replied, rolling her name off his tongue. "What is a beautiful young woman such as yourself walking along a lone highway?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. I had to place the warning to be safe. It's not that bad, I promise, but, I'm definitely not promising it won't make you uncomfortable or offend someone at some point. So don't bitch to me in the comments about it.

It had all started with a simple question, “Do you want a ride?” Now her mother and any other adult had told her since the beginning of time not to accept rides from strangers, but she was tired, and the man as handsome.

Still, reluctance washed over her as she stood dumbly on the side of the highway. Her body as partially leaning against the side of her car, forearms on the downed window. She was far enough away so that he couldn't reach over and pull her into the car. 

"I'm not supposed to accept rides from strangers." she flirted mindlessly. 

"You're not supposed to talk to them either, and here you are." the man replied with a smile, a distinct British accent rolling off his tongue. 

"True" she agreed with a smile. 

"Come on, get in, love." he coaxed. "This is a dodgy stretch of road and I don't think anyone's allowed to hitch-hike." 

"I wasn't hitch-hiking." she corrected, opening the passenger door and getting in. Once her butt sat on the plush leather seats her anxiety picked up a little. "I was merely walking and you stopped to ask if I wanted a ride." 

The handsome stranger turned to look at her with an amused expression, a single eyebrow arched up as he put the car in drive and merged back onto the empty highway. 

"The names Tom by the way." he spoke, awkwardly holding a hand out for her to grasp.

"Minka," she replied, accepting his hand. 

Instantly there was a warm tingling feeling that shot through her arm and travelled to her stomach. Butterflies fluttered and she found herself awkwardly blushing. Luckily for her, she could blame the blush on the change in temperature. 

"Minka," Tom replied, rolling her name off his tongue. "What is a beautiful young woman such as yourself walking along a lone highway?" 

"My parents are assholes," Minka replied. 

Tom was caught off guard by her reasoning and gave a slight chuckle, his eyes briefly darting off the road and onto her. As they drove in general silence Minka began to relax a little more. In the background, classical music was playing softly and for the first time Minka got a chance to observe the man that saved her from walking hours alone outside. 

He was dressed like a modern businessman. Dark grey jeans and a dark blue shirt with a black men's style wool peacoat. Minka felt underdressed in his presence with her wearing a baggy sweater and jeans. 

"Where are you going?" he asked her finally. 

"I don't know," Minka told him truthfully, her tone of voice brushing off the severity of the situation. 

"That's...worrisome," Tom admitted, slowing for another vehicle to pass. 

"Not really," she sighed. 

"Well, it is for me." Tom continued. "You're what, 16 years old and running away from home?" 

Minka thought that was a bold assumption on his part. She never stated how old she was. Lots of young adults still lived with their parents. Abit, they didn't typically run away from home they usually just left. Minka was sort of running away from home. 

"I'm not 16, I'm 18." Minka corrected, adjusting herself in the seat, "Are you a cop?" she asked suspiciously. 

"No." Tom chuckled. "Do I look like a cop?"

He looked like a male model but she wasn't going to actually tell him that. Minka wasn't that flirty and she was far too awkward and shy to be that bold with a strange man, despite her current attitude.

Before she had time to respond Tom pulled off the highway and began to drive down a logging road off into the forest. The butterflies in her stomach quickly became iron weights and she felt a lump form in her throat. Suddenly the atmosphere in the car had changed dramatically and Minka was starting to become fearful. 

Once they were far enough away from the highway so that they weren't visible he pulled to the side and turned the car off. For what felt like seconds Tom just sat there and stared straight ahead. Minka shrunk into the passenger's side door trying to put distance between her and the stranger. 

Her small hand settled on the door handle and subtly she tried to open it but it was useless. Tom had placed the child-safety on and Minka was literally trapped in the luxury sedan. 

"A...are you going to...ki...kill me?" Minka stuttered, her chest tight and heavy while her heart beaten a million miles a minute. 

"No," Tom answered flatly, his lips pursing together as he slowly turned to face her. 

Minka noted how his body language was still, his hand gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white while the other hand rested idly on his thigh. 

Tom's blue eyes had darkened and his pupils were wide. Had he always been that big or did he suddenly grow with the change in mood? 

"Let...me...go?" Minka begged softly, her voice cracking towards the end. 

"No," Tom replied just as emotionless as before. 

It wasn't hard to determine what this man was going to do but she still had to ask, it was human nature. Tom only smirked and nodded his head in her direction. When he sucked in his lower lip and raised his hand, reaching for her Minka felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"Hey, honestly, just relax." Tom cooed, his hand falling on her leg. "I'm not going to hurt you," 

Idle promises meant nothing right now. Minka was sure that Ted Bundy said the same thing to his victims before he attacked and killed them. Minka was a moron for getting in this man's car and basing his personality on his physical appearance. In the bible, they said that the devil would be tempting and she was looking right at the devil. 

Tom's hand came to rest on the side of her cheek, cradling it gently, his thumb stroking over the soft skin. Slowly he trailed his fingers down her cheek and across the edge of her jaw towards her mouth. Minka had begun to breathe again but it was laboured, Tom looked entranced. 

"You are beautiful," he moaned lowly, "Sweet baby face for an 18-year-old." 

"You're not a cop..." Minka whispered sadly, "You're a predator." 

"Hardly, love." Tom groaned, leaning towards her. 

His hand was back on her cheek but stronger this time. Fingers gripped her skin and she wasn't able to pull away from him. Tom moaned against her slightly parted lips before pressing down on them, testing her. When she gave no reaction he took that as a sign to continue, he did. A hauntingly soft kiss worked its way across her lips, Relenting Minka returned it reluctantly. 

"I'm a man of opportunity." he added, strengthening his hold and the kiss. 

Lips brushed against hers in a frenzied embrace, teeth nipped and tugged on her lower lip as he waited for a reaction out of her. Minka raised her hand and pressed it to his chest in a feeble attempt to lessen his oral attack. 

Minka moaned and turned her head, resting it against the glass. Tom moved forward a bit more, his mouth finding her pulse point. As his teeth gingerly grazed across her skin she could herself moaning in pleasure. Strong fingers ran through her hair and gripped as he held her still with one hand and the other held her clothed breast. 

"Get in the backseat." he huffed lustfully into the crook of her neck, his hot breath fanning out against her skin and causing her to shiver. 

He pulled away from her long enough so that Minka could kick off her shoes and manoeuvre herself into the backseat. Tom stayed in his driver's seat for a few silent moments before physically removing himself from the car by his door. Again, she pressed herself against the backseat's door unsure of what his next move was. 

Tom took off his jacket and opened the front of his jeans. Opening the back door he slid in and tossed his jacket in the front. He was silent as he grabbed hold of her sweater and pulled her roughly onto his lap, legs settling on either side of his hips. Straddling her abductor Minka shook with fear, her thoughts so rapid that she couldn't focus on any one thing. 

"Relax" Tom growled, his hands coming to her hips and sliding up under her sweater and across bare flesh. "I'm not going to hurt you." 

Tom's hands were gentle and careful. He traced her body in no particular order causing Minka to relax a little and lean back, the seat rest acting as a prop for her upper back. Giving him greater access to her body his hands traced down her sides and over the flare of her hips. 

"Big hips," he moaned. 

Minka blushed, turning her head away from him to look out the window. They were surrounded by forest, thick forest and nothing else. They were utterly alone, especially Minka. 

"Let's remove this," Tom moaned, "I wanna see you fully." 

Her sweater was pushed up her body and eventually joined his jacket in the front. Left in her bra Minka's stress had increased. No longer did she have the comfort of the baggy material to hide behind. She was exposed to this handsome stranger and it wasn't a good feeling. 

"Oh thank god!" Tom moaned, drawing her back to him. When she was straddling his waist once more his lips caressed the tops of her breasts and along her collar bones. Hands massaged her hips as he fell into a rhythm of romantic kisses so out of place with this situation. "I was worried you'd be a skinny little thing under this sweater," he added, nipping a perked nipple through her bra. 

Fingertips ghosted up her spine to the middle of her shoulders and then across. Tom found the clasp of her bra and opened it with skill. Minka tried to process what Tom was saying to her and trying to determine if it was genuine or not. Men like Tom typically didn't desire her body type. 

He moved back a little so he could remove his shirt, tossing it to the side. Minka blinked a few times, her hands shaking as she placed them on his chest. Tom's body matched his face. He was toned and muscular in all the right places. Tom obviously worked out, unlike her. 

Minka's felt her bra being pulled off her chest and tossed onto the floor. Once her breasts were exposed Tom grabbed them roughly, massaging and pressing them together. Again, she leant back and gave him more access to her. 

She was still frightened of the man but Tom had a way of letting her defences wave long enough to elect a moan from her lips. Minka wondered if it was normal to have mixed emotions towards this. 

Tom held one breast in his hand and the other fell to the small of her back, pressing her towards him. Lips fell around her nipple as he pulled and tugged garnering another deep moan from her. Minka's hands rested on his shoulders to steady herself. 

Happy with her reaction Tom switched breasts and smiled as he tugged on the other previously neglected nipple. Unexpectedly he turned with her on his lap and deposited Minka on her back on his seat. Tugging aggressively he pulled her closer to him and turned between her parted legs. Lowering his upper body he bit the side of her neck, teeth gnashing into the flesh bruising her instantly. 

"Ow!" Minka complained, pushing against his chest once more. 

Tom ignored her and moved his mouth down between her breasts and back across the tops, fingers digging into her supple flesh. 

"Stop" he warned, into her left breast. "I'm not hurting you." 

Her handsome stranger raised up and palmed her sex through her jeans, massaging and stroking over the rough material. popping the button open he unzipped them and spread the material open exposing her pubic line and the waistband of her cotton panties. A petite little bow in the centre making him moan loudly. 

"Raise your hips baby," Tom instructed. 

"Like this?" Minka asked, arching her back up and presenting her lower half to him. 

"Just like this, yes." he groaned, pulling the material down her hips and thighs. 

When the material was bunched at her ankles she took it upon herself to kick them off. Tom took hold of the garment and tossed it in the front seat. Minka was confused. She liked it when he was massaging her between the legs but she hated his almost feral biting. 

Following suit Tom placed her back down on the seat and raised up, undoing his own pants and pushing them down leaving him in his black boxer-briefs. With more skin-on-skin contact available he slipped between her legs, adjusting her below him. Once they were more settled he pressed himself against her, lips attached to hers. 

Minka rose a shaky hand, fingers tugging at his short ginger curls. She could feel him buck against her clothed sex, his trapped member rubbing along her wet slit. Sticky sweetness soaking through the thin pink material. Tom gently rolled his hips against her simulating what they were about to do. 

"Yes?" he asked her, raising up and kneeling as best he could between her legs. Because of his height and lack of space, Tom was slightly hunched over her. 

"What?" she asked. confused as to what he was actually asking her. 

"Do you want this?" he asked her in greater detail. "I'm not a rapist, love." 

Tom's face was sincere as he lightly rubbed her soft stomach with the back of his hand waiting for her answer. He was patient and his emotional state didn't seem so charged. It had placed her on high alert. 

"What happens if I say no?" Minka asked him, watching his hand moving circles around her stomach. 

Tom shot her a look that made Minka believe that she didn't have that option. It was either agree on her own free will or he'd take it. Regardless Tom would be inside her body at some point. 

"Women don't say no to me, love," Tom informed her with a low warning tone of voice. "I don't have that problem." 

"And yet we're here," Minka muttered to herself. 

"What was that?" Tom snapped, the same hand touching her so softly had shot up to her neck, fingers wrapping themselves around her oesophagus. The look on his face was pure hate. "Watch your tongue!" he hissed, punctuating the threat with a sharp hard squeeze of his hand. 

Minka found herself choking under his grip. Having made his point Tom removed his hand from her throat and planted it aggressively beside her head on the seat. Seeing that he's frightened and hurt her Tom softened his expression and lowered himself back on top of her. 

Again, his behaviour surprised her as he pressed sweet kisses to the faint marks his fingertips had left on her neck. Tom lovingly nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck getting Minka to tilt her head back. Once he had her in his preferred position very sensually his lips moved up the front of her throat, across her chin and to her lips. She felt herself shudder, his other hand rubbing the length of her arm only stopping when he came to her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry baby." he apologised into her mouth. "I didn't mean to be harsh with you. You're just driving me crazy." 

"Don't hurt me..." Minka asked meekly. 

"I told you I wasn't going to hurt you," Tom promised her sincerely. "Here, let's get these off you, ya?"

Minka allowed Tom to remove her underwear leaving her completely nude and exposed. She was defenceless now more than ever. Fingers strummed across her moistened slit before slipping between the folds and dancing across her swollen clit. She moaned, raising her hips up into his hand and silently begging for more. 

Tom smirked and tilted his head to the side, parting her folds and getting a good look at her glistening sex. Inspecting her carefully he rubbed a fingertip at her opening, inserting the digit slowly while watching her face for discomfort. Instead, Minka groaned and rotated her hips while Tom slipped more of his finger into her quim, another digit quickly joining the first. 

"Fuck" she moaned, biting her lower lip and squeezing her eyes closed tightly. "Umm, right there." 

"Ya, right there?" Tom questioned, stroking and rubbing over her g-spot. "You're so wet," he cooed, "If we weren't in a car I'd taste you. Oral is difficult without much space."

"Ya," she huffed in response, her voice laced with pure pleasure. 

The faster he moved his hand between her legs the more prominent the sound of sex became in the small space. The smell of pheromones and sex quickly joined the sound and her lover disbursed of his boxer-briefs leaving him too nude. 

Her hand was picked up and deposited on his solid length, strained and twitching between muscular thighs. Cautiously she gave him a squeeze, fingers circling around his girth before moving her hand up and down. Tom groaned, thrusting his hips towards her hand and more of his cock into her hand. A trail of thick clear pre-cum leaked out of his slit and down the fat sex organ coating her hand and his shaft. 

"So fucking wet, my cock will fit easily in your cunny." Tom hissed lustfully, watching with admiration at how large his cock looked in her small hand. 

"I want it." Minka moaned, releasing his cock and grabbing his shoulder to bring him down on top of her. 

That was exactly what Tom wanted to hear. He slinked between her legs, hands steady on her hips and positioning her for his penetration. Holding her possessively in his large hands he brought her down onto his cock, hard. Minka's eyes went wide at the feel of his hot thickness spreading her open and filling her completely. The tip of his cock kissed her cervix stopping right on the border of pain and pleasure. Adjusting her hips on the seat she straightened her legs and hooked them around his hips. 

Because of his size he had to keep one leg on the seat and the other knelt on the floor. It looked painful but he relented, ignoring it completely and concentrating heavy on their connection. 

Fingers split her folds open as he admired his member moving in and out of her body. Minka reached up and grabbed hold of the door, pushing herself back against him deepening the contact between them. 

"If we were in a bed I'd be more animated!" Tom huffed, dragging and pushing her away by the hips. "But you managed to catch me off guard! Here, straddle me once more I'm starting to get a cramp," he added with a light chuckle. 

The loss of his member inside her was felt the moment he pulled out. Carefully Mink sat up and waited for him to sit back down. Straddling him she waited for a moment before sinking back down on top of him. As her tight hot tissues moulded around him once more they gasped in unison. Possessive fingers gripped her hips and he steadied her, catching himself in the moment. 

Awkwardly she adjusted herself on top of him, leaning back a little and testing their movement with small rotations of her hips. Tom helped her to lean back a little giving them breathing room. Much to her horror, his hand came to rest against her soft stomach, rubbing it once more. She continued to rotate and push her hips against him, her eyes closing as a deep moan left her lips. 

"I love your soft tummy," he confessed, hand held steady on it as his other hand rested on her hips, helping to move her against him. 

Tom's hands smoothed their way down her sides, across her lower back and under her bum. Clutching the plush cheeks he moved her up and down his length, her soft insides gripping him tightly electing a moan from her lips. Falling forward Minka planted herself firmly on his lap, her hands holding onto the leather backrest as she forced herself to go faster, harder. 

"Fuck me!" Tom demanded in her ear, breath hot and heavy. "Fuck me hard and fast!"

"Like this?" Minka asked seductively, capturing his mouth with hers. 

Tom aggressively kissed her back, his lips crushing and easily dominating her. Much like everything else he did. 

"Exactly...like that!" Tom grunted, slamming up into her hard. 

Minka was caught off guard and she stumbled a little, his cock slipping out of her quim and smacking against her bare ass. Tom went to grab hold of his cock and place it back. Realising that he wasn't using a condom she blocked him. How stupid could she be exactly? Kicking herself mentally she shook her head. 

"No, I'm not on the pill. You need a condom." Minka explained. 

"No," Tom countered, brushing her hand away from her core and easily slipping back into her body. Before she had time to raise back up he smashed her against his chest. "That's not my problem." 

"But I could get pregnant!" Minka moaned, trying to reason with the man. 

Tom picked up speed, slamming his hips up inside her and causing Minka to jolt forward in his arms, tiny groans escaping her lips as the head of his cock rubbed against her cervix. 

"It'll look good on you, love." Tom huffed into the front of her neck "Don't you think? My baby in your lovely tummy?"

"I'm serious!" Minka protested, grabbing his shoulder boldly and digging her fingernails into the skin. 

"So am I!" he hissed, easily prying her hand off his shoulder. Minka didn't bother to place it back. "You need to cum!"

His arms loosened out enough for him to slip a hand between their bodies, fingers easily finding her clit. Minka gasped at the sudden contact, a bolt of pleasure taking over her. Tom smirked into her breast, lips sucking and tugging on her nipple. He increased his speed, stroking and rubbing the bundle of nerves between her legs. 

She felt herself shake and shutter in his arms. Her breath was starting to become uneven and her quim was on fire. A flush heat and a building of pressure starting at the base of her spine and flooding out in her pussy. Minka was going to cum soon, she could feel it. 

"Cum on," Tom teased. "Cum for me sexy girl. I wanna feel that pussy clutch tightly around my cock. Milking me for my seed. Would you like that? A pussy full of cum? Coating and painting that womb of yours?"

"Oh god!" Minka shuttered, her eyes glossy with lust as her lips fell slightly a gap. 

Her thighs began to shake, her orgasm was about to hit her. 

"That's it, cum on, let go!" Tom moaned into her ear, his accent thick and heavy with lust. "Cum for me, love. I want your womb filled with my child, whether you like it or not!" He finished his threat with a bit of her lower lip. Growling he pulled it away from her mouth before letting go and mashing his lips against hers, tongue tracing the burning tissue in a bid to soothe it. "You're mine now Minka! All mine, and I'll kill anyone that tries to get between us! You and our baby, all mine!"

Minka found herself struggling to breathe as her unexpected and very vivid orgasm overtook her body and mind. Her muscles froze forcing her to arch against him, head tilted back and breasts out to offer for Tom. Tom grabbed hold of her breast and bit her nipple lightly, growling possessively as his other hand fanned out across her lower back, holding her in place possessively. 

He shuttered and gasped into her chest as he deposited his seed in her body, coating her walls and filling her like he promised to do. Minka's walls were clutching violently around him, throbbing and pulsing, drawing out more seed from her lover. Panting heavily Minka finally collapsed on top of Tom, unable to speak or think. 

Tom growled into the side of her neck "Oh, yes!" he spoke with predatory fashion. Placing his arms on her body he pushed her further onto him in a tight embrace. Holding her down he pounded into her a few more times drawing out a smaller orgasm which had Minka crying out into the crook of his neck. 

"Good girl!" Tom praised, chest raising heavily against hers, breath panting in her ear. "Such a good girl! You came so hard for me!" 

She remained silent as he slowly disentangled himself from her. Carefully Tom placed her back on the passenger's side of the back seat before turning to observe her. Minka tried to blend in with the door but no such luck. She had no idea how to feel right now or what she was supposed to do. Minka just had unprotected sex with a stranger who essentially abducted her off the side of the road. 

Tom was watching her like a predator, a dangerous alpha wolf ready to attack her if she moved suddenly. Defensively Minka placed her hands over her breasts and tried to close her legs. Tom stopped her and parted Minka's folds, moaning deeply in a feral fashion when a thick glob of white cum leaked out of her opening and ran down her bum onto the seat. 

"Oh, that's gorgeous!" Tom mumbled darkly to himself, pressing a curious finger into her opening and prying her open for his further inspection. Adjusting her hips a little Minka allowed him better access. "Fuck, I can see my cum inside your cunt," he told her, a smirk on his face. "Push out for me, ya?" he asked.

Minka did as he asked. Right away she felt another sticky glob leave her body. Minka fought the urge to whip it away with her hand. The feeling was somewhat foreign and she didn't really like it. 

"I bet there's a baby in that soft tummy of yours!" Tom told her happily. Rubbing and stroking her stomach with the back of his hand. 

Minka glared at him dangerously. The thought made her sick. She wasn't supposed to be a mother at this age. Especially not with these circumstances. If she goes home pregnant her parents would never let her forget how fucking stupid she was. 

"Are you going to let me go now?" Minka asked him carefully, nervously playing with her hands. 

Tom took his hand back and went to adjust himself. His member was softening slowly and the after-effects of their unconventional love making had coated him in drying cum. A small droplet of ejaculate escaped his slit and he cleaned it off with his discarded underwear. 

"No," Tom informed her dryly. "Why would I do that, exactly? You yourself said you had nowhere to go. Why not go with me? Especially if you're pregnant?" 

What choice did she have, exactly? Minka was trapped. It was dark out. She couldn't be wandering along the side of a highway at night and Tom wasn't going to let her go. 

"Alright," Minka told him slowly with a hint of sadness in her voice. 

Perhaps her mother was right. She was a fool for storming off after a minor argument. She wasn't as smart as she thought she was. Naive and dumb got you in bad situations. Granted, situations with painfully handsome men dressed like a model. But a bad one none the less. 

"It'll be ok, I'll take good care of you. I promise." Tom told her, crawling between her legs. He sealed his promise with an affectionate kiss to the side of her neck, along her jaw and to her lips. "Whatever happens, I'll protect you, ya? Take a chance." 

"Ok," she smiled weakly into his mouth. "Don't let me down, I'm placing a lot of trust in you."

"Smart girl." he praised.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this...is this necessary?" Minka asked him softly.

"Yes!" Tom replied sharply, smacking her bottom with the palm of his hand. "You're ruining the moment, now hush!"

Delicately Tom draped her over his shoulder. The bottom of her rib cage pressing into the broad muscle making it hard to breath. Every step had her bouncing and the pressure caused her to wince.

The car drive was a lot longer and quieter than she thought it would be. It had never occurred to her that Tom lived a good distance from where she did. According to him he was up in the mountains on business. What kind of business she didn't know, he wouldn't tell her. All Minka knew was that his first name was Tom and he didn't live in the city.

Raising her head a little Minka saw nothing but trees, bush and concrete. Tom was on some sort of walking path, carting her over his shoulder in nothing but her panties and her sweater.

"Your not going to kill me, are you?" Minka asked him, her voice cracking at the end with fear.

"What? No! Do I look like a killer to you?" Tom replied with offense in his voice. That rewarded another smack to her bum. "I'm not going to hurt you! How many times do I have to tell you this?!"

She quickly found herself being dumped into grass. The dew seeping through her panties and making her bottom wet. From above, he stood there and stared at her. The darkness caused eerie shadows on his face and Tom looked completely menacing.

"I know you can stand, love." Tom announced, offering her a hand to take.

Shakily Minka took his hand and was yanked up quick enough that she lost her footing. Falling forward her front smashed into Tom's strong body causing her to bounce and jerk.

The cold might air seeped into her bare flesh causing her skin to flush red and sting. Uncomfortable she moved from foot to foot waiting for Tom to lead the way. Their location was alarming and unless he was a woodland elf there was no way he lived here.

"Where are we going?" Minka asked fearfully.

Tom remind silent as he led her down the dirt path further. Eyes scanned his body searching for a weapon. Would he need a weapon? Probably not. Tom was larger and stronger than her.

"I don't have any shoes on." Minka reminded him.

Tom looked down at her briefly before shrugging and pulling her along. Carefully her bare feet stepped over fallen tree limbs and other pieces of wood debris. The path was well maintained and was composed mainly of wood chips and soft dirt which was now mud.

"You'll do fine." Tom dismissed.

"What is the...purpose of this?" She asked.

"Honestly?" Tom replied, looking at her straight in the eye. "I'm fucking with you psychologically so your point of beginning is obscured."

She felt her blood run cold at his omission. Her feet became heavy and her ability to walk faltered. Stumbling over her own feet she fell forward, Tom allowing her to hit the ground knees first. Once she landed he picked her up by the scruff of her sweater and righted her.

"So you are abducting me after all?" Minka gasped softly, her lower lip beginning to quiver.

"Abducting would imply a death at some point." Tom corrected. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to...keep you...for a while."

"And then what? Let me go?" Minka urged, looking up at him with wide bright eyes.

Her attention was solely on Tom and she lost track of where they were. Two left's and a right had her lost and dependent on Tom to guide them back to the car. Deeper in the woods the path became darker and Minka found herself in the early stages of disorientation.

To her left she could hear traffic, loud traffic. Were they close to a city block? But they were in the mountains before, weren't they? That's the impression Minka had gotten when she exited his car. How long were they walking for? No shoes or pants meant that Minka was sore and cold a lot faster than she would normally be.

"I never said that." Tom sharply replied, shaking his head from side to side.

Carefully Tom guided her off the trail and through some makeshift breeze-way made by animals and humans. Anxiety peaking she found it hard to breathe normally, her heart nearly beating out of her chest.

The makeshift trail lead to an empty parking lot surrounded by trees. This wasn't the parking lot that they had used. Her observation of the parking lot was short-lived because Tom lead her through another made man trail and back to the main trail.

"You're assuming that at some point I'll get rid of you." Tom spoke again, his accent lighter than before. "I never once implied I would."

"But I thought…you just...I'm confused." Minka confessed, brow lowered.

"I never once said I was going to kill you or let you go." Tom informed her, taking a sharp turn into the deep woods again.

Her surroundings were starting to look familiar except the traffic was on her right side but they were walking in the same direction as before.

"But then again, I can't keep you forever either." Tom added. "Which leaves me in a real bad position!"

So he was abducting her after all? Minka was confused as where her freedom lied exactly. If she was with him because she wanted to be then why couldn't Minka leave when she wanted? Why did Tom imply he had to do something to her at some point?

"But, if I'm with you on my own free will why can't I just leave?" Minka asked him with confusion, her head hurting.

"Because you're not allowed to leave." Tom informed her darkly.

"Oh, OK. I guess that makes sense." Minka agreed nodding her head.

He made her step over a log that fell across the trail and then turned around to step over the same log going in the opposite direction of what they were before. The traffic sound was gone and they were in silence once more.

Minka was sure that they were close to the car because the trail was wide like before. Limping sorely she hobbled next to Tom and followed him out into the parking lot. The car was where they left it and about the same distance from where they started.

Was there a building in front of the car before? Minka didn't remember seeing a building or a fence. Unable to compute this any further Minka got into the car and began to rub her temples. She had a migraine headache and couldn't think anymore. Tom had somehow led her through the mountains, into the city and back again without even leaving the mountains to begin with.

"Where are we going now?" Minka asked him seriously.

"Home," Tom replied, starting the car and pulling out of his parking spot.

"Whose home?" Minka replied.

"What do you mean? You only have one home." Tom pointed out with worry.

"So your taking me back to my parents?"

"No..." Tom scoffed, "I'm taking you back to our home."

"Our home?" Minka replied, "But I live with my parents. I don't live with you."

"You don't live with your parents anymore, remember? You left them for me. You live with me now." Tom informed her gently.

"I ran away from my parents and you picked me up on the side of the road." Minka reminded him, confused.

They were talking going in circles and she couldn't even remember what the hell they were talking about.

"That would imply I abducted you, and I didn't abduct you." Tom spoke, turning to look at her.

"Where the fuck are we?!" Minka exclaimed, sitting up straight in her seat.

Talking with Tom had her distracted once more and she had no idea where they were. He had turned off the highway and onto some residential streets. All the houses had high fences and bushes separating them from one another. Minka had never been here before and it wasn't anywhere she recognized.

"Home," Tom announced, hitting the garage door and pulling the car into a spacious double car garage. The other side housed an SUV of some kind and along the walls in neat racking was various sports and camping equipment.

"How long were we driving for?" She asked, opening the door and cautiously following Tom into the house.

"2 hours all together." He informed her.

"What?" She gasped in confusion.

"Don't you remember the conversation we had on the ride here?" Tom asked her.

Did they have a conversation? All she remembers is asking questions and going in circles. Had Tom drugged her at some point after they had sex? Minka was more disoriented than she's ever been.

"Are you on drugs?" Tom chuckled, ruffling her hair with his hand in passing. "My little space cadet."

"What did we talk about?" Minka asked, following him into his bedroom.

"Lots of things, don't you remember?" Tom lied.

He undressed in front of her removing his jeans and dirty boxer-briefs and tossing them in a hamper. Minka stood idly in his bedroom, looking around cautiously. Slowly she did a complete 360 of the room.

"Get undressed love, you're filthy." Tom informed her.

Tom tossed her a shirt and a pair of boxers, patiently waiting for her to strip nude. Hesitantly Minka removed her clothing and handed it to Tom leaving her naked.

"We had sex, right?" Minka asked him, her face etched with uncertainty.

"Yes we did," Tom confirmed. "In the car, in the backseat."

Ok, well...good. At least that wasn't a figment of her imagination. Now Minka had to figure out if he abducted her or not. She certainly knew that he had successfully confused her mentally that Minka was questioning whether things actually happened or her mind made them up.

"I can leave, right?" Minka inquired, following behind a retreating Tom.

"Nope," he called back to her casually.

"Well, why not?" Minka asked confused.

"Why would you want to leave, love?" Tom asked her curiously.

"I...I...ugh, I don't know really." Minka answers, her headache increasing.

"So if you don't have a reason to leave, why would you want too?" Tom asked.

"But I am allowed to leave if I want, right?"

"No," Tom replied shaking his head. "You're staying with me. Headache?" He asked, pushing her a bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water.

Minka accepted the water and pill, taking it without hesitation. Tom took the empty glass back, eyeing her up and down. He gave her the same look he had in the car and Minka found herself flushing from it. Backing up slowly she unintentionally turned him on even more.

Tom rushed towards her, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder once more. Wheezing for breath she struggled a little. With her weight it was just plain uncomfortable and her fear of him dropping her was very real.

"Stop!" Tom hissed, smacking her bum.

This was like deja vu except instead of her landing on the ground she was tossed onto the bed. Bouncing a few times Minka found herself stunned, legs and arms splayed out as she attempted to steady herself.

Tom growled lustfully and crawled between her legs, lowering himself and hovering over her. "Do you remember what I told you in the car, love?" He huffed with arousal into her mouth, lips trailing across her mouth, along her jaw and to her chin.

He had told her a lot of things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapters are long. 
> 
> *Smutty smutt smutt* 
> 
> *Warnings*  
> Very very mild bondage.

"Relax, my little one." Tom whispered in her ear.

His hands traced along her arms, up and down. Testing her, he circled her thin wrists with large fingers, squeezing and applying pressure. With little resistance Tom raised her arms above her head. Minka kept her arms where he had place them allowing Tom to further test her resistance.

Swallowing heavily she breathed deeply trying to calm her nerves. He sat between her naked thighs, leering and drooling over her body. Hands, fingers and even his lips traced every inch of her body. Tom himself was nude and off to his side was a silk dress tie.

"Good girl." He praised, both hands smoothing their way up her sides, across her breasts and to her neck. Instinctively Minka tilted her head back in an effort to give herself more breathing space. Lightly Tom wrapped his hand around her throat, massaging it until she turned her head breaking his hold.

She watched as he took his dress tie in both hands and looped it around her wrists in a figure eight. The soft material had bonded her hands together comfortably and it left enough space to attach to his headboard. Once he was done mild panic set in and Minka tested the strength, tugging and pulling on the royal blue material. Once she concluded that there was no breaking it her anxiety heightened.

"Relax, my sweet little one." Tom murmured lustfully into her mouth. "Daddy won't hurt his little girl."

His lips danced across hers gently electing a deep moan from her. Against better judgment she kissed him back just as lovingly. Tom smirked into her mouth and maneuvered his body down hers. His hands followed his lips until he reached her hips. Kneeling between her parted thighs he grasped her hips and stretched her body out in a more relaxed position.

"Please don't tie my feet." Minka asked him.

"No, I won't baby." Tom assured her truthfully, "Don't worry."

Tender fingertips massaged and dug into the inside of her thighs causing Minka to moan once more. Slowly his fingers made their way to her bare sex, across the top of her mound and down to her lips. Adjusting her legs Minka gave him better access to her opening. She was unsure about being somewhat subdued but trusting Tom enough to believe he won't hurt her.

"I told you I wanted to taste this sweet pussy between your legs." Tom reminded her, licking his lips and parting her wet folds. A heavy groan left his lips as he manipulated her open, fingers probed at her opening before slipping inside. "Tight, moist little slit." He hissed lustfully, eyes darker than before. "Delicious little cunny, so tight! So wet for daddy."

"Yes" she moaned, raising her hips up a little out wanting.

"Can I taste you, sweetness?" Tom asked her, leaning forward and planting a kiss on her soft stomach, tongue tracing around her navel and down to the top of her mound. Wide open-mouthed kisses peppered the outside of her quim while waiting for a response.

"Yes!" Minka groaned.

"Ya? You want me to eat you out?" Tom probed, his tongue tracing just between her folds enough to drive Minka wild.

She felt her toes start to curl into the blankets as he teased her. Like a predator about to pounce he settled between her legs, fingers prying her open gingerly. He took a deep moan before snaking his tongue out and taking a deep sensual lick of her aching sex.

"Fuck!" She groaned, her voice shaky with emotion.

Possessively Tom grabbed hold of her hips and dug his tongue deeper inside her body. He growled deeply before circling the muscle around her opening getting a better taste. Kissing her wet folds he pulled back with a grin, lips wet with her arousal. Making sure that she was watching he licked his lips sexually before placing his tongue flat against her swollen neglected clit. Jolting forward Minka felt the tight restraints against her wrists reminding her of his dominance.

"You taste so sweet, so young." Tom growled, seductively sliding his body up against hers until he was laying above her. "Mine!"

Teeth bit into the side of her neck, mashing and bruising a mark of ownership. A mark that would ward off any other interested males. Crying out in distress from the mild pain rewarded her with a soothing tongue and lips over the mark easing the sting a little.

Tom didn't apologize for marking her in such a feral way. Instead, he turned his attention to her breasts. Lips encased her hard nipple, sucking and tugging, licking and biting. Minka gasped, arching her back and forcing more of her breast into his mouth. Large masculine hands cupped the side of breasts holding them in place as he continued to kiss, lick and mark her breasts with his lips and teeth.

The more she tugged and pulled at the restraints the more Tom became turned on. At one point he stopped to watch her struggle against it, pulling, tugging and yanking.

"That's it baby," Tom cooed darkly, his hands running up her arms and over the delicate knotting around her wrists. "So defenseless," he moaned, kissing her passionately. "But so protected!"

He got off the bed and stood beside her head. Minka turned her head to face him, looking up at the looming make figure before her. One of his hands gripped his strained erection while the other embraced her cheek, holding her head in place.

"Open your mouth, little one." Tom hissed seductively.

Minka did as he asked parting her lips and impatiently waiting for him. Kneeling on the mattress he moved forward, rubbing the tip of his inflamed cock against her lips. Minka moaned, her tongue licking around his head. A thick clear trail of pre-cum connected her lips to his cock as Tom pulled his member away, pumping and jerking himself for their mutual enjoyment.

"Untie me!" Minka cooed, wiggling her fingers and anxiously adjusting herself against the bed.

"No" he cooed darkly, kneeling back on the bed and slipping his cock easily past her lips.

She moaned around the thick sex organ, adjusting her head and trying to accept his heavy thrusts. Tom used one hand to hold himself steady by way of the headboard and the other possessively held her cheek.

Dark blue eyes watched her every move as he methodically pushed and pulled his manhood in and out of her mouth.

"That's it, little one." Tom encouraged, popping his cock out of her mouth dramatically and allowing the thick shafted organ to slap her on the cheek. "Daddy has a present for you, yes he does! A big one at that. Something you've been wanting the moment I tied you to our bed."

Tom came back between her parted thighs, grabbing her hips and pulling her towards him once more. Once she was comfortably stretched he roughly traced her feminine figure. From her rounded hips, over her waist and to her breasts and back.

"Such a beautiful body on you!" He praised, "Nice and supple where it ought to be! The perfect figure for breeding!"

Minka went to protest that statement but before she could utter one word he covered her mouth with his. Tom took control of her mouth and eased himself into position between her legs. As he thrust forward Minka could feel his stiff cock brush between her wet folds.

"Please," Minka moaned, rubbing herself against him. She wanted him so badly that her quim was throbbing with anticipation. "Please, Tom!"

"What would you like, my little one." Tom asked.

He picked up her leg and placed it beside his hip. Minka took it upon herself to do the same with the other. Patiently he hovered over her and waited for Minka to say it, just like the last time.

"Fuck me, please!" She urged, tugging on her binds in a bid to touch him.

Being restraint in such a manner was preventing her from touching him and it bothered her. She was starting to grow wary of not having any control over what happens to her body or his.

"Oh?" He inquired playfully, a cocky eyebrow raised as he scrutinized her. "You want my manhood? Where do you want it? You have three delicious and inviting holes, my dear." His accent was heavy with lust and his body was stiff with power.

Muscle contracted with his body movement, not an ounce of fat on his trim and fit body. Unlike her, they were complete opposites. But opposites attract, right?

"My...my...you know where!" Minka blushed furiously, rubbing her pussy against his cock.

"I want that virgin bum of yours." Tom told her with lust dripping from his voice. "Eventually I'll get it, mark it, claim it as my territory." He informed her while rubbing his inflamed head against her slit. Teasing her two more times he finally gave in and pushed his manhood into her waiting body. "Not today though, today I claim this young, tight, cunt for my own!" Tom growled.

Tom took special care at making sure every inch of him fit inside her snugly. Proud of himself he slipped his arms around the small of her back, pushing Minka upon him firmly before dropping down onto her. Strong forearms flexed on either side of her head as he settled his weight evenly.

"Are you OK?" Tom asked her, nipping at her chin with his teeth.

Minka made a somewhat legible moan in response which had Tom grinning into the side of her neck. As soon as her legs hooked around his hips he began to slowly thrust into her willingly body. Tom reached up and untied the silk material from his headboard but left her wrists bound. Gingerly she lowered her arms and placed her hands off to the side by her head. Minka now felt more vulnerable than before. Now Tom could move her at his will and she had no means of protest.

"Of course You're ok," Tom whispered heavily, sharply pushing forward and deliberately hitting her cervix. "You have me to look after you, don't you? My little one."

"Yes!" Minka hissed in response, her eyes closing tightly at the jolts of pain between bursts of pleasure.

She felt him, every inch of him. Tom was gifted between the legs and that meant her tight womanhood would be stretched. Minka could feel how her soft insides stretched and molded around him and her wetness causing Tom to glide easily.

He slowed, rotating his hips before pulling out and turning her. Tom's breathing was labored and he struggled to remain in control of his orgasm. For a few moments he knelt behind her never touching Minka. She tried to adjust her bound hands in front of her but failed miserably, following forward. Tom chuckled at her and helped place her arms in front of her leaving Minka able to place her head down next to her hands on the mattress.

"Leave my bum alone." Minka warned, her own breathing heavy.

Strong hands ran along the plains of her back, cupping her bum cheeks and kneading. Tom groaned, pulling her apart for a better look.

"Relax, we're not doing that today. Daddy has to claim this little cunny properly first." Tom whispered huskily.

She felt open-mouthed kisses on the base of her spine before moving down to her bum-cheek. Turning her head Minka watched him over her shoulder. Tom was enamored with her quim, fingers slipping between her parted folds and tracing along her feminine charm. In the other hand he held his manhood, stroking and jerking slowly to maintain his arousal. Once he realized she was watching he gave a lopsided grin and slapped her pussy with his shaft.

"Oh!" Minka moaned, wiggling her hips.

Minka was aroused, her pussy throbbed and the slap of Tom's member against her caused little shock waves of pleasure. Teasing her further he rubbed his inflamed head from front to back, circling her back-entrance carefully avoiding penetration. The heat from his cock and the stickiness from his leaking slit caused her to shutter. Intrigued Tom continued only stopping when he trailed himself down further going back to her bum.

"Beautiful arse!" Tom moaned, "Have you done this before?" He inquired.

"Once, and it hurt." Minka confessed through a moan. "I bled for days."

Tom stiffened and stopped right away trying to process what she had told him. A sweet affectionate kiss placed at the base of her spine for reassurance. Clearing his throat he slowly moved his member away from her bum and back between her legs.

"I'm sorry to hear that, sweetness." Tom told her sincerely. "It's a delicate thing that needs a lot of attention, patience and understanding."

"What you were doing felt good though!" Minka was quick to inform him.

"Mm I bet, trust daddy and I will do it for a longer time…among other things..." Tom groaned, dipping his hips down and abruptly pushing his member back into her body.

Minka gasped and cried out in pleasure as he sunk hilt deep in her core. Waiting for her to adjust he ran the backs of his hands across her back and over her bum. Testing her he pulled out a little and pushed back in. Minka moaned, rocking on her knees to meet his movements and strength their connection. Gradually Tom increased speed, fingers digging into her soft hips and roughly taking possession of his lover. Minka would have bruises on her hips to match the marks on her breasts and neck.

"Oh harder!" Minka moaned, lips slightly a gap as her head lay submissively on the bed. "Mm, harder daddy! Yes!"

"Oh my sweet little girl!" Tom growled, thrusting forward hard and placing his arms around her middle, pulling her up and against him. "Ya, just like this?!" He whispered darkly in her ear, Tom's British accent smooth like the silk that bind her hands.

"Yes!" Minka cried, sinking down onto his cock, legs splayed on either side of him.

Tom's strong arms held her as he pounded into her from behind, breathe hot and heavy in her ear. Every once in a while he would growl kinky things or nibble on her ear lobe causing Minka to gasp and shutter.

Frustrated with her binds Minka tried to wiggle her wrists free only to find the material digging deeper and becoming tighter. Tom noticed what she was doing and promptly stopped her before damage was done.

"Stop that!" He hissed in her ear. "Stop being a wicked little one!"

One hand lay flat on her soft belly while the other touched her mound, fingers dancing between her slit and over her clit. Crying out she shuttered, goosebumps covering her skin as a small unexpected orgasm hit her. Soft intimate tissues clutched and throbbed around his shaft causing Tom to cry out.

"That's it!" He encouraged, fingers moving faster against the swollen bud.

Minka felt another orgasm building inside her. A red-hot heat flushed over her sex and her nipples perked. Unsatisfied with this position Tom pulled out and flipped her on her back once more. He looked right at her as he grabbed her hips and yanked her to him. Naturally Minka's legs fell around his waist as she welcomed him between her legs.

A deep feral growl left Tom's lips as he manipulated her open, positioning his cock just inside her opening. Leaving himself there he focused on her swollen clit, finger pads gently stroking and rubbing her.

"Cum for me!" Tom huffed. "Cum on sweetheart."

"Ya! So close!" Minka replied, curling her toes into the blankets.

"I'm just about there!" Tom informed her, thrusting his hips forwards and gently moving his cock in and out of her while focusing on pleasuring her.

Minka moved her hips against his hand and his member. Tom stayed still between her legs and allowed Minka to do the work. The feeling was incredible, she felt her orgasm building deeper inside her.

Tom only had to touch her two more times before the flood gates opened. She screamed out, her head tilted back and her back arched off the bed. Minka's breath caught in her throat as her whole body shook. Violently her quim throbbed and clutched around his cock.

He pumped into her a few more times before pulling out and spraying his thick seed onto her stomach. Tom looked right at her as he continued to pump himself onto her stomach. A small pool of cum rested on her soft flesh making her question why he did that.

Tom sat up on his knees and leaned forward. His hand still held his cock and he placed it upon her stomach on the cum. He rubbed himself on her stomach coating his still semi-hard cock with his own seed. Minka watched him curiously as he made sure that every inch was covered before he pulled back and slipped his cock back into her quim, thrusting and pounding a few more times.

Tom gasped loudly and fell between her legs, catching his weight with his hands on either side of her head. His breath was hot and heavy against the side of her neck as he composed himself.

"So beautiful," he murmured, lips ghosting over the mark he had left earlier. "Mine," he added possessively.

Once he was able to he sat up and moved beside her on the bed. Faint throbbing was still felt in her sex as well as his cum leaking from her opening. Tom glanced at her once with narrow eyes before getting off the bed and stalking into the bathroom like a predator. Smoothly he slunk back into the bedroom with a wet cloth. Skilled fingers released her hands and automatically she moved her wrists in a circular motion waiting for the blood flow to increase.

"I'm so tired." She yawned, allowing him to open her legs.

Tom just looked at her before cleaning her stomach and pussy off with the warm wet cloth. Once she was clean he tossed the rag into the floor and laid out beside Minka on the messy bed.

"You should probably go to sleep." He told her dryly. "I have to go to work tomorrow. Which means I have to figure out what to do with you in the morning."

He tucked her into the bed, kissed her forehead and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Minka was left with a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. Was she supposed to feel guilty or embrace what they just did? Was she safe? Tom's mood had changed the moment he had his second orgasm. He was cold, stoic even. Tom didn't even talk to her and if he did it was very blunt and straight to the point. Like a government worker or something.

Pulling the blankets up to under her nose she took a deep shaky breath. Minka didn't know anything anymore. Hell, she didn't even know for sure where she was or if she was here on her own free will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using a different mode of editing than my usual Grammarly right now. So if it seems different than usual, that's why.


	4. Chapter 4

It was barely dawn when Tom ushered her out of bed and into a shower. Half asleep and unaware of where they were going she sat in the passengers seat.  
  
Tom was about as talkative now as he was last night. Every once in a while he'd look over at her and say something simple before turning his attention back to the road.  
  
The neighborhood turned into more highway and the highway turned into downtown. Since Minka had never been in the city too much she was pretty lost as to their direct location.  
  
With the engine off Tom sat in his drivers seat silently. His stare was fixed straight a head at the concrete wall that boasted a big bright "12" indicating this was his assigned parking spot. There were very few cars in the underground car-park and what little there was had been scattered away from them. In the background Minka heard the loud city bustling complete with car horns, air breaks and people talking.  
  
On the outside while pulling in, the building was pretty inconspicuous. There were no major marks or signs that would give a hint as to what this place was or what the workers did. Minka thought perhaps there was several businesses in it at the same time.  
  
Whatever Tom did for a living it had him dressed in business casual like before. Black well tailored jeans, dark brown leather dress shoes and a white v-neck shirt was how he had dressed. Over his office attire was a black double-breasted wool coat and a matching colored scarf. Minka was wearing jeans and her clean sweater. She felt awful and out of place, embarrassed even.  
  
"Right," he spoke finally, his voice soft and unsure. "We are going to go into my place of work and you aren't going to ask questions, yes?"  
  
What the hell was he going to do? Keep her hidden under his desk all day and pray to god none of his co-workers saw her? Minka was young and a bit naive but she wasn't ignorant enough to think this would work.

Before they had even left the house Minka asked to stay there. Tom refused, citing that she could escape which made her confused. If she wasn't abducted than why would she escape?  
  
"Ok?" Minka replied quietly.  
  
"Right," Tom repeated to himself.  
  
He unlocked the doors and they both stepped out. The chill of the early morning air caused her to shiver. She smelt salt water, were they close to the ocean? The noise was certainly something she wasn't used to and it made her on edge.  
  
"Follow me," he instructed, shutting his trunk and walking to the exit door with a smart leather briefcase.  
  
Minka was so nervous that she trailed him close, too close. When Tom stopped to summon an elevator she bumped into him. A solid wall of muscle caused her to bounce back a bit while Tom remained planted. He turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. Once the elevator arrived he selected the floor and stood there stiff as a board.  
  
It wasn't until they reached his floor that Minka got a hint of what Tom's occupation was. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head in shock and disbelief at the sign next to a closed plain wooden door indicating what office this was.  
  
 **" Ministry of Child and Adolescent Youth Social Services"**  
  
She whipped her head up at Tom so fast Minka feared whiplash. He remained stoic as he continued to March down the hallway like a government worker, which he was, apparently. On either side of them were cubicles with a few private small offices for consulting off to the side. They were now vacant but later she suspects this place would be busy.  
  
Tom didn't stop walking until he reached an office with the name tag "Thomas W. Hiddleston" followed by "Senior Director and Supervisor"  
  
Out of all the things Tom could do for a living he had to be a social worker for kids and teenagers. The very thought of Tom having anything to do with kids or teenagers made her stomach turn. Especially if you take into account how's he's treated her the last few days. The things he's done. The things he's said!  
  
Unable to feel her feet Minka collapsed in a chair opposite of Tom's desk. The man gave her a once over and placed his briefcase next to his feet before turning on his computer.  
  
"Shut my door, please." Tom told her politely never looking up from his computer.  
  
He had slipped on a pair of dark rimmed glasses that highlighted his high cheek bones and handsome features. Ginger curls were gelled messy-like on top of his head making him look even more dashing.  
  
On his walls he had various degrees framed among pictures of him at different events involving his program, as well as different awards for his work in social work.  
  
Tom had a degree in child psychology as well as social work. No wonder he was able to talk Minka into circles and confuse the hell out of her.  
  
This was too much. She found herself pinching the bridge of her nose and leaning forward until her head rested on his desk. Tom stopped typing long enough to check her out before going back to the task at hand.  
  
Through the blinds she could see the sun was finally rising and she knew all his worker bees and their clients would be here soon. How was he going to explain Minka to them, exactly? Granted, despite her age she had a baby face that had misled people to think she was younger. And her dress was rather typical for one of his clients. Did he even have clients? What the hell did Tom do besides maybe sort of abduct hitchhiker's?  
  
"Are you going to pass me off as a client?" Minka asked him curiously.  
  
"I don't have clients. The people I boss around have clients." Tom corrected. "I had clients when I was younger. Now I just oversee their work and answer questions."  
  
"I...I can't stay here all day in your office. People will ask questions!"  
  
"No, you'll blend in with the rest of the troubled teens that walk through those doors." Tom informed her.  
  
"Gee, thanks!" Minka scoffed, uncomfortable with pretending to have the same real misfortunes these young adults had. "How many of them sit around in your office all day?"  
  
"I could have left you in the car." Tom pointed out.  
  
"You could have left me at your house." She countered.  
  
Tom glared at her and Minka glared back. His icy stare was too much and she found herself turning away.  
  
"What do you do, exactly?" She asked meekly, nervously fidgeting with her fingers.  
  
"I monitor and review what is happening with my social workers current cases. I make sure that they're being handled correctly and offer additional help if need be." Tom replied. "I also help organize and run summer programs and other charity based programs for under-privileged and at-risk youth."  
  
Slowly Minka was starting to link his career choice with how he acquired her and what they've done intimacy wise. It only now occurred to her that she was pretty much the equivalent of Tom's client except he could fuck her and get away with it. Tom was using her for whatever deluded sex fetish he had built up with being in this environment.  
  
The way Tom was watching her had Minka believe he knew she figured it out. In response, he merely shrugged his shoulders and told her calmly, "We all have our kinks."  
  
Tom wasn't lying. He really was a man of opportunity after all.  
  
He picked up his briefcase and placed it on the desk, flipping it open and retrieving a piece of government ID. Standing Tom clipped it to his jeans waistband and sat back down again.  
  
"Don't give me that look. I've never once done anything inappropriate with a client." Tom defended with venom in his voice.  
  
"Why should you when you have me." Minka muttered into her sweater sleeve.  
  
Tom shot her a nasty look and promptly stopped typing on the computer. He even did that thing where you slide your glasses down the bridge of your nose to get a "better" look at someone.  
  
"You have nothing to do with my work." Tom corrected bluntly. "I admit its eerily similar but it wasn't my intentions. My likes and kinks just so happen to share one common link with what I do for work."  
  
From her perspective that was the exact same thing she had said or assumed, just worded differently so it looked a lot better in his favor. Tom was using that child psychology degree on her again and like a fool Minka allowed him too.  
  
"Work officially starts at 8am. That's when I expect all my workers to be in place and dealing with their clients." Tom explained. "Since we're downtown we deal with a lot of homeless youth and poverty. Sadly, it's very busy - and noisy. If anyone asks why you're here just tell them that you're my volunteer helper."  
  
Volunteer helper? For what, from where? She had a shower this morning and her clothes were clean but Minka looked like a mess. He may as well have dragged her off the street first thing this morning.  
  
"I look homeless!" Minka scoffed.  
  
"Ya, well so do most of the teens that come in here. Or they look like gangsters, or punks, or...whatever else they choose to be." Tom retorted. "I'll spin some bullshit story that you're from an outreach group for troubled teens and through that you're learning how to be an office assistant."  
  
Hearing that and knowing full well what he did to her last night made her shutter. Oh, she enjoyed the sex but in this context it made her feel weak and used.  
  
"Your warped and twisted, you know that?" Minka stated seriously, looking right at him.  
  
Again, Tom brushed her off completely by giving a curt shoulder shrug and going back to his work. The man was completely indifferent to what was happening. And he expected her to not question his actual business practices?  
  
"12 years in this business and I'm only starting to crack now is pretty good, to be honest." Tom confessed nonchalantly. "A lesser man would be broken by temptation sooner. A handsome face, good body and desperate teens make a bad combination, sweetness. Luckily for them and the rest of society I'm not a pedophile or an abuser."  
  
Technically he hadn't abused her. At least, she didn't think he had. With being 18 Minka was legal and he seemed dedicated to the job at hand. Still, his behavior was worrisome and it made Minka question what his true intentions for her really were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Tom isn't a pedophile. No, he never abused anyone in his career and never will. His relationship with Minka is a special, complicated one.


	5. Chapter 5

"What about a baby?" Minka asked Tom out of the blue, turning to look at the man behind the wheel.   
Out of the corner of his eye, Tom watched her while spending the majority of his attention on the road. 

They were in the middle of traffic and stopped at a red light. Noisy cars and louder people surrounded the car completely heightening her anxiety. 

Babies wasn't a topic Minka wanted to talk about or even acknowledge. She knew at one point Tom was wanting to knock her up. The reason why she brought it up, grudgingly, is because Minka had decided that she never wanted to go back to his office. Ever. 

Towards the middle of the day, Minka found herself sitting huddled in a small space between Tom's desk and his filing cabinet. With her knees drawn up, she rubbed her temples in a bid to sooth herself. Tom sitting at his desk blocked her from anyone walking around in the main office. 

A few people entered his office and gave her looks that were a mix of scrutinising and sympathy. Tom didn't acknowledge her too much he only continued on his work day as normal. Tom did seem to purposely position himself to block the outside work protectively. The excuses he gave when questioned what she was doing was nothing less than protective as well. 

The noise, the chaotic environment and even the people themselves made her too nervous and on edge. Minka wasn't used to teenagers and children throwing temper tantrums or crying, or freaking out. 

Minka's plan of action to avoid Tom's work for now on was a baby. Well, the idea of a baby. If Tom actually wanted one he couldn't have her as his "assistant" anymore. He couldn't very well have a baby with a teenager from an outreach program, could he? 

"What about it?" Tom acknowledged cautiously. 

"You want one right?" Minka pressed nervously, fidgeting with her fingers. 

"Well, I mean...Ya, eventually." Tom replied, coughing a little. 

His body language was guarded and made her think he was uncomfortable with the topic. When they were outside the bedroom his personality was very different. Minka had been watching him like a hawk. Tom was very staunch and cagey, maybe even a tab bit suspicious. If he was an animal she'd say he would be a fox.

"I mean, if it happens it happens. I'm not using a condom." Tom informed her, switching lanes. 

"If you get me pregnant then you can't take me to work anymore." Minka reminded him.

"Correct," Tom agreed. "That's why I'll stop taking you to work the moment t you show signs of having a baby in your tummy." 

"But, won't your co-workers want to see the baby or the person who had the baby?" Minka reasoned, her hope for this grand plan floundering. 

"I'm not close with the people that work for me. And I'm a private person." Tom informed her dryly.   
"They know not to expect too much from me in that regard. I'm as social as I'm required to be. My job is centred around the children and teens." 

Rats! 

Minka felt like a moron for having to take the Vetter part of an afternoon to come up with that plan, only to have Tom throw it in the trash. Crossing her arms she narrowed her brow and looked out the window with a sour look on her face. 

"I'm not leaving you home alone," Tom informed her firmly. 

"Why?! Whats the most that could happen?!" Minka asked seriously. "Wait, why do I have to go to work with you if you hadn't abducted me?"

"For the last time, Minka, I didn't bloody abduct you!" Tom snapped, gripping the steering wheel tight enough to make his knuckles white. "If I abducted you would I really take you out in public like that?! No. I'd have you tied to my bed with handcuffs, naked." 

The way he looked at her made Minka's blood run cold. Tom's blue eyes had darkened to sapphires as he asserted his dominance over her emotionally. Backing off she dropped it for now. Suddenly the air inside the car had become dry and thick, just like the tension between them.

"You're coming into work with me because otherwise, the plan won't work," Tom spoke more gently this time. "If you don't show up then people will ask questions as to why I "let" you go and when I'll have a replacement." 

"But...but I don't like...The noise and the commotion." Minka whined with tension, her leg muscles tightening then stretching out in a bid to relieve some tension in her body.

"I know, I read your file," Tom confessed sympathetically. "Why do you think I let you hide in that little nook?" 

Her...her file? How did he, why did he? Minka felt her fight or flight instinct kick in with his admission. Since she was child locked in the car, again, and they were in the city Minka couldn't very well escape. Wandering around aimlessly in the city wasn't on her list of things to accomplish. 

"How did you know I have a history with your program?!" Minka scoffed in a suspicious manner. 

"Lucky guess. I typed in your name and I got a hit." Tom informed her blandly. 

"How did you get my last name?!" 

"I have your wallet," Tom informed her seriously, his face was emotionless as he actually turned to look at her while stopped at another red light   
She wondered where that went. 

"Give me my wallet!" Minka demanded. 

"No, you don't need it." Tom refused, shaking his head.   
"You'll get it if or when you need it. Which is unlikely because I'm taking care of you now."

Oh sure, and he wasn't holding her against her will, right? 

"What did the file say?" Minka asked weakly, nervous about what her worker had written down. 

She was young when her parents took her to see a social worker and it was mainly for emotional issues. Minka was shy, awkward and teased. Her parents were worried about her reclusive behaviour when it came to socialising with other kids her age. They didn't think she was at the same level socially with other kids her age. 

"Well," Tom sighed, "The worker wrote down that you have an anxiety disorder and are a risk for depression when you're older. So your behaviour today wasn't entirely too shocking although it is worrying. Your coping skills are lacking." 

Right, he's criticising her coping skills towards an impossibly stressful situation. You don't need a psychology degree to know that what he's expecting of her was mentally hard. 

"Your parents don't take advice well, do they? I noticed that your interaction was brief despite suggestions for long-term counselling." Tom asked. 

"I have no idea, I was 7." Minka defended. 

Tom grunted in response and went back to the road leaving her to question what else he had discovered about her. What sort of information could he access exactly with being connected to the government? Surely every time something was looked up it was recorded, right? 

"Do you want to tell me why social services were called, twice, in regards to your parents?" Tom finally asked her, breaking the silence. His voice was sincere and soothing. Almost like how he'd address a small scared child. 

"Why do you care?!" Minka replied quietly.

"Caring for children and teens is sort of my job, Minks." Tom informed her, "I wouldn't be in this sensitive career if I didn't genuinely care." 

Defensively she raised her legs again up on his seat and rested her chin on her knees. Internally she was battling on whether Minka wanted to discuss certain personal aspects of her life with Tom. As it stood she didn't know how or where their relationship stood and even if she was officially being held captive. Giving this man private intimate details that he could use against her later was dangerous. Especially if he had a psychological background. 

He seemed to sense her hesitation and in an attempt to ease her Tom reached over the centre console and grabbed her hand. Holding it gently he gave a reassuring squeeze. Minka looked at their connected hands and squeezed back. 

"I don't remember too much actually." Minka fibbed.   
Well, it wasn't exactly a lie she was young at the time and her select memory meant that Minka only remembered what Minka wanted to remember. 

"Why are you asking me when you'd already know?" She asked him cautiously, realising Tom already knew. It would be written down in the reports.

"I wanted to hear you say it," Tom told her bluntly. 

"Well, I'm not going too! Especially since you already know!" Minka hissed, turning away from him in the seat and gazing angrily outside.

It seemed that they were driving in circles in a deliberate attempt to confuse her once more. Minka swore she had seen the same building three times now. Traffic was crazy but they should be approaching the highway by now. 

"There's no need to get defensive and snappy. Not everyone had a pleasant childhood. I know from experience there are plenty worse than yours!" Tom scolded her.

Minka felt like she was being chastised by a teacher and it made her shutter in discomfort. If Tom wasn't in this career she could see him being a principal of a high school. 

"I'm trying to build some form of communication and bond with you other than fucking." Tom continued bluntly, his British accent cutting through her.

"Sorry" she muttered weakly. 

"It's not easy for me to go outside my own comfort zone and extend myself in such a personal manner!" Tom informed her. 

Slowly she was starting to become uncomfortable with this conversation. Minka didn't want to acknowledge that Tom was actually human, sort of, and he wasn't some scary monster living in the gutters. 

The fact that Tom was a handsome, educated man made it harder to comprehend that he was capable of such...odd...erratic behaviour. Tom was certainly not the man she was warned about in school.


	6. Chapter 6

The route to work was never the same. Four separate days and four separate routes. Minka could tell that it was starting to bother Tom greatly with not sticking to a single routine. She noticed that Tom was a creature of habit when it came to certain things. Everything he did was rather robotic and controlled. He noticed everything, even if she pushed a coffee mug to the side by a few inches. 

Tom was like this at work as well. His worker bees tended to avoid him at all costs and if they had to knock on his door they were very skittish about it. Tom wasn't rude or brutish but he wasn't happy and warm either. Tom was straight to the point, no room for arguments and finished the task rather quickly. Only at home was he a bit more free and relaxed. 

In a desperate attempt to kerb her anxiety Minka sat on her hands, kicking her legs out slowly back and forth. Tom would pause what he was doing and watch her out of the corner of his eye. That was her signal to stop moving her legs. 

"I told you I didn't want to be here." She mumbled under her breath, lower lip bitten gently. 

"Go for a walk." Tom replied, "In the office area." he added, stopping her little glint of hope for outside freedom.

"No, no" Minka assured, "I'd rather not." 

Tom thought she was being paranoid but Minka could swear a rather large teenage boy was glaring daggers at her earlier as he waiting in his councillors cubical. These kids were not like her. These kids were hardcore with major issues. The last thing she wanted was to be attacked for looking at someone funny or maybe walking too loudly. 

From Tom's office, she had a great view of the door which leads to the hallway and the elevator. All day she witnessed people coming and going freely. It would be so easy for her to get up and make a bolt for the door. Tom couldn't stop her but she'd be stuck on the streets in an unknown city with no money or ID. The program that could help her is what she would be running away from. 

And besides, Minka was certain that Tom knew of all the places people like here would hide and retrieve her easily. Tom angry wasn't a person that she ever wanted to meet. 

"I know what you're thinking and it won't benefit you in the least," Tom assured her, turning in his chair to acknowledge her physically. Slowly he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm good to you, Minks. Why would you want to put yourself in that position?"

"I...ugh...I don't know." Minka confessed. 

"Exactly," Tom smirked, turning back to his computer. "It's a short day, today. I have to run some errands." 

"I need clothes." Minka pointed out for the hundredth time. 

Since she's arrived in Tom's "Care" she was forced to wear the same jeans and the same sweater. Every. Single. Day. In response, Tom stiffened, rolled his shoulders in agitation and nodded his head.

"Yes, Minka. I know that." Tom replied dryly. "What do you think we're doing later after work?"

He always had a way of making her feel stupid. She blushed and lowered her head in shame refusing to stroke his ego once more. 

A knock at his door had Minka perking up, her heart racing a mile a minute. Gripping the chair's armrests tightly she braced herself for the unwanted guest. 

"Enter" Tom announced. 

A short, older, plump woman came into his office with a file in her hand. She gave a once over of Minka before handing the file to Tom. 

"Here's the progress report you requested for Kaitlyn B." the woman informed him, her eyes suspiciously on Minka as she spoke. 

There were quite a few workers here that eyed her with suspicion or curiosity. Tom was well aware of this yet his ungodly possessive nature refused to leave her at home. Even back at home he watched her or asked where she was going whenever Minka got up from beside him. The only break she had was when he was sleeping. Even then he woke up usually if she wasn't back within 5 minutes and went off to find her. 

His office was the only place so far that he couldn't monitor her completely. Not with people watching his every move. 

"Thank you, Kathy," Tom dismissed, placing the file down on the desk. 

Slowly Kathy backed out of the office and rejoined the chaos of the outside area. Minka thought her behaviour was bizarre. Tom wasn't so acting too abnormally, at least she didn't think he was. 

"Does she always act that way?" Minka asked him curiously. 

"She's a busy-body," Tom replied bluntly. "Very nosey, no social or love life. Kathy has nothing better to do than snoop around." 

Ok, now that was harsh. 

"Close my door!" Tom told her with annoyance in his voice. 

scoffing at the gall of this man she stood and walked the three steps it would take to close his door. Dramatically she slapped it with the palm of her hand which closed the door a lot harder than she intended. Luckily for her, the noise outside drowned out the slamming and the only reaction she got was from Tom. 

"I don't want you talking to that woman," Tom informed her. "Or anyone else in this building. It's none of their business as to who you are or what you mean to me."

"But, I thought I was here on my own free will," Minka replied smartly. 

"Don't be stupid," Tom spoke, looking right at her. His expression was stern and he was strumming his fingers together in front of his body like a teacher would while waiting for a response. "That has nothing to do with why I want you silent." 

"You're very jealous and possessive, aren't you?" Minka observed out loud. 

Tom flinched at her statement and cleared his throat, leaning towards her further. Placing his elbows on his thighs he replied "There are many definitions for both of those personality traits, my Minks. Some good, some bad. It depends on how you look at it." 

"I'm not worth it," Minka whispered sadly. 

"I think so, or I wouldn't have taken you in the first place." Tom smiled gently. "Now behave yourself I'm nearly finished my work for the day." 

Just like that, the mask came back on and he turned promptly, going back to what he was doing before, typing mindlessly on the computer. Sinking in her seat she pulled a leg up awkwardly and tugged on a few loose strings on the bottom of her jeans. 

"Stop that!" Tom hissed, never acknowledging her physically. "You know I hate it when you fidget!" 

"Well then give me something to do!" Minka snapped back sarcastically. 

If looks could kill Minka would be dead. Tom spun around in his chair so fast and shot her the dirtiest, nastiest look she's seen, ever. And her mother was pretty good at that. 

Shrinking down in her chair she brought her other leg up creating a barrier between her and Tom. Tom noticed her defensive posture right away and softened his expression. 

"I'm not going to hit you. I'm never going to hit you." Tom assured her, scooting further towards her while remained seated. He took her hands in his and brought them to his mouth, kissing them affectionately. "I don't hit women. I only hit men that place a threat towards my women." 

She believed him. Unfolding her body she placed her feet back down on the floor and allowed Tom to cup the side of her cheek, drawing her in for a tender kiss. Lips pressed against each other, dancing and moving with a faint moan. 

`A gentle hand rested on her chin while two fingers held her chin forcing her to look at him. "Hey, look at me Minks." Tom addressed her lovingly. When she looked at him he smiled at her and continued, "I will never hurt you. You don't have to be scared of me, physically."

"Ok" Minka replied quietly. 

"I'm not lying when I tell you that." Tom urged. 

"I...believe you." 

"Do you really?" Tom pressed sadly. "I suppose only time can prove I'm sincere."

Another knock at the door had Tom sitting straight up in his seat, a sour look on his face with being interrupted from their moment. "Fuck" he murmured under his breath. "Enter!" he yelled, rolling back to his desk as if nothing was wrong. 

One more of his workers came into his office with a few files. He was a tall blonde haired man with a funny accent. Not the same as Tom's however, perhaps Australian? He looked surprised to see her but his reaction was better than Kathy's.

"Files," the man spoke, plopping them onto Tom's clean desk. 

Tom nodded his head and automatically placed the files in a neat order, The blonde chuckled before shaking his head and leaving. Tom was agitated, he did that flinching motion once more as his right shoulder was raised and he shuttered. Fluffing himself out internally he breezed through the papers. 

"What are you doing?" she asked him curiously.

"I review everything the workers do in regards to their clients. It's usually weekly. If I see something that isn't being handled well enough I make note of it and correct the issue. I also help with tougher cases and provide more resources that the typical social workers wouldn't have access too." Tom explained. 

"Oh, ok!" Minka smiled. "That seems really hard emotionally."

"It is," Tom agreed with a stressful sigh. "But it's the path I've chosen and I did it for a reason."

"Besides councilling and making sure that the person is ok at home, what else do you do?"

"Well, if we have a runaway and they come to us for help we provide them with a place to stay. We contact the police if we have to. Children that are deemed abused or a risk to themselves, we remove them from the home and place them in foster care or a group home. We also provide low-income families with resources in regards to their children. Summer camps, clothing alliances, food vouchers, that sort of thing." Tom answered. 

Tom was a saint. A saint that sort of abducted young woman and pretended that everything was a-ok with that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut NSFW or generally public viewing*  
> *Warnings: Very mild domination and breath-play*

Minka lay out on her stomach, head turned to the side as she stared off out the window in Tom's bedroom. She was cold and naked but couldn't bring herself to shimmy under the blankets.

Going to the mall was a disaster, secretly she knew it would be. Tom was very handsome and his good looks were deceiving. You'd think he'd be friendly and approachable based on this human assumption but it was quickly known Tom wasn't sociable. 

If he had fur, he'd be ruffling and fluffing himself constantly.   
Despite his dapper dress and professional career, he was aggressive towards other men. Angry glares, clearing his throat loudly and even placing himself between her and the enemy, he did it. Minka was alarmed with how possessive this man really was in the outside world. 

"You confuse me," Minka murmured, seeing Tom enter the dark bedroom through the reflection in the glass. 

"Oh?" He replied, intrigued. 

Minka didn't bother to move as Tom crawled onto the bed in just his PJ pants. Naturally, he weaselled his way between her legs and placed a kiss on her bare bum cheek. 

It didn't take a genius to know what he wanted. Tom was always in the mood. Almost as if this gorgeous god had been sexually suppressed for too long and was now working it out of his system. In hindsight, her theory may not be too far off. 

"Why are you so possessive towards me?" Minka asked, shuttering at the feeling of his hands roaming the back of her body. "I'm not even that attractive compared to what you could get..."

"Because you're mine. And I protect what's mine." Tom moaned into her spine. 

Minka moved her hips with his hands in one fluid motion. Easing on her knees she still pressed her front half against the mattress. In the window Minka witnessed Tom take his pants off leaving him nude. His member was hard and ready between his legs, throbbing and bobbing as the increased blood flowed through it. Moaning she stretched and widened her thighs inviting him inside her body. 

At the end of the day, Minka was a living female and what she saw made her aroused. She could feel her quim become wetter, aching with need. Tom's seductive lustful growls as he lowered his lips to her bum cheek made her groan and subtly wiggle her hips. 

Fingertips dug into her soft hips as he growled once more and licked her centre with his tongue. Skilled tongue strokes trailed along her opening and over her clit. 

"You're so wet my gorgeous girl!" Tom moaned lustfully, digging the tip of his tongue into her dripping hole. "I love it!" 

"Oh, so good!" Minka moaned, curving her back down a bit more to give Tom better access to her. 

Minka could hear Tom touching himself behind her. A slick hand gliding up and down his fat length. Pausing for a moment he ran the Palm of his hand between her wet folds, slicking his hand even more before using it on his cock. 

Tom pumped himself a few more times, his hand cupping and squeezing the sensitive head before sliding it back down. Placing a pillow under her tummy for added support Tom knelt between her thighs, carefully kicking them apart further. Playfully Tom ran his fat head against her slit, dipping the head into her opening and pulling out. Minka could feel the pre-cum being smeared against her clot and the heat as he stroked himself against her. 

"Please!" She moaned wantonly. 

"Please what love?" Tom asked, his voice seductive and low. 

Tom waited with his hand wrapped around his cock and his head pressed against her opening. With a weak shaky voice, she asked for him to fuck her. He grinned, slamming his hips forward causing Minka to cry out. Hands gripped the blankets as he lingered behind her. Testing her, rotating his hips slowly so her body would get used to Tom's member. 

Filling her pussy so sweetly he thrust into her from behind, hard yet slow. Tom made sure that his entire length was dragged out of her quim, tissues clutching around him in a refusal to let go. 

Hands splayed possessively over her hips as Tom took a firm hold of her, increasing his speed. Minka's teeth began to chatter together as the pleasure overtook her. Tom's head was rubbing against her sweet spot with every plunge in and pull out. 

"Ya, that feel good?" Tom asked her huskily, pulling back from her enough do that he could smack her bum cheek. 

"Oh fuck me, daddy!" Minka cried.

"Right there?" He pressed, smacking her bum cheek two more times.   
This time more sharply. The sound of his hand meeting skin was heard in the room and the stinging aftermath felt. Sucking in a deep breath Minka braced herself for the next unknown hit. "Cum on, tell daddy what you like!" 

Minka's hand was raised and she touched his stomach in a bid for him to stop. Tom did stop the moment he realised she requested it. 

"Honestly Minka, I'm trying to make us a baby here!" Tom scolded her seriously. His voice was filled with genuine annoyance. 

Minka flattened on her stomach for a few moments before turning herself around and draping her legs on either side of his body. Tom growled with a lusty smile and casually dropped back between her legs, hands slamming down on either side of her shoulders as he caught his weight. 

Tom hovered above her, playfully rubbing himself between her folds. Lowering his head he bit her lower lip, pulling it away and allowing it to fall back against her teeth. 

Blue eyes became dark, pupils were full blown. Minka realised that Tom was in full predator mode once more. 

With lightning quick precision he grabbed hold of her throat like he had into the car. Fear overcame Minka and she felt her blood run cold, goosebumps prickled her skin and she shuttered under him for very different reasons. 

Testing her willingness, he massaged her throat. Minka tilted her head back submissively, cautious, skittish to what Tom was doing but entirely un-trusting. Tom tilted his head to the side observing her with great interest. 

Being partially subdued he used his free hand to run up her forearm, fingers encasing around her wrist and adjusting it above her head. While keeping his hand on her throat he moved his arm across her body and repeated the same action with her other arm. 

Seductively he kissed the side of her jaw while taking possession of her wrists in his free hand. Having complete control of her Tom lowered his hips and easily found his mark. One hard thrust and he glided inside her body. 

Minka gasped, her legs coming around his hips securing their bond. Sinking hilt deep inside her aching sex he paused, groaning into the side of her neck. 

Tom kept his fingers around her wrists but removed them from around her throat. Using his forearm to brace his body and support his weight he began to rock himself against her. Minka shuttered and gasped. His cock filling her completely and kissing her cervix. Every stroke she felt, every thrust she gasped. Tom was an attentive lover. 

Feeling that her breasts her neglected she raised her chest up in the hopes of catching his attention. It worked. Wet soft lips suckled a pert nipple, tugging and teeth scraping over the sensitive bud.   
Refusing to relinquish dominance he kept his fingers around her wrists, pressing them down strongly and squeezing them in a show of affection Tom moved to the other breast, his rhythm still even.

Minka pressed back against his hold electing a deep guttural growl from   
Tom. He paused his lips against the softness of her breast. She cried out as the sting of his teeth cutting into her flesh. Tom growled, pulling his mouth away from her breast and licking the mark he had made. A purple bruising was bubbling to the surface marking his territory. 

"Bad girl!" He growled, raising his head and mashing his lips against hers in a bruising force. "Wicked little Minks!"

She groaned loudly, wiggling her hips in a bid for him to continue. Tom smirked and thrust into her, hard. Minka felt her body move against the mattress every time he pounded into her. 

Tom hooked his arm under her leg and raised it up onto his hip further. Stretching out under his body Minka managed to work her one hand so that her fingers laced between Tom's. He smiled at her adjusted his hand so that he grasped her a little better. 

Lips fell onto his forearm, sweet kisses and affection love were shown.   
"Cum on, cum for me!" Tom urged lovingly.

He flipped them so that she was straddling his hips. Stunned, Minka took a few moments to regain her composure. 

"Ride me, baby," Tom encouraged, holding his cock up for her. 

Balancing carefully she placed both legs on either side of him and lowered herself. Slowly Minka sunk down onto his hard shaft hilt deep. They both moaned loudly, Minka rotating her hips against him. 

Protective hands fell on her hips and he helped her move back and forth on top of him. Confident Minka braced her hands on Tom's thighs and leant back, taking him deeper into her body. Tom gasped, grabbing at her hips in response. Smiling to herself with the brief amount of power, Minka continued to work herself against him. 

"Oh god!" Minka cried, "Fuck!" 

"I agree!" Tom replied strained, bucking his hips up to reach further inside her aching walls. "Cum for me! Give me a baby, love!" 

Minka ignored his request and continued to move with his hip thrusts. Falling forward she lowered her body against his, taking him in deep and slow. 

Tom's arms encased her body, holding her to him tightly. His lips nibbled along her ear, hot breath fanning against her breasts.   
'I'm gonna cum so hard inside you, my love!" He whispered, "Flood that cunny with my cream!" 

"Fuck" she whispered, shuttering at how his accent was silky smooth. 

"You love this British cock inside your Yankee cunt, don't you?!" He growled, raising his legs, feet planted firmly on the mattress as he pounded into her now motionless body.

"Yes, oh god yes!" Minka cried

Minka was overwhelmed with emotions both physically and mentally. Lighting bolts of pleasure ran down her spine and into her quim. A slow hot ache was building between her legs. 

The smell and sound of sex mixed with moans and gasps filled the room.   
Tom grinned against the side of her neck, Minka's head buried in the crook of his neck as she held onto him. 

Again, he manoeuvred them so they were on their sides. Tom smoothed his arms down her back and around her bottom, pushing her up for better access. Minka adjusted her leg, her arms coming to hug his upper body. 

Embraced lovingly Tom and Minka moved at the same time. His cock stroking her walls deep and hard. 

"Cum on, cum for me! Cum hard, I wanna feel it!" Tom hissed into her ear. "Cum for me so I can cum!" 

Minka tilted her head upwards and pressed her lips to the base of his throat, tongue tracing his Adams Apple. The feel of his facial hair against her lips had caused Minka to shutter. Her lips found his and she kissed him passionately. 

Her orgasm was building, she could feel it. Minka's pussy flushed, heat spread from her belly to her quim, throbbing and clutching. Tom sensed her undoing and grasped her bum cheeks roughly, bracing his lover for increased speed. 

"I'm gonna cum!" Minka announced, her breath hot and ragged. "Fuck, Tom!" 

"That's it, cum for me! Let me cream your insides! I want that baby, Minka! Give it to me!" He huffed darkly into her throat. 

"Yes!" She gasped

"Your mine, Minka!" Tom growled, "I'm never going to let you go, I must possess you, I want you. Cum on gorgeous girl, cum for me! Show daddy how much you love his cock and cum for me, hard!" He edged. 

Minka felt her body go weak as her orgasm took over. Light headed she rested her head against Tom's chest as he held her through the hardest orgasm of her life. He too came, gasping and panting out loud. Her quim throbbed around his cock, greedily milking him for all his seed. 

Tom kissed her forehead as she regained her breath, shaky from her high. Naturally, she tried to disconnect from him. Tom refused and placed his arms around the small of her back. Adjusting her leg on his hip she sighed with the feeling of his softening member still inside her body. 

Sweet kisses affectionately peppered along her jaw and across her cheeks to her lips. Tom nuzzled his nose against hers lovingly as he made sure that his lover was content and safe. Slowly his seed leaked out of her womanhood and onto their thighs. The hot sticky material a solid reminder that once more, they had unprotected sex. If she wasn't pregnant before she would be now. 

"Why do you want a baby so badly?" Minka asked him softly. 

"I've got that paternal itch." Tom cooed, curling his fingers under her chin and drawing her in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is hard to write, ok? And I'm not joking when I say it's hard to think of new positions, locations and conversation so it doesn't mirror something that's already been written. Because that would be incredibly boring.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm not feeling good," Minka mumbled into her pillow, her stomach spur and in knots. 

Outside was dark out and the clock read 5 am. Tom finally dismounted her a few hours ago leaving Minka exhausted. Beside her Tom stretched out lazily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"It's not morning sickness, too early," Tom replied. 

"Maybe it's just the flu?" Minka offered. 

"Maybe you just don't want to go into the office with me?" Tom countered seriously. 

True, she really didn't want to go back there. Minka wanted to stay in bed and sleep. She was far too lazy to actually make an attempt to escape once more. The first time she met Tom. Minka didn't want to take the risk and run into someone worse. OCD, slight psychotic tendencies and possessive issues aside, Tom was basically the jackpot of abductors. 

"I just want to sleep! You can tie me to headboard for all I care as long as I can roll around comfortably." Minka whined. 

Tom raised his head up and glared at her, apparently offended by her statement. If he hadn't of done it before she'd have never mentioned it. 

"I'm not going to tie you to the bed!" Tom snapped. "I don't need too! My  
house has video monitoring that I can access from work!" 

Great, she was virtually in prison. Locked in by an unknown security code and watched by Big Brother. Sudden she felt self-conscious of Tom observing her, probably obsessively, from work. 

"So it's a prison?" Minka asked him sadly. 

"Fortified palace," Tom smirked. "There's plenty of women that would love to be in this house. Your lucky, Minks." 

Toms ego stroking wasn't something new. He always had to point out good traits or things his money had bought. For such a good looking fella with an impressive job title, Tom was very insecure which was a very scary thing.

"Come on, get up. Let's have a shower and get some breakfast. You'll feel better after that." Tom urged, shooing her out of the bed. Groaning in protest Minka slowly got up from the bed and follow Tom's bare bum into his bathroom. 

The shower was uneventful, thank god, and she found herself standing in his bathroom wrapped in a towel. Tom opened his medicine cabinet and with his back to her opened a pill bottle, shaking two small round pills into his hand. 

"Take these." Tom offered, a weak smile on his face. 

"What is it?" Minka asked with apprehensive. 

Although not a pill expert Minka knew those were prescribed medication and not Tylenol. As it was Minka had her suspicions that Tom was somehow drugging her. There were periods of time that completely flew out the window. Minka would look at the clock and it would read a time, then she'd look at it again and within minutes 2 hours had gone by. 

"It'll make you feel better, take it, ya?" Tom soothed, offering the pills more aggressively. 

"Ummm, no. I'm ok." Minka denied with a cautious voice. 

"No, I think you need to take them. Don't fucking fight me on this, Minka." Tom snapped.

Tom narrowed his eyes and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. Minka placed tension on the hold and pulled back away from him. Clamping her mouth shut she refused to let him put the pills in her mouth. Much to her shock and disgust Tom pried her teeth apart with his fingers and shoved the pills into her mouth. 

His hand covered her mouth and he tilted her head back. Unable to spit them out Minka felt the pills dissolve on her tongue. The bitter taste causing her to choke and automatically swallow, essentially consuming the mystery drugs. 

Once he was satisfied with the results Tom let her go. Minka stepped back, a mean look on her face. She had her hands on her hips and soured when he tried to grab her again. 

"What the Fuck did you just give me?!" Minka demanded. 

"Vitamins," Tom lied.

"Bullshit!" Minka snapped, her voice dripping with venom. 

Tom raised an eyebrow up with an amused look on his face. He was relaxed and behaving as of he hadn't just shoved two pills into her mouth. What Tom perceived to be alright was amazing. He truly didn't understand or care that you can't do these things to people!

"I'd never give you something that would hurt you, Minka, you know this." Tom addressed, towelling himself dry. "It's good for you...and better for me." He added under his breath. 

Minka felt her body flush and she braced her hands on the counter as she became light headed. Whatever he gave her was kicking in and Tom didn't seem too concerned. Fluttering her eyes closed she swayed, falling a little into the bathroom counter. Tom grabbed hold of the towel around her body and supported her. 

"Easy there, sweets." Tom cooed in her ear, his hot breath fanning across the back of her neck. 

Her head stopped spinning but the warm happy feeling remained. Smiling dumbly she leant back against his body, raising her arms up to circle around his neck.

"It's not the time for that, sweetheart," Tom mumbled into the side of her neck, kissing her pulse point. Strong hands massaged her shoulder, down her upper arms and across her shoulders. Minka moaned and rolled her head forward, body melting. "Come on, I don't want to be late for work."

Somewhere between the bathroom and trying to shimmy into her new jeans, Minka concluded that Tom gave her some type of pain medication. The last time she felt this warm, fuzzy and loopy was when the doctor gave her morphine after her accident. 

"What...the hell…did you give me?" Minka asked again for the third time.  
Tom came behind her and clasped her new bra closed, hands coming around her front to adjust her breasts in the lace material. 

"Something to make you relax." Tom smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Here, wear this top." He suggested, handing her a long sleeve shirt that his her breasts from public view as well as her curvaceous figure. 

While shopping Tom took great care in helping her pick out clothing he deemed "appropriate" When in reality he was assuring Minka's body was hidden from other males views. Tom reminded her that only he was allowed to see and fantasise over her beautiful body. 

Nodding her head she raised her arms and allowed Tom to put her shirt on. Adjusting the material properly he stood back to view his handy work. 

"Very nice," he grinned. "I love that I know how sexy and delicious you are under there but no one else does!" 

"Hmm," she moaned, faintly aroused. "You always loved the chubbies?" 

Tom grinned, his hands possessively on her hips, "I love beautiful women, period. But chubby is nice, ya? I like the feel of softness against my hard muscles. Sexy full hips perfect for child bearing and lush soft tits that fit perfectly in my hand and feeds our baby till it's content." 

Jesus, he was smooth. Just when Minka was starting to resent the man he said something like that that drew her back in. 

"My perfect little chubby bunny!" Tom cooed, kissing her mouth. "Come on, I'm going to be late for work! One more day and then it's the weekend. I thought we could go away." 

He padded her bum with his hand and finished buttoning his shirt, following her into the kitchen area. It took her a few moments to remember why she was in here again. The pills were making her brain funky. 

"Space cadet," Tom chuckled, ruffling her hair. 

"I'm mad at you though for doing that," Minka confessed, eyes glossy and out of focus. "You can't...drug people. It's illegal." 

"I didn't drug you, you took the pills. Drugging would imply I placed it secretly in your food or snuck up behind you and shot it into your system." Tom defended. "Which I might add is worrisome because you've been taking quite a few in the last couple of days." 

Confused as to what he was talking about Minka placed her hands on the countertop and swayed forward. The fun of the effects of the pills was wearing off.

"What?" She hissed in confusion, eyes half shut as she tried to focus on Tom standing near the table. "I didn't take any pills!"

"Minka, please," Tom answered, raising his hand up to stop her. "70% of the time your not "there" completely." 

"You gave them to me then!" Minka accused. 

"Prove it," Tom suggested, his eyes mirroring a predator as he watched her. "I strongly suggest you stop making serious accusations against me and take responsibility for yourself." 

Minka was speechless. Tom managed to turn this around back on her again and his psychotic behaviour was her fault. How was she supposed to even respond to that? Especially since she was under the influence of what he forced her to take. Tom was smarter than her at head-games. Minka was naive and somewhat innocent. He was far beyond what she could handle or comprehend. 

"You're a psychopath!" Minka accused with shock. 

"Hardly," Tom dismissed darkly. "If I was then I wouldn't be in the business of caring!" His voice was venomous and his face ugly. "You're not the first to try and diagnosis me and fail, my dear. Until it has a name it doesn't exist and I strongly suggest you stop testing me, little girl. Now get your shit together we have to leave for the office."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said that this story was going to be dark and I felt that it was starting to get a little too warm and fuzzy. Tom isn't a psychopath because if he was, he wouldn't be able to care about other people, which he actually genuinely does. I'm gunning for a personality disorder combined with personal insecurities and OCD tendencies. I'm staying true to my word when I do say that Tom's character will not under any circumstances physically harm Minka. Although, he may take a few swings at a few perceived rivals or threats towards Minka.


	9. Chapter 9

Whatever Tom had given her wore off about an hour after the entered his office. Bitterly Minka curled up in her chair with her legs tucked up under her defensively, glaring at Tom's back. He was oblivious to how she was feeling and focused on his work. 

A few times she dramatically groaned out loud only for him to turn and acknowledge her for a moment and going back to his work. 

"Whatever you gave me is worn off. I think I'm gonna barf." Minka pointed out truthfully. 

"I didn't give you anything." Tom corrected sharply. "And if you're going to vomit use the washroom." 

"Oh so sympathetic." Minka blanched sarcastically. 

"You did it to yourself, my dear." Tom retorted, swivelling in his chair to face her. 

Minka wasn't going to argue. Arguing with Tom only made them both run in circles which resulted in her having a headache. Tom won and he gave a smug look every time. She wanted to slap him. 

Sighing heavily he opened the top drawer of his desk and tossed her a small bottle of Tylenol. It wasn't the gravel that she'd wish for but it was better than nothing. 

The office was busier than normal because of the last push for help before the weekend. A few times Tom actually left the office and went out into the beehive to help his councillors with a tricky case or to address someone directly at the front desk. 

With curiosity she watched as he would stand there politely no matter how much someone yelled, cursed or snapped at him. When they were finished their rant he would ask for them to stop using bad language or they'd have to be escorted out of the building by security.

Minka's own curiosity was starting to heighten and she found herself making it just outside his office door. She would linger in the doorway and lean against the frame observing everyone around her. Tom had given her permission several times to go into their staff from for drinks or a snack but her hesitation and nervousness prevented her from doing so. Perhaps today she would be able to push herself out the door completely.

"There's a lovely ginger tea in the staff room that would help settle your stomach," Tom informed her, taking his seat once more. "You're not my prisoner, Minka, you are allowed to wander."

"Can I go outside?" she asked curiously, eyebrow raised. 

Tom looked confused as to what she meant exactly. They were in the middle of a busy city, where was outside exactly? On the city block, in the building's courtyard? Minka didn't even know. She never expected him to say "Yes" so her destination wasn't thought of. 

"What is outside exactly? There's nothing really around here except office buildings and a few cafes. We have everything a cafe would offer for free." Tom reasoned, "There are no parks to wander in." 

"Oh" Minka replied, her voice perky at the mere thought of Tom entertaining the idea of her having freedom from his constant observation. "Never mind then," she added with a smile unwanting to argue with the man.

"Go get a tea sweetheart. I have to have a private conference call with my bosses." Tom ushered, waving her off with his hand. 

Slowly and with caution, she got up from her chair and inched towards the open door. One eye was on Tom and the other was on the door. He sat there stiff as a board and with a disappointed look on his face. Minka was trying to establish if this was a test or not. Something she wouldn't put past Tom. 

With two feet out the door and in the busy hallway, she stood there waiting for Tom's next move. He remained silent and once more ushered her with his hand, shooing her. 

"Close my door." He ordered, she did. 

Staring at a closed door she stood there unsure of what to do next. Minka was finding it such a foreign concept to actually go and do something other than sitting in his office, that she struggled to do what was requested of her. 

Naturally, she couldn't just stand here all day staring at a closed door. Such odd behaviour would be picked up by a staff member right away. Turning her head to the side she acknowledged the staff room. It was a few feet down the hallway but to her, it may as well have been a mile away. 

Reluctantly she moved her body to face the staff room. Almost as if she were learning to walk again Minka placed one foot forward and forced herself to take another. Eventually, a slow shuffle was established and she made it to the staff room. Poking her head in the door Minka was relieved to see that no one was in there at the time. 

Taking a deep breath Minka willed herself to go into the room. In the back of her mind, Tom was still testing her. 

This was so ridiculous that Minka had to giggle to herself as she wandered to the counter which housed various teas and coffees. They had one of those fancy coffee machines that make special coffees by the cup. It was nice to know her tax dollars was being put to good use. 

A fruit basket filled with fruit and a covered tray of various baked goods were on the other side of the counter. Uninterested in the food she found the ginger tea Tom had told her about and sat down at the table. 

Feeling creative she took her hot mug and pushed a chair over to the window. The window's ledge made a good resting spot for her cup and she sat down, looking out the window and onto the busy city below. 

She still had no idea where the hell she was. There were no identifying signs large enough for her eyes to make out. In Minka's hurry to get away from her parents she forgot her glasses. In general, she was able to see writing just not from distances. Which didn't help with identifying where she was. 

"Ah! Good to see you outside the office." she heard, familiar Aussie accent breaking the silence. 

Minka, startled and rattled out of her thoughts she turned with a jolt and looked at the imposing giant. Tom was tall but this man was taller and physically bigger. If he was her social worker she'd be terrified of him. 

"Ya, conference call." She told him softly, not wanting to make conversation. 

"Ah! Makes sense. I'm Chris by the way, and you are?"

Was she supposed to speak to him or anyone in general? Tom never said anything to her either way. Minka knew that he was "Off" when it came to her and him in regards to the relationship. At times she thought he saw her as a normal lover and at others, she was his secret captive. 

"Savanna" she smiled. 

Tom never told anyone in the office her name or produced paperwork for why she was here, so her little white lie about her name should pass. 

"Savanna, nice to meet you." Chris smiled, holding his hand out for her. 

Warily Minka took it, a feel of dread washed over her. It was an uneasy feeling that made her woman's instincts scream out "Danger" Forcing a smile she finished the friendly gesture and took her hand back. She tried to not hold it to her chest defensively, alerting the man to her impression of him. 

Even with Tom and what he's said and done to her, the circumstances as to how she came to him when he touched her she enjoyed it. Tom made her warm, fuzzy, she felt safe. It was relaxing and he brought her genuine pleasure. This man scared the shit out of her and Minka didn't know why, yet.

Chris made himself a cup of coffee and sat on the other side of the table, picking up a magazine to read. Without really acknowledging her he asked her casual, safe questions. 

"How are you liking the program?" he asked. 

"Boring," she replied friendly. 

"Tom can be a bit of a hard-ass but he's a good guy," Chris informed her. "He's tough as nails. He's the only fella I know that can stand there and deal with some of these impossible mothers and not scream at them in frustration." 

That was an odd thing to say about your work to a stranger. She was sure that they all harboured these feelings internally, how could you not? Fuck, Minka had been here for a week and her hatred towards people had increased ten-fold, but she wasn't going to say it out loud. 

"How long are you going to be here for?" Chris asked her curiously. 

Crap. She didn't know how to answer that exactly. Somehow "Until Tom gets me pregnant and I can no longer be here because it's too noticeable" wasn't going to cut it as an answer. 

"I'm not sure it's up to Tom and the program, I guess. Has he done this type of thing before?" Minka asked. 

"He has but they've never been as lazy as you. Normally Tom keeps them pretty busy." Chris smiled. 

Asshole.

"I've noticed that you have issues, though, so he's probably working with you verbally until he gets you to do actual work." the man added. 

Handsome jerk-off. 

Offended and pissed off she forced a smile and brought her tea to her lips. Taking a sip Minka savoured the flavour and how it warmed her from the inside. Her sour stomach was settling and if Chris would go away perhaps he'll take this headache with him. 

Almost as if the gods themselves actually blessed her for once in her life, Tom poked his head through the open door and called her. Minka noted how he didn't use her name, thank god! She stood, bid Chris goodbye and left with Tom. 

In the safety of Tom's office, she closed the door and pushed him up against it. Tom was stunned as her lips pressed against his feverishly. He moaned and raised his hands up, lacing his fingers through her hair and holding her in place. 

"I missed you too!" he moaned with a smile. 

"Protect me from that man!" Minka holds him, shocked that it fell from her mouth like that. An unexpected request from a man she just met. 

"What did he do to you?" Tom inquired, his face showing genuine concern towards her. Pulling back a little he inspected her carefully. Hands roamed over Minka's body looking for any signs of injuries, which was alarming. "Did he hurt you?" Tom asked her, fingertips tracing along her jaw, under her chin and down the front of her throat. 

"No, he just scares me," Minka explained with worry. "My woman's intuition screams that he's a danger." 

"Then he must be a danger." Tom agreed sympathetically, nodding his head, "At least to you." 

She watched his eyes go dark. This wasn't like before when it was induced by lust. This was something more primal, feral even. Tom was in protector mode and she feared he'd march back down the hallway and attack Chris. 

If it wasn't for the fear of him losing his job and getting arrested Minka wouldn't be so quick to calm her lover down. 

"Yes, of course, I'll protect you. I said I would." Tom informed her, kissing her once more. "I'm nearly done for the day. Stay in the office where I can guard you against him, ya?" 

"Yes," she agreed, sitting back in her little spot comfortably. With Tom as a buffer between her and Chris she calmed down a little, her brain wondering where Tom was taking her for the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom is an asshole, granted, it's not really his fault. Chris is a bigger asshole and it's entirely of his choosing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smutty smut is smutty*  
> NSFW  
> Adult situations

Minka allowed the hot water to soothe her aching body. Slowly as she sunk down into the large hot tub, her arms hooked over the side and allowed her lower half to float up and stretch out as she waited for Tom. 

He had taken her to his families vacation home which was about an hour away from her parent's house. On the drive up she had a mild panic attack. Tom hadn't told her where they were going, it was a surprise. So when they started getting close to her parents home Minka panicked and thought he was giving her back to her parents. 

Tom had to pull the car over and talk her through the attack. Neither of them had any pills to calm her down, ironically enough. 

Eventually, his soft calming voice had her breathing normally and they were able to continue on their journey. Now she was waiting in the hot tub for Tom and a glass of wine. 

"Here you go, love," Tom spoke, handing her a glass of white wine.

Minka had joked that she wish she had a drink and Tom offered her wine. She didn't think he'd offer her alcohol since she was technically underage for that. 

"Thank you," she smiled, taking a sip of the bitter liquid. 

Minka was no stranger to underage drinking. 

Tom slipped gracefully into the tub next to her fully submerging himself up to his neck. In his hand was a glass of wine that he carefully kept it away from the water. Sitting beside her he sipped his wine and observed how she still floated in front of him with her wine outside the tub in her hand. 

"Are you ok, now?" he asked, genuinely concerned for her well-being. 

Placing his wine on the small table beside the tub he reached out and ran his hand up her wet back and back down to her bum, cupping her cheek. 

"Ya, I was just...I didn't know if I did something wrong and you were...you know, giving me back to my parents." Minka confessed, facing away from him and observing the outside world. 

The cabin was built a few years ago in a private gated community. Despite it being a culdesac there was a lot of thick foliage, trees and rocks that assured privacy. Tom's parent's cabin was built on a piece of property that dropped off so they had an amazing view off the back deck of the mountains and forest. 

"I am never going to let you go back to that house, Minka," Tom assured her, turning his body so he was closer to her. "Ever"

Minka rolled her head so that she was facing him. There was something in his eyes that told her he was being honest with her, Smiling lightly Minka raised the glass to her lips and took another sip. 

Affectionately he brushed wet hair out of her face and leant into her, kissing the side of her jaw, lips nibbling lovingly along the plains of her flesh. Tom was quickly learning all her sweet spots and how to touch her there. Luckily for her in the safety of his fortress, Tom was very affectionate and touchy. Outside he was reserved besides hand holding and chasing away other males that paid her attention. Minka couldn't ever recall him kissing her in the middle of a shopping mall or in traffic. 

"I love you so much," Tom mumbled into the side of her neck. 

"I love you too," Minka cooed, convinced that she partially loved him at this point. Eventually, she'd love him fully and completely.

Moaning she tilted her head back and allowed him to press sweet kisses along the side of her neck, over the mark he had made earlier in the week and to her shoulder.

"My beautiful Minks," he added, a wet hand cupping her cheek. 

"I've never done this before," Minka confessed nervously. 

Tom was taken back by her statement unsure of what she had meant. They had sex, more than she could count but Minka meant in a hot tub. 

"I mean in a hot tub." Minka clarified, flushing. 

"Oh? Well we have to fix that, don't we love?" Tom murmured with arousal. 

Minka relinquished her wine and floated over to Tom, straddling his lap easily with the weightlessness of the water around them. His hands came around her waist and he playfully lifted her up and back down against his body. She met him for a kiss part way back down, giggling. 

She could feel his hard member pressed against her tummy as she straddled his hips, her legs on either side of his and resting on the seat. This brought flashbacks to the first time they made love in the backseat of his car, except this time the circumstance is different. 

Tom took hold of his of his manhood, steadying himself for her. Minka readied herself above him and slowly sunk down until he was hilt deep inside her body. Shuttering in unison they gasped into each other's mouths as they adjusted to the feeling. 

"Fuck" she mumbled into his mouth. 

"That's the plan!" he cheekily replied. 

Minka leant back and allowed the water to support her body. At an impossible angle, she ran her hands up and down his firm body admiring how gorgeous he really is. 

He leant back against the seat and allowed her to touch him. Lustfully he observed her explore his muscles and the plains of his body, 

"So gorgeous!" she moaned, moving her hips slowly back and forth. 

Tom bit his lower lip and hissed in pleasure as she started in a slow rhythm. The hands that so possessively held her hips smoothed their way up her curves to cup her breasts. He massaged and rolled them tenderly, fingers pinching and pulling stiff nipples. 

Thrusting her chest out for him further she deepened her hip rolling. Swallowing heavily Minka fluttered her eyes closed and fell forward, hands on his shoulders as she steadied herself, increasing their pace. 

Tom thrust up to match her movements. His moans and groans fueled her further and she felt the arousal building. 

"Fuck" he cursed, voice heavy with lust and want. "Yes baby, ride daddy!" 

Minka stretched up and curved her spine, lips pressed roughly against his. Tom's hands travelled across her lower back and cupped her bare bottom. Fingers squeezing into plush flesh as he helped move her up and down his hard cock. 

Water sloshed everywhere and for a brief moment, Minka was worried about the wine getting knocked over. 

"Oh god!" Minka moaned, her voice strained 

"Not too many positions in a hot tub, I'm afraid!" Tom moaned, surprising her by standing up. He managed to hold her in place as the water took care of her weight. "I can't sink myself into you properly!" he added.

Tom held her in place against him with one arm and swept the wine glasses off the table top with his other. Surprised she let out a squeak at the sound of shattering glass on the wooden deck. Tom growled possessively and raised his lover up out of the water depositing her on the table top. 

Dripping wet and slick with need Tom knelt on the seat and parted her thighs. He was able to lower his head and attack her sex with his tongue. Tongue lapped and licked around her clit and back down her dripping entrance. 

"Fuck, your nice and gaping now!" Tom growled, biting the inside of her thigh lightly. 

Minka felt two fingers easily slip inside her body, curling and thrusting in and out. She gasped, arching her back and pushing back against his hand. The feeling of fingerpads stroking her soft creamy walls had her moaning like a wanton whore. 

Slowing his speed Tom watched her pleasure etched face carefully while attempting to add a third finger. Minka crinkled her nose and slowed her breathing. She felt full, tight and definitely had a strain around her opening. 

"Does it hurt?" he cooed, lust dripping from his voice. 

"A little," she admitted. 

Just like that Tom withdrew his third finger and went back to fucking her with two. Familiar with the fullness she cooed, rolling her hips against his hand. Tom lowered himself over her, his lips falling around a pert nipple. He tugged and licked in time with his fingers as he continued to work her pussy. 

Minka felt herself getting wetter than before, her sex flushed with heat and arousal. Slowly her lips were starting to swell with need and want. 

"Ya, you like that, don't you baby?" Tom huffed into her mouth, roughly thrusting his fingers into her aching core. 

"Fuck me!" she complained in response, whining into his mouth as she raised her hips and pressed them into his hand. 

"Fuck you?" he repeated, teasing her. "I think I can do that!"

Tom stood to his full height, grabbing her hips and easily sliding her bum to the edge of the hot tub. Wrapping her legs around his waist she eagerly parted her folds and held herself open for him. Seeing how Minka had caught Tom's attention she playfully ran her fingers over her own swollen clit, cooing and moaning for added effect. 

"That's it, touch yourself!" Tom commanded. "Touch yourself for daddy!"

With one hand he took hold of his cock and the other held her folds open. Casually he palmed his throbbing manhood while watching Minka lazily run her fingers up and down her cunny. Unable to handle it any further Tom brushed her hand away and lined himself up. Thrusting forward he sunk balls deep into her aching quim. 

Minka cupped her titties with her hands, massaging and rubbing them as Tom took complete possession of her body. Two strong hands grabbed her hips, fingers digging into her flesh as he held her down and pushed into her. 

She could hear their bodies connecting wetly. her arousal slicking his cock. Shyly Minka moved her hand down the front of her body and to her mound. Fingers gingerly touched the fat sex organ spearing her body. Tom slowed and allowed her to explore further, fluttering her fingers down his shaft and to where they connected. Tom's cock felt hot, wet and creamy. Shuttering she guided her fingers back up to her clit and settled in a circular motion. 

"I'm gonna cum," Tom huffed, "Cum for me,"

"Me too!" Minka gasped, her pussy starting to throb, stomach in knots.

"I'm gonna cum so hard inside my little one!" Tom declared dangerously. "Flood that womb with my seed until your leaking jizz for days!" 

"Oh god, yes!" 

"You love daddies cum, don't you?" Tom asked her, tilting his head and watching her like a horny predator. "Maybe daddy should cum on that pretty little face. So young and sweet!"

"I want you in my mouth!" Minka "Cum on my tongue?"

Her request stunned him but Tom agreed with a wolfish grin, nodding his head. 

"Only if you promise to swallow every drop I give you!" 

"I promise, daddy!" Minka moaned, stroking her clit harder than before. 

"Cum for me so I can paint your tongue milky white!" Tom growled. 

Minka felt her quim tighten and the pressure building in her core. She was close, her breathing was laboured and she waited for something to push her over the edge. With her concentration wavering her fingers slipped off her swollen clit, breaking her trance. Tom pressed two firm fingertips to her button and watched with great pride as she cascaded over the edge. 

She gasped, her chest heaving as Minka's body convulsed in pleasure. A sharp surge of pleasure shot up her spine, tingling and electric. Her recovery was cut short as Tom roughly manoeuvred her back into the hot tub. Her bottom hit the seat with a bruising splash, fingers gripping her hair aggressively as he moved her head so she was facing Tom's straining erection, throbbing and bobbing in front of her.

"Open," he growled,

Minka opened her mouth, her pussy still throbbing from her orgasm. Tom dipped his hips down a little and placed his head on her tongue. Calculating and in control he thrust his hips forward, lips encasing his shaft and her tongue running along his underside. 

"Fuck" he gasped, "Fucking swallow, little girl! I'm gonna cum! Eat daddy up!"

Tom paused in front of her, his cock resting on her tongue. Keeping her lips wrapped solidly around him Minka waited for the first taste of his salty release. He let out a lust driven roar as his orgasm hit him, hard. A thick hot liquid flooded her mouth at an alarming rate. Something that Minka wasn't expecting. She had never actually done this before. 

Unaware of what to expect she froze and allowed him to push into her mouth gently, groaning and panting. She definitely knew that his cum was surrounding his prick, Minka had yet to swallow. 

"Swallow," Tom grinned, stroking his fingers over her puffed cheeks. 

He tasted salty, bitter and there was an unfamiliar musk. Testing herself she swallowed a little, the taste following the jizz down her throat and into her belly. 

Tom's softening member slipped from her mouth and hung low and heavy between his legs. He watched in amusement as she swished the cum around in her mouth, unsure of whether she wanted to swallow the rest or not. 

"Open your mouth, let daddy see his spunk on your tongue!" he cooed, taking hold of her chin. 

Minka tilted her head back a little and opened her mouth, showing him exactly what he wanted. A smaller pool of white thickness pooled on her tongue as she desperately tried not to dribble any down her chin. 

"Oh, that's hot!" Tom moaned, placing two fingers into her mouth and spreading his cum around her tongue. He pulled them out to take a look, admiring how his own fluids coated his fingers. "You milked daddy good, didn't you? I have to get you to blow me to completion next time. Talented little tongue and fingers, don't you?" he asked lustfully, his pupils fully dialated.

Finally, she swallowed the last of his gift and opened her mouth to show him. Tom had pride beaming off him after realising that she swallowed every drop. For added effect Minka moaned out loud and encased her lips around his now soft cock, cleaning him off and licking his slit of the last drop. His dirty fingers were next. 

"Kinky little thing, aren't you?" Tom inquired with interest. 

"I wanna explore," she confessed. 

"I'll be your guide, sweet little one," Tom assured her with a possessive growl, pulling her up to stand before him. He kissed her hard and passionately, the taste of his cum on her lips and tongue making him moan. "Daddy will take you where you need to go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on anything will resume on Monday, hopefully. Quite frankly my brain hurts. 
> 
> Apparently I like fluids a lot, or maybe just Tom's fluids. Either way, I apologize for nothing.
> 
> Also, Minka is 18 and Tom is 35 in this story. Which means there's an age difference of 17 years. Chris is also roughly the same age as Tom give or take a few years.
> 
> One last thing, and I'll shut up. Is anyone interested in seeing photos of what certain things look like? I mean Tom's house/The cabin, specific areas, that sort of thing? I can't describe certain things to save me bloody life.


	11. Chapter 11

Tom was a paradox, a puzzle that wasn't solvable by man. How could a human being be so strong and assertive yet weak and faulty at the same time? As Minka lay in the bed holding Tom as he slept she wondered how on earth she could unravel this man to a degree which she understood. 

He slept peacefully in her arms, literally. Toms' head was on her chest and he curled into her side. Their roles were reversed and in the early morning hours, it almost looked blissful. 

Lovingly she ran her fingers through his locks in a calming manner. A faint moan would escape parted lips as his body subconsciously reacted to her embraces. 

After consuming a few more glasses of wine Tom had ended up in this position. Still, protectively she sat up proud, back against the headboard, Minka felt proud and able-bodied with providing Thomas with this level of unabashed comfort. Despite this, even in sleep, Tom was able to make sure his dominance was known. A large hand fanned out on her stomach only inches away from his head. 

She held her breath as Tom adjusted himself in her arms. A deep sigh of comfort escaped slightly parted lips and he nuzzled his cheek into her bare chest. 

Maternal instinct kicked in and she drew up the blankets that had fallen off his shoulders and down his back. In response, Tom's eyebrow wrinkled a little until he realised that she placed blankets on him. Smiling Minka tucked the blankets in around him and settled herself back against the headboard. 

Holding her lover securely she turned her head and looked out the picture window. His parent's cabin was amazing. At first, she didn't believe that this was it. In Minka's circle of friends and the people she grew up with, a vacation cabin meant some one bedroom small cabin in the woods that smelt like fish and stale beer.   
She had asked what his parents did for a living and Tom reluctantly stated they were a semi-retired couple involved in pharmaceuticals. Whether that meant a legit business career or organised drug trade Minka didn't know, she wasn't going to press the issue any further. It was clear Tom was uncomfortable about the subject regardless. There was some form of relief on his face when he stated they resided in England most of the time. 

That's about the time when Tom started to drink more wine. Minka inadvertently stirred old wounds and it made her sad.

As selfish as it sounded Minka took solstice in the fact that Tom was flawed like her. They shared a common ground, they were equal in something. That wasn't exactly something Minka could say about a lot of things. When they say "opposites attract" they really mean it. Minka didn't believe in that until now. The living proof was sleeping in her arms like a sweet innocent child. Perhaps, in a way, Tom was a sweet innocent child. 

There were a few times where Minka had seen a crack in his armour. It was never at home, always at work. At home, Tom was strong, the undisputed king of his castle. But at work, especially when he dealt with newly single mothers in difficult heartbreaking situations, he broke, just a little. That deep humanitarian heart he hides under a thick slate of concrete and barbed wire, shown. 

But there was also a dark side. A deeply seeded entity that made Tom dangerous, very dangerous, not towards her but towards other people. Not once had Minka ever feared for her physical safety besides the first time they had met. Tom took great care in making sure that she was safe and well cared for. Even after they made love Tom had a routine he went through. 

If he left any bruises he apologised and placed sweet kisses over the marks. His bite marks were cleaned and constantly checked to make sure they were healing nicely. Tom even took do care and cleaned her sex with a warm washcloth after they were done.   
From there she would fall asleep in his arms much like he was right now. It was a deep sleep, a peaceful one. Minka slept with the reassurance that Tom would protect her from the darkness of night. 

"What time is it, love?" Tom asked, groggy from sleep and wine consumption.

Looking over at the clock she replied "3 am," 

"Fuck," he groaned, rolling onto his back and stretching. "Why aren't you sleeping?" 

"I'm not sleepy," Minka lied with a faint smile. She didn't want to tell Tom that his snuggling up to her prevented Minka from sleeping. Minka didn't want any to give the man an excuse to never do that again. 

Tom didn't respond. Instead, he stared up at the ceiling, eyes blinking rapidly in a bid to clear the sleep away. When that didn't work he raised his hands and manually cleaned his eyes. 

Slowly he sat up, swinging his feet to the side of the bed. He looked around the bedroom before getting up, shakily. Minka knew that shuffle well, Tom was hung over. In the background, she could hear the water from the tap running. A short time later he came back into the vast bedroom, pausing at the front of the bed. 

Right now Minka was laying in the middle of the bed. Something Tom apparently didn't approve of. He nodded his head in the direction of the window followed by his hand indicating the same thing. 

"Lovers sleep away from the door," Tom informed her as she shuffled to the cold side of the bed. "It's my duty as a man and your lover to protect you from anything that walks through that door. And I can't do that if you're in the way." 

That was probably one of the most beautiful, romantic things Minka had every heard in her life. It made her stomach get butterflies and a flood of warmth kissed her from head to toe. Snuggling under the blankets she instantly curled into his side, mirroring his previous position. Tom's arm came around her body in a loving embrace and he took a heavy sigh. 

"I didn't say or do anything...inappropriate, did I?" Tom asked her, finally breaking the peaceful silence. 

What exactly was his definition of inappropriate? Because Minka could list about 200 things he's said or done that weren't socially acceptable in normal crowds. But, to the best of her knowledge, he had become rather subdued the entire time he was "drunk" 

"No," she told him truthfully. "You didn't really do anything but sit on the deck and stare out into the forest." 

"Ok, good," Tom replied sincerely. 

When Tom started to increase his drinking Minka slowly pulled back from hers. It was within her nature to take care of people and drunk people were no exception. She had never seen Tom inebriated before and didn't know how he'd react, so she wanted to be sober for anything that did happen. 

"Go to sleep," he mumbled, gently nudging her off him. 

Minka automatically rolled onto her side facing the window. He scooted up behind her, spooning her from behind with a strong arm hooking around her waist. 

"When we're at home you know I make you sleep farthest from the door." Tom brought up, "Why would now be any different?"

"I didn't know that was why you wanted me there. I thought that was just your side of the bed." Minka defended. 

"Well, it is my side of the bed." Tom agreed, "It's the same reason as to why I walk on the outside you and I make sure I'm the first into the room. I do these things because of my drive to protect you, Minks." 

"You're perfect," she sighed romantically, snuggling into his arms more securely than before. 

Tom adjusted himself behind her, tucking her head under his chin and raising his legs up to mould better around her. 

"Hardly," he smirked. "I just love you a lot." 

"I love you, too," Minka replied sincerely, interlacing her fingers through his fingers. Their hands now rested on her stomach together. That warm fuzzy feeling washed over her and Minka could feel herself letting go and falling asleep. 

"I know you do or you wouldn't put up with my...corks...the way you do," Tom confessed somewhat darkly. His voice had a hint of bitterness to it and Minka wasn't sure if it was due to him upset that she did stick around or because someone hadn't before. 

Tom never discussed previous lovers or held any evidence in his home that he was once in a relationship. The only photos she found in his home were generic prints you bought in a store of nature and different places in the world. A few oil abstract paintings also aligned the walls. 

At work, he had photos of himself and co-workers at events or him with the children he's helped. Those were the ones where Tom looked the most genuinely happy. A big bright smile that raised all the way to the corner of his eyes. They always made her smile in return. 

But there were no photos of his family although she knew he had them. In brief, Tom mentioned a brother along with his parents but that was it. The cabin they occupied now had no photographs either, only paintings. 

Minka was sure that if and when they had a little one of their own Tom would plaster the house in various photos of the baby that he'd take himself, portraits of their little family together and professional pictures of the bubbly adorable bundle that they'd call their own. Even though she should be worried about possibly be pregnant and having a baby, that series of thoughts made her smile. 

There was no doubt in her mind that Tom would be the most affectionate, protective father to their children or any children he has. Minka had seen first hand how he interacted with children and babies in the office. He was a completely different man than what he presented towards other adults. 

"Go to sleep," he mumbled sleepily, "I've got you now, your safe," 

"I know," she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, here's pictures of what I figured his parents cabin looks like. This is an important filler chapter for future chapters. 
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/dyxxu63p9/)   
>  [](https://postimg.org/image/92e4xmq29/)   
>  [](https://postimg.org/image/pt1p2oeyh/)   
>  [](https://postimg.org/image/p7rlu286f/)   
>  [](https://postimg.org/image/71cc645t5/)   
>  [](https://postimg.org/image/micd5qhrl/)   
>  [](https://postimg.org/image/ga3o55adp/)   
> 


	12. Chapter 12

"Is there a detailed reason you'd like me to protect you from Chris?" Tom asked her softly, coming up behind Minka with his arms embracing her body protectively. When he felt her stiffen Tom gave a reassuring kiss to the side of her neck. "Not that you need one I'm just curious, is all," he added in a bid to help soothe her nerves.

"I don't...I don't know it's just a feeling deep inside my stomach, you know? He makes me feel nervous...uneasy." Minka tried to explain to him. 

No doubt she's placed him in a bad spot seeing how Chris was one of his workers and she was his lover. 

"Bad energy?" Tom asked in a bid to better understand her uneasy of the Aussie. 

"Hmm, women's intuition." Minka corrected, fidgeting with a necklace that Tom had given her earlier. "I can't explain it. I just don't want him near me." 

"Then I'll keep him away from you," Tom assured her, rocking them both back and forth. 

"Has there been any...complaints about him?" Minka inquired, hoping and looking for something to back up her distrust. 

"No, but I don't doubt your fears. You have that intuition, I don't. I have no business inquiring about its accuracy. Obviously, you subconsciously know something I don't. I'll be watching him closely now." Tom answered, nose nuzzling into the side of her neck. 

Their day so far was pretty uneventful. Tom was more of a homebody than she thought. Despite this beautiful nature and walking trails, he didn't want to leave the cabin. The cabin was large and beautiful but Minka was starting to develop cabin fever, no pun intended. She was anxious, she wanted to burn off some energy and observe Tom in a different surrounding. 

"I want to go exploring." Minka pouted.

"Nope," Tom replied, still rocking them. "Not allowed."

"Why not?" she scoffed. "I can't even walk around the neighbourhood?"

"Nope" was the answer. No was always the answer. If she wasn't somewhat fearful of the outcome Minka would just leave on her own. Facing Tom when she got back is what she didn't want to experience. 

"Scared the neighbours will see me?" Minka pressed, turning her head a little. 

"No, I don't give a fuck about them, never have." Tom bluntly replied, his face void of emotion. 

"Then why can't I go out?" Minka inquired, her face etched with confusion. 

"Because..." Tom started with uncertainty,

"Are you scared I'm going to run off and never come back?" Minka asked him seriously.

Tom stiffened like a statue and just stared at her. She honestly thought that his brain had blown a fuse. He completely detached, shut-down, the lights went out. Minka waved her hand in front of his face and even managed to turn in his arms, her back pressed against the balcony rail. 

"Thomas?" Minka called with concern, fear bubbling up into her stomach. 

After what felt like an eternity Tom snapped back to reality and glared at her, harshly. Minka found herself shrinking down as he placed both hands on either side of the rail boxing her in. 

"You're not allowed to leave me," Tom informed her, that possessive hiss back in his voice as he assured his dominance on her verbally. "You're mine and your place is next to me."

"I...I didn't say I was going to leave." Minka stuttered anxiously. "I'm not going to leave." 

"Good," he snapped, standing upright and loosening out his shirt. "Good," he repeated with less venom. 

Minka willed her heart to stop beating a million miles a moment and stood up straight as well. Taking a few deep breaths she warded off a panic attack. Having any man just pounce on her like that verbally and physically sent a jolt of distress through her body. 

"I'm attached to you," Tom informed her sternly. "I've never been emotionally attached to someone let alone...physically. The woman has just always been there but it didn't mean shit," he confessed with a hint of defiance in his voice. "I didn't care, they didn't mean anything significant to me. They had always just been...there!" 

He ended his speech with a bitter sneer to his voice indicating genuine disgust and dislike for his past lovers. No wonder she didn't find any evidence of them in the house or office. If you don't give a fuck about someone then why would you make an effort to create memories? 

Tom's confession was refreshing yet terrifying at the same time. It further reinstated the fact that Tom was a bit...off...with certain things,

"Is that why you're so desperate for a baby with me?" Minka asked, grasping his hand. 

"I want a child but I didn't want one with someone who I didn't want to be around or like," Tom informed her, walking her back into the cabin. "It's hard to adopt or foster because I'm a single man that works full time," he added. 

"But that doesn't mean we have to have one right now," Minka informed him, "I'm not going anywhere."

"We've made love how many times unprotected? I'm pretty sure that you're pregnant right now. If not there's something wrong with one of us, and it wouldn't be me." Tom scowled, walking into the kitchen shaking his head in disbelief. He was agitated once more, that little tense twitch was back as well. "I've had my sperm tested, it's strong and healthy," he added. 

"I'm not doubting that!" Minka defended softly. She's seen him cum on her tummy a few times. Minka can concur that he had a healthy full load. 

"But just for humour sake and I'm not pregnant, can we agree that I go on the pill?" Minka pressed nervously, shying away from actually looking at him. 

The idea that Minka had to even consult Tom on whether she can use birth control or not was so fucking primitive and infuriating. It was her body at the end of the day and she wasn't a teenager. Minka had a right to do whatever she wanted in regards to that matter. But Tom didn't see it that way and she wasn't mentally smart enough to win that argument. 

"You know, it's my body and I shouldn't even have to ask your permission to use the pill or not," Minka informed him weakly, her voice faltering a bit. 

Tom stared at her, blinking a few times. He looked stunned that she had the balls to even say that to him. Which, in all honesties, was understandable. Up until this point, Minka had been pretty passive towards him, submissive even. 

"You're right," Tom agreed finally. "If you're not pregnant right now, which I hardly doubt, you can go on whatever you want but I'm not using condoms. And when I think it's a good time to have a baby, you'll stop taking it and we'll make a baby. Unless you're broken somehow," he added with a mutter under his breath. 

"I'm 18. There's nothing wrong with my lady parts, thank you very much! I'm ripe and in my prime for baby making!" Minka defended, offended at his assumption that two healthy people can't make a baby right away. 

"Don't remind me," Tom snickered. "My delicious little Minks. You're lucky I even let you leave the bedroom."

As for Minka, so was on the fence about the whole idea. If she was, it was a done deed and Minka had to deal with the consequences, which was a baby. If by the grace of god she wasn't pregnant then that was a blessing as well because 18 was an awfully young age to become a mother. Regardless of whether her partner was established, committed and incredibly good looking. 

"You know, your hesitation with making a baby has me wondering if you have an issue with me," Tom stated, his voice laced with suspicion. 

"It has nothing to do with you." Minka sighed. 

It really didn't, ironically enough. 

"The timing is off," Minka added. "Morally I'd like to know someone longer than a week and a few days before making a baby." 

"Morally," Tom repeated in amusement. 

His face read sarcasm and Minka knew exactly why. When discussing morals it's probably best not to have had sex with a stranger the first day they met and nearly obsessively every other day after that. Minka's catholic grandmother would be rolling in her grave if she found out about Tom. 

"That's rich seeing how we fucked the first day we met." Tom reminded her. 

If he wanted to get technical that wasn't really consensual. Minka actually thought he was going to rape her and leave her nude body in the woods for hikers to discover. But she didn't want to argue with Tom anymore today. He was agitated, tense and in a bad mood. 

"Can we just...drop this?" Minka begged in defeat. 

"You brought it up!" Tom snapped, stomping past her and into the living room. "You know exactly how to press my fucking buttons, don't you?" he added in irritation, handsome face ugly with agitation. "I strongly suggest you stop pissing me off." 

Refusing to argue with him any further and make the situation worse she walked past him in the most unthreatening manner she could muster and moved into the bedroom. Hopefully when she came out after a few hours of watching TV Tom would be calm enough to continue their day.


	13. Chapter 13

"You're still here?" Tom asked her in genuine shock, coming to stop half ways through the bedroom. He looked at her as if he was witnessing a mirage. "They're never still here." He added. 

"Where would I go?" Minka asked him sadly, "I'm not going to leave because we had an argument." 

Tom wrinkled his nose and padded softly towards the foot of the bed. She remains relaxed on the bed, ankles crossed loosely and her arms folded behind her head. Some mindless TV show was playing in the background. All Minka focused on was Tom. The most important thing in this room besides herself. 

"I was so sure you were going to leave," Tom told her seriously, muted desperation glazed over his blue eyes. 

"Nope, I just needed a bit of a break," Minka assured, scooting to the side and allowing a visibly exhausted Tom to crawl on the bed, collapsing dramatically next to her in a huff. 

Minks turned her body and began to lightly massage the back of her neck and across his shoulders. Tom, in turn, groaned into the pillows, adjusting his arms so they rested beside his head. She sat up next to him, turning her body so that she could touch him better.   
Slowly she eased into massaging his bare back. Delicate fingers knead at stiff, tense muscles and equally stiff tissue. 

"Hmm," he moaned deeply, "That feels so good!" 

There was nothing significantly sexual as she straddled his thighs right under his bum. Minka was simply showing much-needed affection to the man. Skillfully she moved her hands up and down his back, across his shoulders and neck. Under her, Tom was a pile of goo moaning and groaning at her touches. 

"Your so tense," she commented, digging her thumbs into a particular tense bit of muscle that connected his neck to his shoulders. "You need to relax!" 

Every once in a while she'd kiss random parts of his shoulder or back. So soft and faint that it caused Tom to shiver, goosebumps covering his skin. 

"Can you work on my lower back?" He requested through a moan.   
Minka inched down his legs and began to massage his lower hip area.   
Fingers kneaded and palms rubbed heavy circles. Incorporating his lower back with the rest of his body she set about massaging her lover until Tom had fallen asleep.

Soft snoring had her smiling and she gingerly manoeuvred her body off him and back to her spot. Tom didn't move from his resting spot and he continued to nap, mouth slightly a gap as he snored quietly. Minka didn't think she's ever seen the man snore before. He had to be very relaxed. 

The look on his face as he walked through the bedroom door only to discover that she was still here, broke her heart. Since he cared about her and had an attachment the thought of her leaving like the others had was unbearable. 

As morbid as it seemed Minka needed a damn good reason to physically leave Tom. An argument isn't going to nudge her out the door.   
Eventually, Tom turned and curled up next to her. His head rested on her thigh as she sat up against the headboard. Softly her fingers ran through his hair as she watched TV. Tom looked so weak and defenceless. Looks were often deceiving. 

An hour or so he began to stir, slowly. He stretched and rolled onto his other side, hugging a pillow. His leg wedged between hers pinning Minka to the mattress and making sure that he knew exactly where she was and if she got up. 

"Tom," Minka called gently. 

"Hmm," he mumbled in response.

"Are you ok?"

"Tired," Tom confessed, "Stressed," 

"Are you sick?" Minka asked, rubbing his back with her hand.

Tom snickered into the pillow as if hearing a doubt meaning in her question. Minka didn't mean it that way. She was worried he was developing the flu or a cold. 

"That's not what I mean," she soothed. 

"No, I'm just tired and stressed," Tom assured, stretching once more. 

Minka decided to leave him alone and let the man sleep. On average during a work week, he usually gets 5 to 6 hours of sleep and that's even less if they've made love the night before. Minka was lucky to catch an hour or so of sleep at his office, curled up in her chair like a cat. She figured he was catching up on lost hours. 

Thinking not to wake him she managed to slip off the bed and tip-toe into the kitchen. They picked up a few groceries for meals on their way up here and she prepared to cook dinner. Up until this point, no one really cooked. 

Minka knew how to cook and bake, she enjoyed it. Tom's working schedule was a long one and left little time to cook. They ate out a lot or picked something up on the way home. At first, the novelty was great. Minka's parents rarely ate out, it was cheaper to cook. So when they did it was a treat. But now Minka was getting sick of eating other peoples food. 

She made mental note to look up quick simply recipes for their dinners. Of course, if Tom would leave her at the home she could have dinner cooked by the time he got home. 

Tonight's menu included chicken breast, salad and fruit.   
All the food, what little of it, that was in Tom's home was all health food. She never saw the man eat sweets or "bad" food. Minka was a junk food fanatic. That combined with her general laziness and genetic disposition is why she was chubby. Tom ate like a rabbit training for the Olympics and went jogging, apparently. He hadn't done any jogging since she's met him but Minks wasn't going to doubt him. And that was why Tom was lean and muscular. 

The smell of cooking chicken had woke Tom up about an hour later from when she left him. Groggily he shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning. 

Minka poured him a glass of water and watched as he sat at the kitchen island, observing her work. 

"Smells good," he commented, reaching across to take a piece of chopped melon. 

"Thank you, dinner will be done soon." Minka beamed, happy for the compliment. 

"Starving," Tom yawned, "How long was I out for?" 

"About 2 and a half hours," 

"I feel good," Tom admitted, stretching until his back popped. 

"Good I'm glad. You were in a bad mood earlier." Minka commented, flipping the chicken in the pan.

"I had a good reason to be." Tom defended, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hearing that your lover doesn't want to have a baby with you, hurts. Especially since your the one woman I've felt a personal deep connection with." 

Breathe Minka, breathe. Deep breaths. Don't fall for it. He's baiting you into an argument. 

"When the timing is right we'll have a baby. Right now we're still getting used to one another and discovering who the other is. What happens if we make a baby and in a year from now you decide you don't like me anymore?" Minka asked, taking the pan off the stove. 

Tom just watched her silently, internally processing what she had told him. If Tom hadn't answered back right away it meant she had a point and his make ego refused to acknowledge it. 

"It's normally spontaneous upon meeting," Tom informed her dryly, blue eyes burning into her through lowered eyelids. "I care when in it comes to my work but other than that there's no "clicking" with other people. I don't connect the way people are supposed to on a deeply personal level." 

Minka had already concluded that Tom's brain was wired differently than others. If it wasn't for the fact that he whole heartedly cared about the people in his care, and her, she'd peg him as a psychopath. But since there was a genuine concern for her safety and the safety of others that simply wasn't an option. There were other traits he had as well that moved Minka away from her first diagnosis. 

Honestly, she didn't know what the fuck was wrong with him except there was definitely something wrong with him mentally. If Minka was a shrink she was sure that she could give him an official diagnosis. 

"I understand what you're trying to convey," Minka assured him with a smile, dressing their plates. "That's probably why you're so protective and possessive over me, yes?" 

Tom looked up from his plate and stared directly at her. He was looking right through her as if she were made of glass. 

"If you discovered The Hope Diamond, would you let it out of your sight?" Tom asked her darkly. "You're the most precious thing in my life and I'd kill anyone without hesitation that steps between us." 

His body language was stiff and defensive, his voice was venomous and low. What she'd consider a normally charming accent only made it that more sinister. Tom wasn't joking or over exaggerating, he'd kill someone and she'd probably end up helping him bury the body. 

That sent an ice cold shiver down her spine and through her body. It terrified her to a degree. Tom witnessed her reaction and have a wolfish grin, stabbing a piece of chicken onto his fork and popping it into his mouth. 

"It's not unusual for a man to kill in order to protect his mate," Tom informed her with predatory fashion. "Just don't bloody cry when it comes down to that. I can't stand crying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all just sit back and appreciate my inability to not write a short chaptered story?


	14. Chapter 14

Thomas sat there brooding, plotting like Ghengis Khan as he stared down Chris from his office. Fingers strummed against the wood of his desk in an uneasy rhythm. Each gentle thrud of his fingertips on the surface had Minka's heart flutter, and not for good reasons either. 

It was clear that Tom was unstable to a certain degree she just didn't know if he was willing to actually act out on it. Tom had managed to suck her into his vortex of complex emotions and mannerisms but so far Minka had managed to avoid the rapids. Chris, well, Chris might be thrown into the rapids head-on and she felt sorry for the man, kind of.

"Why are you so broody," Minka asked him gently. 

"I'm not," Tom answered flatly, diverting his attention to her for the first time. 

She was tucked up in her chair like Minka always was. Tom swivelled in his chair and faced her properly. Narrowing his brow he brought his hands up to his chest area and began to strum them together. He looked like a James Bond villain. 

"You're grumpy," she pointed out.

"I'm always grumpy," he countered. 

Right, well, no argument there. 

"Grumpier than usual," Minka smiled. "Are you still upset over the weekend?"

Tom shot her a deadly glare which shut her up right away. His door was open and despite it being noisy outside his workers still tried to eavesdrop on their conversations. To them, she was just some useless tit from a program for troubled teens. But in reality, she was much more than that. 

Neither of them could afford to have someone overhear that she was his lover, not his ward for the summer. 

Tom took a deep sigh, allowing his hands to drop down into his lap. Closing his eyes he tilted his head back a little. His muscles were tense, she wished to massage it away. 

"Close the door," he muttered dryly. 

Minka unravelled herself and got up to close the door. Once they were in privacy she stood on the other side of his desk. Tom turned in his chair and looked at her, eyes scanning over her body from head to toe. Raising his hand he inched a finger in her direction, a cheeky look in his eyes and a wolfish grin on his face. 

Intrigued she sauntered over to him, coming to stand in front of him. Normally when Tom looks at her like that he was indicating that he wanted sex. So naturally, she knelt down on the floor before him. Tom placed his hands on her shoulders and helped her back up to her feet. Confused she gave him an inquisitive look. 

"No, no," Tom told her firmly, shaking his head to confirm his answer. "Not here, not at my work. I can't do that here. It's too...sacred." 

"Oh, ok," Minka agreed, nodding her head. "I understand I just thought that you wanted a blow-job." 

"No, well, yes. Of course yes but not here. We can wait till we're at home." Tom informed her with a smile, drawing her in for a kiss. 

For whatever reason Tom wasn't very adventurous outside the house. Unless he could guarantee without uncertainty that they wouldn't be caught he wouldn't do anything naughty with her. Part of his reasoning was probably due to his job and the other was morals, oddly enough. Getting caught having sex in a public park or an underground garage would be a career ruiner right away. Especially in his line of work. 

Arms draped around her middle and he pressed the side of his head against her stomach, eyes closed. He took a deep breath and remained in this position for a while. Minka ran her fingers through his styled hair and rearranged a few wayward curls lovingly, smiling down at the man. 

"Are you ok, love?" she asked him.

"I'm fine, just stressed," he confirmed. "I have an upcoming event involving a summer camp for two weeks. Two sets of underprivileged kids get to have the joys of the camp outside the city for a week. I need to be there to supervise."

"That sounds like fun," Minka smiled. 

"Ya? Well, good. Because you're coming with me." Tom informed her, breaking their embrace. His stern face was back and Minka knew that there was no room for argument. 

In the back of her mind, she knew that this wasn't a good idea. There were so many things that could go wrong it wasn't even funny. Tom was already coasting on a thin line with telling everyone she was a 17-year-old. Which, in hindsight, was pretty morbid and perverted seeing what they did together every night. But 17 was the cut-off age that they helped teenagers, apparently, because 18 was considered an adult and therefore she wouldn't be allowed to be present at his work. 

"Are you out of your mind?!" Minka hissed under her breath, resting her bottom against the lip of his desk. "How the fuck are you gonna manage that one!" 

Minka had to go to one of these camps when she was younger, much younger. She hated it. All the other little girls had made cliques with one another and since she was awkward, shy and chubby they didn't like her. Which meant Minka was, once again, left alone to do her own thing. It was like school except she was stuck in a tent in the middle of nowhere. Minka vaguely recalls the young councillors being her only friends and she stuck pretty close with them. 

Because of that Minka knew that they needed forms filled out with her birthdate, vital information and parental signatures. Unless Tom was going to forge these papers there was no way in hell she'd be accepted into the camp as a "camper" 

"You're my assistant for the summer, remember?" Tom reminded her. "You go where I go as long as it pertains to work."

"What about the paperwork?"

"I manage the paperwork. Don't worry about that. If I don't fill anything out then it's not a criminal offence. No one is going to question me on it, why should they?" Tom informed her. 

"Where am I sleeping?" she asked him with concern. Minka had the mental image of Tom trying to sneak her into his tent or cabin in the middle of the night. 

He was not sticking her anywhere near teenage girls, no! Minka refused to sleep in the same facilities of teenage girls. She was now finally free of the evil bitterness that was teenage girls and she'd fight him like a hell-cat to stay away from them. 

"You're not sticking me in a tent with teenage campers!" Minka told him seriously, glaring her eyes for added effect. "Not no way, not no how. I absolutely refuse!"

Tom wrinkled his nose at her declaration and nodded his head briefly. "I'm not sticking you in with the campers. I'm placing you with the councillors. You'd be staff, not a camper."

No! That was worse. Minka didn't want to be placed with anyone because she didn't really want to go. Her first experience was mortifying enough. It wasn't exactly something you'd want to relive. Minka wanted to stay home. 

"Can't I just...stay home?" Minka asked him, whining slightly. 

"No," Tom dismissed, shooing her away from his desk so he could go back to work. "We've been together long enough to know that the answer is always going to be 'No' If you don't want to be with the counsellors I can find a spot to place you in my cabin but it would look funny and don't be surprised if you're asked about it, repeatedly." 

"Fine!" she huffed, sitting back in her chair. "If they ask me I'll tell them I'm a lesbian or something." 

"You can tell them anything you want, As far as they're concerned you have your own bedroom in my cabin and the reason why you're in the same unit as I, is because you have severe anxiety, emotion issues and mild PTSD"

Is that what he was telling people? That she was mental? No wonder she was receiving sympathetic looks from his workers. 

"Don't give me that look you know it's valid, to a certain degree." Tom defended while typing on his computer. "Your anxiety or emotion issues aren't as bad as I made them out but the PTSD is accurate. I read all your files, my baby, I know about you."

"And yet you keep me around anyways." Minka sighed under her breath. 

Tom chuckled, looking over his shoulder. "Honestly, you're nothing but a drop in the bucket compared to me."


	15. Chapter 15

There was a disturbance in the force, Minka could feel it! Her stomach fluttered and twisted and it wasn't because of Tom's presence, or lack thereof. Slowly Minka raised her head and turned it to the side.  
She had pressed herself anxiously against the rail of the boat's upper deck. Fingers clutched tightly on the worn metal. The sky was sunny but there was a fierce breeze. 

Approaching fast on her left side was a 6'3 blonde hair Aussie. Immediately she froze against the rail as he struts towards her like a male model. His hair was gathered at his neck in a man-bun and aviator sunglasses shielded his eyes from the sun. Unlike at the office, Chris wasn't clean shaven. If she wasn't terrified of the man Minka would admit her crush. 

"Hello," he spoke softly, a suspicious smile on his face. Chris leant backwards against the rail. To her, it was just a little too close and she found herself inching away. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" 

"Yep," Minka replied in a friendly manner. 

Minka knew that Chris wasn't here for small talk. The moment he saw her in the group downstairs he had signalled her out. Chris wanted something and she wasn't too sure what. 

"Your Tom's favourite, aren't you?" He asked her, turning his head to face her. 

There was a predatory grin on his handsome face as he used the protection of his dark sunglasses to scan her body from head to toe. She was dressed in a baggy tank top that showed off her lace bra on the sides as well as a pair of jean shorts. 

Was he honestly checking her out? As far as Chris knew she was 17 years old which meant she was illegal. 18 wasn't any better really but at least she was legal! Minka was stunned that a government worker in his position was checking out an "underage" client. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked him flatly. 

Chris turned his body completely and crossed his arms over his shirt. Strong muscular forearm's pinned down his loose shirt giving her a better look at his body structure. Most woman would be turned on by a guy that mimicked Adonis but it further placed her at unease.

"Nothing in particular," he slyly replied, boldly reaching out and moving a strand of loose hair behind her ear. 

The skin on skin contact had her stomach flop into her feet. Chris smoothly took his large hand back and dropped it at his side, smiling at her further. 

"I wasn't aware you were making the trip." He stated, "Are you going to be here for the entire two weeks?"

"Are you?" 

Why the hell was he even here in the first place?! Tom never once mentioned Chris's attendance and you'd think he would. Tom knew how she felt about him. 

"Yep," he smirked. "I've been recruited as a counsellor. I'm a little surprised that Tom's elected to have you come along. He's never done it before...it makes a man wonder." 

His voice, body language and facial expression gave no indication that Chris was concerned for her personal safety. Instead, he was more interested in what was happening between her and Tom. 

"Well, nothing's happening." Minka dismissed, turning herself to face him. Chris's blue eyes had stared at the side of her boob for long enough. 

"Hmm, hum," he dismissed casually, "Right..." 

"If you must know, I'm a lesbian! I don't like men." Minka lied. "So the odds of Tom being inappropriate with me is nil."

"Don't make me laugh, little lamb. I know your not a lesbian. I can tell by how you look at Tom. I've also noticed how he looks at you...like your a lover." Chris answered. He took his sunglasses off and folded them part ways, bringing the end of the sidebar to his mouth, "I can't blame him, you are a pretty little thing, Savanna." 

Savanna? It took her a few moments to remember that that was the name she gave Chris. Overwhelmed and stunned that she was being accosted by an adult, make social worker she stood there and just stared at him. 

"Tom's coming," Chris announced with a smile. "Go on little lamb, go back to your keeper!" He encouraged, his voice was low and smooth. It was almost as if he took pleasure in it. 

If Minka was a lamb then Chris was a wolf. Chris turned away from her and walked away before Tom came up beside her. With Gus hand on the small of her back, he watched the Aussie retreat back into the boat.

"What was that about?" Tom asked her with worry. 

"Chris was flirting with me," Minka told Tom honestly. "He was hinting that he knew we were sleeping together." 

"Interesting," Tom muttered darkly. "Did he say anything inappropriate to you in regards to sexual advances?" 

She knew why Tom had asked something like that. It was his job to keep his clients safe and he couldn't be having a sexy social worker perverting around the office. Minka could easily say "no" and resist his advances but another young woman might not. 

Unfortunately, Chris was good looking, tall and had an Australian accent. He was a walking sex magnet. Attention from a man like that towards a young woman in a tough spot or with low self-esteem was like winning the jackpot. They'd fall for it and let him in their panties. 

"No, but he was eyeing me pretty heavily and his eyes were on my breasts," Minka informed him. 

"I'll watch him closely." Tom replied, "I've never had any complaints or seen any inappropriate behaviour from him before." 

"He thinks I'm 17, Right?" 

"Yes," Tom confirmed.

"What happens if he tries to rape me?" Minka asked him seriously, her eyes glossing over a little. 

Tom looked around and pulled her under a set of stairs. They were safe from the wind and from preying eyes. Naturally, the deck was busy with people. 

"It won't come to that," Tom told her sincerely, his arms rubbing her bare arms up and down. "I'll never let that happen to you, ever!" He assured her. 

Minka believed him. Tom couldn't reassure her further with intimate touches or kisses like he normally would but he got his point across through his eyes. He made sure that he was looking her dead in the eyes as he said it. 

"He's so much bigger than me, we'd be no match!" Minka cried, her skin prickling with goosebumps and it wasn't from the cold wind. 

"That's why you have me!" Tom assured her, "A man will fight to protect his lover from another man if he has too. I and Chris are similar in size and I have a wicked temper. You're safe, I promise." 

Minks took a moment to compose herself before stepping out from under the staircase. Tom followed beside her, his walk was heavy and aggressive. His shoulders were tense and he appeared to be agitated. If Chris were to see him it would give the man further suspicion on her and Tom's relationship. 

Tom was right behind her as he opened the heavy door, holding it open. Inside was warmer and he trailed behind her until she found a seat. For good measure he placed an empty seat between them, pulling out his phone and answering emails. Minka placed her feet on the seat across from her and slunk down in the seat comfortable. They were next to a window and Minka could see the beautiful scenery go by. 

"Is this mainland or islands?" Minka asked, pointing at the forest covered land mass.

"Islands I think," Tom answered. 

"I'm comfortable in the idea that of the boat sinks I can swim to land," Minka commented. 

"Oh? I'm glad your happy with that idea!" Tom replied with joyous sarcasm. 

"It's better than drowning." Minka pointed out. 

"True, but then you'd be stuck on an island. Hopefully, they're a vacation cabin and the blokes that followed after you like each other." Chris commented from behind them. "Or you'd have a fight on your hands. Bad scenario, eh, mate?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the boat doesn't sink.  
> And this is what I envisioned Chris to look like, minus the jacket:
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/pgru07i0n/)  
>    
> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warnings: Attempted sexual assualt (rape)*

"Highly inappropriate, Christopher." Tom chastise, never bothering to look up from his phone.

Minka turned in her seat to discover the Aussie was mere inches away from her, sitting directly behind her. He winked at her and smirked at her.

To place more space between her and Chris Minka moved to the seat on the other side of the small isle. Chris remained where he was, his body twisted and only a padded backrest separating him from them. Tom didn't even bother to acknowledge him as he continued to read his email.

"I could say the same thing about you and little Savanna here." Chris replied.

She had forgotten about informing Tom of her name change. He looked at her over the rim of his phone in a questioning manner. Her worried look indicated what her intentions were and Tom figured it out.

"There's nothing going on between Savanna and I." Tom replied, turning his head and looking at the other man. Tom had his glasses on and they were at the tip of his nose so Tom looked like an unimpressed teacher.

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night." Chris scoffed.

Minka found it ridiculous that Chris was speaking to his boss that way. She was confused as to why Tom let Chris get away with the behavior.

"Christopher, honestly." Tom chastised. "I have a clear conscience because I've done nothing wrong. Now drop it before you get a written up for harassing clients."

He said it so smoothly, so emotionless it made Minka wonder if he actually meant it or not. Chris didn't seem fazed by it at all as he continued to sit there and stare at her coolly.

"I'm not harassing anyone. I'm simply pointing out the obvious. You seem to be a little too close to Savvy here."

'Savvy' Minka soured mentally, what an awful nickname. It reminded her of a pirates name. Minka wasn't a pirate she was the poor sap that swabbed the decks.

"This is not the place to bring up grievances. It's highly inappropriate. Once we're settled you can come and air out your…gripes." Tom informed him. "Until then, drop it." He added with a sigh.

Chris didn't seem to like that answer too much. He narrowed his brow and dropped the smile. Having been completely dismissed by his boss must have stung a bit.

This whole situation was completely unnecessary but Tom refused to say anything about the  
real situation. It brought back confusing emotions and thoughts about whether Tom had actually abducted her or not.

Removing herself from the situation all together she stood and shuffled out into the main isle. Much to her distress Chris got up after her and Tom not wanting to cause a scene was powerless to follow. They both knew that Chris wasn't above saying something loudly or physically doing something to alert other people to his suspicions.

"Will you leave me alone?!" Minka snapped over her shoulder.

The worst thing about being on a ship besides it sinking was that there was literally no place to go. All she could do was walk aimlessly in a circle hoping to maybe duck into a room, preferably the women's restroom, to shake Chris. But that meant hiding in the women's bathroom until they docked. Not exactly an idea solution to this problem.

"I'm not even following you, spaz!" Chris chuckled.

"Really?!" She scoffed in irritation. What type of social worker calls a 'client' a spaz knowing full well that she has issue? It was a damn good thing Minka wasn't sensitive like that! "Fuck you!"

"You wish," he snorted, coming to walk beside her.

"You wish!" She retorted, annoyed with herself for stooping to such immature levels.

Chris shot her a sneaky knowing look that made her stomach churn. Bloody pervert! He must know that she's not 17 or Tom's assistant. Her brain refused to rationalize that a grown mature man in his position would do this.

Of course Minka wasn't naive enough to not know these things do happen she just never thought she'd be in this position. But, then again, she didn't expect to be tethered to Tom either. Her life was like 50 Shades Of Grey come to life except she's fat and Tom's not a billionaire.

"Seriously, leave me alone!" Minka hissed, her fists clutched at her sides as she tensed and stormed back out onto the deck.

Chris was hot on her heels and Minka was starting to feel like a hunted animal. If she were to stop this instant Chris would smack straight into her. Minka felt unfamiliar fingers wrap around her wrist and she was tugged back. Solid chest met her front, stunned, Minka gasped as she bounced off him and jolted a little.

"Let go of me!" Minka warned, her fear overridden by adrenaline.

Chris yanked her back to him, arms wrapped around her body in a crushing bear hug. He pulled her off to the side in a bit of an alcove. People were passing by them but they minded their own business.

"You," Chris growled, "Are an interesting little lamb."

Minks tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp. The smell of his body wash permanently engraved in her memory. His body heat was warm, it permeated through her body.

"Let...go!" Minka struggled.

Her attempts were futile. Chris applied more strength in a bid to stop her body from moving in his arms.

"I can see why Tom dips his cock in forbidden waters!" He groaned predatorially, one of his large hands coming down to roughly grab her ass. "Are you nice and tight for me, little lamb?"

Tom blocked the sun from caressing them, a dark shadow cast on the both of them. Strong hands pried Chris off her, separating the two. Roughly Tom shoved her behind him, protecting her from Chris. Disturbed and shook up Minka stumbled away from the two men. Wide eyes and in shock she found herself stumbling around the top deck.

Off in the distance she could hear Chris's body slamming up against the wall as Tom took hold of his shirt and asserted his male dominance over the Aussie.

"Touch her again and I'll cut your fucking cock off!" Tom hissed at him, fingers tightly holding onto his shirt. To make his point he produced a small pocket knife from his jeans pocket and flipped it open.

Chris's breathing was heavy but he didn't look fazed with the threat. Tom pressed the blade lightly to the Aussie's neck, moving his face closer to him.

"I'll make you eat it, mate! Don't touch my fucking lover!" Tom hissed with venom. "Don't you EVER fucking touch my lover!"

With one last violent shove Tom pushed the slightly larger man against the wall of the ship. Chris's head bounced off metal and he looked stunned. This definitely didn't go the way he anticipated.

Tom glared pure hell fire at the blonde before taking hold of her hand and guiding her back into the ship. As he sat her down she shook, terrified of what happened. He was concerned, warm hands ran up and down her bare arms in a bid to calm her down.

"Breathe, Minka." He eased. "Sweetheart, breathe."

Tom switched to caring, concerned lover. Fingers traced along a slight bruise on her chest from where Chris's necklace cut into her.

Realizing the gravity of the situation he guided her down to the car deck and quickly ushered her into the back of his SUV. The Windows were tinted so they'd have some form of privacy.

Removing his jacket Tom slipped in beside her, closing the door and encasing her in a loose embrace. Giving a sigh of relief Minka allowed herself to cry into his chest. Tom's hands rubbed her back and he hushed her as lovingly as he could.

"Oh it's ok," Tom soothed, "Daddy will look after his little one. I was following you two, I got stuck behind a group of tourists. I won't let him near you again."

"Hold me!" Minka cried

Tom pulled her into his lap, her legs over his as he held her protectively to his body. Softly he rocked them back and forth. Every once in a while he would kiss the side of her head and murmur sweet nothings. Eventually Minka began to relax, comfortable in his arms.

"It's OK sweetheart." Tom spoke gently, "I'm not gonna let that monster get you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-read everything I write then I send it through Grammarly for editing. If you see anything like name discrepancies or any other error that could make a reader confused, let me know and I'll fix it right away. 
> 
> I'm not a pro (stop, stop, I know! Right?) But I'm anal about producing something presentable. I promise I won't get angry at you for doing so, thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

"You're going to fire him, right?" Minka sniffled into the sleeve of her sweater.

She hadn't stopped sobbing since Tom held her in the back of his SUV and Minka didn't immediately know why. The danger was gone, she had Tom beside her now.

For a person that didn't particularly like crying Tom was doing a good job at tolerating her incessant blubbering. If anything he looked uncomfortable and distressed. Almost like he didn't know how to make her stop but he was desperate to do so.

"I can't," Tom replied seriously, "It's not a work related incident. You're not my client or in any of the programs. You're of legal age and your not supposed to be here in the first place." He explained further, sadness in his voice. "So I can't legally terminate him for it."

"But...but he tried to rape me!" Minka accused loudly, her own voice laced with anguish and desperation. "You can't have a rapist running around the office!"

"I know, sweetheart. I am in no way of refuting what happened. If I fire him Chris will go after me and I'll lose my job and possibly my childhood psychology license." Tom soothed, taking her hand in his. Lightly his thumb traced the top of her hand as he used the other to steer the car. "If you weren't at the office under false pretenses then I'd fire him in a heart beat."

There was no way of knowing that Chris would do something like this. Tom hadn't deliberately placed her in danger but he still acted selfishly. And because of that they had a dangerous man running around that Tom couldn't fire or draw attention too.

Minka didn't want him to lose his job but she didn't want Chris to go unpunished either. She was caught between a rock and a hard place. A place Minka didn't appreciate being in.

"I'll get him, ok?" Tom promised her, "One way or another I'll get him for what he did."

Tom's tone of voice was deadly, his eyes darkened vastly. A thick uneasy feeling accumulated in the cab of the car making her swallow heavily and shrink down in her seat.

"If there weren't witnesses I'd have cut it off right there!" Tom growled, both hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles white. "I hate rapist perverts!" He added, turning to look at her.

"What happens if…he tries it with someone else?" Minka asked him, concerned for others safety.

"He won't, he's only interested in you." Tom answered dryly, bitter venom hinted in his voice.

"How do you know though?!" Minka exclaimed.

"Because I just do! Minka, please! I can reassure you whole heartedly that he won't attempt this shit with anyone else!" Tom hissed, agitation clearly written in his body language.

She didn't know what he meant by that, but, Minka was certain he knew what he was talking about. At least she hoped he did. Still frazzled from earlier Minka tucked her legs up under her body and turned away from him in the seat. She could still feel his hands on her body and smell his body wash.

"Will he try again?" She asked him weakly.

"If Chris knows what's good for his health he'll leave you the fuck alone!" Tom assured her protectively. "I promised you the first day I met you I'd keep you safe, and I mean it, Minka!"

"I believe you," she smiled weakly, reaching across the car and taking hold of his hand.

"It kills me…no, I'm seething with internal rage that I got there when I had. If I could shove people out of my way I'd have gotten to the deck sooner!" Tom confessed with passion. "You should have never been placed in that situation!"

Minka remained silent and allowed Tom to voice his self-loathing towards the situation. At one point she was sure that Tom would kill him the first moment they arrived at the camp. Minka didn't know how to feel about that prospect.

"I want you to understand one thing, sweetheart. Nothing you did or said could justify what Chris attempted. It isn't your fault, alright?" Tom asked softly, his facial features softening a little as he looked at her.

"Ok," she weakly replied.

Tom was being a good head doctor to her. Although, his degree was in children's psychology it couldn't be that far from adults. It was nice to have a lover, a protector and a shrink all in one. Tom was like the Swiss army knife of boyfriends.

"I'm serious, Minka. I know that was very traumatic for you. I want to help ease the burden of mental torture." Tom pressed.

"I…I just don't understand why he'd try it with me and no one else, and how you know this. You don't know what he does outside work." Minka brought up, which were very valid points.

The SUV came to a stop in a gravel parking lot. Once more her rapid thoughts and emotional conversation with Tom distracted her enough to not take note of where they were going. Minka didn't even know how long they were driving for. Disturbed that she had no idea where this camp was she unbuckled her seat belt and sat straight up.

Cautiously like a skittish fox, Minka looked around and tried to get a layout of the land. So far all she saw was an open field with cabins on the side and two large buildings that roughly resembled an auditorium and a dinning hall.

Tom took a few deep breaths and a moment to gather his thoughts. Pursing his lips together he finally turned to her.

"I know this because Chris and I have history together." Tom confessed "That extends outside the office. Nothing romantic or anything like that." In fact, me even working with him was a fluke of nature.

Minks was confused by this turn of events. By the way they acted around each other you'd think they meant nothing to one another. They didn't know each other and neither cared to either.

"Our families actually have a history. I, by my own choosing to have decided not to get involved in petty squabbles. Chris seems hell-bent on payback for whatever incident that had happened which wasn't my doing. But because I come from the same gene pool it's perfectly acceptable to extract revenge on me. There were many incidents so I don't know specifically which ones ticked him off this badly." Tom informed her, his voice stressed and indicating anxiety. "I interact with him as much as I have too, I'm decent to him but that's apparently not good enough."

"So...hurting me is..." Minka started, her brow narrowed and her voice cracking.

"A surefire way to get back at me and have it actually means something." Tom finished, "I told you before, I didn't care about anyone else before you. If he attacked my previous bedroom partners I wouldn't have cared so his point wouldn't get across, would it?"

"No...that's fucked up!" Minka cried, stress in her own voice.

Fingers dug anxiously into her bare thighs as she tried to gain composure for her breathing. That familiar tightness in her chest and the rapid development of light headedness were the first indications of a panic attack. Minks didn't know if she wanted to cry or puke.

Tom noticed this and handed her a Valium and her bottle of soda. With shaky hands she managed to get the lid off and down the pill. Lovingly he rubbed her back in small circles as she rested her forehead against her thighs.

"Your reaction on the boat only confirmed his suspicions." Minka mumbled into her thighs.

"No, the way I gaze at you lovingly while at work or anywhere else is what confirmed his suspicions." Tom corrected. "You can't hide the look of love in a man's eyes as he gazes upon his lover."

"He mentioned that," she mumbled again.

Slowly Minka broke herself out of the defensive position and sat back up in her seat properly. The Valium was kicking in and her anxiety dissipated slowly. Her chest still hurt but that would go away in time.

"Is Chris going too..." Minka started speaking.

"Chris isn't going to do anything to you. If, he does he's suicidal. He knows what my true temper is like and he knows I'm not kidding when I said I'll cut it off." Tom told her in a deadpan voice. "Still, avoid him. I'm going to ignore him as best I can here and I'll deal with him when we're back in the city."

"Don't kill him." Minka asked weakly.

"I'm not going to kill him unless he gives me a damn good reason too. And attacking you once more regardless of method, is a damn good justifiable reason." Tom darkly stated.

Minka swallowed heavily. What the fuck did she get herself into? Who knew accepting a ride from a stranger would lead to all this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for a bit. I'm at Mother Duckies pond for a bit and she has no internet.


	18. Chapter 18

Gentle soft fingertips traced down her bare chest, around her pert nipple and back up to her collarbone. Tom smiled at her, leaning inwards and kissing her tenderly. His hand cupped her cheek, thumb caressing the soft skin as he moaned into her mouth.

Slowly the body rush was wearing off and Minka felt herself start to become drowsy. A warm heated rush still vaguely flowed through her nerves. Tom's warm hand tenderly cupping her heavy breast and cradling its weight.

"My sweet girl," he murmured into her mouth.

Casually he pulled away from her and picked up the lady bug pendant hanging from a gold chain. It wasn't fancy or expensive but to her it was priceless. With great curiosity he ran his thumb over the tiny insect, a smile on his face as if he were remembering something.

"My grandmother had a beautiful garden back in England. When I was a small boy I'd always go and watch the lady bugs dance across the flowers." Tom explained the meaning behind his impromptu gift. "Some of my best memories are with my grandmother."

Minka smiled at him, "That's beautiful," she told him, "So lady bugs have a significant meaning behind them."

"Yes," Tom admitted. "You're my little lady bug." He added with a weak smile, leaning forward and kissing her mouth once more. "So delicate and small, yet beautiful and graceful. My happy place..." He trailed off, a distant look on his face.

Without a word he got up off the bed and disappeared into the tiny half bathroom in their bedroom. She heard water running for a short while before Tom came back with a washcloth in his hand. Without having been told she opened her legs and allowed him to sit between them. With care and attention Tom started cleaning her still aching quim off.

"Are you sore?" He asked lovingly, parting her folds and swiping the warm material across her inner most private area.

"No," she murmured.

"If you are, tell me." Tom asked sincerely.

Tom kissed her soft belly before moving off the bed and washing off the cloth. The cabin was small, really only one room. They had a sink and a toilet but the shower/toilet facility was in one unit that everyone had to use, separated by gender of course. Minka wasn't impressed with that but at least they didn't have to use the bathroom in the main bathing facilities like the campers.

He came back to her, snuggling under the blankets. Campers showed up in two days leaving her and Tom to some last minute intimacy. Tomorrow he had to deal with paperwork and figure out who looked after which kids.

Protective arms scooped her up and pressed Minka into him. Adjusting herself in front of him Minks made sure her bottom was right against his bare groin, legs spooned together like the perfect puzzle.

"What...are you going to do about Chris?" Minka nervously inquired, scared to bring up the issue for fear of ruining this intimate moment.

In a calm cool voice Tom replied "I'm going to beat the shit out of him."

Minka believed him.

"Wouldn't that make things worse?" She worried, brow narrowing as she stared at the plain wooden wall.

"You're not the first he's done this too." Tom informed her sadly, "Chris needs to be taught a lesson. You can't assault an innocent person. If he has issues with me he needs to take it up with me. But he won't, because he knows his ass will be handed to him."

"What about police?" She offered, tucking her head into the crook of his arm.

"I don't deal with cops, I don't trust them." Tom dismissed right away. "I need to take care of him myself."

Minka still didn't understand what had happened between the families that caused such a feud. She was guilty in terms of holding grudges against people but there was a limit.

"Why is he so…pissed…with you?" Minka asked him, turning her body to see him better.

He had an uncomfortable look on his face as he laid there, breathing so softly she wasn't even sure if Tom was breathing. Eyes tightly closed he reached out for her, dragging her close to his embrace before rolling out onto his back, tucking her into his side.

"It's complicated but I assure you it has nothing to do with me personally." Tom murmured. It was pretty evident the man was choosing his words wisely. "Our families have been fighting over...well, it's land disputes mainly."

Land? They were fighting over land? Chris was trying to rape her over a land territory? What was this, the 1700s?! Who did that exactly?!

Her silence prompted Tom to try to explain further while omitting about 90% of the real reason. No matter what Tom had told her it didn't make any sense to her still. None of what Tom gave as excuses would justify Chris trying to violently attack her.

She knew that he was keeping a lot back and didn't want to press the issue further. His nervous energy had her frazzled and uneasy herself.

"I though you said your parents were in the pharmaceutical business?" Minka asked, confusion in her voice.

"They are, but that doesn't mean they can't own land or business." Tom informed her. "Go to bed Minks."

"I'm sorry I'm...I'm just...I want to understand why he tried to hurt me like that." Minka confessed sadly.

"Minks, sometimes you'll never really know why a monster does what they do." Tom explained gently, "Fuck, I'm a shrink and I don't understand why Christopher does what he does."

"You're not a monster though!" Minka defended, kissing his bare chest.

Tom made a dismissing sound and scoffed before replying "Are you sure about that, Minks?'

That gave her a lot to think about while Tom drifted off to sleep before her. You'd think with vigorous love making combined with that days events would have completely exhausted her. But in fact it had the opposite effect. Minka found herself wide away and full of energy. Not good energy, no. It was adrenalin fueled energy fed by anxiety and discomfort.

Going for a walk was entirely out of the picture. Tom's protective hold on her pretty much kept Minka tied to him in the bed. And besides, the middle of the night in an unknown area with a massive Aussie hunting her wasn't exactly safe, was it?

Unlike the boat they had open space with lots of places to escape too. If Chris got hold of her she'd definitely be in trouble.

"Why aren't you sleeping my little lady bug?" Tom yawned, stretching out with a groan.

Apparently staring at someone while they're asleep will eventually wake them up. Minka sat cross-legged next to Tom and was previous post in thought. Her brain was in an endless loop of what had happened on the boat. She knew it was stupid, it was over, nothing major actually happened. It wasn't like Chris did rape her, he only threatened too...and still Minks could just let it go. She couldn't drop it.

"I can't shut my brain off." Minka informed him seriously, her eyes were wide and her voice uneasy. Idly in her hands she pulled at random loose fluffies hanging off their top blanket. "I just...I can't stop replaying what happened, over and over again, and I don't know why!"

Tom adjusted his leg and sought out her hand. Clasping his fingers through hers he gave a reassuring squeeze.

"You went through something very traumatic." Tom explained. "It's natural for our brains to relive such a thing until we find a means to explain it or fix it. Think of it as a video game level, Ya?" He explained further. "If you keep dying before advancing on you repeat the level, over and over until you make it past that point and finish it."

Was she Princess Peach or Toad? Wait, no, Minka knew! She was a Goomba. A small furry creature that was always getting stepped on. Tom was Mario and Chris was King Koopa. This is why Minka was never good with analogies. She always thought of the just inappropriate things in relation to it.

"How do I fix it?!" Minka cried lowly, distress clearly in her voice.

"Right now it's especially hard, my love, because it happened today. Tomorrow it'll be better. You'll have other things to think about that will keep your mind preoccupied." Tom sympathized, squeezing her hand once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to hide little Easter-eggs of information in previous chapters leading up to the big kaboom. 
> 
> Also, can 50 Shades of Grey please go away? Every other bloody commercial is a movie advertisement. PS, as someone who writes fan fiction and fiction in general, it's painfully hilarious with how much I recognize that the book/movie was originally twilight fan fiction.


	19. Chapter 19

Sleep finally graced her at around 3 am. Tom had long since fallen asleep before then but it didn't matter. The doors were locked and she had Tom beside her for protection. 

Today brought new challenges with familiar faces. More than once Minka feared Tom and Chris would get into a physical altercation. The blonde Aussie didn't seem to get the memo Tom had handed him yesterday. 

Chris would intentionally walk past her or him in a bid to antagonise. Slowly he'd saunter by with a cocky perk in his step, hands tucked into his pockets with a smirk on his face. Tom was waiting for him to say something but of course he never did.   
It was alarming with how much Chris thought he could get away with. Almost like he was untouchable. 

"You're on thin ice!" Tom growled under his breath at the man as he passed them for the umpteenth time that day. 

"It does not work related so why would I care?" Chris replied. "You can't reprimand me for personal bullshit!" He added with venom. 

Minka stared straight at the ground, her feet more specifically. She didn't want to be involved in this confrontation and it made her very nervous. Confrontations had always spooked her and it didn't even have to be with her. It could be someone else's argument and Minka was shivering in her boots. 

As Chris and Tom flung petty insults at one another Minka solely focused on her feet. Until now she never really noticed how toes were basically fingers for your feet. What an odd discover at a highly inappropriate time. 

Gradually without her noticing, Tom had pushed her behind him and away from Chris's grasp. When she looked up finally Minka saw the better part of Tom's back through his grey t-shirt. Startled she froze for a moment and tried to figure out mentally if she even noticed Tom touching her. 

"Do you forget what happened the last time you kept harassing the bull?" Tom warned, eyes narrowed and his body tense. From what she could tell his arms were crossed over his chest, legs wide in defence stance. 

"We walked away about even as I recall," Chris answered just as darkly, stepping towards Tom further. 

As Chris inched cautiously into Tom's personal space, her lover stood to his full height and ruffled his feathers internally. What she was witnessing were two males fighting for dominance with one another. 

"Back up!" Tom spat

"Make me!" Chris spat right back

Minka chose to move further away from the two duelling males. Being right behind Tom would hinder him. Knowing her shitty luck Minka would probably trip him and give Chris the upper hand. 

Much to Minka's shock and startle, Tom had violently shoved Chris back about two feet. The Aussie's feet skipped a little on the ground in doing so and Chris nearly fell. Surprised that Tom had that much strength to move him that far and that quickly, Minka ducked down behind him for cover.

"I told you yesterday to leave her the fuck alone! Do you think I was joking?!" Tom yelled under his breath. "You just wait till I get my hands on you back in the mainland!" 

"I'd like to see you try!" Chris warned under his breath, stalking right up to Tom once more until they were practically touching noses. 

"I don't need to try! I kicked your ass once, mate, I'll do it again!" Tom replied darkly. 

Their fists were balled tightly at their sides and Minka noted how they started to move in a circle. They were waiting for someone to throw the first punch. 

Knowing that this wasn't the place Minka swallowed her fear and stepped forward, grabbing hold of Tom's arm. He snapped his head down and looked at her, glaring. Once he realised it was her his features softened. Minka tugged him away from Chris separating the two men. 

"No, not here!" She pleaded in a whisper. 

"If you really knew about him, little lamb, you wouldn't be so protective!" Chris spat. 

Minka didn't even care what he meant by that right now. Her main goal was to get Tom away from him before he lost his job and damaged his reputation. Squeezing his hand she looked up at him with pleading eyes. Tom finally relented and walked off with her. 

Tom's shoulders were still stiff and raised and his walk was more like an aggressive stalking. Minks knew that he was still wound up. 

"Not here," Minka pleaded once more in the safety of their cabin, massaging his tense shoulders. "Think of your children that are coming tomorrow. They'll be upset if you're not here!" 

Slowly Tom started to calm down. His breathing went back to normal and Tom's posture loosened out. Once he went back to reality he nodded his head. 

"I can normally ignore him," Tom explained his hands on his hips. "It's bloody civil!" 

"Trying to rape someone's girlfriend usually tends to break peace agreements," Minka spoke gently. 

"I," he pointed out, "Should still be able to compose myself. I'm not so...so..." 

"Impulsive?" She suggested. 

"Yes!" Tom exasperated, "I'm not impulsive, I'm calculated. Everything I do is in sequence and at the right time! But Chris is a bloody parasite that's buried itself under my skin! I can't shake it!"

Tom rarely shared his feelings verbally so she continued to sit on their bad and gently massaged his shoulders as he completely unloaded on her. As morbid as it was, Minka felt that they were reaching a new point in their relationship. 

"He's doing it on purpose now! He's trying to push me until I blow up." Tom informed her, looking over his shoulder. 

"What happens if you blow up?" Minka asked curiously, her hands roaming across his back lovingly in a soothing manner. 

"It's equivalent to an atomic bomb going off. I make reckless decisions with horrendous consequences." Tom answered darkly, his gaze straight ahead. 

Well, Minka always thought he was an atomic bomb buried somewhere deep in the New Mexico desert. All he needed to go off the was someone digging deep enough and to hit it. This only confirmed her suspicions so it wasn't exactly shocking to her. 

She just wanted to know what exactly "horrendous consequences" meant, but Minka was too scared to ask. 

"Just relax" she cooed, "Think of your kids," 

Tom was quiet for a very long time, lost in, though. Minka rested her chin against his shoulder and hugged him from behind. Tom's hands came up and covered hers against his chest.

"We can't have a baby right now, it's not safe," Tom announced. "I need to get you a pregnancy test." 

Minka was shocked that he actually said that. So much so that her body stiffened against his. Tom gave a reassuring pat on her hand.

"I need to get condoms because 2 weeks of not touching you are impossible," Tom admitted bitterly. "If your not pregnant, which it pains me to say, you need to go on a pill until it's safe again." 

This seemed to piss him off even more as he got up from the bed and did that twitchy thing once more. He shuttered and rolled his shoulders in agitation. Minka folded her legs under herself as she lounged on the bed, observing him move about the small cabin in irritation. Tom was muttering something under his breath but she couldn't make heads or tails of it. 

"We gotta go find a pharmacy," Tom informed her. "Fucking prick is now interfering with MY family," Tom added with a bitter hiss. 

"What happens if I'm pregnant now, though?" Minka asked him, carefully getting off the bed and slipping her sandals back on. 

"Then I'm that more deadly, aren't I?" Tom told her bluntly. "It's bad enough he threatened you, my little lady bug, but to know my lover is carrying my precious child? That's How you start a war."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! I'm back at my duck pond which means I have a shit-ton of editing to be doing. That also means you'll have a steady 10 days or so of daily updates if I decide not to post two updates a day.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smutty smut smut*

Minka was never one to pee on command. Taking urine tests was always difficult and apparently peeing on a stick that tells you if your pregnant or not is 1000% harder for her. 

As she sat on the toilet Minka could hear Tom anxiously pacing back and forth outside the closed door. Taking a deep breath she adjusted her hand and tried once more to pee.

"Even a trickle!" Minka begged herself under her breath, "Come on!"   
After managing to produce some type of urine for the test she got up, placed the stick on the side of the sink and washed her hands. Tom stopped pacing the moment she opened the door. 

"Well?!" He urged. 

"We have to wait 20minutes," Minka replied, stress evident in her voice.

The woman at the pharmacy gave her a dirty judgemental look as she placed the condoms and pregnancy test on the counter. The look only increased when Tom stepped up beside her and paid for it. She actually looked at Tom and then her before shaking her head in disapproval. Tom growled at her and glared. After paying he snapped at her about how fucking rude she was. 

"20 minutes" Tom murmured, nodding his head. "May as well be 20 hours. What is it anyways, a plus and a negative make a false and two pluses make a baby?" 

"Yep," she sighed, laying out on the bed, her stomach fluttering with nervousness. A million butterflies swarmed around, fluttering and tickling. Minka felt like she was going to barf. 

Tom guarded the doorway, his back to the test and his hands firmly planted on his hips. There was a look on his handsome face that was currently unreadable. 

"Are you mad at me?" She asked. 

"No," he replied without emotion. "Why would I be mad at you?" 

"I don't...I don't know you don't look happy." Minka pointed out.

"I'm not happy," Tom confirmed. "Our lives are being interrupted and dictated by a bloody prat. Do you know how wrong that is?! No one controls me! No one controls you except me, and that's only because I have to protect you!" Tom hissed, taking a deep breath. "It's been close to 20 minutes do you want to check or me?" 

"You do it," she replied wearily, unhappy about Tom's declaration towards controlling her.

Tom disappeared into the bathroom, looked at the test and then tossed it to her. Negative. A massive amount of stress was released at the result but Tom's agitation was only increased. She couldn't tell if it was due to not having a baby or just this whole issue with Chris. 

"This is good, right?" Minka asked him, unsure and wary. 

"Well your not pregnant and we're been making love for how long now?" Tom accused.

"Maybe I'm not fertile right now! I'm due for my period in a few days! It's only been a few weeks, Tom!" Minka defended. Disgusted that he had the audacity to blame her for no baby. 

"I'm not blaming you! I'm upset that your not pregnant and we can't keep trying because I have a fucking roadblock in my way!" Tom explained, using his hands for dramatic detail. "I'm upset that doing something so natural, like starting a family, isn't possible because it's not safe to do so!" 

He came to sit beside her on the bed, dramatically throwing the negative test onto the ground. Flopping onto his back Tom let out a frustrated growl and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Have you ever used condoms before?" Minka asked, wrinkling her nose in distaste. 

"Ya, I'm not a fan," Tom replied with a huff. "It doesn't feel the same." 

Minka didn't really like the feeling either but what choice did she have? They couldn't get her on the pill and even if they did find a doctor while up here, it would take at least a week before her body adjusted properly for it to be effective. Minka was kicking herself for having stopped using them a few months ago. Her reasoning was mainly because Minka wasn't getting laid and the probability of doing so was terrifying low, so what was the use? 

"It's inconvenient. When I want you I want you then. I don't want to fumble around with packets and rolling it onto my cock." Tom complained, "And then I have to carefully take it off and not spill my spunk onto my own hand or on the mattress before tying it off and flushing it." 

That did sound like a lot or work. 

"I can still give you oral though without it." Minka blushed, looking at him coyly. 

"That is true," he agreed with a grin. 

"We can be...naughty? With that, yes?" She added, nervously playing with her hands. 

"What is your definition of naughty, my dear?" Tom asked, his interest perked.

"Well...I don't know...I just thought..." She blushed furiously as Minka stumbled over her words. "I could give you oral in an interesting place." 

Tom cocked an eyebrow upwards and tilted his head with a smirk. He must have understood what she meant because he didn't press her for too many details. 

 

A warm hand cupped her cheek and his lips caressed over hers. Minka moaned and kissed him back, pulling away for breath before continuing. 

"As long as the campers can't stumble across what we're doing, then I agree." Tom moaned. "I know of a few places we can visit after lights out." 

"Oh?" She giggled into his mouth. 

Minka wasn't lying or blurting things out in the heat of the moment. She really did want to explore her sexuality and be a bit more adventurous. Casual 15-minute fumbles with boys her age weren't the proper time to be doing such things. Tom was older, experienced, she trusted him. Tom would never put her in a position that would hurt her or get her arrested. 

Minka's hand was placed on his groyne, the hot heat of his growing erection through the material of his pants. She smirked and squeezed the sex organ causing Tom to hiss into her mouth. 

"He's happy," Minks giggled. 

"He's always happy to see you." Tom gloated, "You're the only lover that's been able to get him completely hard within 5minutes." 

Minka started to palm him with her hand while playfully nipping at his jaw. Tom bucked his hips up into her hand wanting to make more connection. Tom became overzealous and raised his hips enough to shimmy out of his shorts and boxer-briefs. 

Licking her lips she dropped onto her knees between his parted legs, Tom's hard cock now level with her mouth. Sitting up he inched closer to the end of the bed and braced his body with firm hands on either side of the mattress. Moaning Minka inched closer look the twitching, throbbing cock resting straight up between his thighs. 

Grasping his base she wrapped delicate fingers around him and positioned him towards her. Blushing Minka eased forward, lips falling on that special spot right where his sac connects to his cock. Tom moaned and shuttered, eyes glazed over with lust as he observed her. 

Her tongue traced along his underside and up to his inflamed head, licking across his leaking slit and finally her lips completely encased him. Eagerly Minka slipped more of his shaft into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down with moaning deeply. Soft lips gripped his heated flesh as she squeezed and tugged upwards on the small bit that wouldn't fit in her mouth. 

Tom tilted his head back, lips slightly apart as he moaned loudly, fingers kneading into the blankets. 

"Fuck," he moaned, looking back at her. "That's it, yes! Good girl!" 

Minka popped him out of her mouth and tilted her head to the side. Her hand smoothed up his wet shaft, jerking and tugging lightly. Tom licked his lips and bucked up into her closed fist a few times. Twisting the palm of her hand over his swollen knob Minka spread his leaking arousal, mixing it with her saliva. 

"Ya? You like my mouth?" Minka cooed, making sure that he watched as she licked his cock with the tip of her tongue, stopping on my when she reached his sac. 

"I love my little one's mouth, cum on, take daddy back into your mouth!"   
Tom groaned lustfully, one hand coming to the back of her head and guiding her plump mouth back to his throbbing member. 

Minka purred, her untouched quim throbbing and clutching at nothing. Frustrated a little she wiggled her hips and adjusted her legs, groaning before taking Tom back in her mouth. 

"Here, on the bed. Let daddy taste that kitty." Tom told her after a few deep bobs of her mouth. "Get undressed for me, straddle my face." 

She wasted no time in undressing, kicking her clothing to the side.   
Crawling into the bed she paused a moment, unsure of what he wanted exactly. Tom smiled, removed his shirt and laid down. His head was on the pillow and he summoned her over. 

"Here, straddle my chest, bum facing me," Tom instructed, helping to place her legs on either side of him. Once he adjusted his arms he grabbed hold of her hips and dragged her back a little so her quim was directly over his mouth. "So fucking wet!" He cursed, nipping at the inside of her thighs. 

Minka used her hands to support her Wright and laid out against his chest and belly. Her mouth was close to his cock and with manoeuvring, she was able to grab his cock and place him back in her mouth. 

Closing her eyes she focused on moving her mouth up and down his rigid shaft, tongue trailing along the front of his cock. Every once in a while she'd swirl it around his head or flick her way back down. Behind her Tom parted her aching sex, licking and sucking on various parts. 

Fingertips dig into her thighs as he forced his tongue into her core, stroking and licking. Minka gasped, her body shuttering with the pleasure. For a moment she paused, his cock stuck in her mouth unmoving. Tom raised his hips and moved his cock for her. Taking over she eagerly bobbed her head up and down, increasing her pressure. 

"Fuck, you taste delicious!" Tom groaned briefly stopping before going back to his task. With vigour he licked her pussy, tongue tracing her inner lips and around her clit. Skilled lips suckled around the sensitive bud, tongue flicking and teeth gingerly grazing. 

Minka moaned around his cock, Tom's pre-Cum coating the inside of her mouth making a thickness running down the underside of his cock and over his sac. Popping him out of her mouth she used the hand holding him up to jerk his member roughly a few times. Repositioning her body a little she was able to balance her weight with her elbows, freeing both hands. One hand cupped his neglected sac and the other jerked him off while her tongue flicked over his swollen seeping head. 

"Fuck!" Tom cursed loudly. "Good girl! Worship daddies cock!" 

"Yes!" Minka groaned, licking his cock lengthwise once more.

Aroused she wiggled her pussy against his tongue. Tom grabbed hold of her hips and sheared her. Rolling her hips she shuttered and gasped as his tongue lapped at the length of her treasure, dipping his tongue into her opening and back to her clit. 

She felt that tightness in her stomach only increases as he easily slipped two fingers into her dripping wet opening. One hand on her hip he used the other to thrust his fingers steadily into her hot core, fingertips curled and finding her g-spot easily. 

"Cum for me! Cum on my face, I wanna taste you my darling! I want to feel your cunny clutch around my tongue as your honey slides down my throat! Cum on, cum for daddy!" Tom purred, biting her inner quivering inner thighs. 

Minka moved her hand in time with her mouth, taking him in as far as she could. Increasing her speed and pressure she willing him to cum as well.

"Cum in my mouth!" Minka begged, rubbing her pussy against Tom's eager tongue. "I wanna taste daddies cum again!" 

"Ya? I bet you do!" Tom growled lustfully, combing his tongue with his fingers. 

She felt her stomach start to tighten, her quim flush with heat and a tingling in the base of her spine. She was going to cum, and cum hard. Grinding her pussy against Tom's hand and face was so dirty, so kinky, that it was pushing towards the ledge. 

Fervently she went back to his throbbing cock. Soft lips wrapped around his shaft tightly and she forced as much in her mouth as possible making a loud sucking sound that only fuelled Tom's arousal. He began to thrust up into her mouth to meet her head bobs lightly causing her to moan. 

Tom took a wet finger drenched in her own arousal and placed it near her back entrance, tracing around the right ring of muscle. Unfamiliar with the feeling she shuttered, skin prickling with goosebumps. Minka trusted him to respect the boundaries she had placed and continued to worship his cock. 

A single finger-pad circled around her back entrance, teasing her and causing a deep moan. Tom kept his finger in place while focusing his tongue on her swollen clit. 

"I'm gonna cum!" Tom announced, pulling his mouth off her pussy.   
Two hands gripped her ass cheeks tightly as he shuttered and gasped. Minka concentrated on sucking him off, hard and fast as he worked two fingertips over her clit. 

Tom gasped, his body arching off the bed. The first rope of cum hit the back of her throat and startled her. Tom's thick vein under his cock throbbed against her tongue as he shot his load into her mouth.   
Her orgasm was soon to follow. She felt her whole body shake before a rush of euphoria overtook her, pussy clutching and throbbing as he lapped and licked between her folds. Greedily he consumed her honey, moaning and growling while doing so. 

With a mouth full of Cum and his still softening cock between her lips Minka had no choice but to swallow. She choked him down in two gulps and opened her mouth, his member slipping out gracefully and falling into his thigh. Her body was still on fire. Toms ministrations were softer now, calculated. For an added pleasure he placed two fingers back into her wanton sex, tissues clutching around the digits. 

"So fucking beautiful!" Tom groaned, helping her off him.   
Minka collapsed belly down onto the bed. She could feel her pussy throbbing. A sloppy wetness between her folds from her own release. Tom sat up partially and turned on his side, hand rubbing and roaming over her plush cheeks. 

"Next time, warn me!" Minka smiled, raising her head just enough to look at him. "I nearly drowned on your cum!" 

"Kinky," Tom growled, his lips moulding against hers, tongue tracing along the underside of her tongue seeking entrance. Parting her lips she allowed his tongue to move against hers, tasting himself on her tongue.   
"You came so hard on my tongue!" He groaned with a smirk. "Such a juicy, plump, little pussy rubbing on daddy's face!"

A furious blush spread across her cheeks and down to her chest. Shyly Minka buried her head in the crook of his arm as she thought back to what she was doing. Tom chuckled and drew her back for a kiss. 

"I love it when you eat me out." She confessed with a little giggle, her foot rubbing against his thigh. 

"And I love it when you blow me!" Tom confessed. 

Minka smiled and yawned, the body rush fading and the pleasant relaxation taking over. Forcing herself upright Minka turned around and faced the bed properly. Tom pulled out the blankets around them and followed, slipping between the sheets for a late afternoon nap. Content and happy Minka snuggled into his side, her nose pressed against his warm skin. 

With Tom's protective hold it didn't take long for Minka to fall asleep. Sleep afforded her the luxury of not thinking about Chris, or babies, or how Tom was most likely going to commit homicide when two weeks was up. No, in her dreams it was just her and Tom, somewhere peaceful, somewhere far away from reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was SUPPOSED to be a serious chapter but apparently Tom had different ideas.


	21. Chapter 21

A million beaty, judgmental eyes of teenagers bored into her as Tom gave a speech on the stage. His topics were mainly what to expect, housing and camp counsellor. Of course the rules and consequence of breaking them. But none of that mattered to Minka as she stood off to the side, nervously shuffling from foot to foot. 

She refused to make eye contact, a clipboard tucked under her arm. This was just like high school all over again except they were in the woods. The other councillors stood beside her on the stage. All but Chris completely ignored her. Yes, this was just like high school all over again. 

How lucky for her!

As much as she loved Tom and sound of his charming accent, Minka wished he'd shut up already so she could scurry off the stage and out of the scrutinising glares of teenage girls. Teenage girls that probably had a crush on her boyfriend she might add. 

It was disturbing to her to see so many young women under the age of 17 openly flirting with Tom. Tom, of course, brushed it off and didn't play into it at all. This wasn't harmless banter either, they were serious. This bothered her because Chris was around. Chris too got equal amounts of inappropriate flirting and Minka's maternal instinct to protect youngsters feared they'd be taken advantage of. 

Awkwardly Minka tried to pull her jeans down over her thighs a bit more without being too obvious. When standing on a stage in front of about 100+ kids it isn't exactly unnoticeable. Chris saw her and deliberately leant back so he could look at her ass in these shorts. He knew it would agitate Tom. 

Although Tom never faltered in his speech she knew he was well aware of what was going on behind him. The amount of emotion that he could temporarily suppress and override amazed her honestly. If the roles were reversed Minka would be a blubbering mess followed by long pours of silence as her focus fell on Chris, not the crowd. 

Once he was done he allowed the councillors to take the stand one by one and announce who was in their group. Tom moved off to the side and she followed. A plain t-shirt that read "Staff" on the back was what she was given to wear. The clipboard actually had all of Tom's immediately important papers such as a list of allergies, mental health issues, side notes and medications each child took or had. 

Minka wasn't really supposed to actually read the paperwork but a few times she had caught a glimpse of it. At one point Minka thought she was a troubled teen until she saw some of these campers histories. They could potentially be a handful. 

"I'm still nervous for Chris to be around teenage girls!" Minka whispered under her breath. 

"He doesn't like teenage girls!" Tom assured her. "He knows you're of age! And he only went after you because of me. I can promise you he won't hurt or touch anyone inappropriately." 

That nagging feeling of "danger" still bounced around in her gut but for now, she'd take Tom's word for it. Minka will keep a close eye on him still and make sure nothing goes under the radar. 

"Now what?" Minka asked him. Not entirely sure of what her exact purpose was. 

Right now all she did was hold his clipboard and look up information if he needed it. Other than that she just stood there or followed him like a shadow. Even the campers didn't know what she did. A few poor souls asked for directions somewhere and she had to shrug her shoulders and tell them she didn't know. 

"Now we do a walk around and make sure everyone is getting settled.   
We have a schedule, which you should have a copy of." Tom told her.   
He had gone back to stern, stiff, office Tom except he showed a little more emotion. His tone with her was neutral and she was treated as an assistant, not a lover. Tom even walked differently than before. 

Tom called Minks by her real name and not the one she had made up. It didn't make a lick of difference now, did it? And besides, Minka suspected Chris knew from the start that wasn't her name he just went along with it. 

"Minka!" Tom called, "After lunch, we have our first group activities. We'll be looking in on group Red and group Purple." 

There were ten groups altogether and each group had two councillors, one male and one female, and ten kids. Two cabins to a group separated the kids by gender which were equal in amount, five and five. Each group was given a specific colour and on her charts that colour was scheduled for specific activities at different times and different days. The campers themselves had wristbands that matched their group colour and the councillors wore a solid coloured shirt in their colour that read "Staff councillor" 

Chris was the male counsellor for team yellow which made him easy to spot. With the bright yellow shirt on Chris looked like Big Bird. Minka giggled softly at that idea.

"What's so funny?" Tom asked curiously. 

"Chris looks like Big Bird." She stated. 

Tom looked across the field and watched the tall Aussie kick a soccer ball to a camper. He chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. "He does, which is disturbing actually." 

Almost as if he knew they were talking about him he looked right at them. Blue eyes glaring from across the field. Tom glared back, staring down the man and daring him to try something. One of Chris's wards asked him a question and he addressed them right away, breaking his stare down with Tom. Smug with satisfaction Tom led her away. 

The stress of the day was starting to get to her. Trailing after Tom she massaged her neck roughly and tried not to stumble over her feet. Tom glanced over his shoulder at her acknowledging her apparent anxiety. 

"We need to get that under control," Tom informed her with concern. "I honestly can't have you wandering around half-cut on anti-anxiety pills. It's dangerous." 

Then maybe Tom should stop giving them to her? He was still forcing her to take pills that kept her somewhat subdued. However, Minka was partial to blame because she stopped fighting him on it. With a scowl she still allowed him to put it in her mouth every morning when she woke up. Minka figured that the reason why he did that is because it made her easier to control. He had greater power over her that way.   
Minka was a fool for not fighting him anymore but that fight was lost, she was exhausted and had other things to focus on. 

"Did you have a prescription for one?" Tom asked further. 

"You read all my files including medical ones, you tell me?" Minka replied.

Minks didn't know how but he managed to get hold of her current medical files and was making mention of little intimate details he couldn't possibly know. 

Tom would admit it because she suspected it was illegally done.   
Tom shot her an angry glance over his shoulder before holding a door open. They were in the dining hall and heading to the kitchen. Tom wanted to inspect the food prep for the first meal, lunch. 

She tried to blend in with the pots and pans but the cooking staff noticed her anyways. Curious looks and long glances fell upon her wondering why there was some woman following their beloved boss around. Half the camp probably thought she was an invalid so Tom just had her walk with him in the guise of her "helping"   
Perhaps Minka was a little mentally challenged. After all, why else would she allow Tom to get away with what he does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the upcoming chapters will be in Tom's point of view because I can't use Minka to explain what the fuck is going on between Chris and Tom. With that being said, I promise everything will make sense in chapter (25?) and those little Easter eggs I've hidden in previous chapters will give you an "A-HA!" moment. No, not the 80's band. Although they are good.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> *Attempted Rape/Assualt*

"I'm shocked the little lamb is able to wander on her own. Especially with all these wolves lurking around." Chris purred from behind her.   
Minka stiffened, her heart racing. Tom was on the dock participating in the kayaking lessons leaving her on the shore to watch. Minka really didn't like water. 

She was within eyesight and because of that Tom allowed her some space. What they didn't expect is for Chris to approach her. Slowly she turned and realised that Chris was practically right behind her. Scurrying up she stood and tried to put as much distance between him as possible. 

"Get away from me!" Minka warned him, raising her hand up for an added block.   
Chris snorted at her weak attempt of warding off danger. Instead of actually leaving her alone he shook his head and grinned like a predator.   
"But then again, when the lamb is fucking a wolf does it really matter?" Chris asked her. 

Minka didn't think he'd try to physically assault her with all these witnesses. Not with Tom this close to her. She was wrong. He reached out and easily took siege of her wrist, fingers wrapped around the delicate extremity. He yanked her hard like he had before sending Minka into his hard body. In a flash, the large Aussie had flung her over his shoulder and secured her there with his arm. Once secure he walked casually towards a wooded trail. 

It wasn't uncommon for councillors to goof off with one another and the guys to pick up the women, running around with them. Despite people seeing Chris pick her up and cart her off no one stopped her because of this. Naturally, Tom's back was to them on the deck. By the time he turned to check on her she'd be gone. 

"Let me go!" Minka hissed, pounding her fists into his back. 

Chris ignored her and adjusted her over his shoulder. He continued to walk into the woods further away from Tom. Minka was upset that Tom allowed this to happen! He should have pushed her to get on the dock with him. 

"You're a blessing in disguise!" Chris cooed, smacking her on the ass rather hard with his hand. 

Twigs snapped and bent under the giant's feet as he veered off the trail and made his own. Branches smacked her in the face and leaves fell into her hair. Was this how it ends? Chris was going to kill her and leave her in the woods. 

Chris dropped her on the ground a lot less violently as she thought he would. Her bottom landed on the dirty ground below him, Chris standing tall above her. Shrinking down in fear Minks tried to get into a defensive posture. He bent down, grabbing her hair and dragging her up roughly until she knelt before him. Her head was level with his groyne.

Minka knew where this was headed...

"Thomas doesn't have any kinks in his armour, he's solid, impenetrable like a concrete walled fortress," Chris explained, widening his stance a little. He looked right at her as he opened the button to his shorts. "So when he brought you around I knew the man finally cracked." Chris pulled down his zipper and parted the material showing the waistband of his briefs. "Touch me!" He demanded. 

shot Chris a dark look and turned away from him, her hands protectively folded at her sides. Chris growled and forced one of her hands open painfully. She felt his stiffened member under her hand through the fabric of his pants. Disgusted that this aroused him she began to shake a little, nausea building in the pit of her stomach. 

"By the time I'm done with you," Chris growled in a warning tone, forcing her to touch him further by guiding her hand with his. "Tom will be forever regretful for what his family did!" 

The forest was eerily quiet as he forced her small hand into his underwear and actually on the hardened sex organ. Fear took over and her chest tightened. Minka felt her breathing become erratic. How could something she was used to feeling so foreign in her hand like this? 

"Fuck!" Chris growled darkly. "Your hands are so small compared to my cock! No wonder Tom keeps you in his bed!" 

Minka's hand wasn't on his groyne for long. A snapping stick on the ground alerted them both to the company. Minka raised her head up in time to see Tom punch Chris hard on the side of the head. The large Aussie fell over into the bushes, stunned by the deadly left hook. 

Tom helped her up off the ground and quickly rushed her out of the dense wooded area and back to the trail. She was stunned, her legs weren't working well. Feet stumbled over anything and everything. Tom had to partially support her so she didn't fall. Minka's knees were bruised and bleeding from the organic material digging into her. There was a mark under her ribcage from her rough carrying and her chest hurt from restricted breathing muscles. 

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Tom asked her frantically, overlook and inspecting her entire body. 

"N...no!" Minka blanched, her face pale. 

"I mean...He didn't actually…did he?" Tom asked her, worry etched on his face. Fingertips traced along her jaw until they reached under her chin. Tom knelt before her so they were level.

"No," she told him truthfully, "He just made me touch him..." Minka added, shivering from shock. 

"Oh, my sweet lady bug." Tom murmured sympathetically, kissing her softly. 

"That's adorable, Tommy." Chris mocked from behind them, a warrior stance with both balled fists on either side of him. "Does daddy know you've gone soft over some stupid cunt?" 

Tom froze, his jaw tight and his facial expression deadly. Slowly he stood up to his full height, pushing Minka behind him as a block. Chris stood there, rubbing the side of his face with his hand. There was a somewhat of a stunned look on his face still with having been cold-clocked by Tom. 

"Oh let me guess, they don't know about her, do they?" Chris harassed further, pointing at Minka's hidden form. 

Minka's fear masked whatever Chris was saying. She clung to the back of Tom's shirt and hoped to hell someone walked down the trail breaking this up. 

"You're fucking dead!" Tom replied darkly, his voice shaky with rage. He rose his arm up and pointed right at him. "I'll send you back home in a body bag by the time I'm through with you. You're a marked man, Christopher!" 

"Idle fucking threats!" The Aussie hissed, punctuating every word with a hiss. "I'd have to tear that pussy bloody and do away with the dumb cunt before you raised a fist again!" 

He was egging Tom on to attack him once more. It was working. Tom was about to stalk forward and clock him one in the face once more except an unexpected group of kids and councillors started off down the trail. 

Tom spat at Chris, his saliva landing on the Aussie's face before grabbing Minka's hand and pulling her away from him. 

"It's not going to happen," Tom muttered to her under his breath, placing a fake smile on his face as they passed the loud group of people. The moment they passed by he dropped his smile. "He's dead," Tom assured her. "His ass is done. I'm not going to let him continue to threaten you!" 

"My knees hurt." Minka dumbly pointed out. 

"I know, sweetheart. And I'm sorry. I never thought he'd actually grab you with people everywhere. It's my fault, I take responsibility for it. I hope you can forgive me." Tom pleaded, looking down at her with sad eyes. 

"You saved me." Minka pointed out with a weak smile. "Again..." 

"I saved you from something that should have never happened in the first place!" Tom replied with an upset in his voice. 

"Yes, but you actually punched him in the head!" Minka pointed out. 

"And you're not responsible for his sociopathic actions." 

Tom looked down at her with sadness. She could see it in his eyes that Minka simply didn't get it. Placing a brave face on Minks offered a weak little smile for Tom. 

"I trust you to keep me safe." She stated warily. 

"Your trust is blind, my love." Tom dismissed, shaking his head in disbelief. "I don't deserve it."


	23. Chapter 23

A week passed without further incident. And by that, she meant Tom and Chris hadn't come to blows with one another again. They glared and exchanged petty insults when the coast was clear but other than that it was civil. 

Minka started having nightmares about the attacks except her mind ran wild with vivid details which never happened. Tom had woken her a few times and reassured her it was all a dream. Cold sweats and trembling were becoming the norm.

Tom hovered around her obsessively. Since the last incident, he left no crack for Chris to weasel in and grab her. People were talking about them, campers pointed and whispered. They all thought she was sleeping with him. Which she was but it added to the stress mounting on her shoulders. 

She was uneasy most of the time. Fingernails dug into the palm of her hands so roughly and obsessively that she actually made a wound. Minka was paranoid and looked over her shoulder every time she left the cabin. The sound of Chris's voice sent a chill of fear up her spine. 

He did his best to comfort her but Minka would feel better back at their home, not out in the woods. At home, they had alarm systems that would warn them and alert the cops if someone bad crossed the private line. Here it was just a few deadbolt locks keeping Chris out of their cabin, well, she had Tom too. But Tom was valuable to her, Minka didn't want Tom to get injured any further than he was right now.

Apparently punching someone in the head bruised your knuckles. Minka kissed his wounded fingers every night before they went to bed. 

Today was like deja vu. Tom stood on the stage and made the same speech as before and went through the same rules. They were all lined up as before and once more Chris was staring at her ass subtly. Minka's general anxiety towards the strange faces staring at her wasn't there. It was focused on this triangle that she was involved in.   
In 7 days they went home and in 7 days the shit was going to hit the fan, the other shoe was going to drop. They all anticipated it for different reasons. Tom walked off the stage taking her with him and followed behind him. 

"He keeps looking at my butt!" Minka complained with a frown. 

"It's a nice ass, a lot of men stare at it!" Tom grumbled possessively under his breath so no one but them could here. "They stare at all your lovely bits!" 

Tom was on edge, his protective instincts heightened by Chris and because of this, he noticed a lot more than he had before. According to him, men were checking her out and he didn't like it. A few times she caught him shooting daggers into their backs as they retreated. 

It was ridiculous for him to be jealous. If Minka hadn't run for the hills screaming by now, then she wasn't going to leave Tom for some other man.

"I'm not going to leave!" Minka reminded him again, pulling her shorts down a little as they walked. 

"I know that," Tom confirmed. "I still don't like other men sizing up my territory. It's bad enough Chris made you touch his…" Tom's nose twisted in disgust as he took a deep breath trying to calm himself a little. "I just don't like it!" 

"Well...neither did I! I didn't enjoy touching another man's penis! I thought I was going to throw up!" Minka hissed. 

Tom looked at her funny before nodding his head. He must have understood that it truly upset her. Tom should know, Minka only spent a half hour scrubbing the palm of her hand when he brought her back to the cabin. Tom had to stop her from rubbing off the first layer of skin. Minka wanted the feel, smell and all together memory of Chris's penis purged completely. 

The rest of the day went by without incident or notable event except for when a camper barfed at lunch. The night was winding down, campers were heading to their cabins before lights out. Kicking her shoes off with a huff Minka laid on her belly flat against the bed. 

"Oh god," Tom complained, stretching before removing his shirt and tossing it onto the ground. "I forgot how taxing this place is." 

"Umm," Minka grunted into her pillow as a response. Raising her head up off the pillow she looked him over.

There was one thing that kept tugging at Minka's conscious and it was what Tom had threatened. Beating someone up is one thing but to kill someone? That was...that was serious. That had serious consequences. Tom could go to jail for life. 

"Your not...You're not really going to kill Chris, are you?" Minka asked him cautiously. 

"Yes, I am," Tom replied bluntly.

"You can't do that!" Minka defended "You'll go to jail for the rest of your life!" 

"Only if I'm caught." He responded. "Chris is never ever going to give up until he's accomplished what he's set out to do. Which is to hurt me very badly for the sins of my father." Tom turned to face her. His hand cupped her cheek lovingly, thumb rubbing softly over her skin. "I refuse to allow someone to hurt my lady bug. My sweet innocent little lady bug." 

"Can't you get someone else to do it?" Minka asked.   
Why in the Fuck was she entertaining this? Was whatever Tom had contagious because Minka was starting to question her mental stability. 

"I'm quite capable of doing it myself," Tom informed her seriously. "Chris knows what's coming. He's made his bed. If the roles were reversed he'd do the same thing. You never, ever, ever fucking with someone's lover or children. No. It's off limits." 

Minka giggled, exhausted and sleep deprived it was inappropriate. "You sound like a mafia man." She told him, playing with her fingers. 

Tom paled a little before rolling onto his back again, staring up at the roof of their cabin. Minka didn't catch his response because she placed her head back down on the pillow, arms tucked up under the pillow and her eyes closed. She was so mentally exhausted Minka didn't have the will to undress. 

"Minks, you asleep?" He asked her curiously.

"Umm," she grunted again. 

"Come on, you have to get undressed." Tom encouraged. 

He pulled her up off the bed and helped undress her. Easily he un-clasped her bra and removed her underwear leaving Minka nude. Shuffling to her side of the bed she buried herself under the blankets, flat on her back with her arm thrown across his pillow. Minka heard him sigh deeply and the felt the bed dip.

Tom crawled into her arms, his face in the crook of her neck. Turning slightly Minka embraced her lover, encasing her arms around his body protectively. Softly she kissed his forehead and admired his tortured beauty.

You'd never think in a million years that Tom rather enjoyed being held and cuddled like this. He can be the biggest suck or the worst nightmare. It really depended on which Tom woke up that morning. At the moment he was exhausted. Chris was wearing on him mentally just as hard as he was with her. Maybe even worse. 

Juggling the camp, the campers and babysitting a sociopathic Aussie would make any man revert to a baby. 

Lovingly she slowly placed a kiss at his temple. With careful touches, she brought his bruised hand up to her mouth where she kissed each wounded knuckle. Because of where Tom had punched Chris it wasn't visible. His blonde locks covered the bruise but you could tell there was something "off" about him in the days to follow. 

Served him right. He deserved a good punch to the head and then some. Minka was almost relieved to see that Tom did physically assault him in her defence. It was like the incident on the boat. His violence was reassuring in his ability to protect her. Tom wasn't all just words after all.


	24. Chapter 24

"What if he throws me off the boat?!" Minka blanched in shock, nervously stroking the lady bug pendant with her thumb. 

"He's not going to throw you off the boat!" Tom assured her, taking Minka's hand in his as they waited for the boat to dock. 

The camp was over, the kids were either on buses to go home or driven back by their councillors or parents. It was time to go home and for a new chapter in the never-ending drama that was Minka's new life. 

"It would be a perfect crime. I'd probably die from shock before reaching shore!" Minka pointed out rather morbidly. "Especially if it's from the top deck. I'd break ribs or my leg. You can't swim with broken bones." 

"Christopher isn't going to throw you from the ship because it won't hurt me as much. Well, it would hurt." He corrected himself mid-speech, "But it would be more effective if he did something bloody and rash." 

The blood from her face drained and she feared her poor ladybug would lose its colour with the amount of rubbing her thumb was doing. This wasn't something anyone wanted to think about. How was this even a fucking subject to touch down on?! This wasn't normal. None of this was normal and Tom holding a psychology degree should know this! Yet he seemed to be the bloody ringleader with Chris as the circus monkey.

"You do understand the insanity behind this right? Thomas, please acknowledge that this is madness. We have a grown man trying to rape or kill me...or both because your parents fucked his parents over on a land deal?!" Minka stated, her breathing heavy. 

"There's a bit more to it than that, but yes, this is the main consensus." Tom sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "And I agree. I think it is insane, it's not right. That's why I'm going to put a stop to it." 

"But if you kill him you'll make things worse! People will realise he's missing and call the cops. You'll get caught and go to jail and I'll never see you again!" Minka exasperated, her hands flying around the car for added emotional effect. The people around them must have thought she was nuts, or high, possibly both. "Or I'll go to jail with you because I'll lie and make up an alibi for you after we bury the body together! I don't want to bury a body, Tom!" 

Tom grabbed her hands before she put them through the glass window. Lowering them until they rested safely in her lap he then smiled and nodded at an older woman clearly disturbed by Minka's show of emotion. 

"Will you relax?!" Tom hissed under his breath, "And lower your voice! The car isn't soundproof! No one said anything about burying a body or getting caught by the cops! I'm a smart man, I'll figure something out." 

A headache creeper up to her temples and her head started to throb. Opening the centre console she riffled through the various items until finding the Tylenol. Taking two pills she sank back in her seat. Someone pinch her real hard so she'd wake up from this bizarre nightmare. 

"You know, I never meant for any of this to happen, Minka," Tom confessed sadly, looking at their boat coming towards them off in the distance. "I never thought in a million years Chris would see you as an opportunity to get back at me. If I had known I'd have left you at home." 

"Or on the side of the road..." Minka muttered under her breath.   
One question from a handsome British gentleman and her perpetual laziness sparked this whole mess. If only she listen to her mother and not accepted rides from strangers! 

"No, no that was fate," Tom admitted with a weak smile. "I don't regret that for one moment, or us. You've managed to make me feel a deep, loyal and lasting affection towards another human being outside my work. I thought I wasn't born with the ability to connect with adults the way I did with younger people in regards to love and affection." He added, his face etched with pain. "Lady bug, your the only one that can calm The Monster down and keep me grounded."

Minka remained silent and allowed him to speak. She was so scared if she interrupted him or asked questions before he was done Tom would shut down again. 

"I don't know if you understand what I'm trying to say. At times I don't understand it and it makes me frustrated." Tom continued, clutching her hand in his. "I've had many lovers but none of them meant anything to me. That bond that makes me love and adores you was void. Fuck, that bond is pretty much void with anyone really outside my kids. They're special in a different way. They're innocent, fragile things that need to be protected." 

"Like me?" Minka asked, tilting her head to the side. 

For the most part, she understood what Tom was trying to explain. It seemed to her that he was only able to offer genuine love and affection towards people he deemed truly innocent and fragile. Adults tended to be not so innocent or breakable. They did bad things or made bad choices on purpose. In Tom's eye that completely disgusted him and he wrote them off, not worthy of his attention, love or time. 

Minks was kinda like one of the kids he was in charge of looking after. Well, she was an adult and not actually in his care but her background was similar. Tom just so happened to find her under different circumstances which made it easy for him to cross that line and make her his lover. 

Tom wouldn't have even approached her if she were in his care at some point despite being of legal age. He'd deem that highly inappropriate and morally wrong. 

"Exactly," Tom confessed. "And I'm glad you were never in my care because I can make you mine." 

"I am yours." She agreed, nodding her head.

"And I protect what's mine," Tom answered possessively, squeezing her hand. "I can't allow another man to target you over and over. He tried to rape you twice and almost got away with it the second round. I'd…I can't even comprehend how I'd handle it if you were actually…it can't happen." 

Tom's voice was shaky at best and oddly low. Despite his body being in a relaxed posture, he was on edge and jumpy. Even Tom must be dreading what was to come. Perhaps the fear of the unknown was drawing a bigger issue than it seemed. 

The boat was pulling into the docking bay and started unloading the cars. Tom sat up straight waiting to turn their car on and proceed forward. 

"When we're on the boat, I want you to stay next to me at all times. If you want to go somewhere, let me know and we'll go." Tom instructed. "Don't go on the deck, period." 

There was an heir of authority in his voice that Minka just couldn't ignore. Despite not liking being tied down and tethered Minka agreed to his demands. 

"What happens if he comes up to us and starts a conversation like last time?" Minka asked warily. 

"Let me deal with him. Don't say anything to him, that would encourage him to continue." Tom spoke, starting the SUV. "I'm hoping my punch to his head was good enough deterrent but I'm not sure with him anymore." 

"Chris doesn't look like a man that gets punched often..." Minka commented. 

"He isn't..." Tom sighed "Which is another reason for him being so adamant. Me attacking him out of defence towards you indicates that I genuinely love and care about you. Normally I'd have just walked away." 

"You'd...You'd allow a woman to get raped?!" Minka asked him with a gasp, eyes wide with fear. 

"What? No, never! That's not what I meant!" Tom corrected. "I'd never allow a woman or anyone to get raped, period. It's a horrible, nasty, primitive act. I hate rapists as much as I hate child molesters. What I meant was, If Chris tried to start a fight with me before, I'd walk away. I can't be bothered to respond." 

That's what she thought but Minka wanted to hear it for herself. Somewhat relieved she let out a shaky breath and tried to prepare herself for what seemed like a never-ending boat ride back to The Mainland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one day? Because I can.


	25. Chapter 25

*TOMS POINT OF VIEW*

"Why don't you drop it before your mother receives you in a body bag for her birthday?" Tom asked Chris seriously, lighting his smoke. 

Behind him, Minka was tucked away in the seating area. All that separated them was a panel of glass and a door. Right away Chris seized the opportunity to come put here and confront him. Being alone on the "Smoking" deck afforded the chance for a heart to heart. 

"You're stressed," Chris pointed out, "You only smoke when you're stressed. I must be getting to you."

"Oh, your gonna "get it" all right," Tom warned coolly, exhaling the cancerous smoke in the Aussie's face.

The sour pungent smell put him off and after two puffs he butted it out and tossed it into the ashtray. Immediately Tom popped a mint into his mouth to get rid of the aftertaste. This was a prime example of why he didn't smoke in the first place. 

Raising his finger he wagged it at the man smoothly, eyes glared and his mouth narrowed. "You're treading in dangerous territory, mate. You're bloody marked. Rape? You've got the fucking audacity to try and rape my lover? Are you fucking suicidal?!" 

"You've brothers been a bad, bad, boy!" Chris purred darkly, leaning against the rail. 

"So in your sociopathic mind that gives you permission to abuse Minka in order to get back at him? I don't even talk to that fucking prick! I have nothing to do with whatever he's done!" Tom replied, his body tensing with anger. "He wouldn't even give a flying fuck, to be honest! Grow some fucking balls and go after one of his loved ones if you're so intent on hurting him!"

"Doesn't matter, it's the rules of the game, mate!" Chris pointed out with a devilish grin.

"I'm not involved in the game!" Tom lured with a deadly dark tone of voice, "I'm here for a fucking reason and that's to get away from that bullshit! I hired you as a favour to your father! Not for you to lurk around and wait until I have something of value for you to destroy! You better watch over your shoulder once we touch land because you've awoken The Monster my friend and he's gunning for you!" 

Chris's tough guy mask slipped off a bit with Tom's declaration against his life. Feeling smug with winning this round Tom turned and opened the door to return to Minka. She sat exactly where he left her, legs tucked up under her in a weakened defensive posture. 

Taking his seat next to her he casually placed his long legs up and used the seat across from him as a foot rest, boxing Minks between him and the wall. Smiling softly Tom rolled his head to face her. Minka's sweet trusting face smiled back him, a twinge of nervousness etched along her brow as Chris entered the boat. He glared at Tom before heading the opposite direction, smart move.

Every man has his breaking point and Tom was beyond his.   
To be honest, the only reason why Christopher was still alive at this point is because of Minka. Tom didn't want to kill the man in front of her. She had been through enough trauma in her childhood and these past two weeks that seeing a homicide would make her break mentally. Tom didn't want to be responsible for hurting her. He could never hurt his sweet lady bug.

"It'll be ok," Tom reassured her softly, taking her small delicate hand in his. He brought it to his lips uncaring as to who may see and sweetly kissed it. "I have it under control." 

The game was not Tom's to play. He had simply been born into it. As a rule, he was left out of repercussions because of this. But some of the more bloodthirsty rivals of his fathers made the bold move anyways. It was rare and in Thomas's 15 years of being away from England, it's happened twice. 

This was a game changer however, this wasn't about him. This was about his lover, Minka. This was personal beyond personal and Tom was putting his foot down. Not his father, not his brother or his uncle. But Tom. Whatever the fuck Chris set out to prove by targeting Minks he hoped it was worth dying over. 

She sighed heavily and placed her head on his shoulder. Naturally, he rested his head next to hers and continued to glare bloody daggers at Chris from the other side of the boat. 

The man had deliberately sat within his eyesight just to antagonise him. Adding happy campers around him was the icing on the cake. Chris never could play fair. He always had to buffer himself with other people or objects so the projectiles would hit them instead. 

"Are you...you know?" She asked weakly. 

"Yep," Tom replied sure of himself and set in his answer. 

Sweet Minka didn't know about the game and he'd keep her from it as long as he could. Tom never wanted her exposed to this. It didn't even cross his mind Christopher would stoop this low. Especially since he wanted to get out of the game. 

Chris's father wanted his beloved older son safe and because their fathers were on speaking terms Tom agreed to hire the man and give him a chance to change, like Tom. Apparently, he hadn't changed as dramatically as Tom thought he had. 

Not having much if any interaction with Chris before that time afforded Tom the ability to hire him and be cordial about it. They weren't friends, they only spoke when they had to but it was civil. Chris did a good job at what he did. The Lord only knows why he chooses that line of work but it suited him, morbidly enough.

Rape was a horrendous thing. The mere thought of his sweet little lady bug being violated in such a manner by an impossibly large man made his blood boil. If Tom needed fuel to go through with actually killing him he'd use that visual to light the fire. 

No, only Tom was allowed to touch her in such a manner. Minka was his. His treasure, his lover, his possession. The Hope diamond. He knew what she liked, how she liked it and when to do it. 

Chris would destroy her. Ruin her, tear her apart and make her bloody. He was brutal, it was inherited from his father. Tom had heard rumours of what they did for retaliation. His clan didn't play by the rules. Everyone was fair game and that included women and children. Tom's dad was a monster but at least he left the innocents alone. 

"Are you permanently going to be smoking?" Minka asked him, her nose wrinkling at the smoke clinging to his clothing. 

"No," Tom assured her. "I only ever smoke when I'm completely on edge, love." 

"Well, we'll be home soon." Minka smiled, trying to calm him down a bit. 

"Yes," 

"I'll cook us some dinner and we can take a hot bubble bath together afterwards." 

"That sounds lovely." Tom agreed. 

Minka leant into him and whispered, "I'm umm...I'm in the mood." She blushed, coyly hiding her face into his shoulder.

Tom promised Minka that he'd never force himself on her and he was true to his word. Since those two incidents with Chris, her sex drive took a nose dive. Which was to be expected, seeing the circumstances. Having his degree in psychology meant Tom understood what she'd be going through mentally. It was hard but Tom reframed from pushing her. 

Hearing that she was in "the mood" got his blood pumping for different reasons. He growled lustfully in her ear and kissed her cheek. 

"That's good," Tom groaned into her ear, "He's missed you." 

"Oh, I've missed him too!" Minka cooed, adjusting herself in her seat. "I've missed him a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/evx24ttbn/)   
> 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nothing but pure smut smut smut*
> 
> Warnings: Mild breathe play, BDSM themes

With a seductive sway of her hips, Minka approached the tub, stepping into the deep hot water. Straddling Tom's lap she relaxed, rubbing her bottom against his groyne. Adjusting herself Minka took hold of Tom's rapidly growing manhood, pressing it against her tummy and his.

Laying herself against him she pressed her lips to his collarbone, tongue tracing the bone until she reached the little dip at the base of his neck. Full lips sucked on his Adams Apple before tracing a trail up to his jaw. Sweet passionate kisses fell along his jaw to his slightly parted lips. 

"Gorgeous girl," Tom moaned, his wet fingers interlocked through her hair, gripping possessively and holding her head in place. 

Minks rolled her hips, his manhood falling back between her legs and slipping between her folds. Steady hands came to rest on her hips and helped her move. Fat shaft rubbing against her clit made Minka crying out in pleasure, leant back allowing Tom better access to her breasts. 

He sat up completely, hands fanned out at the small of her back supporting her. Warm lips encased her nipple, tugging and sucking like a hungry infant. Tom growled with passion before moving onto her other breast. Hands easily slipped under her bum and he raised his legs, sliding her closer to him. 

Groaning Minka placed her arms around his neck and raised her bottom up, sliding back down easily onto Tom's full length. They gasped in unison at the missed contact. Her body craving his, tight soft tissues clutched and grabbed at him as she rotated her hips in a bid to get a custom to his size again. 

Taking a deep breath she began her rhythm of up and down. Tom gasped, looking down at where they're bodies connected. His hands were anchored to the side of the tub before adjusting his legs and creating a steady platform for Minka to move. Her arms rested against the lip of the tub as she actively increased her movement. Water sloshed out of the tub and onto the floor, neither cared. 

"Fuck," Tom groaned, eyes fluttering closed, "That's it, fuck daddy!" 

"I missed your cock!" Minka admitted lustfully. "Oh fuck right there!" 

"Ya? Right there? Is daddy scratching that itch deep inside your pretty kitty?" 

"Fuck, daddy!" Minka cried, arching her back and flexing her quim muscles to hold onto him harder. 

Tom gasped, his mouth falling a gap. Fingers dug into her soft hips and he possessively growled, capturing her lips roughly. Teeth gnashing into her bottom lip and pulling it. 

Letting out a squeak she found herself being raised out of the tub still attached to Tom. Legs wrapped around his waist and her arms clung around his neck as he walked them to the bathroom counter. Her wet bottom touched the top and her shoulders pressed against the mirror. One large hand gripped her hip and the other was planted on the countertop. Holding her steady he pounded into her better. 

Minka gasped into his mouth, adjusting her legs around his trim hips while her hands gripped his shoulders, blunt fingernails digging into his skin for added leverage. 

The sound and smell of sex filled the room as well as gasps and groans. Capturing her lips once more Tom huffed aggressively, growling and nipping at her with his teeth. 

The wetness from the tub allowed her to move smoothly and quick against the counter. She rolled her hips and met his thrusts, the loud smacking of their bodies connecting causing her senses to stir. 

"Fuck!" Tom growled, "Oh god I missed this!" 

"Love this," Minka admitted, her head falling back exposing her neck. 

Tom took this opportunity to bite her on the side of the neck, a possessive mark of ownership clear as the light of day embedded in her flesh once more. The sting added to the pleasure and Minka found herself kneading and gripping at his tense flesh while crying out in pleasure. 

Flexing her pussy muscles around his shaft she held him there this time creating an impossible tightness. Tom swore loudly, pulling back a little and parting her swollen folds for a better look. He licked his lips and massaged her pussy, pulling and probing while fucking her hard. Fingertips ghosted over her clit, delighted with the reaction from her body he did it again. 

"Your cunt is so swollen for daddy. So hungry for his big fat cock, isn't it? Stretched and stuffed to capacity! This kitty was made for me!" Tom purred seductively. 

"Fuck me!" Minka replied lustfully. Her small hand trailed down her breasts, over her stiff nipples and down her belly to their connection. Fingers ran over his slick shaft as Tom pounded into her earnestly. She squeezed him playfully causing Tom to slow and growl. 

"That's it! Explore!" Tom encouraged, lurking forward and capturing a pert nipple in his mouth. 

Soft fingertips trailed down the silky wet shaft and then through his neat groomed thatch of hair at the base of his cock. Tom picked her hand up and brought to his mouth, sucking and licking their combined arousal off. Tongue swirling around her digits and over her palm. 

Tom took siege of her mouth as he positioned his strong arms under her body. Picking Minka up he carefully carried her through to their bedroom. Never breaking their intimate embrace he positioned Minks on her back, falling between her legs. Nestled comfortably Tom placed both arms on either side of her head, nuzzling her nose with his. Grinning   
Tom stole a quick kiss before raising back up a little. 

Hands roamed her body as he slowly worked his way downwards. Lips and tongue, teeth grazed and playfully bit. Minka felt his mouth give open mouthed kisses along the length of her hips and down to the top of her mound. 

"You smell delicious! So wet and juicy!" Tom groaned from between her thighs. 

Fingers parted her folds and his tongue slid in between. Long broad strokes covered her aching flesh. Tom's groans sent vibrations into her core adding to the pleasure. Raising her legs up a little she grabbed hold of his hair and helped guide his mouth down to her opening. Tom playfully bit around her honey hole, flicking it with his tongue before boldly going deep. 

Minka cried out in pleasure, raising her hips and rotating them against his tongue. Tom growled possessively while his hands grabbed hold of her bum, propping her up and kneading the soft flesh. She cupped both her breasts in her hands, massaging and rubbing her nipples for added pleasure.

"Yes, Tom!" Minka cried, the feeling of his strong tongue stroking her silky warm walls driving her insane. 

Tom gave her one last long lick before placing her bum back down on the bed and falling back in place. Smashing his lips against hers in a bruising manner he shared her arousal, tongues stroking and fighting for dominance. 

Naturally, she raised her legs and hooked them around his waist allowing Tom to slip back inside her in one easy thrust. He didn't allow her to stretch around him this time. 

"Naughty girl!" Tom growled into her mouth, his breath heavy with lust. 

Grinning Minka bit his lower lip lightly, blushing before letting go. Tom thrust forward, hard, causing her and the bed to move. Submissively Minka raised her arms above her head and waited for Tom to pin her. He continued to grin at her, waiting for her to say it, beg for it. 

"Please," she whined, stretching and wiggling her fingers above her head. "Pin me down? Take control!" 

"Take control? Does daddy's little girl need to be dominated? Big strong hands holding you down as I take what I want?" Tom asked with curiosity, eyes glazed over with arousal. 

"Yes!" 

Tom gave a deep feral growl, hands trailing up her forearms, fingers encasing her wrists. With a wolf-like grin, he cooed, tongue tracing and teasing her lower lip. He applied needed pressure around her thin wrists while sucking her lower lip into his mouth, tissue swelling with blood. Minka felt her lips tingle and sting as the bruising set in.

Delirious from arousal she stretched below him, wiggling her wrists to test their bond. Tom growled and pinned her down tightly to the mattress, squeezing just enough for it not to hurt. Turning her head she attached her lips to his wrist, sucking and biting, concentrating on making a love mark herself. 

"Good girl," Tom cooed, "Yes, that's it!" He added with encouragement.  
Sealing her mark with a passionate drawn out kiss she then adjusted her legs, positioning her hips to accept Tom hilt deep. 

Tom sank down on top of her, his weight pressing her into the mattress. Smoothly he placed both wrists in one hand and gently set the other around her throat. Minka shuttered at the contact, cooing and groaning. Her reaction caused Tom to grin, a twinkle in his eye. 

"Good girl," he praised, "That's it, just relax and let me play." 

His hand ever so lightly squeezed her throat, massaging and rubbing while she withered under him. Slowly, deeply, he pushed into her wet core. Tom's hips ploughed and rotated, her leg hiked up higher on his hip. Coyly she turned a little and angled herself for better penetration, the head of his manhood rubbing her sweet spot. 

Tom kept his hand around her throat as he buried his head into the crook of Minka's neck. She could feel her orgasm building as he slowly withdrew and pushed back into her wanton sex. Minka could feel him in her belly, kissing her womb from the inside. 

A heavy tightness, a surge of heat and slowly that tingle at the base of her spine started. Tilting her head back she savoured the feel of his hand on her neck and sound of Tom's heavy panting in her ear. 

Toes curled, her hips moved with his thrust and she braced herself for her pending release. Tom gave her neck one last massage before removing his hand. Minka felt the burning outline of where his hand had once been on her skin and it made her shudder with arousal, goosebumps covering her skin.

"Cum for me," he purred into her ear. "Cum on, cum for daddy! I know your close!" 

"So close," she admitted.

"Do you want me to cum in you?" Tom asked her with a strained voice.   
He knelt between her legs, hands on her hips as he dragged and pushed her away with the thrusts of his hips. Minka stretched up and grabbed hold of the headboard, stretching her body out to give Tom a full view of her curvy figure. 

"Cum in me!" She moaned. 

"Are you sure? Does this naughty kitty want daddies spunk deep inside her? Hungry little quim." Tom seductively asked, his accent sending shivers down her spine. 

"Oh god, do it!" Minka huffed, rolling her hips against his. "Please daddy, make me cum?" 

Tom grinned and brought two fingers to his mouth. Seductively he moistened them with his tongue before bringing it between Minka's folds and to her clit. The moment she felt his fingers on her bundle of nerves she shuttered. Minka groaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. His speed increased as he expertly stroked her in a circular motion.

Minka's thighs began to shake, her toes curled into the mattress and she desperately clutched at the sheets. Hitting her peak a wave of pleasure washed over her body and she found herself crying out loud, a gush of wetness leaving her pussy and coating Tom's cock making a wet spot on the bed. 

A million tiny lightning bolts of pleasure ran down her spine and pooled in her quim. Nipples tightened and her quim clutched and throbbed around the stiff fat shaft spearing into her still. 

"Oh yes!" Tom roared, "That's it, good girl!" 

She saw stars as Tom slammed violently into her two more times. His back curved and he held himself form against her hilt deep. Blunt fingernails trailed up and down his chest as he released thick ropes of seed deep inside her body. Minks could feel the warmth of his seed coating her throbbing sex. Securing their connection Minka placed her legs around his hips and locked her heels forcing Tom to lay back on top of her.

Lips brushed against her pulse point, fingers ran through her messy locks and Tom panting in her ear were after effects. Carefully he adjusted himself between her legs, arms on either side of her head as he braced his weight. Nose nudging her cheek and nuzzling against her nose he lovingly made sure she was alright. Smiling, Minka pressed her lips to his. 

A sweet lingering kiss turned into him kissing and caressing her face and neck with his mouth. Tom's tongue lapped at the stinging mark he left, throbbing from the adrenaline rush of their intimate high. 

"Are you ok?" He asked her, bracing himself on one arm while the other was raised. His hand brushed back loose strands of hair from Minka's face, fingers made feather light touches across her cheek and down to her lips where he traced Minka's bruised lips.

"I'm ok, just sleepy." She yawned.

Her own hands roamed and explored the plains of Tom's body as he recovered from their union. Slowly his member slipped from between her folds and Minka instantly felt empty. 

"Messy puppy," he grinned into her mouth, Minka's wet spot soaking through the sheets and onto their skin. 

Uneasy she blushed and looked away. Tom's fingers grasped her chin lightly and he drew her attention back to him. A reassuring kiss to her lips was given along with a wink. 

"Is that the first time you've made a wet spot? My little lady bug?" Tom asked, breaking their embrace. 

Stiffly he crawled out beside her and sat up, pushing the dishevelled blankets and sheets off to the side. With shaky thighs and a throbbing, aching quim Minka sat up as well, scooting away from the clear wet spot so evident in the sheets. 

"Yes," she admitted sheepishly. 

Tom grinned and nodded his head while getting up from the bed. He disappeared into their bathroom and came back with several towels. Placing them on the wet-spot he then offered Minks his hand, helping her to stand. 

"Come on, daddy has to clean his little one up." Tom cooed lustfully. 

Like a baby deer or a lamb being led to the slaughter, Minka staggered willingly after him into the bathroom. Her body was completely relaxed, her brain was in a fog and all Minks wanted to do was sleep. With a reassuring hug from Tom, she picked up her pace. Allowing the man to provide the aftercare he so desperately had to give her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sucks ass being about 6 chapters a head of you guys because I have questions that I need opinions on. Also, next chapter I'll insert pictures of Tom's house at the end.


	27. Chapter 27

*TOMS POINT OF VIEW*

A sour feeling in the pit of his stomach woke Tom up far before his house alarm would go off. 

In the dead of night, shadowed by darkness he held Minka close. Arm hooked around her waist as he drew her even closer to him. Tucking Minks' head under his chin he took a deep breath and concentrated on the silence.

A few more minutes went by and Tom couldn't shake the sour feeling and the lump in his throat. Taking a deep breath he worked on inching his way out of bed without waking Minka. Very carefully he disentangled himself from her. 

Satisfied that she was still sound asleep he crept out of the bed, tucking the blankets in around her. He froze as she moaned softly adjusted herself on the bed. Once he was positive that she was still asleep Tom crept into his closet. 

As quietly as possible he closed the door behind him and turned on the light. He lost track of how long he had been standing in one spot, staring at a nearly folded pile of sweaters on his top shelf. 

Hidden behind the sweaters was a black case and in that black case was a gun. Next to the gun was a case of bullets. Massaging the tense knot in his neck he slowly reached up for the case. Pushing aside the sweaters he uncovered the deadly secret, taking it by the handle and pulling the heavy plastic off the shelf. 

Tom swallowed heavily before placing the gun case on the storage island. He punched in the code and unlocked the case, flipping it open to admire the sleek black Glock 9mm handgun. It had been a while since he even took it out for target practice. 

Cautiously he looked over his shoulder and paused a moment, listening. He didn't want Minka wandering in here and seeing him with this gun.   
Despite his hesitation, he picked the heavy firearm up and flipped off the safety. Pointing it towards the wall Tom clutched it around the handle tightly with one hand and used his other to cock it, clearing the chamber. The last time he checked, it had a full chamber.

Tom took a deep breath and put the safety back on the gun, tucking it into the waistband of his sleep pants and briefs. Using his shirt for cover he hides the weapon before closing the case and putting it back to where he hid it before.

Creeping to the door he turned off the light and opened the closet door. Minka was still asleep in the bed, rolled onto her stomach buried under a mountain of blankets.   
As he approached their bed he remembered how awkward it was to walk with a hidden gun. Tom gingerly sat on the bed and stared off into the wall. 

Tom's natural instinct told him something was going to happen. The atmosphere was off, even the smell of his home was different. Rolling his head he tried to disperse the tense energy from his body. Muscles stiff and a dull ache in his temples. 

Behind him Minka continued to sleep, rolling onto her side and naturally seeking him out. Her arm coming out across the mattress in a bid to seek him out. As soon as she touched his back her subconscious woke her up. Tom could hear groggy whimpers and feel the bed shift as she sat up.   
"Tom, what's wrong?" Minka asked with her sweet sleepy voice.   
"Nothing sweetheart. I just…I ugh, I had a nightmare." Tom replied. 

The didn't feel like it was a complete lie. Although Tom was wide awake he was going through a nightmare. 

Warm little hands came to rest on his chest as she knelt behind him, her head on his shoulder. Tom raised an arm up and rested his hand on the back of hers as a show of affection. 

"You should try and get some sleep," Minka spoke sleepily, adjusting her arms around his front. "You have to work tomorrow." 

"I'm calling in," Tom announced. "I need another day to recover." 

If she was surprised Minka didn't show it. Instead, she yawned and kissed the side of his neck before pulling back and laying down. Tom turned his head and looked at her over his shoulder. She was back on her side of the bed, drawing the blankets up and over her. 

Tom reckoned Minka was just about asleep once more when his house alarm went off. He was expecting it but his poor ladybug bolted upright out of bed, startled to all hell of the loud noise. Hanging his head low for a bit he took a deep sigh before mechanically getting up. 

"Stay in the bedroom," Tom warned her from their door. "Don't get up until I come to get you myself." 

Minka looked at him with wide eyes, glossy with fear. She reminded him on a baby doe caught in the headlights of an 18 wheeler. It broke his heart. 

Slamming the door closed behind him Tom automatically withdrew the gun and walked into the living room. Immediately he punched in the code to reactivate the alarm. His front door was closed but that didn't mean Chris wasn't in his home. 

"Christopher, it's one thing to threaten Minka and I's well being outside my home, but this? You must be more suicidal than I thought!" Tom announced, waiting for a response. 

Smacking the light switch on Tom shrouded the living room with light. Tom positioned himself by the steps so he couldn't sneak up there without facing him and his gun.

"Are we playing hide and seek, Chris?" Tom called out. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" He added with a dark purr. 

Tom wasn't playing around. To make this a little more known he raised the gun and loudly cocked it. Chris would know exactly what that sound was. They were raised around it. If luck would have it he'd respond the same way and Tom would be able to roughly locate him. Nothing. 

Perhaps he was fucking with Tom on purpose and set the alarm off before leaving altogether. Chris had already proven over the last few weeks that he loved to provoke and harass, just like a bratty child. Agitated he rolled his neck and let out a loud sound of annoyance. Keeping his back to the staircase he stomped around his living room with the gun still in his hand ready to fire. 

His anger was at peak and Chris didn't necessarily have to say anything right now or do something in order to get shot. All he'd have to do was show his face and he'd earn a new orifice or two. 

Blindly counting on Minka to scream loudly if Chris or a hired goon entered his bedroom he set about searching the lower level of his home for any signs of intrusion. Every nook, cranny and crack were inspected, thoroughly, and he came up with nothing. At one point Tom even tucked the gun back into his PJ pants and searched through the ground level cupboards. Nothing. 

Happy that the bottom level of the house was secure he took the stairs two at a time and started the painstaking process upstairs. Eventually, he made it to their bedroom. The door was still closed like he instructed. Looking down at his front Tom double made sure that the gun was well hidden from Minka's view. He didn't want to explain why he had a gun, not now. 

Satisfied that his dirty little secret was hidden he opened the door preparing for the worst but wishing to all the gods above for the best. What he saw upon entering the bedroom made him smile. Minka was sitting up in a lounging position against the headboard with the blankets around her. The TV was on at the foot of the bed and she tried to distract herself with some nameless program. 

She looked uneasy but unharmed which was something Tom would gladly accept at this time. Acknowledging her he walked into his closet, inspecting it before heading to the bathroom. 

The probability of their very personal territory invaded without Minka realising was nil but he still had to do it to stifle his protective instinct. 

"What happened?" Minka asked, stretching through a yawn.

"Not sure. I think the alarm just went off on its own." Tom lied with a smile. "It sometimes does that from time to time. I'm going to have to call the alarm company tomorrow." 

Smoothly and with learned sneak, Tom crawled into bed and slipped the gun under his pillow. Tom didn't want to take the chance that Chris was better at hiding than he was at seeking. Minka turned her head and smiled at him before scooting over a bit and laying down properly next to him. 

"Go to sleep, love." Tom told her lovingly, "You're still safe, I promise."

Embracing his ladybug protectively he wrapped both arms around her body, holding her tight to his. Tucking her under his head he set about falling back asleep, pride surging through him with his ability to secure his territory from danger. Tomorrow he'll review the video footage and see exactly what had happened. If it was what he suspected Tom would be going on a bit of an adventure tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That awkward moment when you're on chapter 33 and the rest of the class is on 27.
> 
> Tom's home (I like modern design, OK?!):  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/gm36g329j/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/vxtpmyar5/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/wg091pydv/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/rhhe0tuzh/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/fmukgoo19/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/v55p0ak3h/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/4nbu9xmef/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/61k1ks7m1/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/78m0b18u9/)  
> The general location for this particular story is in the upper Washington (Seattle) area because it's the closet place next to where I live which I draw inspiration from. For personal safety issues I'm not exactly too keen on stating where I'm from. I also have a deep affection to the Washington/Oregon area in the US due to family history. Plus it's just an absolutely gorgeous space of land and everything Rubberduckies enjoy to look at and be around.


	28. Chapter 28

*TOMS POINT OF VIEW*

Tom sat back in his personal office, fingers strumming together in a brooding manner. On his computer, he watched the security footage from last night. Just as he suspected he witnessed Christopher open his door and deliberately set off his alarm before turning around and walking back out. 

There was a distinct smug look on his face as he looked right at the camera, giving a cheeky salute.

This couldn't continue to happen. Tom had to put a stop to this before he actually breaks into his house and decides to stay. This home was his sanctuary, his and Minka's. It was pure, it wasn't meant to be exposed to the evils outside its wall. This is the place where he'd raise his young. 

No, having it disrespected in such a manner was one more notch in the noose around Chris's neck. 

Clearing his throat. Tom closed the lid to his laptop and sat back, head tilting against the backrest of his chair. Slowly Tom breathed deep, in and out. In, and out. He had to get the rage out of him before he faced Minka. Minka...she was a dilemma. Tom had to deal with Chris but he couldn't leave her alone at his home for fear of Christopher having his goons pay her a visit. And he certainly couldn't bring her with him when he went after Chris because, well, it would terrify her beyond repair. 

Their relationship would go beyond repair. Tom couldn't smooth talk his way out of what she'd potentially see. Taking one more deep breath he willed himself up from his chair and slowly made the journey into his living room. Taking one look at Minka and he still didn't know what he was supposed to do. 

Tom knew people but he didn't trust them enough to leave Minka with them for any length of time without him being present. And besides, Tom was sure that Minks wouldn't take to that idea too well. Much like him, she had grown a healthy attachment to him. 

"What's wrong?" Minka asked him gently, turning on the couch to see him a bit better. 

"Tired," he smiled in response, heading into the kitchen. 

"Did you speak to the alarm system?" Minka called. 

"Ya, they apologised. Apparently, they were running a test in their system and it set off the alarms." Tom answered, pouring them both something to drink. 

He couldn't lock her in their bedroom and he couldn't lock her in the car either. Fuck, Tom couldn't actually force her into any specific spot. Handing her a drink he sat down beside her, his focus fixed on the TV but his attention was elsewhere. Tom's mind was running like a hamster trapped in a wheel. Nothing he thought of was good enough and it pissed him off. 

Minka hadn't asked him about Chris since they got home but he knew that she was thinking about it. Every once in a while her attention would waver and she'd get this distance far off look. Tom was a fool to think that this didn't affect her deeply. Minka's misery only fueled his anger and hate towards the blonde Aussie. 

"We ugh...we have to go out, later," Tom announced unsure of what he had decided was really the best after all. "Tonight, when it's dark out." 

"Where...are...we going?" Minka replied, cautiousness in her voice, A single arched eyebrow was raised and a confusing look etched onto her face. 

"We, I," he corrected, "Have some business to take care of." 

Minka mouthed out the word 'business' silently before knitting her brow together and slowly nodding her head. Worry graced her beautiful face as the realisation of what he meant to hit her. 

"I don't have to physically help you kill him, do I?" Minka whispered, anxiously playing with her fingers.

"No," Tom replied slowly. "I...ugh, you may have to help me bury him, though." 

Her face paled and she had the physical reaction that Tom should have if this bothered him even 1/10th of what any other normal human being. Since the act, itself didn't bother him, Tom just sat there stiffly going over in his head how messy this whole situation was going to turn out to be, literally. 

Personally, Tom didn't have any experience with homicide and the after effects besides...well, his father and brother committing them. Tom knew how to shoot a gun, he was a good shot. Granted, Tom had never actually shot someone or an animal. His targets had always been paper at gun ranges. 

Tom didn't lack the ability to kill someone if push came to shove and the person deserved it. He was almost positive that it wouldn't bother him or weigh heavy on his conscious either. The whole thing would be a big inconvenience if anything at all. 

"Where are you...I mean, how are you?" Minka sputtered, "Wait, no. I don't want to know." 

"Some things are better left unknown," Tom spoke softly, grasping her hand in his. 

"Do you have too, you know?" Minks asked, tilting her head to the side and looked at him curiously. "Can't you just...tell him to leave and go back to whatever country he's from?" 

"That won't do because A, he'd never actually leave. And B, it wouldn't matter if he did leave because he'd have someone else take over." Tom explained. 

She looked even more perplexed than before as her body pulled away from his. Her face paled and her breathing had increased ten-fold. Automatically Tom rubbed her back in soothing circles and tried to calm her down. Of course, that was an upsetting statement. It would be upsetting to anyone to learn that someone was hell bent on killing you for reasons that they didn't or would never, understand. 

"Unfortunately we can't choose our parents," Tom told her softly. "I didn't choose mine and if I could, I'd have chosen differently." he added, "I have to live with their poor choices and despite my best efforts to remove myself from the situation it still finds me occasionally."

Minka turned her body and politely listened as he continued to try and explain the situation better. She even slid her bottom closer to him until her legs were draped over his. Minks was always trying to understand him but he honestly didn't think she truly could. He appreciated the effort on her part, though. It was more than what other females had tried with him before. Usually, they got frustrated with his lack of attention or emotion and finally stormed off once they realised he honestly didn't give a shit about them. 

"My parents aren't nice people, Minka," Tom told her. "They're involved in some...shady underdealings but I'm pretty sure you've figured that out by now to a certain degree." 

She nodded her head, unsure of whether they're on the same wavelength as each other. They probably weren't. Tom wasn't looking forward to bursting her little bubble. 

There was no easy way of explaining his situation when you've spent so much time trying to deny it. Tom would never willingly admit to anything regarding his family except that they're back in England. Telling Minka anything in regards to them was never on his agenda but he had no choice. She deserved to know the real reason as to why Chris keeps trying to kill her. Not that it would make a difference. 

"My family and Chris's family are rivals," Tom spoke slowly, trying to choose his words very wise. 

"Like a mafia?" Minka questioned warily. 

"Yes," Tom agreed, nodding his head slowly. "They've always been in a fight for control over territory and drugs, among other things those type of people tend to fight over." He paused a moment to see if Minka was still with him or lost in shock. She looked disturbed but still lucid enough to understand what he was talking about, so he continued. "I don't want any part of that so I left. Chris, however, is a different story altogether. I don't understand why he's here or what he's doing working in my field of work. But for whatever reason, he's decided that hurting you is the best way to get back at my father. Who, by all accounts, has nothing to do with me."

Minks took a deep breath and pressed herself against the couch, eyes wide with emotion. Tom didn't touch her, didn't speak to her, he left her alone to gather her thoughts. It was a lot to take in. And to think, he lived with it daily.

"He's nuts," Minka blanched finally. "That, that doesn't make any sense. Why would hurting me matter to your dad?"

"Chris is borderline Psychopathic. Once they fixate on something or someone they don't let it go until they've accomplished what they've set out to do." Tom corrected. "Any your right, my father wouldn't care unless you were pregnant with his grandchild at the time."

He heard her giggle under her breath, drawing her thumb up to her mouth before nibbling on the end until he swatted her hand away. 

"I guess I was right when I said you were a mafia man." Minka giggled nervously. 

"Are you...ok with this? I mean, I know you can't possibly be alright with it, right?"

Minka turned to look at him slowly with disdain written all over her face. Narrowing her eyes she glared before replying "No I'm not OK with this! I'm not...I'm not even remotely OK with this! I didn't sign up for this!" 

"And you think I did?!" Tom snapped back at her. "I never planned on having Chris fixate on you like he has. I have no idea what he's trying to prove because all it's going to do is start a fucking war!"

She rose a finger up to silence him as politely as she could. "Even if I leave, which I'm not! He'll chase me down?" Minka inquired, her voice now indicating anger. Which actually surprised Tom to a degree. Normally Minka was passive and compliant with a hint of sarcasm and begrudging. She was never actually full out anger and if she was she never showed it. Tom didn't necessarily like it but he had little control over how she felt emotionally. 

"Chris would most likely kidnap you and hold you hostage until he got some sort of response out of me," Tom spoke, his own irritation bubbling to the surface with this realisation. 

All he wanted was to be left alone. That's why he declined his father's offer of joining the family business and decided to focus on a more meaningful career choice. He moved, uprooted and flung himself around the world as far as he could. At one point studying penguins in Antarctica was brought up but he decided against it seeing how he didn't like cold or snow that much. 

So he cut contact with the good majority of his family sans his mother and occasionally his father. They rarely saw each other and if they did they came here. Tom hadn't stepped foot in England in a good ten or so years now. 

Now that he found Minka he wanted to move onto the next chapter of his life, which was babies and another layer of false normality baby raising brings. Everything he's done in his life to lead up to this picture perfect moment was being threatened and Tom didn't like it very much. 

"But, if you kill him, wouldn't that send his family after you? That's what they do in movies..." Minka asked him, worry on her voice as she cautiously looked him up and down. 

"Yep," Tom answered bluntly. 

"So how are we going to make this better without making it worse?" 

"I haven't figured that out yet," Tom admitted with defeat in his voice. 

"Maybe you should shoot him in the leg or something, you know, a warning shot?" Minka asked eyebrow raised. "Or would that piss him off even more? Or, like...inject him with drugs, you know? So he overdoses and dies. That way no one actually thinks you killed him?"

Tom let out a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. His sweet ladybug shouldn't be coming up with such grim, morbid solutions to his problem. It was so out of the norm to hear her talk this way that it disturbed him greatly. Placing his hand on her thigh he shook his head. 

"Minks, I'll figure it out. Please don't dwell on this any longer, yes? It's not for you to worry about. I've kept you alive so far and I intend on doing so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I honestly think EL James placed a poster board on a wall with a series of "Power words" written on it, threw a dart a couple of times and whatever it landed on she made a plot out of.


	29. Chapter 29

It was hard to read Tom on the best of days and after yesterday's confession, he was even harder to figure out. Tom was bundled up tighter than a virgin on her wedding night. 

Minka returned to her usual spot at Tom's work except for this time she was cross-legged and cradling a colouring book with her legs. Tucked between the arm rest and her leg was the box of felt-pens.

Tom typed away at his work, his back to her. Chris was also back at work. She was so positive this morning that Chris would say or do something that Minka actually threw up. Instead, he had reframed from doing anything. In fact, he ignored her completely. He didn't even acknowledge Tom. It was almost as if he had his brain reset and Chris forgot he was supposed to be killing her. 

"Do you think he's forgotten?" Minka asked Tom, looking up from her book. 

"No," Tom replied, "He's just preoccupied with other things at the moment." 

Oh great. Well, if they preoccupied Chris forever maybe he'll stop trying to kill her altogether.

"Is there no reasoning with him? I mean, can't you sit him down and have a conversation explaining how your dad won't care?" Minka asked him seriously, a hint of distress in her voice. 

"Minks. Honestly." Tom sighed, turning in his chair to acknowledge her. "There is no reasoning with someone like Chris. He's brought up completely different than you. I don't expect you to understand this. Chris has a psychopathic, predator versus prey, mentality. Combine that with our families history? He's not going to let it go." 

Minka didn't know what to say. She couldn't come up with solutions to this problem. This wasn't something she's ever dealt with before. Fuck, Minka didn't even watch movies that had this subject too often. All she knew was that someone shot and killed someone else, a war between the families was started and usually, a whole bunch of people died before the end credits. 

She didn't want to die and Minka didn't want Tom to die either. Minks wasn't even too sure if she wanted Chris to die. She just wanted him to leave her alone. 

"I don't think we should kill a mentally ill man." Minka pointed out. "We should have him committed to a mental hospital..." 

Tom raised an eyebrow up at her suggestion before slipping into a thoughtful expression. Perhaps he was at least entertaining her suggestion. Although there might not be a specific cure for his...issues, at least they could medicate him so he wouldn't be so...psychotic. 

"It's not curable," Tom informed her darkly. "I'm not going to change my mind, Minka. What kind of man would I be if I just let him get away with what he's done?" Tom addressed her seriously. "I would be allowing him to continue to abuse you. I'm not going to let this slide." He wheeled himself in front of her, hands coming to cup her cheeks. "Minka, I am not going to let anyone hurt or abuse you. I love you. I'll protect you until my dying breath." 

Her unease about Tom's decision about how to deal with Chris prompted him to continue. 

"Chris has hurt other people before. I didn't do anything because it didn't revolve around work and didn't involve me. This involves me now, my lover, our future." Tom was very passionate about how he said all these things and she understood where he was coming from but morally she couldn't swallow it. 

"Call his dad and tell him to get his son. I'm sure he won't like to know his kid is misbehaving." Minka threw out there as a last ditch effort. 

"His dad would laugh." Tom hissed. "Chris's father loathes my family and he couldn't give two squirts of piss if he kills you. If I retaliate it'll just give him fuel to attack my family." 

"Then we can move to another part of the country!" Minka cried, her brow narrowed.

"I'm not running away from what I've created," Tom replied, his thumbs brushing over her cheeks lovingly. "I worked hard for our home, my job position and reputation." 

No, she couldn't make Tom give that all up. They had to sit down and seriously think this out because a murder wasn't in her book of revenge. Chris needed to be punished, that they agreed on and to her that meant Tom beating the shit out of him. 

"Can't you just…beat him up, badly?" Minka asked him, her hands coming up to touch his. "I don't want you to start something that neither of us can end!" 

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as Minka's lower lip started to quiver. Overwhelmed and confused her brain completely shut down and she found herself falling forward. Felt pens scattered across the floor and her colouring book fell with a thud. Tom was there to catch her with strong arms. 

"Here, straddle my lap," Tom told her. 

Minka pulled back a little, confused at his request. Tom padded his lap and waited for her to follow with what he had asked. Slowly standing she awkwardly straddled his lap, her legs on either side of his, face nestled in the crook of his neck. 

Slow but steady he wheeled them back to his desk. Minka wrapped her arms around his neck and he extended his arms out, resuming his typing. She nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent. Tom always smelt like sandalwood, cinnamon and masculinity. It was soothing. 

Her need to cry had passed but Minka still felt confused and anguished. A reasonable range of emotions to be feeling in this situation. 

Tom had stopped typing and embraced her with his arms, pressing the side of his face into hers. 

"Oh my sweet girl," Tom murmured, rubbing her back. "My little ladybug. You let me work it all out, ok? Daddy will figure it all out. His little one is safe, yes?" 

"Yes," she groaned. 

"I'd love to keep you attached to me all day but you have move." Tom cooed, brushing loose hair out of her face. Minks pulled back enough for him to get a good look at her face. Thumbs brushed under her now puffy eyes. "I need to get more work done and with you on my lap all I can think of his cuddling you." 

"You asked me to come up here, though!" Minka scowled. 

"I did, and I didn't realise how hard it would to actually concentrate." Tom explained, "Come on, off you get." 

Minka reluctantly got off him and slunk back to her seat, bending over and picking back up her felts. Her sad demeanour wasn't lost on Tom and he observed her closely as she sat back down and resumed where she left off. 

Tom continued to watch her for a bit more, studying her carefully. Curiously she raised her head and acknowledge him only to be met with a small smile.

"I sound like a broken record, but, it'll be ok, ladybug. I'll figure it out, I always do. Until then, I'll just...keep fighting and fend him off, Ya?" 

"What choice do you have?" Minka replied sadly. 

"I have many actually but I'm choosing to go with the one that will appease you the most. Which isn't committing homicide." 

"You wouldn't feel very good about yourself if you did do that, Tom," Minka replied, her voice still shaky with emotion. "You'll feel great at first but it'll wear off and the guilt will come. I know you're better than that even though you don't think you are." 

He just stared at her, blinking. Minka wasn't expecting an actual response from him. Just as she suspected he hesitated before turning back to his desk and going about his work.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNINGS*  
> Character death/violence/fighting

Like two armed cowboys standing on either side of the street waiting to shoot, Tom and Chris stared each other down. Both men had a stiff defensive posture with Chris crossing his arms and resting them on his chest. Tom choose to ball his fists up tight and keep his arms poker straight to his side. Minka was in the middle, sort of. 

A searching hand grabbed hold of her sweater awkwardly and yanked her back behind him, roughly. Startled she let out a little gasp and repositioned herself behind Tom's solid back, hands clutching at his shirt. This was deja vu all over again except they weren't at a summer camp they were in a downtown parking garage. 

It was evident by the facial expressions and the startled jolt both men gave before assuming a dominance stance that neither man expected to run into one another. Minka certainly didn't expect to see Chris and she damn near had a heart attack. 

Neither man was willing to back down and Minka didn't think she could defuse this situation. Regardless of whether they expected to see each other neither man wanted to back away from a potential altercation due to pride and ego. 

"Tom," Minka muttered, "Let's go please!"

They were literally meters away from Tom's car and it would take a few steps to get there. However, Minka was under the impression that if either moved one inch the other would charge. 

Ok, perhaps they weren't cowboys but rather very territorial wolves and Minka was...what would that make Minks exactly? A piece of meat? The alpha female? 

A car pulled out of a parking spot and slowly drove by them, curiously looking at them as they left. She could only imagine how this looked to the outside world. Fuck, it looked bad to her and she was living it. No doubt the cops were going to be called. 

"Thomas!" Minka whispered, tugging his shirt in a bid to gain his attention. 

Tom turned for a moment to acknowledge her and that was when they heard loud, fast, footsteps coming towards them, echoing off the concrete walls. Tom snapped his head up in time to block a hit from Chris, his forearm defusing a potentially nasty punch to the head. 

Minka ducked down and stepped off to the side in order to avoid getting caught in the middle. Tom hopped back and drew his arm back, punching Chris in the side of the head. Unlike before it only enraged the Aussie further and Chris responded by a uppercut to the stomach. Tom doubled over briefly before regaining composure and placing his hands up and shoving the man away from him. 

For whatever reason Minka thought it would be a good time to place herself between the two men in a bid to separate them. This would probably work if she were a man and about a foot taller than she was. Instead, she was stuck about chest high between Tom and Chris. Neither man even realised that she was between them because their focus was on each other's face. 

Chris stepped off to the side and raised his hand, ready to try and send another punch Tom's way. Tom dodged it and instead of his fist connecting with Tom's face it landed short and fell on Minka. 

Stunned she stood there frozen, her brain unable to comprehend what the hell just happened to her. The pain hit once her brain registered Chris had punched her in the side of the face, her cheek specifically right under her eye. Stumbling back a little she tried to grab hold of something to keep herself upright. 

Tom froze, his glare was right on her, locked on and deadly accurate, as she stumbled backwards, and slid down the back of a car. Tom must have been just as shocked as her that she was punched in the face.

Chris stood there as well and just stared at her as her bottom hit the ground. Minka couldn't tell if he was regretting hitting her or rather amused with himself. By all means, Chris hitting her in the face wasn't something that would faze him too much seeing how he's tried to rape her in the past. 

Her nose started to bleed, a thick trickle of blood running from her left nostril and down to her lip. The smell and sight of actual blood sent the Aussie into a somewhat frenzied. His attention went from Tom to her and with lightening quick speed bent down to pick her up. 

Large hands grabbed hold of her shirt and he pressed her against the back of the car. Closing her eyes tightly she tried to raise her arms up to brace for a hit or two. Instead, Chris growled at her and spat in her face before throwing her back down onto the concrete, hard. 

The wind was knocked out of her as she made contact with the cold, dirty ground. Minka barely had time to gain a single breath before Chris raised his leg and kicked her, hard, in the ribs. Minka screamed out in pain, confused as to where Tom had gone. He wouldn't just leave her here to get beat, would he?

The thought alone made her shed tears. Hot, large tears rolled down her cheeks as Chris attempted to kick her again. Somehow she was about to curl into a ball only leaving her legs and back exposed to his kicks. 

Chris was screaming insults at her of various degrees. Most of which were just bad words strung together to make a sentence. His shoes were making scuff marks on the concrete and in the distance, she could hear Tom screaming at Chris to get the fuck off her. 

If she was able to raise her head Minka would have been able to see Tom's frantic attempts at getting the Aussie off her. Tom punched and yanked at him but the demon was locked onto her and the smell of blood. 

Then she heard it, a single loud echo that broke the noise and cast everything in silence. The only thing to be heard after that was a loud thump of Chris's body falling dead to the ground. 

At this point, the attack had garnered a crowd of onlookers. They failed to interfere and chose to stand there, watching and pointing. It was only when Tom brought out a gun from the car and shot Chris that they started to do something. 

Tom dropped down to his knees and began to inspect her crumbled body. His hands ran over her body and he slowly tried to loosen her out. Minka cried out in pain and unfolded like a wet piece of paper. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to move and she was laying in a warm puddle of blood, Chris's blood. 

To her side, the blonde Aussie lay face down on the concrete, a large pool of crimson under him. She didn't know if he was dead or not, she didn't care. All Minka wanted to do was go to the hospital. 

The ambulance arrived before the cops did and the attendants picked her up off the ground gingerly, Tom breathing down their necks. Despite what the paramedic wanted Tom barged his way into the back of the ambulance and kept a very protective, possessive eye over her. 

Every little thing they attempted to do was questioned by Tom and watched carefully. If it wasn't for the fact that they had to tend to her he probably wouldn't let them anywhere near her. 

"It'll be ok, Minks." Tom smiled weakly at her. 

His hands were swollen and covered in bruises. The paramedics told him he probably had several broken fingers and knuckles. It was the result of his desperate attempt to get the Aussie off her. The rest of him didn't fare much better either. 

He had a bruised cheek and a split lower lip. His movement was stiff and slow. This was the first time she actually saw Tom almost cry. 

When Minka was stable the male paramedic focused his attention on Tom. The paramedic cleaned his hands and bandaged them up. 

"You gotta get an x-ray on that." The medic announced. "You definitely have a few broken items on your hand. Plus the swelling to your face is a bit worrisome." 

Whether it was the proper protocol or not the paramedic praised Tom on his effort to protect Minka. Although the man hadn't witnessed the altercation the witnesses were buzzing with talk and told the paramedics what exactly had happened. 

Minka was sure that if they knew about the three weeks leading up to this explosion his praise might not be so willingly given. 

Tom weakly nodded his head and gingerly took her hand in his before tilting his head back and closing his eyes. 

'And so it begins' Minka thought before drifting off into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this tomorrow, but, since I'm busy with doctors appointments and I won't have time to post anything tomorrow, I'm posting it now. Up until now I have never actually killed off a character that's a real person IRL and I don't feel too good about it. Probably not going to do it again. This whole chapter actually was hard to write so I hope you get some morbid enjoyment out of it :P


	31. Chapter 31

Beeping, obsessive, loud, annoying beeping!

Groggily Minka cocked an eye open before closing it back after realising that it hurt too much. Minks felt like she was hit by a semi-truck. 

"Try not to move around too much, love." Tom cooed softly, his hand coming to rest on top of hers. 

A few times throughout the night Minka had woken up as the nurse checked her vitals only to see Tom sleeping beside her, his head resting on his arms right at her side while the rest of him was in a chair. Minka was sure that if he was allowed he'd be beside her in the bed. 

From what Minka could gather Tom wouldn't leave and he was arguing with the nurse until she gave up and let him linger beside her. 

"I hurt," Minka commented, sorely adjusting her leg. 

"I bet," Tom replied sympathetically. "My sweet little ladybug." he added with a defeated sigh. "I'm so sorry he had the chance to hurt you,"

"You stopped it." Minka murmured, a hint of pain medication coming through her IV drip and leaving her with a warm fuzzy feeling. "I heard people say you tried to get him off me."

"I did," Tom confirmed. "He was just completely locked onto you." 

"Are you ok?" she asked with concern, turning her head to face him. Slowly Minka fluttered her eyes half ways open to actually look at him. 

Tom looked awful. The bruising to his face had settled and was a smattering of greens, blues and purples. His lower lip was swollen and slightly split on the side and there was a small butterfly bandage over his eyebrow holding it closed. Apparently, Chris got a few more hits than she remembered. 

"I broke a few knuckles and fingers but other than that it's all bruised ego." Tom smiled. "You got the worst of it, ladybug."

Minka didn't even know what the hell was wrong with her besides being punched to the face. Things had to be broken. There was no way Chris's large frame and power wouldn't inflict that sort of pain upon someone as small and weak as her. 

"What do I have, exactly?" Minka asked, swallowing down her fear. "It hurts to breathe." 

"Chris managed to break several of your ribs on the right side of your body, my dear," Tom admitted bitterly. "Your right lung is punctured and your basically covered in deep tissue bruising." 

Well, it could be worse. Minka could be dead or raped. With that being said she cried out loudly as a muscle spasm shot down her left side. Tom sat up straight and observed her.

"Did you shoot Chris?" Minks asked him through gritted teeth, stretching in an attempt to loosen out her aching muscles. 

"I did," Tom admitted with no hesitation or sadness. 

Did Chris have a gun? Where the hell did Tom get a gun to shoot someone? Minka never saw a gun in the house or on him, ever. 

"Did you kill him?" Minka pressed, lolling her head and looking at him with knitted brows. 

Tom gave her an unreadable look and didn't answer her question. Minka presumed that he had and left it at that. She wasn't in charge of how Tom defused situations like that and clearly, he had no choice in the matter. Minka didn't like it, but she'd rather not be dead herself. 

"The cops will be by later probably to interview you on what had happened," Tom told her. 

"What am I supposed to say?"

"The truth," Tom instructed her honestly. "We've done nothing wrong. Well, except seeking help sooner. That looks bad. But other than that..."

The only reason why Minka could possibly think as to why Tom was so...forthcoming...with the police is because out of Chris's own stupidity he rewarded the man with a legal means of getting rid of him. Tom got rid of the threat, which was Chris, and he'd have no replications from the legal system as a result. As a posed to before if he had just outright killed him it would be murder, not self-defense. 

"I thought you hate cops!" Minka grunted, managing to sit up a little in the bed. 

"I do." Tom confirmed, "But I hate being in jail for the rest of my life without you, even more." he added seriously. "So I'm taking advantage of this situation and playing nice. You never look a gift-horse in the face."

Everything happened for a reason she supposed but the passive, caring human being that Minka was didn't want to see it come to this. Realistically there probably wasn't much that could be done in the end if Christopher really was psychopathic. 

It was hard for Tom to understand that. Even though he did show emotions and love it wasn't necessarily appropriate to the occasion. That was the only thing besides his undying love and loyalty towards Minka, that separated him from Chris. 

"I wanna go home," Minka moaned, uncomfortable in this bed or the hospital room. 

"I've arranged to take time off work and we're going to my parent's cabin until you're recovered," Tom informed her. 

"You have to work," she pointed out, giving up on sitting and slipping back down on the bed. 

"I'll be working from home," Tom informed her. He stood and fluffed out her blankets before tucking her back in, giving a sweet kiss to her forehead. "I have a friend that's a doctor, I've arranged for him to look after the both of us until we're recovered."

Minka watched him anxiously move about the room in a bid to try and make it homier. It was clear that Tom didn't want her here anymore but had no choice in the matter. Tom wanted her safe in his own territory with his own doctor that he could control. Here, he couldn't control anyone besides her and that was only because Minka was too sore to push back. 

"Chris cracked a few of my ribs and I'm bruised to shit," Tom informed her, shooing her off to the side of the bed. 

Minka grudgingly inched over and made enough room for Tom to crawl in beside her. She watched as he cried out in pain as he curled up beside her, his head on her chest. 

"We're getting out of here the moment the doctor discharges us." Tom murmured into her chest. 

It never even occurred to her that Tom too was admitted to the hospital. Around his wrist, there were tags indicating that he was, in fact, in the care of the hospital. 

A nurse came into her room and made an annoyed sound under her voice before brushing it off and checking Minka's vitals. Tom was asleep at her side, his hand on her stomach while the other arm was stretched out above Minka's head on the pillow. This was probably the same nurse as before that got into the verbal altercation with Tom. 

Sometimes it was best to pick and choose your battles with the man. Because in the end, if Tom wanted it that badly, he'd get his way. Right now was a prime example. 

Tom ended up asleep at her side, snoring softly while clutching the blankets on her tummy like a sweet-faced toddler. A doctor came in while Tom was snoozing and went over her injuries in a whisper. He even went over what was wrong with Tom as well. 

"How long will it take to feel better?" Minka asked the older man softly.

"A month tops, bedrest for the next couple of weeks," he replied, standing from her side. He dismissed himself and another unknown man walked into the room. The older doctor appeared to know him and smiled, nodding his head in the unknown man's direction. 

Drawing the blankets up to her chin she shot Tom daggers with her eyes willing him to wake up. For all, she knew this man was a goon of Chris's and looking for revenge. 

"Hello, love!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my appointments was cancelled (Hurray!) so here's something to read out of celebration for shedding 1 1/2 off of being social today!


	32. Chapter 32

"He's had the same pain medication as you." The strange man pointed out, entering the room further. "Poor thing," he smirked, nodding his head at his own observation.

He came to her IV stand and checked the various bags attached to it as well as checking where the needle connected to her arm. Carefully he studied the machine and her vitals before reaching out and taking hold of her file and the sheet indicating updates. 

Wide-eyed and stunned she physically leant back on the pillow and observed this strange man carrying about as if nothing was wrong. 

"Who te hell are you?" Minka finally asked him, her voice laced in confusion. 

"I'm Thomas's friend, dear," he announced. "My name is James or Dr McAvoy. Whichever you choose." 

Oh, well, at least he sort of correlated with what Tom had told her before he passed out beside her from morphine. Relaxing a little she sunk down on the stiff mattress, Minka's guard still up. 

"You know, if he would have punched Christopher one more time with his left hand he'd have needed surgery," James informed her, coming to stand next to his friend. "He put up one hell of a fight." 

"I don't doubt that. He couldn't get Chris off me." Minka admitted sadly. 

"They took blood samples from him during the autopsy. It wouldn't surprise me if he was under the influence of drugs at the time." James added, "Nope, honestly, it wouldn't surprise me." 

Would it really make that much of a difference? Minka still felt guilty that the man had died. James had noticed the solemn look on her face and gave a sympathetic expression to her. James boldly picked up her untethered hand from the IV machine and stroked the top of it with his thumb much like Tom did. It was soothing but made her uncomfortable at the same time. 

"It's not your fault that he...died. It's no one's fault but his own. It's raw because it only recently happened but in time it'll get better." James spoke softly. "It was either him or you, sweetheart. Christopher chose to attack you. He chose to go after Tom. No one prompted him to this." he added. 

"It still hurts," she whispered weakly. 

"I don't doubt that." James agreed with her, "That's because you have a heart, a soul, a conscious."

"Tom doesn't care..." Minka bitterly whispered. 

"Tom cares he just processes emotions differently than others. His brain doesn't perceive situations like you or I would." James explained, taking his hand back. He sat down on the chair next to the bed and looked at her with sad eyes. "Tom viewed Chris as a threat, with him dead now it means the threat is gone. I'm sure that he's upset with having to do that, but, at the end of the day in his mind, it was either you or Chris. Tom would never allow the man to live and you die." 

Tom must have heard his name being uttered enough times in his sleep because the man started to slowly stir. He fluttered his eyes open before rolling onto his back awkwardly and stretching. Licking his dry lips Tom turned his head to James and smiled weakly. 

"I looked for you in your room but you were MIA," James informed him. "The nurse said to check Mink's room." 

"They couldn't give me a room with her," Tom smirked. "Apparently there was no room."

Minka just lay there and listened to the two men chatter back and forth with one another. Tom turned his head in her direction and smiled weakly. Raising a shaky hand he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand lovingly. 

"This is James, love," Tom informed her. "He's my doctor friend that's going to be looking after us." 

Even though Minka already knew this she smiled and nodded her head. Tom seemed so impressed with himself for arranging this that she didn't want to burst his bubble. 

"How long have you known each other?" Minka asked curiously. 

She wasn't even aware that Tom had friends so James was a rather curious development. 

James got up and checked why her machine was beeping. Pressing several buttons he silenced it before testing the drip tubing between the fluid bag and the tube that connected to her arm. 

"This needs to be changed, that's why the machine went off. And I've known Thomas since grammar school."

"A good 20 or so years," Tom added with a yawn. 

Tom curled into a defensive fetal position next to her, his head tucked into the crook of her arm. James smiled at the scene before excusing himself from the room to get a nurse who would be able to change the IV bag. 

"There's no use in trying to shoo him out of the room, love," James smirked at the young nurse as they re-entered the room. "He's attached to her. He'll just keep coming back. Leave him be."

Minka felt her eyes droop as another slow trickle of morphine entered her body. The doctor had the pain pump set for every 40 minutes. 

"Don't fight it, sweetheart." James cooed, his fingertips stroking over the top of hers. "Go to sleep," 

Minka forced her eyes open a few more times before finally allowing the sweet lulling sleep only morphine could provide. Minks felt like she was floating in a warm cloud. Despite her body sleeping her brain was active and she could still hear James talking to the nurse and to Tom, who was more lucid than she was right now. 

"What did the cops say?" She heard James say to Tom. 

"That it's self-defense." Tom groaned in response, stretching next to her. "The stupid fucking sheep that stood around and watched all told the police the same thing, Chris attacked Minka." 

"Well, good," James answered. "Not that he attacked Minka, obviously. But at least it was deemed self-defense and we don't have to call upon Michael for a nasty court battle." 

"I fucking hurt, mate," Tom complained. 

"And you will for a while, you bloody demon." James chuckled. "Jesus christ from what I read and was told you were like a machine trying to get him off her." 

"Fucking prick wouldn't lead up," Tom confessed. 

This was so strange being placed in this position. Minka couldn't even move her body to alert them that she was listening to them. Minka felt like she was eavesdropping and it made her uncomfortable. 

"I even kicked him, twice, and he didn't stop," Tom added. "I have no idea what the hell happened. He must have just snapped." 

"It was the blood. Christopher's caveman brain locked onto the blood and he snapped." James suggested. "We all know how he was when he was younger." 

"Still, I really did try to think of a solution before it got to this," Tom confessed truthfully.

That made her feel better, a little, about this situation. At this point in her relationship, Minka was desperately searching for any emotions towards people besides her and children. 

"It was never going to happen," James spoke, pulling the blankets out from around the both of them and tucking each in. "You know how his family is. They're like pit bulls. Once they lock on they don't let go until they've made a kill. Does your dad know yet?"

"Yea," Tom murmured into the side of her neck, lips lightly pressing to her pulse point. "He's not impressed but what can he do really?"

"You two just need to rest now. Especially her. I'm surprised she's not dead or close to it with the wallop she suffered." James confessed. "You both got a good wallop actually."

Towards the end of James and Tom's conversation, Minka actually found herself falling completely asleep. Suddenly words were blurred together and she couldn't concentrate on any one thing. Blackness washed over her completely and she melted into the mattress. Tom's warm, solid, body next to hers, protecting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read through a paper-back romance novel at the drug-store (I was looking for the smut, it apparently had none) today while waiting for a prescription to be filled. I think the line "He looked at her with oh so blue eyes," will forever stay with me.


	33. Chapter 33

"Do you remember anything of what happened?" The homicide detective asked her politely, leaning against the end of her bed casually. 

"All I remember is falling to the ground." Minka lied. 

Tom glared at her out of the corner of his eye, unsure as to why she was lying. A very rare characteristic that Minka didn't necessarily like but she felt compelled to do so. 

"Right," the detective replied, nodding his head and writing something down in his notebook. "I was told by Thomas that you and Christopher had back history leading up to this point, is that true?"

"Yes," Minka answered truthfully, her voice weak with emotion. "He's tried to rape me twice in the past." 

"And why weren't these incidents reported to the proper authority?" he inquired curiously. 

"She's had very bad experiences with police in the past," Tom answered for her. "Minka was worried that the police wouldn't take her seriously like before." 

Yes, that was it. Thank you, Tom. 

"Sometimes the justice system is biased when it comes to youth." the detective sympathised. "And when they grow up we have incidents that go unreported because of it." 

"I deal with that all the time," Tom replied. "I've had kids that reported their parents for abuse and the officers sided with their parents, not them, even though it was a valid case. I've actually lobbied for better training in police departments in regards to dealing with youth." 

"Minka, I would like you to write down your account of what had happened for my report." the detective asked. "It'll be evidence in lead to justifiable homicide."

In the corner of the room, there was another strange man that was furiously taking down notes. He had a stern look on his face as he did so. Apparently, he was a lawyer here on behalf of her and Tom. He hadn't said anything yet he only looked at Minka after she was asked a question by the detective. Minka thought that he was looking for signs of distress and whether he should interject or not. 

"Ok, but it was self-defense." Minka warily answered, nervously fidgeting with her fingers. 

"That's how it's looking, yes." the cop replied with a friendly. "But it's important to get all the facts so it can't be questioned otherwise. We have plenty of evidence stating that Mr Hiddleston acted in your defence and his, but we're gathering evidence against Mr Hemsworth further justifying the act." 

"It's a normal procedure," her lawyer, Michael, spoke. She wrinkled her nose at the unexpected Irish accent. "It's part of his job, Minka. It doesn't mean he thinks you're guilty of a crime. It's a way of crossing their Ts and dotting their Is."

Apparently, Tom only knew people from the UK, which didn't surprise her in the least. 

Michael's explanation as to what the detective was getting at set her mind at ease a little. She was starting to worry that perhaps the cop thought that they were guilty of purposely killing Chris. 

Slowly she was getting more information about what had taken place between the time that Minka hit the ground to the time where she was attended to by the paramedics. 

When Minks said it was a blur, it was. All she could see was grey concrete and Chris's foot if that. Most of the time her eyes were closed. With her mental state so out of wack, the process of recognising actual voices was void.

The evidence on Tom's actual body indicated that he did in fact put up one hell of a fight in a bid to get Chris off her. James, the detective and even the doctor attending to her all stated that Tom fought like a hellcat to remove Chris from her and that included punching, grabbing, yanking and even kicking him, to no avail. Tom himself hadn't said anything in great detail besides that he tried his hardest to stop it. He didn't gloat or brag about what he had done. Because in the end there was nothing to brag about.

The question of a gun coming into play was something Minka couldn't touch on at all. She wasn't aware that Tom had a gun, registered legally to him, or not. Let alone that it was in the glove box of the car. She didn't know how many times for sure Tom shot Chris, although, it was said once by James that Tom shot the man once before dropping the gun back to the ground once Chris was disarmed.

"I don't know anything about a gun," Minka answered truthfully to the detective's questions. "I wasn't even aware that Chris was shot until he...ugh...dropped to the ground." 

Again, Tom didn't necessarily look proud of the fact that he had a gun or used it. He was so good at compartmentalising his feelings that it could be the complete opposite. It would work in his favour to be sheepish and ashamed of what he had done rather than unemotional and proud.

"Just a gentle reminder but the gun was legally registered to my client. He has no past incidents with a weapon or criminal record pertaining to violence." Michael piped up from the corner. 

"Noted," the detective confirmed, writing it down in his notebook. 

"I'm tired," Minka sighed. 

The pain medication was starting to wear off and her head throbbed. This was a lot to process and at the moment Minka wasn't capable of doing so. 

"And on that note, this is where I'm going to cut your interview short," Michael spoke, standing to shake the cops hand in a friendly bid to show the cop out. "If you need any more information you can obtain it through me. Here's my card," he added, handing it to the man. "My client is under a lot of mental duress and physically incapable of providing any useful information at this moment." 

Tom was by her side on the bed the entire time and remained silent. His blue eyes studied the interaction between Michael and the police officer carefully. She knew that Tom wanted to spit venom but he couldn't until the detective was gone. He had a tendency to be very...what was the word? vindictive? Yes, Tom was very vindictive.

She could tell that the detective wasn't too happy with having his interview cut short but it was part of her rights to do so. Especially since he hasn't charged anyone with anything. 

Almost as if it was rehearsed James walked into the room with a coffee in one hand, heading directly to her IV stand. He checked the connection and her vitals. 

"When is the last time you had pain medication, love?" he asked with concern, adjusting the drip so that a bit of morphine trickled down the clear tubing. 

Slowly but surely James and the attending doctor were weaning her pain medication down. The doctor at the hospital didn't like James's interference with his care but seeing how James was taking over pending their early release he had no choice. James was sort of shadowing the older man so that he'd be able to take over smoothly. 

The detective left the room with Michael leaving her with just Tom and James. To Minka, there were far too many men in the room right now all she wanted was personal space. Slowly, and stiffly, Tom lay back down beside her, his head on her chest. 

Running her fingers through his hair lovingly he groaned and adjusted his head, tongue wetting dry and cracked lips. Poor thing.

"You both should rest now. I'll keep everyone out of your room." James smiled at her. "Stop fighting against the morphine. It's intended to put you to sleep so that your body can recover."


	34. Chapter 34

"We should be using an ambulance." she heard James tell Tom. 

Minka's lung wasn't healing like it should and as a result, it greatly compromised her breathing. Doctors were worried that she'd develop pneumonia as a result. She didn't have a breathing tube but there was an oxygen mask on hand if it became too painful to breathe. 

Despite what James and the other doctor suggested, Tom wanted her released sooner. Unable to control their environment was causing the man to become stressed and unable to recover himself properly. It was a lose-lose battle really. 

"What I have set up is fine," Tom replied seriously.

"Ya, but, my problem is not necessarily the transportation itself it's the lack of immediate medical attention. You'll be in the passenger's seat and I'll be driving while Minka is in the back, sleeping, hopefully. I can't get to her if she needs it if I'm in the front." James expressed. 

"I'll have Michael drive then and you can stay in the back with Minka." Tom bartered. 

"I'm not comfortable with this, Thomas," James told him seriously. "Minka's health is fragile right now. She's having problems breathing properly I have to be able to monitor her properly. I can't necessarily do that from the back of an SUV." 

"You'll be fine, just make sure she's slightly propped up," Tom answered. 

"Oh, I'm sorry when did you graduate medical school exactly?" James sarcastically replied. "She needs an ambulance to get up there or she's not leaving the hospital until she's able to breathe properly." 

Minka chose this time to open her eyes and stop pretending to be sleeping. James and Tom's banter back and forth had stopped the moment they realised that she was awake. 

Tom looked over at her with a sad look on his face. He nodded, realising that the risk he was wanting to take would be far too great, "Ok, then you have to arrange it because I have no idea how to hire a private ambulance." 

"Fine, thank you. I just can't medically or morally take the risk." James spoke. "How are you feeling, sweets?" he asked, checking her forehead for fever. 

"My chest hurts," Minka complained sourly. "And my bruises are hot and stinging." 

"They're healing," James sympathised, picking up her arm and looking at her forearm. "Bruising heals from the inside outwards." 

"What's wrong with my chest?" Minka asked him curiously, 

James fluffed her pillow behind her and helped Minks to sit up so she could try and eat a little. 

"When Chris broke your ribs part of it punctured your lung. For whatever reason, your body is taking longer to heal than normal. Your punctured lung is still very bruised and swollen." James explained, "Every time you take a breath, your lungs normally inflate and deflate. Because your left lung is injured it can't inflate and it's very stressful on your body."

"Oh," Minka replied sadly. 

In the background, Tom slowly walked around aimlessly in the room and out in the hall, but only when James was in the room with her. He was getting his 'strength' back. If it wasn't for her gimped lung Minka would be slowly shuffling next to him. Because she wasn't allowed to exercise normally James would manually move her legs carefully with his hands so that she wouldn't develop blood clots. 

"We have to make sure that you don't develop fluid in the lungs," James told her lovingly. "I've seen the X-Rays and I don't think you need surgical repair, yet, but if that laceration opens anymore we might have a problem." 

"How do we, make it better?" Minka wheezed, picking up the oxygen mask. 

James narrowed his brow in concern and turned on the oxygen tank, fixing it so that she could use it properly. 

"We have to keep your breathing levels neutral, no strain, no rapid movements," James told her, brushing hair out of her forehead and out from around the oxygen mask. 

Tom entered the room, his nose in a knot. Slamming the door closed behind him he rolled his neck in tension. "I wish I could fucking kill him again!" Tom snapped, his voice dripping with venom. "This is fucking bullshit! My beautiful ladybug is sitting here, withering in pain, and he got off easy!" 

Neither was surprised at his outburst. Actually, until now Minka was concerned with how subdued Tom was being through this whole situation. 

"I know," James soothed, partially laying next to her on the bed. He continued to brush her hair out of her face in a soothing manner. For whatever odd reason Tom had little to no reaction towards James's unorthodox attention towards her. "But in time she'll heal and well, she'll be alive." 

"It still pisses me off!" Tom snapped, pacing back and forth in front of her bed. "Where's the fucking justice? He got off easy!" 

He was dead. How where these two forgetting this? Death was never getting off easy. Despite Chris being a piece of shit he was still a human, maybe, and he could have done something meaningful with his life, hopefully. Chris was good with his clients and what he did, now they're being punished as well. 

Minka's anxiety made it even more difficult to breathe and she felt her chest muscles tighten. She wheezed, lunging forward and trying to catch her breath. James turned to face her and re-positioned the gas mask on her face, holding it in place. 

"Breath," James instructed, looking at her heart rate monitor and oxygen intake. 

She was feeling lightheaded, dizzy even. Her panic increased when she found it difficult to breath making it worse. The more she thought about the body in the morgue and what it left behind the more she stressed. Tom came beside her, rubbing her back in a bid to relax her. 

"Anxiety attack," Tom informed James, "Certain things trigger them, like Chris." 

"Rub her back, get her to try and relax. I'll be back in a second!" James announced. 

He darted out of the room and quickly came back with a syringe, a clear liquid in the needles tubing. Minka felt James disconnect her morphine from the tubing all together before injecting the mystery liquid into the new port and into her body. 

"No more discussing this in front of her until she can bloody breath properly!" James scolded seriously. "She has a moral compass, Thomas. Minka is suffering survivors guilt. You of all people should know this!" 

Whatever he had given her had slowed her heartbeat and she found herself start to relax. Exhausted and in extreme pain she slowly lay back on the bed. James adjusted her arms and fixed the blanket. 

"Tom, I'm serious! She can throw herself into cardiac arrest or have a stroke if her brain doesn't get enough oxygen!" James warned darkly.

"I fucking know that! I took pre-med before switching to psychology!" Tom snapped back just as darkly. 

This was the first time she saw any hint of aggression in James as he stood there at her side, wide-legged stance and his hands on his hips. For a smaller fella, James was certainly muscular and fit. The little Scotsman was probably a stick of TNT buried under that mild-mannered, pleasant facade he showed to her and the outside world. 

The drugs that he gave her made Minka unable to actually care that the two of them were in a verbal throw down as to what was best for her. Minks loved Tom, obviously or she'd have left by now, but he wasn't a doctor. James had the medical degree, she hoped, and he was more aware of what her body was going through medically than Tom did. 

"This is the fucking shit I'm talking about!" Tom yelled in a muted manner, hoping to not draw attention outside the room. He gestured to Minka with his hand before continuing, "Why should she continue to be mentally tortured and suffer while that piece of shit is stiff in a morgue?!"

"You're not helping the situation!" James told him truthfully, his voice firm but gentle. Almost like an authoritative tone that Tom used with her. "You have to calm down. Minka feeds off your energy and if you're tense and full of anxiety she'll pick up on it and feel the same!"

Minka felt her eyelids droop and she started to nod off. By the time she had fallen asleep Tom and James were talking civilly between one another again. They were discussing Chris's impact on her mental and physical health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/livwjq351/)   
> 


	35. Chapter 35

"Be careful with her!" Minka heard Tom bark at the ambulance attendant loading her into the back of the ambulance. "She's bloody sick, you dumb prat!" 

James glared at Tom for his rude behaviour before stepping into the back of the ambulance, sitting down on the seat and re-hooking up her IV bags and drips. When the machines were correct and monitoring her properly James gave permission for them to move. 

Michael and Tom were following in Tom's car behind the ambulance leaving James and Minka alone. Unfortunately, Tom's semi-broken hand made it impossible for him to drive right now so Michael had to do it. Later that evening James would drive him back home.

"Why...the cabin?" Minka asked, her voice strained. 

She had stayed in the hospital for two more days after her last panic attack. In that time her breathing became a little easier but it was still the most painful thing Minka has gone through in her life. 

Through all of this Minka didn't understand why Tom insisted on taking her to his parent's cabin for recovery when their home was closer. They had a good hour and a half drive and she cringed at how much this was costing Tom. Private ambulance services weren't covered under his medical because it was considered a luxury item. 

"Couldn't tell you, sweetness. You'd have to ask him yourself. If I had to wager a guess it would be that it's safe and somewhat isolated." James replied, relaxing back against the seat. 

"It's so far, though," she complained into her pillow, drifting in and out of consciousness. The morphine was hitting her once more. 

"I know," James sighed, brushing his fingers through her hair lovingly. "Try sleeping for a bit. Hopefully, when you wake we'll be close." 

Minka honestly couldn't tell you how many times she fell in and out of sleep. Every time she did wake up they were still moving and her body felt flush, cheeks bright red and her head pounding.

"If you're going to throw up, let me know alright?" James informed her. 

She nodded her head and adjusted it on the uncomfortable pillow. Minka wanted her bed, her blankets in her bedroom with Tom beside her, snuggled up and watching TV. It was the only thing keeping her sane at this point. The end goal. 

"I'm not gonna barf," she replied. 

"Good" James spoke, fixing her thin flimsy blanket. "How is your chest?" 

"Sore" Minka murmured. "James?"

"Yes, sweetheart." 

"Is Chris's family going to come and hurt us?" she asked him through a groggy whimper. 

James turned to look at her. A worried look on his handsome face. "No, sweetheart. It's going to be ok," he replied. 

The expression on James's face told her that he was trying very hard to lie and get away with it. In response Minka wrinkled her nose and closed her eyes, turning her head off to the side. This was something she was fearful of since she learnt Chris died. Perhaps if Tom was just some smuck on the street it would be different but the circumstances dictated something different. 

"Hey now," James cooed, padding her hand with his. "There's two capable guys to look after you. Don't you worry," 

Minka didn't realise that the morphine had made her loopy again. She lolled her head back to face James. With narrowed eyes, she slurred;

"But you can't shoot a gun!"

James chuckled at her and smiled "No, I can't. That's Tom's job."

"Then what good are you?" Minka slurred, narrowing her eyes for a different reason. She was now seeing two James's, both blurry and bouncing off one another. Minks couldn't figure out which was real. 

He laughed at her again before shutting the valve for the morphine drip. "No more drugs for you, beautiful." 

As clique as it was, she tried desperately to reach one of the blurry James. Her intent was to grab hold of one but instead, it looked like she was batting at him. James took her hand in his and as a result from the unexpected and sudden physical contact, Minka jumped, startled. 

"You've had too many drugs now," James informed her with a smile. His body was now in place but from the shoulders up was still bouncing back and forth making it appear that he had two heads. 

"I don't get it," Minka announced, her voice so ditzy it made her cringe. "Are you a mafia man too?" she asked.

Apparently, Minka tried to sit up in the bed because she felt as if her body had just done a summersault but she was sitting in place. Almost as if she were on a rollercoaster. James's hand rested securely in the middle of her back for support as she sat up, kicking her legs out from under her. Minks laughed as it felt like her legs were made of jello, numb and tingly with no weight to them at all. 

"I feel like a rollercoaster!" she smiled widely at James. 

"Way, way too much morphine!" the Scotsman stated seriously, weary eyes watching her. "How much did that doctor give you before we left?" 

Minka swayed side to side as she sat perfectly still on the bed, watching him rifle through his book bag for the papers listing everything that she was given and when. James pulled out the paper and she found herself falling back onto the bed. Minka felt like she was free-falling until her back hit the stiff mattress and a wave of pain crashed through her. 

"Jesus!" James scolded out loud, "Fuck, don't do that!" 

Once the feeling of having the air knocked out of her went away she raised her leg up, resting her heel on her knee and turned her body a little. Awkwardly she looked at James with half-hooded eyes while massaging her now bare sock. Somehow Minka had managed to loose a sock on her rollercoaster ride. 

"You didn't answer the question!" Minka slurred playfully, trying to boop him on the nose with her finger but missing the mark completely. 

"No," he replied back with amusement, gently placing her leg back down onto the bed. "I'm not a mafia man and neither is Tom." 

Minka placed her leg back up on her knee and stretched her arms upwards as far as they'd go. James lurched forward quickly and managed to free the IV tubing before they were ripped out of her arm. 

"Are you trying to do yoga?" James chuckled, once more placing her leg back down on the uncomfortable bed and gently folding her arms so they rested across her stomach. "You're going to be sore later," he warned. "You should try and sleep a bit,"

"No, you should sleep!" Minka laughed like a maniac, almost as if that was the most hilarious thing she's ever said in her life. 

James shook his head with a look of amusement on his face. Drawing his arm down he balanced it on his leg and cradled his head with his hand. After she had stopped her giggling Minka tried to raise her leg again only to have James lean across her and stop her mid-step. 

"No more yoga." he told her. 

With a serious tone of voice that had previously been void since riding the morphine rollercoaster, she looked right at James and said; "You're really hot. Have you fucked any of your patients?"

He was taken back by her question and leant away from her, a stunned look on his face. After attempting a few times, and failing, she managed to raise up on her elbows while waiting for an answer. 

"Ugh, are you trying to proposition me?" James asked with a playful smile that still masked his shock and discomfort from her question. "Because I don't think Tom would like that very much," he added with a chuckle.

"I take that as a no?" Minka giggled, her body doing another barrel roll prompting her to lay back down on the mattress. 

And just like that serious Minka was gone and the loopy morphine-fuelled Minka had returned, much to James's relief.


	36. Chapter 36

*TOMS POINT OF VIEW*

As soon as Tom stepped out of his car and saw Minka being wheeled into the house on a stretcher he knew that there was something wrong with her. 

Right away he instantly perked up and hobbled after her and James as fast as he could. Behind him, Michael casually strolled into his home with his hands in his pockets, more concerned with the lingering eyes of his nosey neighbours. It wasn't every day that a private ambulance carted someone into a home. With all the retired seniors in the neighbourhood, it was usually the opposite. 

"What the fuck is wrong with her?!" Tom accused, pointing right at her with one hand. 

James and a paramedic placed her on the bed carefully, making sure that her IV tubing wasn't crooked and not at risk of being yanked out of her arm. Tom didn't have an IV stand so they made one out of a portable coat rack. 

"Sign here, please." the paramedic asked, handing him a clipboard and pen. 

He scanned through the bill before signing permission to charge his credit card for the total. After confirming that everything was fine the medic took his gurney back and wheeled it out of Tom's bedroom.

"Remember how she was set to get 2.5ml of morphine every 2 hours? Well, apparently a few hours before we left her doctor had given her around 10ml of morphine under the guise that she would be in transport for a few hours." James explained, drawing the fat fluffy comforter out from under her body. 

"Are you trying to tell me you overdosed her?!" Tom snapped.

"Very unprofessional, James." Michael chirped from the doorway, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It wasn't my fault! Minks only got one extra dose before I realised what happened, Luckily for us if she was about 50lbs lighter she'd be dead. But since she's...fluffy...the most it'll do is make her loopy for a few hours." James defended, poorly. 

Michael had an amused look on his face with James's explanation on how it'll work out in the end. Regardless Tom wasn't amused and him making comments about Minka's curvy figure only dug his grave further. Tom wasn't in a good mood or state of mind to have people goof like that. 

In the background they could hear Minka singing something under her breath, her leg raised up as she played with her barefoot. The fact that Minka only had one sock on didn't allude Tom. Taking a deep sigh he shook his head and muttered to himself. 

"She'll be fine!" James assured him once more. 

Tom's fingers rubbed his temples in agitation before he approached the bed. Minka realised that he was coming near and her leg fell back on the bed, her arms reaching out almost comically for him. When Tom was close enough she grabbed hold of him and with surprising strength managed to catch him off balance and pull him down on top of her. 

"It never really occurred to me how hung you are!" Minka whispered loudly in his ear. 

Behind him, he could hear Michael chuckle at her playfully drugged confession. Tom blushed wildly and quickly corrected himself, standing upright and brushed his shirt back down properly. 

"Minka, honestly!" Tom chastised, "That's not appropriately." 

"Do you know what James hasn't fucked any patients?" she stated in distress, almost as if it really hurt her emotionally. 

"Miracles can happen then," Michael commented sarcastically while looking at James with a raised eyebrow. 

"It's a serious matter!" Minka explained with a dramatically exasperated voice, she even used her arms and hands as added emotion. "He needs to get laid!" she added, her voice a little too serious that even Tom let out a chuckle. 

She was dead serious with what she was saying. The poor dear didn't understand that what was coming out of her mouth was due to the drugs, not logic. Tom had heard that people spoke ridiculous things and behaved funny but this was...interesting. 

Michael was killing himself laughing while watching the interaction. A hardy voice breaking the silence as Tom and James stood there, embarrassed for her. 

"I like her!" Michael commented between laughs, "You got a good one, Tom. Jesus!" 

"I want some ice-cream," Minka groaned, rolling onto her side and awkwardly started playing with a pillow. 

"We don't have any ice-cream, sweetheart," Tom informed her.

"You put the ice in the cream and shake it!" Minka slurred, her brow narrowed. Again, her voice was so serious that they all chuckled at her softly. "I don't want to be in jail anymore!" Minka announced, sitting up in the bed suddenly. 

James rose an eyebrow and stepped towards the bed just in time to see Minka's fumbled attempts at removing the IV from her arm. Wabbly fingers scratched and weakly tried to pull the medical tape off the skin on her arm. 

"Hey, no!" James told her loudly, brushing her hand away. "Don't do that. That has to stay in for a few more days!" 

"Minka, leave it alone sweetheart!" Tom added his hands on his hips. 

Her comments were adorable if not embarrassing and awkward but he didn't want to sit here and babysit her until the drugs wore off. Tom couldn't just leave her in the room alone knowing that she's attempted to pull out her IV line already. 

"But it has me linked to the computer!" Minka informed him dopily, pointing at the machine monitoring her IV and vitals. Minka narrowed her eyes giving off a suspicious look, "The computer knows everything about me!"

She made one more attempt at removing her IV before Tom actually smacked her hand away from her arm. Immediately Minka pulled back her hand and scoffed at him, mouth slightly a gap with an offended look on her face. 

"How dare you!" Minka hissed. 

"You can't disconnect from the computer." James played with her. 

"Why? Is it updating my software?" Minka asked him with worry in her voice. At one point Tom thought she was actually going to cry. 

"How much longer until she's...lucid?" Tom asked James, annoyance in his voice. 

"Hey!" Minka called, addressing Michael who was now in the room but still leaning against the wall. Both James and Tom turned to face the other man. "Hey, you!" she called again when Michael only smiled at her in amusement. 

"Yes, darling?" Michael replied with a wide smile, walking towards the bed and stopping next to the other two men. 

"Are you a mafia man?" she asked him, her voice harbouring amusement. 

Michael gave a half-smile and shook his head 'no' "Nah, I'm a good guy!" Michael informed her garnering a cheap snicker from James. Narrowing his eyes he shot the Scotsman a dirty look, ruffling his feathers out internally. 

Minka sat back up partially in the bed and cocked her head to the side, staring at Michael. Entertained he smiled and relaxed a little, winking an eye and blowing an air kiss in her direction much to Tom's displeasure. 

"Do you have a gun on you too?" Minka asked him playfully, her hand reaching out towards him. Unexpectedly Minka grabbed Michael's crotch through his jeans causing the man to jump back, startled. He didn't take offence with the gesture, in fact, Tom was sure that he rather enjoyed it. "Nope, that's definitely not a gun!" Minka laughed, her head rolling to the side. "Thomas, he's hung like a horse too!" she added in a loud whisper. 

"Alright, that's enough, you two, out!" Tom announced, shooing both James and Michael out of the room. Michael may not have taken offence by Minka's dick grabbing but he did. Tom didn't want her to do anything else embarrassing. He also didn't want her hands on anyone else's cock but his. 

Sore and slow he laid down beside her on the bed, his chest heavy with breath as he eased into the comfortable surface. His muscles were strained and his hand was throbbing. Hopefully with him beside her she'd finally go to sleep, sleeping off the lasting effects of too much morphine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentines day, I'm half drunk and I love my ducklings way too much <3 Happy reading!


	37. Chapter 37

*TOMS POINT OF VIEW*

"How long is she supposed to be sleeping for, exactly?" Tom asked James seriously, hands on his hips as he studied her protectively. There was an etched look of grave concern on his face as Minka lay flat on her stomach like a sunfish. "I don't think she should be on her stomach," Tom added with concern. 

"Help me move her, then," James spoke softly, mirroring his concern. 

Neither man knew exactly when she rolled onto her stomach because it had happened while Tom was in the kitchen. It figured that the moment he took his watchful eye off her she'd place herself in an unideal position. 

With James's instructions, both men gently placed their hands under her body and rolled Minks onto her back. Tom loosened out her arms and fixed her IV tube so that it didn't get tangled or yank. 

"The whole point of morphine is to place the body in a relaxed state so that her body can have a chance to heal." James explained, "She'll be asleep for a few more hours, hopefully." 

"She's not going to stop breathing, is she?" Tom asked with concern, taking it upon himself to prop pillows behind her upper back so that Minka wasn't flat. 

"No, she'll be fine," James assured him, fluffing her blankets.

Tom found himself standing next to the bed staring down at her completely lost and confused. He didn't know what he was supposed to be doing or saying right now. Besides himself, he never actually cared this much about another person. It was overwhelming. 

James must have known this because he watched him carefully making him more uncomfortable than before. He fought the urge to snap at the man and instead narrowed his brow in concern, distressed with her general wellbeing. 

"I ugh...I don't know what I'm supposed to do right now." Tom confessed, his voice low. "Should I stay in bed with her or..."

"Do what you feel is best," James answered. 

"I don't know what I feel," Tom answered dryly, his eyes darkening.

"I see," James acknowledged. With being a medical professional he sort of understood Tom's mental process better than most. He knew that his friend had troubles differentiating feelings and expressing them properly.

"I want to stay next to her in bed but I don't want to be too...smothering," Tom confessed, inching closer to the bed. 

"It's ok to take a break and relax." James replied, "You're both injured, badly. No is going to hold it against you if you stay in bed next to Minks and just cuddle." 

He responded by nodding his head and pulling the blankets back, crawling into bed next to her. James smiled softly and came to his side, tucking the man in automatically. 

"Michael is currently drunk on the back deck so I'll be taking him home sometime tomorrow," James announced grimly. "Try and sleep a little, ya?" 

"I'll try..." Tom huffed in discomfort.

There was no reaction from James as he left the room and Tom to his thoughts. Off in the distance, he could hear Michael clanging around. Probably getting another glass of wine that magically appeared in his fridge somehow. 

Luckily for the Irishman, Tom knew what he was like drunk and had concluded a long time ago that he posed no real threat. If it was an unknown man he'd never allow it. Not with him being injured like he was. Tom was of no use physically in regards to protecting Minks. 

Minks moaned softly in her sleep and rolled onto her side, facing him. Naturally, he reached over and loosened out that damn IV tube. Personally, he couldn't wait for James to remove that thing. 

"Oh my poor sweet ladybug," Tom cooed affectionately, fingertips tracing along the bruise on her cheek with featherlight precision. "I'm sorry you have to go through this." 

Her tongue came out juvenile her lips and she sighed once more before subconsciously inching closer to him. Tom scooted painfully closer to her and like a magnet to metal she attached herself to him, her face buried in the crook of his neck. Tom could feel her soft warm breath fanning out over the skin and it caused him to moan. 

Carefully Tom placed his arms around her body protectively, cradling his broken lover against his body. It killed him to know that Chris was able to hurt her like he had, let alone take control over the situation. Tom had never felt more weak and powerless in his life as he fought desperately to get him off her with no end result. 

A gun was the last resort he had and no, he didn't feel proud of himself for shooting the man down dead. Tom deliberately shot him in the shoulder so that he'd be relatively unharmed. Unfortunately for him to travelled upwards and tore through the main artery in his neck killing him instantly. 

"When can we make love again?" Minka asked softly into his neck. 

"Not for a while my love. You're too injured for me to even try." Tom answered gently. "I don't want to hurt you." 

"I love you." Minks murmured. 

"I love you too, my ladybug," Tom replied. "More than you can even comprehend." he added, "You're my whole world, my reason for being sane, my anchor." 

"You're the only man I've truly trusted," Minka confessed, still a little groggy from the morphine. The tone of her voice told Tom that it wasn't some made-up nonsense like before. "You saved my life." Minks added firmly. "I want to have your babies."

"I want to give you babies," Tom replied, kissing her forehead. "More than you can imagine. I've waited a very long time to find someone I loved enough to make a baby with."

Minka pulled away from his neck and looked at him, eyes half-hooded, before kissing his mouth gently with hers. Lips tenderly danced across each other. Tom raised his hand and locked his fingers through her hair, holding her in place, before returning the affectionate gesture. 

He felt and heard her moan into his mouth as her little hands clutched at his shirt, bracing herself against him. Tom knew exactly what his lover wanted and he couldn't give it to her. For once in his life, he wasn't going to place his selfish needs in front of his lovers. Sex would be too painful and taxing on her beautiful, fragile body. 

"We can't do that my beautiful." he cooed into the base of her throat. "Your body and mine are in no position to be doing that."

"But...I ache for you, badly," Minka confessed sadly. 

"And I ache for you as well but I know the pleasure isn't worth the amount of pain it would bring afterwards," he replied honestly, a sadness hidden in his voice. "I can't hurt you my ladybug, I love you far too much for that." 

"I love you too," she murmured in response. Much to his relief she didn't appear upset or offended by his reasoning. Tom never wanted her to think for one moment that he was rejecting her advantages. Minka's sexuality was what he craved every day, all day. Even at work. 

Tom kissed her in response, his lips lingering on hers as he savoured the taste. Carefully his lips trailed down her jawline and down the front of her throat before his nose pressed into the base, savouring her natural scent. 

"Oh god," she murmured, tilting her head back to give him better access. "I love it when you do that," Minka blushed.

"What, kiss you on the neck?" he asked her curiously, lips lingering just above the dip between her collarbones. "I always thought the neck was the most sensuous part of a woman, her most vulnerable spot," he added, fingers stroking over the side of her neck while his mouth continued to move and caress her tender flesh. "Besides the breasts," he continued through a moan. 

Of course, Tom knew that what he was doing wasn't helping to defuse the sexual tension between them. If anything he was becoming more wound up than before, his cock stirring. 

"I trust you to linger there," she moaned, her eyes half hooded. 

"You're not making this easy, little one," Tom confessed. "I want you so bad it hurts. But I can't have you for both our sakes. So I'm left with the memories of our previous unions to soothe the pain." 

Minks moaned deeply and Tom knew that he had to distance himself away from this situation whether it killed him or not. He was a man of principal and his principal stated to never hurt her. 

Her teeth and lips ran across the bottom of his jaw causing him to moan. Despite his best efforts, his cock was still stirring and slowly growing, throbbing with tension at every kiss and nibble his lover gave him. Tilting his head submissively he moaned loudly, worried at attracting attention outside their bedroom. 

"You're not helping," Tom groaned, "I'm serious, we can't do this." 

"But, your cock says differently," Minka moaned. "I'm horny," she confessed. "I want you..."

"I want you too, trust me, I want you with every fibre of my being but we can't...oh!" he moaned as she suckled on his collar bone while cupping his manhood through the fabric of his PJ pants. "Naughty girl! You're not helping...this situation!" he panted, cock stirring hard and heavy against the fabric of his pants. 

Almost on queue James popped his head in the door to observe their current status. There was a tell-tale smirk on his face as he nodded his head and winked at him before leaving the two in relative privacy. Tom wished he'd close the door but he hadn't. At no point did Tom wish that a drunk Michael may get the idea in his head that his presence was welcomed or well received. James, however, knew better.

Before he may be persuaded to share Minka with Michael, but this was different, Minka was his. Tom's possession, his lover, his release! Much too precious to share and he refused to do so. 

Against his better judgement, he allowed her to move onto her back and he slipped between her parted thighs, possessing her with his large muscular male frame. Blunt fingernails ran down his back and arms as she cooed and adjusted herself below him. In the back of his mind, he knew that this was a bad idea. She was too weak, too sore, too precious for this type of physical exercise, but his cock had other ideas. 

"We can't do this..." he groaned into her mouth, bucking against her. 

Tom didn't even know if she was sober enough to consent to what she wanted to do. It had only been two hours since he had kicked the other men out of the room. He didn't want to do something she may not want, despite what her body was screaming. 

In the back of his mind, he knew that it would most likely be consensual since Minka had never told him 'No' before but that still didn't set his mind at ease. 

"I'm serious!" he groaned as she grabbed his strained manhood, kneading and massaging the inflamed sex organ. "We can't! I'm not even sure if you're of sound mind right now!" 

"Oh please!" she moaned painfully slow and seductively that it caused his cock to throb and jump. 

"Wait here!" Tom begged, cringing with the junvenile youthfulness of his statement. 

Reluctantly he pulled himself off her and quickly left the room and went into the living room where James and Michael resided, talking and drinking wine casually. 

James looked at him curiously, an eyebrow raised in his flustered state. Michael himself was mute and void of emotion. 

"She ugh..." he stuttered unsure of himself, "She's in the mood...what do I do?" Tom asked James seriously, the obvious tenting in his pants unhidable.

"Give it to her, gently," James responded, shrugging his shoulders. 

"I don't want to hurt her, though!" Tom confessed, his hands coming to hide the tenting in his front from the other two men. 

"And you won't if your gentle," James replied seriously.

"Are you just saying that because you're half-cut?" Tom asked him seriously, an eyebrow raised upwards. 

"No," James snorted. "I mean, sex right now isn't exactly wise but I can't prevent two lovers from partaking in the act," he added. "So, if she really wants it, just be gentle and make sure you don't place your full weight on top of her."

"And don't toss her around the bed like we know you do," Michael added with a wink. "We know how utterly possessively you can be in regards to lovers." 

Tom scoffed in defiance at Michael's statement. He had never once tossed Minka around on the bed like a useless sex doll. That was more of Michael's way of approaching things. 

"I never!" he defended seriously, offended at his assumption towards her intimate treatment.

"You should probably go and take care of that little one," James instructed. "Just be gentle," he smiled, giving Tom permission to pursue his lover like she wanted him too. "I trust you not to hurt her."

"Go make love to that gorgeous creature as god intended," Michael added with a hint of jealously. "It would be a fucking crime not too. And I would know because I'm a lawyer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild horses couldn't keep Tom away without the proper assurance.


	38. Chapter 38

*TOMS POINT OF VIEW*

Never in all his life had Tom been this reluctant to actually engage a woman sexually. Slowly he shuffled back to the bedroom, lingering in the open doorway before forcing himself to step inside. Closing the door securely behind him he pushed the doorknob inwards, locking it. 

Minka looked up at him with a soft smile on her face. Out of encouragement, she padded the mattress beside her out of anticipation. 

Honestly, Tom was hoping that she'd be asleep by the time that he returned. Although a little dopey she was wide awake, her legs parted under the blankets. 

Just as he was about to sit down next to her there was a light knock on the door. Groaning Tom shuffled back to the door, unlocking it to reveal James. 

"I'm gonna unhook her from the machine," James announced. "I don't want it accidently getting yanked out in the heat of the moment." 

The other man was in the room for maybe 5 minutes before leaving, closing the door behind him. Once more Tom found himself standing idly in the middle of the bedroom, staring at nothing in particular on the bed. 

"Tom," Minka asked softly, her head cocked to the side as she tried to understand his behaviour. "Are you...are you ok?"

"What?" he replied, confused and caught off guard. Her sweet voice had broken his trance and made him acknowledge her finally. "I'm fine, love," he added, forcing himself to the bed. 

"Is it because I'm beat up?" she asked him sadly, pulling the blankets up over her defensively. 

"No, that has nothing to do with it," Tom assured her seriously, sitting on the bed next to her. Stiffly he swung his legs onto the bed and he eased himself down. "I don't want to hurt you, that's all."

Minka looked at him confused. She struggled to sit up properly in the bed, wincing at the strain against her broken ribs. After a moment of regaining her composure, she turned to face him, hands on his clothed tummy. 

"You're not gonna hurt me!" Minks spoke. 

"Minks, love, you can barely move without getting winded. I broke one rib and I'm in excruciating pain. You broke three and you have a punctured lung. I can't even imagine how you feel right now." Tom replied, hoping to make her see the reasoning behind his apprehension. 

"Oh," she replied finally after a long moment of silence. 

Tom could tell by the tone of her voice Minka was disappointed with his answers. Carefully she laid back down, wincing and grimacing at she did so. Once her back hit the mattress she cried out in discomfort, her hand coming up to her side protectively. 

"I'm in pain, ok?" Tom admitted, grimacing internally at his own admission. Tom wasn't a man that admitted when he was in pain or physically sick. His father taught him it was a sign of weakness when he was young and he carried that over into adulthood. Tom wanted the whole world to think that he was this immortal invincible being. Not a mere mortal man that actually shed a tear over a broken rib and a good beating. "I can't even type on the computer without discomfort. I honestly don't want to do anything but cuddle and sleep."

Minka turned her head to acknowledge him, nodding her head. She knew that what he was admitting to was rare and didn't question or press the matter further. Passing up on sex with Minka was the last thing in the world that he'd do and she knew that. Tom had to have a damn good reason to deny it. And he had one, he was sore. 

"I feel like shit because I can't protect you," Tom added, adjusting his legs under the covers. He pulled the blankets back up over them and tucked them in. "I'm pretty fucking useless right now and I'm not used to it." 

"Well..." Minka replied sympathetically, "You can protect me mentally still. And cuddle me. James and Michael are here for physical protection." 

Tom understood what she was trying to say but for her to rely on another man to do his job was insulting. His quick glare to her was evident to this. Tom didn't want her to have to depend on James or Michael like that. Not with him still living and breathing. 

"They don't understand me like you do." Minka sighed in defeat, ignoring his glare altogether. 

"In time they will," Tom replied. 

"No! That's not what I mean. They don't know my background like you do...unless you told them..." Minka spoke in an accusing tone of voice. 

"No, I didn't tell them anything about your childhood." Tom soured, "No more arguing, it hurts too much." 

James must have heard them arguing in the bedroom and he knocked once more, without verbal permission he came into their bedroom, looking at them curiously. 

"Trouble in paradise?" the scotsman cheekily asked, moving towards Minka. 

She offered her arm out for him to re-hook the IV back up. James took that as a solid sign that no love-making would be happening tonight. 

"He won't make love to me." Minka admitted to him, "Because of our physical state." 

"Understandable." James admitted, nodding his head and concentrating on the IV. "It's possible but rather hard to do. Normally when we become intimate with one another we do so without actually thinking about it. With broken ribs and bruised limbs you have to second guess everything you do." 

Tom have him a "Are you fucking kidding me," look as he explaimed to Minka that it wasn't the best idea, after just having encouraged Tom to actually do it. James shrugged his shoulders in response. 

"I'm a doctor, I could pull it off because I know what to do." he defended, stroking Minka on the side of her head, pushing loose strands of hair out of the way. 

"Ya, well, we're not going to be testing that theory!" Tom snapped possessively, reaching over and brushing his hand away from her. "I need some water and my pills." he added, glaring at James. 

The doctor only shrugged his shoulders, unfazed by Tom's behaviour towards him. He turned and left the room, the door open much to Tom's displeasure. 

"Was that necessary?" Minka asked him under her breath. "He's just trying to be soothing."

"I'm glad you think that way." Tom replied bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Please!" Minka snorted, "James doesn't even find me attractive." 

"That's not the point!" he snapped defensively. "And he does find you attractive. I don't want him thinking he can get away with shit! If you let him get away with an inch James will steal the mile!"

Clearly by how she was looking at him Minka thought he was overreacting. Regardless of whether he felt an emotional connection to his past concubines, Tom was always possessive towards them. That was his sexual outlet, his territory, she was his. Minka was no exception to this rule. In fact, she was the driving force behind it. 

"Here you go," James stated, handing him a glass of water with two little white pain pills. 

Tom took the pills from his hand and the glass, downing both in a full gulp. He nodded his head, a silent 'thank you' to the man. James took no offense to his behaviour because James was the same as him, he just went about it a different way. 

"Go to sleep, the both of you." James instructed in his best serious doctors voice. "I'm ordering pizza for dinner. I need to start Minka back on solids. Once she's able to eat properly and hold it down I'll go about unhooking her from that IV perminantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I'm hung over. Sorry there isn't much effort placed in this chapter. The back of my throat is currently stuck to the roof of my mouth and my stomach is doing loop-da-loops.


	39. Chapter 39

"You grabbed Michael by the gonads." James chuckled through a smile, his fingers brushing along her hairline affectionately. 

It had been a week since they arrived in the cabin and a week and a half since she got attacked. Tom was up hobbling along more willingly and she was IV-less. 

Beside her on the bed James lay, telling Minks all about her morphine-induced performance. A bright red blush covered her cheeks as he described what she had said and done. Minka honestly didn't remember anything. 

As time went on it seemed that the Scotsman became closer to her. Much to Tom's dismay and annoyance. In a while, it made her nervous, anxious even. James didn't seem to respect the boundaries that Tom had set up because he was still touching her and mindlessly flirting. 

Minka was on pins and needles thinking that at any point now James would try and kiss her or seduce her. 

"If I ask you something..." Minka spoke, her voice unsure and a little shaky, "Will you tell me the truth?" 

"Haven't I always?" James replied with a gently smile. His hand coming up to trace along her cheek under the guise of tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

The act alone made her shiver, goosebumps peppering her flesh. Minka tried desperately to hide his effect on her. James either hadn't seen it or ignored it because he only took his hand back, resting it between their bodies on the bed. 

"Did you, umm…what I mean is, have you and Tom ever..." Minka stuttered, staring at a spot on the wall right over James's shoulder. She refused to make direct eye contact with the man.

When Minks did risk a glance at the man his eyebrow was raised and an amused look graced his features. 

"Have sex?" James asked her with cheek in his voice. "No, we're not that close!" He added, she believed him. "He's a good looking bloke but neither of us swings that way. Michael might, though...strange, unpredictable creature that he is." 

Well, that was good to know even though it wasn't exactly her question. Minka didn't know what she'd do or say if she walked in on Tom having sex with another man, period, let alone James. Although she suspects Tom would be the one in control and James would be the bottom. 

"Umm, no. That's not the question. What I meant to ask is…have you two ever…shared..." She stuttered even harder now. The words didn't want to leave her throat because it made her so uncomfortable. 

She was trying to place logic and reason as to why James was behaving this way and why Tom was grudgingly allowing it to happen, sort of. He certainly was letting James get away with a lot more than he would any other man. Perhaps this was a situation they had in the past that involved the same woman? 

"Oh..." James replied, his voice filled with surprise and drawn out. It had finally dawned on him as to what she was asking.   
"Ah, to be completely honest? When we were...younger, we had a few...threesomes, usually drunken, with the same woman." James admitted carefully, studying her face for an emotional reaction. "But the woman certainly wasn't you. Tom didn't have any significant feelings for her besides sexual. You'd have better luck trying to pull a tooth from a conscious tiger than talk Tom into that now. He'd never go for it and I wouldn't ask." James assured her. "Why do you ask, sweetheart?" 

Minka honestly didn't care what he did or who he did it with before he was with her. That was really none of her business and she couldn't fault or judge him on it. She had sex with Tom within an hour of meeting the man...pot, meet kettle. 

"I'm just...trying to figure out why your so...affection with me," Minka replied slowly, choosing her words carefully as to not offend the man. 

"I'm affectionate because I like you." James smiled, his fingertips stroking over her upper arm. "It doesn't mean I want to have sex with you, it means I enjoy your presence. Well, I shouldn't say that. I mean, I would if I could but I can't because you're with Tom, and I don't want to die at a young age." James chuckled, "I'm a man, you can't fault me for being attracted to a beautiful young woman." He added, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm a caregiver by nature. It's within my personality to develop a deep affection towards the people I heal under certain circumstances. I like looking after you and giving you a quick cuddle because of your Tom's ladybug, his other half. You're very special to me and Michael. You have no idea how downright bloody miserable Tom was before you." 

No, Minka didn't know and his answer made sense. 

"Tom lets you get away with a lot more then anyone else would." Minka pointed out, adjusting herself carefully on the bed. She was still in a good amount of pain and it hurt to breathe properly. Minka found herself having short panting like breaths that made her exhausted quicker. She was spending a lot of time in bed and feared she was getting fatter because of it. 

"Oh I know," James agreed, nodding his head. "Tom knows how I feel and knows that I'd never disrespect him and do something inappropriate, like trying to seduce or make any sexual advances towards you. Tom understands that I'm showing you a deep protective affection. It has nothing to do with sex." 

"So, if I fell asleep in your arms he wouldn't kill you?" Minka asked curiously, eyebrow raised and her mouth in a half smirk. 

"The moment I was free he'd give me a serious talking too where he'd once again assert his dominance. But no, he wouldn't physically attack me." James reassured her. "I've known the lad since grammar school. I know what he'll tolerate and what he won't. Tom has always been possessive over the things he likes, whether it was a teddy bear or a love interest. I blame his childhood upbringing, honestly. In that brutal world you have to literally clutch what you love and protect it fiercely or it'll die or disappear." 

Minka felt ashamed that she automatically assumed James wanted her sexually. Bashfully she tucked her head into the crook of her arm, adjusting her legs. James's hand fell on her hip and he gave a reassuring squeeze. 

"I feel like an idiot now!" Minka mumbled. 

"Don't," James replied, stroking her side gently, "It's not your fault for assuming the worst. Men nowadays use sneaky tactics to try and woe females into bed."

Minka had heard that once before and right after the man tried to sleep with her. Giving him a somewhat grudging look she sighed and placed her head back on the pillow. 

"I'm not used to positive attention from men," Minka confessed.   
"They all wanted something in return for sex." 

"I think by now it's pretty clear that no one is expecting anything from you that you're not willing to give," James answered. "Trust me when I say, Tom would not look after you if he didn't want to. Even if it meant he'd get sex out of it. He's a good looking man, Tom doesn't have to try to get laid. He loves you, Minka." 

That honestly didn't make her feel any better. Perhaps it's the way James had worded things but there was still a twinge of apprehension and suspicion in the back of her mind. 

"Thomas," James addressed seriously, his fingers curling and clutching her chin. Tilting it up James forced her to look at him. "Killed another human being to keep you safe, Minka." He continued, "Thomas isn't a killer, he left to avoid that sort of thing. He won't admit it but this really messed with him emotionally. Neither I nor Michael would have thought in a million years he'd actually do that. He honestly, truly and purely loves you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, just busy.


	40. Chapter 40

Gingerly and with due care Minka traced invisible patterns along Tom's stomach and across his hips. She lay on her stomach, head awkwardly on his chest watching her fingers move. Tom would moan or grunt every once in a while as he read through paperwork for work. 

A few times her fingertips traced through the line of dark hair starting below his belly button to his pubic line. The soft hair moving easily. This is how she discovered that Tom was ticklish.   
The small smattering of hair between his peck muscles was also not off limits as her palm rubbed through it, causing his nose to twitch. 

"Can I help you?" He asked curiously, bending his paperwork down so that Tom could see her better. 

"No, just exploring." Minka smiled, moving two fingers across his chest so that it mimicked two walking legs. 

"I thought you'd be well aware of my body by now," Tom replied, placing the papers down completely beside him. 

His bruising was healing and fading. Instead of dark purples and brown's they were ugly yellow and green. She was careful to stay away from those. Her own bruises were the same and slowly shrinking in size. However, her ribs still hurt and her lung was being problematic. 

"I am," she agreed, "I'm just admiring the finer overlooked details. Like freckles, and how your chest hair is reddish in colour." 

Tom smirked a little and raised his hand up, finger tracing along   
the bridge of her nose and playfully bopping it. Her necklace was next to be touched. Delicately Tom picked it up and rubbed his thumb over the little ladybug. They had to get a new chain for it. During the altercation, her necklace was ripped off her. A paramedic found it and gave it back to her, much to Minka's relief. She cried for a whole day when it was discovered that the affectionate gift was lost. 

"You're too beautiful," he cooed, dropping the ladybug and cupping her cheek in his hand. 

Minka let out a small, sensual moan as his thumb ran over her cheekbone affectionately. The warmth from his hand caused her to nuzzle further into it. 

"I don't deserve you," he added, sincerity in his voice. "I'm amazed every day I wake up and you're still sleeping soundly in my arms. I have expected you to make a run for it in the middle of the night." 

"I can't run in my state so..." She playfully smirked, nudging her face into his hand bashfully so Tom would know that she was only fooling. "I said it once, and I'll say it until I'm blue in the face if I haven't left now I'm not going to leave. Period." 

"I know about your conversation with James in regards to where you fit in my life," Tom confessed, holding the back of her head and guiding it to his chest. She curled up close to him, her leg between his. "I never honestly expected to feel anything for you besides maybe lust. But the longer I kept you the more I realised that there was something more to it than that." His fingers strummed through her hair, massaging her scalp and causing her to go into a state of calm. "Honestly, I think it's your unbreakable compassion and understanding when it comes to me. You seem to either understand my behaviour or you accept it and try to make it work. You're never frustrated or harsh. On top of that your beautiful, loving and care about people in a way that I can't, a way I wish I could." 

Minka kissed over his pulse point, lips lingering gently as she moaned and took in the smell of his body wash. 

"Plus, you're smart as hell and pig-headed," Tom smirked, a slight chuckle actually leaving his lips. "You don't put up with my shit or anyone else's and at first it was hard to swallow, but, then I realised that was a good thing. Yet, you respect me enough that I get away with certain...traits...without a fight." 

"Well, I love you." Minka murmured into his side, her arm stretched out across him protectively. 

"And I love you too." He replied, kissing the top of her head. "My point being is that, no, I don't expect anything from you in exchange for my affection towards you or the gifts I give you. I'm not a man that showers gifts or compliments on a woman who I only view as a means to get off. And I know that sounds harsh but it's the truth. All my previous bedmates were just that, bed mates. They didn't live with me, I didn't buy them things, take them to work or give an actual shit about them besides sex. I can't say for certain that I was 'using' them for sex because they did that willingly. I think they were bitter and upset that it didn't progress into what we have."

Minka didn't know what to say or of she should say anything at all. So she just laid in his arms all cuddled up and listened to his confessions of a seedy past. 

"Besides one occasion I didn't even take them home. I went to their house or it was in a hotel room." Tom told her, "I certainly didn't take them here, tell them about my family or even divulge what I do for a living. I trust you, I feel an emotional bond with you, I killed another man to protect you, my love, my other half. And I'd kill a bunch more if I had to to keep you safe. That first night you were in the hospital I cried physical tears because I was so distraught over your condition. The doctor had to sedate me to calm me down." 

Nobody had told her that he cried and that wasn't something Tom would make up. Hell, she didn't even think he'd admit to it. It was clear to her that she was very special to the man but Minka could t really figure out why. What he listed were average traits any woman could have. Minka was hardly special...

"I can't explain it, fuck, I tried." Tom muttered, "Hopefully you understand what I'm trying to say." 

He was a little flustered and defensive but Minka didn't take offence to it. She did, however, think it was rather interesting to watch him interact and behave this way. Tom's mask had slipped off to show the rather vulnerable handsome man underneath. 

"Look, I'm not used to explaining why I do the things I do, let alone, how I feel to other people," Tom confessed rather bluntly, adjusting himself underneath her. "This is all...foreign…and I know I did a piss poor job trying to convince you that I want more than just sex from you. But it's true, I love you. Period." He added defensively. "I'm not going to leave you, I'll never cheat on you, abuse you, neglect you or anything else that would make me less than a man. I promise you that." 

"I believe you," she admitted truthfully, rubbing his bare stomach lightly. "You've never given me a reason to doubt you. I have...I have bad experiences with men and bad self-esteem issues. It's really me that's…messed up."

Tom gave a deep sigh before loosening out his body, drawing the blankets up over both their nude forms. Minka stretched like a cat at his side, her back popping into place. Instantly she regretted it when her ribs screamed in protest. Crying out she automatically curled into his side again seeking the protection of Tom's arms in her weakened state. 

"When I was a young lad," Tom confessed slowly, choosing his words cautiously as he went, "I was a skinny beanpole. My father and brother were about my stature now. They always harassed me for being too skinny and weak. So I know what it's like to have a poor self-image." 

That was probably why he exercised so much and lifted weights. Even if he was dead tired from work he'd go to his home gym in the basement and work out. Minka thought it was to relieve stress and keep fit, now she knew it was rooted from a deeper seeded issue.

"Only James knows how much it bothered me because he was around me the most back then," Tom told her. "My childhood is one of the reasons why I do what I do, and I'm so passionate about it. If I can prevent one child from feeling or experiencing what I did, then I've won." 

"You're a very beautiful soul, Tom," Minka spoke, trying in vain not to actually cry. 

When she first met him Minka assumed he had no emotional spectrum, period, outside of his work. But it was clear now that he was a very emotional, complex and diverse human being. Tom just hid it from the world as a defence mechanism. In a way it made her want to protect him even more. 

"Thank you," he simply replied, sadness in his voice. The memories of childhood taking him to a place he'd rather not acknowledge. 

"Come here, let me hold you?" Minka offered, rolling o to her back with her arms out. 

Tom sat up partially and mirrored her previous position. He reverted back to a toddler as his body moulded against hers, head on her chest and his hands clutching at her soft tummy. Her arms encased him in a protective embrace, head dipping g down enough to kiss his forehead lovingly. With pride, she held him and helped silently to guide him through a rough patch of memories and emotions. 

In the doorway, she could see James, a look of awe on his face as he observed the two. He broke into a gentle smile and nodded his head, happy to see the sight himself. Silently the man gave a thumbs up before closing their door only leaving a crack open. 

What Tom had said gave her a lot to think about. Some good, some bad. Minka was just grateful that she had it. Although still, a little cryptic Tom was slowly giving her pieces of his life and inner dialogue. 

This confirmed to her that Tom truly loved her. All her questions and fears were squashed, he loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty brutal and doesn't paint Tom in a very good light, but remember, he's not exactly prince charming.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut is smutty*
> 
> Warnings: None, other than regular smut. NSFW or to read around relatives.

Soft tender lips ghosted across her stomach, around her navel and down to her left hip. Moaning, Minka stretched a little and widened her legs further for who she hoped was Tom. Fluttering her eyes open she gave a sleepy smile at the ginger-haired lover slowly making his way between the apex of her thighs. 

Fingers grabbed at his curled loosely as she cooed and raised her hips a little, encouraging him further. Tom's fingers grabbed grasped at her hips lightly, barely holding her for fear of hurting Minka despite not having any bruises there. 

"Relax" he cooed, nipping the inside of her thighs with a smirk. "You smell amazing," he added, sucking on the soft flesh of her leg and creating a mark. 

"Stop teasing me!" Minka moaned, tugging on his hair gingerly. 

"Who's teasing who, exactly?" Tom inquired, looking up at her from between her thighs. He had a cocky look painted across his handsome face. "I've been itching to be inside you for a week now." 

"That's not my fault!" she moaned, whithering anxiously under him. "James said no!"

Tom growled possessively and bit the inside of her thigh hard enough for it to sting. "Don't talk about other men when I'm between your legs!" he warned, licking the bite mark to help sooth the sting. 

"Sorry, daddy!" Minka groaned, raising her hips and presenting herself further.

"That's better, my little one!" Tom groaned, his tongue slipping between her wet folds with ease. 

Minks allowed a loud groan to escape her lips as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The feeling of his hot wet tongue between her folds, flicking her swollen clit and tracing her opening, caused shivers to run up her spine. 

Encouraged by her reaction he moaned and swirled his tongue around her opening, lapping at Minka's arousal before entering her slowly, tongue circling her soft insides. 

"Hmm, you're delicious," Tom moaned seductively, Giving her one last deep lick from her opening to her clit. 

Minka fluttered her eyes open to see Tom slinking up her body like a horny predator. His eyes were lust clouded, lips wet with her arousal and his breathing was strained. Naturally, Minka raised her legs and placed them on either side of his hips, arms stretching far above her head against the pillows and carefully she stretched her body to show off more of her feminine figure. 

He nestled himself between her legs, rotating his hips in order to spread her legs properly. Nestled properly now he lowered himself, capturing her lips with his. Minka could taste herself on his lips and tongue causing a faint moan to leave her lips. Playfully he grinned and thrust forward, rubbing his solid length against her wet folds, teasing her. 

Tom's hand smoothed down between their bodies and towards his manhood. Fingers wrapped around his shaft as he lined himself up with her entrance, pressing forward until his inflamed head was resting just inside her walls. 

She licked her lips and moaned, adjusting her hips under him and trying to take him back in. Minka was tight, to begin with, and having gone a few weeks without sex made her acceptance off Tom's impressive member. 

"Relax," Tom cooed, his teeth nipping at her lower lip, pulling it back a little. "I'll wait for you, my love."

His firm body was hovering above her, strained. Large hands were pressed into the mattress beside her head, forearm muscles tense and flexed. 

Minka adjusted herself under him, raising her legs and moving her hips down a bit more. Her hands rested on his sides, massaging and stroking the flesh with her fingertips. He took that as a sign to continue and began to slowly press more of himself into her body. 

Once Tom was hilt deep inside her body he paused a moment allowing Minks to adjust before starting a slow, steady rhythm of in and out. Both cried out as the first stroke was complete, Tom lowering his head and capturing her mouth with his, lowering his hips and grounding himself deeper. 

Very carefully he propped himself above her, one hand on her hips as he pushed her upwards making it easier for him to be buried deeper inside her. 

Seeing his strain she took over and repositioned her hips under him, her calves resting very lightly on his sides. Satisfied with their union he grinned and continued to pump into her, slow and steady. 

Minka knew that he was deliberately being gentle with her. She certainly wasn't used to his tenderness in bed, she liked it. 

Possessively he lowered his body as much as he could without hurting her. Tom's face buried in the crook of her neck, kissing her gently while positioning his arms around her body in a hug. Her own arms wrapped around his back and she held him close, moving against him. 

Tenderly, slowly, they were making love to one another. Minka moved her head a little and captured his lips with hers. Fingertips running along the length of his spine and to his bum before grabbing hold and helping him move deeper, a little faster, inside her. She rolled her hips and bared her neck for him. Teeth scraped across her skin, lips sucked and marked her his.

Tom growled into the base of her throat, tongue coming out to trace along the dip connecting to her chest before raising up a little and moving towards her neglected breasts. 

"I missed this," he murmured before taking a pert nipple into his mouth, suckling the bud. His hand came to cup the mound in place as Tom applied more tension to his ministrations. Grinning he moved his mouth to her neglected breast using his thumb to stroke over the other nipple. 

"So did I," Minka confessed truthfully through a moan. 

"Here, ride me, love. I'm getting tired." He chuckled, carefully detangling himself from her. 

Stiffly he crawled beside her, resting partially against the headboard, his legs close together for her seating. Crawling seductively to him she tilted her head, kissing her way up his body starting at his thighs. He watched her carefully, grabbing hold of his cock and pumping loosely a few times out of anticipating. 

Winking cheekily at him she traced her tongue to his hip, nibbling her lips up his shaft to where his hand rested close to the head. Tom released his manhood and allowed it to stand freely as she wrapped her lips around his cock, bobbing her head down the fat, long length. Up and down her mouth moved along, tongue licking and swirling as she went, cheeks hollowed with pressure. 

"Oh god," Tom moaned, his head resting back against the headboard, cheeks flushed and his breathing a little heavy. "Fuck, you're so good at this!"

Minka popped him out of her mouth dramatically, a trail of arousal and saliva linking his cock to her mouth. Settling on her stomach between his legs she encased his shaft with her hand, stroking him while flicking her tongue over his special spot. That little piece of skin which connects his shaft to his sac. 

"I watched a lot of porn," she confessed, licking the underside of his length from base to tip before tilting him down and taking him back into her mouth seductively. 

"I can see that!" Tom moaned, his hand cupping the back of her head in an effort to help guide her. His fingers laced through her locks securing her to him as he raised his hips a little, forcing a bit more into her mouth. "It pays to watch porn sometimes." 

"Apparently," Minka groaned, her tongue swirling around his wet inflamed head. A small pearl of pre-cum leaked out of his slit and she made sure to lick it up while he watched causing her lover to gasp, clenching his teeth together. 

Minka bobbed her head two more times, her hand following her mouth for added pleasure, before taking him out of her mouth completely. Tom snapped his eyes open and glared at the loss of sexual pleasure until he realised that she was about to straddle him. Taking hold of himself he held it steady as Minka positioned herself over him, lowering slowly onto his member. 

Easing carefully Minka sunk down hilt deep, pausing a moment to collect herself. His hands came to her hips, barely holding her as reassurance. Slowly she rotated her hips back and forth, working herself against him. Minka fell forward a little, using the headboard as leverage and increasing her speed. 

"So good," she moaned, licking her lips and concentrating on how his cock stroked her insides. 

Minks arched her back, angling herself better as she worked herself against him. Tom's fingers dug into her hips, pushing her back and forth against him while sucking and nipping at her chest. One hand came up and grasped her breast, holding it steady as he encased the pert bud with his lips, pulling and tugging. 

A lighting jolt of pleasure sent shivers down her spine where it pooled in her quim. Minka shuttered, goosebumps covering her skin. She shook, gasped, her teeth clattering together as an unexpected small orgasm hit her. 

"Oh!" Tom growled darkly, seductively, leering up a little and taking hold of her body. His arms wrapped around her back as he pushed his hips up into her from below. "I can feel your quim clutching against me!" he purred into her mouth. "Tight little cunny throbbing for more!" 

"Oh god!" Minka cried, leaning back a bit more with the support from Tom. "I'm gonna cum!" she told him through baited breath. 

"Then cum!" Tom demanded, his hips still moving up to meet her rotating movements. "Cum for me, cum, cum!" he encouraged. "I want to feel it, ladybug! I want that pussy to throb possessively around my cock. I want you to wet the bed again!" 

Minks blushed, her body shaking once more as a shiver of pleasure ran down her spine. Tom grinned into her chest, biting and pulling at her nipples as hands cupped her bum, helping her to move up and down his shaft. 

"Your cock..." she gasped. "I can't...Jesus Tom!" Minka moaned, her head falling back. 

His fat length stretched her womanhood, her walls stroking along his shaft perfectly. At times when she was giving him oral sex or stroking him, Minka wondered how he even fit inside her body without pain. The thought alone was mind blowing and it only added to her pleasure. Minks could only imagine what it would look like to see him stuffed inside her body deeply like this. 

Minka fell forward, her fingers gripping at his chest as she moved hard and fast against his groyne. Licking her lips she concentrated on how his head rubbed against her g-spot over and over. Below her Tom smirked and watched her like a sexy predator, his eyes darkened with lust.

"That's it, fuck daddy nice and hard! Take what you need, ladybug." Tom encouraged. "Fuck daddies cock, little one. Fuck me hard and fast, nice and deep. I can feel your cervix against my tip. A little faster and deeper, little one, and I may enter it. Locking you onto my cock until I'm done with you!" Tom baited, capturing her mouth roughly. "Like a bitch in heat being fucked by an alpha!"

That was her undoing. Tom had a way with words when talking dirty. The tightly wound coil in her belly unravelled and she felt fireworks go off inside her. Eyes tightly closed she cried out loud enough for James to hear. A few more times he stroked her swollen clit, prolonging her rapid, powerful release. 

Minks pussy clutched around his cock greedily, milking him for seed. Her quim tingling and throbbing. Shuttering, Minka's nipples perked and goosebumps covered her body before she collapsed on top of him. 

A small gush of arousal left her pussy, coating his cock and making a wet spot on the bed sending Tom over the edge. He hugged her protectively to his body as his hips moved fast and steady inside her still throbbing quim. 

Tom gasped through a heavy pant into the base of her throat as he released his seed into her body. Thick white ropes of cum shot out of his tip and painted her insides, splashing against her cervix and dribbling out around his base adding to the wet spot. 

Teeth grazed along the underside of her neck possessively, lips soothing the rough mark affectionately. He gasped and pushed up inside her two more times before loosening out on the mattress's, his arms relaxing around her. 

"I'll never get used to that amazing adrenaline rush of pleasure that you give, little one." Tom murmured into the crook of her neck, nuzzling his nose lovingly. "Jesus, you could be a bloody drug." 

Minka made an inaudible sound, mumbled nonsense as the daze from her own rush was still overwhelming her senses. Tom chuckled, hands running up and down her back in a bid to ease her a little. 

"Are you ok, ladybug?" Tom asked her with concern. 

"What?" she murmured, "Ye...Yes," she confirmed truthfully. "I'm ok," 

Minka was still half dazed as Tom placed her down onto the bed with such do care it was almost uncharacteristic. Her body melted into the mattress, limbs heavy and lacklustre as he hovered over her from above. A lovingly smile fell across Tom's face as fingers traced up and down the length of her torso.

"I need to clean you up, my messy puppy." Tom purred, forcing himself to get off the bed. 

Once more he came back with a washcloth and carefully cleaned between her folds and around her bum. His routine was something that he never wavered from, ever. Minka felt more loved every time took care of her like this. 

Soft lips kissed over various spots of her body, his knuckles stroking up and down her flesh causing Minks to have a soothing tingle in its wake. 

Tom knelt between her legs, parting her folds carefully with his fingers while the cloth stayed in his other hand. "Push out, love," he instructed, she did. 

Wrinkling her nose, Minka felt his cum leave her body and run out where he cleaned her up. A curious finger inserted itself into her body, dragging towards him to get the last little bit of his cum out. Once she was clean completely Tom used the other side of the cloth to take care of himself, rubbing his softening member and surrounding area. Minka would be offended greatly by his actions if it wasn't for Tom's general fanatic behaviour towards cleanliness. 

The sheets and cloth were discarded in the laundry hamper and he changed the bedding. They were both sore and stiff. Minka's chest hurt from overexerting herself and her ribs were actually throbbing. Tom didn't want to admit it or show it, but he was hurting just as bad as she was. 

"In," he instructed, holding the blankets open for her. 

Minks crawled into the bed, turning on her side and waiting for Tom to spoon up behind her. With the mattress shifting, she knew that it would only be a matter of time before his arms would be around her once more and she could finally sleep in his safe, protective embrace. 

"Go to sleep, little one." he yawned, exhaustion taking over. 

"Yes," she agreed, yawning as well. She turned and snuggled down tighter in his arms, her head tucked into the crook of his, hands resting on his hip and intertwined within his other above their heads. Tom kissed her lovingly a few more times on her cheek, the tip of her nose and eventually her mouth. 

Unable to fight it any further her eyes dropped for the last time and she slipped into a comfortable sleep, nestled in Tom's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else notice that I change my icon depending on the holiday? I never knew there were soooo many rubber duckies out there!


	42. Chapter 42

Minka looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, tracing over the marks that were left on her body from Tom. In the background, she could see him laying on the bed, a bunch of papers surrounding him. 

Slowly she raised her t-shirt up and looked at her stomach. Turning to the side with a curious, inquisitive look, Minka tried to determine if she was pregnant or not. Of course, it would be ridiculous to think that seeing how she only had unprotected sex twice. Well, once since the accident. 

The doctor had told her at the hospital they did a blood test and it was negative. Apparently, Tom was worried that she may be with baby from their previous encounter. 

"Stop looking at your tummy in the mirror, you're fucking gorgeous." Tom addressed loudly over his paperwork, his glasses falling down the bridge of his nose as he turned his head to address her. 

"No," Minka corrected, "I mean, thanks? But...I'm worried about...a baby." she confessed. 

"Oh?" he replied, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "You're not ovulating right now and I took most of my cum out of you last night. The probability is low." 

Still, with her luck lately, Tom's lone swimmer managed to break through her barrier and con its way into her egg. In fact, seeing how it's Tom's sperm she was worried about that really wouldn't surprise her. 

Putting her shirt back down she solemnly walked back into the bedroom. Mink's attitude wasn't lost on him as she crawled onto her stomach next to him. She grabbed a pillow and bunched it under her, hugging it. 

James knocked on the door two times before entering the bedroom. He was only supposed to stay for another week but with his lingering around her and Tom's comfortable demeanour around him, she didn't necessarily believe that it was true. Minka didn't know exactly how to feel about it really.

The man lay at the bottom of the bed on his side casually. One hand gripped her bare foot, massaging the flesh while Tom continued to read his work. 

"What's wrong, my grumpy love-bug?" James asked, squeezing her foot only to get a grunt out of her. 

"She's worried I got her pregnant," Tom explained dryly. 

"Oh?" James asked curiously. 

He knew that they had sex last night. It wasn't exactly kept a secret with her and Tom making as much noise as they had. Tom wouldn't have gone into detail but she was sure that he told the Scotsman that he had anyways. James was trying to encourage them to be intimate for a few days now, for whatever reason. 

"And you didn't use a condom?" he inquired in his best doctor's tone of voice. "I know you're definitely not on a contraceptive," James stated, directing it at her. 

"Are you trying to dictate how I conduct my sex life?" Tom asked him seriously, glaring at James in an attempt to challenge the slightly smaller man. 

Minka turned to observe the two men, noting how James glared right back at him and it was more horrifying than Tom's. She couldn't say for sure that the man had won the stand-off but Tom definitely backed off, adjusting his legs defensively and roughly turning the page of his papers. 

"Can I go on that depo-shot?" she asked no one in particular. 

James and Tom looked at her, their faces blank as they pondered her question. This was the same reaction her parents had given Minka when she had asked. If memory serves her correct, her mother had accused Minka of being a loose whore and her father thought she was pregnant. 

An embarrassing round of doctors appointments and cheap pregnancy tests proved them wrong but the damage was done. Minka's mother had deliberately brought her to their ultra-conservative, ageing, catholic doctor so that she'd be that more ashamed. Around that time Minka started loathing her mother. 

"Don't look at me like that!" Minka snapped sharply, startling both men. "My mother looked at me like that when I asked her! I don't even know why I have to ask anyways!" she added defensively. 

"Calm down, please," James replied in a calm soothing voice. His fingers stroked along her calf in an attempt to relax her. 

Tom just stared at her, completely stunned at her sudden outburst of emotion. Eventually, he broke through his daze to see James's rubbing her leg. Lightly he nudged James's arm with his foot stopping him from continuing. James narrowed his eyes briefly before repositioning himself on the bed, his arm laying lengthwise against her leg just to spite Tom. 

"When I asked my parents about birth control they assumed I was a whore." she explained, still a little hot under the collar. 

"That's terrible." James sympathised. 

"She made me go see the doctor to confirm I was still a virgin." Minka soured an etched look of distress spread across her face as she mentally recalled the whole scene. 

"What?" Tom snapped, unsure of what he heard was correct. "That's child abuse." 

"No, that's parenting in our household." Minka corrected cautiously. "My dad was convinced I was pregnant and made me go and buy these stupid pregnancy tests at a small family owned drug store. Just to embarrass me. We went to church with the family that ran it." she continued. "The woman wouldn't sell them to me because I was underage and demanded to see a parent. My father came to the counter and loudly stated he thought his doctor might be with a baby so everyone can here." 

James appeared to be completely mortified. His normally pale complexion ghosting whiter than before. Tom, however, was livid. Minka could tell by how his face twisted in emotion and his breathing was heavy. If he knew where she used to live there was no doubt that he'd go there and confront her father. 

The thought of him looking up her address to do just that both scared and thrilled her at the same time. 

"That's big time child abuse!" Tom hissed, sitting up properly and taking his glasses off, looking at her with a mixture of sympathy and irritation.

"Well, then I probably shouldn't tell you about the other stuff they did." Minka sighed deeply. 

"No wonder you bloody well ran away!" Tom hissed, clutching the blankets tightly in his fist. 

James took a good hard look at Tom and then back to her. He cleared his throat, padded her calf and said: "I think it would be wise to have story time at another time." 

"Yes, you can go on whatever form of control you want, ladybug." Tom agreed, nodding his head to confirm it. "We have a bunch of shit to sort out before we think about making babies," he added, hobbling off the bed and slowly, but surely, stomped out of the bedroom leaving her with James. 

Minka quickly turned onto her back facing the now empty space which was once Tom's retreating back. She had a look of fear on her face that James noticed. Minks didn't like his tone of voice. It was the same voice he had when trying to figure out how to kill Chris before he actually killed Chris. 

James sat up, raised his hand to stop her from following him. "He hates child abusers," James explained in a serious voice with a hint of hidden worry. "I ugh, I have to go talk to him, love-bug." he added. "Stay here!"

Jesus Christ, she had apparently opened pandora's box once more. Taking a deep breath she tilted forward, arms around her legs and her head lowered between her knees. In the distance, she could hear the two men talking loudly but the actual words were muffled. 

A loud crash and shattered glass caused her to jump upright, startled. Minka heard the front door slam and James curse under his breath loudly. Unsure of what was happening she melted against the bed defensively, praying to god that Tom didn't actually kill her father.


	43. Chapter 43

Despite her best efforts, Minka ended up taking refuge in the closet of all things. The house had gone silent after the door slamming and she reverted back to her old childhood defence mechanism of hiding in the closet. 

Soft footsteps padded into the bedroom, pausing a moment before just as soft murmuring to follow. Minks could hear James murmuring to himself as to where she had gone. Ashamed and embarrassed Minka loosened out her body a little and rested her head back against the wall. Having the man find her hiding in a closet like a child wasn't exactly what she wanted. 

Silently Minka was willing James to leave the room long enough for her to come out of hiding and present herself without the embarrassment, but she had no such luck. The man must have assumed that this was where she was and he opened the door, revealing her legs sticking out from beside a storage unit. 

"Lovebug," he sighed sadly, "What's the matter, hmm?"

Much to her horror James dropped down onto his knees and looked at her eye-level. He had a look of sympathy on his face as he crawled beside her, mirroring Minka's exact position. Minka turned her head and looked at him weakly, her eyes blinking in such a way to ward off tears. 

Inside her adrenaline was still running and she felt like her heart may explode. Minks' quick sprint into her hiding place wasn't thought out and her ribs were screaming in protest adding to her distress. 

After a while of silence, James turned his body to face her, raising his arms up and pulling Minka into his embrace. Once she was in his arms James manoeuvred her so that her bum was between his legs while her legs were draped over his. Slowly Minka rested her head against his shoulder, her face pressed into the crook of his neck. James gave a sad sigh and embraced her with his arms, hugging her awkwardly. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" James asked. 

"Talk about what, exactly?" she replied, desperately trying to play the whole thing off. 

"Minks, your hiding in a closet for a reason. Did Tom's reaction spook you?"

"What...what did he do anyways?" Minks asked into his neck. 

James adjusted her in his arms, both legs laying flat on the carpeted ground giving them both a more comfortable position. Carefully James pressed his lips to the side of her head, kissing her before rubbing her arms with his hands. Minka, for the most part, clutched protectively onto his forearm in a subconscious bid to not allow James to let go. 

"Thomas broke a coffee mug before storming out of the house," James informed her gently. "He was pissed off because I wouldn't give him his car keys." 

"He's not going to kill my dad, is he?" Minka asked him seriously, worry hinted in her voice. She turned and looked up at him carefully.

"Well, honestly? No. He's still pretty injured with the broken ribs and I can't see him hobbling a number of miles it would take to reach your parent's house. Actually, he may try but he won't get too far and eventually he'll come back." 

James's attempt at humour made the sting a little less but it was still worrisome. He must have realised this because he kissed the side of her head again and padded her thigh with his hand. 

"Listen, Tom is upset right now. He's still very raw emotionally from the whole incident with Chris. Hearing that your parents treated you badly set him off." James explained further. "He's gone for a power walk around the neighbourhood to get all the anger out."

"But he would have...you know...if you hadn't of taken the keys?" Minka stuttered, unsure of whether she really wanted to hear the answer or not. Unlike Tom, James didn't give her the courtesy of lying to protect her from the truth. 

"Yes and no," James replied slowly, choosing his words carefully. Strong, protective arms adjusted around her a little more firmly and she found herself moaning lightly into his neck as James's body heat saturated her. "He'd have definitely driven there to confront your father but he wouldn't have physically attacked him...unless your dad did something first. I took his keys to prevent him from doing anything in the heat of the moment because I know Tom would have regretted it afterwards."

Minka's father didn't like being yelled at, period. And she knew that if some strange man showed up at his door screaming about child abuse towards a wayward daughter he hasn't seen in about a month, it wouldn't turn out well. Her father had gotten into altercations for less than that and normally he'd be the first to take a swing. Although, seeing their age difference and physical health Tom would have kicked his ass, broken ribs or not.

"My mum and dad got into fights all the time and I would hide in my closet when I was younger. When I got older I'd just leave the house and wouldn't come back for hours." Minka finally confessed, her eyes closed. 

"I'm sorry love-bug, that you had to go through that," James answered gently, kissing her once more. 

"My mums scrappy so she'd fight back just as hard. Things got broken, people screamed..."

"I see," James replied sadly, "And the incident with Tom brought back a PTSD flashback." 

"I guess," Minka admitted weakly. "I've never had one before despite being diagnosed with it." 

James adjusted her in his arms so that she was even closer than before. Unintentionally she wiggled her bottom against his groyne and he stiffened at the contact. Realising that her bum was rubbing his flaccid member she stopped and placed a few inches between them. 

"Well, don't worry about Tom, alright?" James told her, swallowing heavily. "I know how to calm him down and make him see reason. I've been doing it since we were wee tots." 

That didn't make her feel any better because it was implying that only James was able to calm him down. Where did that leave her exactly? What happens if he isn't around, which, honestly was inevitable. The man couldn't live with them forever. Not with this budding sexual tension between them. 

"It'll be ok, lovebug." he murmured through a deep sigh, patting her thigh lightly. 

Lovebug was a nickname that James had given to her within last week. He couldn't very well call her ladybug because Tom wouldn't go for that. Her willingness to be affectionate back to James was what probably prompted the name. So far Tom hadn't said anything about it. If they were lucky he'd crinkle his nose a little. 

"How about we get out of the closet and move to a more comfortable place like the bed? Tom will be back soon and he'll be calm." James asked, looking down at her lovingly, brushing hair out of her face. 

Slowly Minka nodded her head and went to detangle herself from his embrace. James sat still as he patiently waited for Minka to crawl back up to her feet. Limping slowly out of the closet she made her way to the bed, panting a little before laying down. 

Her reaction had caused James to worry, naturally, and he sat down beside her, lifting her shit just below her breasts. Gentle fingers traced and probed along her ribcage, under her breasts and to her chest. James had his eyebrows knitted together. 

"I need to get you in for an x-ray to see how that lung is looking." James informed her with concern. 

His fingers were leaving behind a trail of tingling warmth and it bothered her, a lot. Minka was trying hard not to moan as a result. She felt like her whole body was being massaged. Afraid and ashamed of her reaction to James's touch she pulled her shirt down and adjusted herself defensively. 

James had given her a knowing look and refused to say anything verbally. In hindsight he was probably feeling just as uncomfortable as she was. 

Personally, she felt like a whore. Perhaps her parents were right after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mutters to her characters* This is not a love triangle, this is not a love triangle! Knock it off!


	44. Chapter 44

"Jesus fucking christ! What the fuck did you do to your hand?!" James announced seriously, dropping his fork. the clanging sound of it bouncing off a porcelain plate cutting the silence. 

"I punched a tree!" Tom admitted with venom. 

"You punched a tree...with a hand that was recovering from trauma?!" James hissed, getting off his chair aggressively and automatically taking hiss hand in his, inspecting the damage. "You broke your fucking hand!" he stated aggressively. "I have to take you to the ER!"

Minka sat there, stunned. Her eyes were glued to Tom's bruised hand. It was very visible that the wounded extremity was throbbing and starting to swell. A few of his fingers looked crooked. She couldn't believe that he had actually punched an innocent tree. Especially with his injured hand that just barely escaped broken bones!

"I regretted it the moment I did it." Tom defended, hissing in pain as James tried to move a few of his fingers.

"I bet you did!" James replied sarcastically. You could punch a pillow!" he added, grabbing a pack of ice and a dish towel. 

"Pillows don't grow in the woods!" Tom snapped, taking his wounded hand back. 

"Are you staying here or coming with us?" James asked her, his tone agitated.

Minka was exhausted and didn't want to go anywhere but she knew that Tom would never allow her to stay here on her own. Tom looked right at her, glaring and giving her an answer.

"I'll go," Minka sighed, moving off her seat to get dressed. 

Having lived in this area she knew that the hospital was a good hour drive each way, depending on which hospital James chose to use. If they wanted to go back to the hospital that they were discharged from it was a good 3 hours either way. 

"Which one are we going to?" Minka asked, turning around and allowing James to awkwardly close the back clasp of her bra. She still couldn't manoeuvre her arms that way and with Tom's now broken hand putting a bra on was left up to James.

Adjusting her breasts in the lace material she grabbed a shirt and pulled it over her head, diminishing James's view of her bare back. Tom wasn't too happy with the other man doing his job and the look he was shooting directly at James indicated that. 

"Local" James answered, "I know the doctor that's working the ER right now." 

Well of course he did. And let her guess, he was British? Grabbing her sweat pants she waddled off into the bathroom, swapping her PJ pants out for the softer, thicker material. Tom stood in the doorway with his back to her, blocking James from seeing anything or approaching her while changing. That possessive streak was showing once more. 

"I honestly can't believe you punched the tree!" James scoffed, throwing a sweater on over his shirt. "It's like you never want me to leave!"

Instantly she stiffened at his statement, startled by the thought. Minka was still a little rattled from her inappropriate and unexpected feelings towards James. Tom had turned to observe her process and caught the reaction causing him to growl lowly in his throat. Slowly she raised her head to meet his gaze, glaring right back at him. 

"What?" Minka snapped, "Nothing happened!"

Tom made a disapproving sound and turned away from her, moving from the door and allowing her to go back into the rest of the house. 

"Don't even go there, mate!" James warned, raising his finger to silence the other man. "You know me better than that!" 

Again, he growled and shook his head, stomping past the both of them and towards the front door. Minka, stunned, blinked a few times in disbelief and tried to comprehend what the hell was happening. James gave a deep sigh and shook his own head before winking at her and following after Tom. Taken back by the cheeky wink at a time like this she decided that it was time to become a little more guarded than before. 

"We can get your chest x-rayed while we're at it. It's a small hospital, they shouldn't be too busy." James added, holding the door open. "Do you have your ID, lovebug?" 

"I have her ID!" Tom snapped in obvious pain as he got into the passenger seat. His teeth were gritted and his breathing was laboured a little. 

Minka sat in the back seat, her seatbelt done up. The memory of what they had done back here caused her cheeks to flush bright red. Despite it being cleaned recently if Minka concentrated hard enough she could still smell the sex. 

James gave her a confused look through the rearview mirror before starting the car, 

"Who's working tonight?" Tom asked, irritated at not being able to get comfortable in his seat. Protectively he held his hand against his chest, cradling the broken limb and trying not to hit it on anything. 

"Ben," James answered, in short, concentrating on the road. 

Curiously she watched the two men in front of her interact. They were squabbling like an old married couple. Tom didn't look too impressed with the doctor on duty tonight and his grimace only furthered Minka's suspicion. 

"Great," Tom replied dryly. 

"There's nothing wrong with Ben or his ability to perform medicine." James defended. 

"He's always been your friend, not mine," Tom replied. 

"Why are you so...pissy?" Minka asked Tom seriously, "You're acting like a child." 

"She's right, you know," James confirmed. "Just because you smacked a tree with your fist doesn't mean you can be a bloody wanker to everyone around you. We love and care about you, Tom," he added. 

"I'm sorry, I'm in a lot of pain. And it was never my intention to punch a tree." Tom defended with a hint of underlining aggression. "Do you two honestly think I'd intentionally put myself in a place where I have to depend on another man to look after Minka and me?"

Minks didn't know how to reply to that. It was rather offensive towards James and made him appear very ungrateful, which Minka knew wasn't true. James kept his mouth shut. She could see how the corner of his mouth was in a tight line. Clearly, he was holding his tongue and reframing from lashing out. Arguing with Tom wouldn't get you anywhere but closer to a headache. 

"You can still look after yourself with a broken hand." James finally replied after a long awkward silence. "You don't necessarily need my help. It's Minka I'm more worried about..." His voice was sad and it was clear that Tom had hurt him. 

"I didn't mean it that way!" Tom defended in a defeated tone, letting out a huff and fixing the ice pack on his hand. 

"It's his male ego," Minka added hoping to make the Scotsman a little at ease. 

Tom growled in response at her backseat deduction causing James to look at her once more through the rearview mirror. 

"We appreciate everything your doing for us," she added with a small smile. "And continue to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It appears that Tom isn't the only man in the house with a mental complex.


	45. Chapter 45

"Punched a tree, huh. Who won?" Ben asked Tom with dry sarcasm while holding the x-ray up to the light. James stood beside him viewing the bone structure as well. Minks tried to see but from her seating position, it was impossible. 

Tom soured and glared at the tall, lanky man before them. "Fuck off," he muttered under his breathe. 

"Ben" as he was called ignored his reply and sighed, saying something quietly to James before placing the x-ray down on the table. 

"You broke your hand," Ben stated dumbly. 

"No shit, Sherlock!" Tom sassed electing a dirty look from Minka and James. 

"Good to know your attitude hasn't changed since school," Ben replied dryly. "You need surgery, genius." Those knuckles you only managed to fracture the first time are pretty much shattered." 

Surgery?! No, no no! Tom couldn't have surgery! Minka's internal alarm went off and she felt a surge of panic rush over her body. Tom was superman, he was unbreakable. Superman didn't need surgery!

"And you," he addressed, looking right at her. His face was unreadable and plainly indifferent. She had no idea why he was a doctor with such a bad bedside manner. "Your lung is healing, slowly, but it's healing. Everything else is falling into place as well rib-wise." 

"Well, that's a relief." Tom sighed in genuine relief. 

James could sense the tension in the room between Ben, Tom and her anxiety for Tom's outcome. Clearing his throat he stood up straight and announced, "I have to bring you back down to the main hospital so orthopaedics can assess your hand properly." 

"I want to go home," Minka whined uncharacteristically. 

Despite it being a small hospital they still waited 40 minutes until Ben was able to see them. It was another 30 minutes for x-rays and then 20 minutes for him to review it. The time was nearing 10 pm, Minka was tired, sore and hungry.

Ben narrowed his brow and produced a syringe with a clear white liquid in it. Without announcing it he stuck Tom in the arm, shooting the liquid into his body. 

"The morphine should assure that the journey into the city is somewhat...pleasent," Ben stated, dismissing himself from the room and onto the next patient. 

Tom started to flush and there was a line of sweat on his upper lip as the morphine started to take over. James helped him stand, his hand wrapped up in a brace and thick padding to stop the useless limb from moving around and creating more damage. 

"I'm tired," she yawned, following them out of the hospital. 

"I know," James sympathised.

"You can...ugh...stay with...umm," Tom slurred, his eyes trying to focus on what was in front of him. "Michael," he finished finally, stumbling a little with only James to catch his full body weight. 

"Why can't I stay here?" Minka asked seriously. 

"No," both men stated at the same time. 

"You're still not in good health to be left alone," James stated, "And you're too far out here to be alone. We'd be too far away for comfort. Michael lives close to the city and I can come and get you very easily." 

She looked to Tom for some form of guidance but all she got was a blank stare. He looked right through her as if she didn't exist. 

"It'll be ok," Tom managed, slowly getting into the car. "It'll all be ok, I promise. I made a bad decision and I'm paying for it." He added while in a moment of clarity. "But I have you to look after me." 

"Yes of course!" Minka agreed adamantly. "I'll protect you, me and James will!" 

"Yes, that's right. You're in good hands, Tom." James added, starting the car. 

Honestly, Minka wanted to go with them to the hospital and stay by his side but she knew that was impossible. In her state, she needed to be in bed not in a stiff hospital chair. 

"How long will he be in the hospital?" She asked him. 

"His hand is pretty bad so I'd say they'll take him into surgery right away. After that, I can't see him being there longer than another day. Hand surgery isn't exactly life threatening." James informed her. "I'll take you to see him the moment I'm able too and I'll keep you guys updated." 

Minka found herself in a blur of passing trees and the odd mutters of Tom's drug induced state. At some point, he had fallen asleep leaving her and James alone in the car. Every once in a while he'd glam e back at her through the rearview mirror before turning quick glimpses on Tom. 

"He'll be fine," James assured her. "It's not his predominant hand." 

"That doesn't make me feel better." Minka murmured sadly. 

"It's not your fault Tom decided to punch a tree." James told her, "He's a grown man that should know the outcome of doing such a thing, especially with an already damaged hand." 

There was still a certain bout of empathy towards the man still. She loved him and naturally didn't want to see him in any pain, self-inflicted or not. She feared for his work and how he'd perform it. Minka knew that it bothered him greatly to not be in the office. 

"I know that I still feel bad," Minka spoke softly. 

"And it's ok to feel bad. Just know that your not the cause for his broken hand." James explained. 

"Does Michael know I'm coming?" 

Briefly, they had returned to the cabin so she could get some clothes and her toiletries. To the best of her knowledge, no one had actually called Michael. They couldn't just dump her on his doorstep. He was a busy man with a busy law career. 

"Ya, he knows. I called him when you were packing." James replied. 

"And he's ok with this?" Minka asked seriously.

Minks interaction was limited with Michael they had exchanged almost a handful of lucid words with one another. The time he was actually at the cabin Minka spent a lot of time sleeping. Michael was every much so a stranger to her and being in his presence, alone, made her nervous and a little apprehensive. 

"I don't really know him, though..." Minka pointed out. "I don't know...I'm not entirely comfortable with it..." 

James took sympathy on her and gave her a look indicating this. "It's late, Michael has to work tomorrow so you probably won't even really see him." James offered. 

That didn't make her feel any better. 

Minka was a mature young woman. She didn't need to be constantly babysat despite being injured right now. Her parents used to leave her at a home all the time for long periods of time when she was younger. And Minka never got into trouble or hurt,

She understood that with Tom's...background...there was a certain danger and he needed to take extra precautions but this was a bit much. Since Chris had died they didn't hear anything or experience repercussions. 

"It's a bit offensive that I have to keep getting babysat by grown men," Minka commented seriously. "I'm pretty mature and I'm capable of looking after myself."

Tom, who had previously been asleep awkwardly in the passenger seat had woken up at some point during her mini speech. He pulled himself up properly, blinked a few times before narrowing his brow and looking at the dash for the time. 

"I know that," Tom grumbled, still groggy from sleep and morphine. "And if the circumstances were different you'd be able to stay wherever the fuck you want. But you can't because I killed a druglords son." 

Oh god, that sounded so foreign and farfetched even now. How was this her life? Why was she tethered to this melodrama for the rest of her life? Feeling defeated she slouched into the backseat and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. 

James looked at her through the mirror, a sad look on his face. He looked uncomfortable with the situation. 

"When is it over?" Minka asked him seriously, a hint of bitterness in her voice. 

"It's never over," Tom told her with surprising sobriety, "It only gets quiet and mellow for a period of time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya'll see what I did there? Ah, yes. Inside jokes are the best.


	46. Chapter 46

Judging by the look on Michael's face he wasn't exactly too thrilled with her company either. They both stared at each other from across the living room. She was seated on a couch while he was in a chair. 

"Are you aware of a Missing Person's Report has been made for you?" Michael finally spoke, a hint of curiosity in his voice. Physically he looked amused by the statement but his eyes read worry. 

"How would I be aware of this, exactly?" Minka questioned sarcastically. 

"I'm surprised the detective hadn't said anything to you while we were in the hospital," Michael added. "A friend at the police station made me aware of this. I'm going to be taking care of it. Because clearly you're here and accounted for." 

Who in the hell would have reported her missing? Minka was always under the impression that it was her mother's main goal to purposely drive her out of the house. 

"Who reported me?" Minka asked finally. 

"Apparently your old boss got concerned when you didn't show up for work a few days in a row." Michael grinned, "Naughty girl! Gallivanting around with Tom instead of going to work."

Oh, shit. Minka completely forgot about that. Never in a million years would Minka think that her cheapskate boss would be concerned with one less person to pay. Apparently, she was wrong on the matter. A twinge of guilt flooded her because up until now she had always been very responsible and on time when working for anyone. 

"I can't see you as a check-out girl, to be honest," Michael added, standing and stretching. "You're not that friendly." 

Minka picked up a throw pillow off the couch and threw it at the man. Michael turned and deflected it off his hip, chuckling in response. 

"See, not very nice!" he playfully stated. "Wicked, wicked, naughty little thing!" he added, wagging his finger in her direction. 

All playfulness aside her anxiety wasn't relieved and neither was that deep twang of worry for Tom. Periodically Michael was getting text message updates on Tom and he was relaying them to her. 

Right now he was being prepped for surgery. According to the text message from James, they are going to place two metal plates in his hand to fuse the fractured fingers back into place. His shattered knuckles were going to be tapped together rendering his hand completely useless. With Michael's help, they googled the procedure to get a better understanding.

"Did he seriously punch a tree?" Michael asked her, handing her a beer of all things. Never mind the fact that she technically wasn't legal to drink yet. Kinda ironic seeing how the man was a lawyer. 

No stranger to alcohol she took the beer gratefully and drew a big sip. 

"It was either that or my father," Minka replied trying to defend him without sounding overly aggressive. 

"Oh, well that's understandable. I got a quick look at your dad's police record." Michael confessed, sitting beside her on the couch. 

Minka needed to look up words in the dictionary to describe how much it terrified her knowing that these men had access to such resources. She knew that it was illegal to randomly look someone up in the police database just like it was illegal for Tom to look up her files in the social services database. And yet they still did it? Why, because they had Michael's legal expertise to fall back on if they were questioned on it. 

Michael, from what she gathered, was a veery successful criminal defence lawyer. The irony was never far from Tom or his friends it seemed. 

"Personally I think the man deserved it, not the tree," Michael added, reaching across and stroking her cheek with a single finger. 

"Less damage to his hand I suspect," Minka commented trying to make light of the situation and downplay her fear at the moment. 

Up until this point, it had never really dawned on her that if she were to leave Tom would find some way to track her down. Either through a government database or a police one. He had way too many high powered resources, money and people willing to break the rules for him. Minka was forever tied to Tom whether she wanted it or not. 

"Isn't that kinda illegal, though?" Minka asked, faking her naivety. She took another sip of her beer and felt a flush come across her face. 

"Don't you worry about legal matters, love. Let me take care of that." Michael replied. It was exactly what she was expecting him to say. He dismissed her and assumed that she was just another dumb young woman. 

Once more he used the back of his hand to rub her cheek affectionately, smiling like a handsome, deadly shark as Michael observed her silently drink her beer. 

If there was ever a man that would physically hunt a woman down like an actual predator she was sure it would be Michael, There was just something dark, yet seductive about the man. Michael was definitely the definition of tall, dark and handsome but deep inside her gut her woman's intuition told her not to give this man an opportunity to get close to her like she did with James. Because unlike James she had a feeling that he wouldn't be so passive. The man was a defence lawyer, he was naturally aggressive. 

"You're very pretty. I can definitely see why Tom likes you." Michael spoke softly, adjusting himself on the couch. Michael grinned at her once more before picking up his own drink, taking a deep swig. "I know your nervous and worried but I can assure you that James wouldn't allow anything but the best for Tom," he assured her. 

"Yeah, it's just that it's happened so fast, you know?" she replied with a sigh.

"Things typically move at a rapid pace with Tom. You should learn to expect it from now one." Michael replied, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "You look exhausted. Here, let me show you to your room? Or would you like a bath first?"

"A bath would be nice." she admitted. 

Michael helped her up off the couch and with her beer in hand was directed to the bathroom. He stood off to the side pointing out where everything was. It wasn't too surprising to know that he had no male hygiene products and Minka had to settle for masculine soap. The one thing she actually forgot to pack. 

"Do you need help getting into the tub?" he asked. 

"No, I'll manage." she dismissed in a friendly manner. 

He shrugged his shoulders "It's a deep tub that's why. I'm not that desperate to see a beautiful woman naked." Michael smiled. "James and Tom had told me several times that you're still sore." 

Despite the tub being quite deep she wasn't comfortable being naked around another man. It had taken a lot of patience and time for her to actually undress and be naked around Tom outside their bed. 

"I'll leave you to it. When you're ready I'll show you to your room." Michael told her before leaving her to nothing but her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late for an important update date. I know. I have a reserve stock and a solid interconnection again! Watch out world, I'm armed again!


	47. Chapter 47

Trains. Trains loudly chugging and clanking along every 30 minutes or so. Minka's counted. 

Michael lived in a very nice apartment on the border of the city, in an old converted warehouse. Part of the building faced the skyline while the backside faced the railroad tracks going into the city and the large river that ran through everything. Minka's room just so happened to face the tracks. 

It seemed that just as she was about to fall asleep a train would chug by and blow its whistle, starting the shit out of her. If there was an Olympic sport for jolting up off a mattress, Minka would have gold…or suffer a heart-attack. Whichever came first.

Giving up on sleeping she pulled herself up and leant against the headboard, blankets were drawn over her body still. The room was dark and all she could she was the water and lights across it indicating businesses and homes. 

Despite being exhausted she couldn't sleep. The worry for Tom aside it had to do with…well...no Tom. Minka was so used to sleeping next to someone, something, that being alone in a big bed was foreign. The warmth and security of a strong body pressed up against her from behind, an arm hooked around her waist…she couldn't simply sleep without it. And that worried her. 

If James was here she'd crawl in with him but he wasn't. It was only her and Michael. Minka didn't know Michael well enough to be doing that, and she really didn't think Tom would like it anyways. He got his nose in a twist with her cuddling with James. Crawling in next to Michael may cause the man to punch another tree. 

With an uneasy stomach, Minka gingerly got out of bed and softly padded towards the door. Opening it she stuck her head out and into the hallway. Nothing. It was dead quiet and all the lights were off. 

Minks wished that she had her phone back and Tom hadn't of hidden it. Although, by now, it was probably dead of power and the service was cut. At least it would still give her some feel of normalcy. Minka didn't even have custody of her wallet still. Tom kept it hidden with her ID in his wallet.

Creeping into the kitchen she got a glance at the clock, 3 am. Excellent. Minka had only been tossing and turning for 2 hours before declaring mentally that she needed a cuddle buddy. How pathetic. 

Having been given the tour a few hours before Minka was able to locate a glass rather easily, filling it with water. Slowly sipping the liquid she looked around the room. Only the light above the store illuminated the room casting dark shadows in the corner. Minka felt out of place here, alone, by herself. 

"Tom's out of surgery," Michael spoke softly with a small smile. 

He made sure that she could hear his footsteps coming down the hall so not to scare her. Earlier inks had commented on how light-footed the man was and that he had startled her a few times because of it. 

"Oh?" Minka asked, her gloomy mood brightening a little.

Michael nodded and showed her an image on his phone of Tom in the bed and his hand wrapped in thick padding and covers. He looked so miserable. Minka wanted to cry. She should be there with him, at his side, or curled up on the bed like a faithful lap dog. 

"I feel so bad, I should be there!" Minka sobbed, resting her elbows on the counter as she cradled her head in her hands. 

"It's ok, my beauty." Michael cooed sympathetically. 

He rubbed her back lightly with his hand while trying to soothe her tears aware. And the overwhelming amount of guilt crashed down upon her and she cried even harder. Tom must be in so much pain and it was all her fault! Minka's heart literally hurt with the knowledge that all he had for comfort was James and a nurse. It should be her.

"Come now, relax," Michael urged. "He'll be fine. James is staying with him so he won't be by himself. Let's get you to bed, yes?" 

"I can't sleep!" Minka wailed, swaying a bit and bumping into Michael. 

Over exhausted and emotionally drained all Minks could do was cry. And it was a long time coming as well. At some point Minka didn't even know why she was crying anymore. 

Michael guided her to his bedroom and she sorely climbed into his bed. Her crying had placed tremendous strain on her lungs and the damaged muscle around her ribs. Instead of crying Minka found herself wheezing and swaying a little. 

He sat beside her, his spot closest to the door just like Tom. He watched her gently, slowly inching closer before rubbing her back and trying to calm her. 

"Hey, it's ok. Ya?" Michael cooed, "Breath, my beauty."

There was a gap of space between them that felt like an ocean's length. Despite her previous feelings, Minka felt like she needed that extra human touch. Reluctantly she shuffled to the side until her body was pressed up against Michael's. The Irish man instantly wrapped his arms around her gently and embraced her protectively. His solid body pressed firm against hers, muscles flexing and contracting with the movement. 

"Lay down, love." Michael urged, helping her to do just that. "Good girl, just like that. Try and sleep." 

Michael's arm looped around her middle loosely and kept a small distance between them. Minka could still feel his body heat radiating off him and it was relaxing. 

Her crying turns to sobs and eventually sniffles. Taking a couple deep breaths Minka scooted back, pressing her bum into Michael's clothed groyne. The man stiffened at the sudden intimate contact before relaxing and tucking her in under his arm.

"You really are a love bug, aren't you?" He asked, kissing the side of her head. 

"Hmm" Minka murmured sleepily. 

"Tom's lucky to have you," Michael told her. "I was worried he'd never settle down. Although, his method of obtaining you is rather surprising. Bed always had poor impulse control with certain things." 

"Hmm" she mumbled again to let Michael know that she was still listening to him. Minka would love to hear his perspective on Tom. 

"Although, no one else has caused this much trouble. You're like a jinks, Minks." He chuckled at his own joke, kissing her once more. 

Any and every excuse these men could conjure to kiss or touch her they did it. She was starting to feel like the community girlfriend. Going from no male attention to too much male attention was overwhelming. 

"Do you normally kiss Tom's girlfriends?" Minka muttered curiously. 

"You're lucky that's all I do!" Michael growled playfully into her neck, his smirking lips against her skin.

"James…kisses me too, and cuddles..." 

"James is a Scotsman. It's in his blood to woo his way into the panties of a good looking woman." Michael chuckled. 

"Irish are just as bad." Minka retorted, "Probably worse." 

"The whole region is wicked. The populations increased dramatically when we made settlements in other countries." Michael laughed, drawing her closer to him. "The British are cumming, indeed." 

Minka giggled into Michael's arm. She could just picture Tom in his British officers uniform charming his way into a young Yankee's panties. Or Michael seducing a woman while fresh off the boat. And James? Well, James was more of a polite gentleman that would court a potential partner properly. She couldn't honestly see him seducing a woman while driven with pure lust. 

"You're in good hands," Michael spoke, cutting through the silence. "You've got a protective bubble surrounding you and not the devil himself could forge his way through. Your Tom's ladybug, and that makes you the most precious gem in the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter because I feel like a squeaky turd for not updating in so long :/


	48. Chapter 48

"Thomas's father isn't a very nice man, Minka," Michael informed her, handing a cup of coffee to her. "Thomas thinks it's best to keep you in the dark to the extent of his fathers…activities, but I don't. I think you'd be safer knowing what it is that he's trying to protect you from."

"Thank you," she replied, taking the coffee. 

"As of right now, his father runs a major organised crime syndicate that branches through the lower half of Great Britain, Ireland and some of the Norwegian area. They mainly deal with drug trades and the sex industry. By sex industry, I mean prostitution and human trafficking." Michael told her seriously.   
Any trace of his typical playfulness was erased off his face as he studied her reaction.

"Human...trafficking?!" Minka sputtered, placing the cup down onto the table before she dropped it. "What do you mean by that?!" 

Nauseated she gripped her loose hair in her hands and tried to stop the dizziness that came with her rapid thoughts. Minka assumed that his father was bad news but this was more than what she expected. 

"Nasty business," Michael stated grimly. "He gets a hold of women and then sells them to rich private buyers mainly in Eastern Europe. That's why I thought it rather curious that Tom had obtained you like he had. Thomas looks a lot like his father when he was a young man. His father has been known to sweet talk a woman into his car..." 

In her heart of hearts, Minka knew that Tom didn't intentionally pick her up for that reason. He wasn't the type of man to commit such crimes against humanity. The more Michael talked the more she realised her sympathy level for Tom had increased. She took pity on him, empathy even. No wonder he desperately ran across the ocean to get away from these people. 

"Thomas is a good bloke, albeit a few problems and demons, but a decent man. He wasn't born with that vicious mean streak all the other Hiddleston men were. And because of this he was constantly mocked and ridiculed by his family." Michael explained, taking her hand in his. Softly with a reassuring squeeze, he tugged on her hand, drawing her into his side. "Now, when he was a mid-teen he did some drug running for his father but I can assure you it wasn't of his own free will. That's the extent of his criminal history besides beating a few people up. But one could argue it was in self-defence." 

Spoken like a true defence lawyer. 

This was a lot to digest on top of her already full plate of bullshit. If these people keep piling it on her plate it's going to break and so is Minka's last strand of sanity.

"How do you know Tom? Did you go to school with him as well?" Minka asked curiously. 

"My late father was Tom's father's defence lawyer. Because of this our dad's had a bizarre friendship and I was introduced to Tom at an early age. We were playmates and eventually ended up in prep school together along with James. James was a coincidence, he met Tom when they were in nursery school I believe and they just so happened to be in the same schools from there on out with the exception of James's med schooling." Michael explained in detail. "James doesn't have any history with Tom's family and comes from a good background of medical professionals." 

"And Chris's family?"

Until that day no one had explained to her what Chris's family did and why exactly the two families hated each other, besides the basic simple answers. Not that it would make much of a difference now but perhaps Minka could find an angle to justify killing the other man and to take some burden off her conscious. 

"From what I understand Chris's family started in Australia and branched out to the UK due to Chris's mother being British, and his family relocating to avoid Australian police," Michael told her. "Because of this, the two families started to clash. No one had really challenged Thomas's father, William, before and it wasn't well received. What was once exclusively Williams territory was now being challenged and a war started. They've been fighting it out ever since." 

Ok, well, that made sense. Sort of. Minks wasn't a violent person by nature and her willingness to engage in antagonistic behaviour was nil. She couldn't comprehend wanting to willingly be in that position. And that's probably because she's not a criminal, and clearly neither is Tom because the man was similar to her in that sense. 

"Why?!" Minka asked in an exasperated tone of voice. Her hands dramatically falling into her lap. "I don't get it!" 

"That's good!" Michael praised, "The moment you do understand it we have a problem. Only a seasoned criminal would make sense of that. A truly rotten, nasty, individual."   
"But...why?!" Minka cried again still not fully understanding. Her frustration was visible as her body tensed under Michael's intense gaze.

"Greed, power and laziness." Michael offered, "Throw in a sociopathic personality and you got Tom and Chris's, fathers. Unfortunately, they just so happened to sire carbon copies of themselves making the foundations stronger." 

"And Tom is…" Minka started quietly, staring straight ahead and out the window. Her line of sight was fixated on a point across the water. 

"The smartest one in the bunch," Michael answered firmly. "Look at me," he cooed, fingers curled under her chin and he brought her eyes to his, tilting her head up a bit. "If you play stupid games, you win stupid prizes. Nothing but death or a lengthy prison sentence comes from that lifestyle, Minka. Thomas isn't one to play games, period. He's the only white sheep in a heard of black. Even his mother is a piece of work."

If anything their conversation only further assured Minka's love and respect for the man. She knew that Tom had given up a lot to come here and start over but she didn't realise he was practically carrying a tractor trailer worth of baggage with him. He must be truly special if he turned out so genuinely caring, sympathetic and giving towards other people. Mainly his kids through the ministry but it was better than nothing. 

By all means, he should have turned out like his brother and father. But then again, if statistics were right all the time Minka would be addicted to something and single teenage mother that relied on welfare because her daddy fucked her up mentally while growing up. Instead, she was stuck in the middle of this natural disaster that was her life trying to figure out if a car actually hit her on the highway, killing her and this was all a dream. 

God, she hoped that wasn't the case. Because if this was heaven, Jesus had a lot of explaining to do because Minka didn't appreciate his warped sense of humour nearly as much as she thought she would. 

"Why are you a criminal defence lawyer of all things, if you have such disdain for the criminal world?" Minka questioned with suspicion. 

"Because I get a warped sense of enjoyment profiting on stupid people's mistakes," Michael answered, shrugging his shoulders. "It's also very interesting, never boring. Regardless if I'm the best lawyer or not, evidence convicts my clients to the time they deserve behind bars. I just profit off it, adding salt to the wounds. Me collecting a check from them or their family is like a double punishment because my fees are quite substantial." 

"That's very predatorial of you, Michael." Minka sighed. 

"My shark vision is locked onto to the people that deserve it. I circle around the ones that need protecting, like you." Michael defended. "I'm not just a criminal lawyer, I've been known to take on pro-bono cases for people that are victims of crimes." 

"I'm not saying you're a bad person. I'm just...trying to work this all out." Minka replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting requests to do a more thorough background on Minka, I will, trust me. Michael has fallen into the role of the most mentally balanced adult in the ground and it will become apparent that he's taken on the role of protective father over Tom and James, despite them being in similar age groups. Michael will eventually get Minka to open up more because of his safe, protective nature. I just have to find the right time in the story to do so :)


	49. Chapter 49

"Are you able to drive?" Michael asked while stopped at a red light. 

They were stuck in a traffic jam on their way to see Tom. Michael was making an actual effort to get to know her as a person. He asked many questions about her school, her previous working experience and what she'd like to do in the future. 

See the situation at hand, some people may say that he was subtly phishing for information to use in the future but it was nice to be spoken to like an adult, not being addressed like a child or an invalid. 

"I have me learns permit but not my full license," Minka replied. 

"You should work on getting a full license," Michael suggested. 

"Tom would never let me get a license." Minka dismissed with a scoff. "He won't even let me go for a walk on my own. Driving a car? No. Not going to happen." 

Michael gave a sad look before nodding his head and turning his attention back on the road. The light was green but they still remained unmoving. Apparently, this was the time when people got off work and all rushed out of the office to go home at the same time. 

"Give him time. Eventually, it'll slow down and he'll relax enough to loosen the leash." Michael reassured her. "Although, I don't know the extent of his possessiveness towards a partner because Tom's never had a partner like you before..." Michael added with a sigh. 

"So I've been told..." Minka replied sadly, looking out the passenger's window. 

For a fleeting moment, the thought of just opening the door unexpectedly and running away crossed her mind. And then it was dismissed entirely by a dose of reality. Tom needed her. He probably needed her more than she needed him. He'd first be devastated and the seething rage would kick in. Tom would hunt her down, literally, operated hand or not, and physically drag her back to his million dollar lair. 

"James didn't tell you...did he?" Michael asked, turning to her briefly. His voice was filled with suspicion and his eyes were narrowed. Giving him a genuinely confused look he gripped the steering wheel so tight she could see his knuckles turn white.."Fuck! Son of a bitch! I knew it!" Michael cursed his Irish accent thickening.

Startled at the outburst Minka pressed herself up against the door frame, shrinking downwards defensively. 

"First of all, James was supposed to explain the main issue with Tom to you, and I don't understand why he hasn't. It's no wonder you're not adjusting as well as you could be with Tom!"   
Michael lectured, he was ticked off and agitated with James, that much was evident in his tone of voice. 

Minka sat there quietly, confused and on defence with this whole situation. Patiently she waited for Michael to explain further. 

"Tom...well, Thomas has a personality disorder often obtained through traumatic shitty childhoods and bad genetics. Tom doesn't understand people, well, 95% of the population. He understands the children he works for because he was that child. Except for a few select people, he doesn't connect with normal human beings." Michael explained passionately. "His brain literally cannot structure that deep emotional bond." 

Was Tom mental? Minka kinda sort of knew that she just didn't have any actual evidence and her soul refused to actually acknowledge it fully. Hearing what Michael said made sense now but it also made her sadder than before. 

"That makes sense..." Minka whispered, playing anxiously with her fingers. 

"Part of his disorder makes him act inappropriately to situations and others he's fine. You'll find that he's extremely impulsive at certain times and his actions make no sense. Tom's brain is wired differently than ours. It's hard to explain because I honestly don't know how it works on a personal level. But I can assure you he's not sociopathic or psychopathic and typically harbours no homicidal rage, with the exception of Chris." Michael reassured her softly, taking her shaking hands in his. "I've only ever seen Thomas become violent if there's a direct significant threat to himself or someone he actually loves, like you." 

There was a video of an atomic bomb blowing up inside her head which accurately described how she felt right now. Minka knew that Tom was difficult and complex but she didn't imagine him to be this taxing. Michael must have mistaken her utter shock for silence so that he could continue to bombard her with more flaws her lover held. 

"Narcissism is generally attached to the personality disorder but Tom doesn't seem to be too self-uppity. He is, however, a tad egotistical and normally sees other people to be below him." Michael sighed in displeasure. 

Hearing that the person you held so deeply to your heart wasn't perfect after all hurt. It was hard to swallow at the best of times and it was doubly hard for Minka. Superman had kryptonite and Tom has a personality disorder. Her delusions of what he was or could be had been shattered completely by a 20-minute infomercial. She honestly didn't know If she should cry, slap Michael in the face or have a panic attack. 

"Your not ok, are you?" Michael asked her sadly, pulling over down a side street and off the main stretch. "Listen, you had to be told about that. Tom is a decent bloke all faults given. He really loves you, which we all thought was impossible." He added trying to make her feel better. 

"I know that," Minka admitted finally. Her voice was weak and strained. "I doubt that. It just hurts to know the person you thought was Superman is just an imposter in a cheap costume." 

"Whoa, hey now! I never said that!" Michael defended seriously, "Tom has his demons and problems, we all do. But he's hardly a raging lunatic destined for the nut-house. He's managed to accomplish a lot and fought through adversity. Thomas was in therapy with a psychologist all through university and his doctor never thought he'd graduate let alone work successfully in his field of work." He added proudly. "Not only did he prove that man wrong, he's clawed his way up the ranks and achieved a position that's normally reserved for senior staff members. Not all superheroes wear capes, Minka." 

She didn't know how to feel now. Sadness, guilt, stress? Minka felt like one of those magic eight balls. The cheap novelty of it was her mental state and just like the balls answers, her emotions were inappropriate to the situation and jumbled.

"I need a beer," Minka confessed, "Or a pill of something. I can't…I can't deal with this all, you know?" 

"I understand that. I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through. But turning to substances like drugs or alcohol isn't going to make it better. I should know. I make a pretty penny off those who do." Michael guided her lovingly, bringing her hand up to his lips he kissed her knuckles affectionately. "Tom loves you, I and James love you for loving Tom. I know it's a shock but you had to have known he's...off...to a certain degree. Your love and affection towards him despite his shortcomings is beautiful. He deserved someone like you for so long except he couldn't find her. Thomas was miserably unattached and more emotionally void than before." 

"I'm not that great, though! You guys seem to think I'm the best thing ever! I have issues, a grocery list of issues and stories that you'd refuse to believeYou'rehappened!" Minka cried emotionally, her brow knitted together in distress.

"So does Tom." Michael bluntly stated. "Just because your flawed doesn't mean your broken. It makes you human." He smiled at her softly, kissing her hand before lowering it back onto the centre console. "You and Tom are like two puzzle pieces from separate puzzles that fit together. Two completely different backgrounds yet you suit each other in a morbid…beautiful way." 

"And what does that make you and James?" Minka asked, smiling softly at the man.

"Two idiots trying to put together the puzzle pieces and making sure they stay that way." Michael grinned, starting to the car back up. "Come on, let's get you to your Superman. No more tears or doubts. Everything works eventually in the end."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gives a little more background info on Tom's issues and further shines on Michael's protective fatherly status towards everyone in his group.


	50. Chapter 50

Minka insisted on bringing Tom some flowers. After all, men enjoyed flowers too! And what kind of ladybug would she be if Minka didn't bring a small handheld flower garden to her sick lover? 

Michael didn't understand it and thought the gesture, although sweet, was a little off seeing how Tom was a man and normally men didn't get flowers. 

"Hi, baby!" Minka enthusiastically stated while entering the room. 

Tom had a sour expression on his face and his arms were crossed over his face. But that had changed the moment he saw her and then the flowers. He smiled warmly at her, relaxing his body in the bed. 

His hand looked awful from what she could see. A little blood seeped through the gauze as well as some orange stuff she assumed was disinfectant left over from the surgery as well. Grimacing she placed the flowers down and leant forward to give him a big hug. Tom moved to the side and padded the bed. Naturally, she crawled in next to him, curling up and placing her head on his chest. 

It was hard not to think about what Michael and she discussed in the car. Minka desperately tried to hide her slight apprehension from the man. The last thing they needed right now was for Tom to feel offended and attacked. 

Michael smiled at the scene before him before catching sight of what she presumed to be James outside the room. He turned on his heel and promptly disappeared out the open door leaving her and Tom to themselves. 

"I missed you," Minka admitted sheepishly, a slight blush on her cheeks. 

"Did you? It's only been a day." Tom cooed, brushing her hair off her forehead. He kissed her lips gently, smiling down at her with love. 

"Doesn't matter, I still missed you!" Minka replied, kissing him back. 

"I'm being released back into the wild later today. We're going home." He announced happily. 

"Which home?" She inquired.

"The cabin. I have to finish a few things up there and close it up properly." Tom confirmed. "Only another week and then we can go back to our home," Tom promised, rubbing his nose against her affectionately and causing her to giggle. "Did you sleep well at Michael's?" 

"I guess," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. "The trains are loud." 

"Poor baby," Tom spoke sincerely, brushing her hair off her forehead. "I find it soothing. I always wonder where the trains are going, coming from and what they're carrying." 

James and Michael came back into the room with James looking rather upset. He briefly glared at Minka and subtly shook his head. As If him being yelled at was her fault. Ignoring him she adjusted herself, carefully picking up his wounded hand. Tom wiggled his fingers, tickling the inside of her palm. 

"He'll need rehab for his hand," James announced. 

"What about your work?" 

"I don't punch with my predominant hand, my love. I can still write and if I become tired and sore, I have a program on my computer that converts speech to text." Tom explained. 

Well then. There was a lot to say about a man that had a well thought out plan like punching with his least used hand. Minka wasn't even aware you could hit someone effectively with your less predominant hand. 

"Are you staying with us still?" Minka asked curiously. 

She had started to wonder when exactly the good doctor would leave or if he'd leaves. Tom hurting his hand further and her slow but steady healing progress would give him reason to longer. Minka wasn't so sure if she wanted him to linger. Not with the borderline intense and uncomfortable sexual tension that's slowly started to blossom. 

Until you settle back into your normal routine." James answered politely. He was offended at her question but hid it well. 

Tom didn't like people very well but he tolerated James a little more above average. A few times the two men butted heads and they got into a very weak verbal exchanging of words. Perhaps the space between them in the cabin was large enough to divide mutual territory. Still, Minka would have thought by now he'd give the Scotsman the boot by now. Minka was starting to miss the devastatingly boring time that was just her and Tom. Silent, uneventful, boring and predictable moments. 

"I know your getting annoyed with me!" James playfully announced, rubbing the top of her head with his palm, messing up her hair. 

Michael raised a curious eyebrow at the statement, eyes locked on her as if she could telepathically explain what he meant.   
Tom, for his part, glanced at her confused. Unsure as to what his friend was talking about. Minka had been nothing but tolerant and tolerable in the last few weeks. Hell, you'd even say she was friendly. There was no hint or verbally conformation that she was anything but happy. 

"I never said." Minka defended with a smile. 

"She just likes space sometimes, you know?" Tom blindly defended, not even sure if what he said made any sense at all to what was happening here. "Minka's like me, a loner personality." 

"Ahh, I see," James replied nodding his head. 

How odd it was that someone like Tom was friends with Michael and James. They were socially active, friendly, outgoing and had hobbies...she thinks. Tom, well...Tom was just Tom. Grumpy, hated people and only had about an almond sliver of tolerance for them, didn't like to socialise and only worked out. Was working out a hobby? Minka hoped not. That would be a terrible hobby. 

It must be true when they say opposites attract. 

"Minka was very well last night, very polite and friendly," Michael announced defusing the situation. "I'd love to have her back in my home any day. I quite enjoyed her company, very smart young lady. You should look into getting her enrolled in a university." 

Tom looked stunned at first and it quickly morphed to suspicion. Honestly, she didn't know if being offended at the fact that Tom thought his compliments towards her meant more than just compliments. Was it so hard to believe that people actually genuinely found her company enjoyable? Surprisingly enough it wasn't the first time she's been told that. The Lord only knows why. Minka could barely stand herself and she was herself. 

"Will you knock it off!" Minka hissed at him through gritted teeth. "I didn't sleep with him!" 

"You better not have!" Tom growled back, tending his body and trying to intimidate her. 

That look might have worked when they first met but she knew now wholeheartedly that Tom would never hurt her, and his threatening looks only pissed her off even more. 

"Minka didn't sleep with me."Michael defended adamantly, amused and impressed at her ability to stand up to him. Of course, he omitted the fact that they did sleep in the same bed together. But, it was best not to like an angry bear with a stick. 

"Minks would never cheat on you, Tom." James chimed in, "Isn't that right, love-bug?" 

She crinkled her nose subtly at the nickname, internally cringing at how right now wasn't the best time to be using that.   
Michael shot her another confused look, his eyes darting between her and James. When he realised she honestly had no idea why James was using it with her, Michael glared daggers at James. Almost as if he knew something about the Scotsman that she didn't. 

"The only person I've slept with is you and the only man I want to sleep with is you," Minka reassured Tom. 

Why the hell did she have to even defend herself against these baseless accusations?! Tom should know by now her loyalty was painfully crippling. 

"Good," was all he said, staring at his two friends at the foot of his bed. "I don't want to have to deal with any more dead bodies. Which I'd have too if I found out someone was sleeping with my lover." He warned darkly, elegant accent malicious and dripping with venom. 

"We don't want that, do we, Michael?" James replied nervously. 

He tried to hide it but it was rather obvious that what Tom had said struck a chord. Michael even seemed shook up about it as well. With Tom's history and apparent propensity for violence and impulsive actions when threatened, it was no wonder both men before she was upset. 

Even Minka wasn't sure if Tom was bluffing or not. Normally he's just blowing off steam or trying to push someone away without having to interact with them too much. She's been good at distinguishing the difference until now. And that worried her greatly. 

"Right, I think James should take you for a soda in the cafeteria. I have some private legal matters to discuss with Tom in regards to your case." Michael stated seriously, his eyes never leaving Tom. 

That was the code word for Michael attempting to defuse a bomb.


	51. Chapter 51

"Was Tom goofing around back there?" Minka asked him, struggling to keep up with the wayward doctor. He walked briskly down the halls, dragging her behind him. For a man on the shorter side, he could really boogie when he had too.

"Nope," he simply replied in a matter of fact tone. 

"Are you...he'd actually kill one of you?! But your best friends!" 

Minka gasped out loud, her brow knitted inward in alarm. 

"Shush your mouth!" James scolded in a harsh whisper. "Where in a busy hospital! You can't talk like that!" 

Irritated with being told to shut up Minka pinched the inside of James's wrist with her nails. He acknowledged it with an "ow" before looking down at where she had pinched him. Minka only gave a sour face in response. 

"What the hell was that for?!" James asked her.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Minka hissed. 

"Fine, fair enough. Keep those claws to yourself!" James dismissed in annoyance. "You could do some bloody damage with those things!" He added, rubbing the raised red mark that marred his pale skin. 

They summoned an elevator and by the grace of God, it was empty. Stepping inside that waited for the doors to close before resuming the conversation. A moment of privacy in an otherwise crowded, noisy sea of busy people.

"Tell me the truth, you honestly for sure didn't have sex with Michael last night, right?" James asked her seriously, concern etched in his voice as he turned and looked right at her.

Minka felt like she was being interrogated for war crimes. The heavy burden of suspicion came crashing down upon her shoulders and Minka found herself having doubts about whether she actually had. 

"No!" She exasperated, her arms moving in a way to physically accompany her answer. "I mean, we slept in the same bed with you and I did, because I couldn't sleep alone, but no. No, I didn't have any sexual contact with him! Jesus! What the hell is going on with you three?! It's like you anticipate me fucking one of you behind Tom's back! I have no idea what you three had going on before, but I can honestly say I'm 100% monogamous and fully committed to Tom!" 

James stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. He blinked a few times but other than that his face was devoid of emotion. James kinda looked like a toy doll. 

"Ok, I believe you." He told her just as the elevator stopped moving and the doors opened. 

That was it? Four little words in a casually unassuming tone of voice? Did James just blow her off? He better be taking her seriously because Minka was very much so serious with what she said. 

"I'm being serious here, James! I didn't do it!" Minka stated again, struggling to keep up with his quick pace. 

Despite being several floors away from Tom and the man still wanted to place as much space between them as possible. 

"I believe you, really I do," James replied, looking over his shoulder at her. "Thomas has always been possessive. He's possessive towards me and I'm not even sleeping with him! I just needed to know the truth so I can do damage control and no one ends up missing." 

Unbeknownst to her Minka must have woken up one morning and obtained the special ability to make men crazy while she slept. The lengths that James and Michael are willing to go for her is insane, it's suspicious. If Minks cheated on Tom she should t be protected and coddled by his best friend. She should be scolded and probably ostracised to a degree. 

"But…wouldnot I deserve it, though?" Minka asked him slowly, confused and a little miffed with his reactions. 

Apparently, Tom isn't the only man she knows who shows inappropriate emotional responses to situations. 

"No! Not that, definitely not that!" James corrected, shaking his head. 

They entered the cafeteria and she got something to drink. In the back near a window, James had found them a seat. Sliding into the uncomfortable plastic chair she observed James from across the table. 

"If I may be so bold? It would be worth it." James confessed. "You're a very beautiful, sexy young woman." He added, lowering his voice dramatically. James's accent was hot and husky, it made her shiver. "I know how you work Tom over in bed, love-bug, and I'm jealous."

He was allowed to confessed his lurid thoughts but she couldn't express shock at Tom's potential actions? Minka felt hot under the collar and it had nothing to do with what James had just said. Swallowing down her anger, Minka dug her fingernails into the palm of her hand until the sting overwritten her rage. Perhaps Tom had good reason to be suspicious of James after all. 

"How do you know what I'm like in bed?!" Minka asked in a harsh whisper, leaning in towards him with narrowed eyes. 

James winked at her with a smirk on his face. Tom wouldn't have told James about what they did, would he? He was too jealous of a lover to let that private, intimate knowledge willingly slip…she hoped. 

She didn't understand why James was being such a creep all of a sudden. It made her very sad and disappointed. He realised this and leant forward, his hand grabbing hers. 

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "I'm just being honest. Hard not to touch when you were allowed to before."

Minka just nodded her head dumbly and sipped her soda, glancing at the clock. This was slowly getting more awkward. Minka was starting to think there was a more complex arrangement between the men besides drunken threesomes. 

"I'm not a community girlfriend," Minka stated finally, her voice steady and serious. "And I'm certainly not a whore, despite what my mother would tell you."

"That's good, no one likes a whore. Especially Tom." James countered. 

"Right," Minka replied, her tone of voice drawn out in suspicion. 

"I may only be 18 but if you're trying to groom me, it won't work. The neighbour already tried when I was 13." She hissed, standing up abruptly and turning on her heel, walking briskly away from James. 

If she'd have lingered a moment longer Minka would have seen the look of pure mortification on James's face. He called for her but she ignored him, continuing her annoyed tirade to some unknown place. 

Minka made it a few paces outside the cafeteria before James grabbed hold of her hand, drawing her back to him roughly. She froze defenses up as James's solid body crushed hers. 

"I'm so sorry, Minka!" James murmured in her ear from behind, both arms tightly wrapped around her front.   
Doctors and nurses walked by slowly and observed the odd show of affection. It looked more like a restraint than an embrace. 

"I said he tried, I didn't say he actually molested me!" Minka hissed, trying to wiggle out of his arms. "Do you honestly think I'm that stupid to fall for that?!" 

"It's still a horrible thing, stop fighting me!" James replied sternly. 

"Then let go!" Minka growled, turning her head slightly to look up at him. 

Instead, James did the complete opposite. He applied more pressure until she gave off a painful high pitched squeal. Her ribs were still sore and he managed to apply constriction around them. 

Instantly James released her. He must have completely forgotten in the heat of the moment. Despite their disagreement right now Minka knew better to accuse the man of deliberately hurting her. 

defences James grovelled, turning her to face him. "I didn't mean to hurt you!" 

"I know that," Minka replied bluntly. 

His face showed a mixture of frantic, worry and concern. Bright blue eyes searched her from head to toe for any visible signs of injury. 

"Jesus Christ," he muttered under his breath. "I'm just absolute shit today, aren't I?" James spoke in defeat, his hands rubbing her upper arms lovingly. "I'm exhausted, I'm not thinking properly. Forgive me for whatever misgivings I've given? I don't want to destroy what we have. I know it's hard for you to trust a man like that."

"You're forgiven," Minka told him truthfully. "I would like to see Tom now." 

"Yes, of course. I'm sure he's calmed down by now." James agreed, slipping his hand into hers before guiding Minka back to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I'm sad I just remember that this photo of Phil Collins exists, and then I'm a little happier. 
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/us5z4gmfl/)   
> 


	52. Chapter 52

*Tom's point of view*

The position that Tom had chosen for him and Minks wasn't wise or legal, but alas, it was the only one that would bring him closest to her. With James having stayed awake a solid 26 hours Tom didn't trust him to drive. His judgement was good because the moment James sat in the passenger's seat, he passed out. 

"Look, I get where you're coming from but economically wouldn't it be wise to just go back to my house until sleeping beauty is rested enough to drive?" Michael asked, turning in his seat to face him. 

Protectively Tom adjusted his leg and then the blanket covering Minka. He sat in the backseat with one long leg stretched the length of backseat and Minka nestled, sleeping, between his legs. Her head rested on his upper stomach and very gingerly she clutched his shirt. 

Neither of them could use a seatbelt and if a cop saw them they'd be pulled over. Tom didn't care. He had gone so long without his ladybug in his arms that he was making up for lost cuddles. 

"As it is I have to get my car out of the underground parking garage. If I drive you lot all the way back into the mountains that are a 4 hour travel time altogether." Michael stated, trying hard to get Tom to see where he was coming from.

"Do whatever, I don't care," Tom replied, defeated, sore and plain exhausted. His reply was shocking and it took Michael by surprise, hell, it took him by surprise and he said it. 

Minka stretched, lowering herself a little between his legs. With her head now on his inner thigh the blanket covered her completely making it look like Tom had an awkward suspicious lump between his legs. Michael, of course, being the "law" man had given Tom a look of disapproval before turning in his seat. 

"I'll take you back to my house. You two can stay in the guest room and get some sleep. James can sleep on the couch."   
James in response sleepily opened his eye, tilting his head against the glass. 

"James can do what?" He yawned. 

"Sleep on my couch," Michael replied. 

"I can't sleep on a couch." He announced, a little more awake than before. 

"Well, you can't sleep in my bed and Tom has the guest room," Michael replied. 

"He can sleep in the guest room with us," Tom announced, again, shocking the Irish lawyer. 

Michael shot him a perplexed look mixed with stunned through his rearview mirror. Tom could only stare back at him. Unable or unwilling to address it further. They had a talk, briefly, in his hospital room while James had his lover somewhere else.

Although livid at the time he came to accept that Minka now knew about his...corks...Of course, it wasn't something he wanted her to know whether she deserved to or not. If he was going to address it Tom wanted to be the one to do so, not a friend and definitely not when he wasn't present to gauge Minka's first reaction. 

His work didn't even know about his condition. Not that they would fire him If they had because if they did that would be discrimination and he'd have Michael sue them. Tom didn't want anyone to know that he was ill, especially since it actually had a fucking name to the illness. 

For someone that was now aware of his problems, she didn't treat him any differently. Tom was worried that she might. A lot of people would have. 

Soft snoring had told them that both Minka and James had fallen into a deep enough sleep, that they could hold a conversation without either of them knowing. 

"Do you think that's wise?" Michael asked him seriously. 

"It's happened once or twice before," Tom admitted defensively. 

"And you wonder why the man's getting mixed signals?!" Michael chastised him sternly. "Your both co-dependent, and I know you know what that means! James gets attached to people and it hurts him deeply when that tie is severed. He's always been that way." 

"I know," Tom sighed, his fingers running through Minka's hair. 

"James has always had that complex where he needs to be needed. You're practically feeding that to him on a gold plate!" Michael continued to scold in an even voice. 

"I know," Tom sighed, a repeat of his previous answer had   
Michael shooting him a dirty look from the driver's seat. "You have to admit that he is needed right now!" Tom defended, puffing out his feathers internally before fixing the blanket around Minks. 

"And then what? What happens when your both all better and no longer need James like that? You know he's fragile emotionally and yet you keep toying with him. Sometimes I swear you are sociopathic." Michael scoffed. 

"I haven't figured that out yet. I know he's going back to the ER."   
"And besides that? You're inviting him to bond with Minka.   
They're cuddling, sleeping in the same bed, he's touching her affectionately like a lover. You're giving him permission to enter a forbidden land while simultaneously sounding the trip-alarm." Michael explained. 

He knew. Tom knew what was going on. He knew how James was and what the man's shortcomings where. Tom was not in the position mentally or physically to put a stop to it. And did he really want to at the end of the day, especially if it suited his needs greatly?

Every fibre of his male ego, natural instinct and upbringing screamed at him to place some distance between James and Minka but he couldn't physically muster it. 

Right after the incident with Chris Tom had a very large dose of reality and the reality was, he couldn't solely protect Minka. Not in the way she needed from now on. He couldn't be around her all the time. James's loyalty and emotional attachment towards him and Minka meant the man would never wander or waver. It also meant he'd be unusually dedicated and a little obsessed with Minka. Tom told Michael just that. 

"That has got to be the most predatory, selfish, disgusting thing you've ever done and that's saying something!" Michael hissed at him, hellfire blazing from his eyes. "You're a mental health professional and yet here you are using James's faults to your advantage!" 

Michael didn't have to tell Tom what he already knew.   
"You're not doing it, I won't let you!" Michael declared seriously. "You can't dangle an apple in front of a starving man and assume I won't stop you, Thomas. James is too nice of a man to be treated that way!"

"It's not like that!" Tom defended bitterly. 

"Oh? What happens if you allow this charade to go on long enough for James and Minka to develop sexual feels for one another? I know you, I really really know you and I know you'd never allow that to happen, not with Minka." Michael asked him with deep concern in his voice. "You know human psychology. Eventually, it's going to happen. Especially with you deliberately leading him on! And what about Minks? She's so faithful and loyal to you to a fault. You know what you're doing with James is making her confused and uncomfortable!" 

Alright, so maybe his master plan wasn't as flawless as Tom hoped it would be. Or maybe it was, Michael just had too much of a conscious to see how genius it actually was. 

"Everything will work out. I know what I'm doing..." Tom grumbled. 

"No, everything will blow up in your fucking face." Michael corrected. "Thomas, I am your oldest and dearest friend. I have never given you bad advice before, have I? You cannot continue to do this, you just can't. It's distasteful and unbelievably cruel to both Minka and James. Please, there has to be another solution to this problem than that."

Tom didn't know of any more solutions and he was disgusted to admit it took him an unusually long time to think of this plan. Michael was blowing things out of proportion. It wasn't his fault that James was developing sexual feelings towards Minka. Tom allowed a James to be affectionate with her because he was an affectionate person. He didn't see the harm in it, to a certain degree. 

"Do you not understand that both Minka and I are marked targets because of Chris's death?! Marked. Targets. Death. Michael." Tom expressed bluntly, a hint of fear in his voice. "I can't be with her 24/7 I need a way to keep her from dying. You know as well as I do that James can be a ball of hellfire when provoked! He can protect Minka just as well as I can and he's apparently up for the job!"


	53. Chapter 53

*Michael's point of view*

If there was a better example of how Tom's brain functioned differently than normal people, Michael couldn't readily find one. 

Tom had used James for various reasons suiting his needs before but this was extreme. This was something Michael couldn't allow to happen. Or at the very least try and prevent it as much as possible. 

Glaring at Tom with fire in his eyes Michael deliberately guided an exhausted James away from the guest room and to his own bedroom. He sat down on Michael's bed for a few moments, taking in the room carefully before kicking off his shoes and falling back onto the mattress. Michael didn't have to do much else after that. James pretty much got into standard sleeping position and was out cold. 

Tom, on the other hand, was standing in the middle of his hallway, hands on his hips and glaring daggers right back at him. His lips were in a thin tight line as his solid body shook lightly with rage. If he wanted to start a fight over the placement of James he was going to loose. Michael had much more sleep than Tom and he was about 50% stronger right now. 

"Go to bed," Michael instructed, raising his arm and pointing to the guest room. "Get!" he added. 

Having been friends with Tom for so long he learned early that Thomas best responded to a very firm hand, unwavering and no room for challenges. 

"James is sleeping in my room." Michael announced firmly, "James has many places but one is definitely not in a bed next to you and Minka. Think of how uncomfortable that would make her feel." 

Thomas didn't think that he was doing anything wrong with his master plan at using James that way. His logic was - If James doesn't end up dead or gravely injured, physically, then it really isn't a bad thing. The only thing he didn't seem to understand is that he was placing both people in a very bad situation. 

Minka wasn't the type of woman to roll over and allow another man to just butt into her relationship with Tom like that. Unlike some of the women, he's been involved with before her moral compass was strong and her loyalty to him was unwavering. 

James was also very moral and loyal which is why Michael found himself in a tug-of-war type battle for him with Tom. Michael knew that James wasn't happy with being placed in the situation that Tom has put him. He didn't like developing these feelings for Minka especially since he knew that he couldn't do anything about it. 

"Neither of them like being played against one another and you're not going to keep doing it," Michael added when he realised that Tom wasn't moving from the hallway. "So give it up. Your master plan is flawed. You have to think of something else." 

"It is not flawed!" Tom hissed in response. 

Stubbornness was both genetic and part of his mental disorder. Once Tom had it in his head that something was right, it was right. Regardless of what the outside world said or did about it. Michael had to literally find another more suitable plan to get Tom focused on in order for the man to drop this one. That was difficult because Michael didn't know of a plan that would suit Thomas's needs. 

"Get real!" Michael replied gruffly, passing Tom and walking into his living room. "All you'll accomplish is a very dangerous love triangles and we know that you wouldn't like that very much. No one would actually." 

"Are you saying that Minka would actually have sex with another man?!" Tom snapped, lowering his brows and attempting to intimidate him. 

It won't work. It never did. Not with Michael at least. He knew that it worked on James and about 95% of the world's population. Thomas knew this but he still preferred to try it. 

"No," Michael defended. "I'm saying if you keep allowing James to assume that he has a chance with her, and you're ok with him trying, he'll try," he added, sitting down on his couch. "Before Minka, you two fucked the same women all the time and you didn't give a shit. It's only logically that with your nonchalant approach to him cuddling and being affectionate with Minka, that it was alright for him to try for something more." 

Tom stood beside his couch and stared off into space as he tried to figure out if what Michael said was true. His wheels were a little slower than most with processing certain things but eventually, he'd understand that Michael was right. 

"But I need someone to protect Minks when I'm unavailable to do so." Tom reasoned, sitting down beside him. 

Michael noted how he cradled his operated hand to his stomach protectively. In his eyes, he could see the scared and somewhat confused little boy Michael was first introduced to so many years ago. 

"I understand that." Michael replied sympathetically, "But you can't allow two people you love to be put through that type of emotional abuse and strain." he explained, 

"I need James to protect her when I can't." Tom stated seriously, "Besides you, he's the only one I trust to do it. How can I get James to protect her if he's not around?"

Michael had a headache. Pinching the bridge of his nose he wrinkled his brow and squeezed his eyes closed tightly. Michael honestly had no idea what to say or do to make this right. He felt like he was literally talking in circles with Tom. You couldn't have one without the other it appeared and with James's...issues...it made it impossible for James to be around Tom and Minka without his feelings developing deeper. 

They were damned if they did and damned if they didn't. If it was anyone other than Minka, Michael would throw his hands up in the air and tell Tom to go for it, do whatever he wanted. From the sidelines, he'd watch James carefully and make sure that the man was doing alright mentally, but other than that Michael's involvement would be limited. 

But this was Minka they were talking about. Minka was too much of a sweetheart, too fragile and trusting. Her level of bull-shit tolerance was admirable because Michael didn't know any other woman that would stick around with what Tom's put her through. Michael knew that deep down Minka harboured feelings for James that would be considered inappropriate and it tortured her deeply because of her feelings and loyalty towards Tom. 

Thomas didn't recognise Minka's unease because he couldn't understand the emotion. It was something that Tom was devoid of. With Tom, he either did or didn't do something. There was no in between. Michael didn't even think he thought about it, to be honest. 

"Do you have a plan for when you and Minka are better health wise?" Michael asked him softly. 

"No," Tom honestly replied with a softly defeated sigh. 

Tom was no dummy and Michael was aware that Thomas has some self-awareness when it came to his own emotions or lack thereof. He had expressed vividly and coherently that what he did was wrong and he didn't understand why he did it. But that was rare and under certain circumstances. Minka, he believes, was the only person in the history of Thomas's life that had received a sincere apology let alone more than one. 

"I know that James is going back to his work schedule at the ER," Tom added. 

"And is he going to be going back to his apartment or?" Michael probed.

It wasn't uncommon for James to spend the night at Tom's house on the days that he had off from work. The two men were close friends and true to their co-dependency couldn't really shake each other for long periods of time. James thrived on looking after Tom whether it was cooking him dinner or curing the flu. While Tom enjoyed having a loyal minion at his side who would pretty much, besides murder, do as Tom asked. Each man used one another and each man enjoyed it. 

If it wasn't for the fact that James was pulling double shifts at a very busy downtown hospital ER, Minka would have met the man sooner. The moment Tom and Minka were admitted to the hospital James had taken his "Vacation" leave and shifted his focus to making Minka and Tom better. Thomas didn't even have to ask James to do it. It was just implied that he would. Which was pretty sad to Michael. 

Michael himself was far too independent and busy with court cases to have Tom dictate his life the way he did with James. 

"I was going to ask him to move in, to be honest," Tom answered finally with some hesitation.

"Would Minka like that, exactly? You have to think of her as well now, Tom. You can't just take your wants and needs into account." Michael spoke. "What happens if you two have a baby? Are you going to go back to work and leave Minka and James at home, so James can be a nanny?" 

"Don't be ridiculous!" Tom snapped irritated. 

"It's not that much of a stretch." Michael pointed out. "I can seriously see James taking maternity leave to stay at home and help Minka with the baby. Do you see where I'm going with this? All four of us have to sit down and figure this out together. Because the three of you aren't capable of coming up with a solid plan for the future. And I really don't think it's a good idea for the three of you living together." 

Once more Michael would be the litigator between Tom, James and a third party. At least this time it didn't involve potential criminal charges or death. 

"I'm going to bed." Tom dismissed firmly, standing from the couch. 

That was Thomas's way of admitting that Michael was right and he had no snappy come-backs. Leaving it alone he leant forward and made sure that Tom actually went into his guest room, closing the door. 

"Jesus Christ," Michael swore, rubbing his temples. 

He felt so bad for Minka right now it actually hurt his heart and twisted at his stomach. Poor, sweet girl. She was the top point of a love triangle and didn't even know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is there pretty much no Richard Armitage/Lee Pace fanfiction and why I am I like, the only fucking one writing this stuff?! I can't seriously be the only damn person that wants to read this stuff!


	54. Chapter 54

"No, no and no!" Minka told each man seriously, looking from face to face before her. 

James, Michael and Tom sat on the couch, staring at her while she sat in the chair staring right back at them. They honestly had to be out of their minds, well, Tom and James were. Michael was the only other sane person in the room beside her and his fat orange tabby cat, Maple. A cat she didn't even know existed until it jumped up onto his counter knocking over a stack of papers. 

"There's safety in numbers," Tom spoke. 

"There's also safety in not doing illegal activity." Minka pointed out firmly, a bit bolder than usual because Michael was on her side. 

"Like I have any control over that?!" Tom yelled, "I told you before; I have no choice in parents!" 

She and James flinched at the outburst except for Michael, who appeared to be used to it. Minka still found it triggering and tried to keep her breathing under control. 

"We could form a triad," James suggested, softly, never making direct eye contact with Minka. 

"With benefits?" Minka asked sarcastically. 

"Stop!" Michael announced his hands up in the air. 

Maple jumped up onto the coffee table, looking between the two groups with his fluffy tail flicking side to side. The fat feline decided to go to Minka and slinked to her, curling up in her lap with a deep purr. 

"Although everyone has valid points at the end of the day it's up to Minka as to what she wants to do. This affects her the most." Michael stated seriously. 

Tom snickered at Michael's statement and crossed his legs defensively. His arms were tightly crossed against his chest and his head was turned off to the side. It was clear that the man wasn't amused with Minka having a say in his supposed "Master plan" 

"I don't, I'm confused as to what you're asking of me." Minka confessed, "Are you wanting James to move in and be a roommate or are you wanting him to join us." Minka placed enthusiasm on the join us part. She couldn't bring herself to actually say it. It made her flustered and blush. 

James looked just as awkward and flustered as she was and he ducked down a little and adjusted his body. At least it appeared her and James were on the same page with expectations. Only Tom knew for sure what he was wanting to accomplish here and whether it was possible. 

Tom was indecisive as he shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head at the same time. She narrowed her brow at him and picked up Maple with one arm, adjusting the fat feline so he was against her chest. 

"Well, you said you wanted to be more adventurous in bed," Tom stated finally.

"Don't you dare!" Minka warned, pointing her finger at him. A surge of embarrassment came over her with Tom sharing aspects of their bedroom activities with his friends. "That is not what I meant by that!"

Michael looked exhausted mediating this childish issue.  
Thomas, the man that's about ready to knock a man's head off his shoulders in a grocery store if he even looked at Minka, wanted her to have sex with his friend? That made no sense to her, at all!

"What the fuck are you trying to accomplish?!" Michael finally snapped, waving his hands around. He had a ticked off look on his face as he sideways glanced at Tom who sat smugly beside him. "James, some insight would be nice!"

"Minka knows how I feel about her," James spoke softly, playing with his hands idly. 

"You don't even like me talking with other men!" Minka pointed out to Tom, "And I don't know how many times you've gotten your nose in a knot because some guy has looked at me longer than 5 seconds."

"That's different! I don't know them!" Tom defended, scoffing at her in disbelief. "James can protect you when I'm unable too!" 

"Are you honestly going to allow Minka to be in an intimate relationship with another man in the pursuit to keep her safe?" Michael reasoned. 

"Minka's not having sex with anyone but Tom, and right now even that's debatable!" Minka hissed in anger. "I am not a whore! I am not a community girlfriend, I've told you this before!" 

"No one said anything about you being a whore!" James defended, offended at her presumption of how they saw her. "There's safety in numbers! The stronger the bond the safer the group."

"I don't care!" Tom exasperated loudly, "This is James we're talking about. This isn't some stupid asshole that works in my office! I know she's safe, I know James would never hurt her and I know that I would still be the alpha male of the group!"

Minka felt like there was an earthquake going on in her head and it was strong enough to break off the state of California from the rest of the US. There was no use trying to argue with Tom because it was like talking in circles. It was clear that he had made up his mind and Minka didn't have a choice. James, well, James for whatever reason wasn't saying anything. If her friend stated loudly that he considered her to be submissive and below her, Minka would be pissed. James was indifferent. 

She knew that James was much more than that and deserved a bigger helping of respect. Patiently Minka waited for him to defend himself and instead he pulled out his phone passively checking emails and missed text messages. 

"So would that make me your bitch then?" Minka asked Tom seriously. 

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Tom asked her in annoyance. 

"Well, if you're the alpha then that makes me and James your bitches!" Minka snapped. 

Michael sat up straight and moved closer to the edge of the couch ready to jump up and separate Tom from her if he tried to grab at her. Tom's face was twisted with anger and it was clear that he wasn't used to anyone speaking to him like that let alone someone he considered a lover. 

"I am a lot of things," James defended seriously, putting his phone down, "But I am not anyone's bitch! I am just as capable of being an alpha male like Tom calls himself."

"Nobody is leaving my fucking house until you've figured this all out!" Michael told them all firmly. "Minka, your not a whore and whatever decision YOU decide to make doesn't reflect poorly on your moral compass. James, you're not a "bitch" we know this and Tom...you're not the best person in this room despite what your ego is telling you. If you want to be in this triangle you can be. You're all adults. But you have to make sure that it'll work!" Michael told them all, taking a deep breath. 

"Minks, I know you like James and have feelings for him. It's my fault for placing you in that situation in the first place and this is the end result. I'm...I'm sorry." Tom sincerely apologised, shocking everyone in the room except Minka herself. "And I also know that your parents placed you through mental torture in regards to sex and sexuality. There's nothing wrong with being in a situation like this if it's between consenting adults."

"It doesn't make you a whore," James sadly told her. "Despite what your religious nut parents have told you it's more common than you think. We just want what's best for your personal safety."

Minka glared at Tom for telling James about her parents from what was written down in her personal file. There were certain things that Minka didn't want anyone to know and if she did it would be on her own terms. Confusion and emotional turmoil over being told one thing by her parents and witnessing them do the complete opposite had messed her up. 

To the outside world her parents were "Respectable" church going folks but behind closed doors, they were prescription pill taking, alcoholics that like to fight each other physically like some bizarre fight-club for fuck-ups. 

When she was younger Minka's mother had placed the fear of god into her. That only worked until she was old enough to realise that her parents were hypocrites. 

"The stronger the bond the harder it is to break through the barrier," Tom explained. "With certain bonds, there's...certain actions that go with it. And unfortunately, it's a casualty of war." 

"Gee, thanks!" James sassed. 

"That's not what I meant!" Tom defended sharply, "When people develop...certain feelings...it's expected that they'd eventually move onto the next step. Apparently." 

That "Apparently" at the end of his sentence told Minka that he honestly didn't understand that what he was asking of her was outside the norm, and went beyond what any normal person would do. 

Minka was overwhelmed and her chest was tight. She couldn't think properly right now, she needed air. Gently moving Maple off her lap and onto the floor she stood and brushed down her shirt. Looking at Michael she gestured for him to follow, he did. 

"We have to talk." Minka told him seriously. "I have some questions for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @MamaJMarie
> 
> I liked it, so I went with it :)


	55. Chapter 55

"What do you think I'm supposed to do?" Minka asked Michael seriously, her hands shoved roughly into the pockets of her coat as she struggled to keep up with his strides. 

"You do whatever you think is best," Michael answered, slowing his pace down a bit. He had noticed that she was struggling to keep up. 

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I've never been in this position before." Minka replied seriously, her brow knitted together.

"Neither have I..." Michael admitted. "Honestly, it seems a little far fetched for the normal world but there's nothing normal about our world," he added with a chuckle. 

She was torn between doing the right thing by societies standard and allowing Tom to lead her into the black abyss of the unknown. On one hand, Minka was curious but on the other, she wasn't entirely comfortable extending herself beyond Tom. 

"You're having conflicted emotions, aren't you?" Michael asked, reaching down to grab hold of her hand. 

They walked gingerly down the road in front of his apartment building. The sidewalk was next to the train yard and until now she didn't realise how large the junction actually was. 

"I don't know, I'm pretty monogamous but I'm curious as well," Minka confessed. 

"I understand that I really do. But there's more to it than just sex, Minka." Michael told her. 

"I can barely handle on relationship let alone two..." Minka exasperated dramatically.

"I think you're handling Thomas remarkably well all things considered. James is a hell of a lot easier to deal with than Tom. Hell, you won't even know he's there half the time." 

The idea of a protective bubble was appealing but she didn't really comprehend the significants of how important that really was. It was nearing a month since Chris had been killed and so far all the drama resulting from it was caused by Tom. 

Minka enjoyed James's company and she found him easy to get along with, although, a bit too aggressive sometimes when it came to affection. James was wise enough to leave her alone when she needed her own space and he didn't press subjects she didn't want to talk about. Living with the man wouldn't be difficult to do. It was the step after that which she'd find hard. 

"I can live with James," Minka confirmed firmly, nodding her head to affirm her own statement. "I can even go out and do stuff with him but it's the...intimate... the part that I'm having a hard time grasping."

They stopped at a small footbridge and watched the trains switch tracks below them through the metal chain-link fence. Minka hadn't realised just how much they had walked. 

"Is it the act itself or the stigma behind it?" Michael asked her curiously, rubbing her upper arms lovingly. "I know some of the things your parents injected into you but not a lot. I try to stay away from other peoples intimate lives unless they speak of it themselves." 

"Both," she blushed. "I don't know if I could have sex with another man. It took a lot of adrenaline and courage to have sex with Tom that first time."

"Have you not had many lovers?" Michael inquired gently, he had a small smile on his face as a way to encourage her to be more forthcoming. 

"No..." she admitted bashfully. "Besides Tom, I only had one partner and he wasn't any good. It took about 5 minutes the first time and it was over. I didn't even know if we actually "did" it until I went to place my underwear back on and I was bleeding. After that, it was stupid teenage humbling that left me with no pleasure." 

The more she got to know Michael the easier she found that it was possible to actually open up to him. At first, she was guarded because Michael had a rather tough exterior but Minka had realised that he was gentle with certain people. 

Michael had given her a sympathetic look and cupped her cheek lovingly, running his thumb over the cold skin. 

"I'm sorry to hear that, sweetheart." Michael spoke sadly, "I'm not entirely sure how good James is in bed but he can't be too terribly bad." he added with a smile. 

"Tom is the only man to actually make me...you now...without having to touch myself," Minka confessed, unsure of where this willingness to share information had come from. 

Fortunately for her, Michael understood what she had said and smiled broadly, a sharp nod of his head in agreement. 

"He's told me that he's good but I don't know first-hand. That's more of James's department." Michael chuckled. "And no, he hasn't told me anything about your intimate moments besides that you have them. And I never asked."

"Ok, I was wondering about that." she replied, believing him entirely. 

"James probably knows. James knows everything but I doubt that he'd actually say anything verbally to you about it. It's a guy thing..." Michael assured her. 

That would explain why he had made the comments in the cafeteria. Minka had bashfully told Tom about certain fantasies or things that she wanted to do and the thought of him sharing that with James so casually made her flush scarlet. 

"Do you want to know what I think?" Michael asked, taking her hand and leading her back the way they came. "I'm not happy with Thomas for placing you or James in this position but it's the nature of the beast. One more hurdle to overcome when it comes to his illness," he spoke, squeezing her hand lightly in affection. "Thomas doesn't understand that this is a very difficult position to place people in. He believes that because it makes sense to him it'll make sense to everyone else, and if it doesn't...then they're morons."

"But he...but he's so possessive and jealous." Minka blanched, still not understanding that part of his logic. "I don't understand why James is so different. He's still another man, period."

"Minka, sweetheart, there is no use trying to understand a person like Thomas because only Thomas truly understands Thomas. And even sometimes he questions what the hell is going on in his brain." Michael explained with a sigh. "I can only speculate but I believe that he doesn't perceive James to be a threat, period. He knows the man, Tom is convinced that he can still be in control of everything that happens. If a strange man tried to do what James would, Thomas wouldn't have any control over the variables that may happen. I think it is possible to achieve that balance between the three of you but, on the other hand, I don't think Tom understands the extent to what it may blossom into."

"Do you think Tom can handle the relationship aspect of it, though...you know...between him and James? I'm not naive enough to think that it won't...you know...progress into an actual relationship with the man." 

"Honestly? Thomas is pretty much already in a relationship with James minus the sex and heavy affection." Michael told her truthfully. "I can assure you, Tom, is not bisexual or curious, and neither is James for that matter, so that part of a relationship will never come to be. But I can see him being a little more affectionate and gentle with James eventually." 

There was no telling what Tom and James did when no one was around. For all, they knew Tom and James could sleep in the same bed and cuddle each other. Tom was rather unusually cuddly for someone so emotionally stunted. As for the sex? Well, Minka didn't think she was capable of picturing such a thing without blushing and getting light-headed. 

Whether she was ready or not, Minka found herself at Michael's front door and she knew that there was a decision to make. She only hopes it was the wise one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is a tad bit lack-luster than the previous ones. My psychopathic aunt has decided to start a tug-of-war between her and the rest of the family - over my ill elderly grandfather. She's managed to suck the ever living life out of me both emotionally and physically as well as anything/anyone else The Queen of Hags has touched. But I digress. The Karma Chameleon will bite her in the ass eventually and I will laugh. Until then I'm micro managing pissed off relatives and the insane rantings/demands of a woman I wish I had made up.


	56. Chapter 56

Slow and steady usually won the race but that hardly applied in this situation. Easing herself into the seat she winced slightly and took hold of her side. Their enthusiastic walk played more havoc on her side. 

"I'm exhausted," she muttered through a yawn. 

Maple stretched, back arching a little before she hopped up onto her lap kneading briefly before laying down, purring. 

Minka found herself in the exact same position as she had before their walk and her mind wasn't anymore clearer. She had concluded that this wasn't something to be decided on in a single day. There was far too many emotions and apprehensions that Minka had to work through still. 

"I need more time," Minka stated softly, "I'm sorry,"

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Michael assured her, shooting Tom a challenging look - daring him to say otherwise. "It's a big life changer and you have the right to take all the time in the world on deciding what you do and don't want to do."

For someone who was also involved, James remained remarkably indifferent to the whole situation. It bothered Minka a little actually. She knew he had an opinion and didn't understand why he wasn't voicing it. 

"Honestly, it's not that complicated." Tom told her in a condescending tone, "Do you want to be safe? If you have two of me..."

"Don't try and scare her into something," James protested finally, a scowl on his face. "Minks is smart enough to make her on decisions. I don't want to be part of anything that's not willing." 

"I'm still not quite understanding what is being asked of me," Minka confessed. 

"What don't you understand?" Tom replied with no emotion. "It's pretty simple, Ladybug. James will be me when I'm not around." 

"That's real...offensive," Minka informed him. "I'd like to think James would be a lot more than that. I mean, I care about James. He's not some day-shift worker. Correct me if I'm wrong but it would be an emotional commitment like I have with you, yes? I'm not going to take a risk, place my heart out there, only for it to be subjected to a "part time" romance." she added seriously, petting Maple idly. 

"I told you she was a good one," Michael commented, proud of her response. 

James simply smiled at her and nodded his head curtly. 

"That's not what I meant!" Tom snapped. "Of course I expect you to be committed all the time just like you are with me. When I'm at work or away for whatever reason, James would be the one responsible for looking after you, protecting you. Soley, without my help." 

"You know I have trust issues when it comes to men," Minka confessed to Tom softly, "And it's taken a lot to open up and truly trust you. I can't...I can't take a huge risk like that again with James and then you decide for whatever reason James has to go..." 

All three men gave her a sad look at the same time. Minka couldn't have Tom toying with her heart as if she were a puppet. when Minka got emotionally attached it was rare and pretty solid. Her loyalty to Tom was solid and unwavering. If it wasn't for the fact that Minka was mouthy and stubborn she'd say she was close to James in an emotional sense. 

"Your physical health, as well as mental, is very important to me," James spoke sincerely. "I'm agreeing to be involved in this triad because I love you, I feel connected to you and your wellbeing is important to me," James explained, leaning forward with his elbows on his thighs. "If it was anyone else I'd never entertain being Tom's patsy. I have to confess, I was nosy and read your medical files as well as the reports from Tom's office..."

Minka was about to scoff and tell them both off for invading her privacy like that. There were certain things Minka didn't want them to know. At least not right now anyways. It was especially tough because she knew they knew her "dirty little secrets" and could use them against her. This was a prime example of why Minka had trust issues...

"I feel I can help you heal...in a way." James sympathised. "It goes beyond just keeping you safe and protected from the Hemsworth clan. I can provide the deeper emotional aspect of an intimate relationship with the opposite sex." 

Thomas shot James the dirtiest look she had seen him give in a while. The sentiment was appreciated but perhaps James could have worded it a bit better so Tom wouldn't take offence to it. 

"Stop reading private files on me and my family." Minka addressed firmly, her mouth pressed tightly together in distaste.   
"All of you!" 

"I already read everything." Tom informed her darkly, grinning slightly, "So that doesn't matter. I know all about you, everything. Why do you think I want to kill your father?" 

She found herself leaning back in the chair, her fingers clutching at Maples fur. That was a heavy statement to digest. Tom didn't indicate he wanted to kill her father in the past. He wanted to still kill him, now. 

"No more homicide," Michael laughed nervously trying to defuse the situation. "I can't talk you out of charges like that..." 

They all knew enough to know Tom would, in fact, do it if given the opportunity to do so. Especially if it's pertaining to her. Thomas would be defending her honour in his mind and it would be perfectly fine. 

Minka didn't love her father. She didn't even like the man, but, she didn't want him to die. If Tom killed her father that means Tom would go away forever and leave her with James. An odd thought process seeing the circumstances and theme. Personally, Minka didn't think the man's life was worth that kind of loss.

"It's getting late. I propose you all sleep here again and leave in the morning." Michael spoke, breaking the awkward tense silence between them all. "I'll order Chinese food for dinner, my treat?" 

"Ya, that sounds good," Tom answered for everyone. "I need to take my pain killers, James needs to change my bandages." 

His attempts at regaining control weren't lost on anyone and neither challenge Tom. The men left her with Maple and her thoughts. She still hadn't come up with a solid answer and didn't know if she could anytime soon. 

One of Mink's main concerns was Tom's aggressive, dominant nature and whether it would be spiked with James's presence. He himself had stated he'd be the alpha of the group. Minka didn't want to dominated and controlled outside the bedroom.   
She also didn't want him snapping on James because their relationship had progressed to something sexual, and Tom's inner demons didn't understand that he invited this to happen. 

Yes, there was a lot to think about. Michael watched her from just outside his kitchen, phone in his hand, and if the sad, sympathetic and worried mixed emotions of Michael's face indicated, it was a tough decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish this website had a personal messaging service. Because I have written pieces of work that I want/need an outside source to read, critique and give an opinion on, before I make the decision on whether it's worth investing my time and continuing it/submitting it to this site. I had a person that did it in the past but she's no longer available. This was done previously through email but because this is an open comment platform it's not safe to be putting personal emails out like that :(


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*
> 
> Mild smut still NSFW
> 
> Pairings: James/Minka

[](https://postimg.org/image/6f8xzaly9/)  
There were moments when Minka thought James and Tom prematurely tested her limits, right now was one of them.  
Like the creme in the middle of a cookie, Minka was stuck between solid biscuits. It was never her intentions for James to join them in bed so quickly and although nothing sexual had come to pass, it still took her a while to get used to it.

A few times she had woken up with Tom sleeping softly in front of her, while not quite understanding why her bum was warm. When the sleep cleared her mind enough Minka then remembered James was spooning up behind her, her bum resting against his groyne while his arm locked around her waist protectively. 

Soft warm breath fanned out across the nape of her neck as the Scotsman slept gently behind her. Every time she would move James would murmur and adjust his arm around her, dragging her gently back to him. 

More often than not Minka found herself awake, staring at Tom's side profile. She was trying so hard to get used to the feeling of being held from behind while her lover was in front of her. 

Unable to sleep on that side anymore Mink's manoeuvred herself so that her nose was pressed into James's bare chest. With her insistence, both men wore their briefs and she had a pair of panties and a baggy t-shirt. Minka wasn't ready to be nude in the same bed with two naked men. Although, she had to admit sleeping with clothes on was a little taxing seeing how she's used to being nude. 

James's hand automatically found her bottom and he cupped her cheek unapologetically. She felt her eyes go wide at the unexpected contact before settling down a bit. Slowly, testing the waters, his fingers inched closer and closer to the hem of her thigh opening on Minka's panties. It hadn't taken him long to build the courage to slip his entire hand into her panties, cupping her care bum cheek. 

He adjusted himself on the bed, hand squeezing her flesh. Minka took a deep breath and draped her arm around his middle and fixed her head on the pillow. Against her thigh she could feel his flaccid manhood resting through the material, an unmistakable warmth radiating through the cotton. 

Perhaps if she didn't move it wouldn't get hard and they won't be in an awkward situation?

To her disdained James rolled onto his back, taking her with him. Minka let out a little squeak as her body pressed into his side snuggly. Naturally, her hand fell on his lower belly while the other arm stretched above her head. 

Feeling somewhat relaxed Minka placed her head under his arm raised an arm and closed her eyes.as perverted as it sounded Minka found the smell of his deodorant, body wash and his natural scent, soothing. Thomas's had the same affect on her as well. 

"I can get used to this." James murmured softly. 

Tom had rolled onto his side with his back facing them. This was one indicator that Tom was about to fall into a deep sleep. He always slept on his side before finally shifting to his stomach. Minks was happy to know that Tom was actually getting some decent sleep. Between the incident with Chris, his injuries and worrying about work, Tom wasn't getting much sleep and if he did it wasn't any good 

"You feel so good in my arms," James commented. 

"Oh?" Minka replied softly, moaning and placing her leg against his. 

Just like she would with Tom, her hand rubbed his stomach lazily. Minks stopped when she reached the elastic of his briefs and moved back up past his belly button before moving back down. She admired the touch difference between the men, commuting it to memory. 

Unlike her Thomas, James didn't have a light dusting of hair on his tummy. Instead, the skin was smooth and ridged where his muscles were raised. Despite being fit, James body stature was a little smaller and thinner than Tom's. Tom was taller, his body was wider with lean muscle. When Minks mirrored this position with Tom her fingertips touch my just over his side with her outstretched arm across his torso. While with James her hand easily draped over his side and was near the mattress. 

To be honest, it actually made her feel fatter being next to a smaller lover like James. In reality, James wasn't that small for a man but she had a warped sense of size when it came to bodies, especially hers. Minka felt that she looked massive despite people telling her she was "above average" in size. To her, that was a polite way of saying she was chubby or curvy. 

"You're so soft!" He moaned, adjusting his arm around her body, his own hand running down her side and across her back. "And warm," 

When he adjusted his hips on the mattress Minka's hand accidentally brushed up against his manhood. Slowly she found that James was becoming more aroused or he was getting that infamous 'morning wood' that Tom often wakes her up with, not on purpose, though. It usually pokes her hard in the bum or her thigh when he shifts behind her. 

Minka was thinking the sooner rather than the later. The hand moving across her body had slipped under her shirt and started to trail over the skin. His knuckles stroked along her side and on a bit of her tummy. She could tell that he was avoiding her breast area as much as he could. 

Not so innocent thoughts crossed her mind and the curious question of whether anything else on James was smaller than Tom's? For him to be the exact size would be preposterous. Seeing how Minks had only seen two penises in real life and very limited internet access, she honestly didn't have much to go by for size and appearance. 

"You can touch me if you want," James encouraged with a faint smile, "He's not gonna bite you." 

Looking over at Tom for some form of permission was useless. Her love had moved onto his stomach with his face towards the wall. Nervously she turned to look at James. A bitter hesitation bubbled in her stomach and she found her hand frozen, hovering above his groyne. 

James pushed off the covers from their bodies but made sure Tom was still covered. With him laying freely on his back he gently took her hand and boldly placed it on his trapped erection. Minka gasped a little at the sudden feel of hard, hot, flesh separated by thin black cotton. 

Sucking on her bottom lip Minka sat up and turned cross-legged to face James. She squeezed his member once before slowly, cautiously, stroking the palm of her hand over his length.  
Minka's detailed memory of Tom's cock quickly concluded that the Scotsman wasn't as long as Tom but he felt about the same thickness, maybe even a little wider. What an odd thing to compare. Minka felt her cheeks blush wildly at the mental image. 

James moaned, bucking his hips up and pushing himself further against her hand. Cocking her head to the side Minka smiled and continued to stroke him through his briefs. In the light from the window she could see fairly well, but, because James's briefs were black his manhood wasn't visibly defined through the material. All she could do was feel him. 

"Stop teasing, lass!" James moaned, his cheeks flushed and his breathing heavy. 

She noted how his accent was heavier and thicker than before. A little shiver ran down her spine and out of sheer boldness and lust, hooked her fingers into the elastic waistband and pulled down, freeing James's solid cock. 

The fat sex organ slapped against his stomach before bobbing and throbbing a little. Taking hold of him in her hand Minka wrapped delicate fingers around his shaft before giving him an intricate inspection. James patiently watched as she touched him, fingers ghosting up and down the smooth surface and taking mental calculations as to who was thicker, him or Tom? 

Besides being different in length James was also not circumcised like Tom. A tight, thin layer of skin partially covered his inflamed head intriguing her. Minka hadn't seen it in person and was curious as to what she should do. James smiled at her, taking his own manhood into his hand. Very gently he pulled the skin back revealing his weeping head. 

"Just like a regular cock," he smiled, his accent filled with lust. "Just be a wee bit softer when jerking me off?" 

"Ok," she replied, fingertips tracing over the now slightly wrinkled skin at the base of his head. 

James took his hand off his cock and the skin slowly covered his head back up partially. Moaning at the sight she found herself getting wet between the legs. 

She found it sexy and somewhat exotic. Minka could definitely appreciate both cocks for different reasons. Carefully she moved her hand up and down his shaft, admiring how his glands came into view every time she pulled her hand down and disappeared on the way back up. 

"You've never seen an uncut man, have you?" James asked her curiously, his fingers running through her hair. 

"No, not in person," Minka admitted, touching her finger pad to his leaking slit, tracing the thin line and spreading his pre-cum over his fat, swollen, pink head. 

"When you give me head," James informed her with a knowing smirk, "It's best to pull the skin down exposing me properly." 

"I can't suck you otherwise?" Minka asked sincerely. 

"You can," James answered, adjusting his legs on the mattress and kicking off the last little bit of briefs around his ankles, "It's just a bit easier that way, is all." 

Minka laid back down beside him, her body pressed flat against his side. Tucking her head into the crook of his arm she began to stroke him. James stiffened and groaned as her hand moved up and down his shaft. She wondered what Tom would think if he woke up and saw this? This certainly wasn't on the agenda and her guilt was starting to rise. 

He bucked up into her hand forcing more to glide easily. "I'm gonna cum," he told her quietly, brushing her hand off him. He took over, his hand moving faster, rougher than she had. Hoping to help him to his peak Minks gently cupped his sac in her hand, massaging and rolling the soft flesh. James gasped at the contact and opened his legs a little further, rolling his hips and raising up. 

"A little rougher, tug on me a little!" He instructed she complied.  
Applying a bit more pressure Minka squeezed and tugged like he asked. Repositioning her head to witness him cum. 

"Cum on, cum for me." Minka cooed in his ear. "I wanna see you cum, do you have a big load for me?" 

Her words of encouragement brought him over the edge. James's body stiffened and he gasped out loud, hips raised off the bed. She saw how his hand was wrapped tightly around his prick as he came heavy on his stomach. Thick ropes of milky white painted and splattered over his stomach and hand. Still, he squeezed and tugged the half spent sex organ to prolong his orgasm, extracting a bit more cum. 

"Now it's your turn to cum, love-bug," James cooed darkly, turning and capturing her lips possessively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On my profile page I have included an email address and a disclaimer. I'm like, 100% serious on that disclaimer. Don't even try it :) If you want to get a hold of me for whatever reason pertaining to stories, just to say "Hi" or even make a personal request, drop me a line. I've had to go this route since this site has no PM system and apparently to Admins, won't for some time.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut* Lots and lots of smut. 
> 
> Pairings:
> 
> James/Minka/Tom

"I honestly didn't think you'd do it," Tom mumbled, rolling into his side. "I don't know if I should be impressed or disgusted by you, Minka." He added, turning his head to acknowledge her. 

James had removed any ounce of remaining clothing and bedding between them. He had managed to wrestle her shirt off leaving Minka bare-chested and anxious. He looked from her upper stomach where his lips rested. 

"Stop it," James scolded in Tom's direction, reaching up and tenderly cupping her bare breast. Massaging and rolling it with his palm. "There's nothing wrong with this!" 

She was having a hard enough time "letting go" and "relaxing" It took all her nerve not to cover her chest from James's view as it was. When he finally managed to pin her down enough to remove her shirt Minka was close to having a heart attack. 

Tom narrowed his brow and turned to face them, resting on his side and using his arm as a prop. He remained silent but reached across to her breast, massaging and pulling at a stiff nipple. Minka tried to bite back a moan but ended up pushing her chest into Tom's hand instead. 

He managed to distract her long enough for James to kiss his way down her stomach and to the band of her panties. Playfully her Scottish lover nipped and raked his teeth over her clothes mound. Thumbs hooked onto her hipbones as James held her down, his tongue snaking its way between her hidden folds. 

"Relax," Tom instructed. "It's ok," 

"I have a medical degree, I know my way around a pussy," James assured her lustfully, spreading her thighs wider before taking hold of the thin fabric of her panties, pulling it down over her hips and legs. 

"He's not kidding," Tom moaned, watching James carefully with lust clouded eyes. He tweaked her nipple a little harder, tugging it. With careful ambition, Tom scooted down on the bed a little more so his mouth was level with her chest. "James knows a cunny from the inside out." 

"Gorgeous," James moaned, palming and massaging her bare sex. "Tom said you had the most perfect pussy he's ever seen. He wasn't exaggerating." 

Minka flushed bright red and turned her head to the side, burying it in the discarded blankets. Tom's hot wet mouth encased her nipple electing a sharp moan as a familiar warm tingle crawled down her spine and straight to her quim.

Keeping up with the medical role James parted her folds, inspecting her carefully from the outside in. Fingertips ghosted over her clit and swollen wet folds. Carefully, teasing, he circled her opening with his fingers. Minka felt herself throb under his inspection, an erotic unfamiliarity with his attentive overview of her sex. 

"Nice and swollen," James commented with a feral moan, two fingers tracing up and down her outer folds. "Flushed, wet with arousal, perfect reaction!" 

"I told you, like a bitch in heat." Tom groaned into her tit, teeth scraping lightly against her perked nipple and surrounding area. 

Inpatients and arousal override every other emotion right now. Minka was getting attention, too much attention, but it still wasn't enough! Rubbing her mound into James's hand she made a noise of discontent and whined a little. 

Tom traced his hand down her stomach and her sex. With James holding her open with his fingers he easily slipped a single digit into her aching core. Greedily she accepted it, her hot wet tissues clutching and throbbing around Tom's finger.

She could hear James lick his lips and moan loudly as Tom began to move his finger in and out of her quim. The wet sloppy sound of her arousal coating his finger and her surrounding sex. 

With one hand still holding her apart, James used his other to press a finger at her opening at well. Minka cooed and raised her hips upwards as James tested the waters, slipping the tip of his finger into her opening much like Tom. 

Having two fingers in her pussy at the same time wasn't unusual but it was foreign for the fingers to be owned by separate men. In unison James and Tom moved their fingers, fucking her at a good pace. She felt full, stuffed even, especially since each man had their own pattern of movement. 

"Fuck," Minka moaned, her arms raising submissively above her head, heels ground into the mattress as she kept her hips slightly raised just above the mattress surface. "Umm, oh yes!" She added with a deep groan. 

"Yeah, is that nice?" James asked her with a thick and heavy accent, laced with pure lust, his lower lip swollen from holding it with his teeth. "We can fit two cocks in this slippery cunt as well, can't we Tom?" 

"Yes we can," Tom moaned, into the side of her neck, forcing more of his finger inside her body. 

Minka moaned so deeply from arousal that her whole body shook, goosebumps prickling her skin. She witnessed both men give an exchange of looks before easily slipping another finger into her aching centre. 

Tom bit her pulse point and increased his speed. The wet quenching sound arousing all of them, the kinkiness of it all causing Minka to be bolder. She placed her bum back down on the bed and moved her hips enthusiastically with the rhythm of their fingers. Minka only slowed when she felt a bit of a sting, knuckles hitting that tender bit of skin near her cleft. 

"Easy, love-bug," James soothed, "We don't want this beautiful quim bleeding." 

"You better fuck her, now," Tom announced, looking at the man between her thighs. "She's at peak arousal." 

Minka's wanton wail of loss as both men removed their hands from between her legs only proved what Tom had stated. James smirked, his eyebrow raised as he took hold of her hips possessively, yanking her down and below him a little better.

She gave a bit of a squeak as James playfully fell between her bare thighs. He boxed her in dominantly like Tom did, hands firmly planted on either side of her shoulders, his swollen lips hovering over hers. Minka could feel his stiff manhood pressing and throbbing between her swollen, wet, folds. Bucking forward he deliberately rubbed himself against her pussy making Minka moan impatiently, rotating her hips and bucking up in the hopes of making contact. 

"Stop teasing me!" Minka hissed with arousal, her blunt fingernails running down his toned back. 

"But you tease me all the time, Lass," James smirked, pressing his mouth to hers. 

To further encourage him Minka placed her legs on his trim hips, lining herself up for his penetration. The dip of the bed drew her attention away from James and to Tom. He knelt by her head, his strained erection obscenely bobbing in her face. 

"Take him in your mouth love, and I'll slip this fat cock in your needy pussy." James bartered. 

This was her Tom and it didn't take much convincing to take hold of his swollen cock and stroke it a few times. Moaning deeply she closed her eyes and shuttered, opening her mouth and greedily taking as much of him as possible. The familiar heat and the salty musky taste if his cock washed across her tongue as she popped her head up and down. 

She gasped loudly around his shaft at the sudden feeling of James sliding deeply into her body only stopping til he was hilt deep. Allowing her to adjust he paused a moment before rotating his hips slowly, his swollen head rubbing tender circles over her cervix. 

"Oh god, your like heaven!" James moaned, throwing his head back dramatically. 

"I told you," Tom gasped, his hand grabbing hold of her hair in an attempt to ground her to him, "Jesus, Minka! Yes! Use that tongue, good girl!" 

Minka squeezed his base as she rocked herself up and down on the bed further propelling herself on James's thick member. Enthusiastically she hollowed her cheeks, sucking Tom harder as James worked miracles between her legs. 

Tom was good but James was great. He moved his hips in different ways, his fingers ghosted over her clit lazily in a variety of patterns and strengths. There were so many sensations coursing through her body that she was in overdrive. This was her first threesome and Minka didn't feel very bad about it after all, well, at least not yet. 

His cock popped out of her mouth, slapping dominantly against her mouth. The wetness from her mouth making his member sticky. Tom grinned down at her and picked up his member with one hand, slapping it against her mouth and rubbing it along her chin and cheek. Minka saw this in a porno once. Moaning she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. Tom moved his cock from her cheek and pushed his hips forward, rubbing and sliding the underside of his cock against the surface of her tongue. 

"Jesus, that's hot!" James commented, grounding his hips down and thrusting up sharply and over her sweet spot. 

"Open," Tom demanded, his hand resting on her cheek as he guided her face back to his cock. She did as he asked and he slipped the sex organ back into her mouth. "This is different, though," Tom huffed through a moan.

"Much better!" James agreed, "Cum for me, cum on! I want you to gush over my prick. Make the bed wet for me baby, coat my cock in your honey!" 

Minka groaned, long and dragged out. Flexing her pussy muscles around the fat cock she held firm on purpose. James gasped out loud, his eyes closing tightly as her already impossibly tight quim became a heaven to him. 

Roughly James glided his fingers over her swollen bundle of nerves in the hopes of helping her peak faster. 

The smell and sound of sex were unmistakable as their bodies all moved together in unison. Tom stopped his thrusting and pulled away from her. In a half daze, Mink looked at him through foggy eyes. 

"James," he addressed,

James looked up at him but didn't stop pounding into her body, waiting for the other man to speak further. 

"My hand is starting to hurt, we gotta change positions."  
Reluctantly James slowed before stopping and pulling out. 

Light headed Minka sat up on the bed, looking down and at James. His cock was glistening with arousal and rock hard between his thighs, bobbing and twitching from blood flow. Curiously she reached out and grabbed hold of him, yanking and tugging a few times. James gasped, bucking into her hand hard a few times before Tom had taken control again. 

Tom's hand grasped her upper arm and he manhandled Minka until she was facing him, a rough, dominant kiss taking seize of her lips. It was clear that Tom deliberately kept her away from James in a bid to show that he was still the alpha male in control. 

Slipping into a comfortable position with his shoulders against the headboard, Tom widened his legs around Minka and guided her into a downward dog position. After patiently waiting James moved back behind her, took her hips in his hands and slammed back into her aching core. 

James frantic thrusting had sent her moving forward causing Minka to brace herself on the mattress with her forearms. Tom interlaced his fingers through her hair and pulled her mouth back down around his cock. The hard sex organ throbbed around her lips and on her tongue as she eagerly sucked him up and down, moaning and groaning for added effect. 

She felt Tom's hands move up and down her sides and over her back gently as he made direct eye contact with James. Their gaze was locked like two males trying to prove their dominance over the bitch in heat. Unable to see the power struggle she hummed and moaned, pushing her hips back to meet James's pounding thrusts. Their skin slapped together and she felt the Scotsman's sac hitting the inside of her thighs with every movement. 

Minka could feel her orgasm building deep in her core. Her stomach twisted in knots and fluttered as if a million butterflies were trying to take flight. Tom knew she was close and placed his hand gently around her throat. When he started to squeeze faintly, massaging her source for air, James became alarmed. His pounding rhythm had gone wayward and he tried to reach out and remove Tom's hand. 

"No, no," Tom lustfully cooed, "She likes it, it's ok!" 

"Just be careful," James warned protectively, eagle eyes watching Tom's every move. 

The added pressure around her throat, the taste of Tom's leaking cock on her tongue and the delicious way her cunny was being stretched by James's fat, solid cock, was too much. 

She found herself come undone in an alarming hard way. Her pussy seized, muscles had frozen tightly around James's prick as a hard shutter rocked her whole body. With a jolt she found herself falling forward, a small gush of warmth coating James's cock as her quim throbbed and dragged him tightly into her body. Hungry and craving his seed. 

James cried out loud enough for Michael to hear as her orgasm caught him off guard. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him as he came just as hard. He gasped, struggling for breath as thick ropes of cum splattered against her throbbing insides, filling her completely. Panting, James fell forward a bit, lips kissing the nape of her neck and trailing across her shoulders.

Unwilling to disembark from their intimate position he held her to him and rested his head on her shoulder. 

Seeing them come undone Tom took hold of his cock, roughly tugging and stroking the neglected organ a few times before cumming as well. Minka wanted to make sure he didn't feel neglected and even though she had only done it once, placed her lips on his head, bobbing her head a few times while he came in her mouth. The thick, warm, liquid coating her tongue and splashing against her cheeks. Seductively Minka looked up at him with doe eyes while keeping his cock in her mouth. Tom gasped, thrusting up a few more times before ejaculating once more, adding to the load she had yet to swallow. 

"Swallow it, all of it." Tom hissed, his knuckles running down her cheek and over her throat. "Eat that yummy jizz, every drop!" 

"Fuck!" James moaned from behind her. He witnessed the entire thing and watched with precision. "Oh god, swallow it, please!" James moaned, desperate to witness the kinky act first hand. "Eat him up!" 

It didn't take her long to digest Tom's deposit in two swallows much to the sexual relief of both men. Coming up for air she popped Tom's slowly deflating member out of her mouth, falling on Tom's thigh where it twitched a few times. Feeling sexy and powerful she seductively moaned and lowered her mouth, licking the side of his cock slowly, tongue swirling around his head and lapping at the last few remaining drops of cum leaking from his slit. 

"Kinky, beautiful, little thing!" James praised, his hand holding her hips, fingers dug into her flesh as he kissed down her spine. 

Minka could feel his essence slowly leaking out of her spent pussy. The thick warm liquid pooling at her opening and threatening to leak out. James's lips only made it to the top of her bum before he moved to lay down next to Tom. Exhausted and with her muscles strained, Minka found herself collapsing between Tom's legs, her head on his thigh. 

This experience wasn't any different than before in the sense of aftercare. Carefully Tom got up from the bed and hobbled into the small half bathroom, wetting a washcloth and coming back. The bed dipped and Minka voluntarily moved up the mattress, her head on a pillow. Parting her thighs she raised her bum up a bit and moaned faintly with the contact of warm washcloth of her sensitive sex. 

With pride and care, Tom cleaned her up. The evidence of her and James's coupling only visible on James's cock. Discarding the soiled rag Tom then smoothed his hands over every inch of her body, inspecting for injuries or foreign marks. James watched the ritual with great fascination. He had noted the do care and attention that Tom showed her. It wasn't something he had done with previous lovers they shared. 

"When you make love to Minka on your own. After your finished, you treat her body how I am, no exceptions." Tom warned him seriously before kissing down her spine until he reached her hips. Drawing the blankets back up with him he sheltered her from the cold and settled beside her, Minka in the middle of both men once more. "You have to clean her, make sure she's safe and protected. It's your duty as a man to do so. It's respect, it's honour. Without her gorgeous body and attention, you wouldn't have had such an amazing experience." He added pridefully. 

Protectively Tom slipped a hand under the covers and cupped her bare bum cheek. James moved down into the bed, turning and curling onto her side. She felt pinned, she felt oddly comfortable and it wasn't long until her eyes drooped and sleep took over. Minka left both men to have an in-depth discussion on natural instinct towards their mates and respect for a lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the interaction between both men is lack luster BUT, I'm not used to writing threesomes without some element of sexual interaction between the two men. And at this point I don't think neither Tom nor James are ready to explore that avenue just yet.


	59. Chapter 59

"You're so precious," she heard James murmur, the feeling of his finger stroking along the bridge of her nose. Moaning faintly she adjusted herself in his arms, nose pressing into his bare chest.   
James's hands smoothed down her back and cupped her bum, pressing her into him further. Once he was satisfied, James went back to hugging her. 

"My sweet girl," James sighed, "You did so well last night," he praised "Tom and I are both proud of you."

"I did well?" She asked curiously, looking up at him.

It was easy to say she did her best when just with Tom but she had a new lover to entertain, and making sure they both had equal attention was a balancing act Minka wasn't sure she mastered. They both had cum but men came easily so it wasn't really a good indication of her abilities to please. 

"Yes you did," James smiled, "Very good, I can't wait till it's just me and you. Did you enjoy it?" 

"I umm, yes," Minka admitted with a sheepish blush. 

"Was it on your list of fantasies?" James asked curiously, brushing the hair away from her face and trailing fingers across her jaw to her chin, drawing Minka's lips up for a kiss. 

His voice was calm and mature as James asked her questions. It made her think he was actually sincere with her answers and applying it for the future as a posed to just getting off on it. 

"One of them," Minka answered bashfully, "I have a few," 

"Does it include different places, role-playing?" James pushed further.

She didn't want to have this conversation right now. Rolling onto her back she took a deep breath and stretched. James still laid on his side and watched her, raising his hand and placing it on her bare breast, rolling it tenderly under his palm. Tender fingers massaged her electing a moan to faintly fall from her lips. 

"Does that feel nice?" James asked, sitting up and crossing his legs. He pulled the blankets off her chest and let them pool around her waist. Both skilled hands went to massaging and kneading her breasts with tender care. 

"Yes," Minka moaned, feeling the tension leave her body in small waves. 

There was nothing outwardly sexual besides the area itself. James concentrated on her chest and down her tummy. Medically skilled fingers massaged and probed her body, inspecting and committing things to memory. 

"You're very tense," James commented with concern. "Especially in the tummy area," he pointed out. "Are you having tenderness?" 

Minka noted how this was quickly becoming a medical exam rather than an intimate moment between new lovers. Fingers probed and pressed along the width of her hips, around her belly button and up a little to where her ribs started. 

"No, I'm ok." Minks replied truthfully. 

James kissed her lower belly gently and shuffled down the mattress, his head resting on her hips while his arms folded above her waist. He made sure not to place too much weight on her as he did so. Softly Minks strummed her fingers through his hair as James appeared to be sleeping. 

"I didn't mean to leave you all messy." James confessed through a murmur, "I wasn't aware that Tom did that. Did you ask him to do it or...?"

"He's always done that since the first time we...umm, well I'm sure you know about that encounter," Minka told him softly. 

"I do," James confirmed, "That's why I asked about having sex in different places." 

"I've never really thought about it. I've never had the opportunity to even contemplate it. You know I've only ever been with Tom beside that one boy in high school..." 

"Tom hasn't been that adventurous? That doesn't surprise me. I'm the more adventurous one, I like to be kinky and explore." James confessed, looking up at her from her stomach. 

"Where have you had sex before?" Minka asked him curiously. 

There was a boyish charm to James's face and somewhat naive innocents in the way he conducted himself. Tom, if anyone, or Michael, would be the ones you'd think were sexually adventurous. Tom was far from vanilla but he was the type of man that needed to control the area around them. Minka even tried to be naughty on the ferry back from summer camp in their car, Tom wouldn't budge. They were the only ones on the car deck and the back windows were tinted. Her efforts got her nowhere. 

"Humm, let me think," James smirked, moving back beside her on the bed, laying on his back and completely unapologetic about his nudity. Minka turned on her side and allowed the sheet to fall around her body naturally, studying his body in the full sunlight. "Various parks, medical examining office, hotel sauna, wherever you can park a car and not be seen by other people, aeroplane bathroom..."

"Jesus," she murmured in disbelief, and Minka was pretty sure that his list didn't exactly end there either. "Ever done it in the hospital?" Minka asked curiously, fidgeting with her hands. 

"Well, I work in the ER and it's damn near impossible to do anything in there without getting caught. So not exactly in my place of work, no. I would never risk that. When I was an intern working at a clinic I used an examining room after hours with one of my girlfriends." James answered. "I'm sure I could find some secure room to fuck, though, somewhere in the hospital. Why, do you want to get laid in the hospital by a horny doctor?" he added with a chuckle.

"Maybe" Minka admitted with a smirk. 

Outside the closed door, they could hear Michael and Tom talking about something. Their voices were muffled but it was clear whatever they were discussing was above a casual conversation. 

"Are they arguing?" Minka asked James, completely changing the topic and destroying the mood. 

"Probably," James replied, "It's one of Tom's best features, besides his face. His ability to argue about everything. Like a nagging housewife, he can find something to knit-pick about." 

She nodded her head in agreement and sat up, rolling her neck. Minka was feeling a little stiff this morning. James mirrored her, kissing her shoulder lightly and massaging the tense muscle. Minka tilted her head forward and moaned, submitting to the tender touch. Tom did this to her as well. She felt spoiled with getting so much attention. Normally Minka was the one to do the massaging. 

"You're tense, you need to relax," James moaned, kissing over every spot where his hands had been. "I'm here now to balance out the scale." he declared, "Hopefully you won't be so stressed."

"I hope so," Minka admitted, "I'm exhausted mentally and physically. I feel like I'm stuck in a repetitive loop, like a hamster endlessly running on its wheel. Nothing ever changes and if it does it's threatening to kill me." 

James took a deep breath and lingered his lips at the nape of her neck, kissing her tenderly. "Like I said, I'm here to look after my love-bug." 

His hands smoothed down her sides and across to her stomach, up her front where they cupped Minka's bare breasts in his hand. She could feel his stiffening member pressing into her back from behind as he suckled her neck and massaged her breasts, fingers pulling and rolling her pert nipples.

"Now that Tom's out of the room I can make love to you properly." he whispered in her ear lustfully, "It's time for me to claim this body for my own, love-bug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I ever tell you guys about the live hand-grenade that I found in father-duckies things after he passed away? Well I had. I didn't know if it was real or not so I called the police. They sent an officer to my house, he took one look at it and called the bomb squad. I then had to explain why or how my father would have possibly came into possession of such a thing (I honestly have no idea). When the bomb squad showed up they brought the neighbors with them. Now we're known as "That" house on the street. Ah, yes. Memories are truly priceless.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut smut smut* NSFW x10
> 
> Pairings:  
> James/Minka

"You," James cooed seductively, his tongue falling from his lips to trace a fine line down her stomach to her belly button, "Got a taste of me last night, but I never got to taste you."

Minks shuttered at how his words were accented with pure lust and a little something darker. Thumbs traced over her jutted hip bones as James's lips ghosted over her silky folds. The anticipation caused Minka to adjust herself eagerly on the mattress, her thighs widening to accommodate him better.

"Thomas tells me that you taste like wild honey," James growled, his teeth nipping and pulling lightly at her folds.  
She moaned, pressing her heels into the mattress and interlacing her fingers in his hair, tugging lightly. Groaning deeply she bit her lower lip and rotated her hips silently asking for more.

"Your absolutely soaked," James grinned, his fingers holding her open wide for him. "So lovely!"

The sharp warm swipe of his tongue running her length and circling her swollen clit had Minka moaning loudly, her stomach fluttering. James growled playfully, his tongue circling around her clit and moving back to her entrance. The soothing warmth of his tongue made her feel euphoric, a tingling sensation was shooting down her spine and pooling somewhere in her quim.

"Tom told me you loved oral!" James groaned, taking a deep enthusiastic swipe of her dripping cunt. "Umm, I can eat you out for days!" he added, his fingers entering her opening while his tongue flicked over her bundle of nerves.

"Yes," Minka moaned long and low, her hips coming up off the bed and further into his face. "I love it,"

Seductively she ran her hands over her front, cupping her own breasts and playing with the nipples. James watched her from between her legs, his mouth and tongue busy at work.

"That's it," he encouraged, "Touch those lovely breasts, play with your nipples."

With his encouragement, she did just that. Minka explored her front, her fingers even brushing over her mound where James's tongue worked overtime. He pulled back and grasped her wrist, dropping her hand on top of her sex. Under his watchful eyes, Minka ran her fingers down her sex, easily slipping between her folds and scissoring herself open.

This wasn't something she was accustom to doing in front of other people. As she explored and played James sat patiently, enjoying the show while rubbing light circles with his thumbs on the inside of her thighs.

Turned on and feeling brave she ran two fingers up and down her wetness, circling her opening just like when she masturbated alone.

"Good girl, that's it." James encouraged lovingly, "Touch yourself, open up for me. Let me see you love yourself."

Minka relaxed and allow her fingers to become closer to her opening. With a flush, she slowly inserted one finger, then another. At a steady slow rhythm, Minka moved in and out. The sounds of her wetness quenching around her fingers and their combined moans broke the silence of the room.

In the background, she could hear James slowly stroking himself. He licked his lips while moving his own fingers next to hers, exploring and parting her lips for a better view of the show. When he placed his hand on hers and brought it away from her womanhood she moaned in frustration.

He made sure that she watched as he brought her hand to his lips. Slowly slipping Minka's fingers into his mouth, one by one, tongue licking and swirling around the dripping digits, savouring the taste.

"Delicious," he groaned deeply, eyes fluttered shut and his head drifting to the side a little as he enjoyed the taste and feel on his tongue.

Blushing brightly Minka wiggled her bottom, raising her leg up and stroking his side with her foot. James's attention was drawn back to her and with a sneaky grin, he slunk between her thighs like a sexy predator, nesting above her and boxing her in possessively. Playfully James nipped at her bottom lip, tugging and pulling it away with his teeth.

"That was beautiful," he confessed, pressing his lips flat against hers roughly. Minka could taste herself on his tongue. "You need to touch yourself for me more often."

"Fuck me!" Minka moaned impatiently. She could feel his solid member brushing against her apex, falling between her wet folds and teasing her clit.

James grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, thrusting his hips forward and teasing her a little more. Minks snaked her hand between their bodies and grabbed hold of his solid member, squeezing roughly as punishment for prolonging. James gasped lowly and pumped into her hand a few times before raising up and looking down at where she held him.

"Well, go on." James spoke with a smile, "You know where it goes!"

Minka smirked and pulled James in closer to her, James moved closer allowing her to brush his fat head against her opening before thrusting forward, sinking hilt deep. Arching her back she gasped and dug her fingers into his shoulders. James smoothed his hands up her sides and back down her her hips before taking possession.

Adjusting himself between her thighs James nestled down, allowing her to adjust to him before taking hold of one leg and wrapping it around his hips, keeping the other flat on the mattress. Angling himself to the side he began to thrust forward, hitting her g-spot and making her purr like a kitten.

"Oh god!" Minka moaned, "Fuck, yes!"

"Is that good," James asked, his eyes clouded with lust and his voice husky. "Just like that?"

"Yes!" she cooed, moving her hips in rhyme with his.

James lowered himself on top of her, wrapping his arms around her body and holding her to him as he increased his pace. She felt the pressure of his body on hers and the slight constriction of it. James was pinning her down and securing their mating.

"I waited a long time to be deep inside your body this intimately." James groaned, rotating his hips deeply. "And I'll be damned if I don't take every opportunity I can to fuck you!" 

"Oh?" Minka moaned, stretching under him and placing her own arms around his body. 

He nuzzled into her neck and groaned, teeth scraping against her skin before biting into her lightly. Gasping and caught off guard she arched her back forcing James to lessen his hold on her. 

"I wanted you the moment I saw you," James confessed, rearing up on his knees. Fingers grasped her hips and pulled her to him only to push her away, repeating this pattern of movement. Minka could feel the sheets bunching under her and heard the bed frame start to squeak. "And I always get what I want, don't I?" He asked her darkly. 

Minka didn't understand the significance of his words at the moment. She was wrapped up in all these emotions and the sensations James was creating within her. Minks stretched up and grabbed the headboard showing off her feminine curves for James. 

Fingers slipped between her stretched folds and easily found her clit, rubbing and stroking roughly and adding to her pleasure. Swallowing heavily she groaned, fluttering her eyes closed and getting lost in the pleasure. 

James's free hand roamed the surface of her body reaching her breast. He cupped it and rolled the fat globe before pinching her nipple. 

"Cum for daddy," James cooed, his arms looping around her waist and hoisting her up onto his lap, her legs coming to rest on either side of his hips. "Cum on, cum hard on my cock. I wanna feel it!" James growled, nipping her lower lip as she adjusted herself even more. 

Settled in the unexpected position she moved back and forth on his lap, marvelling at his ability to stay inside her during the transition. James's hands travelled down her sides until he reached her hips. Grabbing her bum cheeks roughly he massaged and groped them while helping her to move up and down more vigorously. 

"Oh, your mine now!" James cooed, his blue eyes darkening significantly, "I'm never going to let you go!" He moaned into her mouth, "Oh no, my beautiful little one!" 

"Yes!" Minka agreed, gripping his shoulders and bouncing herself higher in his lap. 

His cock stretched her deliciously and she felt every inch of him stroking her walls. Leaning back a little she angled herself and clenched her muscles tightly around him getting a better grip on him. James hissed, fingertips digging into Minka's hips and braced himself as she continued to try and milk him. 

"I'm gonna cum soon," James announced, "Fuck, ride daddies cock!" He demanded. "Good girl!" 

She noticed that James wasn't the same as last night. He was more aggressive. Almost as if he was trying to take over Tom's role completely. Either way, it had Minka on the borderline of cautious and intrigued. 

"You're darker than last night." Minka moaned, lurching forward and placing her chin on his shoulder. 

"I have my moments," James confessed, falling back on the mattress and landing Minka on top of him. 

Tom was never this energetic in bed and it was rare for him to switch more than twice during their encounter. James was a damn near gymnast. 

Sliding up his body a bit she adjusted herself, once more, and placed her hands on his full chest. She wasn't used to doing this much work. Much to her relief he raised his legs and pushed up into her from below. 

Strong hands came up and cupped her breasts, holding them protectively and adding support from bouncing uncomfortably. 

"You need to cum and then I can," James told her. 

"I'm close!" She admitted. 

Minka could feel her stomach tighten and her sex flush. That tell-tale build up in her core was increasing as she worked her hips faster and steady against his body. Bracing herself a little Minka raised herself up and allowed herself to slide back down his shaft teasing him. 

James took one hand off her hip in search of her clit. Skilled fingers found it and set about helping Minka reach her peak. She gasped, pushing herself into his hand and tried to keep up their current rhythm. 

"Are you getting tired?" James chuckled, bucking up into her sharply and causing her to cry out. 

"I normally don't do all the work," Minka confessed. "Tom takes control." 

"Are you calling me a lazy lover?!" James smirked, sitting up and mirroring their previous position. 

Large fingers delicately wrapped around her wrists capturing them and holding her arms off to the side dominantly. He leant into her body, growling against her lips. 

"I like to play!" James moaned, "Foreplay, games, I don't like to just fuck! I wanna explore every inch of your gorgeous body and what makes you tick. What makes you cum and what makes you cum harder." 

Minka shuttered at his words, the endless possibilities and various types of attention towards her send her mind ablaze. 

"Do you want me to jerk off on your pussy? We can use my jizz as lube and daddy will rub you off with it?" James offered. 

"Ya!" Minka panted, the thought alone made her shiver with anticipation. 

Gently James put her back down on the mattress and knelt between her legs as closely as he could. In one hand he held his cock and the other parted her open. Minka watched him stroking himself, his hand coming to the tip and squeezing before gliding back down his shaft. 

James moved forward and stroked himself over her pussy. The heat from his weeping head drew lines of fire wherever he stroked. Smirking James dipped just the tip of his manhood into her opening before pulling back and repeating in a remarkable show of self-control. 

Minka loved it when he placed his cock part ways inside her before taking up the task of stroking himself off. She could feel the physical movement of the action and it caused her quim to become wetter. 

"Fuck!" She moaned, rubbing her breasts together, massaging and pinching her nipples. "Oh god, daddy!" 

"Umm, that's it!" James moaned darkly like a sexual predator. "I am your daddy, aren't I? Pussy nice and swollen for my cock! Puffy cunt lips flushed red!" 

"Yes!" Minka gasped, realising that James was now rubbing her swollen clit with the head of his cock. A concentration of warmth, firm pleasure. If he kept it up she'd cum. 

"Yes, what?" James replied, slapping her pussy with his cock. The sticky heavy sound of his meat hitting her sex echoed in the room and cause Minka to coo in delight. 

"Yes, daddy!" Minka moaned in response, raising her hips and trying to get more contact. 

"That's better," He praised, "I'm gonna leave a nice big fat load of jizz between your pussy lips and your gonna show daddy what you can do with those fingers. I wanna see you get off with my cum." James instructed lustfully. 

Minka let out a sound that was a cross between a moan and a quiver. Parting herself for him, Jane's cupped his sac with one hand and used the other to stroke his cock. Minka was fascinated at how the man squeezed his balls and tugged his shaft at the same time. 

"Cum on, cum on me!" Minka encouraged, "Cum hard on my pussy, daddy! I wanna play with your cum!" 

James gasped once, his eyes going wide and his cheeks hollowing slightly. The look of absolute concentration quickly replaced his initial reaction as James painted her pussy with his orgasm. With due care, he made sure that certain areas were covered like her clit and just above her opening. Minka could feel the hot stickiness on her pussy causing her to throb with arousal. 

Without prompting she slid two fingers between her folds and smeared James's seed around her quim. The smell and feel of it had her body on fire. Spreading her legs wider to give James a better view, Minka took a wayward glob and placed it inside her cunny, two fingers smearing it on her insides. 

"Oh, Jesus!" He murmured, licking his lips. "Messy girl!" 

"I love it!" Minka confessed with abandon. "So much so, I'm gonna cum!" 

Minks scooped up enough left over seed with her fingers to stroke her clit until she came. Looking at him with lust filled eyes Minka rubbed her bundle of nerves, his ejaculate making the task oh so easy! 

"Cum on, cum for me! I wanna see it!" James encouraged through a moan. "Maybe if you cum for daddy he'll clean that delicious cunny off with his mouth and tongue. Would that be nice? Daddy eating our cum off your cunt?" 

"Oh...god!" Minka gasped, bucking up while continuing her circular assault against her clit. She was so close to cumming.

James adjusted himself slightly, bringing a finger to his lips and wetting it with his mouth. She watched him lower it to her bum, pressing it against her back entrance. With enough pressure he circled her, massaging and teasing like Tom did. 

"Has Tom fucked this bum yet?" James inquired seriously. "This tight, plump little ass?" 

"No!" Minka gasped with pleasure, her fingers were starting to cramp and had buckled under the constant movement sending her rhythm askew. 

"No?" James spoke in a sympathetic tone, "That's shocking. Tom's an ass man. He loves fucking his little ones bums. Filling them with hot sticky cum! 

Just as James pressed the tip of his slick finger into her bum she came, hard. Minka felt her whole body seize and arch off the mattress. Words failed to leave her mouth yet it was a gasp. Her chest was tight and her breath caught somewhere in her throat. The euphoric body rush was unlike anything she felt before, even with Tom. 

Regaining some level of function, Minka gasped out loud, her chest heaving. She could feel James's fingers, all three of them, inside her pussy as her spent muscles and tissue throbbed and clutched at the intrusion. He smirked and eased his digits in and out, enjoying the feeling of her rapture as he went. 

"That good huh?" James asked lovingly. 

"So good!" She confessed, breath baited and heavy with arousal. 

As her body began to calm down he pulled back his hand and fell lovingly beside her on the messy bed. James embraced her, forcing Minks to rest on her side facing him. Almost as if James knew, he began to stroke her arms and rub along her body, calming her further. 

"Are you alright?" He asked. "Are you sore?" 

"No, I'm fine," Minka replied truthfully with a slight yawn.

James continued to hold and rub her body for a while longer before getting up and retrieving a wet washcloth.   
Anticipating her cleaning she moved onto her back and allowed her legs to fall open. James knelt between them and started at her inner thighs, washing the warm wet material over the skin lovingly. He had concentrated doctors look on his face as he did so. It made her giggle a little. 

"You got your period," James announced casually, a smile on his face as he revealed the smeared bloody spot on the white rag. 

Minka felt like she wanted to die from embarrassment. Suddenly the image of a mattress being stained red as well as James's hands and private parts made her self-conscious. She attempted to shut her legs defensively but James stopped her. 

"Stop, it's ok! I'm a doctor, remember? Nothing about your lady parts disgusts me. There's no need to be embarrassed, it happens." He soothed, cleaning her further. "Do you have stuff for it in your purse?" 

"Yea...Ya, I do." Minka confirmed. 

This was the second time since she's been here that it's came, which meant Minka wasn't pregnant after all. A massive weight lifted off her shoulders and now she could only concentrate on this blossoming love triangle. 

"A week after your cycle is done I'll make arrangements for you to receive that anti-contraceptive shot," James told her, folding the cloth in two and finishing up his task. "With two male lovers in the house, your chances of getting pregnant are doubled. Tom would cut off my prick if I managed to get you knocked up before he did." James chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda long and boring in some parts, but I'm trying to distinguish a difference between Tom and James in the bedroom and further develop James's personality.


	61. Chapter 61

*Toms point of view*

"They're planning something. They've been oddly silent." Tom confessed to Michael and James, taking a long drag of his cigarette much to both men's distaste. 

He was on edge, jittery, paranoid even. Tom knew that it would only be a matter of time before someone from Christopher's clan sought out revenge. There was a nagging feeling in his gut and it wasn't going away. It was only becoming stronger. 

"Chain smoking isn't going to make things better." Michael pointed out. 

"Would you prefer me to drink?" Tom asked sarcastically, taking a dramatic drag of his smoke before tossing it onto the ground and stepping on it. 

"No, I think sober is the best course of action." James pointed out seriously. 

Tom gave him a "Well, no duh!" look before shaking himself out a little. His brow was knit and his shoulders were filled with tension. Rolling them in an attempt to get the massive knot out. James took heed and came behind him, firm hands and fingers working at the stiff tense mass. 

"They're never this quiet." Tom groaned, "Especially when it comes to a son." 

"Well, maybe they've decided to turn the other cheek?" James suggested dumbly, knowing damn well that wasn't the case. 

"No, they're planning something. A fucking blitz attack." Tom replied. 

"I don't think it'll be a sneak attack," Michael spoke, observing the two men before him. Tom's state was worrisome. A lot more worrying than usual. "They're not that coordinated." 

It had almost been a full month since he killed Christopher and there wasn't a peep out of his family. Nothing. Perhaps that was their line of attack. They were going to make Tom think that they weren't doing anything and when he least expected it, BAM! 

"You'd think that Liam would come sniffing around right after the funeral." Tom pointed out. 

"Tom, you haven't been in the public a lot lately. He probably can't find you." Michael answered. James shot Michael a look of displeasure which quickly changed his tone completely. "I mean if he was even looking at all. For all, we know their father could have ordered for nothing to be done. One son lost is terrible but two sons lost is a tragedy. He only has two sons, Tom. You know as well as I do that carrying on the gene pool is important for business."

Tom moaned and closed his eyes, relaxing into James's careful touch. Slow but steady his muscles were becoming less tense and his urge to smoke had significantly lessened. 

"I doubt that," Tom sighed heavily. "I'm expecting a goon or two to come knocking on my door." 

"As you should." Michael agreed, "It's not good to completely dismiss the probability of an attack but, you can't also constantly obsess over it either. Minka picks up on your stress. She's a little stress ball as it is."

Minka...so naive and blind to what was going on. Even if she thinks she knows, she doesn't, and Tom wanted to keep it that way. As it was, his regret for all he had placed her through so far was so high it was downright unexpected. Tom never had this much regret for any of his actions in the past. 

He found it confusion, like most of his emotions and actions towards her. Tom loved her, honestly, he did. That much he was positive about. Oddly enough his decision to include James in their relationship wasn't something he regretted. Even though he was actively having sex with Minka a lot more than Tom thought he would. 

Michael still didn't understand that dynamic and Tom didn't expect him too. It was complicated with many different layers forged through years upon years of built up relationship and experiences. Tom loved James but not he did with Minka, it was a different sort of love. A deep, comforting, brotherly affection. 

Shaking his head. Tom raised a hand and scratched the side of his head. "Nah," he dismissed slowly, "Something is going to happen. I'm just not sure what yet. I can feel it in the pit of my stomach and in my bones."

James stepped away from him and came to stand next to Michael. Both men gave him sympathetic looks, a look he absolutely hated. Tom didn't have time for pity expressions, he had to plan out his own line of attack to counter any potential attacks on him, well, them...

Tom didn't want to be a sitting duck. If his father had taught him anything useful it was how to protect himself. It was up to him to apply that knowledge with protecting the ones he loved, James, Minka and even Michael. 

Michael and James didn't know how to use a gun and if they did they weren't a good shot. Michael could hold his own in a modern fist-fight and James was an intellectual fighter until he was cornered, then he turned into a rabid pit-bull. Tom thought it was built up with his constant bullying through grammar school and some of their high-school. 

That still didn't mean Tom wanted them in a position to fight. His ego refused to allow another man fight his battles unless absolutely necessary. In regards to Minka, it was different. Tom knew that he couldn't over-extend himself like he'd normally do. Minka needed much more than what over-extension couldn't offer. 

"I know one thing," Michael stated, "You can't keep hiding away in the mountains. You need to come back to your regular home and get on with your lives. Isolation like that isn't doing anyone any good." 

"I agree," James replied, nodding his head. "It's not good for you or Minka, mentally." 

"I know that," Tom agreed, nodding his head. "I have to go back to work in two weeks and we need to figure out a schedule in regards to Minka."

"Minka isn't a child that needs to be babysat." Michael pointed out blandly. 

"Minka is a marked target!" Tom hissed. "I can't allow her to go skipping down the centre of the mall alone." 

James looked back and forth at the two men. Tom could tell that he was trying to figure out what or if he should say anything. He knew what the dangers were just like Michael did. Tom found it infuriating to know that Michael was dismissing this whole thing easily. 

"We don't know that for sure, though," Michael tried to reason. "She's very mature for her age and trustworthy. Minka is also smart and observant. You think she doesn't know half the shit that goes on but, I hate to break it you, she does. Minka just doesn't say anything because she knows it upsets you." he continued. 

"Yes, yes, we all know she's bloody amazing!" Tom snapped, "But intelligence isn't going to deflect a kidnapping or a bloody bullet." 

All three of them grimaced at the same time with the mere thought of what potential relation towards Tom would look like. 

"We can work something out where Minka is able to actually leave the house and do outside activities, with the company of either Thomas or I, of course." James offered to pacify Michael. 

"You have to remember that Minka is a young woman not used to being caged. She had a part-time job before she met Tom as well as working on her license." Michael expressed passionately. "I understand that she needs to be protected but we can't smother her. Minka will rebel against that and you. And we don't want that, do we?"

"No," Tom bitterly admitted. She was already becoming too pig-headed and independent for his own liking. Having a full blown rebellion would be catastrophic.


	62. Chapter 62

There's sometimes a brief moment of hazy clarity between sleep deprivation and being lost in one's world, and Minka had it. 

Getting used to 'her house' again wasn't as hard as she thought it was. Minka managed to squeeze out a solid 5 hours of sleep which was better than no sleep, but not by much.   
Having woken up alone in a cold bed and tangled in sheets with the blanket pushed part ways off the bottom of the bed, it was safe to say Minks had woken on the 'wrong side' of the bed. 

Grumbling under her breath she rubbed her eyes and carefully took the stairs down to her kitchen where she prayed to the various gods that her boys had left her some coffee. 

The house was dead silent, the sliding doors were open allowing a breeze to clear out the last remnants of stale air. Feet on the floor she stretched until her back popped before proceeding into her kitchen. 

What Minka expected to see was Tom, perhaps James, or both. At the very least a half filled coffee pot of coffee. What she saw instead was the back of an unknown man with short dark hair. He was leaning casually against her counter with his legs crossed, reading the paper.

Normally someone in her position would promptly turn the other way or very quietly grab the phone and call 911. Minka, however, was operating on very little sleep, she hungry as hell and her patience had dropped dramatically. This was the perfect recipe for erratic and bold behaviour. 

For all, she knew this man was Chris's goon and he killed James and Tom. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a knife on the counter that was close enough to grab. Never taking her eyes off the man in front of her, she leant to the side and grabbed hold of it. With the weapon tightly in her grasp, Minka made her presence known.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you in my house?!" Minka yelled, her face etched with anger. 

The man turned quickly and looked at her before settling his eyes on the knife. She pointed it at him in the least threatening way possible. That was still conciliation for the man, however.   
He raised his hand and pointed a finger back at her. In the back of her mind, she thought it was like bringing a hand to a knife fight. 

"If you stab me, little girl, I swear to god I'll have you arrested!" He warned seriously, a deep British accent falling from his lips.   
"Put that knife down, don't be bloody daft!"

"Ya, well I should call 911!" She spat in response. "Who are you and why the fuck are you in my house!" Minka repeated, hissing out the last few words. 

She glared fiery daggers at the handsome older man, never backing down or wavering. If he did kill her boys she would at least go down fighting.

"I am 911 you twit!" He snapped, glaring right back at her. 

It was safe to say Minka could never match the dark glare this man had given her and she relaxed her facial expression a little.   
Unwilling to let her only means of defence go, Minka held it and backed up a little. 

"Drop the knife!" He instructed in an authoritative tone of voice that reminded her of a cop. 

The man realised she wasn't going to back down and as a result, he carefully placed a hand in his pocket and rummaged around before producing a cop's badge. He showed it to her and Minka finally dropped her arm, the knife still loosely in her hand...just in case...

Then it dawned on her and Minka's anger flared up for a different reason. This was that cop Michael told her about. The one that snooped through her parent's criminal records and gave Michael all the details, who in turn told Tom and James. 

Raising the hand that held the knife she pointed it at him again, "You're the prick that told Michael about my dad's criminal record!" She accused, hoping to hell Minka was right. 

"I also cleared that runaway report, little girl! Which erases a flag that pops up when you renew your ID or get stopped by cops!" He defended. 

As if that really balanced out the massive invasion of privacy committed against her. 

Minka glared and snarled at him before throwing the knife into the kitchen sink. Pushing past him she marched towards the counter and poured a cup of coffee. 

"Where are Tom and James and why are you in my house?" Minka asked him rudely. 

"They're out dealing with paperwork pertaining to work and I'm apparently babysitting a little jerk." He replied. 

"I don't need a babysitter. Where is Michael?" 

"He had court and yes you do. Especially if you're going to go around pointing knives at people." 

"Well, since you know my name and everything about me..." Minka stated bitterly, stirring her lukewarm coffee, "What's your name?" 

"Richard," he told her truthfully. "They'll be done in a few hours.   
Until then, stay the hell away from any weapons. You're nothing like what Tom and James had said. You're a vicious little thing." 

"I don't like being startled by unknown men in my kitchen. I'm sure you're aware I have goons trying to kill me." Minka defended.   
"For all I know, you were a goon." 

"True, but Jesus. At least I know you can hold your own!" Richard stated, walking past her and ruffling her hair as he went.

Minka gave him a displeased face before shrinking down a little from his touch. She watched the giant of a man move into her living room with his own coffee, taking up her spot on the couch. Today was going to be a very long day.

Rolling her shoulders much like Tom did when agitated, Minks swallowed her pride and took up the other spot across from him. Watching the stern looking man very carefully and sipping her coffee. Her body language was completely defensive, pulled up and tucked in, Richard noticed this. 

"You know, for someone that held me at knife point in a kitchen, your pretty on edge." Richard stated, "It should be reversed, no?" 

"I don't know you. And I wasn't told you'd be here." Minka defended. 

"Wow, you're not very friendly, are you?" Richard observed.   
"Everyone told me you were sweet and easy to get along with." 

Minka gave him a sour face, placing her mug down on the coffee table. Rubbing her temples she found the burning sensation that lack of sleep brings to be coming back. 

"I've had about, 12 hours of sleep in a whole week. Plus I'm on my period, I have cramps and my crotch is bleeding! So I'm sorry if I'm not a cuddly ball of joy right now!" Minka explained. 

Richard wrinkled his nose in distaste at the image she had painted and nodded his head. "Right, well, no wonder. You can go back to bed if you want. Or nap on the couch. I'm instructed to look after you." 

"I'm not a child," Minka pointed out again, taking up her coffee again. 

"No, your not a child. But unfortunately for the undetermined future, you have an x on your back until we can prove otherwise." Richard sympathised. "I have old colleagues in the UK that are looking into things on that end. If something is up they'll tell me." 

"I hate my life," Minka grumpily grumbled into her coffee mug. 

"It's not the worst in the world, I can assure you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a guinea pig to read something and by something I don't mean, beta and actually edit something because that's all done. I actually just need someone to read part of a story I'm working on on the side. I'm not sure if I should continue to write on it or abandon it. Because eventually I'll be posting it here.


	63. Chapter 63

"If you're a cop, then why are you friends with a drug-lords son, a questionable lawyer and James?" Minka asked curiously, looking up at him. 

"If you're as smart as I've been told, then why did you get into a car with a complete stranger?" Richard replied with an eyebrow raised. 

"Touche" Minka murmured, turning her head back to the TV. 

The longer Richard was here the more he grew on her. The man had managed to actually make her speechless with his witty comebacks and dry British sass. If you would, Richard had put her in her place and Minka didn't feel like being out-sassed at the moment. 

Although not exactly in his lap her head rested on a pillow right up against his leg as they lounged on the couch and watched some mindless talk-show. 

"Seriously, though, how do you know them? You'd think a police officer wouldn't be associated with people like that besides James?" Minka asked him, determined to figure out where his puzzle piece fit in the grand scheme of things. 

Richard shrugged his shoulders, "I never said I was a good cop." he replied with a smirk. 

"That's very reassuring." she replied sarcastically. 

"I met Michael when he was a young lawyer back in the UK. I was a young copper, he was defending one of the assholes I arrested. That asshole just so happened to be Thomas's dad's hired-hand or one of them." Richard explained. "Michael attempted to bribe me by buying beer and slipping me some money."

"And?"

"It worked." Richard chuckled. "A police man's salary sucks," he added. "The guy I arrested would have gotten off regardless so I may as well of take the money for my compensation." 

Minka scoffed and looked up at Richard, "Do any of you people have morals? Jesus, it's like I'm living in a really bad 90s police movie." 

"I still do my job and put away bad guys. I'm just a little richer for doing it." Richard defended. "Tom and Michael are pretty decent blokes. I don't mind helping them out. Lord knows they've made my life pretty damn comfortable and I still get to do what I love. James, however, he's a weird little lad but he's a good guy." 

It honestly terrified her to know how much actual corruption went on and how much of it orbited around Thomas. Honestly, if Minka knew what she knew now, she'd probably not have gotten into his car. 

Before Christopher and when it was just Tom and his bizarre behaviour, she could handle that. But then Chris came into the picture and things started to go in a completely different direction. Even then, Minka thought, she could handle it. Minka could adapt and deal with it whatever may come from it. Even if that meant helping Tom bury a body out in the woods and lie to the police about it. 

As the days progressed on the web got deeper and Minka was no longer able to claw her way out or even rationalise less than half of it. It was now starting to dawn on her that she honestly couldn't get out even if she wanted to. There will always be an x on her back for some reason or another. 

Something would come back to haunt her and without the connections and money that Thomas apparently had, Minka would be left holding the bag after the robbery.

Who's to say Richard wouldn't arrest her for some bogus charge or another cop because she was associated with this whole mess including an apparent corrupt cop?

"Are you ok, Squeakers?" Richard asked with concern, pushing down part of her fluffy pillow to see her face better. 

"I can't get out," Minka replied in a soft miffed tone of voice. Her eyes were staring straight ahead and she appeared to be in shock. 

"Do you want to get out?" Richard asked her curiously. "They're not beating you or forcing sex on you, are they?"

Minka could hear the concerned cop coming out in Richard. She knew that he was overlooking whatever body parts were exposed for marks or indications of abuse. 

"No," she told him truthfully. "I basically hold their balls in my hands." 

He was silent for a while probably actually contemplating this whole situation. The more you actually stopped to think about it the more you realised that this was a six car pile-up next to a trainwreck. 

"Well, I have to give you credit for actually managing to tame Tom," Richard spoke after a while. "I didn't think it was possible for anyone to get him wrapped around their finger let alone a woman. Seriously, the only person Tom was ever 100% devoted to like he is with you was himself. Even James and Michael only got 60% at best." 

Minka rolled onto her side and turned her head up and looked up at him. "I'm not that great," she told him, "You should know that with what you've read."

Fingers ran through her hair lightly and he smiled at her. "Your parent's actions don't define you as a person. You don't have a criminal record and I doubt you've broken any major laws." Richard reassured her. "I think you managed to actually match Tom intellectually and you don't let him get away with shit. You question him when he isn't used to be questioned," he added. "Tom is used to people doing what he says the first time. Plus, you're attractive. That always helps..." 

His speech was cut off somewhere in the middle as Richard's attention was directed outside into the back yard. Confused and a little worried she went to sit up and see what he was looking at, only to have Richard press her back down. 

"Stay down," he instructed her. 

There was a dark firm look on his handsome face as he sat up straight and glared out the window. Somehow between his body and the couch cushion, a gun was produced and he stood up with it in his hand. Richard looked absolutely terrifying. 

"Squeakers, I'm going to escort you upstairs to Tom's bedroom, and I'm going to lock you in his closet. Don't come out until I get you." Richard announced, holding his hand down for her to grasp. 

Shaking from fear she took hold of the large hand and stood, her thighs quivering for entirely different reasons. With the gun in his other hand, finger wrapped around the trigger, Richard led her upstairs to Tom's bedroom and the closet. A makeshift panic room of sorts. 

The door was closed behind her and she heard him locking it with a key securing her in the room. Swallowing heavily and wanting so badly for Tom to come and rescue her, Minka found herself backing up until she hit the wall. Sliding down until her bottom touched the ground Minks brought her legs up, hugging herself defensively while straining her hearing. 

It had become apparent that Richard saw a person or persons in the backyard of her house. Along the property line, they had trees and thick foliage that would make a good hiding place. Minka had to train her mind to not make harmless shadows into killers at night when she was in the living room. 

"Breath," she told herself out loud, "In, and out, in and out!" 

With her anxiety peaked her breathing became erratic and her chest was starting to hurt. Eyes tightly closed she tried to mentally will one of her boys home. Instead, she heard something familiar, the echoing sound of a gunshot, and then two. A third and fourth was given before silence.


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 
> 
> Talk of homicide and blood

Time moved incredibly slow when you're locked in a closet. Minka didn't know how much time had passed exactly but she did know if they didn't free her anytime soon Minka would start to reorganise Tom's closet. 

All joking aside Minka was terrified. She hadn't heard anything since the four gunshots and it made her worry that perhaps Richard had been shot and he was now dead on her back lawn. 

Her eyes started to burn and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Richard was a bit of an asshole but he certain didn't deserve to be shot and killed on her behalf. This was the Chris incident all over again. Minka was the Grimreaper. 

Just as she was about to burst into full blown tears, the door was unlocked and she saw Richard's bloody face, literally. He had blood on his face. Why was there blood on his face?!

She crawled out from her hiding spot on her knees in a rather comical manner before standing up before him, warily looking at him from head to toe. His once white shirt was smeared with blood as well. Richard already looked like a James Bond villain and now he was a dead ringer. 

"Are you...Did they shoot you? Why are you bleeding?!" Minka asked him with genuine fear and worry for his wellbeing. 

"It's not my blood," Richard informed her, somewhat out of breath. "Hand me one of Tom's shirts there and a change of pants. We should be about the same size. I gotta ditch these clothes." 

Without question Minka did as Richard asked, watching in amusement as he disrobed in front of her beside his socks and briefs, handing her his bloody clothing. Of course, now she was considered an accessory to murder. Lovely. Minka will add it to the long list of other illegal shit she's done since meeting Tom. 

"What am I supposed to do with these?" she asked him cautiously. 

"Here, hand them to my love," Richard replied, taking the dirty clothing from her. "I'm going to burn them. Don't go down into the basement." 

He left in a whirlwind leaving her in the closet confused and feeling like an idiot. She had a little blood on her own shirt now from his and quickly tore it off. Disgusted with the mere idea of someone strangers blood on her. 

Snapping back into reality Minka tore after him, "Wait!" she called, hot on his heels. "What's in the basement?! Richard!" she yelled, "What did you put in my basement?!" 

Richard shot her a challenging look before opening their fireplace and tossing his clothing in, turning up the flame base and closing the door. 

Great. This will forever be a soiled part of her home. It was once a relaxing source of heat but now it'll forever be known as the place where Richard burned his blood-soaked clothes.

Not getting the answers that she wanted Minka turned on her heel and darted towards the sliding glass door. He watched her for a moment before chasing after her. Minks managed to step outside before he could catch her and she stumbled upon a patch of blood soaking partially in her grass and on the concrete walkway. 

The crimson liquid was starting to coagulate and thicken in disgusting clots. Minka moved to face Richard who was standing near the door. He didn't look like he knew what to do or say right now. 

This was the first time Minka had ever come across something like that and the smell was something she'd never forget. A sharp scent of iron and something unrecognisable hit her, hard, and she felt her stomach churn. Perhaps the unidentifiable smell was the smell of death?

Minka was no dummy and she knew that there were neighbours who probably heard the mini gunfight. She wasn't about to loudly declare that Richard placed a dead body in her basement. Biting her lower lip to keep quiet she cautiously walked back into her home, plopping down on the couch. 

"It was either him or us," Richard defended, "Where do you keep your cleaning supplies?" 

"In the small closet in the kitchen," Minka answered robotically, staring at the TV in front of her. 

In the background she could hear Richard rummaging around loudly and gathering what he needed for god knows what. Out of the corner of Minka's eye, she saw his figure walking in and out of the house several times. 

Minka's body was completely numb, she wasn't able to comprehend the day's events to right now. Minka felt disconnected as if she weren't even in her body anymore. 

"Don't get any bleach on my grass!" Minka called out to Richard loudly, flinching at how petty that sounded considering the circumstances. 

"Wasn't planning on it!" he called back. "Where the hell is your bloody hose?!" Richard asked, popping his head through the open door. 

"I honestly don't know..." Minka murmured.

Richard nodded his head and spoke "Right," before disappearing again. 

Minka needed a drink. Prying herself up off the couch she floated to the kitchen and opened the door. It took her a moment before finding the bottle of wine. Minks didn't even bother with a glass. She popped the cork off and pressed the bottle to her lips, tipping it back and taking three liberal swigs. 

The adult grape juice warmed her stomach and made her head lighter than before. Leaning back against the counter she tried to get a grip. After all, it was either him or them. A phrase she's been fed before. 

Did her boys even know there was a dead body in their basement? As she raised the bottle back to her mouth she wondered what that conversation was it. 'Oh hey, while you were out I shot and killed a guy, he's in your basement' Because this was completely normal in the world of Thomas Hiddleston. 

"Good god woman, use a glass!" Richard scolded. "What are you a bloody hobo?!" 

If Richard was Michael or one of her boys he'd have taken away the bottle and told her life's' problems can't be solved with alcohol. But this was Richard they were talking about. The corrupt cop. He simply passed her a wine glass before ruffling her hair and leaving with a bottle of bleach. 

"Don't get shit-faced drunk. I need your help later." Richard added with a chuckle before leaving her living room and tending to the pools of blood. 

Minka merely burped softly and took another two swigs of wine straight from the bottle, placing the half finished vessel down on the counter. A little more relaxed she attempted to walk forward only to be hit by a wave of lightheadedness. Minka already felt like she was floating before but now, now, she may as well be walking on the fucking moon. 

Like a good little drunk, she raised her arms out to her sides and attempted to keep her balance as she shuffled into the living room, flopping onto the couch in a pathetic manner. 

Minka was officially drunk but it didn't change anything except her level of anxiety. Warm and fuzzy from the alcohol she sunk down into the plush cushions and patiently waited for someone to come home. 

"I should have brought my wine," Minka complained out loud. 

Sloppily she tried to smack at the remote in a drunken attempt to pick it up, missing the mark completely and only hitting the couch instead. Narrowing her eyes at the invalid object for not hopping into her hand she snarled, giving up. 

"Why are, are you drunk!?" James asked her, falling to his knees. 

Completely caught off guard and startled she jolted back from him, her eyes wide in shock. Where the hell did he come from? Minka never heard the front door open let alone the sound of feet approaching her. 

"Maybe..." Minka smirked, drawing her words out in a cheeky manner. "What's it to ya?!" 

"Jesus," James soured, taking hold of her jaw and turning her head his way getting her complete attention. 

Smiling at him in a dopey fashion Minka attempted to garner a kiss from her Scotsman only to be blocked by Tom coming into the living room with his nearly finished bottle of wine. All in all, there was about two glasses left if that. 

"You drank all my wine!" Tom stated in disbelief, holding the bottle out and taking a good look at the damage, "You drank my 400$ bottle of wine!" Tom looked at Michael who was now in the open doorway watching Richard, "She drank all my wine! I can't believe this..."

Minka raised her hand to her mouth and began to laugh. For some strange reason, the idea of her drinking nearly an entire bottle of expensive wine was hilarious. She was pretty sure when the alcohol wore off and she was puking her guts out it wouldn't be so funny. 

"Hey, James," Minka addressed, her voice far too giddy for the situation. "There's a dead person in our basement!" she laughed. 

"You're hammered," James stated flatly, glaring at Richard as he came into the house with an empty bottle of bleach. 

"What the bloody hell did you burn in my fireplace?!" Tom asked the other British man in a serious tone of voice, his brows scrunched. 

"Clothes!" Minka sang loudly, raising her arms dramatically and falling back on the couch before laughing in a semi-demented voice. 

"That's it, you're going to bed," James told her seriously, grabbing hold of her shirt and hoisting her up. 

Minka swayed on her feet, pleasantly light-headed and oddly happy. James's hands caught her and steadied her before she fell on her ass. Showing annoyance for the first time towards her he helped guide her up the stairs where she fell forward onto the bed. 

James made sure that she was laying on her stomach comfortably before tucking her in and leaving. It didn't take Minka very long to fall into a drunken sleepy stupor. The last thing she thought of before falling into blackness is how much of a crime it was to waste a bottle of wine like this. Minka didn't even have time enjoy the alcoholic high it brought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inappropriate humor is inappropriate but sometimes necessary. Yes, I am demented.


	65. Chapter 65

Despite knowing the truth Minka still wished when she woke up it was all a bad dream. Instead, she was met with a wicked headache, a dry mouth and a queasy stomach. Groaning loudly she kicked the blankets off her and squinted at the time. 

Minka had been asleep for 4 hours although it felt like an eternity. Forcing herself to sit up she immediately regretted it. The room started to spin and the vague feeling of needing to throw up was in the back of her mind. Raising her hands she grabbed her head, massaging her temples lightly. 

Why had she drunk so much wine in one sitting? Oh, right. There was a dead body in her basement. Minka's memory was a little fuzzy but unfortunately, she wasn't completely devoid of the day's activities. 

Straining her hearing she tried to make out any hints of life downstairs. Minka couldn't hear anything. Not the TV or people talking, nothing. They were either in the basement doing god knows what or they weren't here. Which was highly unlikely given the circumstances. 

Standing on shaky feet Minka shuffled softly to the open bedroom door before descending the stairs carefully. Minks was wobbly on her feet at best and falling down two flights of stairs wasn't on the agenda. 

There wasn't a hide nor a hair of anyone when she reached the main floor. Scratching the nape of her neck she honestly debated on whether she wanted to go into the basement, or at least knock on the door. They couldn't possibly of been arrested, right? 

Minka was sure that someone would have woken her up if that had occurred, right? 

Taking a deep breath she stood at the top of the stairs leading down to the basement. Rolling her shoulders Minka tried in vain to convince herself to take a step and knock on the door. She had every right in the world to know what they were doing in there. This was apparently her house as well as Thomas's. 

Crinkling her nose in distaste she swallowed her fears and took a tentative step down to what could very well be considered hell. One step leads to another and she found herself face-to-face with the door. Raising her hand Minka knocked twice and waited for an answer. 

Michael opened the door and used his body to block what little Minka could see into the unfurnished room. Minka attempted to look past him but he only gave her a stern look and moved his body to block her view. 

"This isn't a good place for you to be," Michael spoke to her firmly. 

"Is that body still in my basement?" Minka asked him in an accusing manner. 

Minka took biology in high school and she got an A. She knew damn well what happens to things that have died after a while. Minka didn't want any rotting, leaking, bodies in her basement. She wanted them to get rid of it!

Michael didn't answer her verbally but the firm look on his face was a dead giveaway that she was correct. Feeling angry that they were prolonging this nightmare Minka ground her foot into the floor and placed her hands on her hips. 

"Get rid of it!" She yelled aggressively, making sure that everyone could hear her. "Get it out of my fucking house! Get rid of it, get rid of it, get rid of it!"

Her outburst shocked Michael. His blue eyes went wide and he even stepped back a few paces to reveal James and Tom, who were equally taken aback. Up until yesterday, she was fairly submissive and generally a passive person. Which is still true, but, Minka was reaching her limit and about to break. 

"You need to calm down," Michael spoke softly, raising his hands in a form of defence.

Minka openly scoffed at his futile attempts. Trying to tell an angry woman to calm down was like trying to baptise Satan. She was small but so was a stick of dynamite and if they continued to play with her like this they're going to be mighty sorry. 

"No! I'm pissed off! I expected it to be gone by now! What the fuck am I supposed to do if everyone is in fucking jail!" Minka yelled, pushing past Michael and entering the room. 

She saw a lot of blood and the outline of a man wrapped in the same material as potato sacks and duck tape. Richard was leaning against the wall, amused by her reaction. Tom, on the other hand, was visibly pissed off with her and James was blank. 

"Have the cops been here?" Minka asked no one in particular. 

"Ya, they came when you were passed out drunk from my wine!" Tom hissed, glaring at her. 

Minka glared right back at him and challenged the man which was quickly met by him growling and looking away. Round one of this argument had gone to her. 

"And?!" she hissed, her own hands moving in an exasperated manner. 

"They left, Squeakers," Richard informed her. "I told them it was firecrackers." 

"And they believed that?" 

"Why shouldn't they? They weren't here to witness the sound firsthand and I am a cop. Why would I lie?" Richard chuckled. 

She paused a moment and took another good hard look at the wrapped body ready for disposal. It looked like a very cheap Halloween decoration. Again, another thing that will forever be tainted by this series of events. 

Minka could tell that the longer she stood in the middle of the crime scene and implemented herself, the tension tripled between James, Michael and Tom. Neither man wanted her here and it was time for her to leave. 

"Right, well I'm going to go now," Minka told them in a serious, yet, sarcastic tone of voice. "I don't care how you do it, but you need to get rid of that fucking body. And until you do, no one, and I mean know one," she made sure that Tom was looking right at her as she said it, "Is getting laid in this house until you do!"

Turning on her heel she left them all slack-jawed and stunned. Minka had never threatened to withhold sex, ever, and they knew she had to of been serious. Once she was at the top of the stairs Minka turned to face the open door and the men at the bottom still frozen in disbelief at her "erratic" behaviour. For added measures, she yelled at them once more. 

"Get rid of it!" 

Minka clutched her hands at her side tightly and let out a rather aggressive sound of displeasure, purposely stomping her feet throughout the house and up the stairs. Minka sounded like an elephant and the bottom of her feet actually hurt but her point was probably made. Although, rather juvenile. 

With the door closed, she stripped completely nude and roughly grabbed hold of the remote, placing herself back on the bed and under the blankets. She was still seething with anger for Richard's stupidity and everyone else going along with it. 

Richard could have shot the man in the fucking leg and disabled him before calling the cops. Now that they had another dead body on their hands there wasn't a legal route to fall back on. 

No matter which way they spun it, it was still bloody murder and they were all guilty to a certain degree. Especially Minka because she never bothered to call the cops and rat everyone else out. 

So yes, Minka was pissed off and she felt there was a good damn reason to be. All she could hope for now is that they fixed it and made it go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think anger is an appropriate emotion to be feeling in this situation. Poor Minks is nearing the end of her rope :(


	66. Chapter 66

A few hours later a soft knock on the bedroom door disrupted the bitter cycle of emotions and her replaying events over and over again. Turning her head to the door she moved her lips a few times before saying "Enter"

James slowly opened the door, testing the water before fully jumping into the shark tank. The man didn't look like he knew how to approach her which was mildly amusing. Keeping herself relaxed and emotionally mutual she allowed him to sit on the side of the bed. 

"They're ugh...they went out," James told her, nodding his head. 

"Why didn't you go with them? Now good at digging holes?" Minka asked sarcastically. 

He smiled and grabbed her hand, squeezing lightly, "No, saving lives is more my thing." 

"Richard should do it all. He shot the man." Minka pointed out, shuffling over a bit more and allowing him more space beside her. 

"Well, in his defence Tom did instruct Richard that he should shoot to kill if any 'bad guys' come around." James sighed. 

Minka was speechless that Tom would even say something like that knowing the consequences and what they had to deal with afterwards. Let alone Richard actually following through with what he had said. The man was a bloody cop, he should know that randomly shooting and killing someone was a bad idea! 

Alright, so it was a bad guy and they god lucky. But what happens if the man was a meter inspector for the energy company? Or worse, someone coming into their back yard because they lose a ball or frisbee? 

The only thing that actually kept Minka from completely losing her marbles was the sole fact that the former dead body in her basement was a goon and not some innocent person. 

"We can't keep killing people!" Minka told him seriously. "What the fuck is wrong with you people?!"

James sighed in defeat, he looked exhausted and just as upset as her. "I know, it wasn't my idea. Although, I'm glad it was stopped before it escalated. What would have happened if the man got into the house and shot you, killing you?" 

"I'd get some decent sleep?" 

A dark look washed over his face and he dropped her hand. "Be serious!" James scolded, "You know as well as I do that more than two people would completely devastate with that loss! Richard had a job and he did it well."

It never really occurred to her that Richard was probably their goon. Feeling her headache increase dramatically, Minka grabbed hold of her head and leant back slowly until her back touched the headboard. 

"You do realise what's happening, right?" Minka asked James seriously, turning to face the man, "Whether you're aware of it...or even Tom, he's basically doing what his father is minus the drugs. Hopefully. He's not selling drugs is he?" Minka asked him with worry, voice quivering a bit.

"No," James reassured her, "He's not slinging drugs. And I am aware of what Tom is doing subconsciously. Some things are just...well, it was bred into him. There are certain things that he'll do out of instinct." James tried to explain as best he could. "He was always around a group of people that had a specific purpose. It makes sense that he'd do it naturally on his own. The only difference is, we're his friends and he's not selling drugs."

"But we have a goon that kills people on our behalf." she pointed out dryly. 

"Everyone needs a goon..." James sighed. "Thomas really doesn't like shooting people, I can't because...well, I took an oath to save lives not take them. And Michael just won't."

How was this even her life? If there was a better example of why you shouldn't get into cars with handsome strangers, Minka couldn't think of one. Well, besides being picked up by Ted Bundy. 

"If I tell you something, do you promise to keep it between us and not tell Tom or Michael?" Minka asked him, looking the man directly in the eyes. 

James pondered the question for a few moments before licking his lips nervously and nodding his head. Minks could tell that he was apprehensive about the situation but his loyalty to her was strong enough to no go behind her back. 

"Ya," he confirmed. 

"I don't think I wanna do this anymore. I mean, I'm involved in something I don't want to be," she confessed carefully. "I didn't sign up for this." 

"None of us signed up for this. It just kind of happened." James sympathised gently. "I know it's bad right now but give it time and it'll all mellow out. I promise." 

She didn't necessarily believe him but for the sake of humouring him, Minka nodded her head and silently agreed. James in response gave a knowing look, it was a lot harder to hid her emotions from James than anyone else here. 

"Look, I'll be the first one to admit that this is a fucked up situation," James explained, "But I can guarantee from the bottom of my heart that Thomas never intended for any of this to happen. Hell, he didn't want any of this to happen." James told her, grabbing hold of her hand and stroking the top of it lightly with his thumb, "Tom loves you and he's trying his best to make it right. He'll never admit it but you hurt him earlier by yelling at him like that. There isn't one second in the day since Christopher started harassing you, that he hasn't tried to make the situation better."

Minka wasn't going to apologise for her feelings or how Tom took offence to them. But she did feel guilty in assuming that he wasn't doing anything at all. Of course, Tom never planned on any of this to happen. They were both in the same boat as each other in that sense. 

"I don't wanna sound like an asshole, but, it could be worse. You think the events around Tom are bad? Just think if his brother leeched onto you. And he's the violent one of the two." James pointed out seriously. "After all, you did get into the car...so..."

Taking a deep breath Minka tried to swallow down her urge to smack James. Why did everyone keep throwing that in her face? It was a dumb mistake but it certainly didn't justify anything that's happened to her!

"For a ride so I wasn't walking down the fucking highway!" Minka defended sharply, 

"But you ended up having sex." James pointed out. 

"It could be debated on whether it was consensual or not." she boldly told him. James pressed his lips together tightly as if he was upset at her accusations. "I only agreed for a ride, I was coerced into sex and talked into going home with him."

"I'm not impressed with you accusing Tom of raping you because he's the last man in the world that would actually do such a foul, disgusting thing!" James snapped darkly, narrowing his eyes at her and stiffening his body in a defensive manner. "And if you really truly felt that way, you had every opportunity in the world to fucking leave. Tom wasn't in love with you like he is now. He wouldn't have given a shit if you left. You need to pull your head out of your ass and realise that Thomas is trying to do the very best he can possibly do. We, are trying to help and accommodate you as best as we possibly can as well. Stop being selfish. We're all in the same fucking position as you!" 

With that, he got off the bed and stormed out of the room. Minka was stunned to have the small Scotsman blow up at her like that. It was the first form of aggression that she had ever seen from him, and she didn't like it.


	67. Chapter 67

If Mink was a dead cell phone and a cheap leather wallet, where would she hide? This is the question that she kept repeating to herself as she dug through Tom's closet as quietly as possibly. 

It was pretty amazing what people actually hid in their closets if you really thought about it. Minka had come across many different goodies that she probably wasn't supposed to stumble across. Like, another handgun similar to the one that he used on Chris plus an arrangement of ammo. She also found his passport and immigration paperwork. At least Tom was telling her the truth in regards to his name, age and place of birth. 

All of these things were important to know but they weren't what she was after. Huffing in annoyance Minka placed her hands on her hips and scanned the entire closet once more. She had determined that he hadn't hidden her personal possessions in his closet. 

In reality, the probability of her wallet and phone actually being in the house was nil. Tom had three other houses to hide stuff in and it wouldn't surprise her if either James, Michael or Richard held her stuff. 

Agitated Minka cried out under her breath and rolled her neck. She had a knot in the muscle mass connecting her head to her shoulders and a splitting headache. 

She needed to drink water because the wine had made her dehydrated, but, James was in the bottom half of the house and she didn't want to see him right now. Minka was beyond disappointed with his behaviour towards her. 

Out of all the men in her life, Minka thought James would be easiest to get along with and the one to understand her best. But instead, he accused her of being the fault in this whole situation. Everything was her doing. It was a harsh reminder that she couldn't trust anyone around her. And that was very sad. 

Tom and his gang had been gone for 2 hours now. Minks didn't know if that was a good thing or not. On one hand, it meant they weren't just tossing it into a ditch and coming home. But, on the other it meant they leave more opportunity at getting caught. 

It was her dumb luck that her boys got pulled over by the police for some stupid minor traffic violation only for him to find the body in the back. 

The more she thought about it the more it pissed her off. Her anxiety came in crashing waves leaving her discombobulated and a little mentally hazy. 

Whether she wanted to or not Minka had to go downstairs and get something to drink. Swallowing her pride she walked casually down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

James was sitting in the living room on the couch with a beer. He looked at ease but the aura the man gave off was filled with tension and suspicion. 

Ignoring him she continued into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, sitting at the island and drinking it in relative silence. It wasn't until James came into the kitchen under the ruse of getting a new beer. She wasn't an idiot, he had only drunk about 75% of his beer. 

"Are you...feeling better?" he asked her cautiously, opening the fridge and grabbing another beer, neglecting and abandoning his previous one. 

"No," Minka replied emotionlessly. 

"Well, change it before Tom gets home or you won't like the circumstances," James warned. 

"Are you...threatening me?" Minka asked him seriously, a hint of warning in her voice. 

James moved his mouth around for a moment and took a swig of his beer. "No," he informed her carefully, "What threat am I to you?" James added sarcastically. 

"Well," Minka snapped back just as sarcastically, "You are a man, I'm a woman. Do you honestly need a fucking list?!" 

Blue eyes narrowed and she got a glimpse of "Mean" James once more. Outside Minka was as solid as a rock but inside she was a landslide. Her heart fluttered and then dropped down into her stomach. Minks internal instinct alarm was going off and she wished that knife she pulled on Richard was close by. 

"Don't even go there! You know damn well that I would never do anything to fucking hurt you!" James hissed at her. "I don't know where this antagonistic attitude came from, but you better stop. Picking bloody fights with the people that are looking after you isn't the greatest idea in the world, little girl!" 

The circumstances of her life as of lately were very adult but that the end of the day Minka was still 18. Despite being mature for her age she still acted like a teenager when it came to certain things. Like any teenager stuck in the middle of an infuriating argument, she got up and did what she did best - attempted to storm off until the storm was over. 

Come to think of it, this was the exact series of actions that lead Minka to Tom in the first place. If this wasn't irony at its finest she didn't know what was. 

Instead of allowing her to storm off like a stupid child James actually followed her, aggressively. Feeling threatened Minka tensed her body and sped up her pace. Her 'fight or flight' instinct was kicking in and she wasn't responsible for what happens between her and James. 

Being chased had blown Minka off her original course which was to retreat back into the bedroom. Instead, James had managed to herd her to the front door. This, of course, caused James to become more reactive. 

"You walk out that door I swear to god Minka, you'll regret it!" James swore at her, his voice indicating slight panic. 

"Get away from me!" Minka snapped, turning her head to look at him over her shoulder. 

The moment she touched the door handle James reached out and grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her roughly into his body. She felt herself slam against his chest. Fingers dug into her flesh keeping her from falling down on her ass. 

Naturally, Minka tugged back on his hold in a bid to get free. "Let go!" Minka warned.

James tightened his hold of her arm and refused to let go. He just stood there and allowed her to struggle and fight against him like a solid tree. Whether he was trying to prove his strength or not, she didn't know, but he was taking it better than she thought he would. 

Frustrated that her yanking, pulling and pounding on his chest was doing nothing she raised her leg and hesitantly kneed him in the groyne. Minka felt her knee make contact with his manhood and James instantly released her. 

She didn't knee him as hard as she was supposed to because Minka didn't want to hurt James, she just wanted him to let go of her. 

With James disarmed and doubled over she was able to grab hold of the door and rush outside. No shoes, socks, wallet or phone, Minka was worse off than she was before. It was almost as if everything had come full circle. 

The icing on the three tier shit-cake that was her life, was the downpour happening outside. As she ran up the concrete driveway, barefooted, cold and now soaking wet Minka tried to determine where she was supposed to go now. Left or right? Straight or turn back before the atomic bomb was lit? What would she survive with fewer consequences towards her personal well-being? 

Once at the end of the driveway she made the mistake of stopping and turning to look back at the house. She as met with James running at an incredible rate up to the concrete slab. He reminded her of a raging bull. There was a syringe in one hand and a determined look on his handsome face. 

Minka wanted to run but she was frozen to the spot. The faster he approached the more she tried to force herself to run. The last thing she remembered before hitting the ground, hard, was James tackling her around the waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was starting to worry that this story was getting too fluffy. After all, it's supposed to be a dark, twisted story.


	68. Chapter 68

The cold concrete ground did little to lessen her fall as Minka's back smashed down flat. Minka was winded and the back of her head hit the concrete so hard she tasted blood. Stunned, Minka lay there as James straddled her waist and stabbed her with the syringe a little rougher than he had too on the side of her bum. The sharp sting followed by a throbbing, burning feeling snapped Minka back into reality. 

Yanking the now spent needle out of her butt she tossed it off to the side and raised her arms in an attempt to push him off her. James smirked and pressed more weight down upon her making it impossible for her to shove him off. 

"What...wh...did you give me?" Minka slurred, narrowing her brow. 

Fat, cold raindrops fell on her face and saturated through her clothing and deeper into her skin. Her head was fuzzy, her breathing was slow and heavy and deep inside that warm feeling persisted. 

James leered at her from above, his body bouncing into two. Smacking into each other like a ripple effect. He drugged her. 

"A tranquillizer," James cooed, "Your hysterical love-bug," 

Whatever he had given her rendered it useless to move her arms or legs. Minka just lay there blinking at him rapidly in an attempt to keep the water out of her eyes. 

Slowly James disentangled himself from her body and picked her up. Minka felt like a rag-doll as her arms and legs lay limp uselessly at her sides. 

James carefully walked them down the driveway. He kissed her forehead, brushing the very wet hair out of her face lovingly. She tried to not moan in response but her body betrayed her. If he heard it, James didn't acknowledge it. 

"Why do you have to make things difficult?" He asked her, kicking the front door shut awkwardly. 

Minka fought to keep her eyes open. She was so sedated that words weren't able to leave her mouth. No matter how hard she tried to get her brain to tell her mouth to speak, it wouldn't compute. Terrified she placed her head against his chest and just...waited. 

He could do anything to her in this state and that terrified her.   
The soggy sound of wet socks against a hard floor cut through the silence of the house. James grumbled and muttered under his breath as he adjusted her in his arms and took the stairs up to their bedroom. 

"Do you honestly think you'd be able to run away from us? We'd find you, eventually." James informed her, placing her on the bed lovingly. "You're never going to get away." He added, undressing in front of her. "We have connections all over the city from hospital workers, police officers and even other government workers."

Minka managed to turn her head to the side after a lot of mental battling. Slowly James peeled off his soaked clothing until he was completely nude. He made sure that she was looking at him before gently grabbing his package, massaging it. 

"If you weren't sedated I'd make you kiss my cock better, you little brat." James hissed, holding his flaccid member off to the side as he inspected his sac carefully. "You actually bruised me." He added. "You better pray it doesn't effect my ability to make babies. Thomas promised me a baby with you after he's bred you himself." 

Unable to even begin the process of understanding what he had said to her, she lay there in stunned numbness. James's attention was turned to her and him slowly, carefully, began to undress her. His hand traced over her wet, clammy, breasts and down her stomach to the top of her mound before pulling back and smiling. 

"I'm not a molester," James informed her. "And I'm not a rapist. Although, Your body is tempting." He spoke, holding back a groan. 

"Tired," she whined weakly, rolling her head to the other side. 

Her limbs were heavy as a bag of rocks and it took all her might just to rub her arm against the mattress in an attempt to move it. Lifting it completely upwards was out of the question altogether. 

"That tranquillizer is used in patients suffering from violent psychosis," James informed her, helping her to move back a little. "You'll be rendered pretty useless for a while, love-bug." 

James had slipped back into the caring, loving and if not somewhat naive, James he had been before. As long as she was under control and submissive he wasn't mean towards her, much like Tom. He set about pulling the blankets out from under her and down to the end of the bed. 

"We won't tell Tom about this little slip in judgement." James cooed, crawling into bed behind her. "No, we won't!" 

He snuggled up behind her, drawing her close to his body like he was hugging an important stuffed animal. Covered in warm, dry blankets, her body started to warm and began to tingle uncomfortably. Groaning and kicking out her legs away from James she tried to get comfortable. 

His hands rubbed over her back and upper arms in a bid to soothe her. Minka moaned and buried her head into the pillow. She could feel James's lips on the back of her neck and across her shoulders. 

"You can't behave like a hellcat in heat," James spoke, hugging her possessively. His lips brushed against the shell of her ear and he adjusted his groyne against her bare bum. "I love you but your making things difficult!" 

Minka whimpered and sighed heavily as a response. Her brain still couldn't tell her mouth to make words. Relaxed and oddly comfortable she lay in James's arms and listened to him try and dilute the situation into something that wasn't a big deal. 

Even if some of her basic functions weren't working, Minka could still think. It worried her greatly that James, as a doctor, didn't check her head or determine if she had a concussion. Minka did smack her head hard enough to warrant one. Her back alone must have been bruised. After the incident with Chris, you'd think he would be worried about her ribs and gently healed lung. 

As of right now, Minka was breathing just fine but the drug he injected her with was masking a lot of things. When that wore off Minka was sure that a lot of things would hurt...

"Umm, you're so fucking beautiful!" James moaned behind her, rubbing himself against her lightly. "It's a shame your drugged." He muttered, lips lingering on her shoulder. "Tom would cut off my cock and feed it to me if he knew I made love to you in this state."

Good. 

Like a heavy boulder rolling down a flat trail, Minka sloppily rolled onto her stomach. It was more like an ungraceful flop that causes her useless arms to bounce at her sides and James to chuckle at her.   
"Poor thing," James smiled, his hand on her bare bottom. Playfully he jiggled it under the blankets before smoothing his way up her back and settling in the middle of her shoulder blades.   
"I really hate that you made me drug you. But I couldn't have you run off like that. Tom's under enough stress." James informed her softly. "He's off in the mountains with Michael and Richard burying a body. You can imagine how stressful that is." 

She could, and it wasn't her problem. Minka didn't shoot the man, Richard did. It was Richards problem, and Tom's for telling the man to kill someone.

James remained silent as he lay propped up beside her, knuckles lightly rubbing up and down her spine. Minka hated that she liked what he was doing to her and forced herself to hold in a gentle mewling sound. 

"Beautiful girl," he cooed, slowly leaning into her body and tenderly kissing the nape of her neck. "I sincerely hope you weren't serious when you said no sex," James said, kissing her once more, his hand coming down to cup her bottom, squeezing her plush cheek gingerly. "Because there's a lot of horny, aching men and only one form of release, my gorgeous little sex kitten."   
Instinctively Minka's body stiffened at the statement causing   
James to chuckle lightly.

He was fucking with her, right? Tom would never let anyone else have sex with her besides James, right? Minka couldn't, she wouldn't! 

"No..." Minka moaned out low and slow. 

"No sex?" James asked curiously.

"No" she repeated just a groggy and strained "Just...Tom and you!" She added through a groan. 

James moaned, grabbing hold of her ass with his hand and roughly massaging it. She could feel his leg slip between hers, his soft manhood presses up against her thigh. 

"Do you honestly think Tom and I would allow other men to enjoy the pleasures of your tight little quim?" He growled, padding her bottom. "Let alone cum inside or on your beautiful body? Your mine and Tom's alone. Nobody else is allowed to have you, or we'll kill them."


	69. Chapter 69

"I'm giving her 3mg of Xanax a day! What the Fuck are you thinking giving her 25mg of Librium?!" Minka heard Tom state loudly to James. 

She groaned and clutched the toilet tighter than before, lurching forward and vomiting again. All she had left was bile and every time her body tried to purge the toxins out, her body would strain and tense. 

"I had no choice! The little bitch was going to run away!" James defended. "And you told me you stopped drugging her! How the fuck are you slipping it past her?!" 

Her doctor came to her aid and dropped down to his knees, rubbing her back with one hand and holding her hair back with the other. Minka thought she was dying, literally. 

Minka groaned once more, a bit of drool falling from the side of her mouth as she swayed back and fell against James. He shushed her and stroked her upper arm trying to ease her a bit better. 

"Thomas, you can't bloody drug her smoothies in the morning without her knowledge!" Richard barked, 

"Well, no wonder she fucking OD!" James snapped at them. "Poor thing, here, let's get you in the shower! Cold water to cool you off! That's gotta stop, you can't keep feeding her drugs like that!" 

Oh god. She wasn't going to drink another smoothie or anything liquid Tom offers her ever again! Why was she stupid enough to assume he stopped giving her pills just because he hadn't physically forced it down her throat?

Her legs were heavy and her muscles were straining as James tried in vain to held her to the shower. Minka's body felt like it was on fire and she ran the risk of actually breathing out flames with every deep breath she took. 

"Stop being useless tits and help me with her!" James snapped, his protective doctor instincts kicking in full force. 

Tom came to the rescue and managed to grab hold of her just before James accidentally dropped her. Minka was literally dead weight right now and he couldn't possibly drag her to the shower stall alone.

Minka sunk down to the bottom of the shower immediately, the cold tile soothing her burning skin and providing a morbid relief. 

"You," James addresses to Tom. "Turn the cold water on and get in there with her. Make sure she doesn't lose consciousness! I have to get Romazicon to counter the overdose!" 

James' voice was calm but unusually loud as he left the room with Richard following suit. As soon as James determined that she had overdosed he sent Michael out to get supplies that he needed to treat her. 

From her position on the shower floor, all Minka could see was Tom's feet and part of his shines. His pants dropped the ground as well as the rest of his clothing. Minks presumed the man was nude as he stepped into the shower and tinkered with the valves. 

Carefully Tom picked her up and placed her in his lap as the cold water fell over both of them. Minka thought that the coldness was to keep her alert as a posed to any real medical reason. 

Her head lulled to the side and against Tom's bare chest. Their bodies were covered in goosebumps and she shivered lightly, teeth chattering together. Tom had a worried look on his face as he overlooked her from head to toe.

"I am so, so sorry ladybug!" Tom spoke, sincerity cutting through his voice. 

Minka's necklace was twisted and her ladybug was facing the wrong way. Tom delicately fixed it, setting her bug right side up. He smiled at her weakly, fingertips tracing the side of her face over and over. 

"You shouldn't have been naughty and run away." He playfully scolded in a mocking voice, a single finger bopping the tip of her nose. "Bad, bad, little girl! Lessons learned the hard way, hmmm?" 

She groaned loudly, a wave of nausea coming over her again. Tom helped angle her head so that she threw up on the shower tile, not on him. Minka felt like she couldn't stop her body from dry heaving. The physical activity of throwing up but not actually do it wrecked her body. 

"Are you positive you only have her the Xanax and it was the dose you said?!" James said, coming to her aid like a white knight. 

"Yes, yes!" Tom urged. "Make her better or I'll bury you next to that piece of shit out in the woods!" He threatened darkly. 

Minka felt another stinging pin prick to her bum but it was nothing compared to how she was feeling in general. Lamely she lay in Tom's strong arms and waited for James to do something. 

"I need to hook her up to an IV, she's lost a lot of fluids!" James informed them with worry. "You can't keep drugging her like that!" He scolded Tom, ignoring his threats of death and presumably dark glares. "I didn't know or I would have never given her that much! Tom, she could have died! Librium combined with Xanax is notorious for suppressing the respiratory system." 

"I know that! I took clinical psychologically!" Tom snapped, bundling her closer in his arms. "I had to study drugs and their counter effects in regards to mental disorders!" 

Groaning in the most deplorable, morbid way possible she kicked her leg out trying to shake a Charlie horse cramp. After James had checked her temperature and level of lucidity he switched the water off, leaving her shivering in Tom's arms. 

Protectively Tom hunched over her, nose nuzzling against her cheek. "It's ok", he whispered, "I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you." 

"Here, place this towel around her." James offered, draping it over her body. "We should get her into bed. The Romazicon should be kicking in by now." 

There was no use explaining how that drug worked because apparently Tom already knew. Minka didn't know but she'd like too. All she was aware of is that Tom was still secretly drugging her much to the disbelief of everyone. And as a result of James accidentally overdosed her on a drug that sounds like a 90s European techno group. 

"She's going to be ok, right?" Michael asked with concern. 

"She should be. I caught it in time." James assured him. "I have to take blood work to see what her liver enzymes look like as well as a few other things, though." 

"No more fucking Xanax unless Minka herself asks for it!" Richard warned, pointing at Tom as he placed her on the bed. 

Tom was still nude and unashamed as he paraded around the room trying to get her comfortable in their bed. Minka was also naked but she was too sick to care or acknowledge the fact that two other men had unintentionally seen her body in such a manner. Plus, her eyes were closed so it took away from the embarrassment a little. 

"Ya, I got it!" Tom hissed in annoyance.   
"I'm serious! I can arrest your sources and cut you off!" 

Minks eyes were still closed but she knew that Tom had shown the tough cop a dirty look. The blankets had been pulled down to the foot of the bed. Tom crawled in next to her and quickly covering the both of them. Minka felt him turn on his side and spoon up to her, his arms encasing her in a protective embrace. With her head tucked under her chin, he silently dismissed everyone out of the room. 

It had appeared that Tom's reverted back to the semi-feral overprotective lover that he was when Christopher attacked her. James had to damn near fight him back with a broom just to take hold of her arm and insert the IV hookup. 

"Nasty creature!" James grumbled bitterly in regards to Tom's behaviour. "Fine, I'll leave you two alone!" 

"Don't be a fucking asshole!" Tom commented, adjusting her in his arms. "Where are you going to sleep tonight?"

"Stop fighting!" Minka mumbled out loud. "James, get into bed!" 

"Ya, James. Get into bed!" Tom repeated dryly.

"I will, I have some finishing up to do. Minka, sweet love-bug, go to sleep. Tom, make sure her IV line isn't pinched or tugged on." James instructed lovingly. 

He dotted on the both of them briefly, tucking them in further. James gave them both a kiss on the forehead before leaving out of the room. 

There was a mess downstairs and she caused it. At the beginnings of her overdose Minks stumbled downstairs to her boys. She paused a moment before vomiting everywhere. It was akin to The Exorcist. This unexpected act took everyone by surprise, especially her. 

Beer bottles and wine glasses were dropped and shards of glass, as well as alcohol, littered the kitchen floor. After she had collapsed rather violently, semi-unconscious on the floor, James clued in that she was overdosing. 

"If you promise not to leave me," Tom murmured to her sincerely, "I promise to stop drugging you."

"Deal" Minka groaned.


	70. Chapter 70

"She's going to be alright, though, yes?" Michael asked in concern, handing James a thing of paper towels.

He looked from the pending mess and nodded his head, "Ya, she'll be alright. I caught it before any irreversible damage took place." James assured both men.

"I ugh...I tried to clean this up," Michael spoke, casually waving his hand over the mess in question. "But I just don't have the stomach."

James had cleaned up worse from people he didn't know or love. A bit of throw up wasn't going to send his stomach churning.

"It's ok." James spoke, "I've done this before."

Richard offered to clean up the glass while Michael took care of the alcohol. Once the mess was cleaned up and the floor was disinfected they all sat at the table pondering the day's events.   
There was a lot to say but neither man knew where to start.

"James, can you look me in the eye and tell me truthfully that you had no idea Tom was drugging Minka?" Michael finally spoke, addressing the smaller man.

Right away he became defensive and sat up straight, fluffing his feathers and puffing his chest out. "No! I didn't know!" James defended firmly, "Every morning Tom makes Minka a fruit and vegetable smoothie for breakfast. I didn't think anything of it because she's a picky eater and won't eat most breakfast foods."   
He explained. "Minks has a routine much like Tom that she doesn't waver from. I thought that was the case."

"And she didn't look…high...or off?" Richard pressed in confusion.

"I don't think I've ever seen her not under the influence," James confessed in a voice that indicated he was startled at the revelation. "I mean, the disease is low enough to keep Minka lucid and able to make decisions on her own, but, it still affects certain aspects of her personality for sure."

"You have got to make sure he stops doing that!" Richard told James firmly. "If Minka ever decides to be an idiot and file a police report, they'll use that against him because it's considered a measure of holding her captive."

"And," Michael snapped, "It's not good for her health!"

"That too…" Richard grumbled in agreement.

Tom came into the room and paused. He was wearing briefs this time. He stood there quietly for a moment, looked them over as if he himself was half out of it and shuffled to the fridge.

"Minka bled on my thigh," Tom informed them, taking a drink of water. "She started crying. I made it better, I hate it when she cries. You need to disconnect her IV or...I don't know. She can't keep bleeding all over my washcloth's.

"Your sympathy is astonishing," James informed him. "Her body bleeds every month so you can have an heir. It's not an inconvenience."

Knowing full well that Tom wouldn't respond to that James just sighed and got up. As predicted Tom just stood there and expected him to deal with this sensitive manner. Tom simply couldn't grasp the emotional or significance behind it. He just saw it as a foreign situation that he couldn't deal with. Men were sometimes weird like that.

As he descended the stairs he could hear the man defending himself. No doubt Michael would have scolded him for his juvenile behaviour towards something so natural.

Shaking his head he entered the room. Minka was laying propped up a bit while watching TV. Smiling warmly at her James leant forward, kissing her forehead lovingly.

"I'll unhook your IV so you can attend to what you need too," James spoke.

"I bled on Tom's thigh. I completely forgot to change my...you know." She sighed in defeat.

"It's alright love-bug, these things happen. Tom isn't used to being around a woman like this. Yes always been funny when it came to a woman's cycle."

Patiently he held her walk to the bathroom. James lingered because he knew that she'd need a little help. Minka cautiously handed him the soiled washcloth. Her actions were hesitant and he gathered that Minks wasn't sure if she should do that.

James took the cloth and began to wash it out without hesitation or snide remarks. At this point in their journey, James was still glad Minka got her period. It meant she wasn't pregnant and she was healthy.

"Tom wasn't rude he was just...I don't know. He looked stunned." Minka spoke, tending to what she needed to.

Once the cloth was rinsed James turned back to her and gently began to clean her off. He made sure that Minka was nice and clean before repeating what he had before, tossing the cloth into the hamper after.

"As I said before, it's nothing personal. It's just something that makes him uncomfortable for whatever weird reason." He assured, helping her back to the bed. "I personally don't mind."

"You're a doctor, your not supposed to mind." Minks pointed out.

"True," 

James stood part ways between the bed and the doorway. He was unsure and uneasy as to whether he should leave her or not. Minka looked up from where she had settled down. A timid look akin to a scared puppy was on her face. Big doe eyes staring at him and waiting for his next move. 

'Fuck it' he, though, pulling off his shirt and kicking off his sweat pants. Turning the main light off he then crawled in beside her. James took his side spot on the bed which was closest to the window. Tom held down the fort with him insisting on being by the door. Minka, of course, was in the middle where she ought to be. 

"Come here," he spoke softly, his arm carefully coming around her waist. 

Instantly he felt her relax in his embrace. A collective deep sigh left Minka's body as she sunk down in his arms. James couldn't leave her here by herself. Emotionally she was fragile and someone needed to monitor her anyways. Judging by Tom deliberately staying downstairs he was avoiding Minka until she was asleep. That was Tom's way of admitting that he felt guilty for his behaviour, he avoided the person at all costs. 

"You've had a rough day, love-bug, go to sleep." James soothed. 

"James," Minka murmured in a groggy manner, yawning lightly for prosperity. 

"Yes, little one?" 

"Don't you ever attack me like that again!" Minka spoke with a surprising amount of anger for someone so sleepy and worn down. "I would like to have one man in my life that I'm intimate with who I can trust not to attack me." She added. 

James could argue and say it was her fault he tackled her in the first place, but he chose not to. Instead, he bit his tongue and politely apologised. No matter what he couldn't have allowed her to rub off like that. Not when she was still half drunk and irrational. This was a safe neighbourhood but it was the weather, the lack of essentials like ID, cash and phone as well as the fact that they were kind of in a weird in-between area.

They were too far away from the city to be considered urban and too close to the city to be seen as urban. The main way to the house was by the highway. James wasn't going to let her run barefoot, drunk and hysterical down the side of a highway. Tom would kill him if anything happened to her on his watch. As it was, the overdose and minor marks he caused were still being battled over. James hadn't heard the last of that argument and he didn't think they'd be waving a peace flag anytime soon either.

He wasn't proud of the fact that he had to tackle the love of his life to the ground or jab her in the ass with a needle filled with drugs, but, it was necessary and James wasn't going to dwell on it for too long. 

"They both left," Tom announced as he came into the room. "Richard's hubby was pitching a fit over text message because he wasn't home yet." He yawned, sitting down in front of Minka, his back to her. 

Slowly he turned to face the now sleeping young woman. "I don't like it when she bleeds," Tom spoke softly, stroking his finger down the bridge of her nose. "It makes me think she's injured and I can't handle that. She's not supposed to be the one that bleeds."


	71. Chapter 71

Much to the distaste of James and Tom, she had taken it upon herself to disconnect from the IV line, which left her pacing back and forth in front of both men. 

"Let's not downplay the fact that you tried to run away last night," Tom told her flatly, crossing his legs. "And you kicked James in the nads." 

"I used my knee..." she dryly replied, turning to face him. 

"Regardless, it fucking hurt and I have a bruise on my sac!" James snapped. 

"Then you shouldn't have chased after me and grabbed by wrist!" Minka defended. 

Tom turned to look at the other man with a glare. Clearly, James had neglected to tell him that and the bruise she carried around her delicate wrist wasn't from her fall. James didn't react to Tom like she thought he would. Instead, he just sat there emotionless. 

"Regardless, you can't be running away." Tom finally spoke once more. "It's not safe and you have no resources. Do you honestly want to be a homeless brat roaming the downtown core? A predator will find you and eat you up, little girl." 

"Ya, you're attractive." James added, "A pimp will seek you out, smooth talk you and the next thing you know you're ass is for sale." 

"I see it all the time. There's a huge human trafficking ring that happens down there." Tom informed her seriously, worry and upset written on his face. "Someone will take you and I'll never get you back. You'll be in Eastern Europe."

"Or with your dad." Minka sarcastically spoke, raising her eyebrow at him. 

Tom sighed heavily and leant forward. Fingers rubbed at his temples and Minka waited for him to blow up at her for such an ignorant comment. 

"You'd more than likely go to my brother and I doubt he'd use you for that," Tom admitted finally. "He'd probably keep you in his bed."

Internally she shuttered at his revelation. Minka felt like less of a person right now and more like a disposable entity. She knew that they were trying to scare her verbally into not trying to run away again. Regardless, it wasn't working like they thought it would. 

"I'm going back to work next week which means that James will be with you during the day," Tom informed her. "Since the incident with Chris, I'm no longer able to bring you into the office with me." 

That was both good and bad news. It was good because Minka didn't like sitting in his office but it was also bad because, well, Minka wasn't so sure if she could trust James like she had before. 

The hesitant look on her face must have been deciphered by James for what it was, apprehension towards him. 

"Honestly," James scoffed. "We've never had any problems until your little attitude developed. I hardly see why you're acting like it's the end of the bloody world." 

"You'll be fine," Tom assured her. 

"I'm starting in a few weeks and I'll be doing the graveyard shift," James informed her. "So you'll be with me during the day and with Tom during the night."

Lovely, Minka had no way of escaping even if she wanted to give a repeat performance. Overwhelmed she went back to the bed and sat there, with her back against the headboard and stared off into space. Her brain was going so fast Minka couldn't concentrate on one specific subject even if she tried. 

"Are you alright?" James asked her, 

"No," Minka replied seriously, still staring straight ahead. "But that's not really surprising, is it?"

"Well, you're your own worst enemy," Tom informed her. "You wouldn't be going through half the shit you are now if you hadn't of brought it on yourself." 

Slowly she turned to look at him with a look of disbelief. This was the third time in two days that someone's accused her of being at fault for this whole situation. All Minka had done was accept a ride down the road...

"Are...are you seriously?" Minka asked him in disbelief, her jaw slightly a gap. 

"You have to admit you have an attitude problem." Tom defended blandly. 

"I...I have an attitude because of the situation I'm in!" Minks hissed, adjusting her leg aggressively on the bed. "For fuck sakes, Richard killed a man in by backyard and you kept it in our basement for hours! That's not normal! How am I supposed to process that and function under these circumstances?! I can't even go in the basement anymore or go into the backyard without picturing the blood pool on the walkway!"

Nothing of what Minka had said registered with Thomas. He just sat there staring at her as if she had two heads and a tail. James was a bit more sympathetic however and he gave her a sad look that made Minks feel sort of pathetic. She wished that sh was as emotionally jaded as them and just not give a shit. 

Clearing his throat Tom replied, "If it persists I'm sure we can have a medication prescribed to help your mood." 

"I don't think I need any more pills, thanks." Minka snapped, raising her arm up to show them where the IV port still clung with medical tape. 

It was a grim reminder of what had happened last night. Despite James's quick actions, she was still feeling the aftermath. Her whole body felt like she was hit by a train while her stomach was sour and her head throbbed. Minka felt weakened and exhausted.

Weakened and exhausted wasn't a good state to be in, period. 

"If you hadn't of freaked out I wouldn't have stabbed you in the arse with a needle." James defended, shrugging his shoulders. 

They apparently didn't understand the flaw in their logic and Minka wasn't capable of explaining it in a manner that they'd get. The only person who appeared to get the gravity of the situation was Michael. Why couldn't she just live with Michael?

Minka sighed in annoyance, "I'm not arguing with you anymore." she informed him. 

"Who's arguing? We're merely stating the facts." Tom responded. "If you'd have kicked me in the gonads you'd be in a lot worse condition than James left you."

"You do realise that if you had hit me a little harder you could have ruptured one of my testicles and it would forever hinder my ability to have children? I actually want to have a child at some point in my life." James told her seriously. 

"Ya, with me as the carrier." 

"You act like it's a crime against nature to have a child with a man you supposedly love," Tom spoke darkly, narrowing his eyes. "He's not some bizarre alien from outer space."

Why in the hell was Tom even telling her this? When she first met him he wouldn't let another man look at her for longer than five minutes let alone carry on with what James was doing. He went from apprehensively allowing James to be part of their relationship under the guise that it was a security measure. 

Minka wasn't even sure if Tom was holding James to the same standards as he had before in regards to her safety and his purpose. It made her wonder if there was more to the situation than what Tom and James were willing to admit. That was another conspiracy theory for her to obsess over in an unhealthy manner. 

"You have to stop giving me mixed signals." Minka expressed to Tom. "You can't make me think one thing and then do a completely different thing!" 

"What are you talking about?" James asked her in confusion. 

"What the hell is happening between the three of us?!" Minka asked, using her hands to point at the two men in front of him. "Tom, you had made rules, those don't exist anymore! I'm starting to feel like you two were in a relationship and I was the intruder. But you decided to keep me because you both are attracted to me and have feelings..." 

James had wide eyes while Tom just sat there completely uninterested in her rather shocking accusations. 

Tom moved his mouth around a little before stating, "If that was the case is it really a big deal?" he asked her curiously. "We get along together as a good triad, we fit." 

James was still wide eyed and in shock. That either meant that she was right or he was mortified she had thought that. Minka would like him to say something, anything, besides sit there and look like he's seen the devil. 

Minka was feeling the last bit of her sanity slipping and she got off the bed slowly, giggling to herself. Both men looked perplexed and had enough concern to actually follow her into the kitchen. Tom watched as she pulled out the last little bit of his expensive wine and poured it into a tumbler. 

She drank it before James had time to grab it away from her. This changed things dramatically and honestly, Minka didn't know how she should feel about this. Sudden their roles were reversed and Minka was the bad guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round and round it goes. Where this story ends, nobody knows.
> 
> *Oh come on. We're all thought about That theory at least once*


	72. Chapter 72

"She hasn't said anything. All Minka's done is just stare at the wall." Tom spoke, his voice frantic and disconnected from his usual calm demeanour. 

Lee exchanged a look with both Michael and Richard before kneeling in front of the young woman on the couch. He shone a flashlight in each eye to determine if they'd get a response, well, biologically. 

"How long exactly has she been in this state?" Lee asked with major concern, pinching her skin lightly in the hopes of garnering a response. Instead, all he got was Minka sitting on the couch, silently, staring at the wall. 

"10 hours," Tom hesitantly admitted.

Lee shot him a look of utter disbelief. James looked completely ashamed that they let it go for that long. He was a doctor, he knew better! This kind of gross negligence can get his license yanked. 

Standing up he took a deep breath and tried to choke down his anger for this situation. Richard had been telling him about this whole fiasco and he wasn't a fan. Hell, Lee wasn't a fan of Tom, to begin with, but this was the icing on the cake. 

"Congratulations, you two psychopaths have finally managed to break an actual human being." Lee spat sarcastically. "I'll have to run more tests but I'm fairly certain she's had some sort of a mental breakdown. Minka needs to be committed and she needs to be treated properly." 

It wasn't going to be that simple, however. Lee had been around long enough to know that Tom's shenanigans would prevent any form of control being taken away from him. Unless Minka snapped back to reality real soon Lee was prepared to go to war over the custody of her. 

"Why the hell did you wait 10 hours to seek help, James?" Lee asked him seriously. 

"I didn't think it was that bad." James lied, not convincing anyone in the room. 

"James, I'm the head of a psychiatric ward. I'm lied to all the time. Don't bullshit me. You know as well as I do that if someone were to report for this, you'd come under investigation with the medical board." Lee informed him. 

That caught Tom's attention and right away they could see his protectiveness over James peak. His chest puffed out and the hands at his side's balled into fists. This caused a chain reaction and Richard stood in front of him as his own form of protection.  
"Alright, alright. Tell me the events of the last 24 hours." Lee demanded gently. 

Even with the tension in the room, Minka was unwavering. She remained frozen albeit adjusting her legs or hands every once in awhile. Lee noticed how her breathing was slow, steady and even. Almost like a living doll. 

"She might actually be catatonic." Lee corrected, kneeling down once more with his little flashlight. Again, her pupils dilated as they were supposed to and she was blinking. "What the fuck did you two do to her?!" He added in an accusing tone. 

"Nothing! Your precious beau is the one that started it all!" James defended fiercely. "He…"

Raising his hand Lee stopped him mid-speech "I don't want to hear about it." 

"No of course not, you never do! You fucking hypocrite!" James snapped. "We didn't do anything to Minka physically or mentally, she's very much loved!" 

Lee gently took hold of her hand and let it go to see how she responded. The hand didn't remain in mid-air and she didn't drop it down limply either. Slowly Minka placed her hand back on her lap furthering his theory that perhaps she was somewhat catatonic or coming out of a catatonic state. 

"So, if I'm remembering correctly," Lee addressed the small group of men that formed a loose circle around Minka. "We have a dead body, an attack on her and a drug overdose. All within 24 hours. Or is there something else Richard kept from me?" Lee asked, looking right at Tom. 

"No," he grudging replied through gritted teeth. 

Lee gave a look that indicated he didn't take Tom's word for it. "Ugh huh, well, I don't believe you but I'm not in the mood to argue. Taking everything into consideration from the very beginning I'd say you two jackasses managed to literally make her brain shut down. Minka couldn't process everything so like a computer, she got the blue screen of death," he spoke sarcastically, "And her mainframe completely shut down. Right now, she's rebooting. Hence the catatonic state." 

Tom overlooked Minka, worry etched on his face. "So what does this mean long term?" 

The man had previously paced back of forth anxiously behind the couch making Lee slightly nervous. Especially since Tom's pacing was aggressive. Lee had seen that type of reaction from violent patients before. 

"I don't know and I won't know until she's back up and running completely," Lee answered. "Best case she comes out alright and only has to deal with you two. The bad case is that she'll need further treatment which includes medication and therapy. I mean," he continued, "I think she needs that anyways but it's not necessarily mandatory." 

"So what are we supposed to do just leave her there?!" Tom asked emotionally. 

"Tom, your not an idiot. You have a degree in psychology. You tell me?" 

"Child psychology!" Tom corrected. "Kids don't do this!" He added, using his hands to gesture at Minka.

Lee shrugged his shoulders and replied "They would if they've been through what she has. You both need to stop fucking around here and get your shit together. This is a living human being. She's not a puppet or a plaything." 

"We're aware of that!" James replied with surprising aggression. "We're trying to do the best we can for the circumstances. It's not easy on us either." 

A migraine was festering in Lee's head as he listened to them men banter back and forth, accusing each other of stupid shit. Michael would like to think he wasn't to blame and although he hadn't done anything directly to cause it, he also didn't do anything to kerb it. For whatever reason Michael was the ringleader that kept Tom and James in check as well as his partner. Tom listened to Michael, although grudgingly. 

"You're arguing isn't helping." Lee reminded them.   
"You're all guilty to a certain degree and if you don't figure it out, I'll take custody of Minka and place her in a safe environment!" 

"Fucking try it, mate!" Tom hissed, glaring daggers at Lee. "Minka belongs at my side and I'm not letting you take her away from me! I am doing the best that I can with what I have to work with!" Tom added, pointing at the taller man. 

Minka was slowly starting to become more lively and adjusting herself a bit better. Lee wanted her to speak or make a noise. 

Ignoring Tom's idol threats he requested his help in getting her to stand. Either man grabbed hold of her arms and lifted her. She didn't fall forward instead Minka stood on shaky legs. Slowly she shuffled forward, tentative, ginger steps. 

"You, my dear, need to start moving around a bit," Lee told her. "Get some function back into you." 

"I know you don't like me, and the feeling is mutual, but I do care about her. I'm trying." Tom spoke sincerely, carefully watching her as he helped manoeuvre her around the living room. 

Despite her walking it didn't appear that Minka was getting better she was remaining steady, which was better than nothing in Lee's opinion. Anything was better than her sitting like a pretty little doll.   
Eventually he wanted to get her into bed where it was quiet. 

"We care about her." James corrected, trailing closely behind them with his arms raised heavy in an attempt to grab her if she fell. 

"As do I," Michael stated sincerely. "And…I'm willing to take her into my home for a bit of a rest if it's needed. I have a break in my work schedule where I just have paperwork I can do at home" 

"That's probably a good idea." Lee agreed. "It'll give her time to reboot properly and James Tom to figure something out. Because you can't be going down this track. She had a mild catatonic episode now, next time it might be much worse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this OCD where I have to make all the men in my story connected with one another. Naturally Lee goes with Richard. And that's it, that's all. No more characters the cast is complete, I promise.


	73. Chapter 73

"You can't take her!" Tom insisted nervously, chewing on the side if his thumb. "You're not taking her!" He corrected, "I refuse to let you. She needs to be here with us." 

Michael looked down at his wrist and noted how Tom's fingers wrapped around it in a desperate attempt to keep him there. 

“I advise you to let go of my arm, and I'm not taking her!” Michael warned. “You need to look after her better. And stop telling her it's her fault because she's accepted a ride from you. It's not her fault!” He added, taking the stairs quickly before Tom had a chance to cut him off once more. “It's your fault and you damn well know it!” 

“How is it my fault?!” Tom asked offended. 

“You could have just given her a ride.” Michael dryly stated, entering the bedroom and approaching the bed. 

Minka was sleeping now which was a step up from catatonic. James sat beside her in the bed, monitoring the IV drip and a machine tracking her vitals. Lovingly he stroked her hand with his fingertips. 

Tom hadn't argued back making him think that perhaps Tom was somewhat aware of his guilt after all. This didn't start as a one-way offence. Both Minka and Tom were equally to blame but Tom even more so because he's an older adult and, well, quite frankly he should have known better. So Michael was holding him accountable for it. 

“Are we still thinking this dynamic is working?” Michael asked curiously. 

“Yes,” James defended, looking up from her bedside. “We get along just fine we’ve just hit a rough patch. And you're not removing her from the home. I'm a doctor as well and I do know what's best for her. 

Michael looked right at him and in his best lawyers tone addressed him, “Then act like one. Leaving her in that previous state for that long was gross negligence and you know it, James. The medical board would shit its pants if they found out.” 

“We’re moving,” Tom announced out of the blue catching everyone off guard. “This house is tainted now. It's driving   
Minka insane, she can't shake the memories of what happened.” 

It was clear by the look of utter confusion on James’ face he had no idea about this plan. This was exactly what Michael was harping on them about. You couldn't have one hand not know what the other was doing and expect good results. Now, this little declaration from Tom was noble but it sent people into a scramble because it was short notice. 

James didn't do well with spur of the moment things, never had. Whereas Tom could be impulsive and just do something without regard for consequences, James had to have it all planned out and in front of him on paper so he can follow the step-by-steps. 

“Oh we are, are we?” James asked with mixed emotions, “Where are we going exactly?” 

Tom cleared his throat and replied “Nowhere right now until Minka is back on her feet. After that, it's up for debate. But we can't keep Minka in a toxic environment like this.” 

Michael was staying out of this debate. It was hard to make heads or tails of this situation. He sure as hell couldn't come up with a solution. He wished Tom would have just kept driving and ignored Minka in the first place. And that's only because she's too naive, innocent and a bunch of other descriptive words. 

“There had to be something to nudge her over the edge like that.” Michael subtly accused. “One of you did or said something that caused whatever thread of sanity she had to snap. What was it, and don't lie to me either. I'm not Lee.” 

There was an exchanging of looks between the two and once more James silently elected Tom to speak for them. Tom cleared his throat and had a look of apprehension on his face. Clearly, he was thinking about something but couldn't figure out how to word it properly. Waiting patiently Michael sat at end of the bed. 

Besides him, it was visible that James was very uncomfortable and defensive. His body language was still and uninviting. It made Michael wonder even more as to what had happened in his absence.

“Well, I mean...She's under the impression that she's the interference.” Tom spoke cryptically.   
He didn't understand what Tom had mentioned by that. Interference to what? 

“What?” He asked in confusion, “I'm not following here.” 

Neither man said anything they just stared at him. Of course in the very very back of his mind, there was always that question regarding just how close Tom and James’s friendship really was but it had never physically been spoken out loud. 

“Oh…” Michael added, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. “I can...Yes, I can see where that would affect someone.” 

What was the proper protocol for a situation like this?   
Regardless Tom would never outright admit anything because that's just his personality. He's fiercely guarded when it comes to personal manners. James wasn't going to tell him anything either because he knows it would upset Tom. Plus, given the nature of the issue, he was sure that James was just as quiet about it for personal reasons. 

If they were a secret couple with interesting sex lives they certainly kept it hidden well and fooled a lot of people, including him. Michael had sworn up and down they weren't queer or bisexual. In fact, he remembered assuring Minka that very thing. 

Personally, Michael had never been the one to interrupt a relationship like it was implied Minka had, so he had no idea what that felt like. He was sure that it hurt, badly. Especially if you're under the impression from the start that your lover was your own. Not someone already spoke for. 

“Regardless,” Michael spoke calmly, “I don't care it's none of my business, but, you need to work this all out if you wanna remain functional... on whatever level you choose,” Michael added with a hesitant pause. 

Minka moaned lightly and rolled awkwardly onto her stomach, the arm holding the IV tucked under her body. James gingerly took her arm out from under her and against the mattress.

Michael couldn't deny that they loved and cared about her. They just had a fucked up way of showing it. 

“Look, I can't hold Lee off forever. He's going to be asking whether I followed through with what I had said or not.” Michael told them. “I don't want to deal with that primadonna. I have enough headaches in my life as it is. But I will take her for a bit if you don't figure it out.” He added with a truthful warning. 

“You can't have her because you'll fall in love with her and won't give her back.” Tom warned darkly, “Minka has that unique charm.” 

There was a nagging feeling in his gut that told Michael he should take custody of Minka. The only problem was, it would be impossible for him to do so without falling under potential harm. James nor Tom would allow him to step one foot out the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be away for a bit so I'll try to get something posted that's a little better/longer than this.


	74. Chapter 74

__

"Nobody is going to take you from me." Tom cooed, stroking the bridge of her nose with his finger pad. "My precious ladybug. Daddies sorry for being such a brute."

His arms had enclosed around her like he did in the very beginning. Minka whimpered softly and nuzzled her nose into his chest, snuggling closer. Behind her, the bed dipped and James curled up behind her, his own arms overlapping and entwining with Tom's. Minka felt warm and comfortable in this morbid snuggly.

She knew it was boarding on wrong to be so content and comfortable. Minka should be still pitching a fit and denying them the right to hold her like this.

Since James had taken out the IV line and freed her she was able to move around easy. Stretching she adjusted her arm so that she was touching the both of them.

"My little love-bug." James moaned from behind her, placing his lips on her shoulder and kissing it tenderly.

Before Minka didn't find this nearly as awkward as it was now. Not before she came to the conclusion that Minka was, in fact, the apparent "Other woman" judging by the tone of voice Michael had used last night he was just as surprised.

"Can you be honest with me?" Minka asked weakly, her eyes still closed.

"I always have," Tom admitted truthfully.

"Yes, of course," James replied hesitantly, knowing damn well where this was going.

After a moment of pause and trying to word her question correctly, Minka spoke. "You told me I was the only one you actually loved and felt an emotional connection too.

That was more of a statement than a question and Minka could snack herself for it. She felt James stiffen behind her defensively. Minks worried that perhaps she had offended the man somehow. At some point, Minka was sure that Tom fed James that same line.

"I told you-you were the only _woman_ I felt that way about, and that's completely true. You are the only _woman_ that I've ever loved or had a deep emotional connection with." Tom corrected defensively as politely as he could. He placed enthusiasm of the gender he used.

James visibly relaxed behind her after hearing Tom's reply. No doubt he was relieved at not being dismissed and cast off to the side.

Even though it was sneaky Tom did say that she just didn't interpret it that way, and why should she? Minka shouldn't have to read between the lines and play detective in order to determine if the man she's with isn't previously engaged with someone else.

"James, where were you when it was just me and Tom?" Minka asked.

"Out of the country," James replied trying to hold down the grudge in his voice. "Look, Minka, it's not like that. I have my house and Tom has his. We're not together like that."

"James, honestly." Tom sighed. "Give it up. She's too fucking smart. This is Minka, not a dumb cunt we brought home from a bar."

It was surprising to hear Tom say something like that. It was an underhanded compliment. For him to admit such a thing was probably a big step. This was normally James's schtick.

"Look," James addressed lovingly, yet, firmly, "This is the type of thing that can get you killed, especially Tom. We've taken great measures to keep it hidden. Including me buying my own apartment."

Now it was Minka's turn to stiffen in their arms as she tried to digest what James was saying to her. This was more of a shock to her than finding out Tom's dad was an organised crime leader.

Minka was mad, no, she was pissed, livid even! Tom had lied to her! He made her believe that he was single. Thomas cheated on poor James with her and he was alright with this?! This wasn't something both men planned she knew this because Tom told her numerous times.

"But…but you had to be mad, right?!" Minka asked, her voice begging for James to be truthful and admit to being crossed with Tom.

She turned a little in Tom's arms so that she could see James a bit better. He lay there with his eyes closed, lips twitching.

"Of course I was pissed." He admitted. "I was very mad. Until I was around you and realised that I too love you and find you attractive."

"I think I'm.gonna throw up," Minka admitted, wiggling out of their embrace and ungracefully hoping over Tom and into the bathroom.

Minka had never been so upset before that she actually throw up because of it. Her heart was racing and she felt the adrenaline rushing through her veins. This was all bigger than she and Minka weren't sure if she could make sense of it or cope.

It wasn't a huge shock to find that James had trailed in after her while Tom remained in the bed, like a fat proud lion. Holding her hair back while she threw up was below his kingly duties.   
Lovingly James rubbed her back as he knelt beside her. Her hair in his hand as he tried to ease her. Minka had gotten sick so much in the past 24 hours that her stomach muscles were screaming for mercy.

"Once Tom and I had mutually agreed that we could make this work, we decided to keep that aspect from you on purpose. We knew you wouldn't react well to it." James explained.

"Oh god, I'm a fucking whore! I slept with another man's boyfriend!" Minka groaned, resting her forehead on the toilet seat.

"Tom's the one that decided to sleep with you." James pointed out. "You didn't know, I didn't even know until a week before I flew back into the country and that was right before you were attacked. Tom called me when you guys were at camp."

"But why?" She whined pathetically, prying herself away from the toilet and sinking pathetically onto her ass.

"I love Tom, I have too much invested in him to just…walk away. And up until you, he's been loyal." James admitted, carefully washing her face and neck with a cold wet washcloth. "We both like women, obviously, but Tom more than I. Every once in awhile we wanted the company of a woman and we'd have a threesome." He explained further. "I knew you had to be some kind of special for him to have sex with you without me present."

"This doesn't make me feel better.…" Minka softly replied.

"It was only a matter of time until Tom brought home a woman," James told her with a sigh, helping her up off the floor. "Does it really surprised you that Tom has to have both genders? He's greedy like that, Minka. I'm just grateful that he brought home, someone, I like as well."

This wasn't normal. James wasn't supposed to be this submissive. He was supposed to be angry. What kind of man shrugged his shoulders and "went with it" when their long term lover went out behind their back and brings home a new lover. They all got along, sure. But what would happen if she and James didn't like each other? Would he just politely stand off to the side and allow Tom to carry on as usual?! His lack of spine and masculine instincts infuriated her sometimes.

"How can you allow him to just rule over you like that?" Minka asked him seriously, concern in her voice for him.

"It's just my personality." James shrugged, "And it's not as bad as you think. I actually have a good amount of control over Tom.   
He listens to me when I tell him to do things. I can alter his moods." He added, brushing her hair to the side. "Just because I'm not throwing punches and screaming at people doesn't mean I'm not dominant or in control. I just go about it in a way so that people don't even realise I'm doing that. I was pissed, ok? I screamed at Tom when I learnt he cheated on me. It hurt, I was hurt. But then I saw how much you meant to Tom and how well you treated him. You showed unconditional love, like me, even though he's put you through hell."

James kissed her on the forehead before resting his head against hers. She'd kiss his mouth but she hadn't brushed her teeth yet. So instead they stood there in this bizarre show of affection. There was so much to process now along with everything else that Minka wasn't sure if she could.

When Lee was here she was able to hear and remember a little of what he had said. The thought of having a complete meltdown and ending up in the loony bin was terrifying. Fuck,   
Minka was damn close to being admitted before she met Tom. It appeared that he merely sped up the paperwork.

"Is this it, is that all?" Minka asked him desperately. "There are no more surprises? You and Tom don't have any kids I'm not aware of right?"

James chuckled at her softly. "No, no babies. Before you neither of us liked women that much," He told her, rubbing her upper arms. "Tom wasn't going to donate his sperm to a woman he couldn't stand to be around or he saw as inferior, and I'm gayer than I am bi so my interest in reproducing was significantly low."

Hearing him confess that was…shocking. Especially since the man had an insatiable appetite for sex when it came to her.

"What the hell are you two doing in there?!" They heard Tom call impatiently. "Get back to bed. Minka needs to rest!"

"I wasn't aware you were a doctor?" James smiled, guiding Minka back to the bed.

"I'm a lot of things." Tom sarcastically replied. "And I heard your conversation, I'm touched, really."

"Your tact never ceases to amaze me," James spoke blandly.

Now Minka knew why they bickered like an old married couple. They were an old married couple…

She crawled into the bed, settling between the two men. Now more than ever she was starting to question whether her mother was right after all. Minks was always told that she was a little succubus. A tart even that attracted men wherever she went.

"Are you ok?" Tom asked her with concern. "You look off."   
How nice of him to notice her newest mental meltdown.

"My mother told me I was a whore, I guess she's right. She always called me a succubus." Minka stated in disbelief, her eyes wide as she stared straight ahead.

Tom turned his body to face her better. He looked upset at her statement. "Your mother is jealous because you're an attractive young woman. Your energy and aoura attract people to you. There's something..." He paused, unsure of which word to use.

"Magical," James suggested.

"Yes, magical. Your not a whore, for the millionth time. I placed you in this position, you didn't know. It hurts to know that I've placed you through all this." Thomas confessed warily. "But I'm not responsible for how life turns out sometimes. All I can do is try and make sure everything levels out."

"And we can't do that love-bug if your hysterical and acting out," James added, grabbing her hand in his. "You're starting to worry Michael, he thinks that perhaps we're not looking after you properly. You don't want to leave us, do you?"

James’s voice was soft and soothing as he spoke to her. The way he held her hand and ran his thumb up and down the soft top made her relax further. Shaking her head she muttered out "No, of course not,"

"Then you have to stop being so naughty." James cooed. "It makes you look bad, really. And it reflects poorly on us as well."

No, she didn't want that to happen.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "I'm just…stressed. This is hard. I'm not used to dead people or someone trying to kill me!"

"I know that," Tom spoke, laying back down on the bed. "You're the definition of innocence. Why the fuck do you think I guard you so fiercely, Minka? I love you, you're my ladybug. My hope diamond. I have lovers from both genders now. My little triad is complete. You're the luckiest woman in the world." 


	75. Chapter 75

Slowly and steady she wobbled shakily down the trail. Minka had severely underestimated the lasting aftereffects of an overdose. All her muscles were stiff, she felt weak and easily winded. Perhaps James didn't catch it as fast as he had thought. 

The constant feeling of James’s hand on the small of her back for guidance urged her on. Minka felt safe in knowing that if she fell or collapsed James would catch her. The man had the reflexes of a cat. 

“Easy,” James encourage, “Little steps.” 

“Why is this so hard?” Minks huffed.

“You had a minor mental break and an overdose in the space of 24 hours. That's a lot on the human body.” James told her truthfully. “Lee explained to you on the phone what it meant in detail sweetheart. Remember? Your brain essentially shut down and had to reboot.” 

Ah, yes, Lee. Minka wasn't sure how to feel about him. Lee came across as very condescending. Tom wasn't a fan of his and James seemed to tolerate him at best. It surprised her to know that he was Richard's husband, of sorts. Not that she cared personally it's just that you'd never know Richard had a husband. None of the men in her life fit the stereotypes that you'd come across in the media and it was a real slap of reality. 

“Why is Lee so rude?” She asked. 

“He doesn't mean to come off that way. He just has a very low bullshit tolerance. It comes with his job.” James explained. “Lee and Tom don't get along because Lee is well aware of what Tom is and his sneaky tactics. Tom can't control Lee like he can other people.” 

Minka snorted “Like us?” 

“Oh, he's not controlling us.” James denied adamantly, “Especially you. You only do what you want to do. I've observed several times where he's told you to do something and you refused for whatever reason. It only seems like he's controlling because Tom is very possessive and protective.” 

She didn't know about that. James was just making excuses for Tom again. Before they even left the park they were subjected to a barrage of questions. If she didn't know better Tom was fearful that James would take her and run off into the sunset. 

“That's not healthy,” Minks pointed out gently. 

James growled under his breath and replied, “It is if your living the life we are. Carelessness will get you killed. You have to be overly protective and we already explained, Tom has always been possessive. That's just the way he is. He finds something he likes and he holds it so tight so it won't leave.” 

Stopping she bent over and held her knees, trying to catch her breath. Swallowing heavily she looked around her surroundings. Minka could run off into the bush and hide but what good would it do? James would come barreling in after her like an angry bear. 

“Don't even think about it. If I have to retrieve you from the bush you'll be sorry.” He warned as friendly as possible. “I'm too tired to be playing hide and seek with you, love-bug.” 

“You can't blame me. Fight or flight, right?” Minka muttered, standing up straight. 

James took hold of her hips and allowed Minka to lean back against his body for support and stretch her back, popping it into place. 

“Listen, I can understand that it's a hard situation to be in, but, running away and being a brat won't help.” James sighed, massaging her shoulders. “If you keep doing it Tom will end up tying you to the bed.” 

Moaning and tilting her head forward she replied, “What a lovely thought…” 

She didn't know what to do anymore. Part of her wanted to just give up and the other wanted to break free. Nobody was helping her either. They were only feeding her excuses and twisting things to suit the situation or their own needs.

“I'm exhausted, James,” Minka confessed. 

Sighing he replied, “I know, I'm trying to make things easier on you. What happened a few days ago was a fluke, it wasn't supposed to happen.” 

“What happens if someone comes after us and we’re at the park?” Minka asked him seriously, looking around the trail and the bush that surrounded it. “You don't have a weapon. They'd shoot us down dead!” 

“Don't worry about that. I have other ways to protect us, love.” James assured her, kissing the top of her head, “Self defence doesn't always need a weapon. I know hand to hand combat. I can disarm a man without having to kill him.” 

That was a relief but did hands and legs really win against a handgun? You'd have to get pretty close to someone in order to apply those methods, right? By the time James was close enough he'd be shot. Even though Minka wasn't a fan of the situation she's in if either of her boys was shot and gravely injured she'd lose what little mind she had left. 

“Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to us.” He cooed, finger curling under her chin and drawing her up for a kiss. “I love you, Tom loves you. Even Michael loves you. Now let's try and enjoy the rest of our walk, yes?” 

“Ya,” Minka agreed, nodding her head. “I'll try to not think about it too much.” 

The rest of their walk was pretty much silent. Every once in a while she'd comment about a bird or a neat tree, James acknowledging her with a smile. 

“Are you ok?” He finally asked as they reached his car. James held the door open for her and closed it when her bum was in the seat. “You look off,” he added, closing his own door. 

“Honestly? I’m having a hard time swallowing the fact that you and Tom are...well…I just, I didn't even think because Tom's so masculine.” Minka confessed, swallowing heavily and refusing to make eye contact. 

“Tom and I didn't exactly want it to be out there. It's not acceptable in the world Tom's connected with. They'll kill you if they find out your even a bit queer.” James informed her. “We’re both very private people as well and what we do in the bedroom is guarded.” 

“So you two do have sex?” Minka asked curiously. She tried to think of any time where Tom and he could be intimate and concluded that they couldn't. Not since she's been in the picture. 

“Not lately,” James grumbled a bit, “But normally, yes. Do I have to explain how two men make love or do you know about that?” 

There was a knowing smirk on his face as he said it. Tom must have told him about her porno confessions. 

“No!” Minka blushed furiously, “I know how two men...do it.” 

“I'm not ashamed of it.” James was quick to point out. “Tom and I have a special relationship. We love each other like we love you.” 

Almost like a walking poster board she spouted off her acceptance with the hopes of not sounding too fake and drawn out, “It doesn't bother me. My father was homophobic. I'm all for love in general.” 

James grabbed her hand and held it as he concentrated on driving, “That's good, I feel the same way. I'm not going to apologise for being in love with someone. Tom won't outwardly admit it but he feels the same way.” 

“Is Tom ashamed to admit that he's…” she started,

“No,” James replied carefully after thinking for a while. “I think it has to do with his protective nature. Just because it's more acceptable now doesn't mean there are still assholes who don't agree. Tom wants to shelter himself, our careers and me from that type of prejudice.” 

Ya, she could see Tom doing it for that reason and a few selfish ones as well. She just hoped that Tom actually loved them as much as they seemed to with him.


	76. Chapter 76

“Go on, I know you've dying to ask,” Tom spoke dryly, taking her hand in his. 

“It's alright,” James encouraged. 

Minka wiggled her nose unsure of where this was going. It sounded like Tom was baiting her on purpose. 

“What do you mean?” She asked

Tom shot her a dirty look. How dare she make him actually say it. The problem was, Minka didn't know what it was. There were a lot of things that she wanted to ask but Minka didn't know if it was considered rude or intrusive. 

“Oh please, everyone wants to know how it works,” Tom grumbled. 

Minka had watched enough porn to know how it worked. Flushing red her eyes went wide and she giggled nervously. 

“I know how that works…” she giggled. 

She didn't think she was ready to know the particulars of what Tom and James did in bed just yet. And besides, Minka was sure that Tom was in charge anyways. She couldn't foresee Tom being the one on the bottom. Or maybe they switched? That thought caused her cheeks to go beet red. 

“Honestly,” Tom scoffed, “Be mature Minks,” 

“No, no. Don’t be that way with her.” James smiled, “I can see where she's coming from. You know as well as I do that Minka is shy in bed.” 

“True,” Tom smiled darkly, nodding his head. “We have to corrupt our little Minka and turn her into a kinky sex kitten.” 

“She's already there. That threesome we had at Michael's was fantastic.” Michael growled lustfully, squeezing her hand. 

“No no! Not here!” Minka urged a little frantically. We're out in public!” 

“What kind of perverts do you think we are?” James cooed, “We’re not going to make love to you in public!” 

“No, not when it's clear other men would want to join in and we can't have that, can we?” Tom added. 

“Yes,” she agreed with a little hesitation. 

They had come down to a quaint little marina because Tom had a surprise for her. This certainly wasn't the type of conversation she thought they'd be having here. In fact, Minka had no idea why they were here. She hated water and hated boats even more. After watching the movie Titanic when she was young, an ungodly, irrational fear of a boat sinking with her on it was very much present in her subconscious. 

“I don't like boats.” Minka pointed out firmly, squeezing their hands a little more tightly as they approached an inclined dock ramp leading to several boats. 

The rise and fall of the dock ramp alone made her feel queasy and she struggled to keep her balance. Minka felt like a cheap drunk stumbling around. 

Tom brought her shaking hand up to his mouth and kissed it affectionately. “Hush,” he told her “You'll be fine.” 

Why does Tom even have a boat? She can't picture him using it besides maybe dumping a dead body somewhere super elusive. Oh god, they were going to take her out into some unknown part of the forested mountains and kill her! 

Digging her feet into the dock she halted their journey. Tom and James felt the tension and immediately jolted back a little, turning to look at her. 

“Come on,” James encouraged, pulling her arm a bit. 

“No!” Minka snapped in a panicked voice. “Your gonna kill me!” 

“What the bloody hell are you talking about?!” Tom asked her in disbelief, insulted that she'd have the balls to even say that. “We’re not going to kill you! You twit, we’re taking you to see a potential house that's for sale!”

“It has a dock and is assessable by waterway, so we thought it would be fun to go by boat instead of by car…” James added, carefully assessing her. 

That did not compute, it wasn't plausible. No one had told her about moving and she was sure it was something one would mention beforehand. Refusing the budge she stood her ground, cocking her head to the side and challenging Tom to yank her arm a little harder. 

The marina was off to the side but it was still busy with people coming and going. After all, it was the beginning of summer. 

“Will you stop?” Tom asked her irritated. “I already told you!” He added in a low tone so that only they could hear it, “If I was going to kill you I’d have done it by now! Clearly, I have no problems doing that, now do I?!” 

Minka instinctively looked over to James who was still very much alarmed with her behaviour. His eyes were wide and his lips were pressed together in a tight line. 

“It's alright, love-bug.” James cooed softly, “We’re not going to hurt you. We’ve invested so much time and energy keeping you safe. Why would we destroy what we have by hurting you?” 

“Exactly,” Tom huffed. 

“Nobody said anything about moving!” Minka sharply stated, relaxing a bit and taking a step forward. 

“Because it's a surprise!” Tom sarcastically replied over his shoulder. His heavy, hot footsteps thumping loudly to where a boat was moored. 

“We know how much you dislike the house since the incident with Richard,” James spoke, guiding her slowly to the boat. “And we want you comfortable in your home.” 

True, Minka had some apprehensions about certain places in her home. But this was completely out of left field. Why hasn't anyone said anything to her before? Minka was just getting used to the home she occupied now after that long and stressful transition from Tom's parent's cabin. 

“I'm not getting in the boat! I hate boats!” Minka declared, stopping on the dock and refusing to step foot on the pleasure cruiser before her.

“Why do you hate boats?” Tom asked with confusion. “Your files don't mention anything about a boat.” 

She stared at him, was he serious? There was more to her than what her various files had said and Minka told him just that. 

“But that doesn't answer my question!” Tom urged.

James waited patiently for a response, hands tucked into his jean pockets. 

“I'm just scared it's going to sink!” Minka blurted out. “And besides, I like our house!” 

“You can't live in a home where you completely avoid a whole room and the backyard. This house has a room off from the main bedroom that would be the perfect nursery.” Tom baited with a light smile. 

Oh, right in the ovaries! Thomas knew that she's had that baby itch lately. Both men had been talking about wanting one. With Minka, the feeling wavered but it always came back with a vengeance. Especially when she saw babies out in public. Minka found herself drawn to the strollers and complimenting the mothers. 

“That's playing dirty!” Minka told him, hands on her hips. 

“Get in this boat!” Tom snapped under his breath. 

“Minka, please. The boat isn't going to sink. I promise, come on love.” James smiled, holding his hand out for her to take.

Hesitantly Minka took his hand and took a step forward. Her stomach dropped the moment she was in the boat. Defensively she hugged her arms around herself and sat down furthest away from the back. 

Once she has settled Tom started the boat and slowly pulled away from the dock. James came and sat in front of her, blocking her protectively from the open space of the boat. He turned and smiled at her, hand cupping the side of her face as he drew her in for a kiss. 

“Relax,” he murmured into her mouth. “We love you, we won't allow anything to hurt you.We just want what's best for you, love.” 

Minka moaned in response, and kissed him back. She was addicted to their sugar coated words. They both knew exactly what to say that would make a woman quiver. Call it manipulation but she fell for it, Hook line and sinker. 

“No sex on the boat,” Tom told them with a smirk. “We don't have time for that.” 

“You could stop and pull down the anchor.” James moaned. “We’ve got a big bed in the cabin.” 

“Nope, we have a scheduled appointment with the real estate agent,” Tom answered with a smile on his face. “Maybe on the way back.”


	77. Chapter 77

The real estate agent, Mrs Mooney, reminded her of a well-programed robot. She stood there with a stupid grin on her face as James and Tom inspected the house from room to room. Minka had a more cautious approach. She tiptoed from room to room unsure and a little skittish. A change wasn't always good and Minka didn't adjust well to it. 

Minka felt and probably looked like a cat you adopted from a shelter and brought it home for the first time. If it wasn't so sad and pathetic Minka was sure someone would laugh. Instead, James and Tom shared worried looks and muttered to each other under their breath, which didn't help calm her nerves. 

“The schools in this area are excellent!” Mrs Mooney told them enthusiastically, “Thomas was telling me about how you wanted to start a family?” 

“What? Oh, yes…” Minka spoke in confusion “Ya, that's right.” She added, looking out the window and over the ocean. 

“This ocean front community is sought after by established couples and retirees.” Mooney went on. 

Oh great. More people that Minka couldn't relate too…

“What do you think?” James asked her curiously after they walked through to the driveway. 

Minka did a complete 360 and pulled her shirt out a little. It was, well, isolated. Unlike their current neighbourhood, they couldn't see any houses. It was all thick wood and fence on either side of the house. Walking up the driveway to the main road she looked up and down. Again, all she saw was gates and woods. It was cold, unfriendly and made her believe that she was trapped.

Without a license and a car, Minka wouldn't be able to go anywhere. Even on the side of the road, there was hardly room to walk. If their goal was to keep her at home with a baby on her hip then it was obtainable.

She didn't even know where they were exactly because of how they got here. Minka was a bit disorientated. Scratching the side of her head she cleared her throat and replied. 

“It's pretty isolated, isn't it?” 

“It's a very quiet neighbourhood,” Mooney replied. “There is no record of criminal offences, very safe!” 

‘Not anymore if Tom was moving here.’ she thought mentally. Tom somehow managed to bring trouble with him wherever he went. And they said she as the jinx. 

“I'm sorry, which one is your husband again?” Mooney asked politely, looking for rings on fingers. 

Minka didn't know she was married. So it was a mystery to her as well. 

With a surprising amount of possession, James came to stand beside her, his arm around her waist and replied: “We’re both her husband's.” 

Oh great. The look on her face was priceless as Mrs Mooney digested the bold statement. Tom picked up on her unsettled reaction and deliberately kissed her on the lips and then, surprising even her, he kissed James on the mouth. It was a brisk peck but he still did it. 

“Well, I'm sure that it doesn't matter as long as it's inside the house.” Mrs Mooney spoke, swallowing down her unease. 

Minka was so embarrassed she wanted to die! She had no idea why they had done that. It certainly wasn’t proving anything in particular. 

“Oh? We’re very proud of it really.” James smirked, playing with the prudish woman before them. “We make love outside together as a group all the time.” 

Were they trying to not purchase this house? Because their real estate agent was horrified with the mental vision James had just given her. Tom fed off her uncomfortable body language and hooked his arm around her waist on the other side. Sandwiched between the two men Minka tried to breathe normally. She was shy on the best of days but right now it was becoming unbearable. 

“I'm not here to judge.” Mrs Mooney finally spoke, raising her arms up and waving her hands in a dismissive manner. 

It just goes to show people would do anything to make that commission at the end of the day. 

“So, what do you think Minka?” Tom asked her. 

Did she really have a choice? At the end of the day, it was Tom and James paying for the house and they obviously liked it because they wouldn't have taken her here otherwise. The decision was already made long before she even knew they were moving. 

“It's fine,” Minka answered in a guarded manner.

In the back of her mind, she knew that this house and its location would come back to haunt her. With no way forward and only the option of swimming backwards, she was stuck in the middle. 

Nervously she picked up her ladybug pendant and rubbed it between her fingers, moving her tight lips around while fixating on something across the room.

“I think it suits our needs.” Tom agreed. “I'm excited about the small room off of our bedroom. It's perfect for a nursery. Minka is a nervous mother.” 

No, she wasn't! Minka wasn't even a mother and if she was, Tom would be the nervous overly paranoid parent, not her! James would probably be very anxious, checking on the baby every hour on the hour. She was sure that if she was a mother Minka would be a normal level headed parent.

Why the hell were they making her look bad? Mrs Mooney must think she was a perverted, neurotic mother, among other things. A few times she gave Minka a look that was a mix between sympathetic and disgust. 

“Do you...Umm, three have any children?” Mrs Mooney asked hesitantly, looking Minka over. 

Her current figure meant that you couldn't tell if she was pregnant, is pregnant or just fat. Luckily for her own self-esteem, Tom kissed the side of her head and placed his arm around her defensively. 

“No, but we’re trying.” Tom hissed in a warning. 

James could feel the tension slowly mounting. Her figure was something Tom became very defensive over. If someone gave her a dirty look or made a snide comment about her body, to Tom, it was a personal insult towards him and his ego. Which was pretty much how you start a war. Minka was lucky because she didn't get too many dirty looks or comments unless it was from other women her age or younger. 

“I prefer my women curvaceous.” Tom defended, “A gorgeous lush figure like Pandora or the goddess Venus.” He added.

“Yes, she suits our needs,” James added with a smile.

“Well, she's very attractive!” Mrs Mooney sputtered. 

They were behaving like jerks! Did they do this with every woman who wasn't her? She's seen how Tom was around other men. He was feral like an un-neutered bulldog. A British bulldog. Minka felt awful for the poor woman. All she wanted to do was her job and they were making it beyond difficult. 

It was embarrassing. 

“The paperwork, where is it?” Tom asked her dryly.

“Well, there are other people interested in the house as well. I have other appointments.” Mrs Mooney stuttered nervously.

“Paperwork!” Tom snapped aggressively. “I'm in the financial position to purchase this home, now, not make a bloody offer and play games.” 

Why was she still with this jerk? Oh yes, because apparently Minka was addicted to him and his wicked ways. She couldn't leave even if she wanted to. In the off change that Minka did make her great escape, she'd come crawling back and Tom knew this. 

Mrs Mooney scrambled for her briefcase and pulled out the paperwork for the house. It wasn't until Tom grabbed hold of the necessary paperwork and started to read through it, did he finally relax. 

Thomas and James had deliberately bullied this poor woman into giving them the house. It was apparently a popular house according to her written ledger. A lot of people were making offers and it wasn't likely Tom would have gotten it unless he offered more than what the property was worse. 

How in the hell was she even apart of this bullshit?! Guilt by association was stirring strongly in her stomach and she found herself excusing herself, quickly hurrying to the bathroom and emptying the contents of her stomach into the clean toilet. 

James came in behind her, concerned for her wellbeing. Taking hold of her hair and pulling it out of her face. 

“Are you alright, love-bug,” James asked, kneeling beside her on the floor. “I know your not pregnant because you just got over your period and we haven't been intimate yet.” He reassured himself. 

“It's my bathroom, I can barf in it if I want too!” Minka groaned. “I can't believe you two did that!” 

“Sometimes you have to be firm in order to get what you want. The alpha male prospers, not the pitiful beta.” James replied, rubbing her back. “In the game of men, Tom and I are alphas. Your our omega, and we’ll do everything we can to secure the very best for you. Get used to that, Minka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've included photos of what I envisioned the house to look like. I know that it appears more opulent than the house Tom had before, but, this is going to be THE home where they settled down permanently and raised a family with. Also, one woman's castle is another's tomb.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/yjlf90fxf/)  
>    
> [](https://postimg.org/image/af3x87uol/)  
>    
> [](https://postimg.org/image/untwxfumh/)  
>    
> [](https://postimg.org/image/kvxb99p4t/)  
>    
> [](https://postimg.org/image/o6u9iavw1/)  
>    
> [](https://postimg.org/image/q8ttu7ohb/)  
>    
> [](https://postimg.org/image/jmhx0rjil/)  
>    
> [](https://postimg.org/image/tptbb005v/)  
>    
> [](https://postimg.org/image/56ngdk5ux/)  
>    
> [](https://postimg.org/image/9wpqxpmln/)  
>    
> [](https://postimg.org/image/8cobqlsvz/)  
>    
> [](https://postimg.org/image/nfk4k32tf/)  
>    
> [](https://postimg.org/image/s72qmnx37/)  
>    
> [](https://postimg.org/image/4267tlcjb/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/bhh3wowy1/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/pzhqieq23/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/5fcuvz5fn/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/6dkbg32qt/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/4dr5vcr1l/)  
> 


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut NSFW*
> 
> Pairing: Tom/Minka
> 
> *Brief mentions of Tom/James

There was a stark realisation that perhaps James wasn't exactly the man that he appeared to be a first. His behaviour and attitude hadn't changed too drastically but he definitely wasn't as submissive or passive like she thought. In fact, he could very well rival Tom on the aggression stand front. 

Minka thought that James was a lot stronger then he led people to believe. This was merely a game to him, a means to easily keep the upper hand. 

This made the man more of a danger than Tom. Tom, she had figured out. Once Minka solved a good chunk of the puzzle the rest of the pieces were easy to place. James however, he was like a chameleon. Blending in and taking on the characteristics of the people around him or the environment. Minka didn't know what was faked and what was real. 

Because of this unusual personality trait, James had started picking up Tom's bad habits. Some days Minka thought she was observing a mini Thomas.

She couldn't even say for sure if he was being “James” or taking on her characteristics when they were alone together. That thought alone was terrifying because Minka wasn't exactly stable on the best of days. Not now it seemed anyways. 

“you're losing too much weight,” Tom cooed, kissing along her stomach from hip to hip. 

His murmured words and sweet kisses were a welcomed distracted from the worrisome thoughts in her head.

“Oh?” She replied, unaware of her apparent weight loss. Her clothes still fit her the same. 

“I need to keep this belly soft and chubby,” he moaned, kissing the slight softness nestled between her hip bones. “And your ribs not so sharp. I don't like thin women.” 

“I'm not,” she gasped as he bit playfully into her clothed mound. 

“Fuck, I want you,” Tom confessed through a growl. “You smell delicious.” 

Minka raised her hips and watched lustfully as Tom hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them down. 

Tom licked his lips before grabbing her roughly, massaging and parting her folds. Fingertips trailed along the delicate flesh, spreading her arousal and playing with her swollen clit. 

“You have the prettiest kitty I've ever seen my love. It's absolutely perfect.” Tom praised through a low moan, spreading her puffy lips apart even more to get a better look. “you're flushed,” he added with a groan, rubbing his knuckles along her lips. 

Minks parted her legs a little wider and impatiently pushed herself into his hand further. He chuckled, grasping her hips and pulling her to him. Sitting up Minka scooted closer to him, draping her legs on either side of his hips, leaning forward and kissing the side of his neck. 

She could feel him growl through her lips, vibrations sending tingles up her spine as Minka continued to kiss and nibble on his smooth skin. 

Carefully her hand wrapped around his solid shaft, stroking and tugging upwards in a teasing manner. She felt her palm become slick with his pre-cum as she circles his inflamed head, squeezing playfully. 

“I want your cock so badly!” Minka moaned, into his mouth, thrusting her hips forward. 

“Ya? How bad?” Tom groaned, pressing her lower lip between his teeth and tugging gently. 

“So bad!” Minka replied, long and drawn out. “So deep!” 

“Then raise up for daddy. I can't bury my cock in your cunny if you're not near him!” Tom urged, padding her bare bum with his hand. 

Minka grabbed hold of his shoulders and drew herself up onto his lap further. Raising up on her knees she curved her back and took hold of his member, lining him at her entrance. Minka could feel herself throbbing in anticipation. Her quim flushed with heat and extra slick. 

Wiggling her hips she slowly sunk down onto his member until he was hilt deep. Gasping in unison she paused, falling against him as the familiar feeling of being stretched washed over her. Minka missed the feeling of being completely full. Carefully she rotated her hips groaning loudly and shuttering. 

Tom's hands took possession of her hips, fingers digging into her flesh hard enough to leave bruises. His pupils were fully blown as he licked his lips and watched the area where they were connected. Leaning back a little she placed her hands on his thighs for support. Balanced perfectly Minka moved her hips back and forth on his lap, his cock spreading her wide while his shaft moved in and out of her soft, heated, cunny. 

“Jesus!” Tom gasped, bucking up into her roughly and almost throwing her off balance. “Your cunt is so tight and slick!” 

“Your cock is too thick, that's why!” Minka moaned, enthusiastically thrusting back and forth. 

If she turned just slightly and angled herself Tom’s head would hit against her g-spot and nudge the side of her cervix, giving her bursts of unbelievable pleasure.

Tom flipped them so that she was on her back and he was between her thighs, possessively pushing into her slow and steady. 

“You think James and I can both fit our cocks inside your pussy at the same time?” He asked lustfully, licking his lips and cocking his head like a predator. “Two cocks fucking you, cumming inside you, filling you up with cum!” 

Minka shuttered, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as Tom increased his speed. The sound of sex filled the room as their bodies slapped against each other. Adjusting herself she moved her legs up higher on his hips allowing Tom to go deeper. 

“Fuck,” she moaned, “Oh god I wanna try it!” 

“Do you?” He asked with a little surprise. “We’ve done it once before,” he confessed, lowering his head and capturing her neglected nipple. Aggressively he sucked and tugged causing her to coo, pushing her chest up into his mouth further. “The feeling of James’s cock rubbing hard against my cock while we fuck a cunt together is pure heaven!” He confessed. 

His unashamed confession caused Minka to cum a little. Her pussy clutched and throbbed around his cock causing Tom to throw his head back and cry out. 

“That gets you off, doesn't it?” Tom cooed, thrusting into her hard and sharp, fingers falling between her folds and on her clit. “I should fuck you from behind and make James give us both oral at the same time.” Tom baited, rotating his hips. “His tongue can lick my shaft clean while I'm fucking into you.” 

“And you can pop out of my... my...pussy.” Minka blushed with embarrassment, shy and unsure if she could talk this detailed with dirty language. “James can give you head before you go back inside me.” 

“Yes, he can!” Tom growled in agreement, taking hold of her hips and pinning her down, pounding her hard enough that the bed shook. “Would you like to watch me make love to him? Possess his body like I do yours? I can make James call me daddy too!” He told her proudly. “He likes it when I cum inside him too.” 

“With your cock, I don't blame him!” She agreed, her own fingers falling between her legs and over her clit. 

“I've been neglecting him,” Tom confessed, burying himself as deep as possible inside her. 

Minka's body was filled with such emotion and mental imagery that she was sent into overdrive. Arching her back she raised her arms above her head and grabbed hold of the headboard, securing herself. Once firmly in place, she pushed herself back against his thrusts, their movement fast and strong. 

Just as she was about to peak Tom pulled away abruptly leaving her empty, panting and frustrated, looking at him with confusion she watched as he slides down the bed, his tongue licking a trail down her stomach and between her legs. A deep sensual lick of his tongue between her cunny lips sent her head spinning. The soft muscle circles around her swollen clit and back down to her opening. Holding her inner thighs he plunged forward, inserting his tongue deeply inside her, licking and lapping at her walls. 

“Daddy can't cum inside you,” he groaned, grabbing hold of his bobbing cock between his legs. She heard his hand sliding up and down his shaft, a slick wetness causing her to groan. “Unless you want a baby in your womb.” He added. 

Tom didn't give her a chance to answer before he took hold of her and pulled Minka back under him. Tom took hold of his cock, pumped it a few more times before pressing his head at her opening and sliding back inside. Nestled deep and back in position he kissed her mouth dominantly while thrusting in and out. 

“Actually, I think we should try for another baby.It’ll be great for you.” He panted into her mouth. “Daddy wants to be a daddy! Give me a baby, Minka. I want one so badly!” 

She shuttered under his body, her stomach tightening in a knot. That familiar feeling of her orgasm coming to peak caused her to groan, cupping her own breasts and pulling at her hard nipples. 

“Cum in me!” Minka gasped, hiding her reluctance for the potential outcome. “Oh please! Oh, daddy, yes! I'm gonna cum!” 

Tom thrust forward once more before falling down upon her, his body panting and heavy upon hers protectively. Minka could feel him release inside her body. Thick ropes of cum lined her walls and splashed against her cervix. 

Below him, she came as well, although not as powerful. It was a subtle satisfying orgasm. The kind that relaxed your entire body and made you sleepy. Shakily Minka placed her arms around his body, hugging him lovingly. Tom nuzzled her nose into her neck, kissing her pulse point gently. 

Tom adjusted himself a little, arms on either side of her head and supporting his weight so he wasn't crushing her. He made no move to get off her as he continued to keep his softening member inside her body. Raising her legs up she hooked them around his hips and tilted her hips so that his cock stayed inside firmly. 

“It's ok, Minka.” Tom cooed, kissing her mouth softly. “Everything is going to fall into place, I promise my ladybug.” 

Minka's fingers strummed through his curls lightly, down the nape of his next and across his shoulders. He gave a soft cooing noise of content and lowered his head back to her chest, eyes closed. Affectionately she continued to smooth her hand up and down his back, his side's and shoulders. Tom would sigh heavily in contempt, kissing whatever part of skin he could find. 

Entangling himself off her body he knelt between her thighs, hands roaming freely over her. Fingers looked and felt for marks and made sure she was alright. Once he was sure that she was alright he leant forward and pressed his lips against her chest. 

Tom lazily wandered into the bathroom coming back with her washcloth. Sitting before her parted her sex and cleaned her up. Taking careful attention to make sure he washed her clean. 

“Are you sore?” He asked with concern.

“No,” Minka murmured sleepily, “I'm fine.” She yawned and gave him a dopey smile. 

Parting her legs a little wider he folded the cloth and used the clean side to wash her once more, leaning forward and kissing her thigh lovingly. Before leaving he stroked his knuckles over her clean sex lovingly, smiling at her. 

“I need to make sure my ladybug is clean and looked after. A man worth his weight in gold who loves his women must assure that she's respected.” He explained. “You can't sully your lover and expect her to be happy with you.”

“Did you clean anyone else?” She asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice at the thought of him being intimate like that with some other women.

Tom paused for a moment before replying “I only do this with you and James. I can't be bothered to show aftercare with people I don't give a fuck about. Any dumb bitch willing to have a one-night stand is a whore, and whores are happy to be dirty!” Tom moaned into her mouth, crawling into bed beside her and drawing the blankets up over them. “You and James aren’t whores, and I won't treat you like one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably not going to be writing any smut where it's just Tom/James because I know a lot of people don't like that. So instead I'll just do what I had before with the threesome and brief mentions implying it like in this chapter.


	79. Chapter 79

“I've been neglecting James,” Tom confessed, tracing along her side and down the dip, her hips made with his fingertips. “It's a lot harder to keep two lovers happy at the same time than I thought.” 

Minka looked up at him, snuggled in close to his side. They had made love hours ago but Tom didn't leave. He chose to stay at her side and nap, now they were cuddling and enjoying a rare moment of silence. 

She remained quiet, absorbing as much information as possible. Tom didn't share this kind of things all the time or at all. It was rare for him to open up and have a deep meaningful conversation while giving away bits and pieces of himself. 

“He hasn't said anything outright but I can tell he's getting irritated with me.” Tom continued. “Are you still mad?” 

Minka took a moment before answering, “I’m not mad, no. I'm still a little shocked, though.” 

“I can imagine.” Tom sighed sympathetically, “It snowballed pretty fast. After we made love in the car I couldn't very well turn back, could I?” 

“There were other ways of handling it,” Minka spoke softly, careful not to get angry with him. If she raised her voice and Tom felt threatened, he got defensive and shut down. “You could have just dropped me off in town or in the city.” 

“No, I couldn't. Because I liked you.” Tom corrected, “It isn't as simple as that. I was scared.” He admitted, “I cheated on my partner, something I personally loathe besides child abusers and rapists. I was falling in love with you and James was coming home. Then Christopher reared his ugly head…”

“You've been together for a long time then?” Minka asked, rubbing his bare chest with her hand, curling up closer to his side and slipping her leg between his.

Tom kissed her forehead and adjusted the arm which was securing her to his side.”Yea, since we were in our late teens. We were both drunk, I was horny and James was willing. Neither of us had done anything like it before. Apparently, we both liked it enough to continue for all this time.” 

“And no one else knows, not even Michael? 

“Michael sort of knows now although I'm sure he isn't really digesting the entire situation.” Thomas told her, “I had to keep it a secret because my father would have killed James himself. That sort of...behavior isn't what tough gangsters do. It's shameful, it means your... weak.” he added.

Soft lips pressed against his side as she moaned and enjoyed this intimate moment no matter how sad it was. 

“I understand and I'm not mad,” Minka assured him. “As long as it's not another woman I'm ok with this... triad of ours.” 

“Jealous huh?” He chuckled lightly, kissing her again. “Only you and James I promise.”

Tom fluttered his eyes closed and kept them that way. She thought he had fallen asleep until he adjusted his leg and stretched. He looked so beautiful and peaceful. It was easy to forget the incident at the new house with Mrs Mooney and a laundry list of other things he's done. Then he opens his eyes and starts talking ruining the moment. 

“How exactly did you tell James about me?” Minka asked curiously.

Tom kept his eyes closed and took a deep breath, “I called him when we were at camp. I confessed. His anger was lessened once I told him about Chris. After that, he flew back early and arrived when we were admitted to the hospital.”

“So the first time he ever saw me is when I was beaten to hell?” Minka spoke with unease, cringing about how great of a first impression that made. 

“Yep,” 

Huffing she replied “Great,” 

For her own protection and self-esteem, Minka wasn't going to ask him how that initial conversation went. It already made her uneasy knowing that she was the one interfering in a 10+ year relationship. Deep down James had to harbour some form of ill will towards her.

“When did you realise you loved James?” She asked softly, raising her head to look at him. Perhaps she could get a better understanding to the odd dynamic duo.

She wasn't expecting him to actually answer that question. It was very personal and out of his comfort zone. So when he actually did answer it shocked her deeply. 

“A few months before we made love for the first time. I had always fawned of him and I could always tolerate him, unlike most people.” Tom explained, “But the exact moment is when I came to his bedroom and knocked on the window in the middle of the night. My father and I... well, we got into a fist fight over a disagreement. He beat the shit out of me. I was scared, I had nowhere else to go that would be safe.” His voice was shaky at best and tearful. “James cleaned me up, he fixed me as best he could, then... ugh, then he held me for the rest of the night and told me it was going to be alright and that I deserved better.”

That was morbidly beautiful. Feeling her heart sink she cuddled even closer, placing her hand on his stomach. 

“The way he looked after me and held me, it was unlike anything I'd experienced before.” Tom continued. “It was genuine, I felt safe, comfortable even. At first, I was confused, disgusted even because I was always told that being gay was terrible and it was for pussies.” 

“I understand,” Minka told him sincerely. “It must have been difficult trying to come to terms with that.” 

“It was,” Tom agreed, “But after that, I saw him in a completely different light. I realised how precious, naive and innocent he was. Like a baby bird. I wanted to keep him safe, sheltered from my father and his cronies. Much like how I see you. You two are rare, you're the very definition of what's good in the world.”

Any small sliver of hope Minka had of falling out of love with this man was gone. That had to be the most beautiful thing she's ever heard in her life.

“After we graduated school and went to Uni I made sure that we both moved farthest away from my father. That just so happened to be across the pond. James goes home to see his family but I haven't.” 

Minka moaned, nuzzling her nose into his side and adjusting her chin. “Even though you were away from your family you still kept it a secret? Isn't that hard to lie all the time?” 

“We’re both private people, Minka.” He spoke dryly, “If it wasn't for the fact that we had to tell you, we wouldn't have. I don't care what other people think about me, but James, James is…sensitive. He’s very much an emotional person. If he was attacked in any way for his sexuality James would take it very hard. I can't have that happen.” 

“You didn't tell me, I picked up on it myself.” Minka reminded him casually. 

“We still confirmed it.” Tom corrected her, turning on his side and hooking an arm around her waist, dragging her to him. “We didn't have to do that. We could have lied, but we love you, we respect you. I know that you wouldn't have judged us on our relationship.” 

No, she wouldn't. Minka never had a problem with same sex relationships and was quite happy when it was made legal to marry. Her parents, on the other hand, being religious, were the complete opposite.

“No, I think it's beautiful in a twisted sort of way. It's like a teenage romance movie from the 90s but, crossed with a horror movie.” Minka answered truthfully. 

Tom chuckled, agreeing with her. He stretched and moaned, tucking her head under his chin lovingly. 

“Go to sleep. James will be home soon.” Tom murmured. “My precious ladybug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very important chapter because it gives insight into Toms and James's relationship and more of Tom's childhood/youth-hood.


	80. Chapter 80

The journey by boat had been overwhelming. With nothing on either side of them except rocky shore and heavy forest, it was a little stressful. Buy that was nothing compared to what they were driving on now. 

A curvy road that seemed endless was supposed to lead them to their new house. Minka hadn't realised how isolated this place really was or how far out of the way it was from their original home. 

The more they drove the more dread filled her stomach and an uncomfortable feeling sat in the pit of her stomach. Every once in a while Tom or James would look at her through the rearview irritated. They knew she was getting squirrelly. 

“Wouldn't being this far out make work difficult?” Minka asked.

“It's only 30 minutes more each way. A sacrifice we’re willing to make in order to keep you safe and happy.” 

“But what will I do during the day?” Minka argued 

To be honest she didn't do anything during the day at their old house. Well, nothing productive anyways. So it wasn't like they were disrupting her amazing social life.

“You'll have lots to do when you have a baby,” Tom replied seriously with a smile. 

“But I want to leave the house!” Minka countered. 

“Go outside in the back yard,” James suggested.   
“That's not what I meant!” She snapped. “I want to go out in public and do stuff! I'm too young to be a hermit!” 

“You'll leave the fucking house when we leave! Do you honestly think we’re going to leave you in the bloody house by yourself?” Tom yelled at her, turning to glare. “I told you before, we rearranged our schedules so that you'd always have someone with you!” 

Minka shrunk down in her seat defensively. She watched Tom rubbed the top of his hand out if agitation. The stitches had long since been removed but the scar remained fresh and inflamed. Minka liked the trace it with her fingers while they lay in bed. Tom allowed her to do so despite showing insecurity in public about it. Minka always made sure to give his injured hand kisses and held it when they walked.

“We’re not going to just abandon you out in the middle of nowhere,” Tom spoke in a calmer tone this time. “We do have things to do during the day which includes you.” 

“No, you'll be included in our day to day schedules,” James added. 

Oh, great. They made it seem like she was a tag-a-long than an actual partner. Minka felt offended by it. Keeping her mouth shut she remained silent and refused to argue further. 

“Why does it have to be so far out, though? Why couldn't it be in the city?” Minka asked them. 

“Because neither one of us want to raise a child in the city,” Tom replied. 

“We want a safe, quiet environment with no outside influences. This area has excellent preschools and private schools.” James added. 

Minka soured, subconsciously rubbing her stomach, “Do I have a choice in this manner or am I just the incubator for your child?” 

Tom turned to glare at her, “What are you going on about?! Of course, you have a say, you're its mother! We’re the father's, it's an even partnership.” 

“Wait,” Minka replied, pinching the bridge of her nose, she knew that parenthood was stressful but this was ridiculous. “So no matter who biologically father's the child your both the father, regardless.” 

“Well, whoever is biologically the father will naturally make the important decisions like you but in general, yes. We’ll share the duties of raising the children.” 

“How is that going to work with parent-teacher interviews and doctors appointments?” Minka asked them curiously, worry hidden in her voice.   
“The baby won't need to see a doctor because I'm a doctor, and I'm quite capable of looking after them,” James informed her seriously. “We don't need another man looking after our baby beside me and Tom, possibly Michael if we need a babysitter.” 

It was nice to know that they had this all figured out while Minka was still trying to determine if she even really wanted to be a mother right now. Unlike Tom and James she was still awfully young and once she had a baby that was it, it was over. She had someone else to think about and Minka couldn't tear that child away from its father.

“I'm not that old, you know. I'm only barely 19 and you two are ugh, older. Isn't it a good idea to have a baby with someone closer to your ages?” Minka reasoned anxiously, playing with her fingers. 

“No,” Tom corrected. “you're mature for your age and I don't care that you're younger than me. We’re not bloody 60 years old, We're in our early 30s.” 

“Let's worry about babies and all the details when you're actually pregnant, love-bug.” James smiled, knowing that she was becoming stressed. 

“I just don't think right now is a good time, you know?” Minka told them with worry, “I mean, you buried a dead body not two weeks ago!” 

“Minka, we'll never really escape danger so it's either now or later. Timing doesn't make a difference,” Tom explained, “I think, personally, that a baby would be good for you. It's a pleasant distraction, babies bring happiness.” 

All she could do was stared blankly ahead as she tried to process Tom's logic behind this. Did they honestly think that in Minka’s current mental state, they should be giving her an actual human baby to look after? If it wasn't for James, Minka wouldn't even be looking after herself right now. Depression tends to do that to a person.

“But...but...can't we get a dog or a cat first?” She asked, “I've never even babysat before. I have no idea what to do with a tiny human being.” 

James was a doctor, he had experience with tiny humans. Thomas was a social worker and had a degree on the creatures, he definitely had experience. The only experience Minka had was observing the screaming brats going through her check-out lines, pissed off at mommy because she won't buy them candy. 

What happens if their child turns out to be exactly like Tom? Minka didn't think she could handle a pint-sized Thomas. 

“You'll be fine,” Tom assured her. “It'll be different than other children because it'll be yours. Natural instinct will take over. That's what happened with me. I was naturally so good with little ones that I got stuck minding them at family functions.” 

That was sort of horrifying if you really thought about it. Tom had a temper. Minka was scared that he'd lose his cool with the baby and maybe shake it or smother it. 

“But your temper.” Minka blurted out.

“You've seen me with kids at the camp. I'm very gentle and docile with children, Minka it's offensive that you'd think I was capable of harming an innocent child!” Tom hissed, shooting daggers at her through the rearview mirror.

“Minka, I've known Tom pretty much my whole life since I was 12, I can personally guarantee that Tom is absolutely beautiful with children. He'd never harm one. In fact, his protective father instincts are strong.” James addressed, pulling the car into the driveway. “He's quite maternal actually.” 

“But if I'm pregnant then I can't take my drugs!” Minka stated dumbly, the stark realisation of her having to deal with reality without the help of a mind-numbing narcotic scared her. 

“Ya, imagine that,” Tom replied sarcastically. “Pregnancy usually means sobriety unless you're a fucking crackhead.” 

James could see her shaking with anger and turned to catch her arm before she had a chance to smack Tom. His fingers wrapped around her wrist carefully blocking her means of abstracting some form of revenge. 

“I am not a drug addict! You know as well as I do that I need it to function, you prick!” Minks yelled at him with venom. 

Once Tom realised he was close to being smacked in the face by Minka he pulled away from her in confusion. 

“Tom, seriously?” James avoided, defending her. “And you, no hitting! There are other ways to show your displeasure besides hitting people!” James scolded her, using minimal muscle strength to hold her arm back as she still tried to get at Tom. 

Tom raised his hand up and pointed at her. In a serious tone of voice and a firm look he warned her, “You hit me and you'll be sorry little girl!” 

“Oh, I'm so fucking scared!” Minka hissed sarcastically, making a move to strike at Tom again. 

The more James held her back the more frustrated she felt. Tom overlooked her angrily before exiting the car, slamming the door, before storming off towards the car. Once he was out of her hitting distance fully James released her arm. 

Her Scot turned in the driver's seat completely so he faced her. James gave her a sympathetic look. “Listen, I know he frustrates you, he frustrates me as well sometimes, but, you can't hit him. You can't hit anyone in anger like that unless it's self-defense.” He explained. “Tom doesn't always word things correctly. His brain means one thing but he says another or it's completely misconstrued altogether. Tom doesn't realise that what he said came out that way. He probably thought he said something different. It's part of his personality disorder.” 

“I don't want a baby right now!” Minka told him hotly. 

If anyone would be the somewhat voice of reason it would be James, hopefully. She took a huge gamble with trusting him like this. 

“I don't think it's the right time!” She added, crossing her arms defensively. 

“I know, ok?” James agreed gently, “I'll talk to Tom some more. He's just...he loves you a lot and is anxious to start a new chapter in his life, our life. Tom is convinced that if we have a baby perhaps things will fall into place.” 

Taking a deep heavy breath she tried to digest the logic and surprisingly she could understand it to a degree. Minka just wasn't ready to be a mother. 

“I can't, I just can't. I'm not mentally sound to have a baby. James, you know this!” Minka urged somewhat frantically. “And I don't even know if I'm pregnant now! We’ve had unprotected sex a few times at Tom's insistence!” 

James looked stunned and then angry. In fact, he looked like any other doctor that's learned your having unprotected sex. They had condoms in the house and she's used them once with James because he knew she wasn't on a contraceptive. 

“Right,” he sighed in disbelief, staring off into the distance. “I will get a good medical pregnancy test, ok? It's easy for me to do. We will do the test when Tom isn't around and judging by the outcome we will either tell him about the baby or I'll place you on a contraceptive to prevent a baby.” James assured her. 

The way he held her hand and looked her in the eye told Minka that he was being honest with her. 

“I can't allow a child to be forced on anyone if they're not ready.” He added sincerely. 

“Thank you,” she smiled, her voice cracking a little. 

“Of course my love-bug.”James smiled. “I do have your best interest at heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have like, 3 more chapters squirreled away from my written stock so I guess I gotta get off my ass and write a few more chapters this weekend. Also, just about 16k views? It never ceases to amaze me how wonderful you guys are. When I first started writing and uploading on this site I wasn't expecting to get more than 10 views at the most. You guys have wildly exceeded my expectations and its humbling, thank you!


	81. Chapter 81

“Just pee in this cup and leave it on the counter, when you're done come get me, ok?” James instructed lovingly, kissing her forehead before leaving her to privacy.” 

“Ok,” she weakly smiled, taking the cup. 

Minka grimaced at the empty cup and set about trying to fill it. She honestly wasn't one to pee on command. 

She hesitated for a long while, just staring at the small plastic container. Minka had been through this before but under slightly different circumstances. Still, it felt a lot like déjà. 

Collecting her thoughts she called for James to come back and finish the rest of the test. Anxiouslyinka hopped from foot to foot she opened the box in front of her and took out the strips he needed to determine if she's pregnant or not. 

“Relax,” James urged, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. “It'll take a few minutes before it'll show the results.” 

“That's easy for you to say, you're not possibly pregnant!” Minka replied with a frown. 

“I'm glad you think so!” James replied cheekily, “Although I'm not carrying the wee one I'll still be looking after them and you.” 

His Scottish accent made her smile. After all this time his accent along with Tom still made her giddy. 

“Alright, let's take a look.” James announced, “Do you want to see first or shall I?” 

“Just... do it for me. I'm too nervous.” Minka dismissed dramatically with the flick of her hand. 

It felt like an eternity asJanes stood there with his back to her. She was pregnant, wasn't she? Oh god, she felt the wave of nausea hit her and before she made it to the toilet he turned to face her. 

“You're not pregnant,” he smiled, showing her the results and the guide that went with the test. 

Minka grabbed the resulted pee stick and the guide. Comparing it she confirmed that she was in fact not pregnant. Minka was so happy she felt like crying. 

“Good girl,” James smiled, kissing her mouth lightly. 

That was an odd compliment to get but she'd take it. Smiling brightly Minka kissed him back. 

James took a deep breath and nodded his head, collecting his thoughts. Taking her hand he brought her into their bedroom and sat her down. 

Before her, he pulled out an unopened box of medicine and an unopened syringe. Interest peaked she sat up straighter and watched him very closely. 

James opened the box and took out a clear phial of medicine, handing her the box to read. The box read “Depo-Provera” 

“It's an injectable birth control,” James informed her, filling the syringe. “I'll give you a shot in the bum every 3 months until you feel you're ready for a baby.” 

“Tom knows, right?” Minka asked wearily as she moved onto her stomach and lowered her sweat pants. 

“Does it matter?” He replied, jabbing her with the injection before she had time to voice her second thoughts. “It's your body, your womb. You don't have to answer to anyone but yourself.” 

“True,” she hissed, feeling the slight burn from when the medicine entered her body. “But I don't want him thinking that I'm broken or something because we’re making love and I'm not getting pregnant.” Minka confided in him.

“Tom knows, I explained to him the situation,” James told her with a worried look on his face. He sat down beside her, rubbing the part of her bum that gets the injection.

“I'm already starting to think there's something wrong with me,” Minka told him, turning a little to look at him. “We had a pregnancy scare and I took a test while at camp. It was negative. After that, we had sex twice unprotected and then the incident with Chris…” 

“You've menstruated twice since then and each time it had been a healthy cycle,” James assured her. “I agree, you've been incredibly lucky to avoid an unwanted pregnancy but that doesn't mean your broken. Sometimes it takes more or less for a woman to get pregnant.” He continued. “One woman can have unprotected sex once and get pregnant while a woman, like you, can have it multiple times and not conceive. That doesn't mean to say the next encounter you have won't be the occasion that you get pregnant. If you were having a consistent amount of sex and not having any luck I'd be concerned.” James smiled. “Our lovemaking is erratic at best and it's not always when you're at peak fertility either.”

“I just feel bad.” Minka sighed. 

“Don't,” James smiled, “You have to also take into consideration the trauma your body has gone through as well. Sometimes the body won't accept a pregnancy if it's not capable of doing so. I'm sure when the time is right you'll have no problems conceiving.” 

“Thank you,” she smiled

“Let me know if you're feeling nauseous, dizzy or have muscle aches,” James told her. “You should be fine but that is the more common side effects.” 

“Ok,” she yawned, stretching out beside him. 

“We have to wait a few days for the contraceptive to be fully working.” He told her, “Which sucks but we can't risk you getting pregnant while taking the medicine. Not only would that be very bad for the baby it could cause you to miscarry which may lead to pregnancy complications in the future.” 

“Jesus, I didn't know it was that serious,” Minka told him. 

“I should also tell you after you take your last dosage you'll have a build up for up to 3 months in your system. So, you may not get pregnant right away despite no longer being on the shot." James informed her.

“Really?” She stated in disbelief. 

“Some other injectable contraceptives last up to three years depending on how many doses you took,” James told her grimly. “I still would recommend it over the pills because you don't have to remember daily to take it.” 

“Plus you don't have to use a condom.” Minka smiled. 

“Only if you're in a relationship with the man and you know he's clean. It doesn't save you from STDs.” James lectured like a true doctor. “We won't need any because we’re all healthy and not sleeping with unknown partners.” 

Well, she didn't really know that actually. Minka could vouch for herself because she knew her sexual history. Tom and James, well... they seemed to have a rather odd sex life in general. By their own admittance, they had threesomes with random women. Unless Tom used a condom, which he apparently hated with a passion, he could be susceptible to something. 

“Because of my job I'm required to take bimonthly blood tests.” James smiled at her. “And Tom is incredibly anal about his health. I know your clean because I checked when I last drew your blood.” 

That was a bit intrusive and she didn't know how to feel about it. Minka didn't give consent for him to be so intrusive with her blood. 

“I know your blood type too.” He added with a grin. 

Minka didn't even know that. 

“It's O positive,” he informed her.

What the hell didn't they know about her exactly? They knew more about her than she knew and that was terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry that I uploaded the same chapter as before. I fixed it this time. I'm having a bit of brain malfunction as of late.


	82. Chapter 82

Popping her head into the bedroom once more she concluded that James was in fact sleeping. Smiling she tiptoed down the stairs and towards the front door. 

It was a beautiful summer day out and Minka felt like going for a walk. Knowing that James wouldn't have let her without his presence she deliberately waited till he was sleeping before leaving.

Was it sneaky? Yes. Was it smart? Probably not. But Minka wanted some personal time. Slipping her sneakers on she closed the front door and quickly walked to the front of the driveway. Pausing a moment to stretch and give her surroundings a final once over, Minka punched in the code for the gate and easily let herself out into the big world. 

With Tom working during the day and James working nights it meant she had a lot of free time on her hands. The Scottish doctor always took a nap in the afternoons which afforded her the chance to go for a walk. 

The neighbourhood wasn't entirely exciting, in fact, it was pretty well hidden. Minka had the overwhelming choice of left or right. Either way, it washed same shit different direction. Long stretches of road with woods on either side. 

There was enough space on either side of the road for a single person to walk and she did just that. 

Minka had timed James and his sleeping patterns were predictable. She had always come back before he woke up never alerting the man to her little journeys. 

Every once in a while a car would drive by her but there was no consequence. Minka knew that there was still a good possibility of danger lurking around but she was becoming too bold for her britches.

The more cars that passed, the more times she snuck out without negative consequences, the braver she got. Minka was hiding behind a false sense of safety. Something that would only be shattered when something catastrophic happened. And let's face it - if it wasn't for bad luck Minka would have no luck at all. She was a jinx after all. 

Hands in her pockets she mindlessly strolled down the road without a care in the world. She focused on the smells, the sounds of birds and how the sunlight filtered through the trees as if she were in a fairytale. Minka certainly didn't notice a car behind her, following her.

The new sports car barely made a sound at all. It wasn't until the sleek black vehicle was right beside her did she realise that it was there. Startled, Minka jumped a little and held the bit of chest over her heart. Stepping away from the car she tried to see who was there and what they'd want. 

The window rolled down and an unfamiliar male face became visible. 

Right away she knew that the catastrophe she was waiting for had arrived. Speechless she stepped back further, her foot losing balance on the ever lessening ledge of the walkway. Stumbling a bit, Minka picked herself up and tried to work through her panic. 

“Hello,” the man spoke, a smooth British accent that caused her to quiver for reasons entirely different than Tom's. A dangerous Cheshire grin spread upon his face once he realised how terrified she actually was. “You must be the legendary, Minka.” He purred, “Get in the car dear, we have to have a little bit of a chat.” 

Minka tried to speak but couldn't work through her fear. Every time she tried to open her mouth all her jaw would do was chatter. The man in the car found this amusing and chuckled lightly. 

“N... no,” Minka stuttered anxiously, shaking her head. 

The man shifted a little in the car and produces a handgun, keeping it low in his lap he tilted it up so the barrel was aimed right at her face. 

“I really think you should get in the car, ladybug.” He cooed darkly, cocking his head to the side and narrowing his eyes. “I'll return you home, don't you worry.” 

Being utterly alone, defenceless and with again pointed at her face she had no choice but follow instructions. Slowly she rounded the car and stood by the passenger's seat. 

The man leant over and opened it, waiting patiently for her to get in. He kept the gun in his lap as he then drove off down the road. Minka, petrified and in utter shock leant farthest away from him as possibly. Hell, you'd think she was trying to become one with the door. 

“I'm judging by the stark look of shock on your pretty face you know who I am?” He asked, looking over at her with a delicate dark eyebrow raised. 

“I ugh... I have an idea.” Minka stuttered.

Although Tom never spoke of his brother in great detail expect about how awful of a person he was, Minka was fairly positive that this was Tom's infamous brother. 

The men looked remarkably similar facial wise but it was the details that set them apart. This man had dark hair and green eyes where Tom was a blue eyed ginger. They looked to be about the same height except this man was thinner. He was lean and muscular like a predatory cat you'd find in a jungle. 

“Good, then you know where this conversation is going.” The man spoke firmly, pulling off the main road and down a gravel road off to the side. 

Just like his brother beforehand, he drove down the isolated road until they were no longer visible. Feeling her stomach drop Minka had a sudden flashback as to how she even got to be in this situation in the first place. If he demanded she has sex with him in the back seat Minka would probably drop dead from fright. 

“I don't except my brother to use formalities, or even discussing me so I'll start by saying my name is Alexander.” He spoke seriously, turning his body in the seat to address her. The gun still lay idly in his lap, mocking her. “And you, my love, have been causing all sorts of problems.haven't you?” He asked her curiously. 

Alexander looked her over very carefully and she could tell that he wasn't understanding what the big deal was about. Truth be told, neither did she. Only Tom knew that answer and he wasn't elaborating. 

Taking this opportunity to be bold she looked him over a bit better as well. Alexander had shoulder length dark hair and the same hinting of curl that Tom had. She noticed how he'd raise his hand and push the long locks back out of his face quite often. His hair, demeanour and the way he was dressed actually screamed out “Gangster” 

“Well, Tom always did like the chubby ones,” Alexander spoke after a while. “I don't understand why your worth such heartache, though. You've caused a bloody war over in England.” 

Had she really? She was morbidly intrigued by this that she’ll overlook the backhanded insult. 

Fear had prevented her from really interacting with this man and she held firm in her stiff posture, body shaking a little while her skin prickled with goosebumps. Minka had actually tinkled a little in her underwear. She was so scared she actually pissed her pants. And while sitting in an expensive leather seat too. Good. She hoped it ruined the leather. 

Alexander licked his lips and pushed his hair up and over his forehead. Minka felt like she should offer him her hair tie. 

“Was it you or Thomas who killed Christopher? We’ve been getting conflicting reports.” Alexander asked. 

She shouldn’t even be talking to this man let alone giving out details like this. This had to be by far the stupidest situation she's ever got herself into, ever! If she had just listened and stuck around at home none of this would have happened. If there were ever a time for a time-machine now would be the excellent time to use it. 

“Judging by your coping skills when faced with danger I'm inclined to believe it was my brother that killed Christopher,” Alexander told her. “Because of your pretty much a useless mute, aren't you?” He asked her, his voice a little firmer than before. 

“H...how did you,” she started anxiously

“Find you?” Alexander cut her off impatiently, no longer caring to hear her nervous sputtering and fumbling of words. “It's rather simple when you're connected. For a paranoid person, my brother sure made it easy to track him down.” 

There was a long awkward pause between the two of them as they each sized the other up, for various different reasons. Minka had concluded that there was no way she'd get out of the car and behind cover before Alexander actually shot her. 

“I can't believe a little female that's not connected to a crime syndicate in any way has caused this much fucking damage,” Alexander spoke with a bit of a hiss. He narrowed his green eyes at her and she shrunk down defensively. With an unexpected grace, Alexander extended his hand across the car and grabbed hold of her chin, forcing Minka to actually look at him, purring in a seductive predatory manner he spoke, “Your quim must be Valhalla to cause this much of a stir. I honestly can't see any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for my stupidity, here's a bonus chapter. Tom's brother looks like Loki, deal with it.


	83. Chapter 83

True to his word, which was an odd concept really, Alexander drive her home relatively unharmed besides having been rattled mentally. 

The moment his car pulled up into the driveway James had come flying out of the house. Minka felt herself being violently yanked out of the passenger door and shoved roughly behind James’s body for protection. The scent of his body wash and the heat radiating off his body helped calm her nerves a little. 

This was honestly a position Minka never thought she'd be in again. Minka thought Alexander was going to kill her or abduct her furthermore. She didn't know what he was playing at but even she knew that it was out of character and suspicious. 

Alexander was unfazed by James show of protection. He simply sat there emotionless like Tom would have, watching, observing, with his green eyes. 

“Alex,” James warned in a voice she had never heard before. He raised his hand up and pointed his finger at Tom's brother. “You stay the fuck away from her! I'm bloody serious!” 

As James threatened him he was pushing them further away from the car and towards the front door of the house. 

“Charming,” Alexander dismissed in an uninterested tone of voice. “Have Thomas call me. He has my number. It's important and I'm expecting it.” He addressed the Scotsman.

At this point, Minka still wasn't saying anything and she didn't speak when inside the house either. James slammed the door closed and immediately locked it, arming their alarm system. Standing frozen on the spot she stared off into space. 

The idea of being in severe trouble for leaving the house and the incident with Tom's brother were clashing in her brain like a bad storm at sea. Minks didn't know if she should stay put or fucking run. Her fight or flight instinct was starting to bubble to the surface. 

James came around to the front of her, standing there just as frozen as she was. His face was pale and his breathing was heavy and erratic. Bright blue eyes were wide with shock. Apparently she wasn't the only one unable to process this situation. 

Without warning James dropped down to his knees before her, reaching up and taking her hands in his. Having to look down at him caused them to make eye contact with one another. Stunned she blinked a few times. James looked like he had seen a ghost. 

“Minka,” he addressed very seriously, “If he did something to you, you need to tell me right now.”   
“He didn't do anything,” Minka replied truthfully, her voice weak and shaky. 

She remained wide-eyed and stunned, blinking robotically. James wasn't convinced, and why should he be? The elusive Alexander Hiddleston didn't leave anyone uninjured to so degree. 

“Minka,” James addressed more seriously than before. “Did Alex rape you?” 

What? No, was he supposed to? Unless she blacked out he had committed no such crime. What scared her even more than blacking out was the fact that James fully expected her to be.   
“No, he didn't do anything.” She repeated the same as before. 

“Minka, if he hurt you in any way you have to tell me. I promise you with my life that neither I nor Tom will be mad at you!” James urged somewhat frantically. He squeezed her hands for good measure. 

“He didn't do anything!” Minka cried, shaking her head. “He didn't do anything at all. He just spoke to me!” 

It was clear that no matter what she said James wasn't going to believe her at this point, and who could be him? She allowed James to lead her up to their bedroom where he carefully laid her down on the bed. Once Minka lay flat on her back he set about undressing her. 

Everything around her was a complete blur and she felt numb. Naked and confused she lay there as skilled fingers traced over every single inch of skin on her body. When James arrived at the apex between her thighs, Minka opened her legs and subconsciously gave him permission to inspect her womanhood. 

This wasn't like before where his touches held a playfulness to them. This was cold and medical. It wasn't until he had finished did Minka realise that James had just performed a rape examination on her intimate areas. 

Unable to find evidence of what he dreaded the most he stood back up and quickly paced in front of the bed. His hand was raised and holding the side of his face as if to show that he was lost in thought. 

“I don't understand it.” James muttered out loud to himself, “He didn't touch you. Alex didn't do anything to you. He always does something.” 

Minka sat up and pulled the blankets around her, observing her Scotsman coming undone rather quickly before her. It was now Minka's turn to be concerned for his wellbeing. 

“Alex is a fucking rapist. A sadistic sexual predator with a bloody grudge against Thomas and I. Yet, he didn't touch you…” he continued. Suddenly he stopped mid-stride and turned to face her. “What did he say to you, and don't lie to me Minka!”

She found herself pulling the blankets up a little more for added protection. Swallowing heavily Minka tried to remember what he had said exactly. As odd as it was, Alexander hadn't really said anything memorable. Minka thought that perhaps he was just checking her out, sizing her up if you would, and there was no real reason for him picking her up. 

“Nothing too serious,” she told him truthfully, narrowing her brow in confusion. 

The fear that went with not knowing what Alexander was playing at, caused her more anxiety than actually being semi-abducted by him. 

“He told me that I started a war back in England and said that my quim must be Valhalla, whatever that is because he can't see why I'd cause such a fuss…” Minka added with confusion, looking to James for answers. “He also called me fat, I think.” 

“That's it?” James questioned her in disbelief, using his hands for dramatic effect. “He didn't threaten you, threaten us or state serious violence was coming our way?” 

“Nope,” Minka replied truthfully. 

“Right, stay here! I don't think you realise just how lucky you are, Minka. He's made little girls like you disappear for a lot less.” James spoke, voice cracking “It's a fucking miracle that he didn't brutalise you sexually!” 

James's hands were shaking so badly that he couldn't type in Tom's number on his phone. He kept making a mistake and cursing himself, deleting the failed attempt and trying once more. Finally, he gave up, threw his phone onto the bed and dramatically dropped back down to his knees on the mattress.

Tentatively he crawled up the bed and between her parted legs. Strong hands grabbed hold of her face and held her still as he kissed her frantically. It was more like James assuring himself physically that Minka was still here and intact rather than an actual kiss. 

Pausing for a breath James panted against her slightly swollen lips. Forehead pressed against hers, he held still, digesting the events of the day. Once he was composed again he pulled away long enough to get a brief glimpse of her expressionless face before kissing her once more. 

“I have to call Tom and tell him the devil is in town,” James informed her softly. “He's going to lose his mind. Be prepared for him to place you on total lockdown. What you did earlier is the very definition of stupid! This is what we were trying to prevent!” He lectured, holding her cheek in his hand while the other hand rested on her upper arm. “You have no idea how lucky you are to walk away from Alex without a single mark on your body!”

“I must not be his type,” Minka muttered mindlessly.

“Alex doesn't have a type. Any female is an opportunity to play his sadistic games.” James shot back with a hint of anger. “He let you go this time but that doesn't mean your fucking immune, Minka! Don't you ever, ever get comfortable around a man like Alexander. The moment you do, he’ll strike and you'll end up dead or sold into sex slavery in some godforsaken European country. Do you understand me?!” 

She had never seen James act this way before. He was desperate, squirrelly even. Almost like an anxious dog locked in a kennel with no way out. 

Minka nodded her head and softly replied, “I understand,” 

“Good!” James whispered roughly, drawing her in for another kiss. “I have to call Tom!” He added with a little more desperation, pulling himself up and away from her. 

Grabbing his phone he left the room quickly, leaving her with nothing but thoughts and speculation as to what Alexander wanted with her.


	84. Chapter 84

*Tom's point of view*

Looking at himself briefly in the reflection of the outside window he adjusted his tie before opening the door. His graceful step fooled people into thinking that Tom was a man in control and knew what he was doing. When in reality he was a ball of uptight misery condensed with worry and a surge of protectiveness that he never thought possible to possess. 

Tom was a lion, the king of his castle, and everyone else in that house was his pride. A lion protected his pride and the fact that his pride was so rudely infiltrated by a rabid hyena bothered him greatly. 

He didn't need instructs to find his brother in this stuffy, overpriced, restaurant. And it wasn't a surprise to see the man sitting with his back to the wall, off to the side, in a booth at the very back of this restaurant. Hyenae didn't have pride but they still needed to watch their backs. 

"Brother," Alexander addressed, dramatically dabbing at his mouth with a silk napkin. 

If he stood up like an actually cultured being to seat Tom next to him, Tom was going to barf. Ignoring the show he was putting on Tom sat defensively across from Alexander, purposing keeping his distance. 

Leaning in close across the table he went to speak until he realised that this wasn't nearly intimate as he needed, unfortunately. Growling, Tom shuffled closer to his brother so that they were side by side with a bit of a gap between them. 

"How dare you!" Tom hissed under his brother, "How fucking dare you stick your nose where it doesn't belong!" 

"Well, I love you too." Alexander grinned. "And I'm fairly certain that it does involve me seeing how I'm dodging bullets now as well." 

"You're always dodging bullets!" Tom pointed out, looking around the fairly busy restaurant. "You stay the fuck away from Minka, and James for that matter!" he warned him.

Alexander placed down his fork and turned to face him, having caught his attention for the most part. The mixed emotions going on inside of him with being so close to the devil's spawn was somewhat overwhelming. Tom was torn with throttling the man with all his strength and abruptly getting up and running out of here with his tail between his legs. 

"I'm not interested in your...fruity little doctor," Alexander informed him carefully, narrowing his brow a little. "I am, however, confused as to how such a short, albeit cute, chubby little shit like Minka has so many men wrapped around her little finger." 

Tom felt himself shake from the inside, sitting up straight he pulled at his dress shirt and loosened out his tie. Suddenly the fine Italian silk appeared to be choking him. 

"Listen to me," Tom warned, leaning far too close to his brother. "I'm not a fucking moron, I'm not out of the loop. I have my own connections, I know what's going on. If you sincerely think you've come here with the upper hand you're sorely mistaken." 

Alexander raised his sculpted eyebrow upwards at his declaration. Of course, he didn't necessarily believe him. Tom preferred it if he actually didn't. It was easier to carry on with his own life if these people didn't think that he was aware of their lives and misdoings. 

"Tell me," Tom addressed smugly, "How's that adorable little Latin number you're hiding from our father. Sabrine, is it?" 

His reaction was what Tom thought it would be. Alexander looked stunned at first which was quickly replaced with anger, seething anger. Tom watched carefully as his older brother physically shook before him. 

Excellent. Tom was back in power now and it felt good. 

"You know, the one that you were supposed to hand over to a high paying German man. Except she somehow managed to 'escape' and wasn't recovered. Daddy lost a lot of money on her, didn't he?" Tom continued to speak. Showing Alexander that he really did know what he was talking about. 

Slowly Alexander leant away from him with a blank expression on his face. If he wanted to play dirty and hit below the belt, Tom can hit him right back. He knew exactly where his brother's secret lover was hidden but didn't want to mention that. Tom had to keep some secrets in order to maintain the upper hand. 

"Leave my Minka alone!" Tom warned darkly, glaring at his brother. "Or a little birdy might send daddy a note explaining what really happened to Sabrine." 

"Threating me isn't wise, Thomas, you know this," Alexander growled under his breath, placing his elbow on the table to partially block his face from the view of other restaurant patrons. "I'm here now, in the present. My little lover is thousands of miles away."

"I'm not above killing you myself." Tom replied seriously, "And if I manage to fail there's always Richard." 

Richard took that queue to place down the menu that obscured his face from view. He sat off to the side but was able to directly face them. 

"How cute, it's like you to bring backup. I'm surprised that you had the balls to shoot Christopher. Seeing how you've always been too pussy before." Alexander mocked dryly, "Perhaps father will be mildly impressed with your ability to be a man!"

He always knew what to say to rile Tom up. Closing his eyes tightly he tensed and cracked his neck while trying to choke down his rage. After all, the head of Child And Family Services couldn't be arrested for beating the shit out of his brother with a $50 bowl of soup. 

"What do you want, Alexander," Tom hissed lowly. 

"Daddy dearest wants to see you." Alexander sarcastically replied, biting a piece of meat off his fork. "He wants to know why you've created WW3 over mewling quim." 

Sighing deeply he shook his head, "I'm not going back to the UK. Do you think I'm a fucking moron?" he asked his brother, "That's a fucking ruse. I know he'll kill me and sell Minka."

"Have you seen a doctor about your paranoia?" Alexander questioned him in a mocking manner. "You're starting to make me think that perhaps you are fucking nuts after all." 

"That's rich coming from a complete sociopath such as yourself." Tom bickered back, as brothers often did. "Need I remind you about the incident in Prague where you shot a bartender for placing too much ice in your drink?"

"Fuck off," Alexander snapped, "That was an expensive glass of scotch and that blubbering idiot was trying to drown it." 

Both brothers remained silent for a moment, brooding and planning their next moves. Tom knew that his brother was trying to figure out a way to convince him to go back to England. 

"Stay away from my Minka," Tom warned him once more. "And stay away from James. If you don't, I'll have one of my contacts pay Sabrine a little visit." 

"Dirty," Alexander cooed darkly, "You really don't want to play dirty with me Thomas."

"We're one from the same cloth, brother mine, I merely match your wickedness. Unless you want to unleash hellfire upon yourself I strongly suggest you go back home and tell daddy dearest that you couldn't locate me." Tom warned him, standing from the table. 

"I'll stay away from Minka but I can't guarantee that she won't stay away from me. That little one of yours is too curious for her own good." Alexander replied as he too stood and grabbed hold of the check. "It was easy to coax her into the car and capture her attention. If she comes to me I won't turn her away." 

"Stay away from her," Tom growled, grabbing hold of his shirt roughly and yanking him into his side. 

"Perhaps I can find out myself what makes her so special, yes?" Alexander asked, narrowing his eyes with a smirk on his face. "That delightful cunny that seems to have you and any other male she comes into a contact with."

Richard grabbed hold of him before he had time to physically respond to his brother's brutish threats. Tom felt himself being dragged out of the restaurant while his brother laughed in the background. 

"Not here!" Richard hissed at him, pushing Tom towards his car. "Not in public!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	85. Chapter 85

“Why the fuck did you drag me away like that?!” Tom roared at Richard once they were inside the car. He was so pissed that he punched the steering wheel. 

Tom had used such force that both men automatically jumped back expecting the airbag to go off. Once they remained intact they relaxed a little more. 

“There's a time and place for everything. Your kids just got you back.” Richard reasoned, opening his jacket. “Please don't do something stupid so that you get arrested. Your kids in the system need you.”

His “kids”, of course. Sighing heavily he rubbed his temples out of stress. An arrest would terminate his position and then who would look out for the children and teenagers society forgot? They, as well as his lover's back home, is the reason why he hadn't shot his brother upon seeing him. 

“You know as well as I do, Alexander says those things to deliberately set you off! He's always known what buttons to push.” Richard spoke gently. “It would amusement him greatly if you were arrested and lost your job as a result. He knows how much that job means to you.” 

“I know,” Tom agreed, “But once he started threatening Minka I fucking lost it, ok? You know he's raped women in the past to get back at the man he's pissed with.” 

“I'm aware that he's a bloody monster.” Richard agreed seriously, “Minka is well protected. But you have to make sure she doesn't do anything else that will place herself in danger.” 

Yes, what was the use of creating a fortress if the one you intend to protect walks out the front door and into the arms of danger willingly? 

It didn't surprise Tom in the least that Minka was caught by his brother in the manner that she had. Tom warned James that this might happen. That's why he suggested for the doctor to slip her a sleeping pill to ensure that she remained sleeping safely next to him when he himself slept. 

Tom didn't know why his brother had driven her back to his home physically unharmed. No matter what James had assured him on the phone Tom wasn't convinced Alexander hadn't fucked with her mentally. There was something that he said to her which caused Minka to remain in a somewhat shocked state of mind. 

“He didn't hurt her, did he?” Richard asked with concern, turning to face him. 

“No, not a scratch. He even drove her home afterwards.” Tom told him with a hint of shock in his voice. 

“Bizarre,” Richard muttered, “Maybe William instructed him not hurt her?” 

“Never stopped him before,” Tom answered in short. “I think he said a lot more than what Minka is saying because according to James she's still in a daze.* 

“Should I call Lee? He could coax anything out of anyone. He likes Minka, he finds her interesting and endearing. I know he'd do anything to help her.” Richard offered. 

Tempting, but Tom knew that when it comes to all matters medical and the people he loved, James got highly defensive and possessive. He didn't like anyone else interfering with what he felt he could make better. That was his right alone and a major insult otherwise. The only time Tom could see James actually allowing someone else to treat either him or Minka is if it required surgery. 

His hand was a perfect example of this. Although he couldn't perform the surgery James took care of all the aftercare and was reading obsessively on rehabilitation exercises to get the range of motion and strength back into his hand. They had been doing some of these exercises as of late and Tom noticed an improvement. 

“If I get home and she's still not all there I'll have you call him.” Tom agreed. 

Of course, he never wanted to admit he couldn't do something to help Minka, but, Tom didn't have the training like Lee had. It was painfully clear that he was way over his head when she had a mental breakdown. 

Tom's expertise was for children and teenagers. Although he studied extensively on various mental health disorders and behavioural issues that abusive childhoods and shitty genetics created, it wasn't in-depth like Lee. Lee had an actual doctoring degree in medicine and then went on to study mental disorders. 

At the end of the day, no matter how much it hurt his pride and ego, Tom had to do what was best for Minka. What good would his ladybug do if she was dead? James would never forgive him and neither would anyone else for that matter if she ended up being a far greater danger to herself. 

“Sounds good,” Richard smiled. “I can promise he won't cart her off to the mental ward either. Lee most likely will sit her down somewhere quiet and have a private one on one conversation with her. Lee's managed to convince mutes to finally speak again.”

“I honestly think Alexander said something to her,” Tom repeated, looking over at Richard while they were stopped at a red light.

“Does Michael know?” Richard asked him.

“I'm pretty sure that James had called him right after me. He's shaken up pretty badly as well. You know he's terrified of Alexander.” Tom spoke with worry in his voice. 

Hearing the frantic voice of James on the other end of his office phone was gut turning. Right away Tom knew it had to be something serious if James was calling him on his work line. Tom expected him to say she wandered off while he was sleeping or she slipped and fell. Never in a million years had he expected to hear “Alexander is here, he had Minka but he brought her back home. I have Minka now.” 

Tom couldn't even process where he was heading. At first, he thought it was a joke until he remembered James would never in a million years joke about that. He found himself sitting in his work chair, frozen on the spot with a stunned look on his face. Tom's office door was open and he stared off into the busy workroom before him. It took one of his worker bees to inquire on whether he was alright for Tom to snap back into reality. 

“No doubt, he's a scary bloke. Especially when you're a fairly passive person like James,” Richard agreed grimly, “I mean, I did one tour of duty in The Queen's Army as a special ops and Alexander scares me. And you know I've met some bad men.” 

Alexander struck fear in a lot of people for various reasons. Mainly it was due to his unpredictable, split second reactions and his hair trigger, atomic temper. With the mind of a sociopath, it was of no consequence for the man to just shoot you out of response to something he didn't like. Like placing one too many ice cubes in your glass. Most people would complain and perhaps ask for another, Alexander will pull out a gun and shoot you in the hand. Luckily for the bartender, it was just his hand and not his head. Alexander often went for vital organs or the face. Like the violent, savage predator he is. 

“Not too sure what Michael could do, though, he's more of an intellectual fighter.” Richard chuckled.

“Safety in numbers I guess.” Tom shrugged, pulling into the parking garage next to Richard's car. 

“Am I following you back to your house?” Richard asked, taking his seat belt off. 

“Please,” Tom asked. “If you don't mind. I don't feel safe knowing Alexander is lurking around.” 

Richard nodded his head and opened the passenger's door, “Right, understood. I know how iffy James is with outside help like Lee so if you feel I should call him say, oh I don't know, “Tea” and I'll excuse myself and make a phone call.” 

“Tea it is,” Tom smiled warily at his bodyguard and right-hand man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With relatives like that, who needs enemies?


	86. Authors Note

I don't necessarily know when I'll be able to update, even though I have actual chapters written they just need to be edited and well...posted. Unfortunately for me, I was hit by a car (shut up, I know. I'm turning into a Mary-Sue) while walking across a designated crosswalk. As you can imagine I'm pretty sore and pissed off (It was a hit and run) You'd think being made of rubber I'd have bounced, I did not. So I'm not writing or posting anything until I'm 100% feeling better or not pissed off anymore. Because angry writing gives crappy chapters.


	87. Chapter 87

*Tom's point of view* 

When he entered his new home he expected to find sheer chaos. Instead, he quite literally walked in on James and Minks curled up together on the couch with an empty wine bottle and glass in front of them.

Lazily James held the stem of a wine glass between two fingers. By the loose way he lulled his head upwards to see him better Tom knew he was drunk. With the whites of his eyes bloodshot and a dopey gaze only furthered his suspicions. 

He wasn't impressed. They had managed to polish off another expensive bottle of his wine. Above everything else, though, how were they supposed to protect themselves if they're too drunk to get up off the couch?

Minka appeared to be passed out drunk. Her head was resting on James’s thigh as the rest of her were curled up on her side in the fetal position. How was he supposed to have a lucid conversation with two people who couldn't even tell what time it was? Tom didn't leave Minka in James’s care so that they could both get drunk when faced with a bad situation. 

“Your shit faced drunk, aren't you?” Tom. Accused with a hiss, hands on his hips. 

“Depends,” James casually muttered with a half smirk. “Shit-faced would imply I'll fall on me arse if I get up. There's no proof of that, mate.” 

“Drunken Scotsman! Always one to be a cheeky sod!” Tom scoffed dryly. “You know better than to do this!” 

“I was spooked, ok?” James defended with a growled slur. “You know I'm t...terrified,” he hiccuped, “Of Alexander!” 

Richard walked into the house behind him slowly, taking in the wonder of the new home. He stopped beside Tom, brow furrowed as he too overlooked the scene before him. 

“Oh look! Mr Secret Agent man is here!” James announced happily, raising his glass up for a faux toast. 

“He's drunk!” Richard stated in disbelief. 

“They both are!” Tom snapped, looking right at James.

“Where the hell is Michael?!” Richard asked, looking around the house. 

Michael, they thought, was supposed to be here and unless they hogtied the man and left him in a closet, he wasn't here at all. Because Michael would never allow neither one of these two to become drunk. Michael was the level headed one out of everyone in the group. 

“Couldn't get out of court.” James mused, finishing the last little bit of his wine. 

Quickly Tom lunged forward and caught the Swiss crystal glass before it shattered on the hard floor. With the glass securely in the middle of the coffee table and away from James he relaxed a little. 

“Oopsie,” James chuckled five minutes after the fact. 

His fine motor skills were significantly hindered by alcohol. While sober James was a very smart man, quick to react, but drunk he was the complete opposite. It took his brain about five minutes to physical react to a situation. If he drove there was no doubt in Tom's mind that he'd crash. 

“You need to go to bed, both of you.” Tom soured, motioning for Richard to come help him. 

Carefully he rose James up onto his feet. The Scotsman swayed a bit before leaning into Tom for support. Once Minka was picked up and being carried like a giant toddler Tom started leading his dumb-dumb up the stairs, slowly, one step at a time. 

“Bit of weight to her, Jesus!” Richard huffed from behind. “Bloody hell, if I want to work on my upper body strength I could carry Minks up a flight of stairs a few times.” 

“Oi, that's a bit rude, you wanker!” James slurred, narrowed eyes as he whipped his head around to face Richard. 

Ah yes, that feisty, fiery, Scottish Warrior gene James had in him was about to come out. James was a happy goofy drunk until you said or did something he didn't like. Then he switched to a ravenous wolf. Due to his frame and height, he had taken many a large man by surprise as he pummeled them to the ground. 

“I meant nothing by it.” Richard defended, depositing a slightly stirring Minka onto the bed. “I'm gay, what would I know about women anyway?” He shrugged his shoulders. 

“Your only gay since you met Lee,” Tom pointed out, dropping James next to Minka not so gracefully. 

“And I've been with Lee long enough to be considered exclusively gay.” Richard pointed out with a smirk. “I think if you go 10 years without sexual contact with a female it stamps your bi-sexual card invalid.” 

“That's very true,” James agreed sloppily, nodding his head. “If it wasn't for Minka I'd probably still be gay,” he admitted unabashedly.

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation, a headache creeping up from his neck. He didn't need to deal with this right now. 

Richard already knew about their relationship. With the man being his right-hand and protection he knew a lot of things other people didn't. So this wasn't a shocking confession for him to hear. Regardless this wasn't something he wanted to get into now. 

Minka broke up his train of thought as she moaned and flipped over onto her stomach, kicking out her legs violently and stretching. She made a sound of annoyance like something was bothering her physically. Minka didn't look injured, but she was partially clothed. 

“Oh,” James acknowledge, “Is your bum still sore, love-bug?” 

“Why is her bum sore?!” Tom asked in suspicion. 

Right away something wicked came to mind and a worse case scenario crossed his mind right after. There was no reason for her bum to be anything but happy. 

“She fell,” James hiccuped, attempting to sit up but his balance was off and he kept falling back. “On her arse,” he added, actually hoisting himself up into a sitting position. 

She was wearing sweatpants and he could easily pull the fabric down to expose her right bum cheek. She had a bruise alright, it looked like someone hit her with a baseball ball. 

“Where the fuck did she fall from?! My office landing?!” Tom exasperated seriously, kneeling on the bed to get a better look at the dark brooding splotch. Even Richard looked beyond concern and upset.

Because James was drunk he didn't realise the gravity of the situation. Sober James would be worried and be trying to treat her medically. Drunk James just shrugged his shoulders and downplayed the incident. 

“Dunno,” James slurred, raising his hands up for dramatic effect. “Alexander didn't do it, though, she slipped and fell on her bum-bum in the house.” 

As if that made him feel any better! Tom gave him a dirty look before pulling Minka's pants back up over her hips and covering the bruise. 

“Richard,” Tom addressed seriously, “We need to make some tea.” 

Remembering their plan he replied “Right, I'll go put the kettle on,” before dismissing himself and calling Lee. 

Minka was going to be hysterical when she sobers up enough to function. She's always an emotional wreck after she's drinking. It was a godsend that the young woman wasn't violent. 

He needed Lee to take the place of what James would do if he wasn't drunk. That bruise worried him because it indicated there may be more injuries on her that James was too drunk to pick up on. 

“You know, I kissed it better!” James scoffed, offended at Tom's cold shoulder.

“I bet you did!” Tom replied sarcastically. 

“Hey!” James yelled loud enough to startled Tom and cause Minka to stir, “You know what Alexander did to me! Seeing his face brought out a PTSD attack! You weren't here! How was I supposed to cope?!” 

Right away he was filled with regret for treating James so coldly. He should have left work right away and came home. Although he didn't understand emotions all the time he had PTSD in common with James and sympathised. 

Alexander had managed to terrorise the both of them for various different reasons and the end result left them both scarred emotionally and mentally. The man was a bloody menace to society and he had no idea why anyone hadn't managed to kill him yet.

Oh yes, that's right. Tom forgot. You can't kill evil. It'll just keep getting resurrected, stronger than before. 

“Come here,” Tom offered, leaning on the bed and into James. He cupped his cheeks in his hands and kissed the man passionately. Pressing his forehead against James he rested there until Richard came back into the room. “Go to sleep, ya? I'm here now. Alexander won't dare step foot on this property. I'll keep you safe James, I promise.” 

“You're well-protected mate,” Richard added, “The two of you. I won't let him in the front door without a bullet in his head.” 

Richard knew he understood the mentality of Alexander and what he does. Tom knew that his sympathy was genuinely there. 

Naturally, it took him a little longer to understand what they had said. Once it went through his head he laid back down next to Minka and fell asleep. 

“My house is in fucking chaos!” Tom hissed, storming out of the bedroom, Richard trailing after him. “I'm going to fucking kill him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news: They caught the guy that hit me. I'm still pissed but I trust the law to do its thing in punishment, plus his insurance company is gonna fuck him good. However, despite my mothers insistence I have decide not to sue him or place a claim in on his insurance. Mainly because I feel that he's been punished enough and although injured, I have health insurance.


	88. Chapter 88

“No!” Minka screeched, kicking her bare heels into the tile of the shower floor. 

She was close to throwing a full blown temper tantrum which startled Tom and concerned Lee. Minka looked up, water spraying into her face and stinging her eyes. She could see Tom threw the glass leaning against the counter. 

Lee knelt before her, one hand on her upper arm lightly as he observed her. She wasn't nude having favoured her bra and panties. Lee, however, was still in his jeans and a t-shirt. He looked uncomfortable with being bogged down with the wet material.

“Hey, hey, relax!” Lee urged softly, rubbing her upper arm.

“No!” She yelled once more, kicking her leg out and narrowly missing Lee.

“Stop being a little jerk!” Tom snapped. “You're being unreasonable!” 

Lee rose his hand up to politely silence Tom. He scoffed loudly at the action and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at her through the glass. 

“Minka,” Lee soothed “You have to calm down. We can't accomplish anything if you're throwing a fit. How are you feeling?” 

Minka looked at him as if he had two heads. He had this way of speaking to you which was a cross between a condescending kindergarten teacher and your soft spoken grandmother. Either way, it was compelling and made Minka kinda want to do what he asked of her. 

Cocking her head to the side she tried to subtly challenge him and was met by a gentle smile. 

“I feel like shit!” Minka hissed a little too aggressively. 

“Do you remember how you injured yourself?” Lee asked, ignoring her poor behaviour. 

His fingers probed around her face, tilting her head back to look at her eyes.annoyed Minka moved her head out of reach and defensively adjusted herself. 

“Come on, let's get out of the shower?” He asked her. “So we can talk a bit better.” 

“No!” She snapped. 

“Minka get out of the shower!” Tom warned her, “you can't stay in there all night!” 

“Shut up!” Minka yelled back at him aggressively. “I can do whatever the fuck I want!” 

Tom puffed out his chest and adjusted his arms over his chest before storming out of the room leaving her with Lee. Lee went to touch her again causing Minka to flinch away. His hand suddenly so close to her face had startled her. Minka hadn't even realised it was there.

Lee remained patient and slowly rise up before her, offering his hand out for her to take. Reluctantly she took it and sorely hoisted herself up off the shower floor. Lee grabbed a towel and draped it over her shoulders. 

By the time he had dealt with the water and changed out of his drenched clothing, Minka was safely hiding in the closet, wrapped up in a large comforter. In a pile off to the side were her wet undergarments indicating that she was nude.

It hasn't taken Lee long to figure out where she was. Minka thought her wet footsteps probably led right to the closet. Instead of trying to coax her out he sat down in front of her, cross-legged and unthreatening. The giant of a man smiled lightly at her and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. 

“What happened between you and Alexander?” Lee asked her softly, 

“Nothing,” Minka lied. Her tone of voice giving it away. 

“Minka,” Lee urged, “Come now, you can tell me.”

“It isn't serious!” Minka insisted, drawing up part of the blanket so it came over her head. She sunk back against the wall and further into the protective cocoon that she had created around her. 

Lee was a professional shrink, he knew that she was bullshitting him so he patiently sat there and waited for her to volunteer information. Once she was hidden enough in her blanket cocoon she relaxed a little more. 

“He didn't hurt me physically, he just touched me a lot,” Minka informed him, her brow lowered with the memory.

“How so?” Lee asked

Minka swallowed heavily before replying, “Well, he kept stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. It was so similar to Tom's touch that it was spooky.” 

“Did he only touch your face?” 

“Yes,” Minka told him truthfully. 

“What did you talk about?” Lee asked her, sitting up a little straighter and loosening out his legs. 

“Me, mainly.” She confessed, “And Tom. He doesn't understand why his brother is with me and he doesn't think I'm worth the hassle. Alexander ugh...he ugh...kept,” she stuttered emotionally, staring off at a fixed spot just above Lee's shoulder. “Talking about the sex trade and asked me if I knew what brothels were.” 

“He was trying to scare you on purpose, Minka,” Lee assured her, grasping her hand and giving it a light squeeze. 

After a while of just holding her hand, Lee came to sit beside her, his own back against the wall. He was only there for a few minutes before Minka felt the impulse to crawl into his lap like she had with James. 

Lee adjusted the blanket and his legs, tucking her in closer to his chest before placing both arms around her body. Nestled between his legs and snuggled down in his arms she looked up and gave a bashful look. 

He only smiled down at her not entirely shocked that she had sought out the physical reassurance and protection of his large stature. In Minka's defence if someone else that was male sat beside her right now she'd do the exact same thing. Maybe. Minka did take unusual comfort in the size difference between her and Lee. 

“It's ok, Alexander isn't going to hurt you. I know he's a very scary man and a master of manipulation.” Lee soothed, holding her body a little firmer than before. “He can pick up on someone's weaknesses and play off it to his advantage. Alexander taunted you with sex trafficking because he knew that it's a topic which terrifies women in general.” He explained.   
Minka just listened to the gentle voice he used when explaining why she felt so utterly wrecked and frazzled. She supposed it wouldn't have shaken her foundation so hard if Alexander didn't look disturbingly close to Tom.

“He looks a lot like Tom. It was as if Tom were threatening me.” Minka confessed, grasping Lee's hand with hers. 

“I can see how it would be hard to distinguish. You were already in shock and experiencing emotions never felt before.” Lee explained, “I might not be Tom's number one fan but I can assure you with confidence that he would never, in a million years, do anything that Alexander had threatened you with. He loves you. Now, how did you get that bruise on your bum?”

There had been a great debate since she had sobered up on whether James had done something to her or if she had injured herself drunkenly. Truth be told Minka didn't honestly know how she hurt herself exactly. But, she did know for certain James had nothing to do with it.   
“I don't honestly know,” she yawned, “I was probably running with socks on, slipped and fell on my butt. The palms of my hands are side as well.” 

Lee picked up one of her hands and looked at it. Her bruised palms looked as if she had tried to lesson her fall and protect her face. 

“That's logical,” he replied. 

“James wouldn't have hurt me.” Minka defended gently. 

“I believe you,” Lee spoke truthfully, his hand rubbing up and down her side in a comforting manner. “You seem to be a very assertive young woman when you have to be, and I'm sure that you wouldn't put up with physical abuse.” 

No, she wouldn't. Truth be told, if Tom or James hit her, she'd hit them right back, hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love and appreciate you all so much I've decided to share multiple chapters. Thank you for all the get-well-soon wishes and kind words. I honestly do appreciate it all.


	89. Chapter 89

“It's alright to be scared,” James spoke gently, stroking the bridge of her nose with his fingers. “I'm scared too.” 

Minka tilted her head up to see the man better. After what seemed like forever she had changed hands from Lee to James. James held her the same way Lee had except his arms were under the blankets and around her naked body. 

“I'm not ashamed to admit he terrifies me as well.” James added, “It'll be ok Minks,” 

Despite coaxing and even bribing, no one had managed to get Minka to leave the safety of the closet. After a while Lee told an exasperated Tom to leave her, she'll come out when it was safe in her mind. According to Lee, she was reverting back to a childhood method of coping. It was a sign that she had been through trauma when young akin to this situation, which wasn't too far off the mark. 

“But sooner or later you have to come out of the closet,” James encouraged.

Minka snorted loudly at his statement because it sounded so ironic. He too chuckled when it finally dawned on him as well. 

“You know what I meant, love-bug.” James smiled, patting her bare bottom.

If she could live in here right now, she would but realistically, Minka had to put her big girl panties on and come out. Stretching in James's arms she turned slightly and nuzzled her face into his thigh. Perhaps she could stay in here for a bit longer. 

“Tom scared him off…” 

“For now. Do you honestly think someone like Alexander will just go away?” Minka asked him seriously.

“No…” James replied slowly as if she had a point.

“Exactly,” Minka sighed. “He's not going to go away until he gets what he wants.” 

“And what exactly does he want?” He questioned curiously but with a hint of worry. 

From what Minka overheard earlier when everyone was congregated in the bedroom, no one could figure out why Alexander did what he had. Although she didn't know exactly why he hadn't killed her or abducted her, she could garner a guess. 

“Well, I don't know exactly but I do know Tom's father wants him to go back home. So it would be logical that he uses me as a pawn to achieve that.” Minka answered wearily, playing with her hands. 

It was so simple really that it made no sense that university educated men hadn't figured it out. Wide-eyed James lightly pushed her off him and quickly left the closet. Minka fell on her bottom causing her to cry out as bruised flesh met the ground. 

Watery eyes focused on a set of legs in front of her, eyes tracing up a never ending line until she reached hips, torso and then eventually Lee's face. 

“Come,” he urged friendly, holding his hand out for her to take. 

Awkwardly she clutched the blanket around her and stood up with Lee’s help. The man escorted her protectively to the bed where she timidly laid down. The more she was around Lee the more Minka realised that he wasn't so bad after all. Lee was just frustratingly patient and understanding. At least with her anyways. It was like opening up and talking to a teddy bear or a favoured stuffed animal about your fears. 

“Comfortable?” He inquired, fixing the blankets around her. 

Minka's right breast became exposed during her awkward repositioning in bed. Quickly she scrambled to cover it only to have Lee do it for her. 

“I'm a doctor, I've seen a lot of breasts.” Lee reassured her, “I had one patient who refused to wear clothes. She'd wander the psychiatric unit stark naked until an orderly or staff member found her.” he chuckled. 

“That seems...normal?” Minka replied, unsure of her response. 

“Surprising no,” Lee informed her, sitting down on the bed next to her. “We get more patients that like to throw their own urine and faeces than we do nudists. Between me and you, I'd rather chase down a 300lb nude woman whose dancing with invisible faeries, than have to deal with poop throwers.” 

“I don't blame you.” Minka agreed. 

She sat there in silence, looking at Lee. He patiently waited for her to speak with a faint smile on his face. Narrowing her brow out of concern Minka sat up a bit better and pressed her back against the headboard. 

“You should know the mindset of Alexander,” Minka pointed out, “What is the probability of him staying away. And by that, I mean actually leaving me or Tom alone.”

Lee pondered for a moment before replying, “Truthfully? He won’t. From what I've been told about him he fits the category of a classic sociopath. Alexander thinks he's entitled to do what he wants. It's no fun to a sociopath if they don't create chaos.” 

“That's what I thought.” She sighed, “James is worried that he'll come and abduct me to lure Tom back to the UK. That's why he bolted out of the bedroom so fast.” 

“Plausible,” he agreed, nodding his head “But I know Richard won't give him the chance to even try. You're quite safe unless you go wandering off by yourself again. You have to agree, that was foolish.” Lee lightly scolded. 

“Why is he even here?” 

“Ego, I suspect. Alexander can't stand the thought of Tom getting all the attention. The incident with Christopher would have caused a lot of mixed emotions, some good, some bad.” He explained, rubbing the top of her hand with his fingertips in a circular fashion. “Of course, the undying urge to see what all the fuss is about in regards to you, also fueled the unexpected journey. Now, those seem like harmless reasons but they're not. Not to a sociopath. Jealousy and sociopathic thinking don't go well together. It's a dangerous combination. Alexander is a bomb with an unknown amount of time left till detonation.” 

At least he was being truthful to her and not sugar coating anything? Tom wouldn't answer her questions, period. And James would sugar coat the response so much so that you'd get diabetes.

“The best we can do is not provoke Alexander and hope he gets bored with the end result of him going back home. But knowing Tom that won't happen. Tom and Alexander from my understanding harass and respond quite sharply to one another. They're both defensive, dominant, males that clash.” 

“Great,” she sighed again. “And your positive Tom isn't a sociopath or a psychopath?” 

“Lee smiled and shook his head, “Not even close.Tom has a conscious, and he genuinely cares about people. Not a lot of people, mind you, but he is capable of it. His personality disorder makes it hard for him to show outward emotions sometimes. I'm sure Michael and James have explained that to you?” 

“Yes,” 

“Good,” 

Minka hesitated a moment before giving Lee a despondent look. Lee had a knowing look on his own face as he patted her hand. 

“It's ok,” Lee assured her. If you need a bit of a rest you always have mine and Richard's home as well as Michaels. All you have to do is say you need a break and I'll arrange it.” 

“Thank you,” she smiled gently. “But I don't think Tom would let me stay with Michael. He's scared I won't come back.” 

“Is he right?” Lee asked curiously, arched eyebrow raised, “Not that it matters to me, you know how I feel about Tom on a personal level.” 

“No...I mean, between you and me? He's attractive but I don't think we’d do good in the long-run.and besides, I love Tom and James.” 

“I agree he is a handsome man,” he beamed, “Just out of curiosities sake, what makes you think you and Michael won't make a good fit? 

Lee lay across the bed on his side, head propped up by his arm as he waited for an answer. This reminded her of a teenage girl gossiping to one another. Lee was so relaxed and non-threaten that it caused Minka to loosen a bit. 

“Michael seems less flawed like there's nothing really wrong with him, you know?” She explained. “With Tom and James I know I'm not the only crazy person.” She added with a chuckle. 

Nodding his head he replied “Understandable, it's best to be with someone you feel comfortable. However, it's not healthy to base your relationship only on compatible aspects of its a negative compatibility. Think, are there good things you can think of when it comes to Tom and James?” 

It didn’t take her long to think of reasons for both men. “Well, Tom's very smart and he understands me. He doesn't judge me. And James, well, James is funny, smart. They're both good looking. We have great….umm, sexual chemistry.” Minka blushed. “They both care about me, they're protective. I feel comfortable with the idea of having children eventually.” 

“Very good,” Lee agreed, “Is there anything you'd like to change?” 

“I want more freedom,” Minka confessed, stretching, “I know it's not possible right now but I don't believe when Tom says it'll always be this way.” 

“It'll calm down eventually. Is there anything else?” 

“I don't think so. You can't change certain personality traits that go with...umm, trauma?” 

“That's right. Are you happy though? They're not hitting you or forcing you sexually, are they?” 

Without hesitation, Minka went wide-eyed and adamantly spoke, “No, oh no! Of course not!” 

“Good, that's what I thought. I have to ask regardless.” Lee smiled, reaching out to pat her leg. “Try and get some sleep. I'll make sure you have pizza or something for when you wake.” He added, getting up off the bed. 

“Night,” she yawned,


	90. Chapter 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW* Smut

There was a significant difference between how James treated his package and how Tom did. Tom grabbed hold of himself gingerly, light touches and strokes while James squeezed and heavy-handedly rolled and tugged. 

Laying on her side Minka watched in lustful fascination as James squeezed his sac, bucking up into his hand before moving into his fat erection throbbing against his hip lazily. James groaned loudly, grabbing hold of his cock and applying pressure before tugging. 

“Your so rough,” Minka commented gently, trailing her fingers up and down the underside of his shaft.

Minka woke from her nap horny. Being alone she felt it was safe enough to touch herself to orgasm. James came to check on her while she was...busy...and had volunteered to help her out. Who could honestly say no to that?

“Doesn't hurt,” he assured her, taking his hand off himself and allowing her to explore. “Different men like different things. I enjoy a bit if a rough tug and grab.”

“Poor baby,” Minka played, referring his manhood, “He's weeping!” 

Seductively she manoeuvred her way between his parted legs, lowering g herself face first. Lips ghosted lightly across the flesh causing James to hiss. Fingers locked around her loose locks, holding her in place as her mouth ghosted up and down his throwing member, teasing his weeping head. Teeth grazing over the skin and down to his sac where she eagerly sucked the soft skin into her lips.

Feeling a large flush of arousal wash over her she pressed her thighs together and moaned. James grinned and placed his hand around the base, holding himself up for her mouth. Licking her lips Minka leant forward and accepted his head into her mouth.

They both groaned at the contact, soft full lips adjusting around his shaft before sliding down, her tongue running along his underside. 

Carefully she bobbed her head up and down, tongue flicking and licking around his weeping head before playfully trailing back down to his sac. 

“Fuck,” James groaned, licking his own lips and looking down at her. “Good girl, here.” He instructed huskily, pulling the last little bit of his foreskin down exposing himself completely. 

She held him like he instructed, lips nibbling on his exposed head. Her tongue lapping at the thick, clear pre-cum leaking from his slit.

Minka found that she enjoyed giving head and applying her skills to each man. His cock felt different than Tom's, tasted different too. James cock was wider and a bit flatter than Tom's who boasted the classic thick and rounded shaft. 

“So good,” he murmured, cupping her bare breasts in his hand and pinching her nipple. 

Shuttering around his cock Minka parted her thighs and lowered her top end subconsciously getting into position, opening herself up for viewing in the most intimate way.

Squeezing his cock hard with her hand Minka attempted to take as much of James into her mouth without gagging. 

Bobbing her head up and down, eyes closed and preoccupied with the task at hand, Minka didn't know that they had a visitor at the door, Michael.

James never bothered to close their bedroom door and it didn't occur to her that someone other than Tom would come to check on them. James grinned, proud of himself and bucked his hips up forcing more of his member into her mouth. 

Michael leant against the frame casually, his eyes falling between her parted thighs and glistening, aroused, sex. Instead of chasing Michael off James continued the show. His hand in her hair as a show of dominance over her and Michael. 

Minka should have known that James was trying to accomplish something perverted by the way he adjusted himself under her. 

Tom was reserved in sex but James was a kinky pervert. When he reached behind her and held her open wider while lightly humping up into her mouth she knew someone was watching. Of course, Minka assumed it was Tom. 

Moaning at the thought of Tom watching her, he naughty she presented herself even more and wiggled her bottom in an enticing manner.

James sat up and adjusted his hand, two fingers slipping into her opening, gingerly pushing in and out, scissoring her open for “Tom's" view.

She felt him physically indicate with his body for their guest to enter the room and get closer. In the background, Minka heard the bedroom door close and then lock. Not thinking anything of it, she grasped James’s cock and wrapped her lips around his shaft, lowering her head and drawing it back up. 

The bed dipped and a large masculine hand smoothed across her bottom, careful not to touch her pussy. Moaning around James’s cock she bobbed her head up and down a few more times before drawing him out, sinfully licking him from base to tip. 

Behind her, Minka heard a deep lusty moan that certainly wasn’t Tom. Stunned she turned her head and was instantly met by Michael's blank face. 

Startled that it was Michael instead of Tom she found herself falling forward with a jolt, heart skipping a beat or two. 

“Relax,” James cooed, correcting her position.

Minks scrambled out from between James' legs and beside him, grabbing a blanket and tried to cover herself. James remained nude, the lust and arousal making him uncaring about what Michael saw. Michael took a long hard look at the throbbing cock between James’s legs before focusing back on her. 

“I'm not going to touch you unless you want me too. I like to watch.” Michael smirked. 

“Tom's going to kill you two!” Minka announced, attempting to get off the bed. James reached out and took hold of her wrist, preventing her from doing so. “He'd never let you sleep with me!” 

“True,” Michael replied, eyeing James stroke himself lightly with his free hand. 

“I'm not cheating on Tom! And I don't appreciate being railroaded into doing so! James, you know better!” Minka pleaded, tugging her arm.

“Tom knows,” James moaned truthfully, placing his lips on the side of her neck, sucking and nibbling. 

“Lee told us about the... sexual tension you feel between you and me,” Michael informed him. 

Sexual...sexual tension? She found him endearing and attractive but Minka didn't mean she had the urge to sleep with him. Lee must have misconstrued what she had said.

“I don't believe you, that makes no sense! Tom would never pass me around d like this!” Minka denied. 

James let go of her once he heard the anxiety in her voice. “We’re not lying.” He told her truthfully, sitting up. “And this has nothing to do with being passed around. We thought it would be good to give you sexual freedom.” 

“I'll go get Tom,” Michael announced, standing up and walking to the door. 

Once he had left the room she turned to James trying to figure out if he was lying or not. Being with Tom was normal, adding James was hard at first but she became adjusted. But, this was ridiculous. Her morals were screaming at her and she didn't need this sort of drama in her life.   
Minka's life was hard enough as it was she didn't need extra penises to make it worse. 

“Sexual freedom?!” Minka asked him in disbelief, sitting on the bed and glaring at James. “I'm in a relationship with you and Tom.” She stated, cringing internally at how awful that sounded. 

“This isn't going to be a full-time thing. Do you honestly think we’d allow you to just go around sleeping with whoever you want? No.” James replied with a predatory smirk. “We just thought that if you had sex with Michael and got it out of your system we won't have any more roadblocks.” 

“That makes no sense!” She told him exasperated. 

“Yes, actually it does,” Tom replied, closing the door behind him and Michael. “If you'd like it doesn't have to be a threesome.” 

Minka rose her finger up to silence everyone in the room. Her anxiety was through the roof and she didn't understand why Tom and James were doing this to her. Lee was downstairs, why did he allow them to carry out this scheme?!

“No, no. No, I'm not doing this! This is how it started with James. It was the same scenario! Now, you're going to tell me that Michael was your casual side lover, right?!” Minka told them on a panic. 

“Nope,” Michael answered, “I can guarantee you I'm 100% straight.” 

“No!” Minka replied firmly, “I don't trust you. I'm not an idiot and I'm not falling for this!” 

“Falling for what?!” Tom asked her in confusion. “You're too paranoid, Minka. This isn't a mass conspiracy. I was just offering you an opportunity to explore a bit, have some freedom.”   
Nope. Minka didn't believe anyone in this room that had a penis. She knew that Michael, Tom and James were best buds since grade school. It wasn't a stretch for them to do something like that. 

“I said no!” Minka told them firmly, clutching the blankets around her tightly. “I am not the community girlfriend! I'm not something to pass around because your all good friends!” 

“That's a bit offensive.” Michael scoffed. “There's a massive difference between wanting to have fun one time then there is with us treating you like a whore. Nobody but you had said anything about this being a bloody free-for-all. This isn't something that will go one daily or whenever I'm horny.” 

“You told Lee you had sexual feelings for Michael. I assumed you'd want to act on them so for the sake of your relationship, I agreed that perhaps it'll be alright one time. I trust you, I love you and I know you'd never cheat on me.” Tom added. 

“No, you see, because it won't go that way! It never goes that way. If I sleep with Michael once it'll start something and the next thing I know I have three lovers, three times the guilt and stigma from the community!” Minka told him, confessing to a deeply buried guilt that she still had. 

She expected people to yell and scream at her  
Minka knew that her words hurt Tom and James but instead of lashing out at her they remained calm.

“You shouldn't feel guilty. There are many different lifestyles in the world than just two people.” James informed her. “It was hard for us at first too. But once we accepted that we loved you it got easier and eventually, we got over it.” 

“There’s no use denying your feelings because of societies expectations. Sometimes outside the norm works better for people.” Tom added with a reassuring smile.

Michael looked at her briefly before rubbing the back of his neck, “Minks, take a look at these two. Do you really think normal would suit them?” He smirked. 

“No,” she admitted softly. *I don't know...I mean, it's hard because I'm so loyal and moralistic. I grew up with the belief that you don't wander when you're in a relationship…” 

“Minka,” Tom addressed once more in a serious voice. “I'm giving you permission to sleep with Michael if that's what you want to do. I won't have sexual tension build between you and either ruin your friendship or it get so intense that you go behind our backs and make love to him. I know you have...needs.” 

This honestly wasn't happening right now, right? Minka must have fallen harder than she thought while drunk and this was all a dream.where had her fiercely possessive and dominant Tom gone? Why didn't he have a backbone all of a sudden? Tom was turning into a soft pansy and she didn't like it, it was the what she was accustomed too. James was the same! 

Minka felt safe, protected, adored when they were possessive and took charge. She longed for Tom to glare at other men who dated look at her or for James to say something out loud in the hopes of baiting his rival into a confrontation.   
They were supposed to keep her tucked away tightly between their bodies, not give her away like she was on sale.

Feeling betrayed Minka did the only thing she could, she cried. It wasn't a light sobbing either it was the type of crying that caused Tom to flinch away in shock, unable to decipher what he should do. 

“You don't love me anymore1” Minka wailed, collapsing hard onto the ground beside the bed.

Her body tightened into the fetal position and she continued to cry somewhat hysterically. Vaguely Minks was aware of hands on her body and voices speaking but she couldn't react to them. Minka felt herself having another “Meltdown" and with James insisting that they get Lee it was blatantly clear she was. 

Taking one hard shutter Minka slipped into soothing darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can assure you that there's a reason why I did this chapter the way I had. It's purpose is to develop Minka and Michael's relationship better, which you will see in future chapters.


	91. Chapter 91

Minka came to the sound of Lee's voice and the feeling of her being cradled against the man's chest like she had been in the closet. 

“What the hell did you do in here?!” He asked them, a protective hand spread out against her back holding her in place. 

She was wrapped up in her blanket like before and if she'd open her eyes Minks was certain they'd be in the closet. Lee would put her in a place she felt safest and this was her little hiding spot. 

“What part of, her mind is fragile, don't stress her out, don't you understand?!” He asked them further, his voice protective. “I told you downstairs I didn't think this was a good idea and you tried it anyways! Honestly, Michael, I thought you'd have enough common sense to know this wouldn't go over too well! You can't keep putting her in this situation! One of these days she's going to snap completely and she'll end up in my ward staring at the fucking wall all day half comatose!” 

Before anyone had time to defend themselves Lee adjusted her once more before snapping that everyone needed to get out! “And close the door!” Lee added. 

Once she heard the click of the closet door being closed Minka slowly, cautiously, opened her eyes. 

“Relax,” Lee cooed, rubbing her bare arm. “I told them it was a bad idea,” he informed her. “Come, let's have a bit of a cuddle as your brain and body get back on track.”

Minka robotically moved off his lap, allowing Lee to lay on his side. Looking around the closet she inched closer to him before breaking her resolve and laying down in his open arms. 

The blanket covered the both of them leaving Minka nude in Lee's arms as he embraced her. She didn't know what to make of this, to be honest. It made her nervous. 

Lee held her like she was the most precious being in the world. If this is what Richard went home to every night he was beyond lucky. Feeling content and relaxed Minka sighed softly and nuzzled her face into his chest. 

“What happened, hmm? Tell me, what caused you to break a bit?” 

“Tom and James don't love me anymore.” Minks whispered.

“What makes you think that?” 

“They're not possessive of me anymore,” Minka explained. “Before I even knew about James he wouldn't let anyone with a penis come near me.now he's giving me permission to sleep with his friend.”

“Ah, I see,” Lee spoke gently, rubbing her back. 

The ground of the closet was hard and she felt it dig into her bruise. “I can't lay here like this we have to move to the bed.” 

Lee was steadily becoming her safety blanket. Her giant snuggly safety blanket that spoke gently and didn't judge her insane ideas of what love was supposed to be. When Minka was nestled up against him she felt safe, protected. 

“Ok, is this better?” He asked as she snuggled down into his arms as if he were a lover. 

“Yes,” she murmured. 

“Tom still shows an unhealthy possessive behaviour towards you Minks, I assure you,” Lee spoke. “you're around him so much that you've adjusted and gotten used to his behaviour. For so wine like whose relatively an outsider I can see it easily. Thomas offering you Michael was his way of pleasing you. It doesn't mean he doesn't love you anymore it's quite the opposite. However, with his personality disorder, it caused him to go about it the wrong way.” 

“And James?” She asked

“Well,” Lee sighed, “You know how he is by now. James is a bit kinky, he’d enjoy it. Plus I think he wanted to be there to make sure you stayed safe and happy.”

“I honestly had no idea James would be this sort of sexual appetite,” Minka confessed. 

“In my line of work, I discovered early it's always the ones you least expect who are the most devious or violent,” Lee smirked. “Richard is a good example of this. You'd think he'd be rough and aggressive by physical appearance alone but he's quite subdued. I'm the dominant one most the time.” Lee confessed truthfully.

“Are you saying I should sleep with Michael?” Minka asked confused. 

“No,” Lee replied, “I'm not coaxing you to do anything of the sort. Your a grown woman and smart, you can make your own decisions.” 

“I don't know what I want!” Minka snapped, her voice filled with aggravation. “I'm terrified if I do it once Tom and they will decide we should keep doing it. And the next thing I know I'm actively having sex with 3 separate men! I can't do that, it's not natural! I'm not a loose whore, I have morals!” 

Lee waited an unusually long time before answering her. At one point Minka thought he may have fallen asleep until she looked up at him and his green eyes were staring back at her.   
“Were you raised religious? I’ve noticed that you keep referring to yourself as a whore as well as harbouring shame and guilt towards your own sexuality.” Lee asked seriously, 

“We never went to church unless it was a holiday, but, my parents were somewhat religious,” Minka answered flatly. 

“I don't think you're interpreting things properly,” Lee explained cautiously. “I think you're holding yourself back from a fulfilling life because of religious guilt. Has anyone ever explained to you that there are different dynamics to relationships and sometimes humans form a unique bond outside the norm? We’re originally pack animals since the caveman days. We grouped together for various reasons.” He went on further. “It's not entirely unlogical for people who share the same feelings to pair together like you have with Tom and James. That doesn't mean you're a whore or a bad dirty person. It just means that this dynamic suits your needs. Historically speaking, which I think is outdated, by the way, the term “whore” means a woman sleeps with multiple men for her own sexual pleasures. It has nothing to do with love. You love Tom and James and they love you. There's an emotional bond and unless they're abusing you physically, sexually or mentally, I don't see a reason for you to not be with them.” 

That was a lot to process and Minka took some much needed time doing just that. Lee lay there patiently, holding her with his eyes closed as she thought about what he had said. 

“I don't love Michael like that though,” she finally spoke gently.

“I'm not talking about Michael, love, I'm discussing the trio of you, James and Tom. I know Michael is protective and rather fawned of you but that doesn't mean you have to sleep with him.” Lee told her with a faint smile. “You don't have enough to do anything you don't want.” 

“I already told you, I don't want Michael added to the relationship like that. I can't handle that sort of drama or stress.” Minka told him with exasperation in her voice. 

“Minka, that wasn't what I meant. I don't want him joining you either. I think it would add complications that neither James or Tom seem to realise right now. I was speaking strictly on Tom's permission on being intimate with Michael.” 

“What do you think, personally?” Minka asked wearily, looking at him.

“Personally? I don't think you should. It's ok to have some sexual feelings towards another person, it makes us human. That doesn't mean we have to go out and act on them. Having been around you enough I know that you'd never sleep with anyone behind their backs, period.” 

“That's what I thought too,” she yawned. “I was enjoying our intimate encounter. Why did James have to ruin the moment?” Minks asked bitterly. 

Lee chuckled before replying, “Sometimes good intentions have disastrous results. He did t do it on purpose to sabotage your coupling. James probably thought when he saw Michael it would excite and thrill you. There were no malice feelings or intentions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RubberDuckie fun-fact: I once managed to convince my step-sister that "Land Down Under" by Men At Work was Australia's national anthem. She honestly believed this for years.


	92. Chapter 92

One of the perks of owning a larger house is that you could go into a room and not necessarily be found right away. Sighing heavily Minka plopped herself down onto a chair with a magazine. Her hopes were to be left alone for a while. Whether that happened or not, who knows?

Flipping open the first page she scanned the new summer trends, scowling when it was clear nothing they had to offer would fit. Flipping the page aggressively Minka knitted her eyebrows together and looked over the accessories. At least accessories fit any body type. 

Her dreams of pastel Balenciaga bags were interrupted by footsteps. Of course. At least she had a good 20 minutes to herself this time. A new record. Usually, Names or Tom tracked her down within 5 minutes. 

Hands fell onto her shoulders from behind, massaging gently. She tilted her head down a bit to assess the hands. They weren't James so she presumed they were Tom's. 

When Minka felt lips on the side of her neck, ghosting across her pulse point and towards her jaw, she rolled her head to the side and moaned. Heaven. Yes, this was Tom alright. 

“Tom, I'm not in the mood,” she groaned in pleasure, not fooling him or herself. 

“Shame,” Michael's Irish accent cut through the tension. 

Eyes wide she stiffened and sat up properly, turning to face him. Michael gave her a half smile, his hand cupping her cheek gently. Minka was still stunned and easily followed his hand as he brought her closer to him. Michael tilted his head and kissed her gently, lips dancing tenderly over hers. 

“I have to go,” he whispered, rubbing his cheek against hers while still embracing her with his hand. “Here, take this. It has my number on it.” Michael urged, placing a cell phone in her hand. “Nobody knows I've given this too you. You need your own phone to keep safe, keep it a secret or Tom will take it.” pressing his forehead against hers, he sighed gently, pulling back enough to kiss the spot right above her nose.

Minka felt a rush of warmth and tingles take over her body at the unexpected gentle treatment. For reasons beyond her, Minka kissed him again, her hand shaking as it was raised to touch his face, slowly her fingers trailed up and into his short ginger hair. 

“If you need me for whatever reason, no matter what time of day, I'll come and get you. Even if that means leaving a trial, I don't care.” Michael informed her, “I want you to know I can protect you, I can keep you safe. I'll give you shelter from the storm. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Minka whispered, nodding her head. 

It didn't take a genius to know that Michael wasn't telling anyone but her of his proposition. He watched her hide the phone between the cushions of the chair until she could find a safe place to store it. 

“Good girl,” he praised, kissing her mouth briefly before standing, ruffling her hair and leaving before anyone walked in on them. 

Minka may never have to take him up on that offer but at least she had a backup plan. 

Fingers shook as she reached up to touch her lips. They tingled from contact and caused her to smile faintly, a blush creeping up her neck and across her cheeks. 

Unsure of what to make of this rather unexpected and bold move she tried to continue exactly what she had before, read her magazine.

“Did Michael come in here?” James asked her in confusion from the doorway. 

Placing her magazine down in her lap she turned to look at the Scotsman. “Briefly, he said he was leaving.” She told him. 

“Thought so,” he nodded his head in silent confirmation. 

“Is there a problem?” Minka asked him in concern. 

“No,” James casually responded, “I just wanted to make sure that he said goodbye.” 

'Oh, he said goodbye alright’ she thought mentally. Minka shrugged her shoulders and went back to her magazine in the hopes that James would take the hint and leave her alone for a bit. He didn't. 

“I'm still horny from before,” he smiled, quickly appearing in front of her without warning. 

Startled Minka jumped a little and looked up. How the hell did he manage to walk through the doorway and across the room to her without making a peep?

“It's going to be a long shift in the ER, I'd like some relief before I start work in a few hours.” He suggested lustfully. 

Minks looked up at him, he was serious. Glancing briefly out the window she pondered that proposition for a moment.

“Where?” She asked him curiously. 

“Bedroom, Tom ran out to run an errand so I have you all to myself. Daddies gonna toss you around like a sex toy!” He growled. 

“Tempting,” she cooed, “But I'm not in the mood.”   
James looked stunned, shocked even that she turned down his proposal. Minka had never denied them ever and she was anxious to see how he'd handle it. 

Honestly, Minka really wasn't in the mood since the incident with James and Michael. Now with Michael slipping her his number and promising a potential way out of things get too hectic, Minka was all mixed up emotionally. 

“Does this have to do with the incident earlier?” James asked her seriously with a hint of concern. 

“I ugh…I’m just...I don't know.” Minka confession with a sigh, rubbing the back of her head “I'm just emotionally confused right now.”   
“Ok,” James replied slowly. “About what? We already explained to you what the intention was.”   
Everything about James screamed that he wasn't impressed with her rejection. His body language was stiff and defensive and the tone of voice he used was condescending. 

Despite having been “explained” what their intentions didn't mean she had to just automatically accept and get over it. Minka was feeling a wide range of emotions from hurt, confusion and even bitterness. 

“I'm just not in the mood!” Minka huffed, crossing her arms. 

James stood there expressionless and stared at her. After what seemed like forever he gave a dismissive nod and replied “Right, well then I guess I have to take care of myself. You know, since you wound me up and fucking left me that way.” 

His voice was rude and his face twisted in ugly bitterness. Minks knew that he was trying to guilt her into changing her mind but it was the going to work. It wasn’t her fault that he ruined their moment. 

“You can try to guilt me all you want. You ruined the mood, not me!” Minka defended sharply. “You can't blame me for reacting that way. What would happen if Tom brought in a mutual friend with no warning and expected you to have sex with him? Especially if you were in the middle of an intimate moment with Tom?!”

He didn't have anything to say because there was nothing to say. James knew they were in the wrong but wouldn't admit it. Instead, he bocked at her in disbelief and stomped out of the room like an angry teenager.

“You can't withhold sex from us as a form of punishment!” James yelled from outside the room. “It's not going to work in your favour. After all, Tom and I have each other. You have no one but us.” 

That actually stung a lot more than she thought it would. That's the sort of thing that would really cut a person to the bone. As it was, Minka wasn't feeling the greatest about herself and James went and said something like that.

The joke was on him because Michael was now just a phone call away. Smirking, Minka picked up her magazine. She actually had a little power over these two now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the PERFECT chapter to leave you guys with until I get back from MotherDuckies pond.


	93. Chapter 93

Conspicuous wasn't only a word Minka couldn't spell off the top of her head. It was also an action she had never managed to master. This, like any other time she attempted to do something sneaky and underhanded, blew up in her face. Sort of. 

“I'm assuming by that deer in the headlights look Thomas nor James know nothing about that, right?” Lee asked curiously, eyeing the cell phone in her hand. “I'm not going to tell them, relax.” He added sincerely. “My loyalty isn't to Tom or James, that's Richard's job. My job is to advocate what's best for you.”

“Please,” she replied in a pleasing tone of voice, “Don't tell them I have this!” 

“I won't, I'm curious as to how you got it though?” 

“Not gonna happen!” Minka defended, refusing to rat out the only man who potentially could save her when the shit hit the fan. 

Lee gave her a knowing smile and nodded his head, “Ah, thought so. I'm presuming the person who gave you that phone also has his number in it. And since that person and I are on the same page when it comes to you and your wellbeing, I'll give you my phone number as well.” Lee offered. “This is my number, not Richard's. I can be reached anytime of the day.” 

Minka hesitated for a moment. It ran across her mind a few times that perhaps this was a test or a trap. Michael had known both Tom and James for close to 20 years and he's betraying them in an awfully bit way. That was hard to accept when you consider it was her he was doing it for, Minka wasn't even that special. 

“Obviously I can't offer you the same thing he did, but, I am still able to come and get you if you're in danger or want an escape.” Lee continued, sitting next to her on one of the guest beds.

Minka had carefully hidden her contraband booty in a guest room bedside table as well as a charger that mysterious appeared in her purse. Out of the four random bedrooms they had, Lee just so happened to pick this one. 

Reluctantly she typed in his phone number and hit the save button. Neither man was listed by name. Instead, she had Michael down as #1 and Lee as #2

“Why are you and...the other guy acting like the Apocalypse is upon me? I mean, considering what has happened and who Tom is, I've been relatively safe.” Minka stated with a hint of delusion. 

Lee adjusted himself, his elbow resting on his thigh as his hand cradled his head. He gave her a look of pity that changed slowly into a concerned sixties face. Of course, he'd know she was in denial. He was a bloody head doctor. Lee probably took an exam just on the subject of delusion and denial. 

“I'm not the best person to be speaking about delusion and denial on a personal level, all admit that. But, it's kinda in my job description so I will anyways.” Lee addressed, taking her hand in his. “I wouldn’t be a very good person if I didn't admit that this isn't a good situation for reasons out of both you and Tom’s control. We don't want anything catastrophic to happen to you, Tom or James but we can't predict that. This isn't a normal situation. There will come a time when something happens and you become separated from Thomas and James. Perhaps you have to flee in the middle of downtown because someone is trying to hurt you. Michael and I want to provide you with a plan B if you will. Part of Tom's distorted thinking makes him believe he has everything under control and he doesn't need a backup plan. That will get you killed or placed in a bad predicament.” He went on to explain. “We can't have that happen. Do you understand? We're preparing ahead of time for the inevitable.” 

That makes me think my future is oh so bright!” Minka replied sarcastically. 

“Like I said, I wouldn’t be a very good friend or mentor if I fed you sugar coated lies. Candied lies will get you hurt or killed. I don't want that to happen. Your too young, precious and have too much to offer.” Lee told her bluntly. “Michael isn't a dummy, he’s very much in touch with reality and worries about you.” 

Wow, she honestly didn't know they cared that much about her. It made Minka question whether she should have slept with Michael after all. If he was so worried about her at least then he had a way of making himself more involved in a personal level. 

“I should have slept with him, shouldn't I?” Minks asked him seriously, squeezing his hand for comfort. 

“I never said that.” Lee defended with a friendly smile. “That would cause more problems than solve. I think you, James and Tom should continue to be a close little trio and leave it at that.” 

“Ya, I guess your right.” 

Lee sat there patiently, holding her hand lightly as she thought about what they've discussed. She wondered what Richard thought about this whole thing and whether his loyalty was stronger towards Tom than Michael's was. 

“I haven't been interested in sex since the incident a few days ago,” Minka confessed. “Tom doesn't like it but he's remained mum about it. But James is very opinionated and quite upset with me.” 

“They have no reason to be upset,” Lee reassured her. “You are not their sex toy, bound to their beck and call. Remember that Minka. You have the right to say no when you're not interested. And if they don't respect that you tell either Michael and I. Understand? That's something neither of us will tolerate and either I or Michael will come and move you somewhere safe. It’s still rape if you're in the relationship with him.” 

Honestly, she knew that Tom would never allow James or anyone else to touch her like that. And no matter how frustrated James was he wasn't going to force himself on her. Not after how he behaved when Alexander dropped her off at home. James was so scared that he'd raped her he bloody cried. 

“I don't think it'll come to that,” Minka assured him. “But I understand what you're saying and I will call someone if it does happen.” 

He composed himself and squeezed her hand, holding it longer than normal. Stiffening he sat up, grabbing the phone from her and promptly sitting on it, hiding it from view. Tom came into view of the open door and looked them over. He was mildly suspicious but dismissed it as something harmless. 

“Are you back to normal yet?” Tom asked her wearily, cocking his head to the side. 

“Getting there,” Minka smiled. 

“Good, because when your off the whole flow in the house is off and I don't like it. It makes me upset to know that you're not feeling good.” Tom spoke before turning to leave abruptly. 

“He's a good man deep down just misguided,” Lee told her finally. “I may not agree with how he treats you sometimes or how he runs around like a little gangster with a goon squad, but I can't write him off completely.” Lee tilted to the side a bit and gave her back the phone. “You need a better hiding spot.” 

“Don't suppose you could help?” Minka asked him curiously. 

“A box of tampons or pads will normally detour a man away,” Lee smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on this story, slowly, because I've kind of hit a roadblock idea wise as to where I want it to go. I'm still going to be posting one-shots because, well, I can. If anyone's interested in maybe seeing a one-shot I post becoming an actual story-story, let me know. Obviously I won't be jumping on that seeing how once this story is done I'm going back to finish off Genetic Flaw.


	94. Chapter 94

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut* 
> 
> Tom/Minka

“Is your brother still in town?” Minka asked hesitantly, tracing circles on Tom's bare chest. 

That was a question she rather not ask but knew she had too. It had been a week since she encountered Alexander and since then he's been suspiciously absent from their lives. 

Tom hesitated for a moment before slowly replying “Yes, he's staying in a hotel downtown harassing a few of dad's local contacts.” 

“Why hasn't he left yet?” 

“Probably because he wants to speak to me again,” Tom spoke truthfully. 

As of late he had been more honest and open with her. Minka wasn't too sure why but she could guess it had to do with him trusting her more. 

“Except I don't want to have a conversation, I already made myself clear the first time.” He added, drawing her closer to his side. 

“Is he going to leave?” She asked with worry. 

“Eventually he'll have no choice but to leave. He's my father's right hand man. He deals with a lot of the lower level drug dealers that sell my dad's product, among other things.”

Minka felt a ball of unease in her stomach twisting and tugging. She knew that he was out there, lurking, watching, waiting for the right time to snatch her. Her women's intuition and sixth sense told her this. 

“Your being so...honest, open even.” Minka commented under her breath. 

“Why shouldn't I be? I trust you, you're my woman, my hope diamond, my ladybug.” Tom responded, kissing her forehead. “Besides not telling you the truth about James right away, I've always been honest with you.”

Tenderly Minks brought his scarred hand to her mouth, kissing the top. She held it, mindlessly stroking her thumb over the pinkish straight line as she stared off out into the ocean. 

It made her worried that Alexander would bother James at work, or even Michael. As illogical as it sounded Minka almost wanted to go outside the walls of their home and bait Alexander into taking her. At least that way her friends and lovers would be spared. 

“He's not going to bother James, is he?” Minka asked. 

“If he knows what's good for him he won't.” Tom replied bluntly, “James can hold his own to a certain degree.” 

“Fists don't beat bullets, Tom.” Minka told him sadly. 

“Alexander isn't armed.” Tom assured her lovingly, kissing the side of her head. “He's not dumb enough to get caught with anything that’ll get him banned from a country he conducts business in.” 

“That doesn't make me feel better…” 

“It shouldn't,” Tom agreed, his hand rubbing up and down her arm. “I try not to worry about it too much or I'll end up sitting in his ER waiting room for James’s entire shift.” 

Ya, that was tempting. Minka knew that James’s hospital was right downtown and very busy. The amount of people that went in and out of the ER at any given day was hundreds. The task of scanning and monitoring everyone was impossible. 

All Alexander had to do was change his clothing and put his hair up in a man bun and he could be inconspicuous with the rest of society. 

“Why does your brother have dark hair and green eyes?” She asked him, curious for the stark contrast between the two brothers. 

“He gets it from my mother.” Tom informed her. “And if I didn't work out like I do I’d be as lithe as him.” 

“He's thinner but he still looks muscular,” she pointed out. 

“Alex is like a lean cheetah.” 

“And your?” She playfully asked, rubbing his toned tummy and playing with his scattering of hair covering his stomach.

“A staffordshire bull-terrier.” Tom snorted, amused with his own comparison. “And your my little fluffy pomeranian that fits perfectly between my legs, hidden and protected, as I sit there on guard.”

That was a lovely visual. Like a scene from a Disney movie. Which was morbid seeing the situation at hand. 

Chuckling she asked “And James?” 

“A German Shepherd. He's incredibly loyal and protective to a fault.” 

“I thought you were going to say a Scottish Terrier!” Minka laughed in a rare moment of true carefree.

Tom actually laughed, clearly getting the same mental image as her. “A little black one with a small red bow in his hair,” he continued with a laugh. 

“And a plaid harness,” 

He chuckled once more and unexpectedly pulled her up upon him. Encasing his arm around her back Tom pinned her to him, kissing her. She adjusted her legs on either side of his hips, laying out on top of him. Playfully she rubbed herself against him,rolling her hips and moaning. 

“Come here,” Tom cooed, bring her lips back down for another kiss. “Are you in the mood?” 

“Yes,”

“I was hoping you'd say that!” He purred, flipping them and nestling between her parted legs. 

Tom's hands smoothed up the length of her forearms until he reached her wrists, fingers encircling and drawing them up over her head.Once she was subdued he growled, kissing her mouth and pressing Minka’s hands down dominantly. 

She moaned in response, closing her eyes and arching her back, pressing back against him. Tom growled playfully, biting the side of her neck while using his free arm to hook around her hips and draw her closer to him. 

“Oh, yes!” Minka groaned. 

“We haven't played solo in a while, have we?” Tom purred into her breast, sucking the pert nipple. 

“No!” Minka agreed, adjusting her legs around his waist a little better. 

He grinned down at her, rubbing himself between her silky folds. Tom nipped at her lips, growling playfully. Dropping his head down just enough to rub his nose against hers. She smiled and nuzzled right back at him. Her hands running gently up and down his back. 

It was rare to be alone with Tom and even rarer for them to be this affection and intimate. 

Tom kissed her forehead, silently assuring her that she was well loved and protected, lips lingering, before breaking free. He moved down a bit, lips caressing her chest, between her breasts and back to the bare globes. Soft hands cupped her breasts, gentle soft kisses peppering around her perked nipples. 

Soft tongue lapped at her buds, wetting them before blowing cool air causing Minka to shutter, fingers gripping his hair lightly to keep him near. 

“So beautiful,” he murmured, teasing her nipples again. “I never got a chance to appreciate your gorgeous body. My lust for you is normally primal. I love you so much I just want you now.” Tom confessed. 

It was refreshing and a much needed assurance that he still physically wants her. 

Continuing his journey he sensually moved down her body, kissing and caressing all her little flaws, curves and dips. Briefly he rested his cheek over her womb before moving down, planting a careful kiss on the top of her mound.

Instinctively she parted her legs wider to give him more room. Anticipation and her throbbing sex caused Minks to wiggle her bottom into the mattress, enticing her lover to continue. Tom growled and inhaled her scent subtly, shuttering when it spiked his more primal instincts.

Possessively he clutched the inside of her thighs and bit her mound playfully. Teeth lightly grazed against her smooth pussy lips causing her to groan loudly, raising her hips up a bit. 

“Your drenched,” Tom spoke smoothly, his accent causing her to shiver with delight. “And you smell delightful.” He added. 

Minka whimpered, grasping his short hair as he sinfully licked deeply between her folds, over her clit and back down her opening. 

Tom took due care to circle her entrance with the tip of his tongue before pushing forward and getting a more intimate taste. The feeling of hot, wet, softness on her aching core drove Minka crazy. 

Ever so lightly he pressed his tongue into her opening, lapping at her walls and darting the stiff muscle in and out. Her toes clutched at the blankets as she threw her head back and cried out. Enthusiastically Tom growled, grabbing hold of her thighs and deepening his tongue inside her body. 

Minka nudged him with her foot lightly indicating that he needed to stop before she came too soon. He got the hint and slyly moved between her legs, sliding into place. Grinning Tom took hold of her hips and pulled her closer to him.

His grip was rough and his actions were fast but Tom managed to take possession of one leg, depositing it high on his hip without actually hurting her. Intrigued by his calculated, slow and methodical movements she relaxed and submitted. 

Slowly he lowered his head and captured her lips, pushing his hips forward and easily sliding into her body. They moved in unison, hips rotating and rolling together as their lips locked into an intimate embrace, fighting for dominance. 

“Cum on,” Tom panted into her mouth, his hand holding on her loose locks while the other interlocked with hers on the pillow by her head. 

Minka squeezed his hand back, raising her own hand up and stroking down his side with her fingertips until she reached her bum, grabbing his bum cheek, massaging and forcing him to stay inside her. Tom groaned deeply into her swollen lips, curving his back a little and flexing his bum muscles. 

“Umm, I wanna cum so badly!” Minka confessed with a purr, pushing back against him. 

“Then do so,” Tom growled, grounding himself down deeply. 

“I think I will,” she purred, drawing his lips back down on top of hers. 

Tom thrust into her two more times before Minka boldly shoved at his chest. Instantly Tom stiffened above her. He looked as If he couldn't find the proper emotions to express how he felt right now. 

“I wanna ride you,” Minka cooed, stroking her index finger up and down his chest. For added affection Minks brought her foot up to rub against his thigh. 

“Right, ya,” Tom huffed out of breath. A shaky breath left his lips as he disentangled himself from her. “I thought you were mad at me or something.” 

“Nope,I just wanna ride you.” She assured him, rubbing her hands palm down again at his chest and stomach. 

Carefully she balanced herself on his hips,playfully rubbing herself up and down his member. Tom grabbed Minka's hips possessively, pushing her back and forth his trapped member. 

“Raise up,” Tom instructed, his hand coming between their body's and around his shaft. 

Minka sank down on his cock, gasping and cooing while rolling her hips. Tom's large hands roamed over her front, cupping her breasts and massaging the globes. Curving her spine Minka planted her hands on his thighs while pressing her breasts into his hands further. 

“That's it, give daddy a good show!” Tom gasped, parting her folds and watching his cock disappear into her body. “I love watching your hungry pussy eat my cock up. So nice and deep!” 

“Oh yes,daddy!” Minka cried, raising herself up a little higher than dropping down gracefully. A noticeable slapping sound was heard in the room as their bodies connected, her tits bouncing enthusiastically. 

“Daddy?” They heard from the doorway. “That's rather obscene seeing what position you hold.” The silky smooth British accent cut through the sudden silence 

Alexander.

Tom instantly sat up,smashing a her front into his body and shielding her from his brothers voyeuristic view. From where Alexander casually leaned against the doorframe he was able to see Minka riding on top of his brother, her bare breasts and probably ba bit of what was going on between their legs. 

Protectively Tom moved her behind him, covering her with the blanket frantically. His own nudity wasn't of concern as he turned to address his brother with venom. 

Peaking out from behind Tom Minka could see how Alexander tried to get another look at her. Tom, of course deliberately blocked him everytime he adjusted himself to get a glimpse. 

“Get out of my fucking house!” Tom hissed, raising his arm up and pointing at the door. 

“Beautiful body on her, for a chubby chick.” Alexander spoke,ignoring his brothers demands. “I can definitely see how she has your balls in a sling.” 

“Get out of my fucking house!” Tom growled more forcefully. “Right now Alexander!” 

“We have business to attend to. If you dodge my calls and don't return my messages what do you expect?” Alexander cooed, winking at Minka with a predatory grin on his face. “Get dressed, lover boy. The sooner you swallow your fucking pride the faster you can come back and fuck your chubby hottie.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writer's block is gone, but, I've been busy with other things like gardening and knitting a baby blanket. My good friend is having a duckling :) 
> 
> So chapters will be updated but slowly.


	95. Chapter 95

Toms point of view

"How the fuck did you get past my alarm and into my house?!" Tom snapped, rolling his shoulders and slamming the glass of water down onto the counter. He leant against the counter-top, eyes narrowed at his brother as he waited for an answer. 

Alexander didn't flinch. His posture and facial expression were completely unwavering from the lack of emotion he projected. Tom, however, was extremely aggressive and hostile. Being interrupted from having sex with anyone, in general, pissed him off but a somewhat rare encounter with Minka being ruined by his brother was unbearable. It took a lot of self-restraint from not jumping over the counter and throttling the other man. 

"I used the factory code setting." Alexander shrugged his shoulders. "Anyone with half a brain can look up the code. Of course, I didn't think it would actually work though." 

"Factory code," Tom mumbled to himself. That never even crossed his mind. Only his brother would think to look that up. "What do you want?" he asked bluntly.

"You know what I want," Alexander spoke smoothly, tenting his fingers in front of him in a maniacal manner. 

"If it's Minka, you're shit out of luck!" Tom sneered, gripping the edge of the counter even harder than before. 

Alexander pondered that reply for a few minutes before shaking his head. "Nope, sorry. I wouldn't know what to do with her. Well, I would..." he trailed off, his voice indicated a suggestive response which only further angered Tom. 

"No room left in your harem?" 

"Rude!" Alexander chimed in a fake hurt voice. "And hardly," 

"Oh right, I forgot you have that...what was her name again? Sabrine? Does she know how much of a man whore you've been?" Tom questioned, knowing full well that Alexander was touchy with the subject of his dirty little secret. 

If he wanted to hit below the built so be it. 

"She has nothing to do with this," Alexander warned darkly

"And neither does Minka!" 

"Actually, she kinda does." he sarcastically replied. "Christopher only sought retaliation because he saw a weakening in your chain armour." 

"Are you honestly saying that I shouldn't have defended and protected her from Chris?" Tom asked in disbelief. The very reasoning behind his brother's logic was something even he didn't understand. 

Tom was feeling what most people would describe as "Floored" for the first time in his life. 

Alexander shrugged his shoulders and dismissed his brother silently. "Do as you wish. Me, honestly? I wouldn't have bothered." 

"You really are a sociopath," Tom blanched in disbelief. 

"The doctors couldn't prove anything." Alexander scoffed, 

"What the fuck do you want? If it has anything to do with going back to England then the answer is no!" he told him seriously, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive manner. 

Nothing good could ever come from going back there. Not with all the bridges that Tom had burned on his pursuit of getting the fuck out of there. Tom had offended and insulted a lot of men you probably shouldn't have. 

All his father wanted to do anyways was yell at him in person and then more than likely kill him. Now, why would anyone in their right minds agree to that?

"Please," Alexander dismissed, "Your presence in England is as wanted as a fucking root canal. Father has no use for you. Quite frankly daddy wants you to get rid of your bitch. She's only going to cause more trouble for the family. There's talk of retaliation for Christophers' death. I'm sure you'd already know that seeing how your guard dog blew one away a few weeks ago." 

"Out of the question, no!" Tom answered right away without even having to think about his response. "Minka isn't going anywhere. Tell dad to stop implementing me in his affairs. I've been out of the game since I was 19." 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Minka walk into the kitchen. Standing firmly beside Tom she glared at his brother, raising her hand up and pointing at the door. 

"Get the fuck out of my house!" she warned darkly, 

Tom was a little rattled with her tone of voice and stiff posture. She was serious and clearly upset. Somewhere deep inside Tom found amusement that she had the balls to stand up to him. Of course, this was muted significantly by his fear and anger. He knew this wouldn't go over too well. 

"Charming," Alexander replied in disbelief. "And I'm not going anywhere, princess. This isn't your home, it's my brothers. You only live here by his grace." 

Carefully he grabbed hold of Minka's dress from the back preventing her from physically moving towards his brother. She had a look on her face that indicated she was going to march over there and deck him. A novel idea, really, but unlike him or anyone else currently around her, Alexander will physically strike her. And if that were to occur they'd have another body to dispose of because Tom would loose what little mind he had left and go ape-shit on Alexander. 

"Will you leash your fucking mutt?" Alexander warned, sitting up straight in the chair. "Honestly you'd have thought dad taught you better than this." 

Minka scoffed bitterly at him and placed her hands on her hips. "Unlike you, Tom isn't a fucking monster!"

"No, unlike me Tom is fucking pussy whipped. If it isn't you that have his balls in a sling it's that little faggot. Oh, his shift is swamped by the way. I stopped and had a bit of a visit with him before I came here." Alexander spat with venom.

The little hellcat that Minka apparently was when provoked showed a bit more as she picked up a glass and attempted to throw it at Alexander. She had definitely come a long way from the shaky anxious mess when Tom first met her. Although he enjoyed this personality a lot more than before he couldn't allow her to escalate things because of bad feelings. 

Wrestling the glass away from her Tom confiscated it, placing it beside him and out of her reach. Leaning into her he whispered harshly in her ear, "Go to the bedroom, now!" He hoped that his tone of voice told her that he was serious. 

"Get out of my fucking house!" Minka warned once more bitterly, pointing her finger at Alexander as she left the kitchen. She paused at the door and narrowed her eyes, "I mean it! Get out of my house and leave us alone or I'll make your skinny ass!"

"Little kittens have sharp claws, but panthers have sharper, larger claws, little kitten." Alexander purred darkly, placing his arms on the table before him and leaning forward. "It'll be in your best favour not to challenge a panther." 

Before Minka had time to respond Tom silenced her and promptly escorted her out of the kitchen. He couldn't have her riling up his brother any more than he already was. Minka may think that she had the upper hand but she'd lose, badly, and Tom didn't want her in the position to realise that the hard way. 

"That's what you want to keep around?" Alexander asked him seriously. "I get she's a good lay but Jesus, the mouth on her is vile." 

"There's nothing wrong with Minka!" Tom defended, "I can't blame her for being mad. I don't want you here either and neither does James. And if you tell dad that James and I are still together I swear to god I won't only tell him about Sabrine I'll have my connections make her life really fucking hard!" Tom warned fiercely, his protectiveness towards James and Minka coming to the surface. "Because I'm pretty sure she has no idea how much of a 'bad man' you really are. Lord knows you've downplayed your sadistic tendencies before!"

Alexander's lips twisted and his nose twitched. Tom knew that his brother was trying to figure out a way to either cover his own ass or one-up him. 

"I'm not leaving. I have extended business to attend to in town. Father is looking to extend his business overseas and this is the starting point." Alexander informed him. "And I'm not going to 'leave you alone' as you say. Because you are my brother, apparently, and father wants me to keep an eye on you and your...lovers...shananigans." 

Muttering a series of curse words under his breath he tilted his head back, eyes squeezed tightly shut as Tom tried to process what his brother was saying. The only thing keeping him sane was the idea that Alexander was eventually going to go home. Now it was apparent the man wasn't leaving anytime soon. James was going to lose his mind when he informed him of this. 

"I take it you've managed to shuffle Sabrine into the country with you? Like bootlegged cattle?" Tom inquired knowing damn well that if Alexander took the time to actually hide her from his father and anyone else she obviously meant something to him. That would imply he wouldn't have her that far away from him for that long of time. 

"If your contacts are that good then you'd know the answer already," Alexander responded emotionlessly, staring straight at him. 

"Right, well, keep her the hell away from Minka. If she's with you willingly then clearly there's something wrong with her." Tom stated, 

"Oh please," Alexander dismissed, "Sabrine is fine, yours is a fucking nut case. Which doesn't surprise me since you apparently collect them? James isn't much better. I've never seen a more neurotic human being who was completely sober before. Usually they're on some illicit swill like meth or cocaine." 

"Ya well, he wouldn't be that way if you hadn't of did what you had. And for your information, he's perfectly fine when you're not around." Tom defended once more,

"Right, well...it's been lovely chatting with you oh brother of mine." Alexander sarcastically retorted, standing up, "But I can't sit here any longer and listen to your delusion. I'll be setting off now but I'll be back, bet your ass I will. Also, stay away from father's cabin, it's occupied." 

"Don't let the fucking door hit your skinny ass on the way out!" Minka sneered from the stairway, her butt parked on one of the steps where she presumably overheard their entire conversation. "And the next time you come into my house I'm going to have our dog make mincemeat out of you!" 

Tom looked at her in confusion. What dog? Was she referring to Richard? They didn't own any dogs and the only ones their neighbours had were small ankle bitters. Hardly the fierce guard dog she was referring too, 

"Charming," Alexander snickered, "Keep your bitch in check before that pretty mouth gets her in a lot of trouble." 

"Keep yourself checked!" Minka shot back in irritation. "And get the fuck out of my house!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a wonder how strong a person can really be when their lover is no longer drugging her in secret, and she has some solid backing behind her. I honestly wished she'd have thrown the glass at Alexander.


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*
> 
> Tom/Minka  
> Brief, playful breath play.

Tom walked in on her tossing pillows onto the bed roughly. Without much thought, Minka aggressively made their bed. The moment was gone, over, she wasn't going to cum tonight. Alexander made sure of that. 

He stood there and watched her quietly which made her nervous. Minka would admit that she wasn't to the best of forms behaviour wise tonight but seeing Alexander muscle his way into their home while simultaneously insulting everyone she held dear, was the straw that broke the camel's back. 

Since Tom hadn't said anything to her she wasn't sure if he was pissed off with her or didn't care. His mood had been so strange lately it was hard to figure him out, 

Before Minka had a relatively good understanding as to why Tom did what he did that was changed now. He was so passive and...subdued, that Minka was debating on asking James if he was being drugged. This certainly wasn't the Tom she knew in the beginning.

"Why do you let him talk to you like that?" Minka asked him seriously, turning to face hm. 

"I don't," Tom defended lightly, "I refuted everything he said, didn't I? Did I let him get away with it?"

"No," Minka bitterly agreed.

"I know you're upset but you need to calm down, Minks. He's gone, you chased him off." Tom soothed, padding across the room to her. Hands on her shoulders he overlooked her once before kissing Minka's mouth. "I didn't picture you for being so protective," he added. 

"He can't come into our home and start throwing punches at everyone." Minka defended. "And we need to get a guard dog or something. Because obviously, the alarm isn't keeping him out." 

"I don't think James will go for that," Tom informed her truthfully, "He's more of a cat person. And I don't think cats can guard anything."

James... had Tom contacted James since Alexander left? Was he bluffing or had he deliberately gone to the hospital and harassed James for the hell of it?

"Have you spoken to James?"

"I can't speak to him until he's on a break and he calls me." Tom stressed, "Alexander isn't dumb enough to do what he said he had. I know for a fact that James would have deliberately caused a scene or try to stab him with a needle full of some drug concoction." 

That didn't soothe her rapidly worried thoughts in regards to her more fragile lover. She and James were the closest when it came to mentality and emotion. The only reason why she was so vocal right now is because she knew that there was a high level of support behind her. 

Tom knew that she was worried and embraced her, arms around her body and his chin resting on the top of her head. Slowly he rocked them back and forth. 

"James is fine," Tom assured her, "James is smaller in stature but he's a spitfire, he can hold his own." 

Minka moved away from him and sat back down on their bed, staring straight ahead and outside the window onto the ocean. 

"Has he interrupted you getting laid before?" Minka asked him seriously, "Because I get the feeling that Alexander is the type of asshole to ruin moments on purpose."

"He's done it before," Tom confirmed, flopping back onto the bed, and arm over his eyes. "Alex once walked in on me and James, even though the door was closed and he could clearly hear that we were...well, you know." 

Minks turned on her side, a hand on his belly. She overlooked him while rubbing his stomach. Tom began to breathe slowly, his chest rising and falling before her. 

Slowly she found herself moving that hand down lower until it rested just at the base of his manhood. Minks could feel the heat radiating off him and it caused her to moan. 

"If we ugh...you know start again, what are the chances of Alexander interrupting us again?" she asked, snuggling closer to his side. 

"Slim because I used the deadbolts," Tom smirked, turning slightly and hooking his arm around her body, pulling Minka back on top of him. 

She giggled and rubbed her nose against his before kissing the side of his neck. Tom placed his arms above his head submissively and growled, turning his head to the side and allowing her to kiss, suckle and nip at random parts of his neck and jaw. 

Minka was surprised to see him so submissive and relaxed. He laid there as she moved down his clothed body, kissing and tugging at his shirt with her teeth until Minka came to the front of his PJ pants. 

There was a hard tenting in the groin of his pants making her smirk. It hadn't taken him very long to get fully erect once more. Sitting on his calves lightly she took hold of his waistband, tugging down until the material bunched around his thighs above his knees. 

"He's happy to see me!" Minka smiled, leaning forward and kissing the underside of his cock with a moan. 

"He's always happy to see you," Tom replied, allowing his fingers to stroke through her hair with one hand. "I was so close to cumming before Alex ruined it." 

"Me too," she confessed, her hand coming to hold his cock firmly. 

Eagerly Minka swallowed him down as much as she could before gagging. Bobbing her head up and down his length she moaned, swirling her tongue around his head and trailing down his length after right after her lips. 

Tom gasped, grasping the back of her head and bucking his hips lightly and forcing himself into her mouth. 

"Fuck," he moaned, "Yes, right there!" 

He pushed her away lightly so that he could take his shirt off and kick off the rest of his PJ pants leaving him completely nude before her. 

Minks took it upon herself to toss the loose dress up over her head where it fluttered somewhere off the bed. 

Playfully Tom took hold of her upper arms and pushed her onto the mattress, pinning her down with his weight, nose brushing against hers before taking seize of her mouth. 

One of his hands travelled down the length of her body until he reached her hip, taking possession and hoisting her leg up against his hip. Willingly she adjusted herself under him and prepared herself for his entrance once more. Her core was aching for it.

"Stop teasing me, I'm horny!" Minka moaned into his mouth, clutching at his bum with her hand. 

"You're horny, poor baby!" Tom purred into her mouth, moving his hand between their bodies until he reached his manhood. "Let daddy fix that for you!" 

The feeling on him sliding silky, smoothly, into her body had caused Minka to moan loudly, her eyes fluttering closed. Tom sunk down hilt deep, resting for a moment before rotating his hips a little. 

"Fuck" she groaned, grabbing at his shoulders and used his firm body as an anchor, pushing herself up and down on the mattress. 

Tom reared up between her legs, taking possession of her ankles and depositing them on his shoulders, kissing each calf lovingly before pressing forward. 

"Cum for me!" Tom encouraged, speeding his pace until the sound of their bodies connected filled the room. 

Minka pushed back against him, moving her hips and clutching her quim muscles. Tom growled loudly manoeuvring both legs so that they rested on the same shoulder, angling her differently and hitting her g-spot. 

A telltale grin spread across his face as he realised that he was hitting her sweet spot. Tom ground himself deeper and leant forward, placing one arm by her head and supporting his weight, the other hand keeping her legs in place. 

"Cum on!" Tom cooed, "Cum for me, I'm gonna cum!" 

"Yes!" she groaned, smoothing her arms up above her head and stretching, lips slightly a gap and her eyes closed. 

Minka didn't have to touch herself in order to reach her peak. Tom managed to touch her just right and she felt her body let go. A jolt of pleasure shot down her spine into her quim and pooling around her Tom's cock. 

Goosebumps peppered her skin, nipples perked and she felt her breathing hitch just slightly. That hand which was holding her legs had been placed gently around her throat, fingers squeezing lightly to held her release.

Minka shuttered under his body, moaning and arching her neck for his hold. It had been a while since he did this and she forgot how much she enjoyed it. 

Tom loosely kept his hand on the front of her throat while he slammed into her a few more times before his own release took over. 

He paused above her, his whole body tensing as he filled her with his seed. She wrapped her legs around his waist, angling her hips up in a bid to keep Tom inside her for as long as possible. 

Slowly the inside of her quim and the outside of her womb were painted with his cum. Rubbing his side with her foot she tried to help ease her lover a little. It was hard to do when his hand was still around her throat, tightening a little if she moved. 

"Tom," Minka spoke softly. 

"What," he panted, removing his hand from her throat but keeping himself on top of her. 

Judging by the look on his face she could tell that he was somewhat paranoid of his brother's presence. Minka moved her hands up and down his back lightly in a soothing manner. 

Slowly he started to calm down, lowering himself down upon her body protectively before rolling off, sitting on the edge. Hesitantly she sat up and reached out for him. Had she done something wrong? 

"Are you ok?" Minka asked him, her hand hovering above his shoulder. Hesitant to actually touch him. 

"Ya, I'm fine," Tom assured her over his shoulder. "I'm just tired," 

As per custom he got up off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Their intimate routine was what she looked forward to more than the sex itself sometimes. It made her feel like a queen to have her lover so tenderly clean and tend to her. 

"Beautiful girl," he murmured, kissing the inside of her thigh lightly. "There, all nice and clean. We can't have you wandering around sloppy and soiled. Not becoming of a young lady." he explained, kissing her freshly washed outer lips. 

"No, I suppose not," she agreed, strumming her fingers through his loose locks.

"It's times like these that I wish you weren't on the pill," Tom commented off-handedly as he moved away from the bed and to the bathroom. "Because I'd really really love to have a baby."


	97. Chapter 97

The unexpected visit from Alexander had her a lot more rattled than she cared to admit. Whether this was the right move or not is yet to be determined. So far it hadn't blown up in her face. 

Taking a deep breath she pulled her sweater around her body and glanced over her shoulder. Tom remained in the driver's seat, head tilted back against the headrest with his eyes closed.

Minka had given him to options - drive her to see James at the hospital or she’ll walk. 

No matter what Tom had said or reassured her Minka needed to see him in person, in front of her. At first, he didn't take her seriously until Minka started to get dressed and put her sneakers on. 

Now all she had to do was figure out a way to see him. James was locked away in the ER room which was sealed off from the general public. He was more than definitely busy and her luck would have James seeing a patient. 

Taking a few steps forward Minka paused, looking over her shoulder at Tom once more. He was watching her with an annoyed look on his face. Tom knew that she was completely at a loss. 

Unsure of how to achieve what she wanted Minka turned on her heel and timidly walked to the car. Tom rolled down the window and waited for her to speak. 

“How do I get to the ER?” Minka asked him dumbly. 

“Typically you have to be injured.” Tom sarcastically replied dryly. “But since you are not injured, just stubborn like a bloody mule, you either have to take an injury and hope that you get to see James, not someone else. Or, you can get in the fucking car and wait for two hours until he's done “ 

Minka was good at faking an illness to get out of school but she doubted that she could pull off an injury to get her into the ER. Annoyed she let out an annoyed whine, stomping her foot down onto the ground like a naughty child. Tom gave her an alarmed look, looking down at her feet from the from inside of the car. 

“Get in the car, you brat.” Tom snapped. “And stop throwing a temper tantrum in the middle of a parking lot. I told you it was a dumb decision to come down here and be patient for his return. But you didn’t listen to me.” 

She cocked her head to the side and glared at him lightly. Tom glared right back at her except Minka shook it off. His glaring right now meant nothing to her and she knew that he wouldn’t do anything more than that. Minka came here to accomplish something and she didn’t want to leave until she had done that. Turning on her heel she marched towards the hospital, Tom calling for her was heard in the background. Ignoring him she walked through the automatic doors, stepping inside the quiet but busy hospital.   
On a whim, she turned a little in time to see Tom marching after her quickly. He looked like a raging bull with his facial features twisted and his brow narrowed. All he needed was the steam to come out of his nostrils. 

“Get over here!” he yelled at her in a whisper, reaching out to grab hold of her arm. “It’s 2 am! You can’t be tearing through a hospital like a tornado! You’re going to get James in trouble!”   
Minka allowed him to grab her and draw her into his side. To make sure that she knew he wasn’t incredibly upset with her Tom draped his arm around her shoulder. “We’ll go to the cafeteria and see if he’s on break yet.” he bartered “If he’s there, you can go in and see him if he’s not, we’re going home because I have to work in a few hours and I need to sleep.” 

Reluctantly she agreed. Minka was willing to make a bet and if she lost at least Minka could still see him in a few hours. Shuffling her feet quietly they made their way to the cafeteria. The canteen part was closed but there was still various snack machines and off in the corner she could see James sitting there with a coffee, munching on an apple and reading through his phone. 

She squealed with joy breaking the dead silence in the large room and startling James. He placed his phone down and watched with concern as she ran towards him. Relief washed over her as Minka determined that the only thing wrong with James is that he was exhausted. There weren’t any marks or indications that he physically tussled with Alexander. In fact, he was so relaxed and surprised to see them here that she was willing to bet Alexander didn’t visit him as he claimed. 

“What, why?” James asked with alarm, eyes wide as she came around the table and hugged him. 

“Minks wanted to make sure that you were alright,” Tom explained, sitting across from him.

“Why wouldn’t I be alright?” James replied with confusion, looking at the both of them. “I’m sorry, am I missing something here? What the hell are you two going on about?”

Tom remained silent and allowed Minka to explain their fears. Which was rather odd because normally Tom took the reigns and spoke for her and James. 

"Alexander didn't come and see you?" Minka asked him with confusion. 

"Why the fuck would Alexander come and see me? He knows it wouldn't go over too well. Did he say he saw me?" James responded, turning fully in his chair and looked straight at her. "Did Alexander come around the house again?"

Confusion turned into concern and he quickly took stock of her body searching for injuries that her clothing didn't hide. Seeing that she was injury free, concern switched with suspicion. 

"Did you leave the house again?" James accused her. 

"No!" Minka snapped defensively. 

"Alexander got into the house," Tom spoke coming to her defence. "Apparently you can disarm an alarm with a factory setting code." 

"That's bloody terrifying." James gasped. "What the fuck did he want?!" 

"I'd rather have this conversation at home, not here," Tom replied calmly. "We just came here to make sure you're alright." 

"Well, I was fine!" James replied dryly "Now I'm fucking paranoid that a sociopath can get into our house at will." 

"I suggested that we get a guard dog. A big one. That hates Alexander." Minka chimed in. "A Rottweiler or a Doberman," 

James looked oddly uncomfortable with that suggestion and shot Tom a look from across the table that spoke volumes. He really was a cat person.

"I have to go," James announced, standing, "I have a few more hours left on my shift and then I'll be home. I'm presuming you two would be there?" 

"Yes," Tom confirmed. 

"Good," James called out while walking away.

He didn't even kiss her goodbye or hug her. Perhaps this was a mistake after all with coming here. 

Where James denied Tom fulfilled. He drew her up for a kiss, arms around her waist as he hugged her softly. 

"He's just stressed." Tom informed her, "Don't take any offence to it. Come on, let's go home."


	98. Chapter 98

It was exactly 4 am when their bathroom light was flipped on. Moaning into her pillow she stretched and rolled over. Raising her head up Minka could see James taking off his dirty scrubs and set about his nightly routine. 

Beside her, Tom snored softly. He was completely out cold and oblivious to what was happening. However, she knew that if someone like Alexander broke the calm atmospheres he'd wake up right away.

“Why aren't you sleeping?” James whispered to her, standing in the doorway with only his scrub pants still on, hanging low on his hips. In his mouth was a toothbrush and he worked on cleaning his teeth as he waited for a response. 

“The light woke me,” she yawned. 

Automatically he dimmed the light and disappeared back into the bathroom. Minka found herself sitting up, feet hanging off the end of the bed before standing and stretching. Carefully she turned to make sure that Tom was still asleep, he was. Padding softly out of the room she headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. 

James’s heavier footsteps followed behind her and went to the centre island, pulling out a bottle of root-beer vodka and two shot glasses from the cabinet Tom tried to “Hide” the liquor in. He must have been stressed because Minka noticed that James turned to alcohol when he was stress or upset, while Tom just shut-down and reverted into himself. 

As James poured them both two shots of vodka he looked at her and asked: “Why was Alexander here?”

“Mainly to harass Tom,” Minka replied, picking up the shot glass of vodka and sniffing it a bit before taking a tentative sip. 

“I thought he’d be gone by now,” James commented, downing the shot in one go. 

“Oh he’s not leaving,” Minka informed him, taking another small sip. The liquid was making a burning trail down her throat. “Apparently he’s staying here to look after ‘business’ and his girlfriend is here with him.”

James went wide-eyed before pouring another shot and downing it. He stared off into space silently, taking two more shots before putting the bottle away. When he realised that she wasn’t drinking her own root-beer vodka he took hers as well and downed it. Swaying slightly where he stood James snickered bitterly. 

“Figures,” he snarled, “Why the fuck would he go away?”

Was he asking her that question or making a general statement. Minka was starting to get the feeling that he was upset with her for some reason. It wasn’t like she, invited Alexander into their home. 

“Are you...are you mad at me?” Minka finally asked, biting the bullet. 

“Why would I be mad at you?” James retorted, his voice indicating dry sarcasm. 

“Well, this all started because of me.” she replied, trailing off softly at the end. 

“No,” James corrected bluntly, “This all started because Tom couldn’t keep his prick in his pants.” 

It was safe to say she knew why James was acting short with her lately and being very...hostile and rude. She was a fool to think that he would just take everything with a grain of salt and not harbour any ill feelings towards her. Minka should expect him to feel this way seeing the circumstances but it didn’t make her feel any better. 

“And even though I appreciate you, regardless,” he added, “Despite you favouring Tom over me, I’m not exactly thrilled with having this much drama and bullshit in my life.” 

“I don’t favour Tom over you!” Minka defended seriously.

“Oh please!” James dismissed, opening the fridge and pulling out some juice. “I’ll bet you-you were making love with Tom when Alexander walked into this house. When was the last time you allowed me to touch you? Whenever I try it’s “I have a headache,” or “I’m not in the mood,” that does wonders for a man’s self-esteem.” 

Honestly, she had no idea he felt that way. To her it wasn’t that long between the last time they had sex. Apparently, she miscalculated the time because James was now leaning against the counter glaring at her while waiting for a response. 

Minka didn’t have one. No matter what she said it would only lead to a further argument and quite frankly Minks didn’t do well with personal confrontation.

“Is Tom better in bed than me? I know his cock is larger than mine and he’s larger in stature.” James asked, grasping at straws for any reasoning. “Or is it that whole Michael incident, because that wasn’t even my idea. That was Tom and Michael’s idea. I just went with it because I had no choice.” 

“You’re very hostile towards me,” Minka blurted out. “I feel like you don’t like me anymore. Every time I’m around you, your distant and bitter. You didn’t even hug or kiss me goodbye earlier at the hospital. So I’ve left you alone. And your physical appearance has nothing to do with it.” She added reassuringly.  


“I didn’t hug or kiss you at the hospital because I tend to keep my personal life separate from my working one. A co-worker would have seen that easily and they’d begin to pry.” James defended. “I haven’t been bitter or hostile towards you. You’ve misinterpreted my moods. I love you so much and I want to be with you but you’ve been attached to Tom’s hip. You rely on Lee or Michael more than you do me and it never used to be that way.” 

Loud shuffling echoed the halls behind them causing James to curse under his breath. They had accidently woke Tom up. He was still half asleep as he came into the kitchen, messy hair and groggy eyes. Stopping between the two he gave a quick glance from her to James. It wasn’t lost on either one of them that Tom was shirtless and his sleeping pants hung low on his hips. 

“What the fuck are you two bickering about now?” he asked them, sleep making his sexy accent a little rougher than normal. “All the fucking time, bitch, bitch, bitch. You’re like a bitter married couple that can’t bring yourselves to divorce.” 

Really? Were they actually going to do this at 4 am? She felt a tension headache growing and instantly grabbed the back of her neck, massaging it. James narrowed his brow, turned and grabbed a bottle of Tylenol, handing it to her along with his glass of juice. 

“If you two are having that much trouble between you why don’t you go away together for a private weekend?” Tom suggested with a yawn. “I have about a mountain high amount of paperwork that I have to do and I can’t do it if you two are fighting all the time. You’re like two bratty toddlers and I’m the father.”

Oh, Minka didn’t that would be a good idea. She still wasn’t convinced that James didn’t harbour any dark feelings towards her and she’s experienced first hand what he’s like when he’s upset. It’s terrifying. He turned into some type of demon that locks his predatory eyesight straight on you and guns it. 

“I don’t know,” James dismissed, “I don’t have any time off and I can’t take any off either without getting sacked.” 

“Well, you know how I feel about you working anyway,” Tom spoke possessively, hands on his hips. “It’s not like you have to work anyways. If you insist you could always look for something local, like a clinic.” 

Was Tom honestly wanting James to quit his current job just so that they could go on a “lovers” retreat together? Oh yes, that would definitely make him feel a lot better towards her. That would only give James more ammo against her for future fights.

“I have to go to bed,” James spoke, dismissing everyone. “I’m exhausted,”

He promptly left her and Tom alone in the kitchen. They each traced his heavy footsteps up the stairs and across the roof where it dulled into the bedroom. 

"You need to go back to bed as well," Tom spoke, addressing her.

"Can you sleep between us tonight?" Minka asked him anxiously. 

"Don't be stupid. It'll only make things worse. James is hurt because he thinks you're rejecting him. He doesn't do rejection well. Especially when he's so much in love with you."


	99. Chapter 99

Whether it was dumb luck or divine interference Minka had a way of showing James just how important he really was to her. And how much she needed him. Unfortunately for her though it involved becoming violently ill on the bottom of a shower floor at 7am in the morning. 

Usually Minka was a very healthy person and rarely caught a cold or the flu. When she did get one it was bad. 

“James!” She called out loudly, voice strained.

Her fingers gripped at the hard ground until her knuckles turned white. Despite the water beating down on her nude body she still felt like she was burning up. 

“James!” Minka screamed

That caught the attention of both sleeping men. Tom reached her first, stopping and watching as she threw up once more. Once she was done he opened the door only for Minka to recoil away from his touch. No. She called for James. James was a doctor. James was her comfort blanket when she was injured or sick.

“I want James,” Minka whimpered pathetically. 

James brushed past Tom, completely nude, lowering himself to her level. His hand came to her back, rubbing in a soothing manner. 

“Nasty flu going around,” James informed Tom, “I treated a few people in the ER for it.” 

Minka felt another wave of nausea wash over her and once more she lurched forward. Instead of becoming grossed out James continued to try and calm her down. She could hear Tom asking James what he needed and set about getting it. 

“I know sweetheart,” James sympathized, “Easy sweetheart, breath. We don't want you to strain muscles. Oh my sweet girl,” he added, resting his forehead against her head. 

“I'm dizzy,” she murmured, laying on her side and curling herself around James’s body. 

“I know, Tom is getting you some gravel.” James replied, brushing hair out of her face and over her shoulders. “I'll look after you,” he assured lovely, fingers strumming over her side and her upper arm. 

Minka felt the back of James's hand on her forehead as he tested for a temperature. Eyes shut tightly Minks adjusted her head giving him better access. Pathetically she moaned as her hand fell on his bare thigh.

“You are rather hot.” James commented, reaching up to make the water colder. “We’ll stay in here until you want to move.” He assure, positioning himself so that he was able to still touch her and yet not get splashed by cold water. 

“Does she have a fever?” Tom asked, handing James the gravel.” 

“A little bit. I think it's just nausea and dizziness right now. Open your mouth sweetheart, place this under your tongue.” James instructed, popping the two pills under her tongue. 

“Poor thing!” Tom sympathized as well, careful to give her and James some space. 

“I'm concerned with her becoming dehydrated. A few older patients had to be admitted because they couldn't stop vomiting or, you know…” he's trailed off. 

Minka risked a quick glance up at Tom and it had become apparent that the man was squeamish once more. He looked awkwardly down at them, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sorry but I don’t do well with those...fluids.” Tom apologized leaving her in James’s care. 

Crawling like a pathetic dying creature onto James’s lap she flopped down, her head bouncing off his bare chest. Instantly Minka regretted it. A wave of nausea came over her and the room began to spin. Groaning pathetically she lulled her head off to the side and swallowed heavily. James adjusted himself under her, his hand cupping the side of her head and holding it to his chest. Ftly he whispered sweet nothings to her as she tried to work her way through not throwing up on him. 

“Oh god,” Minka moaned, eyes shut tightly yet she tilted her head up. 

She just knew that James was gazing down at her with sympathy on his face. A single finger stroked the bridge of her nose helping to calm her down. Despite James’s best efforts he relented and allowed the cold water to wash over the both of them. Minka knew that it couldn’t have been comfortable for him but he endured it all in a bid to get her fever down. 

“You’ll be ok,” James assured her. “Daddy will take good care of you, I promise.” 

Minks swore that she only closed her eyes for a few moments. Apparently she had fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes back up they were in the bed. James was propped up against the headboard, her body resting sideways between his legs with her bottom on the mattress but her legs hanging over his bare thigh. Around her body was his protective arms, encasing her securely in a loving embrace. She still felt a little warm but the gravel took away the need to puke.

“Shh,” James spoke, kissing the side of her head lightly, “Go back to sleep little one.” 

“Between you and Tom, your accent is the sexiest.” Minka admitted, yawning sleepily and allowing her eyes to droop. 

James chuckled at her confession and cupped the side of her head, holding her to him. It was clear by how relaxed and overly affectionate he was being with her. “It’s the wee bit of cheek to my voice,” he spoke, exaggerating his accent even more and making her smirk into his chest. 

“I don’t know it’s just sexy,” she added, stretching out a bit and turning inwards. 

“With a name like Minka does that mean you’re a little Russian?” James asked curiously, never having inquired about her odd name before. 

Groaning she carefully pulled herself off him and rested down beside her. Curling her body around James’s just like she had in the shower Minka grumbled and finally replied “No, my parents are just idiots and they think they’re really funny. I’m not exactly sure but I’m Scottish and Irish, I believe.” 

“I knew you were adorable for a reason. It’s those Scottish genes,” James cooed, “How are you feeling?” 

“Crappy,” she pouted, turning her head in a little against his thigh. “The gravel is gonna wear off,” Minka declared. 

James promptly got up off the bed and disappeared into the large closet. Minka heard a lot of loud shuffling and banging. Once he returned there was a hard plastic box with a lock securing it. Interest spiked she awkwardly rolled onto her stomach, scooting closer to him like a big fat, sickly, inch worm. Using her arms and hands as a head prop she waited patiently for him to reveal the contents. 

James put in the code for the lock and carefully opened the case. Inside revealed a lot of glass bottles with a needle point entry, medicine. Internally she sighed with apprehension, this wasn't going to go in her favor. Off to the side was about 2 dozen clean, unused and packaged syringes tied together with a rubber band. 

“My collect,” James gloated proudly. “Tom doesn't know I have it so this is our little secret.” He added, picking up a vial and then quickly placing it back. He didn't this several more times until he found the medicine he wanted. Placing it on a pillow with the name upwards he then set about getting a needle. “Medical grade gravel,” James informed her, uncapping the needle and sticking it into the vial. “This will knock you out for a few hours.” 

 

The fact that James was secretly harboring this sort of thing and in this quantity was beyond alarming. James had about 40 vials all together neatly aligned. 

“What...what is all that?” Minka asked wearily, her eyes scanning over the tops. 

James held the syringe up and flicked it with his finger, his eyes focused completely on the clear liquid itself. It appeared like the man was in a trance. 

Licking his lips he continued to stare at the medicine, “Oh lots of things. Pain killers, things for sore tummies, euthanasia…” his voice was low, methodical, eyes glazed over and his mouth slightly parted. James looked like a serial killer going in for the kill. 

“Why do you...why do you have all this stuff?” Minka questioned with concern, looking up at him. 

“It's a hobby, really.” James cooed, grabbing hold of her arm and turning it so the underside was facing him. “I like to collect them. You never know what you'll need.” That last bit was in a singing voice. 

Minka was so focused on James himself she didn't even notice he had stuck the needle into her vein and pushed the supposed “Medical grade gravel” into her arm. 

James was completely focused on watching the syringe empty it's contents into her bloodstream, tongue licking his lips. No man, doctor or not, should take this much pleasure with injecting things into bodies. 

“That a girl,” James cooed, taking the needle back out smoothly. “You have beautiful veins, full and healthy.” He took hold of her arm and seductively kissed the spot he just injected, a small drop of her blood staining his lips. “Go to sleep,” 

Warm flooded her system and she felt heavy headed. Oddly comfortable she lowered herself to the mattress and prepared to sleep. Whether James had given her what he said he had or something different, Minka didn't know. And quite frankly she didn't care. Because right now she felt fine. She felt good. Groaning, she stretched, allowing James to physically reposition her properly on the bed. 

Once he had her covered and Minka slipped into the perfect sleeping position, James closed his case and moved off the bed. In the background she could hear him rustling around in the closet. 

The bed dipped and James curled up around her body, arms around her waist and drawing her close. She felt him nose around her neck,taking in her smell of her skin. 

“Fuck I love you,” he murmured into her neck. 

It never occurred to her that James was perhaps more deadly and maniacal than Tom until now. The drugs kept her placid and comfort in his arms but if she weren't inebriated her woman's intuition would probably be screaming. 

“My sweet love-bug,” he murmured, “Daddy will look after you.” 

“Mmm,” Minka murmured, “Dr Feelgood,” 

“Yes I am,” James groaned just before darkness completely overtook her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead (unfortunately) I'm just a little burnt out from life. I'm still updating however.


	100. Chapter 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut NSFW*
> 
> Pairing: James/Minka
> 
> Brief non-descriptive mentions of James/Tom

Whatever James had given her had only caused a minor feeling of hangover-like symptoms. A little heavy headed, her mouth dry but other than that Minka wasn't inebriated. That made her believe that James had given her exactly what he said he had. 

To her side, he sat there passively watching TV as she woke up and gathered her wits. Minka slept for a solid 4 hours despite physically feeling like it was much longer. James’s presence still in the house was what had caused her to be confused because typically he was at work or heading there at this hour. 

“I'm not going to work if you're sick. You're my number one priority over strangers.” James informed her. “And besides, Tom doesn't do well with any body fluids besides cum. He's squeamish, believe it or not.” 

“I didn't know that,” Minka replied with amusement. 

It was hard to believe that someone like Tom was turned off by blood and guts. Minka didn't like that stuff either, who did? But she certainly wasn't going to pass out. 

“Yea, he can't stand the sight of throw up, menstrual blood, regular blood, snot...I have no idea how he expects to be a father to a child seeing how eventually the baby is gonna puke or poop on him, among other things.” James chuckled.

“Then it's a good thing I have you to help change diapers?” Minka asked. 

“Yes, that wouldn't bug me too much. Being a doctor has made me desensitised to that sort of thing. Plus, you know, I'm aware that it's a normal, healthy, bodily function.” 

Minks adjusted herself beside him and stretched. She wondered where the hell Tom.was and if James had finally snapped, killing Tom to eliminate the competition. 

Almost as if he were reading her thoughts James spoke “He’s working late. How are you feeling?”

“A bit better, for now,” Minka spoke truthfully. 

“Do I need to give you more medicine?” He inquired, eyes bright with the anticipated of maybe injecting her once more. 

How he went from being a normal, happy person making normal.conversation to whatever she was looking at now, was alarming. It was like James had split personalities where he went from caring, empathetic man to a sociopathic, Dr Satan. 

“No, I'm ok.” Minka I formed him, subconsciously scooting an inch away from him. 

James adjusted himself beside her, turning to his side with his hand coming to cup her bare bottom. Lightly James massaged her cheek careful to avoid the healing bruise. 

“You know, I never did get a chance to memorise all your little marks. Freckles, scars, stretch marks. They paint you so lovely.” James praised, tracing his fingers over the faded silver marks along the back of her hips. “I was hoping if Tom brought home a woman it would be someone natural.” 

Minka didn't know of that was a legitimate compliment or a very carefully hidden insult. Either way, she wasn't going to argue with him on it. As she lay there James moved his fingers up and down her spine, across her shoulders and back down to her bum. Fingertip strokes led to a light massage and the next thing she knew, James was sitting cross-legged beside her, lovingly working out her tense muscles. 

“After this, I'll make you some tea, love.” James cooed. 

In typical James fashion, his hand travelled over the curve of her bum and between her legs, cupping her sex and massaging. Moaning Minka found herself opening her legs wider and raising her hips up off the mattress in a bid to encourage him. 

James slipped his fingers between her folds, stroking over the dampening softness of her intimate area. Lowering himself over her he kissed the back of her neck and trailed his kisses down to between her shoulder blades. His digits slipped easily inside her body, the wetness making a crude quenching noise that caused Minka to internally cringe. 

Slowly James began to finger her sex with two fingers while kissing and nibbling on her back. 

“Oh, yes!” Minka moaned, rotating her hips against his hand. 

“That nice?” James asked her seductively, his Scottish accent heavy with lust. “That's the wettest you've been for me in a while.” 

“Horny,” she sheepishly admitted. Ashamed with herself for feeling in “the mood” while she had the flu. This was clearly not the time to be doing this. “Should we be doing this when I have the flu?” 

“I'll fuck the virus out of ya,” James growled, clearly not wanting to pass this opportunity up. 

His hands ghosted along the back of her hips as he raised her up a little, slipping between her legs easily. Minka bunched the pillow under her head and chest, getting into a comfortable position. James took hold of his pillow and placed it under her stomach for added support before spreading her thighs wider, hands smoothing up the inside of her thighs to her heated core, cupping her lightly. 

Minka could feel the heat of his body on her skin as James covered her back with his front, lips pressed to the base of her neck. His lips trailed down the base of her spine to her lower back, across her hips and over each bum cheek. 

“I've been aching for your pussy. Sex with Tom is satisfying but it's not the same. You feel so much different!” James confessed with heavy lust, fingers digging into her hips and drawing her right against him. He parted her folds and easily guided himself in, forgoing the foreplay she was accustomed to. 

Minka shuttered and let out a staggered breath as he pushed into her fully hilt deep. Pausing a moment he allowed her to adjust before rolling his hips, clutching a massaging at her soft hips. 

"Fuck," she groaned, lowering her top half onto the pillows even more. 

"So tight," he moaned, pulling out and pushing back in. 

James fell over her body, strong arms on either side of her draped ones. Hands planted on the mattress he fell into a medium speed of pushing and pulling into her. Catching her breath she began to push back against him, meeting his thrusts and moving her hips in rhythm with him. 

Feeling light headed Minka placed her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. Getting lost in the feeling of pleasure that James was giving her. His lips nibbled on her earlobe, breath hot and fanning in her ear. 

"I didn't want Michael to touch you," he purred in her ear possessively, sharp short thrusts into her aching quim. "But I would let him watch me fuck you. Assert my...dominance," he hissed seductively, biting her shoulder lightly. 

Minka shuttered, cooing and awkwardly turning her head to meet his kiss. James hooked an arm around her waist from behind and held her tightly, stunning her a little. Complaining into his mouth she made a "Hmm" sound as he flipped them down onto their sides, her body falling in front of his ungracefully. 

He took hold of her thigh, placing her leg over his hip and easily pushing back into her from behind. Possessively he wrapped his arms around her upper body, sucking and nipping at her neck. 

"Cum on, cum for me." James hissed, "Cum on my cock!" 

The head of his member brushed up against her sweet-spot making Minka purr. She pressed her bum back against him, rubbing her bum and making him move inside her circular. A large hand cupped her breast, cradling it protectively. James pinched and tugged on her nipples lightly, breathing heavily in her ear. 

Licking her lips she shuttered, a small orgasm coming over her body. James could feel the ripples of pleasure through his cock causing him to growl and buck up into her roughly. 

"That was a little one," James purred, "Let's have a big one for daddy, hmm?"

Fingers fell between herr folds and instantly found her swollen clit. Stroking and rubbing he held her tightly against him as a powerful orgasm overtook her. 

It had started at the base of her spine and traveled up into her brain, back down to her quim and around where James's cock was nestled. Feeling her breath hitch in her throat, Minka's eyes went wide and her back arched. Gasping loudly she felt her body shutter. 

Behind her she could hear James growling lustfully, thrusting up into her sharply. Tightly her pussy muscles clutched and clamped down on him as a small amount of arousal coated James's cock and made a small wet-spot on the mattress. 

Regaining her senses Minka realised that James had stiffened behind her, gasping loudly into the nap of her neck. The feeling of her quim being flooded with his seed caused her to shake and shutter. 

James growled at her possessively and made it so that she stay in place. Hiking her leg up higher on his thigh while his arms wraped around her waist tightly. 

"I know you're on the shot but my male brain still screams that I have to breed you." he whispered seductively. "With my cock in your pussy it means my cum has no choice but to go inside your womb!"

"Oh god, yes!" Minka cried. 

"Maybe we should go on that little private holiday?" James cooed, nibbling on her shoulder. "Daddy can show you the meaning of kinky and role-playing." 

"Yes!" she agreed hotly, "I wanna do that!"

"Good" he growled possessively, "For 48 hours you'll be all mine and mine alone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you may know my father unexpectedly passed away in May of last year around this time. Quite frankly I'm not doing any better mentally in regards to his passing and the circumstances behind it, now, than I was last May. I'm not ashamed to admit that either. So updates are going to be scattered, I apologize.


	101. Chapter 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/5phdr0g1h/)   
> 

"Minka," she heard from behind her, James's voice laced with annoyance. "It can't be done, it's a fucking feral cat. You're gonna get attacked." 

She glanced over her shoulder at him before turning her attention back to the cat sitting in the bushes. For about a week now she had noticed that there was a "feral" cat hanging around the neighbourhood. 

It was skittish but hardly feral. James only thought that it was feral because the cat hissed at him. Minka told James it was because the cat knew he didn't like it. 

"I think it's a boy!" Minka told James, inching closer to where the cat sat. 

"I really don't care," James replied, "Tom isn't going to be impressed that you're using his expensive lunch meat to bait a feral fucking cat!"

The cat was pretty and she wanted it! Minka thought that one of their rich snooty neighbour's cats had gotten loose and either had kittens resulting in this magnificent beast or it was the escapee in question. 

"Well he doesn't like the tuna Tom suggested!" Minka replied, breaking off a piece of chicken for the cat and tossing it loosely to him. "Come here, kitty, kitty, kitty," she called with a smile. 

"What exactly are you going to do if he...it...gets close to you? Grab hold of it and run into the house?!" James scowled, hands on his hips. 

Quite frankly Minka didn't know what she'd do if the cat got close enough to grab. Despite living outside the cat weighed at least 15lbs and was a good size. Tom got a glimpse of him coming back from work and thought it was a Maine Coon. 

The cat ate the meat and inched a little closer to her. Minka literally had all day and nothing better to do so she sat down on her bum, cross-legged and patiently watched the nervous feline from a bit of a distance. She could hear James in the background huff and stomp back into the house. He really didn't like the idea of getting a new cat but Minka was determined to capture the beast and make him her new guard kitty. 

"Come here handsome boy," she cooed, tossing him some more chicken. 

The feline yawned at her and stretched a little before inching forward, eating the chicken and sitting back down, his long fluffy tail wrapping around his body. 

"You're so fluffy," she told him in a lovely voice. "Come on buddy, you'll like it inside! Much better than out in the woods." 

The cat laid down on his stomach almost as if he were mocking her. He licked his lips and nodded his head. This damn cat reminded her of Tom so much. The last little bit of lunch meat she had Minka held onto it in her hand and placed her arm outstretched so that cat would come to her. 

It took a few wags of her wrist with the chicken in her hand for the cat to finally get interested, creeping forward, large paws fanning out as his claws dug into the earth. 

Big golden eyes watched her carefully as he gained the courage to inch closer to her, accepting the meat out of her hand. Unlike James's sarcastic suggestion of grabbing him, she allowed the cat to linger in front of her, sniffing her legs and her hand. He licked his lips once more and moved a little bit away from her. 

"Big long whiskers!" she commented to the cat, "So handsome!"

Testing the waters a little she slowly raised her hand out to maybe touch the cat. He looked up at her with his large head, golden eyes big and bright. Cautiously she inched just a bit further until her fingertips touched fluff. 

This cat had to of been a pet at some point in his life because a truly feral cat wouldn't let her anywhere near it. Unless Minka was the cat whisperer. 

He made a deep "Murping" sound before laying down on his side in front of her, cleaning his long fluffs in the sunlight. 

"I'm gonna name you Beau," Minka announced. 

"Beau" stopped mid-lick and looked right at her. Minka felt that she may have offended the feline. He was such a dashing, handsome boy that Beau suited him. Murping once more at her he went back to cleaning himself carefree. 

It would be so easy to grab hold of Beau and run into the house but she wanted to gain his trust. Minka's ultimate goal was to lure him closer and closer to the house and eventually inside on his own accord. Whether James wanted him in there or not. 

Beau heard Tom's car coming down the driveway and automatically stood up, stretching before casually wandering off into the tree line. From there he sat on a fallen log, watching the two of them. 

Tom, for all intensive purposes, seemed to like the cat. He liked animals and animals liked him. Which was odd seeing how his personality can be considered stand-offish at best. 

He closed his car door and looked right at Beau making a smooching noise towards him. "Hey buddy," Tom smiled. 

"Beau was laying in front of me," she told him sadly, 

"Beau, huh? So it's a boy? It could be a girl you know." Tom told her, draping his arm around her shoulders. "I got a small bag of cat food. I thought we could leave a bowl out for him on the deck. The more you feed a cat the more they like you." 

"James doesn't like cats," Minka frowned.

"James has never owned an animal. His father detests anything with fur. Once he gets used to the cat, he'll like him just fine." Tom replied, opening his trunk and pulling the bag of food out.

The cat saw the food and perked up right away. Minka was hoping that he would run after them like a normally pampered house pet. Instead, he meowed loudly at Tom, nodding his head in appreciation. 

"If you want some food buddy it'll on on the deck." Tom addressed Beau. "Minka, once you get the food dished out you should come out here and show him, letting him see where you're placing it. Hopefully, he'll still be out here." 

Minka hurried into the house, speeding past James and grabbing a plastic bowl and a pair of scissors to open the food. James scoffed at the scene before him, agitation etched across his face. 

"I can't believe you're encouraging this." James addressed Tom, "We have no idea what diseases he has!"

"It's a cat, James," Tom smiled, "Not a nuclear experiment. And besides, it'll be good for Minka to look after something."

She ignored the both of them and dashed towards the front door, food dish in hand. Beau was sitting in the driveway next to Tom's car, cleaning his paws. He looked up at her and meowed lightly. Minka smiled and shook the bowl of cat food catching his attention right away. 

Much to her delight Beau followed her to the back deck and eagerly ate the dried cat-food. His long fluffy tail flicking back and forth out of appreciation. Deciding not to test fate she fought off the urge to pet him and backed away slowly. 

Inside through the glass doors, she could see Tom approaching, opening the door and giving Beau the option to come inside if he wanted too. The sound of the door opening had caught Beau's attention and he looked up at the both of them, murping once before going back to his food. 

Now it was Beau's decision on what he wanted to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is nothing but filler and I apologize if it's lack-luster or non-exciting.


	102. Chapter 102

For over a week Minka had been slowly coaxing Beau closer and closer to the house, while Tom was bringing home more and more cat related items. 

The closest that Minka had gotten with him is when Beau stuck his head into the open doorway of their balcony. It figures that while she's away with James, Beau decided to take that leap and go inside. 

In her hand she looked at a photo Tom sent James’s phone with envy. On his phone, you could clearly see Tom sitting on the couch with Beau sleeping in his lap. Her handsome Brit even managed to stack a few wayward papers onto the feline using him as a makeshift table. 

“You know, it's hard to have a conversation with you when your texting Tom every 5 minutes to get updates on a bloody cat! This isn't about a cat or Tom. This is supposed to be about us, remember?” James bitterly stated, eyes slightly narrowed as the jealousy came to light. 

James had finally managed to wrangle time off work. With the use of their boat he also somehow managed to rent a secluded summer beach house in a remote place along the peninsula. The type of cosy quaint home you'd see in calendars or in passing. A home you had to access by water because there was no road, just beach and nature. Minka had mixed feelings. 

On one hand, she was excited because it meant that she and James could spend time alone. But on the other, it was a remote place and if she had to escape...well, there wasn't a way. Nothing that would work in her favour. 

Minka knew that James could sense that she was tense around him and this of course had created a chain-reaction. Even though he was smiling at her his body language was stiff, muscles tense. Everything James did around her was calculated. 

“How long are we staying?” Minka asked as James carefully docked the boat. 

“A week,” James replied, “By the time I’m done with you, you won’t be able to walk properly for a month.” he added with a coo, switching the boat engine off. 

Flushing bright red she averted her eyes from him and cleared her throat. As they were packing she had seen James place numerous items into his bag including lube, silk scarves and several sex toys. It was clear what James had in mind for this trip. 

“Do you think that Tom is safe?” Minka asked him, stepping off the boat and onto the dock. “I mean, Alexander is still lurking around.” 

“He’s fine,” James sighed, “Trust me, Richard is going to be popping in and out and he’s pretty much has everything under control. His sources are constantly feeding him information in regards to that and I can assure you, for the time being, everything is quiet. Apparently, Chris’s father didn’t want to lose any more men.”

Nobody told her anything, ever. Minka was always left in the dark when it came to these matters so she honestly had no idea if someone was still trying to kill them or not. For all, she knew Richard foiled two assassination attempts that she wasn’t aware of. Fuck, Minka hadn’t even heard or seen Lee, Richard or Michael for over two weeks. That to her meant they weren’t very reliable. Especially Michael. If Michael claimed to care about her as much as he did, then he’d make an effort to at least be in contact with Tom.

“No one tells me anything,” Minka informed him seriously. 

“We tell you what you need to know,” James replied, carrying their bags to the house in a matter of fact tone of voice. “Something's you need not worry about.”

Well then. This holiday was starting off brilliantly, wasn't it? Sighing heavily Minka followed behind James as he led the way up to the small vacation home. 

“Tom isn't very adventurous in bed,” James commented loudly, unlocking the wooden door. Naturally, he went into the house first to make sure that it was safe. “And I know you're aware that I am.” He grinned, closing the door. “The bedroom is up the stairs in the loft. I suggest you get acquainted with it because we’ll be in there a lot.” 

The head of the bed was pressed up against the French style windows looking out onto the water. She noted how the bedframe had posts that were perfect for tying her wrists up with silk scarves. James must have remembered when she confessed that being tied up turned her on. 

The house was small but cosy and given the choice, Minka would probably love here than where they are now. The overall theme from what she gathered was rustic. 

“Don’t worry, the owners came and changed all the linen’s and stocked the kitchen with food. We have everything we could possibly need.” James purred, coming up behind her with his arms draped around her waist. Lips pressed against the back of her neck trailing down to her shoulder. 

“Are we going to do more than just have sex?” Minka asked him curiously, clutching his hands with hers. 

“We have to shower sometime,” James replied with cheek.

“That’s not what I meant,” she giggled, slapping his hand lightly, rocking in his arms. 

Minka could feel his growing manhood behind her, rubbing against her bum as James rocked back with her, lips moving along the side of her neck. His hands moved seductively over the front of her body, cupping her breasts and massaging them through the material. 

Fingers grabbed hold of her shirt and tugged up over her head, tossing it to the floor. James growled, turning her in his arms so she faced him. Smirking Minka stepped up on her toes a bit and pressed her lips to his. It was strange engaging James like this in a new house. If she squinted her eyes she could imagine that it was just her and James and this was a completely different life altogether. The unknowns that went with the “What ifs” caused her to shudder in his arms, increasing the fierceness of the oral embrace. 

She made short work of his own shirt, tossing it the side joining hers on the hardwood floor. Small feminine hands roamed the plains of his solid chest and stomach, fingers stroking over the sparse hair on his chest and of course that treasure line leading into the waistband of his briefs. 

“For the next week,” James murmured into her mouth possessively, hands on her hips as he moved her backwards towards the bed. “It’s just me and you, no one else.” he added, “Don’t even mention Tom, Tom doesn’t exist. You’re mine, I’m yours. This world is ours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/g5s1773pj/)   
>    
> 


	103. Chapter 103

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut x10*

Silk tightened around her wrists as James secured her binds to the antique bedpost. What she hadn't anticipated however was him covering her eyes with a third scarf. Nervousness and arousal battled inside her body as she felt his hands move down her front, fingertips teasing her pert nipples. 

"Breath," James groaned seductively, kneeling between her parted thighs. "You're not in any danger, I promise you," he added in a bid to calm her nerves. 

Minka took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before stretching and relaxing loosely around James. His hands roamed the plains of her nude body, fingertips dancing over sensitive flesh and across her pert nipples causing them to stiffen further. Minka didn't think it would be wise to tell James that she had done this before with Tom and because of the circumstances behind that it was causing anxiety. Right now she wasn't in the position to make him mad. 

"I've got you right where I want you," James chuckled lightly, grasping her breasts and massaging them. 

"That's a turn on," Minka sarcastically replied.

"Hush," he replied, lightly flicking her nipple with his fingers. "I've been wanting to do this for a while but Tom wouldn't let me." James purred, lips suckling around her nipple, tongue flicking and lashing hotly. “He says it's triggering.” 

Minka knew that he was trying to bait her into confessing the reason behind Tom’s denial but she wasn't going to fall for it. Instead, Minka adjusted her legs and tested the strength of her bonds, James looking on with amusement. 

“They're tight enough to hold you down but loose enough not to leave marks.” James smiled, lowering his head and placing a tender kiss between her breasts. 

“How long am I going to stay like this for?” Minka asked him, a bit concerned with James’s lack of movement. 

He wasn't progressing towards actual sex like Tom had. Instead, James was just toying with her. Like a cat batting around a mouse before it ate the small creature. To prove her point he grinned against her stomach. Startled at his unexpected lip placement Minka found herself jolting a little. She hadn't even felt James move the length of space he'd need to reach her lower area. 

“A bit longer, why, aren't you having fun?” James asked her, tongue tracing around her navel and down to her pubic line. 

“I am,” she assured, not even convincing herself. 

James bit down on the top of her mound with a little more force than usual. Minka felt the sting of pinched flesh between his teeth and then the soothing of his tongue as James traced over the mark he had made. 

Adjusting her legs she kicked out absentmindedly, avoiding him and only rubbing against the mattress. This time Ashe moved down her body Minka was able to feel the bed shift. 

Sloppy, heated kisses peppered the insides of her thigh before he blew hot air over her aching core causing Minka to moan out loud. Without warning his silken tongue licked the length of her core in one smooth swoop. Minka gasped, pulling against her bonds as she bucked up into his mouth begging for more. James growled, grabbing possession of her hips and steadying her before licking her once more, the tip of her tongue circling around her swollen clit. While moaning James sucked her swollen clit, fingers probing at her entrance. 

Tenderly he easily slipped a single digit into her body, then another. In unison he moved both fingers, thrusting knuckle deep before slowly dragging them back out against her soft tissues. Breathing heavily she panted, rotating her hips and moving with his rhythm under James’s encouragement. 

“Cum on, cum on my tongue.” James huffed seductively, adjusting her legs so they draped against each of his shoulders. 

Minka felt her body shudder as he replaced his fingers with his tongue. The skilled muscle licking and darting inside her body, teasing her. Arching her back Minka moaned, straining against the silk scarves as James's fingers dug into her soft bum cheeks. 

"Oh god, why did you stop?" Minka complained as James removed his mouth from her aching quim. 

"You're drenched," he smirked, parting her damp folds open with his fingers. "I just love how wet you get for us," James added, stroking her womanhood with two fingers, spreading her arousal around further. 

Minka could hear James stroking his hard cock, her arousal slickening his member and making it easy for his hand to move. Frustrated with her lack of being able to touch him she tugged on the scarves, grumbling loudly at her disdain. James chuckled at her, rubbing his hands up the length of her straining arms and back down across her chest, over her breasts and to her pussy, cupping it lightly. 

"Stop teasing me!" Minka complained, nudging his bare side with her foot lightly. 

Startled once more she jolted as James fell over her body, his arms catching his weight right by her head. Playfully he growled, nipping at her lips with his while rubbing his stiff member against her aching core. 

"But this is half the fun," James purred, his cock slipping easily between her folds, thrusting upwards so that his inflamed head nudged her clit. "You're subdued so I can have my wicked, wicked way with you," he added, biting lightly onto the side of her neck.   
.  
Minks huffed and adjusted her hips, placing her legs around his waist and crossing them at the ankles. Leaving James no choice he lowered himself further eventually thrusting forward, enveloping his cock deeply inside her body. 

Releasing a deep shutter she arched her back a little and gasped into his chest. She wasn't expecting him this fast and this deep. Once James was sunk hilt deep he paused a moment, rotating his hips.

With his weight secure by his arms he lowered himself a little and began to push into her with slow, deliberate, thrusts. Minka moaned, biting her lower lip and closing her eyes despite the blindfold covering them. Tilting her head back a little she exposed her neck and tried to steady her breathing. 

"Let's pretend," James cooed seductively, hot air fanning against her ear, "That daddy has you tied up so he can breed his beautiful little one."

Minka gave a sound that was a mix between a shutter and a gasp, her eyeballs rolling into the back of her head. 

"Yes!" Minks gasped, agreeing. 

“Do you want me to fill your little cunny up with cum? Thick, white, seed painting your womb with my essence.” James huffed, increasing his speed. 

“Oh god yes!” Minka moaned, rubbing her foot against the top of his thigh. 

James chuckled into the side of her neck, nuzzling her with his nose. “You’re not supposed to be happy about this!” he informed her cheerfully. “I have you tied up to force my seed into your womb!” 

Oh...oh! Ok, Minka was now on the same page as him. If James wanted to do some roleplaying she could totally do that. 

“My big strong Scottish warrior!” Minka bashfully spoke, 

“That’s captured a delightful peasant girl that’s caught his fancy,” James added, suckling her nipple into his mouth before pushing into her harder. 

She could picture James coming into her village, scooping her up and carrying her off to wherever warriors lived. Shuddering with delight she groaned and mentally traced his lips as they moved down the length of her body. James’s large hand cupped her sex before using his fingers and parting her wet folds. He took a deep breath, savouring the smell of her arousal before licking the length of her aching quim.

“You taste like heaven, lass,” he growled possessively, fingers digging into her hips as he forced his tongue into her opening. 

“Please,” she gasped, fighting lightly against the bonds, 

“Do you want my cock in your virgin mouth?” James purred, sucking on the insides of her thighs. 

“What?” she asked with confusion. 

Once more James chuckled and told her gently “You’re a virgin,” 

“No!” she played back, trying to move her hips out from under him. 

“Too bad,” he groaned possessively, kissing and suckling his way up her body. “I want you to clean my cock of your cum, a rare honour, I can assure you lass!”

Minka felt the bed dip by her head as he knelt beside her. James’s hand came to her cheek and turned her head so that her mouth was facing his throbbing, bobbing cock. As she moaned he placed the head of his cock against her lips, teasing her as he spread his clear pre-cum along the length of them. 

“Open,” he instructed with a lusty voice. “Be a good little lass and follow my command.” 

She parted her lips with a bit of mock hesitation seeing how she was supposed to be the captured village virgin, after all. James groaned as he slipped his inflamed head past her lips and onto her tongue. Naturally, Minka opened her mouth wider and closed her lips around his shaft, bobbing her head up and down his length. James didn’t correct her as she swirled her tongue around the hard velvet. 

Fingers interlaced in her loose hair as James held onto her, making sure that she didn’t leave him. “That a girl, yes!” he lustfully praised, “Just like that, clean me up! That’s a gorgeous sight!”

Humming her agreement she turned her head awkwardly to the side, nibbling her lips up the underside of his cock to his head and back down towards his neglected sac. James took hold of his prick and held it up so she could run her tongue over the soft hanging flesh. Minka had heard him release a heavy gasp. At first, she thought he had cum but it was clear by the sound of him jacking off that wasn’t the case. 

“Good little lass, I knew you weren’t a prude the moment I laid eyes on you. You’re my reward for successfully taking over your village,” he gloated, rubbing his cock against her lips and across her cheeks in an obscene manner. 

“Just don’t hurt me,” Minka gasped, feeling his cock smack against her breasts. 

“Oh I have plans for you but it doesn’t involve violence!” James assured her in a gruff voice, accent heavier than normal. “First, you’ll bare my heir. A little boy, I’ve studied your family, your bloodline seems to favour males.” 

Shivering under him she felt her skin prickle with goosebumps, “And if it’s a girl?” she asked him with worry. 

“Then we’ll keep having babies until we have a boy!” James informed her, slipping back between her legs. Roughly he massaged her throbbing cunny, prying her apart rather medically and getting a better look. Shifting below him she parted her legs wider for his access. “How many lads have conquered this pretty quim?” he asked her. 

“None,” Minka stuttered, proud of her acting abilities. She accredits the blindfold for making this easier. 

“Is that so?” James groaned, kissing that spot between her breasts tenderly. “Good, because I don’t like sharing. If I release your bonds, lass, will you fight me and run away?” 

Soft hands travelled up her arms to where her wrists were bound and back down to her breasts. 

“No,” she told him truthfully

“If you break by trust, little lass,” James moaned deeply against her lips, nimble fingers working on the ties that restrained her wrists, “I’ll tie you up to the bed and I’ll never, ever, let you go.” He punctuated the last bit of his declaration with sharp short kisses that stole her breath. 

Her arms fell naturally onto the pillows above her head, the strained muscles relaxing at the even blood flow. Stretching out her arms Minka moaned, reaching out for James. The blindfold was the last to go. Light penetrated her eyes with a viciousness causing her eyes to throb painfully. 

Blinking away the strain of the lights Minka slowly opened her eyes seeing black spots all around them. James grinned at her, lowering his head and taking possession of her lips with his. Arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down further onto her. James’s strong body pressed against hers. Skin on skin contact caused Minks to moan into his mouth, her fingers strumming up and down his spine. 

Anxious and horny she bucked up against him hoping to entice him further. James moaned before snaking his hand between their bodies, grabbing hold of his member and guiding it to her opening. “Anxious, aren’t we?” he played, pushing his hips forward.

“Horny,” Minka complained

“you're supposed to fight me a little more on this,” James smiled, falling into a steady rhythm above her. 

Grabbing hold of James’s hips she fluttered her eyes closed and adjusted her legs higher around his waist. A faint moan left her lips adjusting member stroked sinfully against her sweet spot. 

“Oh god, yes!” Minka cried, “Oh right there!” 

“Are you gonna cum for me?” James asked, his breath heavy. “I'm gonna cum,” he warned 

“Ya,” she admitted heavily, 

James stopped abruptly and roughly manhandled her until she was on her hands and knees before him. Taking hold of her wrists with his hand he stretched her arms out in front of her, pinning them to the bed as he mounted her from behind. 

His thrusts were hard and fast as James’s hips pounded into her. Feeling her toes curl Minka gasped into the bed, pushing her bum up and giving him more room. 

“Cum for me!” James purred into her ear, “Cum on Minks, I'm so close!” 

Minka could feel the strain on her back as he counting to hold her down in this dominant position. Every time she’d move her wrists he'd pin them down, applying pressure and growling. 

“Do you honestly think I'd let you have freedom, little lass?” James huffed in her ear. “”I'm a warrior,” he continued with their little sex game, “I concur and claim! I've yet to leave my mark of possession on your beautiful body. That's why you have to cum, to receive my seed. Give me my heir!” 

“Oh god!” Minka whimpered, her toes curling and her fingers gripping at the messy sheets. His accent was driving her mad with lust! 

Her orgasm was slowly mounting in the pit of her stomach. Minka could feel the build of pleasure throbbing in her pussy, clutching and drawing at him. Above her, James was starting to falter. His thrusts were uneven, his breathing heavy. 

Testing him she inched her arms to the side only to feel the comfortable familiarity of James squeezing her wrists with his fingers. Teeth biting lightly into her shoulder as he playfully tugged on the skin in a feral manner. 

“I'm gonna cum!” She announced loudly, tilting her head back with the hopes of James biting the side of her neck. 

Instead, he manoeuvred his free hand so that it gingerly wrapped around her throat, holding her head back in a submissive manner. As soon as he began to squeeze and massage her neck Minka came. 

Her whole body stiffened as a sudden tidal wave of pleasure crashed over her. Senses and nerves were on fire, her womanhood clutched and grabbed at his still thrusting member. Minks ears were ringing and her vision was blurry. He was definitely holding her throat a little tougher than Tom had. 

Behind her, James smashed into her once more before grounding his cock deeply inside her body. James held her firmly as he emptied his seed inside her. Gasping and panting she felt his hand relax around her throat and allowing Minka to finally place her head back on the pillow as she attempted to recover. 

Above her James hovered, his breathing hot and heavy against the back of her neck. Very subtly he pushed into her body to prolong his orgasm as much as possible. Once his softened member finally slipped out of her still throbbing quim he knelt behind her, parting her folds and eagerly spreading his leaking cum over her flushed lips and swollen clit. 

Minka could hear him licking his lips as James inserted two fingers into her body, scissoring her open to get a better look inside. 

“Fuck,” he gasped, “I emptied a huge load inside your cunny!” 

“I can feel it,” Minks moaned, a subtle warmth radiating from inside hereinabove as well as the sticky feel of James’s cum leaking out and slowly running down her thigh. 

“I gotta clean you up, messy puppy!” James smirked. 

She flipped gingerly onto her back, thighs falling apart as she patiently waited for James to come back. Unlike Tom, he had a container of baby wipes intended to clean her off with instead of the warm washcloth. 

Carefully and with due care that only a doctor could show, James, cleaned any evidence of their love making off her body. As a first Minka took a baby wipe and set about cleaning him as well. 

"I suggest you try and sleep a little. I'm not done with you by a long shot." James announced with a smirk, bending down to kiss her lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit that took longer than usual to write. Quite frankly I don't have the energy for life in general let alone writing so I'm basically just staring at a blank page for various amounts of time per day *Nervous laughter* Seriously though, life sucks. Enjoy!


	104. Chapter 104

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Minor drug use*

From the very start of Minks journey she assumed that Tom was The Stranger in this relationship. While spending time alone with James she quickly realised that that was farthest from the truth. In reality, although somewhat complicated, Tom was fairly bland and predictable. 

James was The Stranger. He was layered deeply like an onion. Every layer you peeled back you discovered something new and unexpected. Some good and some bad as well. 

Minka couldn't tell if James secretly hated Tom or not. You'd think by the way he spoke in regards to his supposed “Lover” that they are headed for a divorce. There was a game to James and Minka hadn't figured out the rules just yet. To be honest, it was terrifying. 

“You do realise that if something happened to Tom - you, I and whatever children we have are moving back to Scotland, right?” James told her coolly, taking a sip of his coffee. “My father runs a clinic there. I have an open position.” 

No, she didn't know that. And Minka didn't think she really wanted to do that either. This conversation was starting to make her uncomfortable in a way. The way James spoke to her and looked at her made Minka wonder if he was secretly plotting to kill Tom. 

They were two days into the week long “vacation” and in those days it had become apparent that James was a very jealous lover. He had talked openly about his distaste for Richard and even Michael. Or as James would call them, “Tom's puppets,” 

She honestly had no idea if he was telling her his true feelings in confidence because he could or if James was testing her. Either way all Minka could do was remain somewhat biased. 

“No, I didn't know that,” Minka spoke with a forced smile, stretching. “You're acting as if Tom were going to die soon.” 

“Nobody lives forever,” James reminded her. “I know for a fact that I'm the sole beneficiary to Tom's will and he hasn't revised it since you came into the picture.” 

Huh, that was a bit of information that Minka definitely didn't care about. At least that was the farthest thing from her mind. She didn't even know how much money or assets Tom and James had, and she didn't care. As long as they weren't homeless, had food in the house and could pay their bills Minka was happy. Everything else after that was meaningless. 

“Tom's dad pays him to stay the fuck away from England and the family in general.” James informed her, reaching out to take her hand. 

Despite Tom’s father's reputation, that statement to her was very sad. 

“He makes about twenty five thousand a month I think. On top of what he has in real estate investments and his yearly salary. You're quite the wealthy woman, Minka.” 

Not really. James was the sole beneficiary, not her. Minka didn't have access to a cell phone let alone money in the bank. Hell, she still didn't know who had her bloody wallet with her ID in it.

“What are you getting at?” She forcefully laughed, “That we kill Tom off?” 

Desperately she prayed that her nervousness wasn't detected in her face as she waited for an answer from the Scotsman. James shook his head and took another drink of coffee. 

“No! Of course not, I'm just venting. I could never kill Tom, I love the grouchy bloke.” He replied firmly. 

“Oh, well...good. good I'm glad,” she replied with an ounce of relief. 

“Besides, if I killed Tom, Richard would literally kill me out of retaliation and if he doesn't I'm sure Alexander would.” James added suddenly, pulling out a hard plastic case from the side pocket in his boxers.

Before he even opened the case Minka's nose told her what was in it. Weed. Marijuana, pot, wacky tobacky. Stunned she pulled back a little with wide eyes as James pulled out a rolled joint of weed and lite it. 

What in the fuck was going on here? No, James was a straight laced doctor for fuck sakes and here he was, smoking a joint in his underwear outside. 

“Fuck off,” James choked out with a smile, “Don't give me that look! Tom hates it when I smoke weed. When I'm alone like this its the only chance I have to enjoy it. Here,” he added, passing her the lite joint. 

Alright. Minka would be a liar if she said she'd never done this before. Begrudgingly she took the burning rolled up plant and took a few puffs before passing it back to James. 

He took a long toke, slowly exhaling with his eyes closed. “It helps me relax and deal with stress,” James admitted. “Tom hates it because he deals with bratty teenage street urchins that abuse it all the time. That, combined with his dad's choice of business has only left Tom with bad experiences.” 

Bratty teenage street urchins. That wasn't very kind or understanding. In fact she was somewhat shocked he referred to them as that. Granted, Minka could see why he had with observing them for those first few weeks with Tom, but still. That was something you kept quiet. Not something you verbally expressed. Minka knew for a fact that if Tom heard James refer to them as that he'd be livid. 

Minks accepted the now roach sized joint and took a few small hits off it before handing it back to James. 

“What about drug testing at work?” She worried, fearful that he'd get sacked for traces of THC in his blood. That was a huge negative mark on his doctor's report card. 

“Rarely happens unless you're a surgeon or an anesthetist.” James replied, finishing the joint off before snubbing it out on the table. “I've only been tested once out of the 10 years I've been an ER or clinic doctor. And besides, it's weed. I have a bit of leeway seeing how I do it on my free time not at work and I use it for medical reasons.” 

James used air quotations for that last excuse with a dopey look on his face. Minka was stoned but she wasn't nearly as faded as James was. He closed his eyes and sunk down in his chair. If it wasn't for the fact that he brushed his nose with his hand Minka would have assumed he fell asleep. 

“I just don't want you to get in trouble,” Minka told him, folding her legs Indian style in front of her. 

“I appreciate that,” James smiled, eyes still closed as he basked in the morning sun. “But I'll be fine. Unless I fuck a patient or accidentally kill someone, my job is safe.” 

“I suppose you've never fucked a patient before?” Minka inquired curiously, wondering if James really hasn’t strayed from Tom in the past. 

A chuckle and a light smile fell from.James’s lips as he shook his head. “Does Tom count? A few years ago I was doing local clinical work for the summer. Tom was doing home based work and we were renting some house up the peninsula in a charming small town. Tom managed to hurt himself and since I was literally the only doctor on duty I had to treat him at the clinic.” 

“You didn't!” Minka gasped 

“What? No! Not there!” James laughed, “Of course not! Tom wouldn't go for that anyways. I waited till I got home! I have wanted to do the whole 'Doctor fucks a patient’ fantasy though. But I can't do that in the ER and at home isn't the same.” 

Minka could mentally envision James walking into his examining room, white lab coat and a stethoscope around his neck. Faintly she let out a moan, crossing her legs tighter. Neither was lost on James as he smirked at her knowingly. 

“Who knows,” he purred, “Maybe I'll get a chance next time I'm doing clinical work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why why WHY am I still seeing commercials for 50 Shades Of Bullshit?! I can't wait for this series to be over and fall into obscurity ike Twilight.


	105. Chapter 105

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW* SMUT 
> 
> Warnings: Anal sex (tastefully done, I promise!)

“Oh no you don't, come here!” James purred, grabbing hold of her waist and drawing her back to him. “Daddies not done with you yet!” 

Minka looked over her shoulder at him with questioning eyes. They had made love several hours ago and although not sore she was tired. All Minks wanted to do right now was sleep. 

James’s sex drive was something to marvel at. She wasn't even aware a man could have that many erections and actually ejaculate a fair amount of semen each time. Minka read in an old high school biology book that men were suppose to lose sperm count the more they ejaculated because their bodies didn't have time to build their normal amount back up again.   
“You're quite veral, aren't you?” She asked him with a raised eyebrow, impressed with his male vigor.

“Of course I am, I'm Scottish! Why the bloody hell do you think a good part of the world's population has either Scottish, Irish or British blood in them? New land wasn't the only thing we were conquering!” He groaned, smacking her bare bum lightly with his hand. 

Well, that was true. Studies showed that the population dramatically increased once the British had formed colonies. The Irish and Scottish were more than likely culprits as well. Usually they went hand in hand with the British. The British were cumming, indeed. 

“I always pictured myself as that one traitor Yankee that fucks the British solider.” Minka confessed, stretching out in front of James before rolling into her back, arms above her head submissively. 

“Well,” he grinned, kissing that spot between her bare breasts, “You kinda are. I've got warriors blood in my veins but Tom’s great grandfather, Thomas, served in the British Army and was deployed to America to fight the Blue Jackets during the civil war. Looked just like Tom when he was a young man. I was shown a photo of him dressed in his uniform before being deployed, it was haunting. Actually,” he smirked, tongue coming to circle around her stiff nipple, “I do believe that's where he met Tom’s great grandmother, an American woman. He managed to get her pregnant before the war was over with his grandfather, Jasper. Because of that he was sent back to the UK with his blushing bride.” 

Yes, that was definitely something she could see Tom doing. James as well for that matter.

James’s lips trailed down her belly, across her hips and to the top of her mound. Moaning, Minka opened her legs a little wider and adjusted her hips. Fingers clutching at his dark auburn hair as James’s tongue teased her smooth pussy lips. 

Sweet kisses to the inside of her thighs soon moved towards her aching core. He moaned a little before placing a tender kiss between her legs, tongue snaking out of his mouth and flickering over her swollen clit. Gasping, Minka bucked her hips up a little forcing more of his tongue to explore her aroused sex. 

“My great grandfather, however, met my great grandmother when he stole her from another clan.” James gloated with amusement, licking her quim lengthwise. “Started a bloody war between the clans.” He added, slipping two fingers into her opening. “He wouldn't give her back and she didn't want to go back anyways.” 

Minka grasped her own breasts, massaging them and running her fingers over her nipples. James’s fingers moved in rhythm with his tongue causing a warm tingling to pool at the base of her spine. Moaning and groaning Minka began to softly rotate her hips, thrusting herself onto his fingers so that James didn't have to move. 

He watched with lust clouded eyes as Minka essentially fucked herself with his hand. “Our clan was basically a pack of pirates in kilts.” He huffed, stroking her little bundle of nerves with his thumb pad. 

“Oh god!” Minka panted, grounding her hips against his hand deeper. It was only now did she realize that James had easily slipped another digit making it 3 without her knowledge. 

Testing her he scissored her open a little, tilting her hips and taking a good look at her insides. James was obsessed with the inside of her cunny. He was always trying to pry her open and get a peek inside. 

“Why do you do that?” Minka moaned, relaxing her muscles. 

“Because it's fucking hot!” He huffed lustfully. “Your cervix is swollen, which means you're basically in heat. If you weren’t on that damn birth control daddy can really give you a baby!” 

“Mmm,” she moaned, wiggling her hips. “I thought you didn't want one,” 

“No,” James corrected with a smirk, thrusting his fingers into her wanton hole. “You're not interested. Tom and I are very much interested in breeding you.” 

“Like cattle?” She inquired, hiding the fact that she was slightly offended. 

“No, like two cocks stuffed in that pussy at the same time. Tom and I will cum at the same time and whoever gets you pregnant gets you pregnant.” James purred, 

That sounded so feral yet oddly appealing. Closing her eyes she tried to envision what he said and the end result caused a shiver to run down her spine. 

“You are a kinky little thing, aren't you?” James pressed, removing his hand from between her legs and grabbing hold of his neglected cock. 

Minka sat up, her legs on either side of his hips and reached forward, taking his manhood in her hands. She licked her lips at how his foreskin moved over the wet tip to bunch a little just under his head. 

She felt him throb in her hand, a thick trail of pre-cum leaking out of his slit. James groaned and bucked his hips up forcing his cock to move in her hand. Squeezing his shaft lightly she grinned, applying more once she realized James was receptive towards it. 

“Oh yes! Just like that!” James encouraged, cupping his own sac and massaging it under her hand. “You know I like it rougher than most.”

“How can I forget?” She cooed, capturing his lips with hers before tugging on his cock a little harder than she'd normally do. 

James growled possessively, breaking their kiss to speak. “When are you gonna let me claim that virgin ass of yours? I've been aching to do it, craving, actually.” 

Her body stiffened at his question and subconsciously Minka adjusted herself. James had been a little more pushy towards the subject then Tom was. Tom was waiting for her to come to him with the idea. They both knew she had a horrible experience in the past and it made her a little timid to try again. 

“It's alright,” James smile, kissing the tip of her nose. “I know what I'm doing. I'm a doctor plus I'm kind of an expert on the matter.” He added with a wider grin. “If I can convince Tom to let me pop his cherry and make him enjoy it, I can certainly handle your plush bum.” 

“I...I...I don't know,” Minka stuttered nervously, cheeks blushing as she lightly stroked her hand up and down James’s hard shaft. “I bled the last time, he tore me a little.” 

“I can make you good and relaxed so you won't bleed or tear.” James assured her, reaching around Minka to grab a bottle of self-warming lubricant. 

Reluctantly Minka rolled over onto her stomach and spread her legs a little. James placed a pillow under her hips to prop her up a bit. The bottle of lube and a small packet of condoms rested to her side. Minka eyed them suspiciously as she got comfortable further, arms folded under a pillow with her head propped on top of that. 

“Relax,” James cooed, massaging the back of her thighs gently. 

His hands continued to knead and massage her flesh, thighs, bum cheeks, hips and even her calf's. Minka found herself relaxing a lot more than before. Closing her eyes she slowed her breathing and mentally followed James’s hands around her body. 

“Slow and steady.” He told her, “The trick is to make sure you're completely relaxed and at ease.” 

James’s focus shifted to her bum cheeks, massaging and pulling them apart a little. Moaning softly she adjusted herself, enjoying the feeling James was giving her. 

Tender kisses traced the width of her hips and settled on each bum cheek. The bed dipped and James grabbed the bottle of lubricant, popping the lid open and placing a small amount on two fingers. 

“Relax,” he breathed heavily, “Daddy's gonna smear some of this lubricant over your tight opening.” 

Minka jumped a little at the feeling of the lube against her back opening. Slowly James rubbed his fingers over the wrinkled muscle spreading the slowly warming liquid around. Crinkling her nose a little she adjusted her hips as the lubricant started to tingle. 

She had allowed James and Tom to place their fingers in her bum before but it wasn't very exploratory or even deep. Minks did like the feeling if the mood was right. 

The pressure of his fingers against her entrance caused Minka to breath slow and steady. James talked to her softly as he managed to slip a single finger inside her bum. He waited for her to adjust before spreading the lube around her inner muscle. 

A warmth spread from inside out and she felt that tingling once more. As his speed increased the resistance lessened and lessened. Wrinkling her nose she raised her hips a little as James tried to press a second finger into her bum. A small amount of pressure and slight burning was felt as the resistance started again. 

“Breathe,” James instructed, the sound of the lubricant bottle being open once more. “As soon as I get three fingers inside you easily I'll replace them with my cock.” 

That sounded like a monumental task right now.

Much to her distress James started to scissor her open and push down on her muscles. When he felt it was appropriate he added more lube, swirling his two fingers inside her and thrusting in and out. 

A faint moan of pleasure escaped her lips as the warmth started to spread once more and her bum muscles relaxed. 

“I know,” James purred lustfully, “That feels nice doesn't it?” 

“Ya!” She huffed, eyes closed and her limbs loose. 

The bed dipped and he grabbed a condom packet, tearing it open and presumably placing it on his manhood. The sound of lubricant being squeezed into the palm of James’s hand broke the silence and Minka knew what was coming.

Tensing a little bit she braced herself as his tip ran along her back entrance. 

“Don't tense up like that. Just relax, breathe baby,” he told her, pressing the tip of his cock into her muscled entrance with his thumb. 

Minka felt him straddle her thighs from behind, keeping the head of his cock inside her bum and allowing her muscles to relax around it. 

“Tell me when and I'll add a little more.” James told her, his voice indicating that he was in full control. 

“Go ahead, I'm fine,” Minka assured him with a little strain. 

Cautiously James pressed a little more of him inside her body. Minka could feel his fist against her bum cheek indicating that James was physically holding himself so he wouldn't accidentally slide completely inside her without warning. 

“Your doing good lass,” James praised her. “Once I'm inside your bum fully you'll stretch out and I can move more freely.” 

James lessened his hold on his cock allowing more of it to slide inside her. Minka felt strange. She felt fullness combined with a very small amount of burning from the stretch. 

Minka gasped when he was hilt deep against her. She could feel James’s hipbones pressed against her soft bum cheeks as he straddled her lightly. 

“Easy, breathe, relax. I won't move until you tell me too.” James assured lovingly.

“I trust you!” Minka moaned, wiggling her hips and rotating them. 

James stood still as she slowly tested their connection, her brow furrowed as she tried to determine if Minka actually liked it or not. Minka was sure that Tom and James would get more pleasure out of it than her. 

“Easy,” James reminded her, “It's not a race, although, your arse looks amazing with my big fat cock wedged inside.” 

Minka was starting to enjoy herself. Her bum was loose enough to carry on with no tension. James moved his legs so that he was kneeling between hers, holding her hips and pushing her to and away from him.

“Oh that's nice!” Minka cooed, raising up a little and presenting her bum better for him. 

“Ya? Feels amazing on my end too. So fucking hot, smooth and tight. Like bloody silk!” James grunted, smashing into her hard and fast. 

James’s hand cupped her sex from behind and his fingers found her swollen clit. Her aching quim was dripping with arousal and throbbing with every stroke James gave her. Rubbing his fingers against her clit he then timed it to thrusts.   
“You're absolutely soaked!” James grinned against at her ear, falling over her and allowing his weight to pin her partially to the mattress. “Tom was positively dripping as well. His cock was so fat and swollen that the flesh turned red!” 

“Oh god, so hot!” Minka moaned out loudly, tilting her neck a little. 

James bit into the side of her neck rough enough to leave teeth indents. Crying out she felt her pussy contract and clutch, thighs shaking as a million little jolts of electricity coursed through her. 

“Cum on, cum for me!” He growled possessively, a hand wrapping around the front of her throat and holding her in a dominant manner. “That a girl! I can feel your cunt muscles contracting through your ass!” 

“Oh god, fuck me!” Minka cried loudly, resting the back of her head on his shoulder. “James please!” 

“Ya? Fuck you nice and hard?” James spoke, his voice feral, body tense over hers. 

His hips slapped loudly against her body as he worked out the last little bit of his own orgasm. Minka saw stars, she was light headed. A wave crashed over her as a second orgasm over took Minka’s body. Every nerve ending was on fire, her toes tingled. Gasping for breath she fell forward as soon as James released her.

With her cheek against the pillow she found herself breathing heavy. James pushed into her one last time, gasping loudly. Heavy panting fanned over Minka’s back as James clutched onto her for stability.

“Fuck!” James groaned, a heavy rumble falling from his chest as he gently rubbed his cheek against her. 

Gently he fell out of her spent body, the sting of his absents knocking some reality into her. Clicking the pillow Minka fought through the throbbing. Had he cum inside her? 

James’s hands clutched both of her bum cheeks, wide open mouthed kisses were placed on each cheek as he muttered something inaudible. 

“Did you cum in me?” She asked him, reaching behind her to see if she could physically feel something. 

“No, of course not. I'm a kinky pervert, not an idiot. I always practice safe sex with anal.” James replied, making sure that she watched him peel off the used condom, tying it and then tossing it to the side. 

“I feel weird,” Minka announced, lowering her hips back to the bed.

“You will until your muscle tightens back up.” James informed her. A cocky step in his walk as he disappeared into the tiny bathroom. “It's normal. Are you sore?” He inquired, sitting back on the bed beside her, baby wipes in hand as he cleaned her gingerly. 

James pulled her bum cheeks apart and inspected the damage. With a wipe in his hand he cleaned between her cheeks and around her opening. 

“No,” she finally admitted. “I mean, I'm a little sensitive but it's not painful like before.” 

“Good,” James replied, “I did my job well than. The more we do that the less prep you need. Although, I do enjoy it.” 

Minka yawned in response, her neck a little raw and tender from James’s grip. Placing her head on the pillow she fluttered her eyes closed. 

“Go to sleep sweet girl,” James spoke softly, drawing the blankets up over her. “You did good, very good. Daddies proud of his little one.” 

She fell into a peaceful slumber with a proud smile on her face. James was proud of her, she did a good job.


	106. Chapter 106

The longer she was around James the more she realised just how bitter and jealous he really was. Especially towards other men. James was on a mission to drive her away from anyone with a penis except Tom and him. 

And how did he go about doing this? By painting them in the most unflattering light possible. 

“Michael’s already been divorced, you know?” James informed her, rolling another joint in front of her. “If you're looking for a meaningful relationship you're not going to get it. He constantly cheated on his wife. Mike can't keep it in his pants.” 

“Oh?” Minka replied shakily. Yes, that was rather troubling to hear and certainly not something she expected either. 

“Don't even get me started with Lee. He's such a fucking hypocrite. Lee knows exactly what Richard does and deliberately turns a blind eye to it.” He continued, bringing the rolling paper to his mouth and sealing it tightly. “The man's a bloody shrink but refuses to acknowledge that his partner is a psychopath.” 

Well, both of her partner's were fucked in the head and Minka wouldn't outright admit it either. That didn't mean Minka hadn't internally accepted it though. Still, it made Lee look a little bad seeing the position that he held. 

James lit the rolled weed and brought it to his mouth, taking a long drag. If it wasn't for Minka cooking the man would survive on sex, marijuana and alcohol alone. It was nearing 2 in the afternoon and James was already close to tipsy.

His behaviour was not only alarming it was troubling. He didn't act this way around Tom or in their normal setting. Usually, James was stiff if not completely uptight and serious. Any traces of that James has washed away with every sip of beer or a shot of vodka he took. 

In fact, from Minka's perspective, they weren't really accomplishing much on this mini vacation. All it made Minka realise is that James was pretty two faced and it made her worried about what he said in regards to her when she wasn't around.

“How's your bum?” He asked, coughing lightly and handing her the burning plant. 

Hesitantly she accepted and brought it to her lips, inhaling a single puff before giving it back. “A little sore but I'm ok.” 

“Good,” James agreed, taking a long drag before flicking the burning end into the ashtray. He paused for a moment and just gazed at her. “Fuck, I can't get over how beautiful you are.” 

Blushing she turned away from him a bit focusing on a small sailboat out on the water.

“Thomas and I are the only ones capable of looking after you properly, Minka,” James informed her with a dead serious look on his face. He picked up his half empty beer bottle and took a sip, the joint smouldering in the ashtray. “Michael isn't capable of looking after your psychological needs and he'll always hurt you emotionally. Lee, well Lee isn't interested in anything unless it's work related. You're more like a pet project, an experiment to study.” 

She blinked at him a few times. Her heart racing as Minka scrambled to think of a reason as to why James was addressing her in such a manner. James clearly knew something that Minka thought he didn't. Did he find her phone? Was he picking up on her change in mood with being ignored by said other men? 

“But to us, your ours. We love you as a whole, faults and all. Our little triad with a tight, unbreakable bond.” James added with a grin, eyes narrowed as he finished off the last bit of his joint. A sleek, seductive, line of smoke leaving his lips.

James knew about the phone. 

Anxiously she picked up her ladybug pendant and ran her thumb over it like she often did in this type of situation. James could see her increase in breathing by how her chest raised and fell. Her predictable, fidgety behaviour and refusal to look him straight in the eyes. 

“I have no idea what you're talking about!” Minka declared as if she were asked the million dollar question outright by her drunken Scotsman. 

“Psh, please!” James dismissed, pushing himself back from the table a bit dramatically. “I'm not an idiot! I can see the way you gush over Michael. Remember, little girl, that I was the one who literally nursed you back to healthy when you were close to death. Tom, fuck, he killed a man to keep you safe! Michael didn't do anything for you! He's not even around anymore!” Her jealous lover spat. 

Alright, perhaps he didn't know about the phone after all. 

Was he accusing Minka of plotting her big escape or accusing her of cheating on them with Michael? Minks was becoming confused with how cryptic James was being. The marijuana and alcohol only fueled what paranoia James had, to begin with. 

“I always thought I had a healthy amount of possessive tendencies when it came to my lovers. But you, fuck, you drive me mad with jealousy.” James accused seductively, eyes narrowing as he finished the last of his beer. “I love Tom to bits, I really do. But you, you have more to offer. You're our way of starting a family. Both Tom and I have wanted to have children for about 5 years now. That's why I hadn't fought him too hard on when he brought you into the picture, Minks. I figured it was a sign, a holy intervention. All that good karma we’ve wracked up over the years by donating to charity and saving lives paid off.” 

Minka was flattered, honestly. But massively overwhelmed. She wanted Tom.

“And I'm not about to let you slip away. Do you understand me, Minka? Your not Michael's, or Lee’s or even Richard's for that matter. Your ours. Tom and I’s.” James announced darkly, “So if your thinking about leaving you can forget it. It's not going to happen. At least not when your still alive.” 

Was he...was James threatening her? Suddenly this already small island felt smaller and Minka found it hard to breathe. The atmosphere and energy between them were so thick and muggy Minka found herself almost comically tugging on her shirt collar. 

Swallowing a bit of her fear she asked “Are you threatening me?” without showing too much emotion. 

“No,” James bluntly dismissed, “I'm not personally threatening you, my love. But it is a warning towards any man that tries to get between the three of us. Remember, I have medicine tucked away that can kill a human and make it look like natural causes on the autopsy table. All I have to do is inject them in the scalp and it's lights out for the competition.” 

Holy shit. Was Tom aware of how diabolical and maniacal James actually was? No wonder he was so uptight and mild mannered back home, Tom had him on a tight leash! Without Tom around to wrangle James he was able to interact with Minka in his true form. 

Minks wondered if this was Tom's intentions all along for her to see a bit if his raw personality? Sooner or later these personality traits were bound to come up. It's not like you can mask something like this forever. 

“you're telling me that you'd actually kill Michael?” Minka questioned dryly, a hint of disgust in her voice. 

James got up from their table and wandered to the fridge, pulling out another beer. “Honestly? I'd kill anyone if they posed a significant threat to what we have going on.” James admitted, plopping ungracefully onto his seat. “No one thinks I can, and I haven't. But that doesn't mean under the right circumstances I won't. And I would, without hesitation. Your practically Tom’s moon, he orbits around you. And because of that, that makes you my world.” He added, opening the beer and taking a long gulp. “And don't you forget that either, Minka.”


	107. Chapter 107

There wasn't much to say about the rest of her vacation with James, nothing at all. She found herself staring blankly ahead of her. Her brain stuck in a loop of repeating what James had said to her, over and over again. 

Minka realised that she was disassociating herself from reality and James didn't either know or care. 

Mindlessly like a zombie, she shuffled to the front door of her home, Tom opening the door to greet them. She felt his arms around her body and smelt the familiar smell of his body wash. That didn't even shake her out of la la land either. 

“What did you do to her?!” Tom accused, pushing her partially behind him protectively as he narrowed his eyes and overlooked James suspiciously. 

“Nothing, we had a chat like you told me,” James replied, pushing past them without a care.

Tom took hold of her shoulders and looked down at her, eyes scanning her body and settling on her face. Softly his thumb stroked her cheek and she found herself nuzzling into his hand. 

“Did he hurt you?” Tom whispered, a look of fear on his face. “If he did something to you, you have to tell Minks. I won't be cross with you.” 

“N…no.” She stuttered, jumping slightly at the unexpected feeling of Beau weaving himself between their legs. 

The large feline sat between them, looking up and meowing loudly. Tom bent down, picking the animal up and holding him protectively to his chest. Much to Minks amusement Beau went limp like a ragdoll not fighting him at all. 

“Here, he likes to be held,” Tom informed her, passing the cat off to her. 

With little trouble she took the 20lb beast in her arms, adjusting to his size and weight. Beau sniffed her nose, giving kitty kisses before purring. 

“I'm going to go talk with James,” Tom informed her seriously. He was addressing her as if he would one of his charges at work. 

Feeling somewhat undermined she nodded her head and shuffled into their living room with Beau, sitting on the couch with the cat beside her. She looked around the living room and noticed a carpeted cat climbing tower with platforms and little hideaways, as well as random crinkle balls and toys. 

Upstairs she could hear the two men arguing but their voices were muffled. A few thumps and what sounded like something being thrown against the wall had Minka startled. Beau crawled into her lap, pinning her to the couch protectively. She witnessed the fierce feline slicked his ears back in agitation, toes spread out on her thigh without his claws hooking into the material. Minka was sure that he'd lunge and swipe, claws fully extended if he had to in her defence. 

“It's ok, big guy,” Minka assured him gently, petting him. 

Two sets of footsteps closely together thumped down the stairs with James in the lead. He paused, looked at her and pointed. 

“Will you tell him I didn't do anything to you?!” James accused.

“He didn't do anything to me!” Minka collaborated,

“Why do you have bruises on your neck and around your wrists then?!” Tom retorted. 

“It's from sex,” Minka sputtered, not realising it was that visible. 

“I told you not to be rough with her!” Tom growled, turning to James. “It's ok if you throw me around because I'm a man, but you can't do that with her!” 

Minka didn't want to come home to a fight or start one. She didn't like confrontation! 

“Stop fighting!” Minka called out, clutching Beau to her chest so that he wouldn't run after James. 

“We’re not fighting, we’re having a disagreement, lass.” James corrected. “I didn't do anything wrong to Minka. You're being overly sensitive!” He stated, directing it towards Tom. 

“She has fingertip bruises all the side of her neck and on her wrists! Minka looks like a rape victim!” 

That was a bit harsh. 

“How in the fuck am I supposed to take her out in public with her looking like that!? I told you to work out your differences, talk and relax. Not throw her around the fucking cabin!” Tom yelled, “You’re a doctor, James. How the fuck could this escape your eyes?!” 

Maybe Minka had blinders on and she wasn't aware of how bad she really looked, or, Tom was being over dramatic. Tom was never dramatic though. 

“It's not that bad!” James stomped off towards the kitchen, hands on his hips. “I didn't beat her for fuck sakes! It was a result from consensual sex!” 

Tom followed after Tom and left her alone with Beau as they continued their argument. Honestly, Minka didn't know exactly what the problem was anyway. Tom nor James never took her outside the property unless it was for transporting her to Michael’s, which was a rare occurrence as of late. 

“It's ok,” she told Beau lovingly, petting the cat in an attempt to calm him. His ears were still slicked back against his head, large fluffy tail thumping loudly against the couch.

“I have appointments that require Minka to be there!” Tom snapped, chasing after the smaller man. In James’s hands were the keys to his car. It was apparent that his way of dealing with this ordeal was to simply run away and come back when Tom has cooled down. “I told you this a few days ago!” 

“They were already there!” James snapped. “Buy her some fucking coverup!” He added before slamming the front door behind her. 

Tom continued to stare at the door with his hands on his hips, glaring at the wood. She watched him carefully, curious as to what appointments she had to attend with Tom this week. If James was supposed to tell her he hadn't said anything. 

Slowly Tom turned to face her once his angered dimmed. “you're either into some really kinky shit or your lying to me. Either way, you have to stop it. It's not normal.” 

“I’m not lying,” Minka told him truthfully, stroking Beau. “I hadn't even realised the bruising is that bad, honestly. I'm perfectly fine.” 

He didn't look like he believed her necessarily but Tom didn't feel like arguing with her, so he dropped it. 

“If I can see it, it's bad. I never once placed a bruise on your beautiful body, Minka. Not when we first met and not now. James shouldn't be manhandling you that roughly!” Tom defended, coming to sit beside her on the couch. 

Beau’s purring increased and he reached out for Tom, rubbing the side of his mouth against his hand. Tom smiled down at the cat and began to pet him back, scratching behind his ear. 

“I know, my sweet boy!” Tom cooed at him making Minka smile. “Beau is, in fact, a boy, and he's neutered poor thing!” 

“How do you know?” Minka asked curiously. Beau’s back legs were covered in long fluff and you couldn't see his bits. 

“He's a snuggler, rolls onto his back,” Tom explained. “Beau sleeps above my head against the headboard or tucked into my side.” 

Traitor cat! Beau was supposed to be her kitty!” 

“So, what appointments do I have to attend this week with you?” Minka asked him, afraid of the answer. 

“Well,” Tom began to answer, hesitant to continue, “We have to see Michael...for...personal reasons regarding a few legal issues that have popped up. It appears that your parents caught wind of what happened and are attempting to file charges against me for kidnapping.” 

“What?!” Minka gasped out, confused as to how that was even possible! She was legal, damn it! “But I'm legal!” 

“Your age has nothing to do with it. They're basing it off how I 'obtained’ you.” Tom mocked “Apparently in the eyes of the law that is considered ‘unlawfully obtaining a human being against their will’ and the cops are falling for it. Which is why...ugh...umm...we’re going to get married, and James isn't too happy about it.”


	108. Chapter 108

Marriage, married, husband and wife? No, no...nope, Minka didn't want to be married to anyone! 

“M...married?!” Minka sputtered anxiously, looking around the room. Her heart was going a mile a minute. She couldn't comprehend what was being said.

This was bad, this was...unexpected! No wonder James was behaving the way he was.

“Yes, if we’re legally married it means you can't testify against me in court if it goes to court, and it strengthens our case that it was consensual,” Tom spoke slowly.

Taking advantage of the fact that Beau had jumped off her lap and onto his kitty tower, Minka hopped up off the couch and placed some distance between her and Tom. 

With her hand outstretched in front of her, she shook her head, “I can't get married! I don't want to be married!” 

“Why? I not a good enough man to be your husband?!” Tom snapped, offended by her rejection. 

“That has nothing to do with it! I'm too young!” Minka corrected. 

“You'll have my last name.” Tom bartered, 

Well, what good did that give her besides Tom having more legal authority over her?! That noose hanging around her neck loosely was tightening and Minka found herself starting to panic. Sitting down abruptly on the floor Minka drew up her legs and rested her forehead on her knee, rocking subtly back and forth. 

“Minks,” Tom spoke softly, kneeling in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them in circles. “Breathe, ya? Your overreacting. It's not that bad. If we don't do this I could be facing years in jail.” 

This only added to her panic. Minka felt her chest tightening even more and her fingers kneaded into her calves hard enough to leave marks. Her wheezing was heard loudly throughout the room. 

“Minka,” Tom spoke gently, his hands falling on hers, attempting to pry them off her legs. “Minka,” he repeated. “Minka, calm down. I was going to marry you eventually anyways. I'm not having bastard children born out of wedlock.” 

Slowly Minka rose her head up to look at him, eyes wide with shock and disbelief. Tom's face was stoic as he stared at her, blinking. He was dead serious right now. 

“There's a 50-50 chance that the charges actually stick.” Tom informed her slowly, hands cupping her cheeks lightly, “Minka if they think I kidnapped you I could go to prison as a felon for up to 10 years. I can't go to prison, Minka.” 

“No...no that's not good.” She agreed frantically. “I don't want to be married though!” 

“It's just a legal document, Minka. It doesn't change anything.” Tom assured her. “It's a protective measure to physically show the courts that we are, in fact, in love with each other and I didn't kidnap you.” 

Looking up at him and making sure that their eyes were locked on each other she boldly replied with a bit of hesitation, “But...you did kidnap me.”

Tom’s nose scrunched in distaste and he adjusted himself before her. “Technically, yes, but we can't let the courts know that.” He replied with actual desperation, physically touching her once more. “We love each other, that's all that matters! You, James and I. One big happy...family!” 

Desperation was a refreshing emotion to see from Tom. Minka now had one thing to hold over his head, she had a little power. 

“What about James?” She asked dumbly, “Bigotry is illegal.” 

“James is upset,” Tom admitted, “He’s not happy with me but he has no choice in the matter.” 

'Well, it is your fault,’ she thought mentally, slowly unravelling herself before Tom. It was the bad karma starting to bite him in the ass. And unfortunately for James, he was getting the shorter end of the stick. It was legal for two men to marry. Minka was willing to bet that James was planning to marry Tom, then she came into the picture. 

“Do we have to get married though? Can't I just show up and declare it was consensual?” Minka asked, 

“I would like to get married,” Tom stated firmly, standing up and offering her hand.

“What if that doesn't work though?” Minka exasperated, taking his hand and standing up with wobbly legs. 

“Michael suggested it.” He informed her, “Usually marriage is a pretty good example of affection between two people.” 

“What would Michael know about marriage? He's divorced!” Minka soured, walking towards their kitchen. 

He looked stunned as he stood in the doorway to their kitchen. Almost as if she wasn't supposed to know about that. Stunned turned to annoyance and then anger. 

“Who told you that?” 

“I guessed,” Minka sarcastically blanched out. Her arms flinging open dramatically before grabbing a glass and opening the fridge. 

“What else did James tell you?” Tom asked suspiciously, closing the fridge door and partially pinning her against it. 

“I don't know, not a lot!” Minka dismissed, playing down the real answer to that question. She honestly didn't want to get James into trouble. The poor man was obviously going through enough right now. “Nothing of great importance!” 

“Minka don't lie to me. I can tell when you are because your eyes dart off to the side and you refuse to look at me!” 

Rats! Figured out. Being stuck between a Tom and a hard place she tried not to look away from him. Tom's fingers ghosted under her chin, pulling her jaw up to look at him. 

“Ladybug,” Tom cooed, “Tell me what you were told.” 

“Just that...Michael is divorced because he kept cheating on his wife and Lee apparently met Richard when Richard was admitted to his psych ward, Lee lied to other doctors and got him discharged despite clearly needing to be there…” Minka spouted out fast and in one long running sentence. 

Perhaps if she said it jumbled enough Tom wouldn't catch all of it and not question her further on it. Perhaps she thought wrong.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Tom sighed heavily, moving to let her pass. “Michael is not divorced because he cheated on his wife. He's widowed and been celibate for the 5 years since she's passed.” He corrected her, “And the thing about Lee is somewhat true except he hadn't lied to anyone. Richard was discharged because he truly didn't need to be there.” 

“Then why did James tell me that?!” Minka snapped in annoyance.

Once more Tom sighed heavily and got a gloomy look on his face. “Because James is very upset with me right now and it's his way of dealing with it.” 

“That makes no sense!” Minka continued, brow furrowed. 

“James feels threatened so he's attempting to push you away from everyone but him.” He explained. “It's his way of securing you by his side. If he makes everyone else look bad then you'd lean towards him, won't you?” 

“He lied!” 

“He twisted the facts.” Tom corrected, blindly defending his lover. 

“That's still lying!” Minka argued, taking a sip of her juice. 

“James doesn't lie.” Tom bullshitted her with a straight face. “And if he does it's for a good reason.” 

Minks was going to argue further with that statement until she heard the front door slam shut and Beau let out a loud growl followed by a long hiss. The feline came charging into the kitchen, tail fluffed and his back arched. Placing himself between the door and them, he growled again, ears slicked back.

They presumed it was James, they presumed wrong. 

Alexander's lithe frame stopped in the doorway, his head tilted down as he glared at Beau with distaste.

“Is this the guard dog you boasted about, Minka?” Alexander spat, growling right back at Beau immaturely. “Father forbids you from marrying this...brat,” he added, looking up at his brother. 

How in the hell do these two do it? Did they have each other's houses bugged for secret information? Even Tom looked disturbed that his brother knew about this so soon.

“Father has no say in what I do in regards to marriage.” Tom spat back. 

“Yes, he does if he's continuing to pay for you monthly! Father refuses to keep a bratty little, jinxed, asshole, comfortable!” Alexander answered just as immaturely as Tom had. 

She was stunned. These were grown men bickering back and forth like two 12-year-old boys. And she was stuck in the middle wondering what the hell was going on! Lies or not, she wished James was here.

“I'm going to marry Minks and I'm going to have children with her!” Tom informed his brother smugly. 

Alexander genuinely gasped at his statement. This felt like a soap opera episode and she was Susan Lucci. 

“I'm not Satan, you know!” Minka piped in, offended that Alexander would take this much offence to Tom being with her. He could totally do way worse! 

“You may as well be!” Alexander snidely remarked with agitation. “Aggravated kidnapping charges? Honestly Tom!” 

Tom brushed him off, disgust on his face. “Oh please! Like it's a big shock to you. You probably told her parents in the first place!” He accused darkly. 

Minka snapped her head in Alexander's direction and waited for an answer. 

“Excuse me?” Alexander replied, stunned that his brother had the audacity to even accuse him of such a thing. “Don't even go there! You know I'm not a bloody snitch! I wouldn't even know how to contact Bratty Satan’s parents in the far depths of Hell! If I had to guess as to who squealed I'd say it was James. You know as well as I do that man harbours one hell of a grudge and he'd know all the important details, not me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy readers, happy writer. Seriously, if it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have the continuous courage to keep posting.


	109. Chapter 109

There were a few things she wasn't certainly about in regards to James as of late, but this was one thing she was positive James wouldn't do. He'd have nothing to gain and too much to loose. 

“Umm, fellas! Before you grab pitchforks and go after James, my father knows people in the police department where we live. Which means one of his friends probably heard from one of his fellow cops about it.” She shared. 

Minka will ignore the fact that Alexander is in her home, for now, but what she won't ignore is the look on his face directed towards her. He was looking at her as if she were the most ignorant human being in the world. 

“Richard probably blabbed to someone and it went down the line until my dad's friends heard it!” Minka defended viciously, “James wouldn't do that! He has too much to loose and nothing to gain! Grudge, aside!” 

“That's probably exactly what happened!” James yelled, startling everyone. 

Minka saw that warriors flame lite up in his eyes as the small, but powerful, man stood his ground defensively. Glaring poison-laced daggers at Alexander and Tom. 

“Richard even Michael could have said something to one of their friends and someone overheard it!” James continued. “Why in the fuck would I do something to get Tom locked up for 10 fucking years, Alexander?!” 

His face was becoming red as James balled his fists up at his side. Minka slowly manoeuvred herself around Tom, between Beau and Alexander - taking extra care to avoid physically touching Alexander, and over to James. She placed herself as a buffer ready to grab and drag James away from the two men when he lunged. And let's face it, he was close to lunging. 

“Minka's not a daft fucking idiot, she'd figure it out sooner or later and she'd leave me! Then what?! I'd have no one!” James continued to yell at Tom’s brother. James turned to Tom and glared, “And fuck you for even thinking for one second that I would do that!” 

Minks felt it was time to take James and leave before her Scottish warrior came out of hibernation. Taking his hand she tugged on it once. James willingly went with her, Beau trailing behind them. 

Guiding him to their bedroom she climbed onto the bed with James instantly falling into her arms like a defeated child. His head rested on her chest as his body curled into her side. Protectively Minka encased her arms around him and lightly rocked him. 

Whatever fight James had was quickly dissipating. Beau made his presence known by a meow followed by him walking sleekly towards James. Her exhausted lover looked up slightly at the cat. He surprisingly scooted back a bit allowing Beau to snuggle down between them, purring loudly and kneading gently with his paws on James’s chest. 

Downstairs Tom and Alexander continued to duke it out verbally. She didn't know who was winning. All she cared about is the fact that James was actually petting Beau. 

“I honestly, on my mother's soul, I didn't tell your parents or anyone close to them about what happened,” James spoke, emotionally defeated.

“I know, baby,” Minka sympathised softly, running her fingers through his auburn locks loving. “Someone probably overheard something.” 

The door slammed once more and the only reaction that was given is Beau making a murping sound. Tom's footsteps were heard echoing through the now quiet house. He paused a moment in the doorway of the bedroom, overlooking the scene before him, slowly approaching the bed. 

Tom walked around to where James was lying and crawled in behind him, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. Minka witnessed Tom kiss the nape of James’s neck before taking a deep breath and nuzzling his nose lightly between his shoulder blades.

James’s hand came to rest on top of his which ultimately rested on top of Beau. 

“I didn't think for one moment you said something to her parents,” Tom informed him lovingly. “Alexander is being ridiculous as usual.”   
“He hates me,” James pouted childishly. 

“Alexander hates everyone,” Tom sighed. “I'm fairly certain he even hates himself.” 

Minks remained biased, stroking James’s hair as her Scotsman calmed down. Tom was watching her from behind James, pleading with his eyes to try and get Minka back on his side. Part of her knew that Tom wouldn't entertain the idea of James betraying him, however, it did take a long time for him to respond either way. 

After a bit, it had become apparent that James and Beau had both fallen asleep. Tom remained right where he was, watching her carefully. She couldn't help but look right back at him, wondering what he's thinking about. 

“We’re getting married, ladybug,” Tom whispered so not to wake James. “You and James can be married through a spiritual ceremony except it won't be legal, if you want. I can't take the risk. My hands have kinda been forced.” 

This was the first time that Tom has ever really apologised for something he's directly done. Minka was taken aback by it a little. 

Did Tom honestly want to start an argument with James sleeping between them? This was like picking a fight while holding your toddler. You didn't do it. 

Minka gave him an exhausted look. There was always divorce she supposed. She couldn't keep arguing over a losing battle. Either Minka rolled over and signed the papers on her own free will or Tom would somehow trick her into doing it. 

“We really have to find a way to keep Alexander out of our home,” Minka whispered, adjusting herself beside James.

Tom rolled onto his back and immediately James followed him, head on his chest and his hand sprawled against Tom's stomach. She watched as Tom’s arm came around James and held him. Up until now, she hadn't really seen them be this affectionate with one another. They hugged each other and she was able to see them give a quick kiss when they thought she wasn't looking. 

“I'm awake, you know,” James grumbled into Tom’s chest. 

Tom's hand rubbed James’s back as he shushed him. The two continued to cuddle with one another leaving her with Beau. Picking the feline up she put him on her stomach and chest, delighted when he actually stayed. Yes, he must have been someone's pet at some point. 

“I think that wretched old woman at the end of the street owns him.” Tom comment, “Well, owned him. He seems to have rehomed himself.” 

If that was true Minka didn't blame him one minute. That woman was horrible. She always glared at Minka as she drove past. Minka was under the impression that the woman thought she was some sugar baby or harlot. 

“Has he left the house?” James murmured,

“Just to do his business. He comes back though.” Tom replied. “Beau’s litter box is downstairs in the bathroom.” 

“Thank god for that,” James grumbled. “And he's bathroom trained?” 

Minka giggled and replied, “Litter box trained?”

“Whatever,” 

“Yes, he is.” Tom spoke, “That and the fact someone had him neutered is why I think he was owned by someone.” 

“And he's so friendly!” Minka added with a baby voice, scratching his cheeks as the feline purred loudly happily, “He’s drooling!” 

“What are we going to do with him if we want to go on vacation?” James asked,

“Take him with us!” Minka announced. “Beau is my furry baby, yes you are!” She gushed, making kissy noises at him. 

“How about a real baby?” James muttered bitterly. “If your marrying Tom, legally, you can at least give me a child. It's owed to me.”


	110. Chapter 110

Minka fidgeted with her clothing as she sat in Michael’s “Formal” law office. It was odd to actually see the man sitting behind a desk dressed in a business suit. He looked so…serious. Tom himself was wearing black dress pants and a powder blue dress shirt, a couple of the buttons unbuttoned at the top, sleeves rolled up. 

Minka wore a simple vintage floral print dress that was probably one size too large. 

“Now,” the Irishman addressed, “I haven't been able to identify who spoke to Minka’s parents, but I can assure you all my sources excluded James.” 

“I knew it wasn't him!” Minka sighed. 

“Regardless,” Michael interjected seriously, “The charges are still pending but very much so real. Obviously, we don't want anything to come to fruition but the courts frown upon wealthy...older men…’snatch’ young working class women.” 

Michael had placed enthusiasm in the words 'snatch’ and 'working class’ much to Minka's annoyance. Her displeasure as written across her face. 

“Now, I have the marriage documents we need to make it legal, however, we have to fudge the dates a bit. Obviously, the last minute documentation stating your married with a current date will be seen as a last-ditch effort.” 

“It is a last ditch effort!” Minka snorted. 

Tom glared at her before nudging Minjawoth his elbow lightly. “Knock it off,” he sighed, “Behave yourself!” 

“Regardless,” Michael spoke, voice louder than usual, “We have to set the date for closer to when you came into Tom’s life. I can have it validated by a government worker currently in my books, however, I need you both to sign separate waivers stating that all documents submitted to the courts through me are valid and I will not be responsible for any informalities upon their discovery. This could get me barred.” 

Minka was so exhausted mentally she made an annoyed sound and rolled her wrist indicating that she’d sign it. Of course, Michael won't take any responsibility for his illegal doings. Why would he? 

“I'm not happy about this!” Minka stated firmly, making her feelings known as she signed everywhere Michael told her too.

“You don't have to be. Technically, because the date is forged your not married-married although it says you are. The marriage could be disputed but that would admit guilt and you'll be going to jail for fraud.” Michael informed her coolly, taking the papers back.

Somehow that seemed even worse than getting pushed into marriage to save Tom’s ass from his own induced legality issues. Minka made sure to glare and scowl at Tom the whole time he signed his papers and looked over the marriage documents. 

“I want a honeymoon!” Minka snapped in irritation. “And a ring!” 

“Yes yes, after this court thing clears up. We can go wherever you want!” Tom assured her, Minka's irritation and general upset at him showing clearly in his voice. 

The mystery as to where her wallet and phone went was solved when James opened a desk drawer and pulled it out, placing it in front of Tom. Minka scrambled to get hold of it before Tom but his large hand slammed down on top of it preventing her from grabbing it. 

“Leave it!” Tom snapped, “You don't need it!” 

“It's my wallet,” Minka complained,

“Minka, leave it.” Michael sighed. “It's better to have someone hold onto it for you right now. Tom, she needs some form of a ring, you as well.” 

“I'll never forgive you for this!” She told Michael seriously with a straight face. 

Her words seemed to have cut him deeply and Michael showed a sad expression. Good, he should feel bad. If Michael hadn't of suggested this in the first place in a wouldn't be married. 

“Oh for fuck sakes! Is it really that terrible to be married to me?!” Tom asked seriously. “I honestly can't see you doing any better if I hadn't of met you!”

“Not in my place of work!” Michael roughly whispered, his fist clenched tightly on the desktop. “Just, sign the papers and don't do anything stupid! This is a very very sensitive situation! I'm trying to get it absconded before it even comes to court! In order for me to do this, I need both of your full participation, with a smile on your faces. Because you're a happily married couple!” 

Minka scowled at that description, arms crossed over her chest as she glared at the wall. Everyone with a penis it seemed was controlling her life. Tom was forcing her to get married, James was pressuring her to have a baby and Michael was encouraging this. Well, not the baby part because he doesn't know about that. 

“I strongly suggest you three, James included, sit down and work out a backstory and stick to it. Something, happy, something pertaining to romance. But nothing too...I don't know... farfetched, something believable.” 

Is he serious right now? How the hell was this man still legally a lawyer?! Minka was floored that a man of the 'law’ was sitting back in his chair giving them this advice with a straight face. And to think, Minka once looked up to this man. 

Michael's eyes darted from her to Tom and rested on her. He was completed unreadable as he continued to just watch her. Once Tom had finished with his paperwork Michael collected it and placed it next to hers. 

“Tom, I think I should speak with Minka in private,” Michael spoke. 

“Sure, right,” Tom agreed, his mind clearly elsewhere. 

Michael remained seated with an expressionless face until the door closed. Once that click of the lock was heard he stood up and quickly walked towards her. Confused Minka pulled back a bit as he fell to his knees. 

She felt hands grabbing her cheeks as he drew her forward. Lips pressed against hers as Michael dominated the one-sided kiss. Stunned and unsure what to do she shakily placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly eased into the kiss.

“Why haven't you been texting me?” Michael asked with concern, still holding her face in his hands. Naturally, his eyes went to the bruises on her body that the coverup barely covered.

“I didn't know I was supposed too!” Minka replied truthfully. 

Michael pressed his forehead against hers, resting it there. “Oh, my sweet girl, what have you gotten yourself into, hmm? He asked lovingly. “I want you to know, no matter what happens, I will always keep you safe. I will always protect you. You will never be left to fend for yourself, yes?” 

“Ok,” Minka spoke softly, unsure of how to react. There were so many emotions going on. Most conflicting. 

Michael kissed her affectionately once more, lingering his lips against hers for as long as possible. He sighed heavily and pulled away.

“I'm serious, I care deeply for you Minka,” Michael confessed, standing before her. He offered his hand and she took it. 

Minka was guarded if anything. Cautious as to what Michael was getting at. Nothing in her life as of late was simple. 

Once standing he embraced her, his arms around her body. She felt the stiffness of his body against hers, hands roaming over her back just stopping at the top of her bum. 

“Text me if you can,” Michael told her seriously, kissing her briefly on the lips. 

Against her better judgement, she kissed him back, a peck on the lips. 

“Be good for Tom!” Michael urged, “He’s trying his best and I know he loves you. The marriage is rushed but I know he honestly wanted to marry you at some point, we had discussed it as friends.” 

All she did was nod her head and try to regain her composure. Good friends or not she knew Tom wouldn't have been happy to know Michael had kissed her, twice. 

Michael took a deep breath and opened the door to let her back out into the waiting room. Tom was waiting, scrolling through his phone completely oblivious as to what had happened behind closed doors. 

As Michael went back into his office she was able to see the slight erection he tried to hide in his pants. Smirking she grabbed hold of Tom's hand and walked out of the office.


	111. Chapter 111

*Tom's point of view* 

“I can't help you if you won't talk to me.” Tom urged, looking at her as they were stopped at a red light. “I know my psychology degree is for children but I'm not completely useless when it comes to adult problems.” 

Tom didn't know the exact details of what happened between Minka and James but he could well imagine. With neither one of them really talking to him it was hard for Tom to try and understand them. 

He reached across the centre console and took her hand, holding it lovingly. 

“Nothing happened,” Minka lied, he knew she was lying. 

Loose lips sank ships and unfortunately for him, James developed very loose lips after...partaking in certain...habits that Tom didn't approve of and forbid while in his presence. With Tom out of the picture no doubt James would have taken advantage of this. 

Tom was actually terrified that James may have said or physically done something to Minka that he normally wouldn't have. Of course, he wouldn't know for sure if she didn't say anything.   
With Tom physically unable to shake it out of Minka all he could do was wait and hope she talked to him. It saddened him that she didn't trust him enough to confide these things to him. 

“I know how he can be while under the influence of drugs and alcohol, ladybug.” Tom pressed, turning down a side street to avoid the city traffic. 

Minka sighed and shifted uncomfortably in her seat prompting Tom to actually pull the car to the side and turn it off. 

“There's a specific reason why I'm so strict with what comes into the house.” He added. “What sort of drugs did James do, exactly?” 

She gave him an apprehensive look, fidgeting with her hands. He's seen that look before. The youth that he works with often give him that very look when Tom's asked them a question partaking the guilt of someone else.

“You're not ratting James out by answering the question for me.” Tom smiled softly, taking his glasses off and folding them. “I'm not going to go running to him and blab that you told me what he was doing.” 

Hesitantly she spoke, “I only saw him drink and smoke weed.” 

“Ok,” Tom smiled 

“Does he...I mean, has he done anything else?” Minka inquired 

Hypocrisy was a very complicated thing and Tom wasn't going to deny that he bent the rules of it to suit his needs. There were certain things that his little ladybug didn't need to know and because of this, he'd lie. Even though he specifically told Minka not to lie to him. 

“Nope,” Tom answered,

That was a lie, that was an incredible lie. In their youth, James had “experimented” a lot more than Tom cared for. These experiments went past their teenage years and into their university schooling. Unlike Tom, James used substances to combat stress or settle emotional disturbances from his childhood. Where Tom himself had been completely put off by it.

He put his foot down and physically detoxed him himself when James was nearing the physical residency of his doctor's training. He couldn't morally allow the man to treat actual sick and injured patients while under the influence of drugs.

Allowing James to go off with Minka while knowing the issues they were going through was a test of sorts. A test that James had failed apparently. After all this time and all the work Tom had done with him, you'd think he wouldn't resort back to his old methods. 

“I ugh...I smoked some weed too but I didn't drink.” Minka confessed bashfully, “So it wasn't just him…”

That honestly didn't surprise him he was just alarmed that she admitted to it. Tom saw a lot of James in Minka. Especially when she ran for his expensive wine when faced with difficult situations. Tom was a bit frightened that James may see this as well and perhaps have her indulge in his bad habits as a form of self-reassurance that he wasn't the only one doing it.   
Misery loved company and unfortunately, there was enough misery between James and Minka to make a rain cloud look pleasant. 

“Thank you for being honest,” Tom praised her, “But try not to do that even if James offers, alright. We’re not a drug household.” 

He got a curt nod of her head. There was clearly something bothering her. Minka’s posture was tense, her eyes were weary. 

“You know I want a baby more than anything but that's not necessarily my choice to make. I know that now. I can't force you to carry a child if you're not ready.” Tom spoke carefully. “And I know he's being rather...domineering about it, but, I know that James won't actually force you either. James was always the more...motherly...one in the relationship. I’m the man in the relationship if that makes sense.”

“It does,” 

“James, being more feminine than me has wanted a baby a lot more than I had on an emotional level.” He explained, flinching internally at how he has to divulge the details of Tom and James romantic dynamic. Tom would much rather Minka just assume certain things. Although, that leaves him open to disaster and misinterpretation.

“I honestly don't know why you won't admit out loud that you're bisexual.” Minka boldly stated to him, her voice soft and sympathetic. “You don't have to tell the world but you can at least admit it to me. Even Richard, whose more masculine than you, admits it freely. I already know you two make love in the shower every other day before you go to work.”

She wasn't supposed to know about that. Tom could have sworn she was out cold because of the early morning hours.

“I know what you two do. It doesn't bother me if you kiss or cuddle, or do whatever in front of me.” Minka continued. “I think it's beautiful, really.” 

“Well,” Tom spoke, clearing his throat, “Yes, ugh, we are intimate. Obviously for quite some time. I haven't been with any other man and I'm not attracted to any other men either.” He told her truthfully hoping to build a bridge of trust between them. “I'm not ashamed of it, I'm just very private. I don't discuss my private bedroom activities with others unless they're close to me like you.” 

It was as hard to be this open with someone other than James because it left him vulnerable and Tom didn't like to be vulnerable. He didn't want to leave himself open for attack. And in the world that he grew up in being anything but heterosexual and 100% masculine could get you killed and ridiculed. 

“You don't have to hide your...intimacy...like that. It wouldn't disgust me. I think it's very hard for James to be so secretive.” Minka spoke her mind softly.

All Tom could do was nod his head and silently promise her that he'd try to break through that protective blocker. Feeling as if they're accomplished all they could right now he turned the car back on and began to drive. 

He knew there was something else bothering Minks deeply. She looked conflicted and showed inner turmoil on her face despite not realising it. The task he had now was to figure out what disturbed his ladybug so much.


	112. Chapter 112

*James's point of view* 

“So, you're married now?” James asked trying to hide his bitterness. 

“Only on paper…” Minka sighed, adjusting herself on the couch.

Internally he mocked her response. It may be only on paper but that was a lot more than he'd ever have.

To say James wasn't very happy with Tom right now was an understatement. Marriage was the one thing they agreed to not agree on. Marriage was binding. It was exclusive. They were supposed to be “open” with one another and now James found himself left out and legally he couldn't do anything about it.

“I have to go to work,” James told her grimly. 

These long crazy hours were making it hard on him to function normally during the day. Being located downtown in a major city meant that James was constantly dealing with unsavoury characters and nonstop injuries varying in degree. He'd be lucky if he got 10 minutes alone with his own thoughts. 

Tom knew that he was struggling to cope with it but he adamantly kept it away from Minka. She had enough to stress about without having his issues piled on top of hers. 

“Be a good girl while I'm gone,” James told her, adjusting his bag over his shoulder before leaning down to kiss her. “Try not to stress Tom too much,” 

“I won't,” she smiled cheekily. 

James had made a point to seek out Tom before he left. He found his partner in his office, going over case files for some wayward brats. Tom looked up from his papers, glasses perched on the end of his nose. 

“I'm going to work,” James yawned, using the back of his hand to cover his gaping maw. 

“I wish you'd quit,” Tom responded with concern. “It's draining you.” 

“I can't stop working.” James replied, “I went to medical school for a reason.” 

He sighed, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. ”I didn't mean stop altogether. I meant stop mining the ER room of a major hospital. Switch to something more local, a walk-in clinic.” 

Smiling lightly James argued “And what? Trade junkies detoxing for elderly malingerers? I gotta go or I'll be late.”

“Be careful, be safe!” Tom called as he walked away from his office. 

Keys in hand James made his way out the door and to his car. He'd rather not be working tonight but he refused to let Tom be the breadwinner. Their assets were split but still. A man had to make his own money. 

Tonight was Friday night which meant Lee would be roaming around on his floor. Whenever they had a patient come in with significant mental health issues, Lee was called in to assess and deal with them. 

The man was friendly enough but James knew it was forced. Lee was only nice to him because his partner was permanently employed to do Tom's evil bidding. Which wasn't cheap. James tried to avoid him as best he could but that was a little hard to do when the man lingered around the nurse's station between patients. 

As James sat in traffic he had time to think back on the events of his 'mini vacation’ with Minka. He had accomplished mostly everything he had set out to do sexually. There were still emotional issues they had to work on though.

Although, James was pretty sure he had made his point clear on how he felt if she wavered her feelings for either Tom or him. They had too much to lose, too much invested, for Minka to just waltz off with another man who did fuck all. 

James hadn't particularly been an overly jealous or possessive partner but those more feral feelings spiked when Minka came into the picture. At first, it was geared towards Tom and James’s unwillingness to accept his partner had strayed...and brought the interference home. 

That slowly morphed from Tom to Minka once he realised how valuable she really was. Minka was not Tom. James knew Tom wouldn't wander any further. Minka seemed to have men gravitate towards her whether she knows it or not. 

He tried to think of a rational explanation for this heightened emotions. After all, Tom was a very handsome man and attracted the attention of both men and woman. His and Minka’s response was about the same, which was to either not see it or ignore it.

But Minka was a female and his prehistoric male brain recognised this. Her gender made him tenser, more protective...more everything. A doctor or not, there were just some things James couldn't explain in great detail or understand. All he knew is that was his female, his lover, and no other male besides Tom could come sniffing around. 

Pausing for a few moments he pulled out his phone and shot off a quick text to Tom declaring he had arrived at the hospital alright. Taking a deep breath he tossed his phone into the bag and slowly dragged his achy body out of the car.   
James hadn't even realised he arrived at work until the gatekeeper asked to see his parking pass as well as his hospital ID. Blacking out was another new thing James was experiencing. He'd lose 1 or 2 whole hours without being able to account for what he'd done. Clearly, he had some form of consciousness if he could drive a car and not kill someone. 

Locking the car he wandered to the elevator, summoning it. While he waited James checked his phone and adjusted his pale blue scrubs. A woman who was clearly visiting came to stand next to him, smiling. It was the scrubs, they all made women go la la. He ignored her flirtatious attempts and responded to a text message from Tom. 

“If she's throwing up, give her gravel and send her to bed,” James responded after learning that Minka was sick.

Minka just throwing up wasn't a good enough excuse to leave work. If it was, he'd have turned heel and left by now. James’s boss made it pretty clear that unless someone lost a limb or died, he couldn't take work off and use illness or injury as an excuse. 

'If you don't want to be here, just leave. We can replace you’ his bosses nagging voice played in his head as James stepped out of the elevator and onto his floor. 

“We have a case of the flu in examining room 2, a drunken teenager that needs stitches in 3 and a suspected broken arm in 4.” His nurse spoke automatically as he scurried into the nurse's station and into the back. 

“I'll take 4” James announced, taking the file and approaching the curtained off room. 

Just as they had suspected the young man in room 4 had a fractured arm. Steadying the limb he sent him off to the orthopaedics to get it cast. Just as he was finishing the report, Lee came to stand in front of him. His large stature leaning against the nurse’s station in a relaxed manner. 

Glancing up briefly James acknowledged him silently before going back to writing down his findings. 

“What?” James finally spoke, gently. 

“I need to talk to you,” Lee announced quietly. 

James didn't have time for this. Looking over his shoulder he mentally tallied up a number of patients left to see. They had two other doctors on duty but they were busy with complicated cases. 

“About what?” James answered, snapping the file closed and putting it in the 'out’ box. 

“I need to know why you and Tom are keeping Minka away from me.” The large man smiled down at him. “I still have more work to do with her.” 

“She's not an experiment, Lee.” James sighed. “You can't just come around and poke her with your psychology books.” 

“It's legitimate,” Lee told him casually, thumbing through the files behind the desk. “You're just scared because I was making progress with her.”   
“No,” James corrected, taking a file he really didn't want to deal with just to avoid Lee. “I'm worried you'll twist her perspective of things like you tend to do.” 

Lee didn't have the balls to follow after him leaving James to deal with a very drunk and obnoxious woman who fell face first into the pavement. 

Minks wasn't a science experiment for the seasoned head doctor to poke and manipulate. Her mental state wasn't great but Tom knew enough through his schooling to deal with it. James, being a medical doctor knew a bit himself. 

“Why would I 'twist her perspective’ on things?” Lee inquired the moment he was free from the patient. “What you'd consider manipulating is really making her realise what's happening around her.” 

“And what could you possibly gain from that, exactly?” James asked suspiciously, looking up at the man. “If you're thinking about coaxing her closer to you, you can forget it. Minks isn't going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry James didn't have anything interesting to say :(


	113. Chapter 113

*James’s point of view*

“Excuse me...sir, are you alright? Sir?”

The gentle touch of a small feminine hand jolted James out of his mental fog. Startled he gasped loudly as the cold snap of reality hit him hard. The young woman trying to gain his attention held her hand protectively to her chest as she jumped back away from him.

“Are you...are you ok?” She asked cautiously, brows furrowed in concern.

It took him a moment to realise that he was standing in the middle of a store, a 24-hour grocery store to be precise. The young woman looked him over with apprehension, mindful of the baby blue scrubs he still sore and the hospital ID that was turned inwards.

“Do you need a doctor? You've been standing in the candy aisle for a good half hour…” the plain brunette spoke.

“No...umm, I am a doctor,” James reassured her.  
“Well, that's reassuring.” She replied with dry sarcasm. Something that wasn't lost on James either. “Are you sure you're alright though?”

James had to think long and hard about that question. Was he ever really 'alright'? Was anyone ever alright?

“Ya, I'm fine. Just tired. I worked a double shift.” James lied with a charming, yet, convincing smile. “Brain fart,” he added, reaching out and grabbing some random bag of sweets.

The store worker lingered for a few more moments before taking her leave, turning her head and watching him over her shoulder as she retreated down the empty aisle.

He honestly didn't even know the exact reason why he was at a grocery store at 6 am let alone the candy aisle. James didn't even really remember leaving the hospital.

Feeling his phone vibrate he pulled it out of his pocket and checked it. Of course. He should have been home an hour ago and his lack of presence had Tom in a panic. James had 4 missed calls and about 10 unanswered text messages. That seemed a tad obsessive even for Tom.

**“Where are you? Are you ok?”**

**“Minka’s still throwing up, the gravel isn't working.”**

**“Can you answer your phone, please? I’m starting to panic”**

Were just some of the text messages he hadn't responded too. James took hold of the back of his neck, massaging the tense muscles before clicking on the last message sent. It was inquiring about his safety.

“I'm fine, I got caught up in work.” He lied, patiently waiting for a response.

At the end of the aisle, he could see the brunette walking by brisk as to not be detected. No doubt she was checking him out to make sure he wasn't completely crazy. What would James do really in this aisle, choke her with a fist full of gummy bears?

“Jesus Christ! You scared the shit out of me! Minks is sleeping, finally. But she was puking half the night.” Tom responded almost immediately.

Right, well that was odd. Minks was perfectly fine when he left her. Tom must have fed her something bad. She certainly hadn't caught the flu in the time he had left and the first time he was alerted to her vomiting.

To be honest, James didn't want to go home and deal with that. Not after the night, he's had. James had already been thrown up on twice having him change his scrubs, twice. Yes, his last shift was the night for vomit and blood it seemed.

Having to deal with stresses like that, it's no wonder he's losing track of time. James was starting to think it mainly had to do with him not being able to process all this information so his brain just shuts down partially.

Of course, if he was the bigger and better man James would swallow his ego and go see Lee. Lee would probably know why he's “Blacking out” But James didn't want to invite that man into his subconscious. Lee was a far worst predator than he could ever be. A master manipulator with a psychologist degree. Terrifying really.

With them working in the same hospital he's seen Lee convince a physically healthy psychiatric patient that they were dying in order for them to be more complacent with treatment. Fuck, if you gave Lee enough time he could convince a sane person the sky was green.

“I'm on my way home. Do you need anything, I'm at the store?”

“Gravol, ginger ale,” Tom listed in his response.

'She shouldn't be having soda. The gas will upset her stomach’ James spoke quietly to himself.

As luck would have it the same brunette worker from before happened to walk by as he spoke to himself. Not knowing the context she assumed he was actually talking to himself. This, of course, caused the young woman to quickly scurry away from him and down another aisle.

This was certainly not a store he'd be going to again anytime soon. James was sure he'd be the gossip in the break room. The “deranged doctor” stalking the aisles of a grocery store muttering insanely about ginger ale while holding a bag of liquorice under his arm.

Where exactly was this store located anyways? He hadn't the faintest of ideas. The last thing he remembered is walking out the elevator doors and to where he parked. After that, it was a blur. After paying for the items as request by Tom, he grabbed his bags and hopefully knew where he parked.

The underground parking garage did little to help him remember where he was or how he got here. For all James knew he could be on the other side of town. He had a whole hour that was unaccounted for and with a vehicle he could put some space between the hospital and his location.

Getting the bright idea to find his exact location on his phone, James pulled it out. Only to find that there was no signal. Yes, he was definitely underground somewhere. Feeling a bit panicky he sat in his driver's seat, staring at his phone where he pressed it up against the centre of the steering wheel.

Regaining some form of composure James started the engine and began to slowly weave his way up the underground parking until he was street level once more. Having been able to actually see street signs and landmarks James determined that he was in the right direction home. The hospital was about 20 minutes behind him.

“I have got to stop doing this!” James scolded himself out loud, gripping the leather steering wheel tightly. “I can't be a bloody space cadet!”

Since he hadn't experienced anything like this before James was fearful of what may come from it. He didn't want to hurt someone and then not even realise that he had. One of his biggest nightmares as of late, well, besides Alexander getting a hold of Minka, was waking up from his blackout and seeing the dead body of either Tom or Minka, it worse - both.

It bothered him greatly that he didn't even know the medical term for what he was experiencing. Everything else health wise was fine. James had no signs or symptoms of a tumour, cancer or even an aneurysm. James was perfectly healthy except his brain just stopped working. Well, the part that records memory at least. Everything else during one of these episodes seems to be working.

This last incident at the grocery store had James toying with the idea of a CAT scan. Maybe a good brain scan could determine what the hell was going on. If it couldn't that meant it was psychological and that was never a good thing. An unbalanced doctor couldn't treat patients and if he went for a CAT scan only to have negative results, his employers would know.

If James couldn't do what he loved which was to fix people then he really would have a breakdown. Fixing people in a medical environment was his stress relief, normally. It was a time where James could just be himself and do his own thing. James’s little protective bubble from everything happening outside.

While stopped at a red light he glanced at his phone and scowled. Two more missed texts. He must have his phone on vibrate.

“Minka’s throwing up again,”

“Where are you?”

James couldn't help but roll his eyes. This wasn't rocket science. Although not a medical doctor Tom was smart enough and had been around James long enough to know what to do. She was throwing up, she hadn't lost an arm or was stabbed. This really wasn't a complicated situation.

“Be there in 40, stuck in traffic, make her drink water and more gravel,” James replied while yawning.

“K” was the reply he got back. Automatically he shuddered in disgust. James hated the abbreviation of the word 'ok’ It was short enough as it was. Tom knew this yet still did it.

Annoyed, exhausted, confused and worried, James continued to drive home. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and fall asleep for a million years. Then maybe he'd have gathered all the answers to his questions.

 

 

 

 


	114. Chapter 114

*Tom's point of view*

Finding himself having to repeat his lover's name over and over was a tad more than alarming. Especially since it appeared when James arrived that he was completely sober. It wasn't until he physically shook the man by the shoulder did James finally come back to earth. 

Stepping back a bit and blocking their bedroom door where Minka slept in the bed he overlooked the man. Until he figured out what was happening Tom had decided it was best to stand here and guard Minka. If James was a threat for whatever reason he'd have to go through Tom to get to her and they both knew that wasn't possible. 

"Are you alright? You're completely out of it. I was calling your name for five minutes." Tom asked with concern, stepping a tentative step towards the smaller man. 

"What?" James replied, playing dumb. 

"You've disassociated yourself." Tom pointed out bluntly, eyes slightly widened by the mental condition that apparently plagued his lover. "How long has this been going on for, exactly?" 

James stood up straight and rubbed the back of his neck wearily. Avoiding eye contact with Tom. Tom could tell that he was trying to come up with an answer that would be beneficial to him. 

"This is about the fourth time now." James finally confessed reluctantly.

Once was troubling enough considering the complexity of the condition but four times? Tom was beside himself with worry as the realisation of James wandering around in the big scary world without any for of protecting himself. James was an open target, he was a danger to himself. A million things could have gone wrong but luckily they hadn't.

"You're probably not only disassociating yourself you're compartmentalising," Tom informed him in his best psychologists voice. "You're stressed," he pointed out seriously. "And if you keep up whatever it is that's stressing you out this badly, you're going to have a mental breakdown."

There could be any number of things that were stressing James out at any given time. The question was; what took higher rank than everything else? Considering the events of the last 6 months he's done remarkably well. 

"Well, at least I don't need that CAT scan now," James replied emotionlessly. 

"Honestly? That's the only thing you can say right now?" Tom scolded, hands on his hips. 

"What the hell do you want me to say?!" James snapped, keeping his voice low so not to wake Minka up. "That I'm slowly going insane?"

"You're not going insane, stop being so dramatic!" Tom replied. "And I want you to stop with the drugs," he added boldly.

James's face fell with the realisation of being found out somehow. Naturally, his mind wandered to Minka ratting him out which was quickly squashed. 

"Don't give me that look I've lived with you through your worst. I know when you're high or not." Tom informed him, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not a fucking idiot. Whichever doctor wrote you that prescription for the bottle of oxycodone you have hidden in our closet, I'm going track down and break his fucking hands!" 

And here James thought he only knew about the marijuana he smoked while on vacation with Minka. It wasn't until a few days when Tom went to look for something had he discovered the bottle tucked away in the back of the closet, wedged between a pile of sweaters and a storage box. Not exactly imaginative but he thanks James for his laziness because he was able to find it. 

Panic welled up in James's eyes as he automatically set his eyes on the closed closet door. Taking a deep breath Tom steadied himself. Patience, he reminded himself. It wasn't James's fault, well, not entirely. 

"I didn't throw them out," Tom reassured him, "But you have to promise me you'll detox yourself off them," he added seriously. "I know you can do that." 

"Ya," he nodded his head, relief overcoming the panic. 

"And do it when you're at home. Not at work or close to work." 

"Of course," 

"Leave Minka out of it," Tom warned him, raising his hand and pointing a finger. "I don't want her knowing your popping pills. The last thing I want is for her to think that she can take care of her issues with drugs as well." 

"No, no," James agreed adamantly. "She needs to be healthy and sober." 

Tom wasn't a fool and he took what James said right now at face value. When faced with having his drugs flushed down the toilet a drug addict will do or say just about anything to get you not to do so. 

If it wasn't for the fact that he knew for a fact that James would go ape-shit if he had flushed the drugs, Tom would have. He made the mistake of doing that once and James turned into a tornado leaving a path of destruction as he tore the house apart. That was definitely something Tom didn't want to expose Minka too. 

As futile as it was, Tom was trying to keep the way Minka viewed James as wholesome as possible. Unfortunately, James was his own worst enemy and he knew the man would eventually bung it up. And Tom would have to do damage control. It wasn't James's fault, it was just his nature. 

"Why was Minka throwing up?" James asked, desperate to change the subject. 

For now, Tom will humour the man and follow the change in topic. "I think I fed her bad Chinese food." Tom sheepishly confessed. 

Tom got a look of disapproval, James shaking his head at him. "She should be fine, eventually." 

"Well, she hasn't been ill for about two hours so far. But then again, she's asleep...so." Tom trailed off. "I'm serious though, we need to figure out some form of plan to get you level headed again." 

When it came to Minka's physical safety he was starting to seriously question whether leaving Minks with James was a good idea. He couldn't bring her to work with him anymore since the incident with Christopher and he certainly couldn't leave her by herself. That would be an open invitation for Alexander to swoop in and snatch her up. Tom would go to work and come back only to learn that Minka's halfway to Europe because his brother had sold her to some wealthy pervert. 

"I need to know that Minka is safe when she's with you." Tom pointed out, allowing the man to move around him and towards the bed. Carefully he observed his interactions ready to pounce if need be. 

James sat on the bed's edge and checked her forehead for temperature with the back of his hand. His body language said he was calm and at peace right now but Tom found that when James took pills his moods swung wildly. 

"Of course she is. Why would I hurt her?" James asked him with sincerity, checking her pulse via her wrist. Minka moaned lightly and adjusted her head on the pillow. Softly James stroked her cheek with his hand. 

"You know how you can be," Tom pointed out carefully. 

"Not with her," James corrected firmly. "Never with her."


	115. Chapter 115

*Tom's point of view*

Carefully Tom overlooked Minka as she knelt in front of the toilette. Her arms were wrapped around the bowl itself as she moaned and rested the side of her head on the seat. Too concerned to be disgusted by this Tom wearily looked her over from the doorway. 

Once she was out of earshot Tom took hold of James's wrist and pulled him to the side. "Do you think she could be pregnant?" he asked reluctantly. 

James scratched the side of his head and thought back to when she was last injected. "Well, the last dose was 2 months ago and her original pregnancy test came back negative," he explained. "It's unheard of for someone to become pregnant while taking the Depo shot. The only possible way is if she were pregnant beforehand and we'd know. I made her pee on several tests." 

"Yea, but what if she was too early into the pregnancy at the time?" Tom pressed with anxiety. 

He could see that James was starting to get agitated with this line of questioning. No doubt it left a sour note in his mouth knowing that if this was the case Tom had fathered it. 

"What happens if she is pregnant and we've been giving her this medication mistakenly. Can the baby be hurt?" Tom lowered his brow, voice weak and shaking a little. 

"Of course it'll harm the baby." James told him bluntly, "But I doubt she's pregnant. I'd call it food poisoning if nothing else. If you want, I can give her another test." 

"Please," he agreed,

There was something nagging him deep in his guts that made him think Minka was hiding a secret within her full hips and soft tummy. Not that she did it on purpose. A baby would be farthest from her mind. 

By the way James was thumping around in the background Tom could tell that he wasn't impressed with the possibility. This wasn't the time to get immature and act like a child. 

Ignoring James's bad attempt at starting a fight Tom turned his focus back on Minka. Helping her to stand he took her back to bed and tucked her in. 

Of course, he wanted to be a dad if she was, in fact, pregnant but he was on the fence as to whether he'd be relieved or sad if she wasn't. 

Logically, at this point in time, it would be better if she wasn't. As much as that pained him to admit it. There really was a time and place for a baby and right now wasn't it. 

"I still honestly don't think she's pregnant. She's had her period since her last shot." James stated quietly as to not bother Minka. 

"Umm, just to be sure." Tom pressed. His nerves weren't going to be at ease until he sees a negative result from a pregnancy test. 

"Fine," James hissed through his teeth disappearing out their bedroom. 

Minks moaned and rolled onto her stomach, head turned away from him. Kneeling over her Tom checked to make sure that she was alright before cautiously sitting down beside her. Stretching his full height out as Tom lounged. 

Tom was going to sit here and watch over her until Minka was feeling better. As he patiently waited James came back into the room and threw a standard pregnancy test for him to catch before leaving once more.

Beau, being concerned for Minka, hopped up onto the bed and sniffed her cheek, murping before laying out beside her. Tom smiled at the large feline, reaching over Minka to pet him a few times. 

When Minks made a groaning sound Tom carefully placed his hand on her back, rubbing her heated skin in the hopes of calming her down.

She was having painful muscle spasms followed by vomiting, a slight fever and an upset...stomach. That's why Tom thought it was food poisoning but one could never be too sure. If she were pregnant and on a heavy duty medication that Depo Provo it could be affecting her body negatively. 

"It's ok, sweet girl," Tom cooed, stroking the side of her head. "We'll sort all this out, ya?"

Tom wanted James to stop throwing a temper tantrum and get in here to help him look after her. Instead of doing what he should be, looking after Minka, he was downstairs deliberately making as much noise and ruckus as possible so Tom would confront him. 

Fitfully Minka turned to face him, her head falling on his lap. Her eyes opened a little and she tilted her head up to acknowledge him. Smiling at her Tom winked and began to stroke the side of her head lovingly. 

"I'm never eating orange chicken again," Minka grumbled, adjusting herself. "Or egg rolls, or fried shrimp."

"You'll be ok," Tom reassured her, "I've had food poisoning myself before." 

Minks had caught sight of the wayward pregnancy test sitting on their side table. Curiously she raised her head and eyeballed the cardboard box, jolting slightly at the sound of something crashing downstairs.

"I'm not pregnant," Minka spoke softly with confusion. "At least I don't think I am. I had my period two weeks ago and I'm on that shot." 

"I know, I just wanna make sure," Tom explained. "I have an uneasy feeling in my stomach that I want to clear up." 

Fingers stroked the bridge of her nose as he looked at her lovingly. Minka gave a heavy content sigh before closing her eyes once more. He continued to stroke the bridge of her nose until Tom was sure that she was asleep once more. 

Heavy footsteps took the stairs and James made an appearance in the doorway once more. Waving him into the room silently he waited for his jilted lover to approach. 

James stood over them, hands on his hips as he observed Minka's sleeping body, as well as Beau, stretched out to his full impressive length behind her. 

"It's not possible for her to be pregnant," James stated once more rather bitterly. "If you want I can forgo giving her the next round of shots but it can take up to 3 months for her to be fertile again." 

"No, it's ok." Tom dismissed with a smile, shuffling Minka over a bit so James could sit beside him. 

James lay down beside him, curling up into his side, head on Tom's chest. Using his free arm Tom placed it around James, rubbing his upper arm. 

"How many pills have you taken today?" Tom asked, kissing the side of his head as he embraced his partner. 

"5" James told him truthfully, "Since 4 am," 

That was about half of what he normally took. When in reality, was fairly scary seeing how you weren't supposed to take more than 3 if needed.

"Good, I'm proud of you," Tom told him with a positive affirmation. "Keep it up. Soon you'll only need 2 and then none." 

He grunted in response, absorbing the affection up. As of late James had been slightly jealous. At least that was the impression Tom had gotten from him. 

"You have to relax, James," Tom spoke softly, massaging his upper arm and shoulder. "I know it's hard coming off the drugs but you can't take it out on everyone around you. Especially when we're trying to help you."

Tom's speech was in vein because when he looked down to make sure that James was listening to him, he noticed that James was in fact asleep. Shaking his head in disbelief he drew both lovers closer into his sides and settled down for a long, somewhat boring afternoon as both lovers slept on either side of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this isn't any good it's because I wrote it while drunk. I apologize for nothing.


	116. Chapter 116

*Tom's point of view*

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glance at James's side profile as he spoke to the secretary. Having his interest at full peak he sat up straight in his chair and stiffened his body as Tom's secretary pointed down the long hallway and to his office at the end. 

James gave a curt nod and turned on his heel. He was walking aggressively, hands clenched at his sides as he made his way through Tom's worker bees and straight to his front door.

There were two things that had caught his attention. First, James was alone and that meant Minka was left alone somewhere. And second, James was actually at his place of work. James never came to his work.

The closer James came to his office the sourer his expression morphed, lips twisting and his brow furrowed. His impromptu stomping had caught the attention of his workers. Carefully they attempted to eavesdrop on the situation. Eyes darting down the hall for only a second or so before going back to their work. 

James slammed his door shut uncaring as to what type of scene he was creating in Tom's place of work. The smaller man stood there in front of his desk fuming, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides as he glared Tom down. 

"Why the fuck did you have Richard break Oliver's fucking hands?!" James hissed with venom. "He won't even speak to me anymore!"

Tom sat back in his chair and tried to comprehend the fact that James was actually doing this. People could hear them for fuck sakes! 

"Lower your damn voice!" Tom replied in a harsh whisper. "And who said it was Richard that broke Oliver's hands? I told you I'd break his fucking hands, didn't I?" 

"He's a surgeon!" James pointed out, voice angry and dark. 

"I don't care," Tom told him bluntly, "I don't appreciate people providing you with drugs." he added, "How many drug dealers have I beat the shit out of, James?"

Obviously, an addict, whether they were trying to kick the habit or not, didn't want their drug supply to go away. Naturally, with Tom taking a hammer to Oliver's hands and Richard beside him threatening the man with criminal charges, Oliver would avoid James. Which is what Tom wanted. 

But this also made the addict very, very mad. Tom stood the moment he saw James advanced towards him. This was not the place to have a confrontation and Tom himself was pissed off, he just hid it a lot better than James. 

James had tried to attack him before, once, after a similar situation. Tom was aware of his tactics and knew that the Scotsman was quick like lightening. 

The moment James's hand grabbed hold of his shirt Tom pushed him back with all his weight, pinning James to the wall with a loud thump. A thump that he knew his colleagues on either side of his office heard. 

"Don't you dare!" Tom hissed out a warning, twisting James's shirt in his hand as he held the man to the wall. Tom's free hand was held up and he pointed at James. "Knock it off!"

James raised his one arm up and pressed the heel of his hand into the base of Tom's throat. The pressure had caused him to cough and his throat to burn but he wasn't going to release James so he could go off in a hurricane at his place of work. 

"Calm the fuck down!" Tom told the struggling man. "I did what I had to do to keep you safe!" 

"You broke his fucking hands!" James reminded him darkly, glaring and raising his knee up so that he could press it into Tom's stomach in a bid to get free. 

"He's lucky I didn't break his fucking face!" Tom warned darkly. 

James's breathing slowed enough to Tom to lessen his grip on the man. Stepping back a few inches he waited for his spitfire to make his next move. 

"What am I supposed to do now?!" James hissed, standing up straight and composing himself. 

"Detox," Tom suggested seriously. "You have no other option but to stop doing it. Whoever you get drugs off of will have the piss beat out of them. I have the resources to know where you go, who you went to and when you did it. We've played this game before James, you lost."

The prospect of having to quit sooner than he expected clearly terrified the man. Terror was replaced with anger and James lunged forward once more. His body made contact with Tom's causing Tom to grab hold of James roughly. 

Wrapping his arms around James he was able to manoeuvre him so that Tom held him from behind. 

"You can try and attack me all you want," Tom hissed in his ear darkly, "But it won't get you anywhere! You can't win against me!"

"Let me go!" James warned, struggling in Tom's arms for freedom. 

"Calm the fuck down!" Tom shot back, squeezing the man a little tighter to make his point. "Where is Minka?!"

"What?!" James snapped, his question not registering in his drug panicked mind. 

"Minks, where the bloody hell is Minks?!" Tom growled.

Having to physically restrain his partner like this was exhausting. Tom didn't like doing this but he knew that James would probably punch him in the face. 

"Obviously she's not here!" James finally answered hotly. "She's at home!"

"Alone?!" Tom panicked, instantly releasing James.

Quickly James turned around and stepped back from where he stood. His chest was rising heavily and his face was still twisted in anger. Considering the fact that James didn't like anyone that would normally look after Minka, Tom already knew the answer to his own question. 

"And what, let one of your fucking minions look after her?!" James scoffed.

Tom couldn't believe how monumentally stupid James was behaving right now. He knew that Alexander was looking for a way to get rid of Minka. Leaving her alone at the house was an easy way to scoop her up, wasn't it? Beau was a tough kitty but he couldn't defend Minks against Alex. 

"So you left her at home like a sitting duck for Alexander to take?! You know he hates her with a passion!" Tom spoke with anxiety. "How could you do something so fucking stupid?!"

James stepped closer to Tom, "Minka is fine! I gave her your gun." 

Oh, sweet Jesus that made his panic heighten ten fold. Minka with a loaded weapon wasn't a good idea. That was a worse idea then leaving her at home. James needed to get off the drugs because it was affecting his ability to think things clearly. Why would you allow a chronically depressed individual to have a loaded weapon let alone a weapon and left at home?!

"You...you gave a depressed person a loaded fucking gun?!" Tom yelled, uncaring at to who heard him. "Jesus Christ, James! Where's your head at?!"

Nothing of what Tom was saying had registered with the man and he just stood there staring at Tom as if he were speaking in some foreign language.

"She's not suicidal," James dismissed casually

"You don't know that!" Tom reminded him. "Her mood swings are so extreme! It's one thing to leave her alone to go buy drugs, drugs that you're supposed to be weaning off of, but to leave her alone with a loaded weapon? What the fuck is wrong with you. Are you fucking mental?!"

This was bad, this was awful! Tom was losing control of both lovers and he couldn't figure out how to wrangle them back in yet. Tom stood there with his eyes wide staring off at the wall just above James's shoulder. In front of him was James, who was clearly high and unable to function like a normal human being and at home was Minka, depressed, alone and with a loaded handgun. 

He had to call someone to deal with Minka while he dealt with James. James, much to his relief lost all his fight and sat down on the floor Indian style with his head in his hands as he contemplated what a massive mess he had created. 

"I'm calling Richard to go intercept Minka and you're going to see Lee," Tom told him seriously. "I can't help you, you're beyond my control at this point. James, you've lost touch with reality." 

Tom was met with silence as James continued to sit there dumbly. Pulling out his cell phone he called Richard, frantic that it wasn't too late to stop something potentially catastrophic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story wasn't staying dark enough like it was in the beginning. Let's fix that shall we?


	117. Chapter 117

The house was silent as she sat cross-legged in the middle of their living room. The gun rested in her lap, Beau in front of her, crouching down and watching her carefully. Minka could feel the weight of the gun and the cool feel of the metal against her bare legs. 

She didn't know why exactly James had given her the weapon but he had. In a hurry, James walked into the living room, gun in hand. Carefully he plopped it on her lap and instructed her if she saw Alexander to shoot it. The safety was off. 

Before Minka even had time to comprehend what just happened James had left her. At first, she thought it was a test, a trap even. When Minks realised that James had legitimately left the question of what his intentions were had increased.

Fascinated by the weapon she sat there and continued to just stare at it. Beau would extend his neck every once in a while and sniff the gun before pulling back. It was clear that the feline didn't approve of this at all. 

Minks should have known that by the way Beau looked up behind her there was someone there. It wasn't until a large masculine hand reached down into her lap from her side and snatched the gun, quickly. 

Snapping her head up she looked at Richard who was concerned, holding the weapon away from her. 

"This isn't for little girls," Richard informed her seriously, "This isn't a toy," 

Minka stood up and reached for the gun only to have Richard hold it above her head and away from his body, easily making it out of her reach. Irritated that she couldn't reach the weapon anymore Minka attempted to jump up a little in a comical manner. Richard wasn't laughing. 

"Give it!" Minka snapped, trying to reach up for it. 

"No," Richard answered, "Knock it off! I'm not going to give you a loaded gun, you little twit!"

"But...but, James told me to keep the gun safe because it's Tom's!" she stuttered, reaching on her tip-toes to try and retrieve the weapon. 

Richard used his free arm and lightly shoved her away from him. "Get! Tom told me to get the gun and watch you," he explained. "Now get the hell away from the gun!" 

Unhappy with his reaction she grabbed hold of Richards' arm and tugged on it. It was like trying to yank on a sturdy tree limb. No matter how much she tugged and pulled Richard just stood there with a flabbergasted look on his face. 

"Listen," Richard addressed firmly, "You can yank, smack, pull and even punch me, little girl, it won't do you any good. I was in the special Ops during my stint with the British Army. I'm trained to withstand a hell of a lot more than you could ever do." 

Exhausting herself Minka finally accepted that she wasn't going to get the weapon back. Pouting she folded her arms over her chest and looked up at the stern British man. 

"Where's James?" she asked him, worry breaking through her voice.

Her larger counterpart paused for a moment and thought carefully about that question and his answer. Patiently Minka waited, hoping deep down in her stomach that James wasn't injured or dead. 

"He's...ugh...well, he's sick right now." Richard cautiously explained. "Lee's looking after him." 

Confused and a little stunned Minka stepped back tilting her head up and looking at him. "What kind of sick?" 

She could tell that Tom never informed Richard what he was supposed to say. All he was supposed to do was retrieve his gun and babysit her. When Richard didn't answer her she reached out and grabbed hold of him, tugging on his arm. 

"Physically sick?" Minka inquired with concern. 

"Well, he will be...eventually," Richard grimly replied, "Look, Tom hadn't said what I should or shouldn't tell you so I'll just say it. James is being treated for drugs." 

Drugs? Minka never saw him do drugs and she can't recall being around him while under the influence. Unless James was always on drugs since she met him. Stunned, Minks felt the wind knocked out of her as her chest tightened. Stumbling back a little Richard had caught her. 

"It's ok," Richard sympathised, "He's in good hands." 

There were a million things that she wanted to ask but couldn't manage to speak. Everything was trying to force itself out at the same time and a large lump was forming in her throat. 

Richard must have placed the gun into the waistband of his jeans because two hands held her upright. He stood there allowing her the space she needed to breathe and remained quiet. 

"But he never...I mean I never saw..." she stuttered, narrowing her eyes as Minka tried in vain to think of any signs or incidents that would allude to drug abuse. 

Strong hands rubbed her upper arms in a bid to relax her. "I suspect he's good at hiding it." Richard suggested gently, "I don't think this is a problem that James would want to flaunt in front of you." 

That didn't make her feel any better and Minka suspected that it wasn't supposed to. In and uncharacteristic move she placed her arms around Richard's waist and hugged him, her head pressed against his chest. He actually responded and hugged her back, rocking her slowly back and forth. 

"It's ok, little one." Richard soothed, rubbing her back. "Lee has done this type of medical intervention before. It's top-notch, I promise." 

"I believe you," Minka responded shakily, her voice wavering a little.

"Come now, let's get you rested." he spoke, moving them towards the couch. 

Beau had hopped up onto the sofa and sat down, licking his paw. Curiously enough he hadn't hissed or growled at Richard. An oddity seeing how Beau had never met Richard before. 

Murping, Beau placed his two front paws on her thigh and stretched, sniffing Richard who had sat down beside her. He smiled at the feline and scratched the top of his head. 

"He probably smells my cats." 

"You have cats?" she asked in disbelief. Richard didn't strike her as a cat person. 

"Two, a boy and a girl." Richard smiled fondly, "They're just regular cats though. Not the monster fur-ball you have."

Her happiness was short lived once Minka remembered why exactly Richard was here. Her whole body stiffened and she felt tears well up in her eyes. Richard looked at her, waiting for the crying to start. 

Sniffles turned into heavy swallowing and eventually her eyes glassed over and she couldn't stand it anymore. Breaking down, in general, was something she didn't want to do and it certainly wasn't ideal in front of Richard. 

Feeling overcome with emotion she leant forward, her head resting in her arms. The feeling of Richard's hands smoothing up and down her back as he remained quiet helped a little but she wished that Tom or even James were here. 

"It's ok, let it all out." Richard urged softly, 

Beau, confused by her emotional state weaved in and out of her legs, meowing and looking up at her. The curious feline placed two paws on her knee and stood up on his hind legs, sniffing and nudging her with his cold wet nose. 

Sniffling, Minka pulled back a little and acknowledged the cat. He stayed standing on his hind legs, meowing at her and expressing his concern. 

"He's worried about you." Richard pointed out softly. "Here, let's get the two of you in bed for a bit of a nap. When you wake back up everything will be better."


	118. Chapter 118

*Richard's point of view*

By the time he had calmed Minka down enough to actually listen to his advice, she pretty much collapsed against him. Which had led to their current position. 

Richard found himself laying on the couch with Minka squeezed between him and the back of the couch. He had no idea how that was comfortable but apparently, it was. 

Smiling softly down at her he observed her peaceful face. Above them on the top of the couch's back, Beau laid, flicking his tail and purring. Forever guarding his mistress like his breed tended to do. 

It had been quite a while that something this small was curled up next to him. Richard was finding it hard to place his arms and not be intrusive or inappropriate. He knew that Tom wouldn't really like this if he happened to walk in on it, but, Richard didn't have the heart to move her. 

Minks moaned gently, stretching out beside him and adjusting her hands so they rested on his chest and tummy. Stiffly he lay there, the urge to touch her hard to fight. 

Turning himself he moved them so that Minka was laying partially on her side while Richard was right on his own side in front of her. Taking a single finger he stroked the bridge of her nose, smiling when her lips parted slightly and she made a murmuring sound. 

"Poor thing," he sympathised softly, "A lot of mess for a little one to handle." 

Honestly, there wasn't much he could do or say about Minka's current situation. Richard could suggest things until he was blue in the face but that didn't mean Tom would listen to him. In fact, knowing Tom, he'd just agitated with him. There was no telling Tom what to do in regards to Minka. He had to learn the hard way. 

Personally, Richard thought she was far too involved in the outside going on's of Tom and James's life. She should have never been exposed to what Tom's father does for a living or James's drug habits.

If Minka was his - Richard would tuck her under his wing and refuse to let anyone not pre-approved near her. It was a wonder she was still alive, either by her own hand or because of Alexander. 

About a month ago Lee had tried to convince him of a plan to legally take custody of Minka. Of course, because he was friends with Tom, Richard declined and talked Lee out of it. As he lay here watching her sleep he wondered if that was actually a mistake. Richard was a pretty crafty guy. He was sure that he could think of an excuse to get him off the hook for the hostile takeover. 

"You're like cuddling with James Bond," Minka murmured, her eyes still closed as she hugged him around the waist, nose pressed against his chest. 

Richard chuckled a little. He's been compared to James Bond a few times. 

Biting the bullet he placed his own arms around her body, drawing her closer into his arms and tucking the top of her head under his chin. 

"I just wanna runaway," Minka confessed sleepily, 

"Then do it," Richard suggested, knowing full well that he and Michael would be watching from a distance and would provide her with money if she needed it. 

His answer must have startled her because she pulled away from him a bit, tilting her head up to look at him. 

"Not forever," she added, "Just long enough for me to breathe and think."

"Then do so," Richard urged casually. 

"Will you come with me?" 

Minka's voice was shaky and unsteady. She was expecting rejection. Richard didn't know how to answer that question, to be honest. Lee would understand and with him being pre-occupied with James he wouldn't be too concerned with the impromptu road-trip. 

Tom was the main concern. He had known the man for close to 18 years and knew full well that he'd flip his shit and track her down like a hound from Hell looking for an owed soul. Once he found them, which he would eventually, a massive scene would be caused and Minka's mental health would be far worse off. 

Not to mention what he'd do for Richard. Becuase no matter how good the intentions are, Tom would always equate it to him trying to 'steal' his girl. The possessive streak Tom had knows no bounds, especially when it comes to Minka. 

Richard didn't feel like being shot, or unemployed. And yet he was finding it difficult to say 'no' to Minka. There was just something about the way she said it and looked at him that compelled the man to go against logic and agree to something akin to suicide. 

This must be that 'charm' everyone spoke about in regards to Minka. She had this natural, almost supernatural, heir to her that made it easy for her to manipulate and compelled men away from logic. 

"Of course I will," Richard told her lovingly, stroking the bridge of her nose. "Try to sleep for a bit more."

Richard was banking on her falling back asleep for another little cat nap, and when she woke Tom would be home and the urge to escape would leave. If not he'd swallow his pride, and fears, and carry on with what he said he would. Richard was a man of his word after all and he wanted Minka to have a man that was steady and balanced to rely on if she needed him. 

Richard wasn't around as much as he'd like to be because his role was more of a background one. He was the one that gave Tom the heads up if Christopher's father was sending goons or Alexander was planning something. 

Even though Richard was often in the background that didn't mean he wasn't concerned for her or cared. He was just limited with what he could do. Less limited than Lee though and he knew that Lee was deeply troubled and concerned for her mental health. 

"I'd leave on my own but I need protection," Minka admitted sheepishly, her eyes closed. "I don't know how to live without a man around." 

"It's ok," Richard spoke, "You'll be fine. You'll never be alone. I'm sure some lucky bastard will always be at your side regardless of where life leads you."

"I don't deserve it," Minka pouted sadly,

Richard was terrified that she'd start crying once more. He didn't know how to handle women crying. It drove him nuts because he knew that they were hurt or distressed mentally and he couldn't do anything to make it easily stop like he could if the threat was physical. 

"Stop, sweet girl," Richard urged gently, padding her bottom boldly, "You deserve a hell of a lot more than what you're getting now." 

That was meant to reassure her but instead, he caused her to burst into tears once more. This was more Lee's line of work, not his. If you needed someone locked away, killed or seriously injured, that was his job. Not this. 

"Hush," Richard soothed, padding her bottom once more before hauling her closer to him, rolling onto his back and placing Minka on top of him like a sleepy infant. Protectively he placed his arms around her body and hugged the crumbling young woman. 

All he could do was let her cry and get it out of her system. As she sobbed and gasped he rubbed her back, hand coming up under her shirt so it was skin on skin. 

"It'll be ok," he reassured her lovingly, "Let it out, sweet girl." 

Minka cried herself asleep once more on his chest. Holding her to him by placing his arm under her bum. He scooted back so that his head was more supported on the arm-rest on the sofa and she wasn't so much weight on his chest. 

With more access to move around Richard grabbed his cell phone and started to read through his unanswered text messages. He had been in contact with Tom and Lee the moment he walked into the door and confiscated the gun from Minka. 

Apparently, Tom and Lee were dealing with the emotional and physical outbursts of James pertaining to his forced drug detox. Leaving Richard here to deal with Minka alone for god knows how long. It would be so easy to pick her up and walk out to his car, driving off into the night. 

Beau meowed loudly almost as if he were reading his mind, reminding him that he was here. 

"Of course, you too," Richard assured the feline. "I can't leave you behind and take your momma," 

Carefully he reached up and scratched behind his ears, allowing the cat to rub his mouth against his hand. 

"What am I going to do with you, Minka?" Richard asked her sleeping person.


	119. Chapter 119

"Right, well, I'll give you a few more minutes to change your mind. If you don't want to go, I won't be upset." Richard told her casually. 

Minka adjusted Beau in her arms and wrinkled her nose. At her feet was a small duffle bag packed with her clothing. She was trying to decide if she wanted to make her big escape or not. 

On one hand, she wanted to leave but on the other, she was apprehensive because of the potential consequences. 

She didn't want to leave Tom or James forever she just needed a damn break. 

"I wanna leave but he'll probably kill me," Minka told him seriously, allowing Beau to jump down with a loud thump.

"He's not going to kill you," Richard reassured her, leaning against the wall. "He might try to kill me though," 

"Be serious!" Minka whined, stomping her foot down on the floor lightly. 

Richard cocked an eyebrow and replied "I am, do you honestly think Tom won't be upset with me? I mean, come on, love. This is Tom we're talking about." 

"You're right, maybe I should stay." Minks hesitated, looking down at Beau for some form of guidance. The large feline finished licking his back and meowed loudly up at her. 

"I can't make your choices for you, that's your right," Richard told her, surprising her a little. 

Up until this point, either James or Tom made her choices for her. Richard leaving her to her own decisions was...alarming...and foreign. 

Nervously she picked up her ladybug pendant and rubbed it between her her fingers as she thought long and hard about the pros and cons. As she was doing this Richard continued to stand there and casually read through his phone as if he was in no rush. 

Again, she wasn't used to someone being this passive and willing to wait. Usually, Tom or James demanded an answer by the time they had finished speaking or they just made her decision for her, regardless of how she was feeling. 

"Tom nor James owns you. You have the right to walk away for whatever length of time you choose." Richard explained to her seriously, "You're not a terrible person because you want a break from the fucking chaos that's enveloped your life. I'm looking to become your lover and run off into the sunset towards Mexico. I'm simply your partner in crime tasked with keeping you happy and safe." 

Ouch. That last little bit of his statement stung. Of course, Minka wasn't asking that of him but she still wanted to entertain the thought that she could if she really really wanted too. Despite what he said Minka knew that in the back of her mind she really could seduce him if the time was right. Despite her personal perceived self-image Minka was capable of doing that easily. A mystery that alluded her greatly. 

"Where would we go?" Minka asked him curiously, bending down and picking up her bag. 

Richard shrugged his shoulders and pocketed his phone. "I don't know," he confessed with a devilish smile. "That's the whole point of something like this. You just get in the car and drive. There's no set location, no plan, no nothing." 

That made her nervous. Minka wasn't used to not having a plan, ever. This was her leaving everything to fate and in Richard's hands. A man she openly admitted to not knowing that well. Out of everyone around her as of late, Richard was the one that made her feel more at ease and relaxed. She knew in her heart that he was completely harmless to her but a predator to everyone else. Almost as if he were an alpha wolf protecting his young pup. 

"Look, I have the money to do so," Richard informed her. "We wouldn't be staying in slummy motels, obviously, I just don't know where exactly we'd end up at the end of the day." 

"I have no ID, no wallet, no nothing," Minka informed him seriously, her brow narrowing as a bit of anger bubbled up inside her. "We can't cross the border because it's illegal and impossible." 

"Don't worry about that. I had copies of your ID made legally through the government. I have it in a safety deposit box and access to that 24/7. If you want it, I'll give it to you. I'm a man of law," he smirked, snorting at his own statement, "And it's illegal to hold someone's ID hostage like that." 

"Then why didn't you give it to me sooner?!" Minka snapped in disbelief. 

"I suggested that Tom do so but he always declined. I'd have given you it myself but I knew that Tom would just take it from you." Richard explained, brushing off her sudden outburst. 

Suddenly she felt that perhaps the wrong man had taken her. Minka was better off with Richard and Lee. Glancing at the cat once more she nodded her head, smacking her upper thigh lightly to summon Beau to follow. Richard moved off to the side and allowed her and Beau to walk out the door, bag in her hand. 

Like a gentleman he took her bag from her and a separate one for Beau, placing them in the trunk while she slipped into the front seat, Beau pouncing onto her lap and then into the back seat. Sometimes she honestly thought that cat was more like a dog. Beau was far too smart for his own and way too domesticated to be a feral like they originally thought. Minka had a theory that someone in their neighbourhood owned him and Beau didn't like them so he made a break for it. 

"Cheeky little bugger, isn't he?" Richard pointed out with an amused smile, looking at Beau sitting in his back seat, cleaning his stomach as he lounged the length of the seat. "A little alien in a fur-suit, a swear." 

"Something like that," Minka replied, sinking down defensively in the seat, paranoid that someone would see her. 

He saw her anxious behaviour and reached across the centre console, grabbing her hand in his. Squeezing it lightly out of reassurance he then smiled. "It'll be alright. Tom is so preoccupied with James's outburst that he won't even be that mad," Richard lied, a convincing smile that actually made her feel a bit better. 

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be too concerned with James to realise that I'm not there anymore," Minka replied dryly, sarcasm dripping from her voice. 

"Oh he'll know," Richard corrected seriously, "But you got lucky because James decided to show his inner retard." he scoffed in amusement. "Therefore, he'll probably be more open to the idea of me looking after you until James is better. Well, as better as he's gonna get I'm afraid. The man's always been a bit neurotic and...off." 

Minka was going to ignore the fact that Richard was openly criticising a visibly sick person let alone her lover. She didn't feel like getting into an argument so early into their adventure. Instead, she relaxed a bit more in her seat, adjusting her seatbelt. As soon as the car started to move Beau corrected himself and sat still before deciding that her lap was the place to rest. 

"Hey! No, no cats in the front!" Richard argued with him, electing a mouthy meow from Beau in response. He sniffed the radio once before turning and crawling onto her lap, plopping himself down and giving Richard a smug look. "Do you know how illegal this is? This is a distraction if I do say so myself." 

Seeing the circumstances as to why Minka was leaving in the middle of the night with James Bond, did he seriously care about the legality of a cat sitting in her lap? Minka gave him a look of amusement before starting to pet Beau. 

They were on the highway heading to the city. Even if she wanted to there was no turning back down. She had either made the biggest mistake of her young life or the wisest. Regardless, everything was coming back to her in full circle. Because Minka had once again got into a car with a stranger, destination unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supposed to be writing but instead I find myself on Wish.com wasting all my money on Mana-tea (A puns!) infusers and and pillow cases that have "Fuck" written in fancy script.


	120. Chapter 120

"I'd let you come in with me but I don't want to leave Beau alone in the car. He's not a dog, he's a cat." Richard informed her sadly.

"I can take him in with us. He's docile like a small dog. He won't go anywhere." Minka suggested, clutching the cat to her chest protectively. 

Richard looked at the cat before nodding his head. "I'm sure the security guard has seen stranger," he commented, moving so that Minka could get out of the car. 

The sounds of a busy downtown core broke the silence of the interior of the car. Beau flicked his tail in agitation, ears slicked back as the loud ambulance siren screeched by. She tightened her hold of him even more afraid that the feline would leap down and run off. 

"We won't be long. Just in and out. I gotta grab a few things." Richard informed her, holding the door open once the security guard buzzed him into the bank's lobby. Handing the old man his ID and his keys for the security box. "I need to make a withdraw from my security box please." 

Minka couldn't help but feel defensive as the security guard scowled at Beau and her for holding the cat. Scowling right back she snorted and pushed past the man into the secured area. Giving them privacy it only became her, Beau and Richard. 

Box 666, how ironic. Again, Richard chuckled at the meaning behind it, opening the large plated door. Curiosity got the best of her and she watched carefully as a large metal box was slipped out of the wall and placed on a viewing counter. Without trying to hide anything from her, Richard opened the lid and exposed the contents. 

His passport, her ID, literal stacks of cash banded together as well as what looked like several expensive Rolex's filled the box. Licking her lips she balanced Beau against her chest with one arm and used the other to reach out, grabbing a stack of cash. Richard didn't seem bothered as he thumbed through so papers, pulling out what he needed. 

"How much is this?" she asked in shock, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly a gap. 

"100 thousand, just as the band says." Richard answered casually, "Place that next to your ID please, we need that." 

Still stunned she placed the money on the counter as well as Beau, who sat there, sniffing everything around him, much to the disgust of the security guard who would stick his head in the open door every once in a while. 

"That's a lot of money," Minka dumbly stated. 

"Umm," Richard agreed without actually saying it. 

"How much is Tom paying you, Jesus!" she asked, never expecting a legitimate answer. 

"Enough," Richard answered, "This isn't all of it, obviously. I have the other stack of cash as well as the paperwork for several commercial properties I rent." he pointed out, showing her briefly the papers in the security box. "But this is after 18 years. Most of this money came from the properties. I'm renting to several big name companies, all legitimate and current on the taxes." 

"Tom and James never tell me anything." Minka pouted, reaching back for Beau before he wandered too far down the counter.

"He doesn't tell you anything because he thinks it makes you safer. Personally, I don't think you could really do anything with this knowledge," he spoke, "Can you grab Beau before that security guard has a heart-attack?" 

As she chased Beau down in the secure room Richard grabbed what they needed and placed what he didn't back, locking it. Cash in his pocket and her ID in his hand he nodded his head at the guard, dismissing him, while Minka trailed after him safely holding onto the cat. Beau growled at the elderly man on their way out the door causing Minka to smirk. 

Beau was deposited in the backseat where he quickly hopped onto the centre console and back onto her lap, laying down. Richard went to say something only to quiet back down, ignoring him. 

"Here," Richard did say, handing her the ID. "Keep that tucked into your bra." 

"What about work?" She asked him. 

"I quite about a month ago." he stated bluntly, prompting her to not ask any more questions. 

They weaved through the city, Minka on edge. She knew that Tom was somewhere in the city and the fear of accidentally running into him scared her. There was still some resounding guilt about leaving like this but since Minka knew that she'd be back, it wasn't permanent, the stress was lessened. 

Her driver didn't say much as they entered the highway and went in the complete opposite direction of where she lived and her parents resided. Minka had never been anywhere in this direction before and it made her curious, yet anxious, as to where they were going. She did know one thing for sure, it wasn't across the border because Richard never retrieved his passport, or hers, for that matter. Those two pieces of ID were still in the box. 

Somewhere during their adventure Minka fell asleep only to wake up in an unknown area, Richard sitting beside her in the driver's seat thumbing through his phone. The car was stopped and pulled to the side of the highway in a rest-stop. Beau had his two front paws on the door and he looked outside the window, meowing. 

"I think he needs to use the litter box," Richard spoke, never looking up from his phone. 

Still half asleep she squinted her eyes and read the time, 4 am. Minka had been asleep for 2 hours and depending on how long he was parked here for, they could cover some good ground in that time. Grabbing hold of her feisty feline Minka opened the door and stepped out. Walking to the grass she dropped him gingerly and watched as he darted off towards the bushes, disappearing only to come back in 5 minutes. He must have done his business because he ran straight for the car, landing in Richards lap like a buffalo.

"Oy!" Richard called, raising his arms up and giving her a 'what the fuck' look. "I can't drive with you on my lap!" 

Beau seemed unmoved as he continued to crouch in Richard's lap until Minka came back to the car, sitting down, where he moved back to her.

"Where are we?" Minka asked him, looking around. "I'm tired,"

"We're about an hour and a half outside the city, close to the coast. I'm looking for a room for us." Richard told her, adding the specific details of where they were heading. Again, another first. "They don't have and single beds. All they have is a queen." 

"That's fine," Minka yawned, "We're just sleeping, not making love." 

Richard looked up from his phone and gave her a cheeky suggestive look before going back to dealing with the hotel. She felt her cheeks flush bright red. With the way, her emotions were all out of wack Minka probably would if the opportunity presented itself. Somehow she didn't think Richard would stray from Lee like that. At least not without his 'permission' first, which seemed to be the theme of her sex life as of late. 

"I haven't made love to a woman in about 10 years. I wouldn't know what to do with you even if I was going to do it." Richard confessed with a smirk. "Rooms booked, let's go before I fall asleep."


	121. Chapter 121

*Richard's point of view*

Normally when the first thing out of someone's mouth after you've answered their call is; "Where the fuck is my wife?!" the call itself doesn't go well, and this was no exception. 

"I'm serious, where the fuck is my wife, Richard?!" Tom yelled into the phone. 

"She's fine," Richard told him calmly. "She's with me." 

Richard looked over to where Minka lay on the bed in the sun, Beau beside her. She was laying in her bathing suit waiting for him to take her to the beach. The room he was temporarily staying in was right on the beach. The sliding glass door opened and you walked right out onto the sandy beach. 

"Why the bloody hell is she with you?!" Tom snarled angrily into the phone. 

In the background, he could hear cupboards slamming shut. No doubt he was pissed off. If the roles were reversed Richard would feel the same way. 

"Because she wanted to take a break?" Richard offered. 

"I honestly can't believe you did this!" Tom yelled, "I want my wife back!" 

Richard noted the possessive enthusiasm on 'my wife' as he waited for his fellow English men to stop swearing at him. 

"Minka will come back when she's ready," Richard explained. 

"You better not be fucking her! God help you if you're fucking her!" Tom hissed possessively into the phone, "I'll cut your fucking prick off!"

"I'm not sleeping with her." he assured Tom, "But if I was that would be her choice, not yours." 

Obviously, that would anger the man and it was no shock to hear Tom yell another string of obscenities. Richard could practically see Tom's face go beet red on the other end of the phone. 

This had caught Minka's attention and she rolled over onto her back, propping herself up with her arms as she curiously watched him. 

"Where are you?!" Tom snapped, "I have a right to know!"

"We haven't left the country, we're still close by," Richard replied, walking to the sliding glass door. "I'm not doing anything to her. I'm simply looking after her while you deal with James." 

"That's mighty nice of you," he told him sarcastically, "But I don't need someone to babysit Minka right now. I kinda, really, need my wife back." 

"Minka will come back when she wants too," Richard repeated. "She doesn't need to be there right now amongst the chaos."

Casually he walked to the door, unlocking it and sliding it open. Tom continued to yell at him and make idle threats. 

"I'm going to find you," Tom threatened. 

"Don't do anything stupid, Thomas. She's fine, she's safe and I'm ending this conversation." Richard told him, "Focus on James and I'll take care of Minka and Beau."

"Don't fuck her!" Tom sneered once more, "Stay the fuck out of my territory, do you understand me?" he threatened. 

"Goodbye Tom," Richard replied, hanging up on him. 

Richard shut his phone off and placed it on the bedside table. He smiled at Minka who had a look of worry on her face. 

"Come on, little one," Richard smiled, gesturing to the beach. 

Hesitantly Minka slipped off the bed and followed him out of the hotel room. Beau wanted to follow them but was stopped, the glass door blocking him in. Minks could hear him meowing behind the glass as she and Richard moved towards the beach. 

Richard pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the ground, stretching. He knew that Minka was overlooking his body from head to toe. Inside it made him feel great that a young, beautiful, woman was interested in him. But externally he wasn't showing any major interest. He couldn't.

Minka adjusted her bikini top, breasts threatening to fall out. Swallowing heavily he tried to avert his gaze away from them. It didn't help when she boldly grabbed hold of his hand, fingers intertwining with his. 

He looked down at where their hands connected and squeezed once, walking beside her. 

"You're a lot more muscular than I thought you were," Minka commented bashfully, looking up at him with hazy eyes. 

"Ya, I'm a big bloke." Richard smiled, beaming with male pride. 

Richard wasn't a fool. He knew what Minka was up too. For whatever reason, she was expressing a lot of outward affection towards him. Richard didn't know if she was doing this as a way of appeasing him and possibly securing his attention, or if she was just like this in general. 

Last night before they slept Minks informed him that she normally slept nude. Minka slept naked while he was in his briefs. Personally, he didn't care. But she was still snuggled up to him naked. 

As they reached the water Minka paused for a moment, looking up at him. "Would Lee be mad if you actually slept with me?"

Thrown off for a moment he took his time in answering that. Richard didn't know how to answer that, to be honest. He couldn't quite figure her out. Richard knew that she wasn't a promiscuous person in nature despite what her relationship status with Tom and James would imply. Perhaps Minka was trying to assert her self-worth by seducing him successfully. 

"Lee wouldn't be too happy, no," Richard told her truthfully, leading her into the cold water. "We've never discussed adding another person to our relationship or making it open," he explained. Stopping mid thigh he turned to address her. "Minka, you don't have to sleep with me. I'm doing all this because I want too. Not because I'm looking to get something out of it."

"But everyone else I've come across so far wants to sleep with me, well, besides Lee," Minka replied in confusion. 

"Yes, Lee is fairly queer. His sexual attraction isn't going to waver from men to women." Richard informed her seriously. "And if it did I'd be shocked."

"And you?" Minks pressed him, refusing to drop the subject of sex. 

Taking a deep breath Richard tried to calm his nerves and find peace with the subject. This wasn't something he planned on discussing with her because Richard was trying his hardest to remain gentlemanly throughout this whole adventure. Minka constantly bombarding him with sex related questions and acting the way she was made it difficult. 

He was a man after all and he had hormones, urges, he wasn't immune to an attractive young woman clearly interested in him sexually. 

Her eyes scanned his upper body once more and settled on his hidden groin, lingering for a few moments making Richard self-conscious. Subtly he smoothed down the material of his front, adjusting himself in front of her. 

"I was with women until I met Lee," Richard told her finally with hesitation. "I still like women but I haven't been with one in a while because I'm in a committed relationship with my partner." 

Richard worded that purposely so that she'd understand he wasn't really wanting to stray from his partner, no matter how much his loins screamed for him to do so. 

In response, she wrinkled her nose and got a somewhat snooty look upon her face. Insulted that he'd outright reject her advances like that. 

She took a few steps away from him, turning her back to him. Richard watched as she adjusted her bikini bottoms, pulling the material out and then placing it so a bit of bum cheek was showing. Grinding down his teeth he tried to choke down the urge to reach out and grab her ass. 

"You're a naughty little creature, I swear!" Richard complained behind her. 

Minks turned and looked over her shoulder and smirked, proceeding ahead of him and making sure that her hips moved in a seductive manner. 

She wasn't making it easy to remain faithful. Richard was dealing with a succubus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minka wants 'The D' but I'm not sure if I should let her have it.


	122. Chapter 122

As the cold water splashed against her bare thighs and she looked at her beautiful surrounds, strong masculine arms hooked around her waist, drawing her back against an equally strong bare torso. 

Minka knew who it was without turning around. Smiling lightly she eased up and leant against Richard's body. He rested his chin on the top of her head, rocking them slightly. 

"What am I going to do with you, hum?" Richard asked, adjusting his arms around her body. 

Compared to Tom, Richard was the complete opposite. She was able to actually go outside and go for a walk without him beside her. Of course, Richard told her not to disappear or go too far but he still allowed her to do it. It was such a foreign concept to actually step foot in the wild with the freedom of privacy. 

Richard explained to her that although there was a small possibility of attack, the main interest was to Tom. So it was alright for her to run across the street for a drink at the gas station or go for a walk up the block or on the beach. Of course, Minka took advantage of this. So much so that Richard questioned if she had an addiction to soda. Minka didn't but it was an excuse to leave the hotel room and get some fresh air. 

It scared her, but, Minka was starting to realise that she liked Richard a hell of a lot more than she did Tom. In fact, Minka didn't want to go home and she didn't want to share Richard with Lee either. An unfamiliar feeling of possessive jealousy bubbled up in her stomach every time she pictured Richard with Lee. 

"Keep me," she happily replied, turning in his arms finally. 

"I wish I could but that would start world war 3," Richard replied, giving her a half smile. "Although, I'm sure Tom's father would be elated to know I've taken you off his hands." 

Minks rested her chin against his chest and tilted her head up giving him a sad look. He patted her bum, keeping his hand there and made a kissing motion with his lips. 

"Does Lee know you've got me?" Minka asked curiously. 

"Yes he does," Richard admitted hesitantly, "He's not nearly as happy as I thought he'd be. Mainly because this wasn't discussed with him beforehand." 

"I'm sorry," she replied truthfully.

"It's not your fault," Richard informed her with a weak smile. He kept one hand on her bum and used the other to rub her cheek with his knuckles. 

"I don't wanna go home," Minka pouted, boldly kissing the middle of his best between his peck muscles. 

"You wanna run away with me forever huh? Tom would be heart broken, little one." Richard told her softly, stroking the bridge of her nose with his finger. 

A warm tingly feeling travelled down her spine and into her tummy. Minks found her eyes fluttering closed as her arms circled around his waist tighter. 

"Well if something happens to Tom and James can you take me?" Minka asked him. 

Richard hesitated for a moment before nodding his head 'yes' slipping his hand actually onto her bare bum cheek and clutching it protectively in his large hand. 

"Nothing bad is going to happen to them, sweetheart. But if something does I'll look after you, ya? Come now, let's get into the water before the wind picks up." 

She allowed Richard to lead her out into the water deeper even though Minka had her uncertainty about it. 

He let go of her hand and dove under the water once he was deep enough to do so. Re-emerging and keeping himself upright while waiting for her to join him. 

"Come on," he encouraged, "I won't let you drowned. Come to me?" 

As soon as Richard crouched down a little, feet planted firmly on the ocean floor and raised his arms up to catch her, Minka made the plunge. She landed in his arms and was automatically drawn up against him, her legs hooking around his waist as she sat on his lap. 

Her arms looped around Richard's neck anchoring herself to him as he stood, holding her to him still. The buoyancy of the water allowing her to be weightless and easy to hold. 

The fact that her crotch was pressed against his groin wasn't lost on her and she could feel his soft member through the material of his swim shorts. Richard obviously felt it as well because he looked down and moved his hips back, adjusting her so that her covered quim was pressed against his stomach. 

Ignoring his subtle attempts to ignore the obvious sexual tension between them, Minka rested her chin on his shoulder, her eyes scanning the area. There were several other couples on the beach and they blended in nicely.

Richards' arms were placed around her body protectively as he lowered them into the water, her bum sitting in his lap once more. 

"You ok Squeakers?" Richard asked her, his new nickname for her. 

"Ya," she replied calmly, adjusting her arms around his neck. 

Minka turned her head a little and pressed her lips to the side of his neck, right under where his jaw connected. The rough hair of his slight beard caused her lips to tingle. In response she heard him moan a little, grabbing hold of her bare bum cheek under her bikini bottoms, squeezing lightly. 

She took that as quiet permission to do it again so she had. This time her lips pressed against the spot where his neck connected to his shoulder. 

"You're making this very, very hard." Richard groaned, pulling away from her a little. Minka leant back unintentionally showing him her breasts and how they floated nicely in the water. "To remain faithful," he added, slowly raising a single hand up and gently running his knuckles over her breasts. 

Whatever guilt she had was washed away as Richard leant forward, kissing her chest and the side of her neck. 

Minka wasn't forcing him to do anything. She was feeding off the sexual tension Richard gave towards her and responding how her body naturally would. If he stopped touching her, making little comments and didn't respond to what she was responding to, then Minka would leave him alone. Clearly, he's not that committed to Lee if he's suckling on the side of her neck. 

"Tom's going to kill you," Minka moaned, clutching his shoulders and shuttering as Richard's lips trailed across her collar bone and towards the top of her breasts. 

He chuckled into the top of her left breast, "I'd like to see him try. I'm the guy he employs to do the physical stuff because he can't." 

Underneath she could feel his manhood slowly harden. Richard clearly noticed as well and pulled back a little to lessen the contact. 

"You're getting hard," Minka commented playfully, biting her lower lip. 

"Of course I am," Richard agreed, cupping her bum cheeks with his hands. "What do you expect," he smirked, "I'm a man after all."


	123. Chapter 123

*Richards point of view*

Quietly Richard knelt over Minka's sleeping body making sure that she was sleeping softly. Pulling the blankets down off her face a little he concluded that she was in fact asleep. Satisfied he stood, turned towards the sliding glass doors, phone in hand. Leaving Beau to watch over her. 

Off and on Tom had been calling him, each conversation more unpleasant than the last. He didn't expect a warm reception seeing the circumstances. Fed up with the constant idle threats Richard had told him that he'd call him at a later time. 

"I want my fucking wife back you prick!" Was the first thing out of Tom's mouth after the phone only rang twice. 

"You know," Richard answered, "I gotta say...you really did a bloody number on Minka, mate. I never realised how much you mentally fucked her up until I isolated her away from you and James." 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tom snapped, "I never did anything to her!"

"Oh really?" Richard questioned, stretching his long legs out in front of him. Picking up his drink he took a subtle sip, "I've seen the same symptoms in people suffering from Stockholm Syndrom. I allowed Minka to go outside on her own and she nearly had an anxiety attack. Mate, she didn't know how to react with allowing to come and go."

There was a long pause on the phone. Richard could hear Tom breathing heavily into the phone. Clearly, he was seething with rage and Richard was glad he wasn't anywhere near Tom. 

"You do realise that I'm going to kill you, right? I swear to god! Just wait till I get my hands on you!" Tom threatened. 

"Will you calm the fuck down, mate?" Richard replied calmly. "Let's sit back and think about this. With you threatening violence towards me for doing something good for your 'wife' Do you honestly think I'm going to give Minka back? No. I'm doing this all to protect her and keep her safe, mentally and physically." 

None of this was getting through to Tom because the man went into another tirade of insults and threats. Richard held the phone away from his ear and looked off into the distance with a blank expression. How can someone be so smart yet so daft at the same time? 

"Thomas," Richard addressed into the phone, "Thomas, will you calm down? Minka is safe, her virtue is safe and I'm not giving her back until I'm sure she's ready, not when you're ready. You need to look after James and get both of your shit together." 

"Fuck you!" Tom yelled, venom dripping from his voice. "Don't tell me what to do with my fucking wife! Minka isn't of your concern. she's mine!" 

"That's a healthy way of thinking," Richard replied sarcastically. "And if you're going to keep screaming at me, I'm going to hang up. Don't call me again until your capable of holding a civilised conversation."

Richard heard Tom start to say an explicit word so he hung up the phone, placing it onto the table beside him. There was a tension headache starting in the back of his neck. Massaging the stiff muscle a few times he gave up and rested his head against the back of the chair. 

The stress of having Minka around him 24/7 was starting to get to him. He wasn't used to female attention let alone the advances that she was giving him. 

Richard was keeping his distance while making sure that he didn't make her feel rejected. There was a fine line between appropriate and inappropriate and Richard was literally straddling that line. 

She was looking for affection to validate her self-worth and Richard was trying to show her that she didn't need to sleep with someone to secure their loyalty. That was a problem Tom must have created by allowing James to interact with her, and then that unbelievably stupid plan to add Michael into the mix for a threesome. 

Behind him, he could hear Minka starting to stir in the bed. Eventually, he had to go back in there and go to sleep. Richard couldn't avoid her forever and he didn't intend too. He was a man, a grown man. Richard had self-restraint and no matter how much he was starting to ache for her, he'd ignore it and treat her and her body with respect. Apparently, something that was an alien concept to her, which was sad. 

Their time in the ocean wasn't something he regretted. Richard thought that he handled it properly. When he started to get an erection he pulled back and stopped the behaviour which would lead to more. 

Minka needed to be with Tom, and James if they figure their shit out. If they didn't, Richard would be holding onto Minka a lot longer than what he intended too. 

Taking a deep breath he stood, grabbed his phone and went back into the hotel room. Sliding the door closed, Richard made sure that he locked it, tested the door and when it didn't budge Richard moved to the bed. 

Once more she was nude. Richard was not. He stripped to his briefs, sans his shirt because it was muggy out. Pulling back the blankets he crawled into bed. Beau had moved from beside Minka to above their heads. 

Oddly enough Tom hadn't inquired once about the cat's well-being or where the cat actually was. His paint concern was obtaining Minka and making sure that Richard didn't have sex with her. 

Almost right away she rolled to his side, snuggling against his skin. Minka's head was on his chest, her hand on his tummy. Adjusting himself on the bed he wondered if he should text Lee or not. 

As of right now, Lee wasn't too happy with him. Apparently, impromptu road trips with his employer's wife and her cat weren't appropriate. At least not without him present as well. If it wasn't for the fact that Lee was literally babysitting James right now he was sure that the man would be on the other side of Minka. 

Tomorrow morning they were leaving the hotel and moving to a different location. An actual home that he managed to rent from a website offering short or long term lodging because the house owners are overseas, or something. 

All his training and personal experiences demanded that he didn't stay in one location for too long. Even though he wasn't technically working the habit wasn't going to leave him. Just like how he automatically got up twice during the night and made his 'rounds' making sure that everything was fine. 

Despite all the people he's killed, Richard was a protector. That's what he did, he protected. You were never going to change that and because of it, he was the best person to be looking after Minka right now. 

"Is Tom still mad at me?" Minka murmured sleepily, her eyes still shut. 

"No," he told her truthfully, "He's mad at me." 

"Oh," she yawned, stretching out beside him. She opened her eyes before rolling onto her stomach, head facing the opposite direction. 

Richard rolled onto his side facing her, his hand resting in the middle of her back. Fluffing his pillow he settled down for another fitful sleep. His hand would make sure that he could feel Minka at all times. If she moved, he'd know, if she stopped breathing, he'd know. It was just one other way of Richard protecting her.


	124. Chapter 124

“Do you want to talk to Tom?” Richard asked her, cell phone pressed to his chest so Tom couldn't hear them. 

Minka was still having a hard time processing the idea that she was free to make choices and if she declined, Richard wouldn't get mad at her or try and change her mind. Blinking a few times she weighed the pros and cons. It had been 3 days since she and Beau left and right now she hadn't spoken to him. No doubt Tom was seething. Minka was fearful of what he'd say to her. 

Nodding her head hesitantly she reached out for the phone. Richard handed it to her and sat down on the couch, petting Beau. Both males looked deeply concerned. 

“He...hello?” Minka wearily spoke into the phone. 

“Umm, just what the fuck do you think you're doing, exactly?” Tom answered. His voice was even but dark. 

She found it odd that he didn't ask her if she was alright. For all Tom knew Richard kidnapped her and was hurting her. They hadn't spoken in 3 days. He wasn't aware of her wellbeing. 

“Seriously? I'd expect better from you, Minka.  
This childish, impulsive, move has me seriously questioning your mental ability to make good choices! Do you even know where you are right now?!” Tom scolded, slamming cupboards and making her jump a little. 

Her nerves were frazzled, the slightest bang on the other end of the line had caused Minks to jump, her heart in her throat. 

“I...I know exactly where I am! Unlike you, Richard tells me things!” Minka boldly stated. 

“You need to come home. This has gone on long enough. There's nothing out there to accomplish that you can't do here!” Tom stated seriously. 

“I don't have to do anything but die and pay taxes.” Minka bluntly replied. 

In the background, she could hear Richard chuckle at her response. Hearing his approval made Minka a little bolder. 

“I like it here. Richard allows me freedom. I can make my own choices, do things on my own. He isn't controlling my every move.” 

“Right. Well, I have no idea what you're talking about because you pretty much run this house like a fucking queen.” Tom spat, “We offered many times for you to go out and you refused.” 

That was a lie unless he was referring to either him or James accompanying her. Even then it wasn't the same thing as what she's talking about. 

“Look, if you're that upset about the policies of the house we can work things out. But you need to come home. You don't belong with Richard. You belong with me.” Tom added, his voice was calmer but she could still tell he was choking down his rage. “I didn't kill a man so you can run off into the sunset with my friend. I killed a man to keep you safe, is safe. Not you and Richard.” 

Richard was looking at her with an inquisitive face. He couldn't hear what Tom was saying unless she placed him on speaker phone. Something she was terrified of doing because Minka didn't know how Tom would react if he found out. 

“Nobody will love you like I can. Do you honestly think a man like Richard would put up with your fucking bullshit?! No. Nobody but me wants you. He's probably not even attracted to you, ladybug. It's just the thrill of possibly shagging a woman after so long without Lee.” 

That hurt a hell of a lot more than she cared to admit. Her chest started to get tight and her eyes stung. Richard could tell that she was about to burst into tears so he quickly stood up and grabbed the phone from her, allowing Minka to cry without Tom knowing. 

“What the fuck did you just say to her?!” Richard yelled into the phone. His face twisted with rage. 

Collapsing on the couch she grabbed Beau, crying into his fur. The cat went limp and submissive allowing her to hold him like a stuffed animal. She couldn't tell if Tom was being truthful or if he was just saying those things to manipulate her. Either way, it hurt and he was playing on her insecurities. 

“You know what? You don't deserve her mate. I can't believe you had the fucking audacity to say that!” Richard defended fiercely, standing in front of her and unable to comfort her at the moment. This appeared to bother him. “At this point, you're lucky if I give her back! Because I'm not forcing her to do anything, I'm not manipulating her, lying to her or forcing her to do anything anymore. No more. This is bullshit, Thomas. She's an innocent young woman. Minka isn't the enemy, she's human with emotions. Which is more than I can say about you right now. Fucking prick!” 

Richard hung up the phone and tossed it onto the sofa beside him. Right away he dropped down onto his knees so that he was making eye contact with her. Hands cupped her cheeks, thumbs stroking over the soft skin. 

"Minka," he addressed gently, "Minka, love, look at me." Sheepishly she did, her eyes puffy from crying. "Nothing of what he said was true. Tom's being a prick because he is no longer getting his way." Richard explained. "I don't feel or think the way he said I did. And neither does Lee or Michael. Ya?"

"Ok," she sniffled, still not entirely sure if what Richard was saying is true. 

"I'm serious," Richard pressed, "You're a very good person, Minka. You don't deserve to be in the middle of this and I'm sorry Tom picked you up in the first place. Come here," he advanced towards her, hugging her protectively to his body. "And don't think for one moment that you have to go anywhere unless you want to go anywhere."

Minka took a deep shaky breath and pressed her forehead against Richard's, her eyes closed. Richard returned the affectionate gesture, never pulling away until she was ready to do so. 

It was funny how the person she once thought was the scariest turned out to be the tender, affectionate one out of the whole lot. There was still no doubt in her mind that he was fucking deadly to the rest of the world's population but to her, he was a pussy-cat. 

"You'll be ok, I promise. There's only so much bullshit a man can observe before he has to place his foot down and make it stop." Richard confessed. giving her a quick kiss on the lips before falling back on his heels in front of her, kneeling and showing her respect. "I still have a high moral for things that are considered 'right' in the world. How Tom and James were treating you wasn't right." 

Richard was complicated like all the men in her life but at least his complicated nature came with a side of kindness and understanding. Which just goes to show that you can't judge a book by its cover. 

"Can you get me something to drink?" Minka asked him softly, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. 

He frowned a little and nodded his head. "I can get you a glass of water or a soda but I'm not going to get you alcohol," Richard announced, standing up gracefully before her. "I know you were never taught this from James or Tom, but, alcohol doesn't solve anything...I know first hand." Richard ruffled her hair on his way into the kitchen. 

"Soda please!" Minka called out, adjusting Beau in her arms. 

Normally she would have argued with Tom or James if they had said that to her. But right now the urge to disagree was depleted. She knew that Richard was doing this because he honestly cared about her health and not because he was trying to control what she drank. 

"It's going to be ok, Mr Beau," Minka cooed at the feline, holding him up partially and tilting her head to look at him better. Kissing the side of his head she lingered her nose in his long fur, admiring his natural kitty smell. "We have Richard,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY?! We were just about to turn down another long, dark, twisty road and instead Minka took a sharp left and skipped right down Lollipop Lane.


	125. Chapter 125

*Tom's point of view*

In a matter of 3 days, he had gone through 2 cell phones. His anger causing the piece of technology to smash as he slammed it down onto the ground, hard. 

"You really need to control your temper. You're not helping anyone." Lee told him seriously, closing the door where James slept. 

"You need to control Richard and have him give my wife back!" Tom retorted, hands on his hips. 

His breathing was heavy, heart beating a million miles a minute. Tom was seeing red and tasting blood. If only he had an inch of information as to where Richard was holding Minka...if only...

"Richard did what he did for a reason. I'm not in control of him. And besides, even I don't know exactly what's going on." Lee explained seriously, checking the time to write down James's latest dose of medication to help his detoxing. 

"Aren't you worried about what he's doing?!" Tom exasperated, raising his arm and pointing outside of the apartment. "They could be fucking, for fuck sakes!" 

Lee pinched the bridge of his nose, agitated with Tom's wild mood swings and irrational anger. 

"Richard wouldn't do that. He's unbelievably faithful." Lee assured him, looking up at the make-shift medical files he was keeping for James. 

"I thought Minka was faithful as well." Tom pointed out seriously, watching Lee carefully write down his latest findings. 

"Thomas, there is no evidence that she's having sex with anyone," Lee told him, placing the pen down and leaning back in the seat to observe the tense Englishman. "Richard has never given me a reason to worry about him wandering down the path of infidelity. You should be more concerned with the fact that your lover has, in fact, left you because of apparent poor treatment." 

He'd admit, quietly, that his priorities were a bit askew. Tom was terrified that she was having sex with Richard or god knows who. The very thought of another man bedding his baby without him present drove him insane. That was his territory, his quim! Minka was his, not Richards. 

"Now, I don't know what Richard's accusing you of because I haven't been in touch with him much besides a few brief conversations. But whatever it is, I can promise you, it must have been something serious because Richard wouldn't have done this. This is out of character." Lee pressed, always the vigilant doctor, never off duty. 

"Richard is letting her do things...on her own! She has her ID for fuck sakes!" Tom spat, pacing back and forth in front of Lee. 

"The horror," Lee replied dryly, resting a finger on the corner of his mouth, green eyes observing Tom very carefully. "Are you upset because Minka left or are you upset because you can no longer control her?"

"What?!" Tom snapped sharply, "I don't know, both I guess! I don't understand what I did wrong! I never beat her, raped her...I bought her everything she wanted!" 

"Will you sit down before you wear a trail in my carpet?" Lee suggested, "Park your arse in front of me on the couch. Because if we don't figure out a good solution to the problem, I know Richard won't give Minka back to you." That last bit of his speech caused Lee to flinch a little. It was uncharacteristic of him to use possessive pronouns. 

Tom did as he asked, sitting anxiously on the sofa, both legs bouncing, hands clutched tightly on his lap. Straight ahead he stared at the wall completely oblivious to his surroundings. 

There was so much going on in his mind that Tom couldn't function. He simply couldn't think. He had to deal with James detoxing off of something far more powerful than what he found in their closet, Minka running off with their cat, and now Lee was trying to analyse him. 

On top of that, Michael was telling him that the charges for kidnapping were a lot harder for him to drop then he thought. With Minka MIA his ass was pretty much going to prison unless he can convince her to come back and play nice long enough to convince the courts they loved each other. 

"You continued to show abusive behaviour after I had advised you not too, Tom," Lee told him gently. "Abuse doesn't just mean beating or raping someone. You cannot keep a human being isolated, you cannot keep a human beings ID and deny them a life outside of the house. Minka is a young, vibrant, inquisitive young woman. She needs to have a life outside of you and James." 

What Lee said made sense but he was forgetting one thing; Alexander. As it was Alexander was swooping around them like a fucking vulture. Waiting for the opportunity to dive down and grab hold of the rotting corpse that was his relationship with Minka. 

"I'm not doing it to keep her hidden from the world. I'm doing it because I have assholes like Alexander hiding in the shadows waiting to kill her, Lee." Tom explained dramatically, waving his arm around to make a point. 

Lee remained quiet and listened to his reasoning, storing it away in his mind palace. "I understand that I honestly do. But there's no guarantee that he'll even do anything. Perhaps he's messing with you mentally. I've been told that Alexander does that." he spoke, "Alexander doesn't want you with Minka, correct? So what if I told you that maybe he's deliberately setting you up to fail, knowing full well that Minka wouldn't react well to being kept in a gilded cage."

That actually made remarkable sense. Having an "A-ha!" moment Tom sat up straight, his eyes wide. Of course, Alexander could do something like that. He was a good judge of character and read people like a book. Alexander knew that Tom's response to that sort of danger was to basically cover the object of his protection with his body, hypothetically, shielding it from the outside world.

"Son of a bitch!" Tom replied in disbelief. 

"If you leave Alexander to believe that Minka has in fact left you, he'll go away with the assumption that the problem is gone," Lee suggested. "That means you have to leave Minka with Richard for a bit longer until Alexander leaves." 

No, no that sounded suspicious to Tom. Tom didn't know if Lee was in on whatever Richard was trying to accomplish with Minka. For all, he knew this was a large conspiracy for Richard and Lee to take Minka from him. 

Uneasy with Lee's suggestion he slumped down a little, his body language reading defensive. Lee noticed this right away and raised a single eyebrow. 

"We're married, by the way," Tom informed Lee. "Minka and I. I have the marriage certificate and everything." 

As if that really meant anything to the man. This wasn't Pakistan or some other country where marriage was taken seriously and messing with one's spouse is illegal. 

"I'm aware," Lee informed him with a light smile. "I'm gay, I have no interest in relations with Minka whatsoever. Richard, although bisexual, is committed to me and he won't be interfering with that sacred vow either. I honestly have nothing to gain with keeping Minka as your thinking I will. I only have things to loose. Logically, why would I do that? I'm trying to return her home to you and James, if," he placed a heavy enthusiasm on the word 'if' "You change how you treat her, the two of you. If you're not willing to give her the liberties of a free-willed human being I will not encourage her to go back to you. I'll help her lead a healthy, normal, life of a young woman her age."


	126. Chapter 126

*Richard's point of view*

The moment he was positive that Minka was asleep, he slowly untangled himself from under her body. Taking his phone he paused in the doorway, observing her carefully. Sighing heavily he closed the bedroom door just a crack before shuffling to the living room. 

Just as he sat down on the couch Beau popped out of the cat door attached to the back door. The house he was renting was cat-friendly allowing the feline the pleasure of coming and going as he pleased. Beau looked at him, meowed loudly and headed to the food bowl. 

Picking up his phone he dialled Lee’s number hoping that the man wasn't sleeping. It was early in the morning after all.

The phone rang twice before Lee picked it up. His voice making Richard smile broadly, sinking down on the couch. He wished that the man was beside him, Richard missed him. 

“Hey, baby,” Richard sighed into the phone. 

“Hello, my love,” Lee replied, visible relief in his voice at hearing Richard. “How are you and our sweet girl doing?” 

“She's sleeping, finally. I had to convince her to close her eyes.” Richard told Lee sadly, “Minka is finding it hard to sleep on her own.” 

“I can relate,” Lee sighed, “I miss you. Send me your address, please. I'd like to see you two.” 

Richard would do as he asked after their phone call. However, the prospect of Lee coming here brought the very real threat of Tom following. And Tom being here wasn't good.

“I don't want Tom here,” Richard told him. 

“No, of course not.” Lee agreed, “I'd be coming over once James is capable of going home. Right now he's sleeping in our spare bedroom with Tom by his side.” 

Internally Richard flinched at the thought of anyone in his personal space. Richard didn't like outsiders in his home. Only he and Lee resided there. Now that was tainted…

“I gave him a lot to think about.” Lee added, “We discussed what I perceive to be the problems. Why did you take her?” 

He paused for a moment, trying to word his answer in his head before attempting to say it out loud. 

“Ugh, well, Minka had made mention of wanting to leave and I encouraged her,” Richard explained. “She asked if I would accompany her to keep her safe, and I agreed.” 

That wasn't what Lee was expecting but it was the truth. He waited for what felt like forever until Lee made a sound indicating that he hadn't hung up. 

“Umm-hmm,” Lee answered disappointed, “That...wasn't exactly...what I thought. But I'm sure you have your...reasons.” 

He could feel the tension between them and it caused Richard's stomach to twist. Of course, he had other reasons as well. The explanation that he just gave Lee made it sound like he didn't have any valid excuse for his actions.

“You know I don't like the way they treated her. I saw the opportunity to remove her from a bad situation, and I did it.” Richard explained in detail, “I've been faithful,” he fibbed, “And I miss you.” 

“That's what I thought,” Lee spoke, Richard could see the faint smile on his face through the phone. “And I know your faithful. I have no doubts about that. Just...don’t push her too far away. It’s alright to show some affection and comfort her. You know what's appropriate and what's not.”

“Ya,” Richard replied with hesitation, eyeing Beau carefully as he sniffed around in the living room. 

Truth be told, even though Minka had eased up on the sexual advances Richard was still feeling that pull. He found excuses to touch her, embrace her, be around her. 

Lee didn't know that he had kissed her breasts in the water, grabbed her bare ass, squeezed it, playfully fell between her clothed legs while he smiled, growled and kissed her mouth before pulling away. None of that was appropriate for a committed man to do. 

The longer he was around Minka the more casual he became about what they were doing. It was almost as if it were second nature. Unless Richard stopped to think about it, hard, it was easy to forget that he had Lee back home and Minka was, in fact, a 'married’ woman.

Minka, bless her heart, fed off him. She copied what he showed and naturally Minks returned it. Her sexual attraction to him, not exactly a secret and vice versa. 

“I can sense by that hesitant response you may be treading in dangerous territory, yes?” Lee asked him seriously. A firm but steady voice. 

“Well, some things can be misconstrued.” Richard brushed off, narrowing his eyes as he watched Beau stand up on his back legs, front paws on the second shelf. Covering the phone with his hand he softly yelled at Beau to get down.

“You didn't have intercourse with her, have you?” 

“What? No! No of course not!” He reassured his now nervous lover. “Nothing like that nothing what would be considered sexual. I mean, I've kissed her briefly but that's about it.” 

“Ummm-hmm,” Lee responded flatly, not impressed to hear any of this. “But you want too, correct?” 

That was a trap question. A baited sentence of words. Richard didn't know if he should lie or answer it truthfully. The hot water was rising and right now it was mid calf. Richard just knew that Lee was glaring heavily at the wall in their bedroom. 

“I'm a man,” Richard laughed nervously, “She's a beautiful young woman. There would be something wrong with me if she didn't stir the pot. But that doesn't mean I will. I have self-control.” 

A long awkward silence filled the line between them as Lee pondered his response. It was a dick answer and Richard didn't blame him if he took offence to it. He was basically not denying that he was horny for another person to his long time partner. Richard felt awful but it was the truth. If nothing else at least he can say he's not lying. 

“I don't know what to say about that.” Lee finally answered. His voice indicating that he was in disbelief. “Thank you for being honest?” Lee added, making it sound like more of a question than an affirmation. 

“I'm not going to make love to her.” Richard asserted, “I can't, she's not ours. She’s still technically with Tom and James. It's not appropriate, it's morally wrong. I love you too much to hurt you like that.” 

“That's correct,” Lee replied. “I really don't want you to have...relations...with her, Richard. I can tolerate you sleeping in the same bed. I can understand if you hug or kiss her cheek. But nothing further.”

Whether Richard strayed or not was his choice, not Lee's. Despite never actually going to do so, telling him not too and giving him rules was offensive. Richard was a grown man, not a child. He had the right to be a cheating bastard if he chose to be. 

Richard was about to argue but Minka’s outline in the doorway caused him to keep his mouth shut. Leaving this argument for another day he politely ended the conversation with Lee. 

She was nude, a wayward blanket wrapped around her body. A small hand clutched the blanket together. Smiling at her he stood, towering over the small female. 

“Come on sweetheart, back to bed.” Richard smiled, guiding her gingerly with his hand on her upper arm. 

“Is Lee mad at me?” Minka yawned, voice sleepy as her eyes drooped. She shuffled to the bed and sort of collapsed onto it causing Beau, who was laying down, to murp. 

“No, he's irritated at me though,” Richard downplayed, helping her detangle from the blanket and get back under the covers. "He wishes he was more involved.” 

“Oh,” she yawned once more, rolling into her stomach and facing away from him. 

Turning off the side table lamp he cast darkness in the room. Naturally, he moved onto his side facing Minka, hooking an arm across her lower back and cuddling in close. He felt her inch back a bit until Richard was partially laying on top of her, pinning her to the mattress with his body. A single leg weaved its way between hers and they were officially interlocked. 

“Go to sleep, Squeakers.” Richard cooed, “I've got you, your safe in my hands. I promise you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! We are amongst a heat-wave that is kinda like Adam Sandlers movie career, it started off OK but the longer it goes - the more you wish it would just STOP. Not to fret, I have a hoard of about 10 chapters I wrote while under the not so blazing heat of 2am. Also, how does everyone feel about Sebastian Stan? I'm working on a 3 chapter one-shot with him. I find him curiously attractive in an average Joe kinda way.


	127. Chapter 127

Minka giggled and inched closer to Richard. She resembled a snake as she slithered on her tummy. A blanket laid out in the back yard under a large tree where they just enjoyed the good weather and each other's company. 

She had on a pair of cotton shorts with her bikini top while Richard sported his swimming shorts. Awkwardly he widened his legs allowing Minks to crawl between them, her face near his clothed groin. She used one elbow to prop herself up and look at him with the other arm was draped over his thigh. 

“How old are you?” Minka inquired, admiring his toned torso. 

Richard was buff but he wasn't overly done. You could tell that he worked out and where each individual muscle lay under his skin. A thin smattering of dark hair covered his chest and tummy, thickening slightly at his treasure line. Minka fought back the urge to run her hands through it. 

“38,” Richard smiled, “And Lee is 36,” 

He reached down and stroked the bridge of her nose with two fingers, smiling down at her. Minka just looked up and admired the man. All she needed was a happy fat toddler next to them and her life would be complete. 

“Is it true that you met Lee in a psychiatric unit?” Minka asked curiously, u sure if that was appropriate or not. 

“Yes,” Richard smirked, nodding his head. 

His honesty was staggering and it blew her away every time. 

“I had just moved from the UK and because of my military background, my police department wanted me to go for an assessment to make sure I was mentally sound for the job,” Richard explained further. “I could have been suffering from undiagnosed PTSD. Lee was the head doc and he assessed me.”

That made a hell of a lot more sense then what James was saying. Being around Richard one on one like this made her realise that he wasn't nearly as nuts as everyone else.

“If I tell you something can you keep it a secret?” Minka questioned cautiously. 

“Of course, Squeakers.” Richard assured, “You know you can tell me anything and I'll keep it safe.” 

She believed him. Carefully Minka pressed her lips on the inside of his thigh as Richard ran his fingers through her hair, smiling down at her. Minka didn't think it was overly sexual but rather than a gesture of endearment. 

“Michael’s ugh...well, he's kissed me a few times,” Minka told him shakily. 

“That doesn't surprise me. You're quite kissable.” Richard answered, completely indifferent.

“I don't understand him. He acts like he wants to do the exact same thing you are, take me away, but he's not doing anything.” 

“Michael doesn't have any balls when it comes down to actual action.” Richard informed him, “He doesn't like to actually get involved even if the notion is there to do so. Lee and I are the best people to be looking out for you anyways.”

“No one knows that he's kissed or said those things,” Minka spoke, 

“I appreciate you telling me. Although it's not a big deal. Your still a good person. It's a pity Michael isn't capable of manning up and taking action.” He replied, brushing some hair out of her face and behind her ear. 

With her arm starting to hurt Minka rolled onto her back with her head laying in his groin, mindful not to crush his manhood. Somewhere off in the garden Beau roamed around like a lion. 

“I don't feel the need to have sex with you anymore,” Minka nervously stated, fidgeting with her fingers. “I mean, I'm still attracted to you, but I don't feel like I need to.” 

“That's good. You don't need to use your beautiful body to keep people in your life.” Richard told her seriously, “People should be with you because they want too, not because they'll get something out of it.”

Minka yawned and relaxed, her hands on either side of Richard’s thighs. His own hands held his body up so he was lounging behind her comfortably. 

“I'm not crushing your manhood, am I?” Minka inquired with a cheeky smile, pulling out random blades of grass. 

“Nah, he's hanging out on the opposite side of where your head is resting.” 

“He hangs to the left, huh?” Minka pushed. 

“Normally, unless I'm hard. Then he's usually in the middle.” Richard informed her with a lusty half smirk. 

Minka raised her head up to look at him. She hadn't seen him naked but of course, she's thought about it. Any woman would. 

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, making air kisses as he gave an expression that said he knew exactly what she was thinking. 

“Oh?” Minka replied with a coo, “And Lee?”

Richard flushed a little before clearing his throat. “Umm...straight up, strong and proud.” 

She couldn't actually picture him to be the same as James in that regards. Minka didn't even know why she cared about a gay man's penis. Minka cared about Richard's penis. 

“And yours doesn't?” Minka asked him, pressing for more juicy details. 

“Nah, he's too fat. I'd pass out from lack of blood, love.” He smiled. “He just kinda slouched half mast in the middle of my groin, twitching and jumping.” 

Minka found herself moaning at the description he painted. She even licked her lips and turned her head a little and tried to burn a hole in the black fabric of his shorts. 

Richard adjusted his legs and looked off to the side at Beau who was trying to catch butterflies. Boldly she rolled onto her stomach again, her elbows once more supporting her weight. Minka was aroused and she found her quim throbbing but Richard's lack of attention made her hesitant to push it forward. 

“I seriously don't think the elderly neighbours next door would like to come out and see you blowing me,” Richard told her, clearing his throat and bringing his hand down to his groin, rearranging himself before her. 

“You'd let me?” Minka questioned, wondering if this was a test or not. “But you have Lee,” 

“I know,” Richard answered, looking at her with a straight face. “Lee said he didn't want me too. He never said I can’t.” 

As far as Minka was concerned she was single right now. This was her on a break from this relationship but Richard was still with someone unless that changed and he never told her. 

“I don't want him to hate me,” Minka informed him seriously. “And even though I would, willingly, I don't...I've never been in this situation before. With Tom, I honestly had no prior knowledge of James. But I know you're with Lee.” 

“I know,” Richard sympathised, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. “I've never been in this situation either. I've never been around anyone I liked enough to even consider it.” 

“I hear that a lot,” she frowned, sitting up properly between his legs and distancing herself from his hidden manhood. “And I don't know why,” 

“It's because of your beautiful and full of magmatism.” Richard explained to her lovingly, “Your pure soul that's easy to be around. Very nurturing and loving.” 

Out of all he said the only thing Minka picked up on was 'beautiful’ everyone kept throwing that word around and she didn’t think they knew what it meant if they were using it on her. Logically they had to find her somewhat attractive or they wouldn't bother. These men could go anywhere and find someone at the snap of their fingers. Women, or men, prettier than her even! 

“I'm not that pretty,” Minka told him, averting her eyes. “And I'm kinda fat…” 

“Bullshit!” Richard dismissed, sitting up straight and folding his legs delicately in front of him. “Your very attractive and you're not fat,” he added, “You don't have to be a small size or weight to be attractive. Different people prefer different things. Believe it or not, I'm not attractive to some people. My nose is too big or I look too pissed off and unapproachable. I, find you very attractive physically and personality wise. I wouldn't change one thing on your body. Not a freckle, stretch mark, scar or wayward bump.”

Richard was so sincere she felt her heart melt. Softening her eyes she sighed, “Marry me?” Minka asked lovingly, 

“Not until you're divorced,” Richard smiled, showing his teeth a bit. 

“I'll hold you to that!” Minks played back, 

“I hope you do!” he told her, standing up. “Now, let's get that cat of yours before he gives the little critters living in this garden all heart attacks. Beau, leave that squirrel alone!” Richard called in a serious dad tone of voice. 

As she stood Minka decided that despite the homicidal tendencies, Richard would be an amazing father. He and Lee would be amazing fathers. Too bad she didn't have that option of being the mother.


	128. Chapter 128

“I'm conflicted,” Minka confessed to Richard, 

It was 2 am and Minka couldn't sleep. Her tossing and turning had woken Richard who promptly switched on the bedside lamp. The blanket had slid down to her around her waist exposing her bare breasts. She went to cover them only to have Richard stop her. 

Right now he was massaging them gently with his fingertips in the least sexual way possible. The action calmed and relaxed her rather than aroused her. 

“I have a lot of well invested with Tom, and James,” she added at the end hesitantly, “I still love him. I just don't like being a prisoner.”

“I expect you to love him,” Richard replied, “And I know the pros outweighed the cons somewhat, but, the cons are pretty serious, Squeakers. This is something you have to work through ultimately on your own. I can offer you advice and guidance, as well as Lee, but it's your choice to make.”

“If I leave, I have nothing and no one. I can't rely on Michael because no matter what that paycheck he's getting from Tom outweighs me. And you have Lee. I can't encroach in your lives more than I already am.” Minka explained. “I definitely can't go back to my parents because they're awful and won't take me back anyways.”

Richard took a moment before replying, his hand cupping her left breast protectively. “You have me, and Lee. Lee already doesn't really like James or Tom and I'm not hurting for money that badly. I'd give up financial ties to Tom in a heartbeat if it meant keeping you safe and happy.” 

“I honestly don't think Lee would be impressed to walk in and see you massaging my breasts let alone sleeping in your bed.” Minka spoke, “I'd be that awkward person in the guest room while you and Lee have each other.” 

“Love, if I could possibly convince Lee to willingly have a romantic dynamic like you have with James and Tom, I would. But I can't because unlike James, to the best of my knowledge - Lee is completely gay.” Richard informed her, massaging her breasts once more. “Which is kinda ironic because if you had a penis he'd probably be open to it depending on the circumstances.” 

“I don't know. Honestly, I wish it was just me and you.” Minka sighed, unease twisting in her stomach. 

Beau lay stretched out to his full length at the end of their bed. With the sudden heat wave, his furry coat was weighing him down a bit. He turned his head and meowed at them before laying it back down between his paws. 

“Under different circumstances, I'd gladly be with you like that. Although, I'd be a bit hesitant at first because I'd have no idea what you'd want with a rough mutt like myself.” Richard sighed. “But fate is strange and unfortunately we have partners that we’re both loyal towards. Unless something drastic happens which I sincerely hope it won't, we can't.”

“I agree,” 

As much as Minks didn't really like James or Tom right now, she still loved them and didn't want any major harm to come to them. Just like Lee. Sure, he was literally standing in the way of her being with Richard, but, that didn't mean she wanted him dead or missing. Minka knew how much that would crush Richard. 

“Life's not fair!” Minka pouted, rolling on her side to face him. 

Richard welcomed her into his arms. Her bare chest and body pressing up against his. The only thing stopping this from being truly intimate was his boxer-briefs.

“We'll figure something out,” he promised, tucking her head under his chin. “I'm going to try and speak with him again. Maybe now he's calmed down enough to listen to reason.” 

It was becoming more and more apparent that Minka wasn't going to get what she thought she truly wanted, which was Richard. So settling for second best was what she had to do. Which pained her to refer to it as that. She loved Tom and James as best she could given the circumstances. 

Minka wanted Richard but she couldn't just walk away from Tom or James. No matter how healthy it probably was to do so. She was fearful of how it would affect both of them, especially James. There was a teether wrapped around her ankle only letting her go so far. Right now, in Richard's arms, she had reached the maximum length of that teether and it was about to send her careening back to her boys.

“I guess I have to go back to Tom and James?” Minka murmured. 

“You don't have to do anything you don't want to do.” Richard replied, “If Tom and James get their act together and make a commitment to change, I think you should go back.” 

“You don't want me?” Minka asked, crestfallen as she looked up at him.

“I can't have you,” Richard spoke, his own voice cracking a bit. “I love you but we belong to other people. I can't be with you right now, Minks.” 

“Like Romeo and Juliet?” Minka asked 

“But with no suicide,” Richard chuckled. “No murder, no suicide, nothing bad. If it's meant to be it'll work out in the end. If you decide to go back home I won't leave you, I'll always be around or in the background. I won't be chased off.” he added with a kiss to her lips. 

“You wouldn't kill for me?” Minka questioned curiously. 

Richard hesitated for a moment before rolling into his back, pulling Minka onto his body so she straddled his hips. Resting her body against his. 

With his arms around her body safely he raised his legs up to cradle her better. “I would without hesitation if there was a serious threat to your life. But I won't kill just so we can be together. I'm your protector, not a predator. Tom and James may have some askew way of thinking but they're not bad enough for me to physically remove from the world.” 

Minka smiled softly. That's exactly what she wanted to hear. Kissing his chest lightly and got comfortable. “That's what I wanted to hear.” 

Richard remained quiet never responding to her. She could tell that he was deep in thought, reflecting on the past week's events. 

“Ok, off now. Before my manhood gets other ideas,” Richard announced, helping her off of him gently. 

“Can't we make love just once? I won't tell if you don't!” Minka whined, pressing her front into his side. She could visibly see the outline of Richard's member and it was obvious that he was starting to get erect. 

“No, we can't!” Richard whined back playfully. “You'll feel awful afterwards because I know you still love Tom and James. It's not within your nature to a cheat than not care about it emotionally. And I love Lee. He was cheated on before. I can't do that to him again. If it was just me and you, believe me...you’d be walking with a limp by the time I'm done with you.”

“Ok,” Minka smiled, rolling onto her side away from him, waiting for him to spoon up behind her. 

She wasn't going to push the man any further on the topic. It was probably best to not make love anyways. Richard was right. Minka would feel extremely guilty afterwards. 

“Go to sleep. We’ll call Tom tomorrow and see if he's still being a shit-head.” Richard yawned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me in my final form:
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/waknrkemd/)  
>    
> 


	129. Chapter 129

*Tom's point of view* 

“Get her back!” James hissed, “Right now!” 

Tom gave his sickened lover a look filled with disparity and anxiety. If it was as simple as “getting her back” he'd have gotten her by now. 

“I'm working on it!” Tom eased through gritted teeth, sitting down beside James on the bed cross-legged. “Minka's stubborn! She has demands!” 

“Then give her whatever she wanted!” James snapped, grabbing the blankets so tightly that his knuckles were white. “I refuse to lose one of the best things that have happened to me, besides you, because you're a stubborn asshole!” 

Funny, Tom already knew that this would fall upon him solely and it would be his job to get her back.tom wasn't the only 'culprit’ here. James was just as capable as he was, if not more! 

“Minka wants more freedom, to either get her full driver's license or go back to school,” Tom informed him. 

In reality, it wasn't the worst thing someone could demand. But to Tom who was used to holding onto her tightly, you may as well be asking the world. 

“Whatever, just get her back before Richard decides to keep her,” James grumbled. 

“I'm working on it!” Tom informed him. 

“I'd go myself to get her but I can barely move 5 feet before running to the toilet.” James proclaimed, grabbing his aching side as another muscle spasm attacked him. “Where is she anyways?” 

“Somewhere near the coast. Richard won't give me the exact address and Minka is ignoring my question altogether.” 

“That's nice, I hope she doesn't get sunburnt.” James casually stated, stretching out properly. 

Tom gave him a disgusted look, settling his back against the head and shaking his head I disbelief. 

“What?! It's better than her being here watching me shit and puke myself into oblivion!” James told him bluntly. “I don't want her seeing me detox off drugs thank you very much I look like a fucking junkie!” 

“You're crass never ceases to amaze me,” Tom scoffed.

“Well it's true,” James replied, “I don't like her running off with Richard either but at least she's not here, underfoot, watching me be sick. You and Lee are too preoccupied with me, I mean, Jesus Christ, we’re not even home. We’re in Lee's guestroom!” 

“I guess your right. I just want her home.” Tom yawned softly, resting his head against James’s shoulder. 

James wasn't as sick as before but he still wasn't well. The constant vomiting and diarrhea were lessened but still present answered the muscle cramps and spasms. His skin was pale and fly at times and Tom stopped counting how many times he's washed sheets because James had sweat through them. 

“You'll be alright, my love,” Tom told him sincerely. “Soon Minka will be back beside us and we’ll be in our own home.” 

“A get terminated, didn't I?” James asked in regards to his job.

“No, you resigned due to medical issues. This doesn't affect your ability to obtain work at a later time.” Tom corrected, “I had Michael go over your contract and find a loophole that covers your ass. But we probably can't do that again. So it's an incentive to not do this again. Because being under the influence of an opioid while performing medical procedures is illegal and it can get your license taken away.” 

“I know,” James replied, shameful for his actions. “I'm working on it, ok? I need to get physically better. My grip strength has diminished to nothing, my legs shake when I try to walk…” 

Tom grabbed hold of his hand, drawing it to his lips as he kissed the shaking extremity. His once sturdy Scottish warrior was reduced to a lowly peasant which meant Tom had to be strong for the both of them. 

Before James was never this sick. It alarmed him greatly to see him progressing get worse after not having the drugs for a few days. At one point he was in the shower with James, holding him as he wretched what seemed like some alien substance. 

Truthfully, they should be in the hospital but they couldn't do that. James would be reported and his license would come into question. Normally Tom would have thought this was James’s own fault and he deserved it. But this was James, not someone else. And in his eyes James was sick, it wasn't his fault. 

“Do to need Lee to hook you back up to the IV?” Tom asked curiously, overlooking James.

Because Lee and James were both doctors their ideas for how to execute treatment often clashed. Lee wanted to do it one way while James opposed it. Tom, having no actual medical degree was stuck in the middle playing mediator. 

Although James had seen people in the process of coming down off drugs, Lee was an expert in the actual process. A lot of his psychiatric patients were self-medicating with drugs and alcohol. Which, technically, is what James was clearly doing. 

“Yea, I'm a bit faint.” James agreed, allowing Tom to get up and summon Lee. 

Lee must have known what was needed of him because he shuffled into the room wearing his pyjamas and right to the IV stand. James offered his arm that housed the IV port submissively and allowed Lee to do his job and connect him to the saline solution. 

“When was the last time he vomited or went to the washroom?” Lee asked Tom, fiddling with the IV machine. 

“He hasn't vomited in several hours and he used the restroom about an hour ago,” Tom informed him. 

“I just pee'd,” James added, rubbing his stomach as the muscles twisted a little.

“Well, at least your kidneys are still working.” Lee answered dryly, “I'll bring you a meal replacement shake, you have to start consuming actual substances orally and not rely on the IV. The sooner you can hold down actual food the better.” 

“I want chocolate!” James called out.   
As soon as we left the room James curled up into a defensive ball next to Tom, his hand touching Tom's side. “I wish Minka was here with us. I miss her.” 

“I know, love.” Tom sympathised, resting his hand over James’s. “Soon,” 

Lee came back with the nutritional substitute, a straw sticking out of the top. Shakily James took it from him, bringing the straw to his lips and taking a small amount. They watched with careful eyes as he took another sip and brought the can down. Lee had in his hand a bucket if He's couldn't hold it down. Despite being given medication that helped reduce symptoms, it wasn't a magic cure-all. Which scared the shit out of Tom. If it was this bad on the drugs it would probably kill James without them. 

“I want Minka back. Your husband has played house with our wife long enough,” James declared, bringing the straw to his lips. “Could you try and talk some sense into him?”

“You know I won't encouraged her to go back to a bad situation. You four have to sit down and hash out an actual change of action plan before anyone's going anywhere.” Lee informed them.softly. “Because what you have now isn't working.” 

There was only so many times a man could be told that he was a bad husband and partner before said man lost it. Tom was very close losing it. He never saw himself as this bad person that Richard and Minka we're making him out to be. Tom saw himself as simply overprotective and with his brother gunning for Minka as well as God knows who, he felt it was reasonable. 

James was indifferent and willing to do anything at this point to get her back. An unhealthy trait he wasn't aware the man possessed. One should not back down from a battle the moment they reach the war front. 

“I want Minka back,” James spoke, punctuating every word with a hiss. His eyes narrowed and he glared at Lee. “Just do it! Bring them here for the discussion. God knows I can't move from this bed!”


	130. Chapter 130

“Look, he's not going to grab you and toss you into his car. We’re meeting at a restaurant, in public, I'll be sitting next to you.” Richard explained, kneeling down in front of her while holding both hands. 

Richard had been trying to convince her for the last 15 minutes to go and meet with Tom. She was unexpectedly scared of the man which was odd seeing that before they left Minka wasn't frightened of him at all. In the back of her mind, she knew you wouldn't hurt her... physically. But his words can cut through you like a knife. 

“This is an important step for you guys getting back together.” Richard urged.

Wrinkling her nose a bit she made a grumbling noise. “Fine,” 

“Well, don't be too excited.” Richard chuckled, 

“I don't want to be with him I want to be with you!” Minka announced loudly, stomping her foot down for added effect. 

“You can't be with me, baby, we’ve talked about this before.” Richard pleaded with pain in his eyes. “I have an established partner. I can't just abandon him in favour of you. True love doesn't work that way, sweets.” 

Minka knew that she should drop the subject altogether but she was stubborn. After being with Richard alone for a period of time he had shown her how a man was supposed to treat a woman. Before Minka was sure that Tom and James were alright, they could be better, but now she realised that they were actually pretty shit at relationships unless it was with one another. But they again, you couldn't exactly say Tom and James had a stellar, healthy, relationship either. 

She was jealous of Lee and jealous that he got to be happy with Richard. Morally, if you dug down past the surface, Richard wasn't such a good guy considering his occupation and homicidal tendencies but he still managed to separate that from his relationship with Lee. 

"Come on, you'll be ok. If nothing else you get to have a good meal and chocolate cake for dessert if you want." Richard told her. 

"I don't like chocolate cake," Minka smiled weakly,

She found it unbelievably hard to stay mad at Richard. 

"Well, whatever you fancy off the dessert menu," he corrected, "Come on, get dressed." 

Grudgingly she pushed herself to get up off the bed and shuffle over to her suitcase, flipping the top open and pulling out a dress. 

"Make sure that you lock the cat door before we leave so that Beau stays inside the house." Richard reminded her. "I don't want him tracking us down to the restaurant. And you know he would,"

Minks only nodded her head, her own apprehensions for this evening making it a little hard to speak. Once she was dressed Minka allowed Richard privacy to change while simultaneously locking the cat door preventing Beau from escaping the house. Beau was watching her from the kitchen doorway, meowing lowly. 

He knew that she was upset and because of that the cat followed her every move. Beau was the type of animal that would curl up next to you if you were sick, sad or injured. 

"I know buddy but cats can't go into restaurants," she informed the feline softly, crouching down and petting his head a few times. 

"She'll be alright Beau," Richard announced, coming to stand behind them. "I'll be watching over her. Come on Minks, let's go," he added, offering his hand for her to take. 

By the time they reached the car Minka was a wreck. She sat in the passenger seat with the same amount of anxiety as the day she left. Kneading her bare knees with white knuckles she tried to alleviate some of her stress. 

Richard reached across the console and pried her hands off her knees, frowning at the potential bruises she caused herself. 

"At this point, Tom is so desperate to actually get you back I'm sure he's not stupid enough to do anything to fuck it up." Richard informed her, "James is pretty upset with him for having driven you away." he added, "From what Lee has been telling me, James is more clear headed without the drugs in his system. Which clearly isn't going in Tom's favour." 

"Will James be there?" Minka asked curiously,

"No, it's my understanding that James is still physically weak and easily exhausted." 

She felt bad for him and she wished that he would be here with Tom despite the stress it would add. Minka felt awful for not being there when he was going through all that. 

"I have valid reasons for leaving." Minka reminded herself out loud. They were stopped at a red light and Richard turned to look at her with concern on his face. "I'm not a bad person for wanting a break."

"Honestly? You put up with a hell of a lot more than most women would for little to no reward. If it wasn't so sad it would be commendable." Richard answered,

"This is going to throw an awkward wrench into our relationship, isn't it?" Minka asked him with a heavy sigh, "This isn't exactly something that you forget."

"Exactly," Richard agreed seriously, "This isn't something that you forget. And hopefully Tom and James will realise that you left once, you'll do it again. So they have to be fucking decent to you." 

Minka didn't think that Tom could just change his spots like that and if he did it would be highly suspicious. It wouldn't be him changing to make things better, it would be him adapting to a new situation as best he could like the chameleon that he was. Deep down Tom would still be the same man it would just be hidden, festering.

James might actually change, Minka didn't know. She didn't know how much of James was actually James and how much was the drugs. The prospect of meeting a completely different man was terrifying because what happens if he's actually worse than the drug addicted one?

Her thoughts had consumed her so deeply that Minka hadn't even realised that they arrived at the oceanfront restaurant until Richard shook her lightly. Her head was tilted back against the headrest and she dreaded acknowledging that Tom was actually parked in the same parking lot as them. 

"You'll be fine. We're in public and I have a gun on me anyways. Not that I think Tom will actually do something but better be safe than sorry." Richard announced, reaching over her and opening the glove box. 

The same black gun he had used to kill that man at their old house was grabbed and tucked into the waistband of his jeans, his T-shirt hiding it from view. Minka found herself a little wide-eyed at the thought that they had a loaded weapon in the car without her knowledge. What else did Richard have without her knowing?

"Breathe, Mink's, ya?" Richard spoke gently, his hand cupping her cheek. "Remember, at the end of the day Tom is all hot air. He doesn't have the balls to physically do anything. That's why he hired me to be the muscle. And the muscle is protecting you." 

"I'll be ok," she agreed with a forced smile on her face, "I'm just out of sorts." 

As soon as Richard thought she was alright he walked with her hand in hand to the front of the restaurant. This was it. This was whether she went back into the dark abyss with Tom or stayed in the light with Richard.


	131. Chapter 131

They said that the devil would be tempting and hard to deny and Minka was finding that statement rather agreeable. Granted if Tom was the devil, which he very well could be. 

Instead of her breathing dramatically increasing like she assumed it would, Minka found herself breathing rather slowly. At one point she wasn't even sure if air was getting into her lungs. 

Richard had decided that instead of sitting beside her or Tom he'd sit at the end between the two of them to remain neutral. That was all fine and dandy except Minka was left facing Tom alone. 

Tom just sat there stiffly, his hands folded in front of him as his blue eyes scanned her from head to toe and back again. She wished that he'd say something, anything, instead, he just sat there and stared at her. Even their waiter was feeling the tension every time he came by to check on them. 

Finally, Richard cleared his throat and brought his glass of water up to his mouth, taking a sip. This must have snapped Tom back to reality because he relaxed a bit in front of her and rested against the chair's back. 

"You look...healthy," Tom commented finally, his eyes settling on her breasts briefly,

"Yes! Minka's lost about 5lbs," Richard beamed with pride. 

Tom snapped his gaze to Richard, narrowing his eyes a little. "Minka didn't need to lose any weight," he replied dryly. 

"Yes, I do." Minka argued, a rarity, "When I sit my stomach pooches over." 

"I like it when your stomach 'pooches' over," Tom defended, "I don't like skinny women and neither does James." 

This was going swimmingly. They were about ten minutes into the meeting and they were already arguing over her weight. Something that no one but herself really had a right to argue over. At one point, believe it or not, Minka was fairly trim. Laziness and life caught up with her and she gained a good 20lbs, well, 15lbs now because Richard helped her lose 5lbs with exercise and diet. 

"Even if I do lose weight I'll still be curvy. You know my stature is like a football player!" Minka argued back. 

Richard who was silent and watching their little 'lovers spat' decided that this was time to pipe up and voice his opinion, "A football player is a bit much. I mean, you're no shrinking violet but that's a good thing. It means your strong." 

"Exactly," Tom agreed, "Do you honestly think the skinny beanpole women of our great ancestors survived the harsh winters? No." 

Why, why were they having this discussion in the middle of a restaurant?! People were actually looking at them and trying to figure out if what she was saying is valid. Awkwardly they tilted their heads and moved their bodies in order to physically look at her. 

Pinching the bridge of her noise she closed her eyes and leant into the table in a defensive manner. She really wished that Richard would allow her to drink alcohol to calm her nerves but he refused to let her. Instead, she had to suffer from drinking lemon water or diet soda. Both of which didn't quite have that bite which took the edge off. 

"Right, well, let's order shall we?" Richard spoke trying to keep the peace.

She raised her head and gave Richard a 'seriously?!' look before scoffing and flipping to the section that boasted salads. 

"Besides the weight loss, how are you doing darling?" Tom asked, his voice more composed than before.

"Tired, confused," Minka told him honestly. 

"Are you sleeping?" Tom asked with concern, 

Off to the side, Richard pretended to be reading the menu but he was really watching her and making sure that her stress level hadn't reached critical mass. 

"Off and on," Minka replied, "I mean, I'm sleeping for about 4 hours then waking up, then falling back to sleep." 

Tom's eyes darted to Richard before asking "Are you sleeping by yourself?" 

Minka sighed, knowing that this would start another round of arguments. "No," Minka told him truthfully, "But we're both fully clothed and he stays on his side of the bed." she lied unashamedly.

"I see," Tom spoke, his voice definitely indicating that he wasn't happy about this. 

"Well, you're still sleeping with James. So you can't really point fingers, can you?" Minka defended. 

Defending herself and sticking up for herself was throwing Tom off. Usually, she was complacent and didn't want to provoke anyone, but with Richard, she was able to find her voice. 

"You've certainly become...opinionated," Tom gritted, trying to digest the fact that she wasn't the same Minka as before. 

"I think it's good, to be honest. We don't normally find women so...strong willed and elegant at the same time." Richard added, placing the menu down. "If you and James are able to voice your opinions then Minks should have the same courtesy."

Tom grunted, placing his own menu down on the table leaving Minka still holding hers. "I'm just not used to her being so mouthy with me." Tom explained "She's like this with Alexander and sometimes James. But never with me." 

The waiter came back to take their orders breaking up the tension for now. Richard and Tom placed their orders leaving her last. 

"I'll take the grilled chicken caesar salad," she ordered. 

She knew by the look on Tom's face he wasn't happy with her salad. If the circumstances were different he would have ordered something else for her but he couldn't.

"So, when are you coming home, Minka?" Tom asked her seriously, picking up his long island iced tea and taking a slow deliberate sip. 

"That depends," Minka replied in the same tone of voice, picking up her ice water and mimicking his sassy actions. "I have demands," 

"What she means is, she has a few things that need to be changed," Richard corrected right away after he had seen the look Tom gave Minka. 

"I'm aware," Tom grumbled, "We've decided that it would be in our best interest to relent, to a certain degree." 

To a certain degree or not, that was far too easy. No, Minka knew that there was a catch. Tom nor James never agreed to anything so easily unless it benefitted them. Her coming back to them wasn't that great of a benefit in her eyes. She exchanged a look with Richard except his facial response was one of encouraging where she had uncertainty. 

"I'll teach you to drive," Tom announced as their plates were set before them. "And I'll make the arrangements for all the tests and even purchase a car for you when you've fully licensed." 

This surprised her. Having wheels under her meant that she was able to possibly roam way further than home. And unless Tom places a tracking device on the car he won't necessarily know where she's gone. 

"But," he added firmly, "This means you'll be doing your share of the driving, which means on occasion picking up either me or James if it's not feasible to drive ourselves." 

"Fine!" Minka blurted out loudly causing another round of looks in her direction. 

Richard nodded his head curtly, agreeing to what Tom was saying. As the official mediator between them whatever Tom proposed he had a say in it. Minka didn't mind although it was a form of controlling the situation. 

"If you want a job, James will need an assistant," Tom spoke, placing a bit of his steak on her plate lovingly knowing full well that she loved beef. "Which means you'll need to go to school." 

"Two birds with one stone," Richard chimed in,

"I was hoping for an art degree," Minka spoke, 

"I'm not paying for something useless." Tom corrected, "If you want to home in on your art skills I'll take you to an art supply store and you can practice at home. With a medical assistances degree, you can make a career and your own money." 

Obviously with having her career choice being dismissed like that had caused her to flush with anger. Scowling at Tom she placed a piece of chicken in her mouth. Richard knew that art was a serious subject that she secretly harboured so he automatically knew that Minka was upset with Tom's remarks. 

"I'm very passionate about art..." Minka mumbled bitterly to no one in particular.

"I understand that. But not a lot of people are hiring artists." Tom explained, "If you're going to spend the time and money on higher education - then I want the rewards to be fruitful. Medical assistants make decent money and they're in high demand. You're starting salary would be 40k a year. That's 40k in your pocket."

"You'd be good as a medical assistant or a nurse," Richard commented, 

"Either one," Tom agreed, "Pick, James needs both. Nursing takes a bit longer though but it's a higher pay," 

Well, at least it was a step in the right direction. Even though it certainly wasn't what she initially pictured herself doing as a career. But then again, Minka couldn't afford to get that kind of degree on her own. She only had a high school education and made minimum wage. With Tom at least she could better herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Florence And The Machine's - What Kind of Man , is pretty much the theme song for this story.


	132. Chapter 132

“I love you, alright?” Tom asked as he grabbed hold of her hand. “I love you so much I can't describe it. Sometimes I do things because I think it's best but it's not.”

Richard was sitting on a bench along the boardwalk while she and Tom walked along the sandy beach. They had sat down just out of reach of the ocean's calm rolling tides. 

“I never admit that I'm wrong or that I love something out loud, you know this Minks. I'm being sincere here.” Tom added, interlacing his fingers with hers. “I know you won't come back overnight but I want you to know that I and James love and miss you.” 

That was a lot of “I’s” in one statement and it made her internally suspicious as to whether Tom was saying those things because he meant it or because it suited his ego. 

Minka had romanticised her relationship with Richard so much that her mind was set on a completely different outcome, regardless of what the situation dictated. What she was feeling is comparable to becoming wealthy than poor again. You can live poor but deep down you really really want that wealthy lifestyle back because it's better. And you begin to resent being poor once more despite already being so. 

To anyone else in the world, who didn't know Tom or James firsthand, she hit the lotto. They'd be more than happy to take her place and she was being stupid and ungrateful. 

What Minka wanted, she couldn't have. And in a way she was angry at Richard for agreeing to this little adventure and showing her how a man is supposed to treat a woman. If he left well enough alone Minka would still be naive and ignorant, but happy, with her two partners. Instead, he has her craving his affection, something he can't actually give, and loathing the two people that could give her affection. 

And yet, despite all this Minka still loved Tom. She loved him enough to feel guilty about saying “No, go away” Minka was fearful that she'd break his heart. 

This is the part where she really wished that Lee was here to make sense of it all. There were so many conflicting emotions swirling around in her head that Minka could make heads or tails from it. 

“Are you alright, lady bug?” Tom asked with concern. “You seem...off,” 

“Huh?” She replied half dazed, looking at him.

For whatever reason Tom looked over his shoulder and back to where Richard sat before drawing her into his lap. Automatic she rested her head against his chest. The familiarity of his body wash and general smell calmed her to a degree. 

“I did the mean what I said on the phone. I was upset, confused and scared.” Tom confessed sincerely, placing his arms on her body. “If anyone could actually draw you away from me and James it would be Richard. You running off with him was one of my worst nightmares come to light. I've never had a lover leave me mainly because I've never cared enough for anyone to be given the opportunity.”

“James never left?” Minka asked curiously, looking up at him. 

“No,” Tom replied gently, “James won't leave because he's too emotionally attached to me. He's on a completely different level than you. Unlike him, you're independent and can be alone without much consequence. James needs to be around someone all the time.” 

"I love you, but you frustrate me," Minka confessed, playing with her hands nervously. 

"I hear that a lot," Tom chuckled lightly. 

"I don't like being talked down on or treated like a child." she stated seriously, "We make love, I've given you blow jobs for fuck sakes. If I'm capable of doing that then you can't talk to me like I'm your child." Tom didn't speak, he just listened. Every once in a while he'd kiss the side of her forehead or stroke her bare thigh with the back of his hand. "I'm actually very smart and capable of handling a lot more than you think. It's keeping everything away from me - then have it come crashing down at once, that I can't handle."

"I agree," Tom spoke with a bit of a grudge in his voice. 

There wasn't very much room for argument because Minka had Tom by the balls right now. Her grip wasn't as strong as it probably should be but he could definitely feel the tug. 

"Other than that, what's bothering you?" Tom asked her finally. "We figured out the freedom part and the schooling, and you know neither I nor James has hurt you physically, so what else is bothering you?"

Minka felt that was more of a snide dismissal than an actual question. She didn't even know if she wanted to answer that question. Minka didn't feel that Tom would take her serious or not. His body language as it was was stiff and defensive. No doubt it wasn't easy to hear that you're not as great as you thought you were. Especially when your brain chemistry won't allow it. 

As she fake stretched and adjusted her head so that Minka could see what Richard was doing, Minka saw that a thin statuesque blonde was standing in front of him. She was obviously flirting with him and judging by the wide smile on his face as Richard responded, he liked it. 

Once more Jealousy flared up and she fought off the urge to scramble up off Tom and run over there, grabbing the blonde by the hair and yanking her away. But she couldn't do that, because it was illegal, apparently. And with Michael nowhere in sight, Minka didn't necessarily want to get arrested. 

"I know about that cell phone Michael had given you," Tom told her casually, drawing her attention back to him. "I found it while I was tidying up a bit." 

He didn't seem to be entirely shocked to make the discovery and his voice was unreadable. That didn't mean Minka wasn't on edge with learning this. 

"Michael got engaged," Tom told her dryly. 

Ah, suddenly the realisation as to why Michael hadn't been around made a lot of sense. Minks felt a little more than betrayed seeing how many lines he had fed her. At first, Michael seemed to be the most promising man in her life but now it was apparent that Richard was still the gold medal winner. 

"Keep Michael away from me," Minka told Tom seriously. 

"I'll keep whoever you wish away from you," Tom answered, kissing her forehead and bundling her up even closer. "Knowing Michael I'm sure he promised you the moon and back. I can only imagine how upset you are with the circumstances." 

Minka was more than a little upset. She felt disgustingly betrayed. Especially since he was kissing her for fuck sakes! Once more, Minka felt cheap and easy. His "Fiance" probably didn't even know that he was smooth talking her behind her back. 

What in gods name was Michael trying to accomplish anyways? It wasn't as if he could hide her in his closet while his significant other went about her business. But then again, Minka could be overthinking this whole thing. Michael might not have had any intentions on honouring anything he had said to her. Like Richard had said, he has no balls.


	133. Chapter 133

"Why didn't you tell me Michael was engaged?!" Minka spat in an accusatory manner. 

Minka turned her whole body in the seat and faced Richard. She had a sour look on her face as she waited for an answer from the Englishman. Richard, for the most part, looked stunned. 

"What," he answered slowly, confusion setting in his voice and face. "I...Michael isn't engaged!" 

"Tom told me that Michael was engaged," Minka defended. 

"Michael isn't engaged! I spoke to him last week and he made no mention of it." Richard told her seriously, a ticked off look on his face. "Honestly, Minka. Out of all the men you're surrounded by, Michael has the biggest hard-on for you. He's not engaged. He's not even dating."

She continued to glare at Richard as he drove them back to their temporary house. Minka was having a hard time digesting what he was saying and her default face was 'bitch' Regardless. Richard had been around Minka long enough that he was immune to her bitch face. 

"He's not engaged because he's not dating," Richard spoke, "He's not dating because I'm fairly certain that man is actually in love with you. Like, head over heels in love. Love at first sight. So before you grab your pitchfork and go running after him, think about it. Why wouldn't Tom lie to you in regards to that?" 

"Why would he lie to me?!" Minka repeated dumbly. 

"Why does Tom do anything? Because it'll be in his favour to do so." Richard informed her. "Tom has been deliberately keeping Michael away from you because if Michael takes you, he's fucked. In a big way. Legally. I thought you knew this?"

"I don't know anything!" Minka exasperated, "You know this! I just thought Michael was avoiding me! You said yourself he didn't have the fucking balls to 'save' me, what was I supposed to think?! Now I'm being told something completely different!"

It was clear by his tense stature that Richard wasn't used to being yelled at. And instead of yelling right back at her, which in hindsight, would be a little terrifying to Minka, he kept his mouth shut and concentrated on breathing. 

Having calmed down significantly Richard was able to speak to her in his normal soft tone of voice. "Michael doesn't have the gonads for some things. Will he physically leave with you like I had? No. Would he keep you in his home and look after you if I put you there? Yes. Everything Michael does is calculated so that he can cover his ass legally. He's a lawyer, that's what lawyers do." 

To Minka, it sounded that Michael was on Richard's pre-approved list of people to be around he just wasn't leaping at the opportunity to have him around. Taking a page from Richard's book she leant forward, resting her head on her forearms as she breathed in and out slowly. Inside Minka could feel her rage gauge going down. 

With Richard using one hand to rub the small of her back in a comforting manner, it was easier for her to reach 'harmless' mode once more. 

"I don't believe a fucking word out of Tom's mouth. He was too agreeable, he's never that passive, ever!" Minka spoke in a rushed fashion, correcting herself and feeling the slight head rush that came with it. 

"And you don't have too. That's your right not to take anything anyone says at face value." Richard agreed, "If you think what he's saying is a lie, perhaps it is. You'd know for sure because you know him on an intimate level. I know him on a personal level for many years, and it's my personal opinion that he's not entirely sincere with what was disgusted over dinner." Richard offered, grabbing her hand. 

Minka loved that he wasn't disputing her inner feelings or thoughts. Richard either agreed with her or tried to help explain why she was feeling that way. Tom would say the complete opposite.

"I'm so confused right now, and frustrated," Minka admitted, grabbing the side of her head, eyes wide. "I should just become a nun and swear off men altogether. They're nothing but trouble."

"You just need to find a good one." Richard chimed in with a smile. 

"I did, he's with another man," Minka argued gently.

"Oh I'm not that good," Richard chuckled, "If you were my daughter I'd want you to be with something completely law abiding. A normally 9-5 job with a good family background." 

How in the hell was she supposed to find someone like that? Everyone she knew was either 'bad' or connected to some form of crime. In order to get what Richard wanted for her, that meant going outside her bubble and attempting to be social with actual people. Something that Minka was awkward with. She wasn't exactly sociable on the best of days and with her dry sarcasm she wasn't easy to get along with either. 

"I should just go back with Tom and James, get it over with. I'm never going to escape the fucking rabbit hole." Minka sighed heavily. 

"I wouldn't be so willing to rush to that conclusion," Richard told her sadly, "It's a lot to think about, I agree, but you shouldn't just throw in the towel. There's no deadline in which you have to make your choice. I won't allow anyone to rush you into a definite answer." he promised, bringing her hand up to his mouth, kissing her knuckles, "Let's get some nice red wine, we can soak in the hot tub out back for a bit and have a nice peaceful evening. I'm sure that Beau is missing you terribly. 

This was the first time Richard had volunteered to get anything with alcohol in it. He must have realised that Minka was very stressed and tense. 

Richard pulled into a 24/7 liquor store and parked the car. He waited for a moment, staring straight ahead. "You know, if I had a choice I'd make it so that Tom drove right past you," he admitted to her with such sincerity Minka almost cried. "You don't deserve to be placed in this situation and if I could do more if I wasn't, in fact, a criminal myself, I would. But I'm doing the very best that I can with limited resources." 

"I know you are," Minka spoke weakly, leaning towards him under the premise of maybe giving him a kiss. 

Much to her surprise Richard actually leant into her, his hand cupping the side of her face as he drew her to him. Lips pressed together and he gave her the most passionate laced kiss that only rivalled Michael's. 

"I was any good for you, I'd be with you. But deep down I know I'm not. So, if you'd like, I'll help you find someone that's bloody decent. That won't get you killed or heartbroken." Richard declared. "Come now," he added, kissing her once more. "Let's get that wine and go home." 

She was stunned, absolutely stunned. But in a good way. Her lips tingled, her body was one fire and the urge to crawl into Richard's lap and take advantage of that stiffening manhood visible in his pants was great. But she reframed. Instead, Minka nodded her head and silently agreed to get the wine and go 'home'

Curious thoughts plaguing her mind as to who Richard thought was decent and if he'd actually find someone. Did she even want someone? It was easier to just settle for Tom and James. Or James if nothing else. Separated they may be different. They wouldn't be feeding the same monster.


	134. Chapter 134

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mild smut towards the end*

Adolescent giggling escaped her lips as she sipped on the expensive port wine that Richard had bought them. Her lightheaded state found it amusing that her legs kept floating up from the buoyancy of the water.

Richard grinned at her, looking around their surroundings before quickly removing his briefs and hopping into the hot tub, naked as a jaybird just like her. His jovial entrance had caused the water to wave and sent Minka floating sideways a little. 

"Can't have the little old ladies next door to see my British Jewels, can we?" Richard smiled, grabbing hold of his glass of wine. 

"No, we can't!" Minka giggled, toasting her wine glass for him. 

The people they rented the house from has these pretty outdoor lights strung up above the hot tube and around their deck area. A nice light illuminated the area without being too bright. It would be romantic if the situation were different. Instead, Minka was drunk, naked and sitting next to a very sexy man she couldn't touch. The modern day tragedy. 

Taking a sip of her wine she placed it on the small table beside her and sunk down lower into the water, her head resting on the outer rim. Minka closed her eyes and tried to figure out how to navigate through the shit-pile that was her life. 

"Do you think James is a bad person, I mean, as a whole?" Minka asked Richard, her eyes still closed as her body floated up to the surface.

"If he was by himself and never met Tom? Ya, in general, I suppose. He'd still be nuts but at least he'd be manageable nuts." Richard replied with a lopsided smile. "Not a crazy 'I'm gonna kill you' nuts, more like a neurotic, obsessive, corky nuts."

"Do you think I'll be OK with just James?" 

"James will never leave Tom. They're a unit," Richard was quick to inform her. 

"Would you be mad at me if I went back to Tom?" she asked him sincerely.

"I won't be mad," Richard told her, turning his body to see her better. His eyes scanned over the front of her nude body as she floated peacefully before him. 

Up until now, she had been naked beside him but it was under the covers and in the dark. It wasn't out in the open like this. Hell, a quick glimpse of Richards bare bum and his manhood was the first time she's ever seen him naked. Minka, however, was so lost in thought she couldn't take advantage of it. 

Minka asked him softly, her voice almost defeated, "Do you ever think about ending it all? Sometimes I honestly don't think it's worth it anymore. I'm stuck in a situation that I couldn't even claw my way out of if I had the strength to do so."

She felt Richard draw her over to him, settling her body in front of his. Arms embraced her from behind and she found herself more stable in the water. It was more like a safety hug then a normal show of affection. 

"Life won't get better if you kill yourself," Richard told her lovingly, kissing the side of her neck. His lips lingered on her skin until he moved his head to rest on her shoulder. "It'll only end. You don't want it to end, too many people will miss you." 

"Why does it have to be me though?" Minka asked him, searching herself for answers. 

"I don't know, luck of the draw," Richard murmured, 

"Should I be with Michael?" 

"I don't want you to be with Michael. He deals with bad men all the time. He makes money under the table by doing illegal favours for people like me or Tom." Richard answered. "I want you to be with someone good, Minka. Someone that won't end up either dead or in jail." 

"That doesn't leave me with many options right now." Minka sobbed, reaching out for her wine. She took a shaky sip and leant back further against Richard's strong body. Turning her head a little she met his mouth, kissing him slowly. 

Richard's eyes were glazed a little from the wine, himself lightheaded from the expensive import. 

"That's because you're a good girl," Richard murmured against her lips. "You don't belong in our world. If James was a single unit I can see you with him. Or maybe even Lee if he wasn't gay and with me. But I ain't no good," 

Minka turned in his arms, straddling his waist with her legs. She could feel his manhood pressed against her stomach. Arms looped around his neck. 

"But I keep falling for the men that aren't any good for me," she playfully murmured into his lips. 

Richard grinned and placed his hands under her bare bum, squeezing her bum-cheeks and raising her up a little. Minka's breasts submerged from the water, the heated liquid making her nipples perky. 

He growled seductively at her, lowering his head a little and capturing a nipple in his mouth, tugging lightly. A rush of pleasure ran down her spine and pooled in her quim. Minks moaned loudly, arching her back and tilting her head back. Richard moved to the other breast, cupping the one he was now neglecting. 

"It's the British charm," Richard purred into the base of her throat, avoiding her breasts all together. 

Minka knew that they were both several wine glasses deep, a little more than tipsy and the sexual tension between them was at an all time high. All she had to do was raise herself up a little and sink down on the hard penis between them. Minka looked down, it was tempting but she knew Richard wouldn't forgive her in the morning no matter how pleasurable it was the night before. 

"Come here love," he cooed, arms around her back as he closed the small gap of space that she gave them. 

His manhood pressed hard against her stomach and his, lips along her neck up to her jaw, seducing her like a pro. 

"I don't think I'll be able to stop," Minka warned him wearily. 

"What if I don't want to stop?" Richard replied sincerely, nipping her chin with his teeth, hands grabbing her bum once more. "I'm a man, I can only dodge temptation for so long, love."

"I don't know," Minka moaned, "I care too much for Lee to hurt him like this."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Richard offered, pressing her even closer to him. 

Minka could feel his hard member between her pussy lips. Normally it would arouse her further but right now it made her uncomfortable. Minka was uncomfortable because she knew that Richard wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for the wine.

She didn't want to leave him hard and horny. Minka wasn't a cock tease. Kissing the side of his jaw she reached between them and grabbed hold of his manhood. Richard hissed, tilting his head back and groaning a little. His eyes closed and he relaxed as she moved her hand skillfully up and down his length. 

"Fuck," he muttered, leaning back a little more. "Yes, just like that. A bit hard love!" 

"Like this?" she asked seductively, cocking her head to the side as Minka applied more pressure to her movements. 

"Just like that!" Richard praised, "It's been way too long since I felt a feminine hand on my cock!"

Minka looked down between them, marvelling at how her hand fit around his shaft. Richard wasn't lying, he was fat. He was watching himself, raising his hips up to improve the view. 

"If I wasn't taken I'd have you bent over the side of the hot tub," Richard warned her seductively. "I'm gonna cum, speed up a bit, nice and tight!"

She did as instructed and sure enough, Richard came. Thick white ropes of cum tainted the water between them as he gasped and panted before her. Minks could feel his member throbbing as he came. She marvelled at the amount of seed he could produce. It made her even more aroused and satisfied to think of what it would feel like inside her or even across her chest. 

Once Richard regained the ability to speak he grinned, "Right, let's get you taken care of. Come to daddy, ya?" his accent was heavier, husky from lust and want. 

Shyly she blushed and grinned a little, scooting closer. This certainly wasn't how she intended this night to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions on who a 'crime free, good guy' for Minka could be? Someone less than the age of 30 or could pass as a dude in his mid-late 20s. He doesn't have to be British (lol)


	135. Chapter 135

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut smut smutty smut-smut. NSFW*
> 
> Pairing: Richard/Minka

For the second time in her life, Minka found herself naked, wet and spread out on a table next to a hot tube. 

Richard had lifted her out of the water effortlessly and placed her flat against a table, her legs dangling a little over the edge and into the water. Masculine hands smoothed their way up her outer thighs and to her hips, grabbing hold of the flesh before continuing up to her breasts. 

She raised her head a little to see Richard knelt between her legs using the hot tube seating as raised leverage. He growled with a seductive smile and winked at her before lowering his head and kissing her stomach. Hands cupped her breasts, massaging the globes as his mouth travelled the width of her hips, lips sucking and teeth nipping at the skin over her hip bones. 

As she lowered her head back onto the table Richard's hands moved back between her thighs, parting them slightly. Minka could hear the water move a little as he moved back a bit, lips falling to the top of her mound. Wide open mouthed kisses trailed down her mound, over her slightly parted lips and to the insides of her thighs. 

Richard made sure to never stop holding her as his lips and tongue inched closer to her aching core. Feeling that her breasts were neglected Minka grabbed hold of them, massaging and tweaking her own nipples as Richard got into place for his oral assault. 

"You smell heavenly," he purred, nipping at her smooth pussy lip playfully. "It's been way too long since I've eaten pussy. I forgot how delicious it can be." 

"Yes, please!" Minka urged. 

They were both past the point of reality or even logical thinking. Wine and lust had clouded their minds and sexual instinct was taking over. Right now all Minka wanted was Richard's talented mouth on her quim. In the morning she'll feel bad about it. 

To further encourage him Minka raised her legs, resting her heels on the edge of the hot tube while spreading them wider. Richard growled lustfully, fingers gripping the inside of her thighs as he enthusiastically licked her from to back as deeply as possible. 

Minka cried out in pleasure for him as she grabbed her breasts once more, raising her bum up off the table a little. Richard took that as a sign of encouragement and stroked his tongue over her quim once more, the tip coming to her swollen clit, flicking and teasing. 

With the amount of oral skill the man held you'd never know he was with another man for the last 10 years. 

"You're fucking drenched, love, I love it!" Richard purred, deliberately moving his mouth down to her opening and licking the inside of her silken walls. 

Richard pulled back long enough to insert a single finger, watching her as he gauged her reaction. Minka moaned, rotating her hips against his hand as a bid for more. Obviously, Tom hadn't told him but she was very inclined to this type of sexual play. 

"Ya, that's nice?" Richard asked her sincerely, his accent deepened with lust as he watched his finger disappear inside her body. 

Licking her lips she breathed out heavily "Yes!"

One finger turned into two with a third on her clit. In one smooth movement, he managed to finger fuck her as well as rubbing her clit. Minka pushed back against his hand on her own free will while crying out. Obscene moans, groans and pants left her lips. She was definitely more vocal than she usually was. 

"Tom never said you were this vocal," Richard commented, pride evident in his voice. "I must be doing something better than he had." 

Ignoring the fact that Richard just admitted Tom had told him details about their love life she shuttered, pressing herself down harder on his fingers. 

The loss of his finger on her clit brought a sound of protest from her semi-swollen lips, only to have it replaced with a gasp as his lips encased the swollen bud. 

"Fuck" She exclaimed loudly, shuttering.

Goosebumps covered her skin as he sucked in rhythm with his fingers moving in and out of her aching quim. Richard curled them a little and easily found her sweet spot, teasing and torturing her in the most delicious way possible. 

"Oh God, Richard, yes!" Minka encouraged, her hands gripping onto the edge of the table so tightly her knuckles were going white. 

She could feel her orgasm building in the pit of her tummy. Even Tom never made her cum exclusively through oral sex. 

"I'm so fucking hard right now it's painful," Richard told her, taking in some much-needed air. 

"Fuck me then," Minka offered, whether he took her up on it or not was all on him. 

Richard corrected his posture between her legs, his fingers still slowly moving inside her throbbing, wet pussy as he looked around. It was almost as if he were expecting Lee to burst through the door and catch them in the act. 

From where she lay Minka could see his strained erection bobbing in the water. His member was definitely flushed from blood flow, a thick vein was raised on his underside indicating to her that he was at maximum hardness. 

A sick, twisted sense of pleasure ran down her spine and pooled in her pussy as he grabbed hold of his cock and lined himself up for penetration. 

One hand was wrapped around his member while the other rested on the inside of her thigh. Minka could feel the hot stickiness of her arousal against her own skin as his hand rested there, fingers spread out possessively. 

"Are you still covered with that birth control or do I gotta cum on your tummy?" Richard asked her seriously, his face was etched with darkened lust. "Daddy isn't gonna give his baby girl a baby. Although, your belly swollen with my child is tempting." He looked like a predator standing between her legs. A predator she wouldn't mind if he ravished her. 

"I'm good!" Minka assured him truthfully, "Cum in me, Daddy!" she added with lust, moving her hips in a seductive manner. 

"Ask for it," Richard pressed with dominance, moving his hand to cup her sex, parting her swollen pussy lips and taking a good hard look at how flushed her inner most private flesh was. "Come on baby, beg for this hard, fat cock." 

"Oh, give it to me!" Minka begged, raising her leg and rubbing her foot against the side of his upper thigh. "Please, daddy, I want it!" 

Richard growled with an appeased grin on his face. He took hold of her hip roughly and guided his cock to her opening. Minka's wetness made it easy for Richard to sink into her pussy hilt deep. 

Richard had gasped so loudly as he fell between her legs. Hands slamming down roughly on the table beside her body, that Minka actually thought he had cum already. The man visibly shuttered above her, a slow building smirk as he savoured the feeling of hot, wet, pussy around his cock. 

"Fuck," he huffed out, eyes closed still. "You're so fucking tight," he hissed, chuckling a little as he adjusted his hips between her thighs. "Oh my god," 

Minka hadn't had sex with a man for a while now so she felt every single inch of Richard inside her body. Minks felt full, stuffed, but it was fulfilling full. It was comforting, familiar even. 

Bringing her hands to his cheeks Minka pulled him down for a kiss, lips pressing against his passionately as she raised her legs up and hooked them around the small of his back, adjusting herself and allowing Richard more depth for his penetration. 

"You really want me, don't you?" Richard purred into her mouth. 

"Of course I do, I love you," Minka confessed, her fingertips stroking the back of his neck lovingly. 

"I love you too," Richard confessed right back, his voice sincere and full of affection. 

Minka assumed that Richard was going to slam into her hard and fast like Tom or James normally would. Not that she minded at all. Instead, Richard lowered himself a bit and placed his arms on either side of her and carefully pulled his hips back, pushing back in at a gentle soft rhythm. It was apparent that Richard was willing to savour the rarity of female intimacy. 

"I hate to do this love but I don't think I'm going to last much longer," Richard informed her, kissing her as he increased his hip movements. 

Her hands grabbed hold of his upper arms as Minka moved her hips in time with his. Sucking on Richard's lower lip and tasting the wine residue. A reminder that they had been drinking. 

"You need to cum for me," Richard huffed into her mouth. "Cum on lover, cum for me! I wanna feel you around my member," 

"Yes!" Minka agreed, tilting her head back as his lips caressed the soft skin. 

She could feel her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach, her quim flushing warm as that coil wound up tight. Richard's fat cock head was rubbing right against her sweet spot sending Minka into a minor bliss of pleasure with every stroke. 

Minks found her breathing starting to hitch in her throat as that build of pleasure was increasing. Richard tilted his hips down, his own breathing becoming heavy. Judging by his erratic movements he too was going to cum soon. 

Before she even had the chance to snake her hand between their bodies and find her clit for that last little bit of a push, Minka found herself cumming. It was unexpected, her quim muscles tightening around his cock, throbbing and clutching. 

Her back arched up off the table, nipples perking from the hit of adrenalin that cascaded over her body. Richard ducked his head down, sloppily catching a nipple in his mouth, sucking and pulling lightly. 

Richard gasped into her breast as he fell on top of her, hips slamming down hard against her as he deposited his seed inside her still throbbing pussy. Minka could feel him spill rope after rope of thick cum into her sex, coating her walls and splashing against her cervix. 

Sweat slicked skin pressed against her body as Richard struggled to compose himself. She hugged him, her arms enveloping the man, her nose nuzzling into the side of his neck affectionately. Since his manhood was still partially inside her body Minka raised her legs higher and kept her legs around his waist. 

"Are you ok?" Richard asked, his voice gruff. 

"I'm fine," Minka smiled, stroking the spot between his shoulders. There was a satisfied, sleepy look on her face as she pressed her lips against his chest, the taste of his salt-slicked skin making her moan. 

"Come on, it's getting late," Richard informed her, slowly detangling himself from her. "Let's get you inside where I can explore this gorgeous body even more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a hell of a lot longer then it usually does for me to write smut. Mainly because I debated back and forth several times if I really wanted to write/post it. I'd write a few paragraphs, delete it, start it over again...and so on and so forth. I'm still not entirely sure if I should have wrote this. But the characters decided to go this route. 
> 
> Also: 
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/wj9bb8jrp/)   
> 


	136. Chapter 136

"Lee's going to hate me," Minka stated softly, shame littered in her voice. 

Richard laid out beside her, still nude from their lovemaking. In his hand was a damn wash cloth. He kissed her belly once before carefully pulling her sticky lips apart. Richard set about cleaning her off with care, erasing all evidence of his infidelity. 

"Open your legs a little wider," Richard spoke, ignoring her previous statement. 

She did as he asked and felt the rough material on the inside of her thighs and down towards her bum. Richard made sure that she was not only injury free but clean and tidy. Once Minka was up to his standards, Richard kissed her soft tummy once more and moved up the bed till he was beside her properly. Haphazardly Richard tossed the rag over them where it landed on the floor with a thumb. 

"Stop worrying about it," Richard stated, grabbing the TV remote and flipping the flatscreen on as if nothing had happened at all. 

Even Beau knew that something occurred between them because he came into the bedroom, staring at the both of them while the very tip of his long fluffy tail twitched. 

It was an odd sight to see Richard lounging beside her butt-naked, his manhood now flaccid and resting between his legs. Above his shaft, she noticed a neatly groomed thatch of dark hair. 

"Lee isn't going to be mad because he gave me permission to do this, more or less," Richard informed her. 

Someone could drop a fucking bomb outside the house and Minka wouldn't be able to hear it, she was so stunned. Up until now, Richard hadn't lied to her, yet, she couldn't actually see a man that was fairly sound mentally giving permission for his partner to have sex with another person. 

Minka either didn't know Lee as well as she thought she did or Richard was lying. Either way, Minka didn't know what to make of a statement like that. 

"I mean, he's not entirely thrilled but he did say I could if it made our relationship better," he explained further. "To get rid of the sexual tension." 

Oh, that's just great! Minka felt used after hearing Richard attempt to explain why Lee had allowed him to do this. 

"Except that plan backfired because it didn't do anything to cut the sexual tension. In fact, I want you even more than I had before." he explained to her, turning her head, "Which is a problem because twice really is infidelity." 

"Tom's going to go postal," Minka stated, staring ahead at the TV. A shiver of fear actually ran down her spine, causing her body to shiver and goosebumps to prickle along her skin. 

Richard was aware of her reaction and drew her into his arms, his heated flesh causing her skin to go smooth once more. 

"You're not with him right now. You're a single woman that can do as you please." Richard spoke gently, kissing the side of her head. 

"Do you honestly think Tom gives a fuck about that?!" Minka snapped under her breath. "I'm seriously fearful of what he'll do." 

"He won't do anything because if he tries I'll place him on the ground," Richard stated seriously. "Tom will be pissed, any man that has his level of possessive and jealousy issues would be. But he's going to have to get over it because you don't belong to him."

That little to calm her nerves. It was easy to do "The dirty deed" when you were drunk on wine and lust, but as the reality of what she did come crashing down on her, Minka was slowly realising that maybe they shouldn't have done that after all. 

Sitting up straight in the bed she grabbed her head and bent forward, cradling it against her knees. All Richard did was rub the small of her back as she rocked back and forth in a panic. 

"I'm a whore," Minka stated bluntly,

"Stop it!" Richard chastised her, "You are not. How many times do I have to tell you, squeakers, you're not together right now. Your single." 

"Richard, I'm terrified of what he'll do if he finds out, regardless of whether I'm single!" Minka confessed,

"Then we won't tell him." Richard suggested, "He's never going to know unless either I or you tell him and I know Lee won't tell him because Lee hates Tom. I won't be telling Tom due to the fact that it's none of his business." 

This conversation wasn't going in the direction that she thought it should. And the one person that Minka could think to call was Lee. Obviously, she couldn't call him and ask for advice, now could she? 

How the hell can Richard remain cool as a cucumber while she was freaking out internally and externally?! When she ungracefully got off the bed and began to pace back and forth while trying to find a solution to correct this supposed "Wrong" he just leant back against the headboard and watched her casually. At one point Richard had both arms folded behind his head. 

"I never knew the hold Tom had on you was this strong." Richard finally stated, his voice indicated genuine worry for her. "Have you ever heard of something called Stockholm Syndrome?" he asked, sitting up straight. 

Minka stopped her pacing long enough to acknowledge him with a confused look on her face. She had actually heard of it before but Minka failed to see how it related to her. Tom never actually kidnapped her or held her hostage. At least not under the definition you'd think the term would be coined for. 

"I don't think that relates to me, really," Minka stated in denial. 

"Oh, I think it does. From the very beginning, Tom had a powerful psychological hold on you. The circumstances were criminal, technically he abducted you. It would be normal for you to develop abnormal loyalty to the man."

"But I love him," Minka argued bluntly, staring at Richard with wide eyes. 

Richard gave her a sympathetic look, standing to come towards her. He placed his arms around her nude body and drew her into his embrace. Minka found herself collapsing against his strong body. 

"I don't doubt you do to a certain degree," Richard acknowledged. "I'm not a shrink I only know I've been taught through my police training and the special ops. This is more of Lee's territory."

"Lee's going to think I'm a whore." Minka murmured, her eyes glazed over. 

"I swear to God on Lee's life that he gave me permission to partake in our lovemaking," Richard repeated once more. "I had a long conversation while you were asleep the other night. Lee knows how I feel about you, nothing is a secret. I called him because I didn't know what to do. We have a healthy relationship, surprisingly enough."

Minks felt her knees go weak causing Richard to catch her before she hit the ground. Carefully he placed her down onto the floor, falling to his knees beside her. 

"I'm a whore," she repeated, "Tom is going to kill me. I cheated on my lover." 

A look of grave concern washed over Richard's face as he offered her his embrace. Minka felt tears start to form in her eyes as she struggled to fight through her emotions. Minka didn't understand why she felt so awful when Tom treated her so badly. 

Sleeping with Richard made her realise that there was a tightly weaved emotional bond between her and Tom. The realisation that she couldn't pull away from him was disturbing. Any inkling of doing so sent her into a panic that made Minka want to go running back to Tom. Her safety net with all the holes in it. 

"Ok sweetheart, you need Lee." Richard told her softly, "Come now, I'll call him. He can help you better than I can."


	137. Chapter 137

*Tom's point of view*

Hands stuffed into his pocket he looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes, picking up his pace. Behind him, weaving through the seas of people, Alexander gracefully dodged them in his pursuit in catching up with Tom. 

"What the hell do you want?" Tom hissed, looking over to his side with narrowed eyes.

Alexander matched his pace, long-legged stride for stride. "Charming," he replied, "I heard through the grapevine that there's trouble in paradise." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tom lied, stopping to wait for the crossing signal. 

It figured that the one time Tom left Lee's apartment for some fresh air that Alexander would track him down. 

"Please, I know she's not in there with you and your lover-boy," Alex stated, raising an eyebrow. 

"Again, what the fuck do you want?" Tom snapped under his breath, anxious to get this unsolicited meeting over with. 

"I need to know that that...creatine won't be coming back."

Tom felt his muscles go tense with Alexander referring to Minka as such. Swallowing his anger he placed his hands on his hips and tipped his head back. Tom heard the crossing signal make a loud obnoxious sound over the street traffic. 

"No, she won't be coming back." Tom lied. 

"Why don't I believe you?" Alexander purred, 

"Why do you even care? Minka is the most harmless creature in the world. You know as well as I do that there haven't been any further retaliation from Christopher's family." Tom sneered. 

"Regardless," Alexander coolly replied, "Father still wants her gone." 

"Fuck him," Tom declared boldly. "Minka isn't going anywhere and if you attempt to do something I'll personally pay Sabrine a visit. I've never hurt a woman with my bare hands but I'll make an exception. An eye for an eye isn't that right, Alex?" 

He felt himself being yanked roughly off to the side and into a side ally. Tom's head slammed hard against the side of a building as Alexander's hand wrapped around his throat. Tom nervously laughed in Alexanders face as his brother's face twisted in anger. It appears that he had struck a sore spot. 

"You stay the fuck away from Sabrine!" Alexander hissed, his face so close to Tom's that he could feel Alex's spit hit him. 

His hand tightened around his neck causing Tom to reach up and dig his fingertips into Alexander's pressure point. His brother released him without indicating that Tom had hurt him. 

"Stay the fuck away from Minka!" Tom raised his hand, pointing a finger at him. "This is no longer a one-sided street, Alexander! You can't barge into my life, threaten my lover and then expect me to sit and fucking spin! Minka may not be up to your standards but at least Dad knows about her."

Alexander went to strike him with his hand. Tom blocked the hit, grabbing hold of his wrist and keeping it suspended above their heads. 

"You have no right to bully me in regards to my Minks," Tom added seriously, his eyes darkening significantly. "Not when you have Sabrine tucked away in daddies vacation cabin! Sabrine is no different than Minks, you fucking hypocrite! How fast do you think a pregnant woman can run? Alexander? I'm sure not as fast as me." 

In reality, Tom had nothing against the child or Sabrine. Regardless of whether it was Alexander's that was his future niece of nephew. Tom just knew that Sabrine and the baby were a sore spot for Alexander and if he needed to make his point, that was it. He couldn't bring himself to harm an innocent woman or an infant regardless of the situation and deep down he knew that even Alexander considered pregnant women and babies off limits.

"You come anywhere near Sabrine and my child and I'll personally make sure you and your whore never breed," Alexander growled darkly, 

"Stay away from Minka!" Tom warned, ignoring his brother's threat. 

The brother's parted away from each other, staring one another down. Neither one bothered to move an inch waiting for the other to leave first. 

"Leave!" Tom warned his brother, offering him a means to walk away.

Alexander shoved him hard before leaving the mouth of the alley. He was able to stop himself before his body hit the side of the building once more, his injured wrist still healing from surgery many months ago screamed out in pain. A searing, throbbing, burning pain rushed down his wrist and settled into his fingers. 

Holding his hand he massaged between the fingers while integrating back into the population. A few walking bypassers looked at him oddly as he stumbled out of a side alley. No doubt assuming he was drunk and maybe just took a piss. 

Tom knew that Alexander was lurking around still. He could taste it in the back of his throat, his stomach twisted. The idea of Alex stalking him to find the location of James was worrisome. 

In the crime world, if you couldn't get the main target they went after the next best thing, which would be James in this case. James was the subject of Alexander's harassment before and the man didn't do so well because of it. 

Despite not being Lee's greatest fan, Tom didn't want Alexander to interfere with he man's life. He had done so much for him and James. Without Lee's help, James would still be on the drugs or had died during the detox process. Lee was breaking a lot of rules and placed his own license in jeopardy. 

Stopping he turned slowly only to see Alexander escorting a visibly pregnant young woman into the back of a car. He used loving, tender, care. This must be Sabrine. In his hand was a bag of baby clothes from some upscale boutique. The fact that Alexander left his pregnant lover to shop while he went out and physically assaulted and threatened his brother, blew his mind. That was reckless, even by Alex's standards. 

As soon as the door was closed Alex stood there, guarding it with his hands on his hips. Dark blue eyes pierced Tom's as they once more locked into a staring competition. 

'Bloody goof!' Tom muttered out loud. Tom made a motion with his hand indicating that Alexander should get into the car and leave. Of course, he wasn't going to budge until Tom went on his merry way. At least he knew now why Alex was down here. Lee and James were safe. That didn't mean Alexander wouldn't come back down here with the sole intention of looking for him or James. 

Deciding to be the "better man" Tom blew the man off and turned, he saw a cafe and decided to grab Lee and James a coffee. Tom never liked to come back to the apartment empty handed. So far during his treks for fresh air, he's come back with Thai food, flowers and of course coffee. All of which Lee and James appreciated. The flowers were still in a vase on Lee's coffee table. The lilac smelt lovely. Tom made a mental note to buy a lilac bush for their home. 

Coffee's and a sandwich for James, in hand, Tom opened the apartment door in time to see Lee put on a sweater. He stood there and watched as the man hurried to get ready to leave. 

"I have to go," Lee told him calmly, his face reading something completely different. "I need you to watch James until I get back."

"Where are you going?" Tom asked him with concern. 

"Honestly? I think Minka is having a bit of a break down again." Lee informed him, raising his hand to silence Tom before he had time to protest his staying here. "I'm going to deal with her, I'll keep you informed." 

"I brought you a coffee," Tom offered dumbly.

Lee took the hot cup of caffeine "Thank you, I'll need it." he replied grimly. 

Usually, Tom would pitch a fit and demand that he go with Lee but he knew that James couldn't be here on his own. The man was too weak and vulnerable. Well, vulnerable was a bit much. But he definitely couldn't be here on his own. Nodding his head he held the door open for the man and locked it once he was gone. 

Tom hated having his lovers in separate places because he couldn't physically be in two places at once. Every instinct he had in his body, some he thought were even dead or buried so deeply they couldn't be reached, screamed for him to go to Minka and calm her down. Tom could do it better than Lee could. But he couldn't. Because he had James to look after as well. Tom was being tugged in two different directions and no matter which way he went there was still a twang of guilt felt in his gut. 

Acknowledging that he couldn't do anything about Minka right now he decided to focus his attention on the person he could look after, James.


	138. Chapter 138

*Richard/Lee's point of view*

"Where is she?" Lee asked Richard, trying to mask his slight panic. 

When Richard had called him he could hear Minka in the background crying hysterically while declaring how much of a bad person she was. Lee tried to tell Richard that it would be a bad idea to proceed but he didn't believe him. Now he had to deal with a person that simply wasn't emotionally capable of "cheating" on her lover. 

"In the closet," Richard answered dryly, "She won't come out." He laughed a little at his statement. Lee wasn't amused. 

He gave his partner a 'get serious' look while making his way to what he presumed to be the master suit closet. Just like old habits, Minka was sitting in the corner of the closet, a blanket wrapped around her as she stared straight ahead. 

In the closet doorway, Richard stopped, watching them both warily. Lee ignored him as he knelt down in front of her. A sad look on his face. He felt bad for her feeling this way. 

"Minks," Lee pressing, reaching out for her. 

"You hate me, don't you?" Minka spoke in a breaking whisper. 

"No, I don't hate you," Lee told her truthfully. "Richard was telling you the truth when he said I gave him permission to do that."

Minka raised her head up enough to see Richard leaning against the closet door frame, his arms crossed over his chest loosely and an expressionless look on his face. 

"No one hates you, you're not a bad person," Lee assured her, carefully picking her up and cradling her in his lap. 

Placing his arms on her body he silently shooed Richard out of the space. Richard left in a huff and closed the door behind them leaving the two in complete darkness. 

As soon as they were alone Minka turned in his arms and began to cry softly into his chest. Lee loosened out his arms enough for her to get comfortable. The blanket that was once covering her covered the both of them and Lee settled in for a very long evening in the closet. 

Carefully Lee kissed the side of her head, lingering his lips as he rocked her back and forth slightly. Minka eventually stopped crying and just placed her head on his chest as she began to sniffle.

Lee tucked her head into the crook of his neck and rubbed her back with his hand. "There's nothing wrong with what you did. You're a single young woman."

"But, Richard is your partner..." Minka replied warily,

He stiffened under her and pressed her harder against him. Acid bubbled up in his stomach as a hint of jealousy flashed through him at the reminder that Richard is in fact still his partner. 

"Yes, he is," Lee agreed, pressing his lips against her forehead once more. "And he always will be. When you love someone enough, you agree to certain...things, to keep them happy." 

"But you're not mad?" 

"Mad? No. I'm a bit disappointed that Richard actually followed through with it, even though I had given him permission to do so." Lee told her truthfully. "But what's done is done and I don't want to dwell on it. How are you doing though? Richard tells me that you're very upset with yourself?"

After spending some time with Minka before now, Lee knew that she would be battling with her moral conscious. That combined with what Lee suspected was an unhealthy amount of emotional attachment with Tom and James, would mean she was fighting a war in her head right now. 

"I want Tom," she confessed, startling him a little. "Richard doesn't think I should go back to him or James. He thinks I should be alone." 

"I didn't say that!" Richard called out from somewhere outside the closet. "I said I think you should be with something fucking normal without a criminal rap sheet the length of their arm." 

Lee pinched the bridge of his nose as he mentally scoffed at Richard's immaturity. He was trying to conduct a private therapy session with Minka and that didn't require comments from the peanut gallery. How was she supposed to open up to him when she knew that Richard was eavesdropping?

"Richard, very mature!" Lee scolded loudly. "And I agree, although, after having carefully observing both James and Tom I have concluded on my own that they do in fact love you very much, and they miss you." 

That didn't mean Lee thought the relationship wasn't any less abusive in terms of emotional manipulation and deliberately depriving a person of their basic human rights. That just meant he knew the feelings between the three were genuine. At least on the bottom tier. Minka, who was the pyramids point, was a whole different ball game. Lee was trying to determine if she felt genuine love for Tom and James or if it was something else. 

Minka was so young and placed in a difficult situation. It wouldn't be entirely shocking to learn that she had developed some for of emotional coping mechanism. Stockholm Syndrome was being tossed around a lot by Richard and although Lee didn't think it was that deep he couldn't determine that in one day. 

"I don't know how I feel. I have this pull urging me back to them but it's mixed with guilt and obligation." Minka confessed, her voice visibly lower than before as a way to prevent Richard from hearing what she was saying. 

"Guilt and obligation?" Lee pressed further, his own voice dropping to a softer tone. 

"I don't want to hurt Tom or James. Especially Tom. I know it was hard for him to open up the way he had. I don't want to stomp on his heart." Minka answered. 

"Ah," Lee replied, nodding his head. "You can't stay with someone based solely on not wanting to hurt them, Minka. Sometimes your best intentions will actually end up hurting them more in the end. I'll support whatever move you decided to make if it's a healthy, genuine one." He waited for a moment for a response. When he didn't get one Lee continued, "In time I can assure you that Tom and James would go back to what they were before, which was surprisingly happy despite the dysfunctional dynamic."

"No, I think I need to go back to Tom and James," Minka stated firmly, "I don't want anymore disruption. And besides, I can't have what I want anyways so I may as well make what I have work, right?"

He stiffened right away. Lee knew exactly what she was referring too and quite frankly he didn't like it. Richard was charming, he was gently when he wanted to be. He was even wise and patient, but he was Lee's. They had been together for close to 15 years now and the idea of a young woman that was only a few years older than their relationship, muscling her way between them, wasn't going to happen. 

There were some things that Lee will place his foot down firmly on and having Minka become the third wheel was one of those things. True, he gave Richard permission to sleep with her but that was mainly because Lee didn't think he'd actually do it. It was a reverse psychology that bit him in the ass. Lee thought that if Richard had the actual option to do so he wouldn't. 

But this made things difficult for him because he didn't want Minka to go back to something that wasn't good for her either. Moralistically he couldn't lead her back to the dungeon and wish her good luck. 

"That's right, Richard is with me," Lee stated firmly, assuring his dominance over the situation. 

Having heard his confirmation on the inevitable Lee felt Minka actually pull away from him a little and become visibly defensive. Her body posture was stiff, her arms were crossed over her chest and if the lights were on Lee would see her brow knitted in irritation. 

He was sorry she didn't like it but Lee was here first and there was no reason for him to step aside and allow Minka to weasel her way between them. Lee was a grown man and it was laughable to think that a young woman barely out of her teens would bully him away from his lover. 

"I think I need to go back with Tom and James." Minka bluntly stated, a small amount of venom actually following her words. 

"Are you feeling that way because I stated Richard and I are together or do you honestly think that's best?" Lee asked, no maliciousness in his voice. 

"What fucking choice do I have?!" Minka snapped in anger. 

Lee was taken aback by her abrupt behaviour but he was glad that she was showing it. It told Lee that she was capable of expressing all her emotions properly. If he were in her position Lee would be upset as well. 

"You have a lot of choices. You're a very beautiful, smart, young woman. You don't have to be with anyone." Lee told her, taking no offence to her hostile behaviour. 

"I already told you!" Minka snapped, inching away from him a little more. "The person I want to be with I can't be with! So I may as well be with someone instead of no one!" 

"That's terrible logic!" Lee scolded gently, ignoring her possessiveness towards Richard. "You should be with Tom and James because you love them. Not because they're conveniently there." 

The tension in the closet was so great that Lee actually sat up and prepared himself to leave. As he stood Minka sat, her knees raised up defensively with her chin resting on her knees. 

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" Minka snapped angrily. 

"Alright, I'll let you cool off a bit." Lee agreed, "When you're feeling better and want to talk a bit more, come out and find me."


	139. Chapter 139

*Richards/Lee's point of view*

"Is it necessary for you to yell at me?" Richard asked Lee seriously, slamming his hand down on the counter, eyes slightly narrowed. 

"Yes!" Lee snapped, "Because yelling seems to be the only bloody way I can get through to you these days! I told you it was a bad idea! I told you Minka would develop an unhealthy and unrealistic attachment to you but you ignored me!" 

Lee watched as his lover grabbed his phone in a bid to ignore him and avoid the situation that he created. Richard knew that nothing good could come from this long term. Lee begged Richard to take Minka back to the city a week ago. The longer this charade of playing "house" went on the harder it would be to dissolve it. 

Reaching across the kitchen island he grabbed hold of Richard's phone and placed it down on the counter. Richard scowled and braced himself, his head tilted back as he released a shaky breath. 

"I honestly thought that I was doing a good thing!" Richard told him. "I never intended for it to get this difficult!" 

"It was a good idea, poorly executed," Lee told him bluntly. "You have to understand that Tom and James have conditioned Minka to equate sex with love."

"Sex and love go together." Richard pointed out dryly. 

Lee calmed himself down a bit, breathing in and out. Once he was composed he replied, "Yes," he agreed, "But not in the healthy way I or you would equate it. Minka uses sex to show her feelings towards someone else. You or I would say it verbally or do little things that would show the other person how you feel."

None of this was getting through to Richard as he just stood there and stared at Lee. How in the hell can Lee put it so that Richard would understand? 

"From the very beginning, Tom has conditioned Minka to believe that her body is the way you express your feelings. The whole relationship is based on sex. It was clear from this the moment Tom actually introduced James into the relationship instead of breaking it off with him and only being with Minka." Lee explained. "Sex and control actually. And because Minka is a young, somewhat naive and impressionable person, she doesn't know any better!"

"Well, I actually care about her!" Richard told him truthfully, his voice and body language defensive. "I didn't use her for sex. And I'm sorry if that hurts you or not. But I'm not the bad guy here." 

"I know you do!" Lee spoke, exasperating his voice and waving his hands around in a way that would indicate emotion. "But what I'm saying is that Minka doesn't understand the complexity of it! Emotionally it stops at sex," he added, making a swiping motion with her hands. "She doesn't understand that you don't have to have sex in order for someone to love you. Do you get what I'm saying here, Richard?" 

"She seemed to be doing just fine when it was just her and me." Richard pointed out. "She was coming out of her shell." 

"Right," Lee sighed heavily.

He was beating a dead horse. Going around in circles, chasing his tail. There was no use in trying to get Richard to understand something that he couldn't comprehend. All he saw was what happened in the few weeks that they had together. Richard wasn't seeing the big picture. 

Lee was locked in a staring battle with Richard. It was so intense that neither man realised that Minka had come out of the bedroom with Beau in her arms. She stood her ground and tried to make herself look as intimidating as possible. 

"Why do you have to be gay?!" Minka accused with venom, narrowing her eyes and pointing at Lee. 

"Excuse me?" Lee answered, confused and taken off guard by that statement. 

"Why can't you be bi-sexual like Richard?! Why do you have to make things so fucking complicated!" Minka hissed, "If you weren't gay then we can all leave together and I'll be happy!"

Even Richard was taken back by her sudden mood change and outburst. That was a loaded set of questions and neither of them expected her of all people to ask it. Stunned, still, into silence he just stood there and stared at her with wide eyes and his mouth slightly a gap. 

"If you weren't gay then I could be with Richard and be happy!" 

"Even if I wasn't gay you can't be with Richard because Richard is mine," Lee explained, trying very hard to not yell at her. 

"Richard doesn't belong to anyone but himself!" Minka pointed out smartly, adjusting Beau in her arms. 

Right, well, she had him there. 

Throughout this whole ordeal, Richard had remained quiet. He only looked at Lee to Minka and back. God knows what was going through his head at this point. It was obvious that the man couldn't predict this outcome when agreeing to escort her away from Tom and James. But this was his mess, he made it worse when he decided to make love to her. 

Lee didn't want to argue with Richard any further in front of Minka, it wasn't appropriate and he knew it could provoke her PTSD. 

"And I'm well aware that Tom was originally using me for sex!" Minka snapped, placing Beau back down onto the ground where he automatically trotted over to Lee, meowing and weaving his body between the man's legs. "It's kinda hard not to draw that fucking conclusion with how he got me! But that doesn't mean he hasn't fallen in love with me somewhere down the fucking rabbit's hole!" 

"Minks, sweetheart, I think it's best if you leave so Lee and I can continue our discussion. I don't want you further upset." Richard suggested with a light smile. 

"I'm not your sweetheart!" Minka boldly stated her hands on her hips. "And fuck you, I'll do what I please!" 

Well, at least they had that established. Both men watched as she scoffed, irritated with their dismissal. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Richard prayed to God that he didn't hear that front door slam shut. 

"What the hell is happening here?!" Richard asked Lee slowly, leaning on the kitchen island and looking at his partner for answers. 

"Honestly? I think the term coined here is 'reached her breaking point', Richard. Or, 'The shit's hit the fan. She's seen the light' And so on and so forth," Lee answered. 

"What the hell does that entail?" Richard asked seriously. 

"A rollercoaster of emotions. Sometimes she'll be angry, sometimes she'll cry. Sometimes she'll ignore you all together. Minka has a lot to think about. The realisation of what has been going on and the true meaning behind how she met Tom has finally broken through the surface." Lee answered. 

"And?" Richard pressed, worry in his voice. He fought off the urge to run off into the other room just to make sure that Minka wasn't hurting herself.

"Now we wait. Now we have a clean slate to try and correct the damage James and Tom have done. Whether that leads her back to Tom and James or whether it means she'll be single and going down a completely different path - only time will tell." Lee told him. "But right now? Right now we watch her and make sure she doesn't do something drastic in her weakened hour. Something she'll regret somewhere down the line."


	140. Chapter 140

*Richard/Lee's point of view*

"I have to go," Lee announced softly, watching Minka sleep on the bed peacefully. At her side was Beau, curled up protectively as he too watched over his mistress. If Richard was a cat, Lee would presume Beau would be the closest they could get. If that cat started toting around a gun then Lee would be a little terrified of the uncanniness. 

"What?!" Richard hissed under his breath as if not to wake Minka up. "No! No, you're not! You can't leave me with her!" 

"Honestly!" Lee scoffed, pulling on his sweater and leading his partner away from the bedroom. "She's a little girl compared to you. And you're scared of her? Get real Richard." 

Since Lee arrived Minka had done nothing but yell the obvious at both of them. Normal observations were screamed and she tried her hardest to make them believe that she wasn't in fact naive. Richard and Lee knew that she wasn't entirely as 'dumb' as Tom made her out to be. So her yelling at them was unnecessary. It had gotten so bad at one point that Richard was expecting the cops to be called. They probably would have been if the intense 'argument' wasn't entirely one sided. 

Under Lee's guidance, neither man did anything but nod their heads and let her say her peace. There was no use in engaging in abusive behaviour with Minka. Minka had been silenced, talked down to and even belittled for so long that she had earned the right to scream, holler and yell at them for a few hours. Richard just wished it was directed at Tom and James, not him and Lee. 

"Leave her alone," Lee bluntly told her. "Let her rant, let her rave - but don't let her become abusive physically or direct her insults at you. We need to teach Minka that that's not how you deal with things," he instructed, placing his hands on Richard's shoulders. "Don't encourage her decisions in any particular direction. Let her make the conclusions on her own." 

"Right," Richard agreed, a bit miffed by this whole thing. 

"And for God Sakes, don't have sex with her again!" Lee warned firmly, raising his hand and pointing an aggressive finger in Richard's face. "I mean it. If you have anymore inappropriate sexual contact with her I won't be impressed! I won't stand for it. I gave you that pass once, it's expired." 

"I understand," Richard agreed, leaning into Lee and kissing his mouth. His hand came to his lover's cheek, holding it gently as Lee forcefully increased the pressure of the kiss. 

"Keep her away from alcohol, pills or anything else that could 'numb' her emotions. Of course, make sure she still takes the pills that I actually prescribed for her. I want Minka to work through all of this on her own and without aids." Lee continued to instruct, resting his forehead against Richards. That familiar smell of his lover's body wash and the heat radiating off his body and into Lee's making it hard to part. "I'd tell you to keep her away from sugar but quite frankly in her state - that's suicide." he chuckled, stealing another kiss. "I will be back tomorrow to see how the night has gone. I'm trying to arrange for Tom to take more charge in nursing James back to health but the man is hesitant to learn how to operate an IV or inject medications via a syringe."

"Ok," Richard dumbly replied, this whole thing a blur. Luckily for him, he was able to remember 99% of what Lee had told him so he won't have to ask again. 

"And most importantly?" Lee told him, looking Richard dead in the eyes as he did so. "Let her cry." 

'Let her cry' what a strange concept. Richard hated it when Minka cried...or any woman cried for that matter. 

"Let her cry until her eyes are red and dry." Lee continued. "I know it sounds odd but up until this point whenever she went to cry or was crying it was stopped right away. You can't do that. It effects with your emotions and your brain chemistry. It's very healthy to cry." 

Well, that did make sense. Whenever Richard was around to actually see Minka break down she was quickly shushed by either Tom or James. Apparently, they hated crying just as much as he did. In the rare occurrence that Richard cried, Lee just sat beside him and rubbed his back. As soon as he was finished crying he was pulled into a hug. 

"After all the crying and screaming is done - she's probably going to sleep for a bit and be very quiet. This is normally the reflection period. Eventually, Minka will come around and start talking to you again. I suggest you go out and get some fresh air, let her mind get a chance to be around other things." 

His lover was making all this sound easy with his smooth voice and graceful body language. Richard wasn't looking forward to actually doing this alone. It never really occurred to him before that he really needed Lee. Badly. If he fucked this up Richard would be lost. 

"I love you," Richard told Lee seriously. "I will always love you. But you need to know that I also love Minka. Not on the same level as I do with you," he admitted, bringing Lee in for a passionate embrace. "But I do have feelings for her." 

"I have feelings for her as well. Not sexual feelings but I care deeply for her." Lee admitted as well. "But I have to go, seriously. I need to make sure that James gets his medication." 

Hesitantly Lee parted from him and lingered by the front door. He could tell that his lover didn't want to leave but had no choice. Richard knew deep down that he was capable of looking after Minka and Lee did as well. 

As per custom Richard protectively made sure that Lee reached his car without incident, closing the door behind his lover and hung through the window, kissing him lightly. 

"Right," Richard spoke hesitantly, scanning his surroundings for any danger. Some things he learned from the British Army never died. "Call me once you get back to the apartment." 

"Of course, love." Lee smiled, his body a bit more relaxed than when he got here. "If you run into any...snags...text or call me. But I'm fairly certain everything will go smoothly." 

'Fairly certain' wasn't something he wanted to hear but he'd accept it. Forcing himself to step away from the car he watched as Lee pulled out of the driveway and drove out of sight. 

Soft fur weaved its way between his bare legs signalling that Beau must have followed him outside. Looking down at the cat he smiled, bending down to pick the fur-bag up. Cradling the cat to his chest he kissed Beau's head, lips lingering. Right away Beau started to purr loudly, reaching up to rub the side of his mouth against Richard's nose.

"Come on, let's get you back to your momma." Richard smiled at the feline. 

The house was eerily quiet as he locked the door behind him. Richard assumed that meant that Minka was still sleeping in the bedroom. Beau murped and wiggled in his arms indicating that he wanted down. Allowing the feline to do so he smirked at the sight of Beau walking towards the cat door. 

Allowing the cat to go visit his 'secret' girlfriend he walked in the direction of his sleeping 'girlfriend'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really hard to write when your step-sister is sitting across from you, glaring, because you won't allow her to read what you're writing.


	141. Chapter 141

Her nude body was cold but Minka didn't have the energy to tug the blankets over her. Instead, she lay on her side and stare at the tv. Every once in a while she'd blink indicating life, but other than that, Minka could pass off as a corpse. 

The bed dipped as Richard layout behind her, his hand falling on her hip. Lightly he stroked up and down the length of her body until she inched away leaving him holding his hand mid-air. Instead of getting mad at her he placed his hand down on the mattress and rolled onto his back beside her. 

Minka rolled out onto her tummy, her feet coming to rest beside Richard's shoulders on the pillow. He was clothed, she was nude. Naturally, his hand rested on her calf but it didn't go beyond that. 

It was a hard chunk of reality to swallow when you finally acknowledge that the person you're with now was pretty much using you for sex in the beginning. It was something that she had suppressed but it was clear. There was no way in hell Tom saw her walking along the highway and it was love at first sight. 

No. Tom had pulled over because he saw a reasonably attractive young woman that was in a situation he could extort. But as Lee had said, that didn't mean he hadn't fallen in love eventually. 

"He used me for sex," Minka commented into her pillow. 

Richard was acting distant so Minka didn't expect him to actually answer. She knew that she was being difficult right now. Especially with the screaming and yelling. 

"In the beginning, ya," Richard answered, squeezing her calf. "I mean, that's what it looks like. Men are pigs sometimes." 

"But he loves me now?" Minka asked, looking over her shoulder at him. 

Richard hesitated for a moment before clearing his throat. "That's what I'm led to believe." 

Minka sighed heavily and placed her head back down on the mattress. Was it even worth it to pursue a relationship with a man that originally picked you up because he was horny? 

The coldness became too much and Minka found herself burrowing under the covers like a little animal. Richard chuckled and helped to adjusted the blankets over her legs and feet. Protectively she tucked her arms in under her body and sighed. 

Could you even build a healthy relationship when the foundation was rotten and crumbling? It seemed risky to her and she was exhausted with trying to find a solution. 

"Are you mad at me?" Minka mumbled into the blankets. 

"No," Richard replied casually. "I'm just giving you your space." 

"Oh," she sighed, "Are you...can you still...help me though?" 

Richard squeezed her calm lightly. "I will always help you, my sweet girl. I just didn't want to smother you. Sometimes it's best to spread your wings and let yourself breath." 

Minks smiled into the blankets and awkwardly manoeuvred herself under the covers until her head was resting on Richard's thigh. Of course, the blankets and sheets were twisted around her body, and she kinda looked ridiculous - but Minka was comfortable. This also meant that Minka was hogging all the blankets leaving Richard with none. 

"I don't want to be seen as a push-over," Minka told him, tilting her head up to look at the man a little better. His fingers stroked the bridge of her nose as he smiled down at her. "So I'm struggling to figure out if some things are forgivable or not? I mean, ya, I got into the car even my woman's intuition screamed not to...and I said 'yes' when Tom was seducing me in the car...but, I don't know."

Richard gave her a sad look. "First of all, it's not your fault. None of what has happened was because of you directly. Tom didn't have to do what he did. He could have been a decent bloke and dropped you off wherever you were going." Richard explained. "I honestly don't know what was going on in his head or what his original intentions were - so I can't say for sure if it's forgivable or not. Tom himself would have to explain that one. And knowing Tom for as long as I have, it's about a 50/50 chance of whatever he says is true. Tom has a habit of dumbing down answers to make himself look better." 

"That's not helping," she huffed. 

"Well," Richard answered reluctantly, "It wasn't supposed to be a definite answer. I know it's hard but you have to make the final decision on your own. You already know how I feel about the situation. I think you should talk to James and Tom with Lee as a mediator." 

"I feel like crying I'm so frustrated!" Minka told him firmly.

The back of his hand rubbed the side of her head as he gave her a sympathetic look. Sniffling a little she called out for Beau. They heard cat paws thumping loudly on the hardwood floor and then the bed shook a little as he hopped up onto the mattress. 

"Buffalo butt!" Richard commented. "Unbelievable..."

Beau sniffed her face and checked out her body before weaselling his way between her and Richard. Stretching he made sure that Richard had to move his legs a little so he wasn't touching her as much as he had been before. Even her male cat was possessive of her. Go figure. 

"Do you think he misses Tom?"

"I'm sure he does." Richard smiled, stroking the top of Beau's head. 

Minka noted that Beau's leg was extended, his paw was pressed against her leg as he flicked his tail, purring loudly. The smug look on the cat's face told Minka he was mighty proud of himself. 

"Do you have a single brother that's like you but doesn't kill people?" Minka asked him, flinching a bit with how awful that sounded. 

"No," Richard smirked, "But I have a single nephew a few years older than you. My sister's boy." 

"What's he do for a living?" Minka asked, genuinely curious that there were more than one potential Richard in the world. 

"Architecture," Richard beamed with pride, "He's one of the lead designer slash builders for a big company in London. Mainly he does apartment buildings but I think he's worked on a few government buildings." 

"So he doesn't know how to use a gun?" Minka snorted,

"Actually, when he was younger he was in the British Army but nothing serious like me. He just did his one duty then went on to study Cambridge University like a good boy." 

That honestly sounded lovely, but, he was in England and she was here. And there was no use getting excited over something that probably would never happen. Minka didn't even know what the man looked like or if he'd like her. 

"He'd like you," Richard commented, fixing the blankets so that they covered his own legs. "He's younger, late 20's, but he makes a good income. So there's always another door that will open when the last closes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is short. I'm literally in a brain fog. I pretty much have the next 10 chapters mapped out in my head I just have to write it down. Which is difficult when you loose your train of thought any your sister continues to glare at you. Sorry. No smut for you!


	142. Chapter 142

At some point, Minka had to seriously question whether she had gone mental. When you find yourself laying on the floor of the shower, bawling your eyes out at 3 am, you tend to wonder about these things. Especially if you don't even recognise the noises that you're making. 

Richard, for the most part, was supportive but he looked lost. Just as lost as her even. Regardless of what Lee had told him while she was sleeping, he didn't keep his distance. Which was probably best because Minka needed someone to pick her up off the floor.

"Oh sweet girl, let it out," Richard urged, rocking her back and forth. His hands cradled her head and her body as she sobbed into his chest. 

The shower water matted down Richard's clothing and the material stuck to her cheek. It couldn't have been comfortable but he made no mention to her. Instead, he kept on trying to calm her down. He patted her bottom and soothed her. Usually, this would help but now it hadn't. 

Nobody should have to go through this much mental trauma and turmoil regarding men. If it wasn't for the fact that she'd feel bad after actually leaving them, she would. But there was a hefty amount of guilt because of the things Tom and James had said to her. 

How was she supposed to just walk away when Tom had told her that she was the only woman he's ever loved? What would that do to Tom in the long run? 

Minka's downfall was that she always placed others before herself. 

During times like these is when Minka honestly thought no one but Tom or James would want her. How could she expect a mentally sound man that didn't know her situation, to deal with this? What was this even? Minka didn't even know what you'd call this besides hysterical crying.

"No one's going to want me!" Minka sobbed, staring off into space. 

Her eyes stung but she wasn't sure if it was due to the tears of the shower water hitting her in the face. Either way, it was easier to keep her eyes closed. 

"A lot of men will want you," Richard soothed, 

"I'm a fucking basket case!" she wailed in response, 

"You're only a basket case right now because of the situation." Richard hushed, patting her bottom once more. "Tom and James can drive anyone nuts. Why do you think I conducted most of my business outside their house?" 

"I'm a fat piece of shit!" she wailed, running further down the path of self-pity, 

As soon as Minka said that juvenile sentence Richard instantly stiffened, holding her protectively. “Any man worth his weight in gold will love and cherish you. Even with what you perceive to be great flaws.” Richard defended, 

“Like your nephew?” Minka probed

“Yes, like my nephew.” Richard confirmed with a growl, “Or any man that's fucking decent and doesn't emotionally manipulate women.”

“But that's not Tom's fault, he has a personality disorder!” She was quick to point out. 

Once more, Minka was defending the man she should be running away from. Instead, she finds herself weeping hysterically in the shower at god knows what time. 

“Which he's not managing properly. Why do you think he's been avoiding Lee for so long and the two seem to be at odds? Lee’s been trying to get him to take daily medication that will balance him out. But Tom's refused because he thinks he's fine.” Richard countered, moving them away from the back spray of the shower. “He's a smart enough man to know right from wrong. I've seen him make those decisions many times before. So you can't tell me, Squeakers, that it's not his fault he treats you poorly.” 

That gave her a bit to think about. Minka didn't have access to a computer and she only knew what James and Michael had told her about Tom's disorder. It seemed rather foolish to her that he wouldn't take medication that made him “better” Minka didn't particularly like taking her medication either but she knew it made her better, so she just sucked it up and took them with her morning coffee.

“Do you think he'll be easier to live with if medicated?” Minka asked, wiping away the tears from her cheeks. 

“I think he'll be human. Whether that entails easiness or not, I don't know.” Richard told her truthfully. “All I know if that Lee has been trying for years to get Tom on mood stabilisers as well as a few other things but he refuses. And because he refuses James won't push the subject despite knowing full well it would help the man.” 

On all accounts, Minka hadn't seen what “normal” Tom could potentially be, because, well, Minka had always been around Tom as he is now. It was hard to fathom that Tom could possibly be just as calm and level headed as Richard or Lee. Hell, even Michael was a good comparison despite being a dick. 

“You do realise that if you really want to be with Tom and James - you can make more serious demands like him actually getting on medication, right?” Richard informed her, “You have the bull by the balls, literally. Tom has pending legal charges against him that could send him to prison for a very long time. Marriage or not you could fuck him over by telling the courts the truth.” 

“Blackmail?!” Minka scoffed, offended that he'd even suggest such a wicked thing. Minka didn't want the man to go to prison! 

“No, not blackmail. I just want to make sure that you take advantage of the situation. I don't want you to get the short end of the stick. You deserve a lot more than what you previously discussed earlier with him.” Richard explained, reaching up to kill the water. “Quite frankly I thought he got off easy, sweet girl.”

She crawled off his lap and stood there, naked and shivering, as he too stood up. Richard wrapped her in a towel before peeling off his wet clothes. The sound of the material peeling off his skin made her cringe. That hadn't of felt too good. Grabbing his own towel, Richard left the drenched clothes in the shower stall and padded softly into the bedroom. 

“Tomorrow, after you've slept for a bit - I want you to write an actual list of things you want to happen or change in regards to your relationship,” Richard spoke, grabbing a pair of cotton boxers out of his luggage. A suitcase that Lee so lovingly brought him with.

“Ok, can you help me?” Minka asked bashfully.

“That's something really only you should do. But I can read over what you write down if you'd like.” He offered. 

“Fine,” she answered, unable to argue any further. 

Her crying fits and one-sided screaming matches had finally caught up to her. Yawning loudly Minka crawled into bed, hoping the next day would be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You sit there typing all day like a fat little pigeon!" - Mamma (Throw mamma from the train)


	143. Chapter 143

With a mental list as long as her arm of things Minka wanted to be changed, she was finding it very hard to actually convert that to paper. For a while now she sat at the kitchen island and stared at a blank piece of paper. Richard busied himself in the background cooking her something called a London Broil. It looked like a massive steak and in Minka's eyes that were a-ok. 

"I don't know what to write." She stated seriously, placing the pen down for the umpteenth time. 

Richard wouldn't tell her what to write. If he had it would be easier and she would be done by now. But instead, he just gave her a soft smile and gave vague advice. 

"I have so much but I don't know where to start or even how to address it, you know? Should it be a speech or an actual list?" Minka pressed, desperately looking for the man for answers. 

"A list," Richard finally offered. "Tom and James aren't the type of men that do well with lectures. You're better to address things as if it were merely a suggestion, not a demand," he added. 

Minka thought for a moment before placing down an indication for the first "Suggestion" The very first thing she wrote down was for Tom to start taking medication under Lee's guidance. If Minka had to take pills to be "normal" then Tom can take pills too. This was something Minka was very firm about. 

As she thought long and hard through tears and emotional outbursts, Minka had concluded that in order for them to proceed with whatever they had developed, Tom had to be balanced. There was just no way Minka could see it working any other way. 

Richard finished chopping and onion and leant over the counter to see what she had written so far. It must have gotten his approval because he nodded his head and went back to chopping vegetables. 

"How can I be sure that he'll actually stay on the medication though once I'm back?" Minka asked sincerely. 

"Honestly? The medication should make Tom see logic and therefore he'd realise that he actually needs the pills and will continue with them." Richard replied. "That and we can make sure that James is on top of that." 

Besides that, she wrote down what they had discussed at the restaurant just in case Tom had forgotten. 

"What about this marriage issue?" Minka asked Richard. "Michael told me that it was legal but the dates were forged and if I protest the marriage certificate I'll go to jail." 

Richard scoffed and grabbed hold of the counter's edge so tightly that his knuckles were white. Minks recognised that he was silently muttering a chant to calm himself down. Slowly the handsome Brit closed his eyes and tilted his head back. If he was with someone else other than her or Lee, Richard would be a volcano. He had a wicked short fuse, but, he made sure to remain calm and cool with her. 

"You won't go to jail," Richard informed her, placing enthusiast on her. "Considering the circumstances you won't be held liable, especially if you play dumb."

"Michael had us sign waivers stating that the dates presented were true." Minka slowly told him. 

"Oh course he did," he sarcastically replied. "That can only protect him for so long. You could have it void if you really wanted to. However, if you're wanting to pursue a relationship with Tom I suggest you don't because it'll send him rocketing towards prison." 

"No, he doesn't need prison." Minka agreed, "He needs medication." 

There was so much for her to still sort through and figure out but she had concluded that under her terms and conditions, it could work. But a lot of it rode on whether Tom was willing to actually acknowledge what he did was wrong and he needed help. A tall order considering how his brain was wired. 

And James, well, besides being overbearing and jealous there wasn't much to change. Once Tom was fixed James would soon follow because James followed Tom's lead. 

"Make sure that you're firm with what you want. Don't let Tom or James sweet talk you out of what you want." Richard told her, pointing a large plastic spoon at her. "No compromises. It's going to be this way or you'll leave." 

"Ya," Minka agreed with defeat, "It's easier said than done though. It's not within my nature to argue. I've always been passive."

"And Tom knows this. He knows that if he presses your buttons or says the right thing you'll cave and let him get his way." Richard spoke gently, "But it's not about him, it's about you and them as a whole. You're not asking the world of the man. He's lucky to even still have you. And the only reason why I haven't personally shuffled you off to the UK away from Tom and James is that I know you love them." He added seriously. "Or I'd have done so by now. You could stay with my nephew or my sister, no problem." 

It was always nice to know that she still have options of escape. Tom wouldn't follow her to the UK unless he really truly loved her and was desperate to get her back. And James wouldn't go unless Tom went, that was a given. But the prospect of being in a foreign country with no one reliable who she trusted fully scared her. 

"What about you and Lee though? You'd have stayed here?" 

"I'd have gone, Lee would probably transfer if he wanted or get involved with an international program," Richard assured her. "It would be a major life haul but it would be something permanent for us. We had discussed moving back to the UK before we met you. It's just a matter of when. Obviously with you here I'm not keen to leave anytime soon." 

Richard's loyalty was staggering. It blew her away. Even Tom wasn't that loyal and he was supposed to be her "husband," With how she treated him the last few days it was a wonder he even talked to her at all let alone declared that he'd actually pack up and move to a whole other country just to make her happy. 

"Lee's coming by tonight," Richard told her. "Try not to bite his head off this time, ya?" he smiled. 

"Ya, I need to apologise for how I treated him." Minka agreed sheepishly. 

"He's been treated worse, trust me. And I know he's not mad at you. But it's still good to account for your actions."

The smell of the London Broil woke Beau and he came sauntering into the kitchen. He stretched, yawned and promptly leapt up onto the counter. Richard and shooed him down. 

Since last night Beau had resumed his previous position of sleeping above their heads on the pillows. Having a large cat sleeping between you and Richard, deliberately blocking the contact, was annoying. Especially since he kept a possessive paw on you and only took it off to bat Richard's hand away. Yesterday Beau actually scratched Richard hard enough for him to bleed. 

"Bratty cat," he muttered, "No cats on the counter. Dirty little cat paws," 

Beau meowed loudly and came to where she was sitting, rubbing himself against her bare calf and weaving between her legs. He was waiting to be fed. Despite there being food in the bowl there was a small spot right in the middle that was thinner than the rest and they could see the bottom. The horror. 

"Yes, your starving, Beau." Minka sighed, placing her pen down on top of the list. "You only weigh close to 30lbs but you're utterly deprived of nutrition."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone here crafty? I've been knitting blankets of various sizes and for various things for a while now. But, I've recently started knitting pouches/purses and I want to add zippers. I'm not sure if I should just use a good fabric glue or physically stitch it on. I've only worked with zippers in regards to sewing with a sewing machine.


	144. Chapter 144

No matter how much Richard disagreed, Minka couldn't find it within her to push James away. She was supposed to go into this “meeting” with a stiff upper lip and an even rigid body. The moment the man came racing towards her, his hands landing on her cheeks and drawing her in for a passionate kiss, Minka lost any indication of personal strength. 

If she really thought about it, James hadn't actually done anything to her besides that one incident at the old house. And even then he begged for forgiveness for a week. 

“God I missed you!” He murmured into her mouth, forehead pressed against hers as his arms came around her protectively. “I love you, I really, honestly love you. And whatever you need us to do, we’ll do it or die trying!” He declared honestly. “Just, come back, ya?”

Tom didn't seem nearly as enthusiastic about this statement as James was. But that was probably because Tom had to do all the changing, well, nearly all of it. 

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Lee smiling warmly at their affectionate embrace. Having been in a hotel room somewhere between Lee's apartment and the place she was staying with Richard, meant that James could guide them both onto the plush carpet. 

She felt herself being pulled into his arms, legs on either side of her as James trapped her against him in a rather comical way. His hands traveled over every inch of her looking for signs of injury or changes. James’s care towards her was genuine. There was no way you could fake something like this.

“I missed you so badly, love bug!” James declared, kissing her once more. 

Either he forgot or he didn't care but James continued with the very public show of affection. Minka ended up between James’s legs sideways with her own legs draped over his. Her head rested against his chest as familiar, strong arms encased her in a comforting embrace. 

James’ chin lay against the top of her head and if it wasn't for the mutterings of praise she'd have thought he fell asleep. 

Tom sat above them in a chair to their left while Richard was directly in front of them on the bed, Lee in the middle like a mediator. Which he was after all. 

Every once in a while James would kiss the side of her head, his lips lingering. Minka was comfortable but she felt a little off. She could see the mild hint of jealousy that Richard tried to hide but it was in his eyes.

Arguably, this certainly wasn't what they planned or what Minka intended. She was supposed to be seated between Richard and Lee. Lee, who was actively trying to get her to go back with James and Tom was delighted at this situation. No doubt he'd want to distance her away from his lover as soon as possible.

“Minka, I believe you wrote down a list of things you want to change?” Lee addressed politely. 

“A list,” Tom replied in alarm. “I didn't know you were that upset with your pampered homelife.” He placed an enthusiasm on ’that’ 

James looked up at him and gave a dark glare. “Will you swallow your pride and listen. I'm anxious to get Minks back!” James defended. “Go on baby girl, read your list.” 

That was a first. It stunned her temporarily. James never directly stood up to Tom in regard to her. He either made empty promises when the Englishman wasn't around or he sided with Tom. Perhaps this was what James was actually like when drug free, clear and level headed.

Tom scoffed, dismissing the man and crossing his leg. She did her best to ignore him and with shaky hands unfolded her list. Minks felt like she was back in high school, standing in the front of the class about to read out her report. There were four sets of eyes on her and each pair made her more nervous. 

Due to the nature of the situation she couldn't hand the list off to Lee so he could read it. Swallowing her fears she addressed the first and most importantly thing on the list - Tom becoming medicated.

Because of how James held her he was able to read what was on the paper. She felt him stiffen behind her as he read the first thing. Of course this topic wasn't going to go over well but perhaps she greatly underestimated just how.badly.

“Tom,” she began, voice hesitant and a little weak. 

“Of course it's about me right off the bat,” Tom commented dryly, adjusting himself in his seat. 

James lightly smacked his calf with the back of his hand telling him to silently shut up. Once Tom remained silent she continued. 

“It has come to my attention that perhaps your quality of life could be improved greatly if you take medication.” Minka told.him, clearing her throat. 

This wasn't going at all like they had practiced. In front of Richard she was strong, her voice was firm. Now she was forcing the words to leave her mouth and if it weren't for James's protective, loving embrace, Minka was positive that she'd be just as shaky as her voice. 

“And I wonder who told you that?” Tom answered, looking straight at Lee and then Richard. 

Minks ignored the Mexican standoff between Richard and Tom right now. If glares could kill, her and Lee would both be widows. 

“I cannot stay in a relationship if you're not as healthy and stable as you could be.” Minka told him. “I'm take measures to better myself physically and mentally, I would like the same from you.”

“I agree,” James announced, with taking her side he electing him a glare from Tom as well. “I mean, come on. I kicked drugs and alcohol. The least you can do is take a few pills in the morning.” He added, 

“I'll think about it,” Tom dismissed, clearly not interested in discussing this further. 

“If you don't seek some form of help, I can't be with you. It's not healthy for me or anyone.” Minka continued nervously. 

James’s arms tightened briefly, his way of giving an affectionate, reassuring gesture for her to continue. 

“I think it's pretty reasonable actually.” Richard commented, finally breaking his silence. 

“What I propose is weekly sessions with me and a proper medical evaluation resulting in medication if need be.” Lee added, writing something down in his notebook that all shrinks seemed to carry. “It will all be private, no psychiatric units or hospitals.” 

“What I propose is for everyone to stop, leaping to the conclusion that I'm the bad guy here, because I'm not!” Tom defended fiercely. 

It had become blatantly clear that they weren't going to be moving past the first issue today. As Tom and Lee continued to bicker back and forth over medications and who knows best, Minka zoned out. 

The feel of James’ body heat radiating into her and the smell of his body wash was causing her to slip into a dangerous state of nostalgia. 

“James, Minka, perhaps you two should go for a walk while I discuss this further with Tom.” Lee suggested. 

Automatically she looked to Richard for guidance on the matter. Despite that one night of lovemaking, she had come to look upon him as a father figure. Richard gave a curt nod and she found herself standing, James not far behind. He grabbed his wallet, pocketing it and holding the door. 

Tom had wide eyes as they left the room. How dare they have the audacity to do such a thing?

“We need to talk,” James told her hesitantly, grabbing her hand. “I have some explaining and apologizing to do.” 

They walked hand in hand down the hotel hallway and out the front door. The sun was out in full force and right away they felt the heat. Without discussion it sent them to the gas station across the street. 

Drinks and snacks in hand they headed towards the beach. James had removed his thin zip up jacket and she noticed right away that James lost about 5lbs in muscle. Usually this wouldn't be that noticeable but seeing how the man was thin before, it was visible. 

They found a nice secluded spot and settled down to what would probably be a very emotional, long, discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next few chapter it will further explain James's drug problems and why his behavior had changed so rapidly from the time he met Minka to the point where she left.


	145. Chapter 145

Without being asked or encouraged, Minka placed her head on James's shoulder as they both watched the waves roll against the water's edge. James sighed, raising his arm and cradling her head so she stays in that spot. Turning slightly he kissed her cheek. 

"As you know now, I...ugh...relapsed," James admitted, unsure and wary of being judged. "It started when I had visited my parents back in the UK." he explained. "My father is very...harsh and critical. He doesn't approve of my lifestyle with Tom." 

"Oh?" she replied, allowing him to continue. 

"The combination of my father's scrutiny and the knowledge that you had entered our life...it sent me over the edge," James confessed. "But it wasn't your fault. I made the choice to do that instead of dealing with it like a proper adult." 

"Ok," Minka softly spoke, squeezing his thigh. 

"Like any drug dependency, once I started, it gradually got worse over time," James explained, "My rock bottom was leaving you with a loaded handgun in order to score drugs." 

James was lucky because most people in his previous position's rock bottom was death. 

"The James you had seen when I first met you, is what I'm like sober," James told her. "I can't even imagine what I put you or Tom through. I was so lost in space that I barely remember the day to day happenings. I was having long periods of blackouts. It's not an excuse but at least it'll offer you some closure." 

"I understand. I have an uncle that was addicted to drugs." Minka shared with him. "And honestly, you weren't very pleasant in the last four months. You were plain mean." 

"I'm sorry love bug," James apologised, turning his body so that he could hug her properly to him. "I'm ashamed of how I acted. I should have stopped with the drugs as soon as I realised that your presence in my life wasn't the end of the world." 

"Well, not that I'm agreeing with your choices, but, with what Tom had done I don't blame you. I was hurt as well when I found out I was intruding." Minka assured him, "I can't even imagine how you felt."

"I wasn't happy," James confessed. "In fact, I was pissed off. I've told you this before, hadn't I?" he asked, confusion in his voice. Minka took it as he not remembering.

"Yes, you have," Minka informed him. "And you were nice about it as well." 

"Oh good," he physically sighed in relief. "I do remember being a prick at times. I must have appeared to be fucking bipolar." James grimly stated, "Whenever I was 'nasty' is because I was coming down from the drugs." 

In hindsight that made a lot of sense. Minka honest to God had no idea that James was on drugs at all. Knowing this now a lot of his actions and personality changes made sense to her. Not that it excused it because James shouldn't have been on drugs in the first place. 

"Ugh, listen, Minks," James spoke, hesitantly, "If Tom isn't willing to go through with being helped - I'd still like us to be together. I really love you. And if that means without Tom, so be it." 

She furrowed her brow, trying to digest what he was asking of her. It wasn't an impossible request it was just highly unexpected. Richard and Lee had given her the impression that Tom and James were a connected unit. 

"I slept with Richard." Minka blurted out. Stiffening right away against James. 

James remained silent, staring straight ahead. His body language was relaxed which confused her. If this was Tom he'd have gone off like a bottle rocket. 

"Does Lee know?" James asked finally, awkwardness in his voice. 

"Ya," she confirmed, not willingly to share the exact details. "It was one time." 

"Well, I mean, I'm a little disappointed but I can't hold it against you. You were single at the time." James spoke passively. "Still, this isn't something we should be sharing with Tom, ya?"

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Minka asked him. 

"Should I be? I told you, you were single at the time. You're a grown woman. I can't control what you do or don't do. I'm upset, sure, but I don't hate you." James responded maturely. 

Ya, he was definitely sober because inebriated James would have flipped out and screamed at her. 

"Just don't do it again because you're not single anymore. You're with me no matter what. Tom is still up in the air." James announced possessively, taking hold of her hand. 

Now Minka could see what personality traits were actually James's and what was caused by the drugs. That subtle possessiveness that he showed before was present. It was a familiar emotion and she actually took comfort in it. Minks liked her men a little possessive when it comes to her personal safety and wellbeing. It was just when it became too much and prevented her from doing things that she found it to be a problem. 

"Are you and Tom fighting?" Minka asked him seriously, curious if he'd actually open up and share something that James would have kept away from her. 

Hesitantly he took a deep breath and replied, "We're disagreeing on how to do certain things. Because I'm sober I'm butting heads with him where I would have normally just given up." 

"Is it over me?" Minka asked warily,

"Yes and no," James told her truthfully. "I think we should be doing things differently. I think you should have more freedom, he thinks you need a short leash. And other life stuff in general. I'm glad you brought up the medication because I was trying before I relapsed for him to go on it. After I fell back into drugs I didn't bother anymore. I couldn't handle the extra stress it brought." 

Minka raised James's hand to her mouth and kissed his knuckles. She didn't know what he had done but they were bruised and in the process of healing. Perhaps he had punched a wall while detoxing off drugs? Minka was sure that it would cause agitation. 

"My poor baby," she sympathised. 

"I'm still not 100%," James informed her. "I have to go through drug councilling and take a few drugs to counter the addiction." 

James almost sounded shameful as he told her this. Instead of making a huge deal out of it, she kissed his hand again and placed her head back on his shoulder. 

"Did you loose a little weight?" James asked her, looking her over from head to toe. "You look good. Not that you hadn't before but you look...happier, you're glowing a little even." 

"10 pounds. I only went down one dress size though. Richard says I replaced fat with muscle." Minka scowled. 

"You look good," he repeated, "I have to gain some muscle back. I lost about 10lbs since I started the drugs. Perhaps we can get healthy together?" 

"I'd like that." Minka smiled, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She felt at home.


	146. Chapter 146

They could hear the arguing outside of the hotel room and a few doors dow. Minka paused for a moment, hesitant to even continue. James understood her reluctance to enter that situation and promptly turned on his heel taking her with him. 

Exiting through the lobby once more James then paused, pulling her into his side. He scanned over his phone and fired off a text message. The sun was setting so everything outside was cast in a golden glow. That did little to fix the annoying dry heat that only seemed to go away right at the ocean's edge. 

"I'm not dealing with that," James informed her, referring to the mess in the hotel room. "That's Richard's and Lee's problem." 

"What are we going to do?" Minka asked warily, looking around. 

"This is a vacation town. I'm sure we can find something to do inside where it's cool. Come on," he smiled, putting his phone away and retaking her hand, leading them both down the sidewalk. 

This was such strange territory. She had never done anything with James unless it was going for a walk in the park. Minka was alarmed when the man actually led them through the doors to an arcade. At first, Minka thought it was a mistake until James actually dragged her over to the machine that converted money into arcade chips. 

"I haven't been in one of these for years!" James declared with a happy smile. "I'm rather good at the claw machines."

"Ok..." she replied, confused. 

Minks looked around the busy arcade as James pocketed the chips, wandering over to a machine a few feet away from her. The fact that he was actually walking away from her was amazing. Usually, she'd be tethered at his side or Tom's side. Anxiety started to bubble with being around so many strange people and having James too far away from her. 

Quickly she shuffled over to James's side and watched as he played a game skillfully, hitting the jackpot and winning a good amount of tickets. Minks was never good at games so she was content with watching him.

"You can wander, you know," James informed her. "You don't have to stay next to me. Just don't leave the arcade." 

"No, no it's ok," Minka assured him nervously, trying hard not to crowd the man and make him lose the game. 

James didn't sound convinced and phished around in his pocket for his wallet with one hand, the other on the controller. "Here," he told her, completely focused on the game. "Go get me a coke, please. And you can get whatever you want." 

What? Seriously...Minka hesitantly took the wallet and cautiously inched away from the man. She knew that it wasn't a trick but it still felt foreign. Minka held the man's bloody wallet! She had access to his cash, credit cards but most importantly - his valid government ID. 

Opening his wallet she pulled out James's driver's license, looking for his name and states. At least Minka knew what James's last name was. As well as when he was born. Doing exactly what he wanted she got him a coke, which was odd - James never drank soda and got herself a diet coke. 

Drinks in hands she went back to James, amused to find that he had won a few prizes. 

"Thanks," he praised, taking his wallet back and opening the bottle. The machine was spitting out quite a few tickets so they had some time. "Are you sure you don't want to play some games?" 

"I'm not good with games," Minka told him bluntly, blinking her eyes at him almost in a robotic manner. 

"Well, what are some of the things you like to do?" James asked her, genuinely interested. 

"I like art," she told him. "Panting, making things...I also like museums, libraries...bookstores." 

"Humm, I wonder if there are any of those shops where you can paint bowls and plates?" James stated. "It's too late at night to do something like that now though. We could see if any bookstores are still open. I'm almost finished here." 

"Ok," she smiled, happy that James was actually willing to do something she liked. 

James was only another half hour before they cashed out the tickets he had won and Minka picked the prizes that she wanted. Hand in hand they wandered down the street looking for a bookstore. 

It didn't take them long to locate one. James held the door open for her and she stepped inside, looking at all the books in the front. Admitting that he was tired, James sat on the bench at the front of the store, checking his phone, while giving her free range of the entire store. 

Minka chose a book on cat psychology with the hopes of maybe understanding that cat of hers.   
As well as books for making bracelets which came with a package of string to make the bracelets and a book showing various pictures from The Great Depression and stories accompanying them. It was an odd combination, even the lady at the counter gave her a strange look. 

"Cat psychology, huh?" James asked, looking at the book while carrying her bag for her. "How is that fur-bag doing anyways?"

"He's good," Minka smiled, missing her buffalo butt. 

"Do you think he misses me?" James asked curiously, opening the trunk of Tom's grey BMW. He took placed the bags that weren't hers in the trunk before shutting it. 

"I'm sure he does. Even though you weren't exactly nice to him." Minka told him sincerely. 

"I wasn't very nice to a lot of people," James confessed. "But I hope to make it up to Beau. I don't have anything against the fur-ball." 

"Good, I'm glad, because he's pretty much my fur-child," Minka commented, crossing the road with him. 

They were headed back to the hotel hoping to hell that Tom had cooled off by now. She knew that James was looking at her and once they were near the doors Minka paused, turning to him. 

"Speaking of children..." James spoke hesitantly. "I know that you said you've slept with Richard once, and I can't control if you do again in the future. But I want to inform you that your birth control is about to run out. There's supposed to be three months of 'build up' left in your system but I wouldn't necessarily trust that. So use a condom if you're going to...you know." 

"Cheat on you again?" Minka bluntly stated with disgust. 

"No, not cheat." James scoffed, "I told you, you were single at the time. And I'm sure you had a valid reason for doing what you did. I was still sexually active with Tom while you were gone." he pointed out. 

There wasn't anything for her to say in regards to that so Minka kept her mouth shut. Hand in hand James led her to the hotel room which was eerily quiet. Knocking a few times they waited to be let in. 

Richard answered the door and stepped aside letting them into the room. The sliding glass door leading to the small concrete pad acting as patio and the beach. 

Tom and Lee were nowhere in sight and there was a grim look on Richard's face. James looked confused and a little displaced as he searched the room for his lover. 

"Tom's done a runner," Richard told them, pulling the curtains back to take a look outside. "And Lee's gone after him. Apparently, the prospect of change is a lot more than the man can handle." 

"What does this mean though?" Minka asked with worry. 

"We wait," Richard replied firmly, "And we stay here until Lee catches Tom."


	147. Chapter 147

*James's point of view*

As the hours ticked by James started to get more annoyed. His irritation wasn't because Tom had fucked off and wouldn't come back to the hotel room. No. His irritation lay with Richard and the knowledge that he had the audacity to touch a married woman. 

As soon as Minka had hopped into the shower James took it upon himself to make it clear he wasn't happy about their little...encounter. 

Despite what the drugs would have you assume James wasn't normally a possessive person. He took pride in his partners and he was protective. But possessive was Tom's territory. 

"You put your hands on Minka again and I'll break them," James warned seriously, crossing his arms and glaring daggers at the larger Englishman. 

"I don't think you're in the position to be threatening me, mate," Richard replied casually. 

"I'm in a good enough position as any," James blew off, adjusting himself. "Keep your cock and your hands to yourself, she's in a loving relationship." 

"I guess you know, huh?" Richard asked him seriously. 

"Of course I know. I'm not Tom. She doesn't keep secrets from me." James gloated proudly. "I get that she wasn't with me when you two did 'it' but she's with me now and spoken for." 

"Ok" Richard replied, taken back by the firmness of James's assurance on the matter. "I wasn't planning on it. The circumstances behind it were...volcanic. It's hard to explain." 

James rose an eyebrow and sat down on the bed beside Mink's purse. He closed the top so the contents wouldn't be readily viewable. Protectively James placed it behind his body. This odd set of actions caught Richard's attention. 

"I don't care what circumstances happened, that's in the past. What I'm simply stating is...don't do it again." James stated, "And yes, I'm protecting her purse. I know how important it is to Minks."

Richard strained his ears hearing if the shower was still running. Feeling it was safe to do so he addressed James, "Are you and Tom still together? Because Lee and I got the impression that it's rather rocky right now." 

James took a moment to compose himself before answering it. "We are but we're not." he slowly spoke with hesitation. "It's complicated but in short - we're having troubles agreeing on certain...issues, surrounding Minka." 

"I see," Richard replied, 

"I never intended for her to be so sheltered and unfortunately the drugs made me ignore or completely oversee certain things that were happening. I allowed Tom to bowl me over because it was easier for me that way. " James explained, knowing that Richard probably wouldn't believe that was a valid excuse. 

At the end of the day, it wasn't an excuse let alone a solid one. The fact of the matter is, James shouldn't have been on the drugs in the first place. There was no real reason for him to continue once he realised that the crisis he thought he was walking into, wasn't that bad after all. Especially when he realised that he too could actually love Minka like Tom did. 

"He's good at that." Richard sympathised. "You give that man an inch and I swear to God he'll take a mile. So, if you and Tom split...is Minka going with you or?"

"Of course she's going with me," James stated seriously. "I already told her that's what I'd like. I make a decent income on my own. I still have my medical license and I have the freedom to go wherever I choose." 

Judging by the look on Richard's face there were stipulations that went with his statement. He knew that the man was protective over Minka and he had obviously gained quite the fondness for her. James wasn't stupid enough to assume that he and Lee would just go away if Tom was no longer in the picture. 

"Lee and I are acting as Minka's guardians," Richard informed him bluntly. "I know there are going to be times where you need help - especially during your drug recovery. It's my understanding that you're having outpatient rehab?"

"I have councilling and books I have to read," James admitted. "Until Tom called I was actually drug-free for many many years with little to no chance of relapsing." 

"I believe you," Richard assured him. "But the fact is, you had. And I know that the road to where you're in a good place without the chance of relapsing again is long."

True, some days he'd need a little help with Minka and it would probably be best if she weren't there, but, James just thought Richard and Lee were appointing themselves her 'guardians' as a way of holding control over her and the situation. 

Richard's legal occupation was a police officer and Lee was the head doctor at a psychiatric unit in James's previous place of employment. Of course, they'd have control issues. 

"She's getting out of the shower. I don't want to discuss this anymore." James replied. "Right now, besides being physically weakened by the detox and drug abuse, I'm perfectly fine. I'm thinking clearly, I'm functioning normally. I can handle Minka, no problems." 

"I believe you," Richard replied himself, "I'm looking at you, I'm talking to you, I'm watching you, I can tell that you're not the same person I saw while on the drugs. You're actually resembling a normal member of society." 

That was most definitely a dig at James in general. Richard wasn't his biggest fan and the same could be said in James's opinion on Richard. Despite the underhanded insult, James could still decipher a bit of truth with what he had said. 

The bathroom door opened and Minka stepped out in a towel. James noted how he could see her collarbones a bit better and that her face was slimmer. The weight loss didn't bother him as much as it had with Tom. Tom made it seem like she lost 30lbs and looked like a malnourished supermodel. 

The doctor inside of him understood that it was healthy for her to lose a little weight if she wanted too, but, any more significant pounds lost could make her underweight, ironically enough. 

"Is Tom not back yet?" She asked, leaning on the bed to grab her purse. 

James didn't pay any mind to what she was digging through but it became apparent when he walked back to the bathroom, tampons. At least that was a confirmation she wasn't pregnant. Thank God.

"Nope," Richard called into the bathroom. 

Minks had left the door open but were out of view of both men. "Where did he go?" 

"No idea," Richard replied. 

Minka came back out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped up in a towel. She dawned the same sundress as before but was apparently bra-less. Casually she handed her lace bra to James who took it and placed it next to him. 

"Well, what are we supposed to do now? I have a cat that needs to be fed and let out. We can't just stay here forever." Minka expressed. 

"I drove here with Tom and it's Tom's car. I have the valet set of keys but I can't leave because that would leave Tom stranded." James replied. "I'm gonna go check and see if he's even still here." 

"I'll go with you." Minka offered, slipping on her sandals. 

"That's fine." James yawned, "We'll be back."

"Do you want anything from the gas station?" Minka asked Richard. 

"Ya, get me a juice," Richard spoke, handing her some money. 

James waited patiently for her to grab her back and took her hand, holding the door open awkwardly in the meantime. If Tom knew what was good for him - his grey BMW had better be still parked on the street.


	148. Chapter 148

Judging by the dodging looks between her and James, Richard wasn't exactly thrilled to be having the man in their "home" 

Immaturely Tom had actually taken off with Lee following him. This left James stranded. It was nice to know that the man assumed they'd take James in. According to Richard's text message updates from Lee, Tom was using Michael as some form of "Support" 

Slowly, James knelt down onto the ground and padded his thighs for Beau to come to him. The feline was shocked to see the other man having clearly remembering him. Beau also apparently remembered that James wasn't particularly fond of him. 

"Come here buddy," James called, reaching his hand out for the cat to sniff. 

Beau took his time but eventually walked to him, sniffing his hand and rubbing his mouth on the side, marking his scent on James. Two front paws were placed on James's thigh and Beau made a sound of a meow crossed with a purr. In fact, Minka had never heard the cat make that noise before. 

"Oh come here, sweet boy." James smiled, cautiously picking the feline up in his arms. 

Beau didn't really like being picked up on the best of days unless it was her doing so. Even Richard couldn't get away with it all the time. So the fact that her cat was now purring and resting comfortably in James's arms was amazing. 

"I'm sorry I was an ass to you." James apologised to the cat. "You're a good boy!" he cooed, using a free hand to stroke the cat lovingly. 

"He's a buffalo butt," Richard commented with a smile. "When that cat runs the bloody floor shakes." 

"I can imagine. You've gotten so heavy. What is momma's feeding you, huh?" James asked, accepting the kitty kisses that Beau placed along his face. 

"He's 25lbs now." Minka declared. "I think he's eating a lot of mice." 

"Mouse breath," James smirked, placing him back down onto the ground and stiffly standing. 

Beau followed James as he entered the living room, weaving between his legs and meowing. It was either a ploy to get fed or he wanted to be picked back up. Once James was seated Beau hopped up onto the couch and laid across his lap, purring loudly and kneading his claws into James's thigh. 

"I'm surprised that he still likes me," James announced, petting him. 

"He's a good judge of character," Richard commented, starting a fire in the fireplace. "There's an elderly woman next door that he absolutely hates. I think he poops in her flower garden on purpose." 

"His previous owner was an elderly woman," James confirmed. "He got out of the house and made a break for it." 

Minka didn't add anything to the conversation. She was just happy to be in this situation with James and Beau beside her, Richard as well. It warmed her heart to see James and Beau bonding like this. Beau was enjoying the affection from James so much that his eyes were closed and he was drooling. 

"Where am I sleeping tonight?" James asked curiously, well aware that Minka was previously sleeping with Richard in the master bedroom.

"In the guest room with Minka?" Richard offered casually, no hint of jealousy of offence in his voice. "If that's what she'd like. Hell, you two can sleep on the couch for all I care." 

"Guest room is fine." Minka agreed, a little sad that Richard would be sleeping alone. 

As Richard and James continued their idle chit-chat Minka couldn't help but think of how immature and stupid Tom was being. It wasn't as if they were asking him to go into rehab and detox like James had done himself.

The concept was simple. Tom sat down in a chair, Lee asked him questions and from there Lee decided what he should go on to be a normal human being. There was nothing to loose and everything to gain. 

"Why is Tom being a turd?" Minka finally asked, interrupting the previous conversation. 

"What do you mean, love-bug?" James asked, turning to face her and adjusting Beau in his lap, who has since fallen asleep. 

"Running away like a scorned child," she added, 

"If Tom goes on medication that means he's no longer in control." James explained, "Right now, even though he isn't really in control of his behaviour he still assumes he is. If he's medicated that means Lee has the control. Hypothetically." 

Minka didn't really understand that concept because, well, she wasn't Tom. After reading about his "illness" online in a bid to understand the man himself, she determined that it was basically a complicated maze made by genetics and a shitty childhood. It made her realise that even though her childhood was crap - Minka made out like a thief. She was actually lucky. 

"And he thinks Michael would be on his side?" Minka asked no one in particular. 

"It's been that way in the past but I can almost guarantee that it won't be that way. If anyone can talk some sense into him it would be Michael. Which is sad because I'm his long-term partner and he doesn't listen to me." James sighed in defeat.

"Well, he doesn't listen to me either." Minka answered, "So join the club. At least you listen to me, now." 

James grunted and nodded his head, stroking Beau. Richard had made himself some tea and got changed into his PJs. He was tucked into an overstuffed armchair near the fireplace and listening to their conversation. 

"If you need any clothes for bed, let me know," Richard commented before taking a sip of tea. 

"A shirt and sleep pants would be nice for the morning." James yawned, "Thanks." 

Beau woke up, his head raised. He murped loudly and quickly jumped off James's lap. Beau was on a mission with something catching his attention outside. 

"He really is a buffalo butt," James confirmed, hearing the loud thumping of cat paws on the hard wood floor. 

"I'm heading off to bed," Richard announced. "James, I'll leave a change of clothes in the guest room." 

It was strange sitting in a room with James by herself with this setting. Especially with how things were going before. It was almost insane with how fast they were moving. And to be honest, she was surprised that Richard allowed it. Granted, they didn't have much of choice. They could have left him at the hotel and hoped that Tom came back for him but Minka would feel bad. She didn't want James to think that he was being abandoned by everyone. 

Beau came running back into the house, stopping just enough to shake off his wet fur like a cat. Apparently the sprinkler the elderly woman set up hadn't detoured Beau from her flower garden after all. That was a dedication to a grudge if she ever did see one. 

Predictably he sauntered back down the hall and into Richard's room where he'd spent the night above his head on the pillow. That was the wet pussy she knew Richard wouldn't be happy with having in his bed. 

"Are you ready for bed?" James asked a bit defeated and out of place. 

Minka got the impression that he wasn't too sure how to react right now. He didn't want to appear over eager or disinterested altogether. 

"Ya, I'm tired," Minka yawned, accepting the sturdy hand James offered. 

"Come on love-bug, let's try and get some sleep." James smiled, following her lead to the guest room. 

Tonight was going to be rather interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The internal makeup of RubberDuckie:
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/nhvbsd2cj/)


	149. Chapter 149

“I have the worst cramps,” Minka murmured into James’s bare chest. 

Instantly he placed his arms around her back and pushed her up against him. He made a small moaning sound indicating that he had heard her. 

“Do you want me to fetch a hot water bottle?” James offered, “How about if I massage your tummy with my finger tips?” 

“Rub my tummy,” Minka pouted, rolling onto her back. 

James sat up and turned to her cross-legged. He pushed the blankets down so they were right below her hips. Ever so gently he started to massage circles along the width of her hips, over where her womb and ovaries would be and the top of her mound. Minka moaned and fluttered her eyes closed. James's fingers were creating miracles. 

“I know,” he sympathised sadly, “This time of the month isn't very fun, is it? If men had to go through what you lasses do, the world would temporarily halt.” 

After a while, he moved off the bed and began to quietly rummage around in the small bathroom. He came back out with some topical rub in a tube. 

“I can't find a hot water bottle and all the shops around here are closed,” James explained. “But, I found this cream you use on sore muscles. The heat it produces should help with your cramps.” 

A small amount of the cold white substance was squeezed onto her tummy. Carefully and with pride, James massaged it in the over-the-counter area he had rubbed before. Minka felt a tingling warm sensation and her cramping had actual start to lessen. 

“I'll get you some water and see if I can find Advil.” He added, shimmying on Richard's PJ pants and sleepily shuffling out the door. 

Minka relaxed and stretched. She couldn't help but feel spoilt. Unlike most women, she had her own personal doctor to look after her. It was nice to see the nurturing side of James back. The same man who tended to her after the attack with Chris. 

Towards the end and before rehab James was rough, sloppy even. He didn't even appear to enjoy looking after you. It was more of a chore, his mind was pre-occupied. That time she was sick with food poisoning is the last time he showed any form of real sympathy. Minks cringed at the thought of how he operated in the ER. 

“you're in luck.” James yawned, “Richard had some Advil.” 

Minka willingly accepted the water and two pills, taking it without caution. He's sat down beside her on the edge of the bed, hunched over a bit as he yawned into his hand. She could see a bit of his ribcage. James’s weight loss was apparent in this state. 

“Is the cream working?” 

“Yes, thank you.” Minka answered, “I still feel very bloated though,” 

“Advil should do the trick. Would you like me to run you a hot bath perhaps? I'll sit next to you like before?” James suggested, his blue eyes gracing over her body with concern. 

“Yes please,” she accepted. 

Without further prompting he got up and drew a bath for her. Slowly Minks hobbled into the bathroom and got into the tub. James knelt beside the tub and scooped the hot water over her chest. He stirred the bubble bath that was added making the smell of jasmine flowers flow through the room. 

“Your stomach is swollen a little,” James pointed out. 

“I have bad cramps,” Minka confirmed. “I didn't bleed on you, again, did I?” she asked, a bit of embarrassment in her voice.

“No,” James told her truthfully. “And if you had I wouldn't have gotten upset. It’s a product of a natural process, it happens.” 

He cupped water in his hand and scooped it over her breasts, careful not to touch them. James knew how sensitive and tender they were at this time. 

"What happens if Tom doesn't come back?" Minka asked finally with a little hesitation. 

Now that she was alone with just James it had afforded her the opportunity to discuss private things and actually try and find solutions to their problems without interference. Not that she hated their interference but Minks knew that Richard and Lee wouldn't be around forever and always. 

"Then it's his loss, isn't it?" James asked, taking some body wash and gently rubbing it on whatever part of her body was above the water. "I'm well prepared to carry out what I had told you before. Unlike Tom - when I say I'm going to do something I mean it. I know that sounds like a lark seeing how I didn't do jack-shit when I was high, but it's the truth." 

"I believe you," Minka agreed, sitting up properly in the deep tub and leaning forward. James's fingers rubbed along her back and across her shoulders. 

"Well, good." James replied with surprise, "I'm glad. I've always tried to be honest with you unless I knew it would really hurt you." 

That was exactly what Tom had told her as well. So for the sake of avoiding an argument, Minka wasn't going to comment on it. Instead, she sat there quietly and allowed him to continue with washing her back. 

"How are you feeling now?" James asked her, 

"Better,"

"Do you want to get out now?"

"Yea," 

James stood up and grabbed a towel for her, wrapping it around her body and helping her to step out of the slippery tub. As she sat on the end of the bed with the towel around her, she watched as he moved around the room as if he were looking for something.

"If Tom doesn't smarten up, where are we going to live?" 

"I have an apartment in the city. It's not huge but it's big enough for us. I'm currently renting it out but I can give the renters the boot whenever I want." James informed her. 

This was news to her. But then again, she wasn't aware that Tom had a grey BMW either until James showed her. At this point, Minka didn't even know if James still drove his car or if he had switched it again. 

"I have a feeling that Tom will realise that he's better off with us and eventually relent. We have to remain firm about it though. Because the moment he thinks we've dropped the matter he'll take advantage of it." James informed her, flopping onto the bed next to her. 

The poor man looked exhausted. He had black bags under his eyes and his skin was a tad pale. Ironically enough he looked healthier on the drugs than he did sober. 

"I've been told that a few times," Minka informed him, laying back on the bed and mirroring his position. 

"I don't think it's the worst thing in the world to be stuck with just me," James told her, raised eyebrow and all. 

"No, it's not," Minka admitted, grabbing hold of his hand. "What about Alexander?" 

"What about him? He's too pre-occupied with a girlfriend that's about the 'pop' any moment." James informed her. When Minka gave him a confused look he continued to explain, "He has a secret lover hidden from daddy who's seriously pregnant. I mean, about to drop any day now." 

Oh, thank god! The first thing that crossed Minka's mind was Alexander possibly blowing up his girlfriend or planning to. With his background and after experiencing the man first hand it didn't surprise her in the least he had. 

"Well, good. Maybe the baby will distract him enough to leave us the fuck alone. I've about reached my limit with that prick!" she huffed.

James chuckled at her rare show of aggression, "I don't blame you. The man's like a cockroach though. You can try and kill him and he'll keep on scurrying around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead (Unfortunately) I've been at mother-duckies duck pond and haven't had the chance to do much on the computer. Actually I've done nothing on the computer/internet. Ha. And they said my "Generation" was internet addicted. I have also been working on a side story that I'm not posting until it's 100% finished, edited and packaged to go. If you want, I can share the story description/plot in the next End Note. Happy readings my Ducklings. 
> 
> Also, this exists: 
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/u8a700sp3/)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> So, if any bodies are found bound in this tape you know I placed them there. (Probably not, maybe.)


	150. Chapter 150

Minka woke up alone in the bed. The space around her was cold meaning that James hadn't been beside her in quite a while. Fear crashed over her at the thought of James maybe leaving her in the middle of the night.

She crawled out of bed slowly, looking around the bedroom and straining her hearing in a vain attempt to try and hear for any signs of life in the house. Hearing nothing she took a deep breath and steadied herself as she stood. 

Once dressed Minka padded hesitantly into the living room, nothing. The kitchen held no occupants either but the back door was open. Cautiously she padded to the door and looked outside. 

Richard and James were sitting out on the back deck, Beau sunning himself on the hot wood. The furry feline was stretched out to maximum length. An impressive feat no doubt. His claws dug into the wood, massive paws stretched out to show how deadly he really could be. 

"Afternoon," James smiled, looking up from his iced tea. 

"Afternoon?" Minka grumbled, sitting down and rubbing her eyes with her closed fists. 

"It's 1 pm," Richard smiled. "You must have been really tired,"

It was uncharacteristic of her to sleep past 9 am unless Minka was sick or finally crashed after a bad bout of insomnia. So James's leaving her alone in the bed wasn't that much of a crisis than she thought it was. 

Minka was going to say 'I slept so well because of the company,' but that wouldn't have come out well. She didn't want Richard to think for one second that he wasn't a good cuddle buddy because he was. And Richard was there for her when James wasn't. So she bit her tongue and accepted the kiss that James offered. 

The slight jealous look that Richard gave with seeing their public show of affection. Clearly, since James was around Minka couldn't give the chaste kisses to Richard like she did before. She didn't think James would react too well to that. 

"Have you heard from Tom?" Minka asked no one in particular.

"Yes," James spoke. 

Naturally, she looked to Richard for a confirmation. When the man nodded his head Minks looked at James who just sat there and shook his head sharply before grumbling under his breath. 

"What's happening?" she asked. 

Beau rolled over in front of them, stretching and curling himself a little before ending up on his back, tits up. He looked absolutely ridiculous. 

"Lee's been talking him down from the ledge, sort of speak, all night long and he's decided it would be best to try a few medications and see how it makes him feel." 

Minka didn't necessarily believe Tom when he said that. She'd have to witness him doing it for her own eyes. James didn't look too convinced either. Richard wasn't probably convinced either he just hid it better. That man had a great poker face. 

"That sounds too convenient," Minka commented, grabbing James's iced tea and taking a sip. 

A faint scratching sound was heard and she automatically looked over to Beau. He was still tits up and now asleep. His back leg was kicking against the deck like a dog lost in a dream. 

"Unbelievable." Richard scoffed. "Bloody cat is more like a dog."

"Big enough to be a small dog," James commented. 

"You leave my special guy alone!" Minka complained. 

"Oh, he's special all right..." Richard retorted. 

Beau woke himself up, flipping onto his side with a snort. Apparently, the feline had heard that they were talking to one another and they offended him. It wasn't long before he was upright on all four paws, stretching and darting off into the grass and towards the old woman's garden. Minka had tried to stop him so many times and each time he kept going back. Her will to correct the naughty behaviour was broken and she let him do as he pleased. 

"I don't necessarily trust Tom. It sounds too easy." Minka repeated hoping to get a conversation started amongst the three of them. 

"I can assure you it wasn't easy." Richard corrected gently. "It appears that way because you're not physically there. But Lee has literally been talking to him since last night. Arguing the pros and cons, so has Michael. So no, it wasn't easy. Lee is about ready to throttle him. And Lee is the most patient man I know." 

"Lee isn't going to let him near you until he's actually taken a good dose of pills," James added. "He's not a stupid man. He's dealt with difficult 'patients' before that cheek their pills or flat out doesn't take them." 

"But what does that mean exactly? I can't stay here with Richard forever, no offence." Minka stated. 

"None was taken," Richard scoffed playfully. "I have to go back to Lee. I miss him like crazy, I need to get back to work and deal with my tenants." 

"You and I have to options." James addressed turning to her. "And I hadn't made any plans because I wanted to include you in it." 

"Alright," Minka agreed, calling Beau over to her. 

The large feline jumped up into her lap. He was impossibly warm from the sun and smelt like a hot pussycat. 

"Either we can stay here in this house for a bit longer, I'll just take over the rental agreement from Richard." James spoke, "Or, we can use my apartment which means I have to vacate the tenants. Tom will be at the house because he's still going to work." 

Minka didn't understand how that would work with Tom being by himself. She knew that he wouldn't do anything like taking medication unless he was literally babysat. 

"If he's by himself he's not going to take anything." Minka pointed out. "And I don't want you disrupting your tenants like that. We can stay here." 

"Lee's checking up on him at lunch time in which he will hand Tom his medication in private and make sure he takes it, he has physical appointments on Fridays," James explained. 

"That should go on for about two weeks. After that I'm betting the effects of the medication will make Tom want to actually take it on his own and you can finally go home." Richard added with a smile. 

"I won't know what effects it'll have on Tom until I know the actual medication prescribed," James told her, knowing what she was going to as right away. "But in general it should mellow him out. Slow him down in the sense that he's not so impulsive and actually thinks before he does something."

That sounded...bizarre. Minka didn't think she could actually envision Tom subdued and quiet. Until she actually saw it for her own eyes seeing was believing. Until then she had James and Beau, with his insanely hot pads pressed into her bare thigh. 

"You'll be fine," Richard reassured her, taking on the role of father figure once more. "You and James can settle into a normal routine and do normal couple things." 

"We'll be fine," James agreed with a bit of hesitation. He himself wasn't entirely unsure just like her. "We can do...stuff." 

"I have to drive James back to get his own car. Are you wanting to come or stay here?" Richard asked,

Stunned that she was given the actual option of being by herself so quickly stated she'd stay at the house with Beau. Surprisingly, James didn't seem to be upset with her staying at the house. They must trust her not to do something stupid, not that she would. 

"I'll stay here, I have some stuff to do around the house." Minka smiled, placing Beau back on the deck so he could clean his fluffs properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested; the story that's I've been working on behind the scenes is pretty much my "baby" I've been plotting out the details for a while. I'm aware of the fact that it probably won't get too many hits because for some strange reason Richard Armitage isn't that popular. Personally he's literally my "Bae" But I think the role suits his physical look and mirrors some of the roles he's done before. 
> 
> The plot goes as follows:
> 
> "A reclusive billionaire (Richard Armitage) finds a young woman (Ruby/OC) left for dead by a serial killer on his property. Realising she was still alive he takes her into his private sanctuary and nurses her back to life. Together they develop an unhealthy bond and special attachment to one another.
> 
> Suddenly Ruby is catapulted into a world of money, power and possible espionage as she discovers her new lover and protector is a bit darker and devious than he appears - at least when he's not around her. All while dealing with the crippling aftermath of being a survivor."


	151. Chapter 151

*James point of view*

About halfways back from his home with Tom and Minka, James got a rather uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was a nauseating, adrenalin filled feeling that made him want to put his foot on the gas and push his Mercedes to the max. 

James had always been good with deciphering his "Feelings" and he was pretty sure that Minka didn't do something foolish like running away on her own or hurt herself. But, he was positive that it had to do with her. 

At every red light, he had tried to call the cell phone that he left her to no avail, she didn't answer it. That wasn't necessarily due to her not being able to answer it. Minka probably didn't hear the phone or she was too busy doing something else. 

Glancing through his rearview mirror James made sure that Richard was still following behind him. Much to his dislike, Richard was staying over a few more nights until he left him and Minka to themselves. 

Taking a deep breath he tried not to panic as he began to drive once more. James didn't think that it would be the greatest situation if he burst into the house like a psycho. 

By the grace of God, he made it back to the house without getting a speeding ticket or into a car crash. As calmly as possible he got out of the car and walked through the front door. 

It took about 10seconds for James's brain to register the coppery scent of blood. And he knew through experience that if you could physically smell blood that meant there was a lot of blood. 

"Minka!" James called, "Minks!" 

Richard picked up on the smell of blood as well, his body going stiff. Cop instincts kicked in and he withdrew his weapon, stepping in front of James and clearing the way. Anxiously they checked every room leaving the kitchen last. 

Richard cautiously opened the kitchen door. The blood was definitely in this room alone. The smell alone could make a man nauseous. There was blood on the floor, on the cabinets and even splattered against the back door. But there wasn't any blood on Minka or Beau, who were sitting on the kitchen counter staring down at something, or someone. 

Carefully James dodged blood puddles starting to coagulate and get to Minka. She was perched on the kitchen counter, legs raised with her head on her knees. Beau was poised beside her, his head tilted down as he watched something carefully. He didn't even think Minka or Beau realised that they were in the house let alone next to them. 

Richard rounded the kitchen counter and crouched down next to a dead body of a strange man, laying limp on the floor directly below Minka and Beau. Now he knew what they were watching so adamantly. 

"He's dead," Richard announced after checking for a pulse. 

Minka slowly raised her head and acknowledged Richard briefly before lowering it again. James recognised instantly by her disassociated state she was in shock. Beau was just making sure that the man on the floor didn't come back to life. 

"Baby girl, what happened?" James asked her, placing his hands on her cheeks awkwardly.

He was finding it hard to remain calm right now because it appeared that Minka had killed someone. Beau was a talented hunter but he doubted the cat could pull off something like this. 

"Minka," Richard addressed in his best non-threatening authoritative voice. "Explain to us what happened, please. We can't make it go away if we don't know what happened, love." 

"He brought a gun to a knife fight and lost," Minka muttered, wide-eyed and ash faced. 

After hearing that Richard stepped over the body and went to inspect the back kitchen door. All he had to do was touch it lightly and the door creaked out. The door had been kicked in from the outside. Exchanging knowing looks with one another James awkwardly moved around the body, the bottom of his shoes becoming saturated by blood. 

Having forced her hands open James saw a few cuts indicating that the knife at some point had slipped and she cut herself. They didn't need stitches but they had to be cleaned and bandaged. 

"He's laying on a gun," Richard told him being able to see the body at a different angle. "And there's a bullet casing on the floor, check her for a wound." 

Minka actually fought him a little as he tried to unravel her defensive form and look for a bullet hole. Her clothes were completely devoid of blood and James was confident the man had missed her. 

"She's fine," James called over his shoulder. "No bullet holes just cuts for the knife slipping." 

"Get her out of here," Richard demanded, placing his hands on his hips. "She doesn't need to see this anymore." 

Her movements were slow and almost robotic as James helped her off the counter and out of the kitchen. Hopefully getting her out of the kitchen would help draw her out of shock. 

James had to admit, when he got a bad feeling in his gut he didn't think this was the situation.   
Minka was the last person in the world he'd think would physically kill someone - self-defense or not. Regardless, he was glad that she had. The man laying dead in the kitchen meant that Minka would live. 

"What happened?" James asked sympathetically, helping her to strip naked and get into the tub. 

She had a thousand yard stare as Minka resumed her previous defensive posture in the bottom of the tub. Beau followed them into the bathroom and jumped up onto the closed toilet lid, watching his 'momma' carefully. 

"An hour after you left he kicked in the kitchen door while I was making a snack," Minka muttered, "He tried to shoot me, he missed. I picked up the knife I was using to make my food and I didn't miss." 

It sounded to James that the man was trying to kill Minka in a hit style killing, except he wasn't very good which was alarming. 

"I just lunged forward with the knife in my hand. I think I got him in the chest." Minka spoke, stretching out and her voice becoming a bit more normal. "Ugh...he stepped back a bit and tried to leave but he collapsed. And that was that. I didn't mean to kill him. It was..."

"Reflexes," James offered, turning the warm water and slowly lowering her wounded hand into the water. 

"Ya, I guess." Minks hissed, trying to pull her sore hand away from him. "I don't...I don't even remember thinking about doing it, I just did it." 

"Perfectly understandable," James answered gently, 

Richard knocked once on the bathroom door frame before coming in. Warily he looked Minka over and them James. James knew that Richard was here for an 'official' statement from Minka. 

Automatically Minka became stiff and defensively, lowering her lead back to her knees and staring straight ahead. James noticed that her breath was heavy, chest heaving up and down.

James knew Minka enough to know that she wasn't going to be talking again. He took it upon himself to repeat what she had told him. 

"That matches the scene." Richard replied, careful to keep the word "Crime," out of it. "I don't know that Joker." he added, "He's not one of Alexanders boys and if he actually missed a target right in front of him, he's probably some joe-blow hired off the street, which isn't Alexander's MO." 

"Can we not discuss this in front of Minka?" James asked politely, "She's kind of in shock and I'm trying to prevent her from having a heart attack." 

"Well I called Lee," Richard announced. 

Great, which meant the whole fucking peanut gallery would be showing up here. James bit his tongue and just nodded his head. Right now Minka was his number one priority and he was in the right frame of mind to take care of her properly - something that he'd definitely take advantage of.


	152. Chapter 152

*James's point of view*

There were 4 people too many in this bedroom and James was trying to keep himself from snappy at all of them. Especially since Tom was giggling and laughing like this situation was funny.

"It's really not funny," Michael sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"It kind of is," Tom replied with a half smile. "We now know not to piss you off, huh love?" 

"Tom, honestly." Lee scolded softly. 

"Tom, seriously?" James stated in an exasperated voice. "Get out, all of you. Out!"

To make his point he sat down in front of Minka, blocking her virtually from everyone in the room. Crossing his arms over his chest he gave them a firm look as Minka buried herself under the blankets and curled up in the fetal position behind him, her hand on his lower back. 

"Go deal with the corpse in the kitchen," James told them firmly. 

"I don't deal with corpses," Lee told them seriously, shaking his head. "I'm here for Minka's mental health." 

James could feel Minka clutching onto the waist of his pants urging him on. "Fine, whatever. Everyone else can get out. Minka's still in shock and your laughing isn't helping." 

Everyone but Lee had left the bedroom leaving one more person than James would like. Once he felt it was safe enough to do so he tried to move only to have Minka grab hold of him again. Getting the hint he laid down on his side in front of her becoming a protective wall. 

Lee, knowing the definition of boundaries sat on the foot rest at the bottom of the bed, watching them carefully.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Lee told her carefully, "Without a doubt, it's self-defense." 

'Well fucking duh!' James thought mentally as his favourite person in the entire world sat there with his soft condescending voice. Mink responded to him better than he did because James felt her move behind him, slowly unravelling herself until she was stretched out behind him on her stomach. 

Still, James wasn't going to move until Minka told him too. It was his turn to be her guardian and protector in Minka's time of need. Richard, Lee and of course Tom had been the one that she clung too but now it appeared she favoured him. 

"I didn't even know I actually stabbed him until he jumped back." Minka weakly said to no one in particular, her voice somewhat muffled by the pillow. 

"Your reflexes are good." Lee praised, "Normally a person freezes on the spot."

"That doesn't make me feel any better..." she mumbled. 

"It's not supposed to." Lee replied, "It's normal to harbour some guilt regardless of whether it was justified or not."

James shifted a bit and looked over his shoulder to where Minka lay. Honestly, he couldn't see much of her. All James saw was a lump that occasionally moved. 

"Why would someone want to kill me?" Minka asked, her voice breaking a bit. 

"I'm not sure sweetheart," Lee answered sadly, "That's for Richard to figure out." 

Without a peep, James lay there and listen to the conversation. He could well imagine the array of looks that came across his face. Lee gave him an annoyed look at least once. 

All James wanted to do was hold Minka in his arms until it was all ok. And Lee's constant shrink-like talking was preventing that. 

A knock interrupted the silence, Minka became startled behind him, jolted a little. Instinctively James reached behind him and placed his hand on her back as reassurance. 

"You're gonna want to stay in here," Richard told them, halfway through the door. Judging by his tone of voice that was a command, not an option. "We have stuff to...do," he further explained, 

"You're not calling the cops?" Lee asked in shock. 

Seriously? Did he not know who Richard was? Richard wasn't a man to call the cops unless he absolutely had no choice. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence with the man. Fuck, Lee was at their old house when he, Michael and Tom buried that man out in mountains - the man that Richard killed. 

Shooting Lee an "Are you serious look," James then scoffed a bit. 

"Why the bloody hell would I do that?" Richard asked him, perplexed. "I'm dealing with it how I normally deal with it. I don't want Minka involved with cops and a criminal investigation."

"What the fuck are you going to do with a dead body?!" Lee swore, shocking James a little. He had never heard the man curse, ever. "Wait, don't tell me. I don't want to know." Lee added, shaking his head in disapproval. 

Minka huffed and pushed herself up under the blankets, resting on her knees before dramatically flopping forward she was laying like a bloody turtle. His blanket lump turned into a blanket boulder. James had never seen her act so juvenile before. Perhaps she couldn't deal with annoyances either. 

"Just stay in the room," Richard told them, raising his hand a bit, "If you hear anything, it's just us moving the body." 

"Oh, Jesus!" Lee exasperated, pinching his nose out of agitation. "Just....go and do whatever you have to!" dismissing his lover. 

Much to James's annoyance, Lee kicked off his shoes and made himself comfortable on the other side of Minka forcing her to lay properly beside him. James, not wanting to be outdone took his place on the other side of Minka, crossing his arms in agitation. Lee was perfectly fine where he sat before. 

Just because Richard told them not to leave the room didn't mean for Lee to get comfortable. Minka stretched, turning to face James. Her leg slipped between his, her head on his chest. Possessively James covered her small injured hand with his as it rested on his belly. 

Lee smiled while looking at the site, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. Usually, it took hours for Richard and Co to do what they had to in regards to this. At least, that's what happened last time. 

"You know, I think me and Minks will be fine," James stated casually, hoping Lee would get the hint and maybe leave. 

"Just to be on the safe side I think I'll stay." Lee smiled, turning his head to look at James. "I promise not to get in your way." 

"What happens if I want to have sex with her?" James asked curiously. He could feel Minka go stiff against him giving it away that she was playing opossum once more. 

"Go ahead!" Lee replied with a chuckle. "I'm too queer to get any arousal out of it. So you don't have to worry about me getting any ideas." 

Normally that would make a man get uncomfortable enough that he'd leave. Lee just laid there casually, his long legs crossed and his head back against James's pillow. He wasn't going to actually have sex with Minka in front of Lee. In an attempt to reassure Minka he padded her bum twice. 

Whether he wanted to accept it or not; James's planned evening was pretty much ruined. Making himself comfortable James stood, taking off his jeans and crawling under the blankets with Minka. Lee didn't even bat an eye in his direction as he continued to watch the news. 

"It's ok Minks," James cooed, padding her bare bum under her panties. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."


	153. Chapter 153

*Tom's point of view*

"I still fail to see the humour in it all." Michael scoffed, turning his back to them once more. The man had to once more stand guard and make sure that in the off chance someone doesn't stumble across the gruesome scene. 

"Well, to be honest," Tom paused, using his shovel as an added support, "It's not really funny. I just find it amusing that Minka, being knee-high to a fucking grasshopper and so docile, was able to kill a grown man with one stab wound while dodging bullets." 

"Do you know this asshole?" Richard asked him for the fortieth time.

"No!" Tom snapped dramatically, picking up the shovel and continuing to dig.

Because James wasn't here that meant Richard and Tom had to do the digging. Michael, much like Lee, refused to get 'involved' despite already being involved. 

Tom didn't like digging anything let alone a grave but seeing how this was Minka's doing, he'd do it with minimal complaints. However, James would be dealing with the crime-scene clean up because the smell and sight of blood made him gag. 

"And this isn't someone that Alexander or my father would hire." Tom added, "Unless their hitman outsourced his job to someone else, which I doubt." 

"But that makes no sense," Michael commented, looking over his shoulder. "If it's not Alexander or Chris's clan, then who the hell would want someone as precious as Minka dead?"

If Tom knew the answer to that he wouldn't be here out in the middle of nowhere digging a grave. He'd be tracking down the person who ordered it and well...they'd be digging two graves. 

Behind the humour and once the shock wore off Tom found himself actually very upset. Tom was upset because this was his lover, his ladybug, and there was no warning at all that this would happen. Tom was also pissed off because Minka was placed in a position like this. 

It was good that she could defend herself if need be but this wasn't exactly something he wanted to find out in the first place. Not under these circumstances. 

"Do you know anything about the owners of the house your renting from?" Tom asked Richard. "Maybe it was a home-invasion slash robbery gone wrong? The house is pretty out there and the thick brush on the property would make it an easy target." 

"He did look like a scruff," Michael commented, actually turning to face them, his eyes carefully trained on the body that was haphazardly wrapped in a sheet. 

"I don't know," Richard replied. "I have his wallet. I'll run his ID. None of my sources said anything about this and I'm 100% positive they would have." 

"Well, even though it hurts to say it; I can say with certainty that Alexander didn't have anything to do with it and neither did my father," Tom assured them. "Alex is far too occupied with his 'wife' and their baby. He's probably the most subdued he's ever been in his life." 

"When is she due?" Michael asked curiously. 

"A few more weeks," Tom volunteered. 

"I can't believe Satan is actually having an offspring." Richard chuckled. "Have you met the lucky lady?"

"I've seen her briefly. Alexander won't let me actually go near her. Too possessive." Tom replied, "Beautiful mocha skinned young woman. From Spain, I believe. About Minka's height and weight if she wasn't pregnant." 

"Oh, that'll go over really well." Michael sighed, "Especially since your father is racist."

"That's why he's hiding her and the pregnancy," Tom grunted, shovelling the dirt into a neat pile. "Well, that and the fact Alexander actually stole her from my father. Sabrine was supposed to be sold to someone in Germany I believe but Alexander never made that transaction..."

"That's terrifyingly sweet," Michael told him with surprise in his voice. "In a morbid Romeo and Juliet kind of way." 

"Honestly?" Tom replied, resting against his shovel once more. He used the back of his hand to swipe away at some sweat on his forehead, "I'd have done the same thing." 

"Less talking, more digging." Richard interrupted, shovelling dirt off to the side. 

Digging six feet down is a lot harder than you'd think it was. He didn't think they'd actually reach that number but they were always careful to at least make it deep enough for animals to not uncover it, or, for the body to be actually discovered. 

"I think this was a home invasion gone bad," Michael commented, picking up a spare shovel and actually helping them dig the hole. "Because that guy looked like a crack-head. No Hitman worth his weight in gold can miss a fucking target two feet in front of them." 

"No, if it was professional she'd have been dead the moment he walked through the door," Richard added. 

"I just hope that Minka won't feel too badly about this," Tom stated dumbly. 

Of course, she was going to feel bad about killing someone. This was Minka they were talking about. Minka was beyond empathetic and wouldn't hurt a fly. Jesus, she was able to passively deal with James's and his bullshit without killing them. That spoke wonders about her personality. 

"I swear that little girl is a magnet for bad things," Richard told him serious in response. "It's like anything wicked orbits around her all the time." 

"That speaks volumes about you." Tom spat defensively.

"Fuck off mate, I'm the first one to admit I'm no good." Richard snapped. 

Tom and Richard continued to glare at each other while doing not much of anything else. A wind picked up rustling the trees and other bushes making an eerie setting spookier. They were literally in the middle of nowhere. Having chosen some random abandoned logging road and driving about 40 minutes up it, then lugging the body through another 20 minutes of thick brush. 

With the sun starting to set the situation was less than ideal. If Richard really wanted to he could probably kill him and toss his body in the hole along with the guy Minka had killed. Feeling it was best not to provoke the Englishman he broke the glare and started to dig once more. 

Richard would hold no qualm's about actually killing him, Tom was sure of it. Michael was doing what Michael did best; nothing. He just stood there and watched the two of them. Occasionally he'd pick the shovel up and move some dirt around. 

"Once we get back to the house you can have James and Lee clean up the blood," Richard told them. 

The man had instructed that they leave their cell phones at the house so that the GPS on their phones wouldn't be traceable to this area. That way if someone did find the body and linked it to them, they had no actual proof they placed it there. It would appear they were at the house. 

"Do you seriously think that Lee would clean up a crime scene?" Tom asked him. 

"He has no choice. James and Lee are the only ones qualified to do it. They're doctors, they know how to deal with that stuff. I'll get the chemicals that we need." Richard told him seriously, 

"James will do anything I tell him." Tom gloated with a half smirk. "But Lee basically wears the pants in your relationship so I doubt that he'd listen to you." 

"Oi!" Richard yelled loudly, his brow narrowed darkly, "Do you wanna join the man in the hole? It's bloody big enough! Keep it up!" he warned, raising his hand and pointing right at Tom. 

"Hey now!" Michael finally spoke, his voice calm. "Let's just...get this done, ya? The faster he's buried the faster we can go back to Minka." 

Tom gaze one last dirty look before begrudgingly continuing. Richard followed with Michael actually picking up the slack for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If The Three Stooges where ghouls, they'd be these guys.


	154. Chapter 154

Minka felt lips on the side of her neck, a gentle warm hand cupping her cheek. Moaning lightly she stretched out, fluttering her eyes open. 

She expected James but instead was met with Tom. Relaxing Minka raised her hand rubbing his cheek with her knuckles.

"Hello sweet girl," Tom moaned, burying his nose into the crook of her neck. 

Faintly Minka could feel him taking in her scent as he lowered himself a little above her, arms resting on either side of her body as Tom began to hug her. 

"I'm on my period," Minka informed him softly, hoping it wouldn't ruin the mood. 

"What?" Tom asked, confusion in his voice as he pulled up a bit. "Oh! No, no I'm not here for sex!" he added. "I haven't been able to physically hold you in so long I thought I'd come in and steal a moment." 

"Or two," Minka smiled. 

Tom kissed her mouth before laying out beside her, drawing her into his embrace. She didn't know if it was a good idea to let him snuggle up to her like this. The phrase "Give him an inch he'll take a mile," kept playing over and over in her head as she made herself comfortable against his body. 

"I feel like a bad person," Minka spoke softly, 

"You're not," Tom assured her. "It was either him or you. And quite frankly you're more important than he was. At least to me and everyone else around you. We're not mad at you for defending yourself, Minka. And anyone with half a fucking brain would feel the same way as well."

She knew that Tom wasn't really one to sit down and give her a long drawn out speech like that. And even though James or even Richard could probably do better; Minka would accept it for what it was. 

"But I killed someone. I actually killed someone..." She blanched out in mild shock. 

Minka was finding that the distress and sadness were hitting her in waves. Minks would remember what she had done and start to cry. Feeling of guilt and self-loathing hitting her hard. After she'd cry whatever Minka was feeling had gone away only to pop back up again. 

"He was up to no good, ladybug." Tom soothed, turning on his side and encasing her protectively in his arms. "He was going to kill you. He didn't care about you or the people he'd have hurt." 

He kissed the side of her head and allowed her to sob into his chest. Minka didn't even feel tears leaving her eyes. She was fearful that perhaps Minka really didn't care that she killed him. Minka was conflicted if anything else. Torn between doing the 'right' thing and caring and being like Tom and just shrug it off. Nobody else in the house seemed to give a shit. 

"You don't have to feel obligated to cry over a waste of space." Tom cooed, padding her bottom and adjusting his arms around her. "He was a fucking junkie love, a career criminal that likes to break into elderly people's homes for his next fix." 

"Alex isn't trying to kill me?" Minka asked him softly, adjusting her head so that she could actually look up at Tom. 

"No, love." James smiled, "Alexander is busy with other pressing matters. It's looking like this person was just some junkie breaking into people's homes. Unfortunately for you, you're reflexes were better than his."

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Minka asked him sadly, her voice quivering a little. 

"I honestly don't know. Bad luck I guess?" Tom offered carefully. 

"But I'm a good person!" Minka pointed out pained. 

"So? The rules of the world don't give a shit about whether your a saint or not. Sometimes bad things happen to good people and bad people win the lotto." Tom sympathised. "I'm a good example of that. I'm not a very good person and yet I've somehow managed to have you in my life." Tom kissed her lovingly, rubbing his nose against hers. Carefully he picked up the ladybug pendant that she wore around her neck faithfully. He doubted Minka took it off once while she was away from him. "Your life isn't completely bad though. I'm very handsome and 100% yours, plus, you live in a nice house and don't want for anything." 

Well, he had a point. Take away the complicated love life and the troublesome men she couldn't pull away from, and Minka had it pretty good. A fancy house, a good looking man...or two...and money in the bank didn't necessarily make up for the shit-storm that was her life at the moment. If she could find one - Minka could crawl into a big black hole and sleep for a million years. 

In the distance, they could hear a bit of banging and muffled arguing. Beau, who had previously been in and out of the room since Tom, Richard and Michael left, made himself known once more. He bounced up onto the bed, pausing a moment once he realised that Tom was here instead of James. Beau gave off a loud meow and made a murping sound before waddling over to Tom. 

"Hey big guy," Tom smiled, stroking the cat. "I've missed you," 

"He missed you too," Minka confirmed, smiling as she saw the cat weasel his way between their bodies. Plopping down with his two front paws on Tom's chest, kneading and purring loudly. 

"I added more kitty climbing centres to the one I first bought," Tom informed her, scratching Beau behind the ears. "Lots of places for him to perch and watch us from above." Beau outstretched his neck, rubbing the side of his face on Tom's hand. "Animals are an indicator of whether you're a good person or not. If you were a bad human being Beau wouldn't have anything to do with you. Remember, he left someone he thought was bad and deliberately sought out someone he preferred, which was us. Or more importantly, you. I'm telling you Minka. For every 3 good deeds you do in this life 6 incidents of bad karma will befall upon you. It's Murphy's law. That's just how it goes. I don't want you to think that you're a horrible person and you should stop helping people or change what makes you - you. I love you," Tom told her seriously, looking her dead in the eyes. "And seeing you survive something that most people wouldn't have only makes me respect you that much more. If anything, I'm the one that needs to change and I'm starting to actually understand that."

"You're a good man. You're just misguided and a little jumbled." Minka smiled reassuringly. "Or Beau wouldn't be drooling on your arm right now." 

"I think there's a little more to it than that," Tom smirked, stroking Beau between the eyes. Her feline was clearly happy to have 'daddy' back. 

"So you'll take the pills?" Minka asked eyebrow raised. 

Tom closed his eyes tightly and gave a look of annoyance before slowly fluttering them open. "Yes, Minka. I'll try the pills and hopefully, I'll like them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, it's hotter than Satan's sauna out. It's hard to write when your brains are literally scrambled eggs.


	155. Chapter 155

Normally when Minka woke and was covered in sweat it meant that she had a bad dream. In this case, it was something entirely different. Minka found herself sandwiched between Tom and James, Their arms were wrapped around her, hands interlaced together on her hip. 

They were all nude which meant that their combined body heats and a muggy night temperature had made Minka very sticky and overly warm. Groaning lightly she adjusted her head and attempted to stretch out between the two men. Tom narrowed his brow and adjusted his leg so it wasn't resting between hers anymore. An audible sound of him peeling his leg off hers was heard making Minka cringe internally. She really wanted a shower right now. 

"Stop wiggling around," Tom mumbled, placing his arm up above his head and across the pillow. 

"Hot," she complained through a moan. 

Tom made an annoyed sound and rolled onto his back, inching away from her. Behind her James remained painted against her, his arm draped loosely over her waist. The only signs of life the man showed is when he moaned and nuzzled into the side of her neck. 

There was a sliding glass door in the master suite that they now occupied. Tom sat up slowly, half asleep and shuffled towards the door butt naked. Minka couldn't help but giggle at his pasty white bum shining through the dim light in the room. It was like a beacon. Tom unlocked the sliding door and pulled it open, leaving the drapes in place for some privacy. 

"What's so funny," Tom mumbled, yawning a little. 

"Your white butt." she stated. 

"His bum is pretty pale. I tried to get him to sunbathe nude but he refuses." James commented from behind her, releasing his hold of her and moving onto his back. He spread his legs a little too cool himself off easier. 

It was a very odd concept to Minka to be laying here, between her two lovers, all completely nude but they weren't engaging in anything sexual. Part of it was due to Minka being on her cycle but there was also an awkwardness between them. 

Minks got comfortable and relaxed with the now breeze coming into the room. She looked to her sides and made a mental comparison of James and Tom. Honestly, she hadn't seen the two men beside her completely flaccid. Either one was hard and the other was getting hard, or, one was hard and the other wasn't in the room. Minka found that James was a lot smaller when he wasn't hard while Tom was still hung fairly well despite being soft. 

"Why don't you ever make love in front of me?" Minka asked them both curiously. "I know you two do it." 

Earlier before they had fallen asleep in the spare room next to their's - they could hear Lee and Richard making love. At least the very last bit of it before both men came. Tom and James seemed to be a bit uneasy with hearing it while she was a bit jealous. Richard was by far more masculine than Tom and James, and he was willing to admit that he and Lee engaged in sex all the time. 

"Ugh, personal preference?" Tom offered, 

"The same reason why we don't have threesomes that often. When we have sex it's private." James smiled, 

"But it's supposed to be a triad," Minka pointed out, "Meaning three. I think what we were doing before was bringing a lot of jealousy between us." she added, unsure of whether her observations were true or not. "There was a sense of favouritism." 

Neither man made a sound. It was so eerily silent that they could hear crickets from outside. Minka was fearful that she had said something wrong or hit a sore spot. They were all together in the same room for the first time in over a month. Or if she ruined it by coming across as "greedy," 

"Are you suggesting that we have more threesomes?" James asked unsure of what she was getting at. 

"I don't know," Minka huffed in defeat. "I'm not very experienced with sex. I don't even know what I'm talking about..."

"Hey now, don't sell yourself short. You're smart enough to know that we were feeling friction with the previous arrangement." Tom told her, padding her hand lovingly. 

"I mean, ya, I agree we had tensions," James admitted coolly. "There were times when I thought you favoured Tom over me and I was left out." 

"I don't favour anyone," Minka told them truthfully. "I'm attracted and love you both equally."

"Well, I know that now!" James told her. "I was able to see that once my mind wasn't so clouded with drugs." 

"Regardless," Tom interjected, rolling onto his side so he was facing the both of them. "We have to have alone time with each other because there are times where we're gonna want private intimate moments with each other. But if you feel we need to be more involved with each other as a whole, we can try and incorporate more threesomes." 

"Ya, whatever you want to love," James added, placing his hand on her bare thigh. 

This wasn't nearly as difficult as she thought it would be. In fact, it was suspiciously easy. There was a line between them agreeing to something just to appease her and actually wanting to do something. Right now it appeared that they were straddling that line. All Minka knew was that before wasn't working because they were becoming jealous of one another. At least when she had sex with James or Tom while the other was home from work. 

"Maybe we should go to sex therapy or something?" Minka suggested warily. 

Tom chuckled, running his fingers through shortened ginger curls. "They'd think we're all nuts and suggest we not be together." 

"I don't really want some stranger knowing what we do. Our lifestyle isn't exactly...the norm." James stated hesitantly. "It's hard to explain our situation when most people are monogamous. I can do without the judgement." 

"Well; Lee, Richard and Michael know and they're not judging us." Minka pointed out gently. 

"Take a look at those men and the life that they lead. Do you honestly think they have room to judge? Everything they do is outside the norm including their sex lives." Tom spoke. "It would be 'normal' to them because it fits in with everything else they do. James was referring to a stranger on the street that leads a normal, healthy, life." 

Well, he had a point. No one she knew since meeting Tom was a normal human being with an atypical life. Everyone either had their hand in someone's cookie jar, committing illegal acts or they were burying bodies in the mountains. Even Lee was committing illegal acts by some of the medical services he's provided outside of his hospital setting. Minka was surrounded by criminals, sexy...sexy criminals. 

"I'm happy with the lifestyle..." Minka commented, feeling rather awkward. 

"Good, you should be because you're the cream in the cookie sandwich." Tom chuckled. "And the cream is the best part." 

"Especially if the cream is double stuffed," James giggled at his own joke. Even Tom laughed at that analogy. 

Minka smirked, her eyebrow raised as she sat up a little and overlooked both men. She honestly wished it wasn't her time of the month but as per usual, mother nature had horrible timing. If Minka had to do something or go somewhere important she always got her monthly visitor, always. 

"I wish I wasn't on my period." Minka moaned, somewhat frustrated. 

"So do I," Tom replied, brows knitted. 

"I'll scratch that itch." James offered with a purr, "I'm not afraid of a little blood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you poor souls live in Arizona, my blessings to you. It's been around 32C or 89F (For my American friends) and I've been sweating my tits off. I'm WAY too fat for this heat.


	156. Chapter 156

"I don't give a fuck what the previous plans where I'm not going anywhere without Minka," Tom stated rather hotly, his foot was firmly on the ground in regards to this matter. "I'm here now, I'm not 'going' away and then coming back a few weeks later." 

"I don't want to stay in this house anymore anyways," Minka commented, defending Tom's decision to just pack up and go back home. "I'm not sleeping too well knowing I killed someone in the kitchen." 

Richard turned to look at her with a slight glare. She was well aware that the man didn't want her transitioning so soon with moving in with Tom and James. Richard and Lee wanted her to do this slowly and not leap feet first. Of course, Minka wasn't sticking with the plan. She never did...it was due to her own stupidity and naivety.

"The house as nothing to do with you not sleeping." Lee gently told her with a smile. "You're not sleeping well because of the act itself."

"Regardless," Tom spoke, his voice loud and authoritative in order to take over the conversation once more. "I have to work. I'm under fucking contract to do so. I have clients that need my assistance. I can't work if I'm out here because commuting is impossible. I need to be at my house, with my cat and my lovers. I'm not doing this broken home bullshit anymore!" 

Tom wasn't a man to use profanity unless he was really upset. Minka had only heard him use bad language while addressing Christopher when he was alive and one or two times since then. The fact that Tom was using a string of profanity was alarming. He must have been at the end of his rope. 

"This isn't about you, it's about Minka." Richard reminded the man just as hotly. 

Beau sat on her lap, his long tail flicking shortly back and forth. She knew that the animal wasn't amused with the tension between all of them. Minka looked to Lee for some form of guidance, stroking Beau mindlessly back and forth from head to tail.

Lee took the queue and sat up straight, clearing his throat. "I think it's best to follow through with what Minka wants."

That didn't help her because now everyone in the room was depending on her to make the big decision. Regardless of what she chose someone was going to be upset. Minka, naturally being a people pleaser found this to be very anxiety inducing. 

"I want to go home but I want to go home under the guidelines that I had placed," Minka stated firmly, 

"I'm standing behind Minka," James spoke finally, accepting the agitated cat from Minka. Beau crouched down on his lap before getting comfortable once more. Tom shot him a dirty glare that completely unfazed James at that statement. "And you can glare all you want. I'm not letting you go back on what you had agreed to." 

"Right, right!" Tom said agitated, grabbing the back of his neck. "Drivers license, school," 

"Freedom," James added, 

"Well, you two will have a lot of freedom and chances to explore seeing how neither of you has jobs." Tom dryly replied, hands on his hips. 

"I don't need a job you Tit. I'm still making an income with my apartment and investment returns." James defended "And Minka doesn't need a job because she has me and I don't need her to work right now. Stop it with the petty low-blows. Because it won't work with me and it'll just blow up in your face." 

It was nice to have someone on her side and do it so adamantly and graceful too. 

Minka looked from Richard to Tom. He wasn't impressed with Tom's behaviour and neither was Lee. She felt like she was stuck in the middle.

"If you're going to be bickering back and forth like this, I suggest you don't go back home together." Lee addressed James and Tom. "It's not healthy for someone with anxiety and PTSD to be constantly around triggering behaviour. The whole point of this situation is to get Minka as healthy as possible. This means mentally and physically." 

"I'm not going home alone," Tom explained. "I paid way to much money for a house that was supposed to be a bloody home. Not for me to sit alone brooding in a bloody fortress. I'd be a lot less stressed and less bickery when everyone is back where they're supposed to be!" 

"Bickery?" Minka asked with a smirk, 

Beau meowed loudly, yawning wide enough to show off his teeth and pink tongue. Stretching out of James's lap he hopped up onto the couch's armrest and rather comically walked in a straight line along the back of the couch. He was so large and clumsy looking that it appeared the feline was tight-rope walking. 

He made it to the other side of the couch, darted across the side table, jumped down onto Lee's lap like a spring-board causing the man to make a loud "Umph" sound before finally landing on the floor with a thud. There honestly wasn't a reason for Beau to do this other than the fact that he could. 

Seeing how Beau's performance art piece was done Minka was able to finally speak. "I'd like to go home but I don't want things to fall back to the way they were the moment I step through the door." 

"What are you suggesting, love?" Richard asked her curiously. Up until this time, he was a mindful observer alongside Lee. 

"I have to work. I have no sick leave, vacation time or emergency time left." Lee told her, understanding what she was getting at right away. 

"No!" Tom firmly replied once he clued into it as well. "Absolutely not. How the bloody hell do you expect us," he stated, sweeping his arm from Minka to James, "To work as a unit if you're babysitting us all the time. We are not wolves. This isn't a pack circling around a female!" 

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do." Richard defended sharply. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be in communication with Minka, to begin with. I could have been the better man and steered her away from the both of you. I made a conscious decision to follow Minka's lead and let her make the choices she thought was best." Richard defended, pointing his finger at Tom. "Regardless of the outcome, I promised to make sure that she was alright. I'm not going to just hand her off like that and wash my hands clean of the situation. You'd have to be stupid mate if you think I would." 

James knew that she was starting to get nervous once more. He placed his arm around her and pressed her body against his, kissing the side of her head. Other than that he just sat there and listened to the bitter back and forth between Tom and Richard. 

There would probably come to be a few surprises that would hurt James's feelings as Richard revealed certain things. If he was hurt badly James never showed it. His hold on her became more protective as Richard and Tom actually came face to face as they argued. Both men being equal in size and height meant that they could stare each other down aggressively rather easily. 

When both men started to circle around as if someone was going to throw a punch, Lee stood, towering over both of them slightly. In one hand he grabbed hold of Richard's shirt and pushed him away from Tom. 

"Knock it off," Lee warned passively. "You're not going to have a fist fight in front of Minka. Use your heads. Everyone's heated right now. James - Minka, go outside with Beau. Richard, take a fucking walk. Tom, stay here we have to have a chat man-to-man." the man stated firmly. 

No one dared argue with him, taking deep breaths and going their different ways. Beau of course happily trotted in front of her and James, leading the way outside to the back yard. No doubt the cat was eager to show her his latest kill in Minka's honour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like 90% sure that Beau is actually running everything like cat's tend to do with human's.


	157. Chapter 157

*Lee's point of view*

Lee grabbed hold of Tom's shoulders and steadied the man as best he could. Giving a reassuring squeeze he lingered a bit before slowly stepped back. Tom looked stunned. He continued to stand there with wide eyes, body language screaming defensive. 

"Tom, you have got to calm down." Lee told him calmly, "Remember those breathing exercises that I had taught you? Do that for a few minutes. You'll find yourself feeling a lot better." 

The man gave a bit of resistance at first but eventually relented and did as Lee suggested. Slowly Lee could see the man coming down off the ledge. His body began to loosen out and he didn't look as if he were going to commit murder. 

"You're not stable. You haven't been for a long while. I was willing to overlook this fact because you didn't appear to be a real threat to anyone but yourself. But that was before Minka came into the picture." Lee explained, taking his seat once more. 

Tom flopped down onto the couch and automatically moved into the classic shrink vs. patient position complete with his arm resting on his forehead. 

"Normally I would suggest that you not be together all together. Nothing about this is healthy." Lee added, "But, Minka has decided to give it a second chance and no matter what my opinion is - I can't sway her away from it." He continued, "This means that I have to find a healthy solution to a toxic situation." 

"I resent that. I'm not bloody Ted Bundy!" Tom defended, adjusting himself rather aggressively on the couch. "Jesus, Lee! It's not like I'm going to fucking kill her!" 

"No," Lee agreed with him. "But you have to admit that there's an unhealthy amount of jealousy and possession bouncing between you and James. Unfortunately for Minka she's stuck in the middle and receiving all this negative emotion. You and James are too much alike. Together, you're fine. But once you add something like a female, as primitive as it sounds, you clash. Your more primal instincts kick in like most heterosexual men tend to have."

That gave Tom reason to pause. Lee sat there and watched him carefully. Anyone worth their medical license would pry these three people apart as quickly as possible. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't do that. Believe it or not - Minka was of sound mind and far away from physical danger, Lee couldn't take legal authority over her because of this. All he could do was suggest that she walk away and he knew she wasn't going to do that unless Minka had Richard at her side. Let's face it, Lee wasn't forfeiting his lover to satisfy Minka. 

All Lee could do was try and patch this mess up as best as possible and offer a healthy long term solution. He didn't necessarily know how to do this right now but Lee was working on it. Usually, he repaired things by steering the person away from the depths of hell. He didn't take their hands and walk them through it. 

"I've known you long enough to know that you don't honestly want to do what Minka and Richard are suggesting." Tom finally spoke firmly. "I don't want two other men in my house interfering with my relationship. Especially with a domineering control freak like Richard." 

"I'm not happy about it, no. But I understand where Richard is coming from." Lee defended passively.

"He's trying to muscle his way between me and Minka." Tom snapped, turning his head to actually look at Lee. "I'm not a fucking idiot. I know he was playing house with my wife the entire time he was here. This is not a bloody free for all. If it wasn't for the fact that I was with James, to begin with, he wouldn't even be here." 

"That's rather harsh." Lee pointed out, "You love James just as much as you do Minka. You're just frustrated right now which is understandable. But the fault doesn't lie in James." 

"No of course not!" Tom huffed, "Because at the end of the day I'm the bad guy here. I'm the one that is mentally unstable." 

Well, that was pretty true in terms of self-diagnosis. Tom said it, not him. Tom was always a man to see things in a negative light and never hold onto the possible positive outcome. All he saw was that he was "broken" Tom didn't see that there was a solution and that was to take medication. 

Almost as if he were reading his mind Tom spoke again; "Even if I did take the medication I still have James and Richard interfering with my wife!" 

Lee visibly flinched when Tom pointed out his 'husbands' involvement with Minka. Whether Lee liked it or not Richard was right in the thick of it and no matter how many times he told the man to walk away, Richard wouldn't budge. The man was stubborn that way.

"Nevermind Richard, I'll deal with him," Lee assured Tom. "James has every right to be 'interfering' with Minka because you physically invited him to do so the moment you picked Minka up and took her home. You have to remember, James was here first. All things considered, I think he's taken it pretty well." 

Of course, Tom didn't want to be told that and out of response he crossed his arms over his chest and roughly moved onto his side, eyes closed tightly so he couldn't see Lee. 

"Well you gotta do what you have to do, withing reason because I'm not fucking leaving!" Tom told Lee firmly. "I was here first, I found Minka. I fell in love and brought her home. Everyone else is a bloody casualty of the war. And come Hell or high-waters, I'm not budging." 

"Good, I'm glad that you're firmly committed to something. That makes my job a little easier when it comes to treatment and solutions." Lee sighed. "Now I have to figure out how to sort this mess out. It wouldn't be so difficult if you men didn't have similar personalities when it comes to sex and relationships." 

"I don't even know why Richard is here anyways. He's supposed to be my bodyguard and muscle. You two are practically married. Hell, I thought he was gay." Tom exasperated. "I am not consenting to two more men moving into my house where Minka is bouncing between three men. That's not healthy, even I know that. We're not feral animals."

No, no that was Lee's worst nightmare come to live honestly. He didn't want to pack up his cats and husband, moving into a home that wasn't his so Richard could continue to be a buffer between Tom, James and Minka. Especially since Lee and Tom didn't really like each other that much. They merely tolerated one another. 

"You're gay, right?" Tom asked Lee with a hint of suspicion, looking up at him with slightly narrowed eyes. 

"100%" Lee confirmed, "I can guarantee that Minka is safe from my sexual desires." 

"But not Richards?" Tom pushed. 

Lee sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not in control of his...desires...if I was he wouldn't be here. Richard isn't interested in sleeping with her." He lied, "He's more interested in making sure that she's happy and in a good relationship." 

"Well, she is happy and in a good relationship." Tom confirmed, "What Minka needs to be left the fuck alone. All this meddling isn't helping her and it's pissing me off." 

"It's pissing you off because you have no control over it." Lee was quick to point out. "The problem with you, James and Richard - is that your all under the impression that your way is the best way. You're way too possessive and jealous, and you take everything personally. Combined with a protective nature and a fierce sense of what's 'right' You're all a fucking a nightmare. A clashing nightmare that quite frankly isn't healthy for an outsider let alone a small female with emotional issues and suicidal tendencies. It's a fucking miracle Minka didn't off herself when James left that bloody loaded handgun with her." 

His long winded rant caught Tom's attention and the man sat up properly on the couch, eyebrow raised. Lee was normally passive and well manners. A statement such as this was rare and usually reserved for Richard when Richard is being a Tit. 

"Your lucky that she hasn't said 'fuck it!' and left. If she was a weaker person and less devoted to the both of you I'm sure she would have. Richard was gunning for her to actually leave you and James but she wouldn't." Lee continued, allowing himself the relief of letting out all these pent up emotions. "Because Richard loves and respects Minka he didn't push it further. He's doing the best he can to make it work for the three of you. But sometimes you can't repair a wall with a piece of paper." 

"Jesus," Tom muttered in shock. "I've never heard you go off like that." 

If he was offended by his observations, Tom didn't show it. In fact, he actually smiled and nodded his head. Perhaps being blunt with the man was a way of gaining respect. 

"What I propose to do," Lee smiled, relaxing once more in the chair, "Is that we go the clinical route first. That means medication to balance out your brain chemistry. Once that is in control we'll move onto the therapy aspect to address personal issues and behaviours that are preventing you from being the best person you can be." he continued. "There's a tiered system I tend to use. I'll write it out for you so you'll have a copy of what the treatment plan is. Once the two two tiers are addressed, the bottom - which is you, Minka and James, will be worked on. That's the foundation of the pyramid. Unfortunately for me to be this hands with you, which you need, I have to be around you a lot more than just lunch breaks."

"There's a guest suite in the basement of our house. A fully contained unit." Tom begrudging admitted. "If you have to, you and Richard can move there temporarily. I'll take care of all the bills and stuff so you're not out financially." 

"Deal," Lee agreed hesitantly, "Legally I still have to bill you for the medication I prescribe. I can't give you free meds or I would. Trust me. But everything else I'll do upon my own fruition. My working hours mirror yours. So in the evenings after dinner and a bit of down time, I'll begin your treatment."

"Fine," Tom agreed, flopping back onto the couch. "Just keep your husband out from between my wife's legs." 

Lee paled a bit with that statement, his face going a bit ashen. He wasn't sure if he should try and push it forward or leave it alone. Tom may just assume without actually knowing that Richard slept with Minka. 

"Ya, I know about that," Tom confirmed bitterly, tilting his head back and looking at Lee. "I'd have to be a dense moron to not know that. I can tell by the way Richard looks at her and how he's overly protective. You can't deny that he's jealous of my presence. Richard practically murders me with his eyes when he thinks I'm not looking." 

Speechless was a good descriptive right now. Lee was expecting Tom to blow up like a volcano. 

"I'm serious, Lee," Tom warned darkly, "Reel him in or we're going to have some serious problems. I can tolerate James because James is my lover as well. But Richard isn't my lover and he sure as fuck isn't Minka's. He's treading in dangerous territory."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you need to write because you have obligations; but you don't really want to because your a lazy turd and writing shit in different people's POV's and making it actually appear to be that specific character is hard. Damn me to Hell for giving these people different personalities!


	158. Chapter 158

"Beau's not going to attack my cats, is he?" Lee looked at Minka with hesitation. 

The two plastic cat carriers remained on the floor the house, locked for safe keeping. Beau kept his distance but he sat there, tail flicking back and forth as he observed the two strange felines carefully. Every once in a while he'd meow and whip his tail. 

Minka wasn't prolific in cat but she was sure that as long as Beau's ears weren't slicked back and his tail wasn't moving furiously - he wasn't mad. 

"Honestly? As long as they're not males he should be fine." Minka told him carefully, knowing full well that Beau had beat up a few smaller males back at the rented house. 

"They're girls," Lee confirmed. 

"He'll be fine," Tom assured them coming into the room to view the one-sided Mexican standoff. "My boy's been neutered so he can't get anyone pregnant." 

"They're spayed," Lee spoke, 

"Well, if he isn't growling by now I'm pretty sure Beau isn't going to attack them," Tom told him. "And if he does, I'll pay the vet bill."

They both gave him a wary look. Minka would like to think that Beau wouldn't hurt them, but, she hasn't seen him interact with other cats besides the cat-fights she witnessed outside. Up until now, Beau didn't have to share his territory. Now he had two 'intruders' 

"Just let them out, Lee," Richard suggested, coming to sit on the couch. "Beau isn't the type of cat to attack a female. If they were males, I'd be worried."

Hesitantly he opened the two cat carriers. Beau remained seated watching the two mystery felines. Minks hadn't really seen the two girls. All she managed to do was catch a quick glimpse of them as Lee carried the carriers into the house. 

Slowly and cautiously a rather fat grey and white cat with bright yellow eyes embarked from the cage. Soon to follow was an equally fat muted calico. Minka wanted to pick them both up and squish their fluffy faces. They were the sweetest kitties she had ever seen. 

"They're like my furry daughters," Lee confessed with a bit of anxiety. "I care about them deeply." 

"The grey and white cat who is Lee's is named Molly," Richard told them. "And the calico, which is my little girl, is Ella," 

Tom and James sat down beside her on the floor and watched as Ella and Molly approached Beau. Beau met them halfways, extending his neck and sniffing them. When all three cats sat down in front of each other and began to clean themselves - it was pretty obvious that neither of them gave a shit, as cats tend to do.

Beau stretched, arching his back before darting towards the cat tower. It didn't take him long to jump up onto the first platform. Ella followed and began to scratch at one of the support beams. Molly was a bit more hesitant but eventually, she joined the other two. 

Satisfied that Beau wasn't going to attack Lee's precious girls they all began to relax a bit. Ella was definitely the more adventurous with Molly following behind. In hindsight, it looked like the feline version of Richard and Lee. 

With the cats socialising peacefully on their carpeted jungle-gym they could focus on what was happening now. 

"This is what's going to happen," Lee began to address with a soft smile, looking over Minka's shoulder to where Molly and Ella played on the cat scratcher. He went on to explain the exact same thing he had discussed with Tom minus a few private details that were between patient and doctor. 

"Richard and Lee will be staying in the in-law suite downstairs but they're not banned to that specific spot," Tom told her and James. "Just like their cats, they have free range of the house minus our bedroom, which is a given." 

"You're allowed in our suite," Lee told them, more specifically looking at Minka. "But make sure that we're aware of it."

"Of course," Minka dryly replied. "I'm not a rude cow." 

Ella ran through one of the carpeted tunnels, chasing after Molly rather proud of herself. Beau, having been on the bottom jumped up to see what the girls were doing. His curiosity was peaked and the male cat wanted to make sure that the girls were alright. 

"Cheeky buggers," Richard smirked, "Where did you get that contraption from anyway? It's brilliant. I haven't seen the girls move that fast in a while." 

"Pet store," Tom spoke proudly, "I went to one of those niche stores. I figured it was good for Beau seeing how he was so large and I don't particularly want him outside during the winter."

Beau sat on top of a tunnel, looking down upon Ella and Molly, his long fluffy tail hanging down. Ella reached out from one of the spy holes and batted at the long limb causing Beau to murp loudly, startled at first until he realised that it was Ella. 

"I'm starting my medication on Monday," Tom announced solemnly, 

"I'll make sure that he takes it every morning," Lee added, 

"Good I'm glad," Minka smiled at him, grabbing his hand. "I'm proud of you. I know it must be hard, I know it was hard for me at first as well." 

Tom gave a faint smile before dropping the happy expression, squeezing her hand back. No matter what anyone said right now it couldn't draw away from the three cats playing together on the cat gym. Apparently, Beau wasn't a furry slug like Minka had originally thought. Even James looked amused at the scene before him. And he was still unsure about this whole cat business. 

"How old are they?" Minka asked, looking over her shoulder. 

"We adopted them about five years ago?" Richard replied, "They should be close to Beau's age."

"They're sisters," Lee added proudly, "Wee little things that were found in a cardboard box. My co-work has their brother and another man adopted their sister."

"But Ella and Molly are the cutest," Richard proudly gloated. 

Beau must have thought the same thing because he began to clean Molly while Ella laid down beside him. He looked as if he had won the lotto. 

"Could you imagine what would happen if none of them was fixed?" James pointed out in amusement as all three of them snuggled down in the hammock. 

"Kittens everywhere," Minka replied happily. 

"Oi! My girls are innocent. There would be no kittens to be had." Richard protectively replied. 

"But they'd be so cute!" she pointed out. 

"No more cats," Tom replied. "Three of anything furry is enough."

A faint buzzing was heard vibrating from Tom's pocket. He did a little dance and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Tom's face remained relatively unreadable as he scrolled through a text message. He paused only once before placing it back into his pocket. 

“James love,” Tom addressed in a sickly sweet voice. “You love me, right?” 

“Yes…” James replied slowly, a bit of suspicion in his voice. “What do you want?” He added,

“Ugh...well. Sabrine is in labour and Alex can't go to the hospital.” Tom laughed nervously. “So I need you to deliver a baby.” 

“No,” James replied instantly.

“Please,” Tom pleaded. “Do it for Sabrine?” 

“I don't know Sabrine,” James argued bluntly, 

“Why can't he go to a hospital?” Lee asked dumbly. 

Everyone gave him an ‘Are you serious’ look. Minka could count 10 reasons why Alexander wouldn't or couldn't go to a hospital. The fact that the man was paranoid was one. Also, they suspected because of Sabrine’s situation she's in the country illegally. 

“Nevermind,” Lee muttered sheepishly. 

“Well, you have to!” Tom snapped, “You can't leave a first-time mum to deliver a baby in a bathroom! If it was Minka he'd do it no problems!"

"It's not Minka, she's different. I don't want to get involved in something like that." James defended, "Alexander hates me 99% of the fucking time. And he honestly expects me to deliver his baby?"

"As a registered physician, you have a moral obligation to provide medical care." Minka pointed out. 

She didn't like Alexander for obvious reasons but this wasn't really about Alex. It was about Sabrine and the fact that she was having a baby...in a bathroom. James had to have some sympathy for her situation. If the roles were reversed she knew that his help would be greatly appreciated. 

"Don't be a dick." Richard scoffed, "It's a young woman in a very bad and scary situation. If something happened to her or the baby you'd be crushed. I know you. Alexander is a prick and the spawn of Satan but Sabrine is innocent. She's never hurt you." 

"Fine!" James snapped, standing up with Tom to follow. "Minka, you're staying here. I don't want you near that raving lunatic." 

Lee gave her a look that told her not to argue so she didn't. Despite her wanting to be present for moral support to the mum to be, she knew that it would cause my problems than solve. So Minka politely nodded her head and stood, walking to her cats and petting Molly and Ella for the first time. All cats were purring softly, snuggled up together in a state of peace that Minka wished she could emulate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ella and Molly:
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/hqrjvkr7r/)
> 
> The cat gym/play-tower I'm trying to describe (poorly):
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/9fzkp21yf/)
> 
> Also, HAPPY CANADA DAY MY FELLOW MOOSE-JOCKIES! May your maple-mooses bring you much joy!


	159. Chapter 159

*Tom's point of view*

Even at his worst James hadn't gone without speaking to him for long periods of time. They were 45 minutes into the trip to the cabin, and despite his best efforts, Tom couldn't get James to make conversation with him. It was frustrating but he couldn't beat a word out of him. 

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Tom asked him, risking a glance at the man and taking his eyes off the road for a split second. 

In their backseat was a duffle bag sized medical kit that James had stated he needed to aid in his nephew or niece's birth. Tom didn't even really know what you needed for baby birthing besides maybe towels for the blood and the classic epidural for pain. But he wasn't going to question the man. 

"Ya, I'm pissed with you." James finally answered darkly. "I have never actually delivered a baby before and I was hoping that the first time was for our child." 

"What did you think was going to happen?" Tom asked him suspiciously. "You knew that Sabrine was pregnant and going to give birth in this country. Alexander wouldn't go to a hospital - he never does!" 

"I didn't expect to play obstetrician for a man that once held a loaded gun to my head!" James spat, turning away from Tom. "While yelling homophobic slurs and death threats to get you to do that drug run in Spain!"

Tom didn't really like Alexander for a lot of reasons just like a lot of people. But at the end of the day, it was still his brother and he was in a tough spot. Sabrine was the innocent victim in this whole thing and so was that baby she was about to have. Tom couldn't just turn his back and walk away. If their roles were reversed Tom would appreciate it greatly if Minka had proper help. 

"Look, you can hate me all you want but you have to realise that this isn't about Alexander. This is about Sabrine and the baby. You're doing it for them, not Alex."

"She's a dumb twit if she's found solstice in that maniac. Let alone allow him to breed her." James snapped, glaring at Tom. "You play stupid games - you win stupid prizes."

"That's an awful way of thinking. You don't know the circumstances. The same thing can be said about Minka. And I'm sure it has been!" Tom defended, unsure of whether it was his brother or Sabrine's honour. "If anything that baby hasn't done anything to anyone. Jesus, it's not even a minute old yet. You know there's a million things that could go wrong with an inexperienced mum giving birth by herself for the first time." 

He didn't say anything because James knew that Tom was right. 

"And besides, Alexander must really need our help or he'd have never texted me in the first place. We're the last people he'd rely on unless it was important." Tom added, 

"I've never physically delivered a baby before." James repeated, "I've witnessed it during my residency a few times but because I'm an emergency room doctor or general practitioner, I don't deliver babies. I've treated babies..."

There were hesitation and a bit of fear in James's voice. Tom was starting to realise that he didn't want to deliver the baby because of his hatred towards Alexander but because he was actually scared to do so. 

"Being around Alexander is nerve-wracking enough, ok? But this just makes things ten times worse." James confessed. 

"He's not going to do anything rash," Tom spoke warily. "Alex won't jeopardise Sabrine or the babies health. He knows that he needs you to deliver the child." 

"Oh, that's reassuring. Then he'll kill me after the baby is born." James sarcastically replied. 

"Don't be dumb!" Tom sighed, shaking his head lightly. "Just think of it as practice for when Minka is pregnant." he offered hopefully. "It can't be that hard. I mean, they did it unassisted in the 1800s..."

James gave him a shocked look, knitting his brow together. "Do you have any idea what the infant mortality rate was back then? Let alone the mother dying during childbirth? It seems easy but it's complicated." James explained, "I have to worry about complications. Sabrine bleeding out, the umbilical cord wrapped around the babies neck, the baby not breathing for whatever reason. Sabrine could have a stroke. Do we even know if she was receiving medical attention during her pregnancy? Or was Alexander playing doctor?" 

"I'm sure that Alex got her medical help. Sabrine in a week early in regards to giving birth." Tom explained. 

"See, so I'm not his first choice. The back-alley doctor he probably arranged to do it isn't available because she's early!" James pointed out firmly. 

There was no point in arguing anymore with James. All it would do was agitate the man enough and right now he's fairly high-strung. If Tom didn't play his cards right Alex and James would end up fighting with one another ending in James refusing to do anything. 

"Please," Tom spoke softly, grabbing his hand. "Could you do this for me? I don't want to fight with my brother for my whole life. It'll benefit not only my mental health but it'll place Minka in a safer spot."

"And you think that by me delivering Sabrine's baby you're going to achieve this?" James asked unsure of himself. 

"It's a step in the right direction! Alexander wouldn't allow just anyone to do something this important. I doubt he had anyone scheduled to actually deliver the baby except you. Providing aid while the child is in the womb is one thing. Trusting someone to physically bring the baby into the world is another." Tom explained gently. "Although he'd never admit it I can guarantee you that Alex is terrified right now. Sabrine means the world to him or he wouldn't have risked his own neck to save her." 

James allowed that to sink in and remained quite for a while. The car was dead silent as they continued to hold hands. To show him how much Tom still cared he raised James's hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. Interlacing his fingers with James a little more tightly before placing their hands down on his thigh. 

"You have to keep me safe," James spoke, a bit of pleading in his voice. "You have to prevent Alex from hurting me."

"You know I will. I defended you when Alexander attacked you in the past, hadn't I? I broke his ribs and almost knocked out a tooth." Tom reminded him. "I wasn't quick enough to get to Alex before he got to you. It pains me to know he had the chance to do that." 

That was probably the worst day of Tom's life so far. That was also the day that Alexander discovered that he and James were actually more than best friends, which didn't make things any better. If anything was gained it was a bizarre newfound respect between Alex and Tom because Tom had the balls to physically attack Alex - and he won. 

Alexander was under the impression because he was the more violent of the two that he'd automatically win a fist fight against Tom. After that one time of Tom placing Alex on his ass, he never tried anything like that again. 

"I'll keep you safe, my love," Tom promised, bringing James's hand up to his mouth for a tender kiss once more. "I love you and I won't let anything bad happen to you."


	160. Chapter 160

*James's point of view*

Walking into the house that he's been in hundreds of times shouldn't be this nerve-wracking. He felt himself hesitate at the front door before gaining a boost of confidence. Tom's hand rested protectively on the small of his back. 

"It'll be fine," Tom assured him with a warm smile. 

No, it really wouldn't be fine. James was about to aid in the birth of an international criminal's baby. A complete and utter lunatic. If he didn't do the task up to Alex's impossible standards the man would more than likely shoot him in the head. 

"Well, it's about time!" Alex snapped after violently opening the door, the solid oak bouncing loudly off the wall causing James to jump. "What the fuck took you so long!"

"We live two hours away," Tom reminded him. 

"How long since her water broke?" James asked, avoiding direct eye contact with Alex. 

"I texted Tom right after it had happened." 

"Where is she now?" James asked politely, adjusting the medical bag's strap over his shoulder. 

"Bedroom," Alexander stated, making sure that he was in the lead as they walked in that direction.

The first thing James saw as he entered the room was a very frustrated young woman tucked into the bed, her arms crossed over her chest. There was a very visible baby bump under the blankets that looked out of place compared to the seemingly small female. 

"Love, this is the doctor that will help you deliver our little girl," Alexander spoke in a sickly, uncharacteristically tone of voice. 

Well, that bit of knowledge settled the debate on whether Alexander and Sabrine were having a boy or a girl. How fitting. A man that was known to traffic woman into the sex trade was having a daughter. The irony. 

"I don't care! I just want her out!" Sabrine snapped, a hint of Spanish accent that made her sound rather educated. "She's driving me insane! She keeps kicking me!" Sabrine stated, looking directly at James. 

"Well, she wants out." James shrugged. "But she can't come out until your body says so. I'm sure she's rather impatient as well. How far are apart are your contractions, dear?" 

"10 minutes or so," 

It was apparent that Sabrine's future daughter agreed with his statement by kicking her poor mother once more. Sabrine grabbed her side and winced while giving a stream of what James would describe as Spanish swear words. 

"And active baby means it's healthy," James dumbly pointed out. 

"That's what I told her!" Alexander confirmed. 

"Ai! That's easy for you to say when you're not having your bladder being kicked! She kicked me so hard once I peed my pants in a grocery store." Sabrine shared,

"Let's try and walk for a bit," James offered, holding his hand out for her to take. "It'll help with the pushing the labour along." 

It had taken Sabrine a few times but she managed to hoist herself up off the bed. Right away her hand clutched her lower back and James noted the lack of support for her such as a maternity belt. 

Sabrine was rather petite, even more so than Minka. Her frame was smaller and he could guess that without the baby she'd be a good 15-20 pounds lighter than Minka. 

James was starting to worry that Alexander and Sabrine had no idea what they were doing. Which made him wary of leaving after the baby was born. If they had seen any experts up until this point they'd be using the proper support for Sabrine. 

Tom must have been feeling the same thing because they exchanged the same worried look as James helped Sabrine to walk. 

"My back is killing me," Sabrine complained, stopping to stretch once more. 

"You're carrying about 8lbs of baby plus another 10 lbs of fluid." James offered, carefully watching the mother to be. 

Sabrine had that cute pregnancy waddle that always made him smile. 

As James walked back and forth with Sabrine he was shocked to find Alexander wasn't present. He remained in the bedroom with Tom. James didn't hear any yelling or things breaking so he assumed that it was a friendly conversation. 

"Have you been seeing doctors?" James asked her,

"Yes," Sabrine nodded her head firmly, holding onto the back of the couch as a contraction started. 

James embraced her, rubbing her lower back and allowing the young woman to weep on his shoulder. James coached her through it and once the pain died down she corrected herself. 

"He's a friend of Alexanders but I asked for a medical license, it's valid. I look it up online." Sabrine smiled. "I have had tests too." 

"Good," James replied, charmed by her accent and grammar. 

"I've been reading books about after having the baby but to be honest, I'm scared," Sabrine confessed, looking up at him with wide eyes. "I'm more scared than actually having her. What if something goes wrong and she dies?"

"You'll be ok. It's first-time nerves. Even experienced mothers have the same feelings after having another baby." James spoke gently, helping her to walk once more. 

Sabrine paused for a moment before nodding her head. If it was Minka she'd have him by her side 24/7 to help ease her fears. Although never having a baby he's been around infants all his life. Even Tom had experience with babies having to look after his younger sister. 

"I'm an only child." Sabrine confessed she moved her head to get a better look down the hallway, straining her hearing for signs of Alex before adding, "Alexander, I love him, but he's useless when it comes to babies. I think he's scared of them." 

He chucked at her commentary and smiled, "Babies make some people uneasy because they're so tiny and fragile." James told her. "Alex is probably scared of hurting the baby or unsure what to do with it. He didn't have much interaction with his sister, unlike Tom. Who practically raised her all through infancy." 

"Ai, I'm tired," Sabrine sighed heavily. "I need to rest," 

Halfway down the hall, another contraction hit Sabrine, she rested against the wall and cringed. Alex, hearing his lover in pain rushed out of the bedroom and automatically embraced her, whispering something into the crook of her neck. James backed off and allowed the 'alpha' male to tend to his lover. 

Sabrine's fears weren't entirely unfathomed but James knew that once the baby was born, Alexander would probably be overly protective and doting on the little girl. The man, much like Tom, had a very strong sense of pride over what he considered 'his' 

That still wouldn't quash her fears about being 'alone' with the baby. It was reassuring and comforting to know that there were other people around her if something went wrong. That's usually why the mother and father would have family surrounding them for the first little while.

"How much longer?" Sabrine complained, waddling slowly towards the bed. 

"You just started, unfortunately. It could be another few hours or 10," James reluctantly told her. "All we can do is make you comfortable in the meantime and wait." 

"Can you give me something for pain?" Sabrine asked. 

"No, it could affect the baby," Alexander answered, clearly doing his homework. "I'll bring you that heating pad."

"I'm hungry!" she complained loudly as Alex retreated out of the bedroom. 

"No food!" Alex replied back, "Only ice chips." 

Apparently, Alexander wasn't as dumb as James thought he was. 

Sabrine replied but neither he nor Tom understood as it was in Spanish. Regardless of not fully understanding what she was saying it was rather international by the look on her face; Sabrine was pissed off. A little spitfire just like Tom had told him. It amused James greatly that this beautiful little creature kept Alexander in check and got away with so much. No one that he was aware of besides Sabrine and maybe Minks, could get away with speaking to Alexander that way. Tom couldn't even pull that off without verbal reputations if not physical. 

"I just want this little girl out! 9 months is too long. I send an eviction notice to vacate the premise, she isn't responding!" Sabrine huffed, placing her arms back over her chest and mirroring the original frustrated look. "She's stubborn like her father!" 

Yes, Alexander had gotten a good one all right. James thought she and Minka would get along just fine.


	161. Chapter 161

*James's point of view*

"How long has it been?" Sabrine asked him, adjusting her legs while holding her belly. 

James rolled his head over and looked at her with sympathy. "Only 3 hours," he told her. 

James had taken up home in the bedroom beside Sabrine as Tom and Alexander discussed God knows what out in the living room. His intentions were to sit in the lounge chair beside her but Sabrine insisted on him laying out beside her. She was scared. Every once in a while he'd look over at her and catch Sabrine's hands shaking a little. 

"Can you check me again?" Sabrine asked, referring to the dilation of her cervix. 

"I can but it isn't going to change much, dear," James told her softly. "Your contractions are still 8 minutes apart. When it becomes 5 minutes apart I'll check. Right now try and relax a bit, do you need more ice?" 

"No more ice!" Sabrine dismissed, "Why didn't you bring Tom's wife?" she asked. 

"Too many people bombarding you while in this state isn't good," James answered. "Minka wanted to come though," 

"How old is she? I'm so lonely. I only have Alexander and he's not here half the time." Sabrine confessed sadly. 

"She's soon to be 20," 

"I'm 23," Sabrine smile, "So we are close in age." 

She picked up his hand and placed it on her stomach right where the little lady rested. James only had to touch her for a few moments before he felt her kick against his palm. At first, it had startled him because he had never felt a baby kick before. 

"What does that feel like?" James asked curiously, moving his hand around her stomach on his own accord.

"Well, if Sadie doesn't manage to get any major organs it feels like when your stomach drops into your feet on a carnival ride." 

Sadie, that was the mystery name. 

James took his hand back and fought the urge to get up and see what Alex and Tom were talking about. He was nosey and waiting around for something to happen with Sabrine was making him antsy. Sitting up he politely dismissed himself for a brief moment and padded off into the living room. 

Whatever they were talking about was ended the moment he came into the room. Alex and Tom sat on opposite couches, Tom looking more pensive than anything else. 

"How is she doing?"

"No real changes. I'd give it a few more hours." James announced, sitting beside Tom. 

Alexander sat up straight, smoothed down his shirt and cleared his throat. "After the baby is born Sabrine and I are moving into Tom's home. I don't want her alone with a newborn. I have business to attend to." 

James went stiff then wide-eyed at the highly unexpected announcement. Tom looked perplexed and caught off guard. Stupidly he merely replied, "Ok" 

No, this was not ok. This wasn't planned and this wasn't even discussed in passing. Richard was going to lose his fucking mind. He and Alexander have sworn enemies since he was a cop back in the UK. Hell, at one time he was working on putting Alexander in prison for various crimes. Which Alex alluded because he skipped the country and didn't come back for six months. 

"Richard and Lee are at the house," James told him bluntly. 

"You live in a mansion, don't be greedy. I know you have space. All we need is one bedroom." Alexander told him bitterly. "Sabrine is a first-time mum, she needs support." 

"It'll be fine!" Tom spoke up, "We'll figure it out,"

This was not good. This was going to blow up in, faces and Tom were too preoccupied with repairing his relationship with Alexander to see it right now. 

"We can't leave a new mum alone with a newborn out in the middle of nowhere." Alexander reasoned firmly, having already made up his mind. "And besides, it gives Tom a chance to bond with his niece." 

This was typical manipulative behaviour that Alexander always did in order to get his way. The man knew exactly what to say or do to make it happen. Playing on Tom's insecurities with family and James's protective nature when it came to babies, that was a low blow. 

"Tom, can I talk to you out on the deck for a moment?" James asked, standing. 

Tom followed him outside and closed the door behind him. Through the glass, they could see Alexander moving into the bedroom. More than likely to tell Sabrine she won't be so lonely anymore.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?! We have Lee and Richard who just moved in! We can't have two more adults and a newborn!" James told him seriously. "Richard is going to go fucking mental!"

"It'll be fine," Tom told him shakily, "I can't deny that request. I'm doing it more for Sabrine then I am for Alexander. I don't want my niece out here like that." 

"That's not the point! We're not the bloody Brady Bunch. We're supposed to be working on our relationship with Minka. That's a little hard to do with two other people and a baby!" James yelled under his breath. "Alexander is expecting us to look after Sabrine and the baby while he's off doing illegal activities," he added, holding his arm out to point at the living room. "We're not a babysitting service! It's his responsibility, not ours. And by ours, I mean me because you work!"

Tom stood there completely unmoved by his logic. All Tom saw was that it was his niece and future sister-in-law.

At this point, James was very tempted to just pick Minka up and leave. Fuck them all. Life was getting far too complicated and crowded for his liking. The whole idea of them buying a house that large was for them to eventually fill it with children, their children, and give them room to run and play. Not open the doors and house four people not intimately connected to them and a baby.

"It won't be permanent. Only until the baby is older and Sabrine has gotten the hang of motherhood." Tom assured him. "It's not as bad as you assume it would be. They're merely staying at the house. We're not looking after the baby 24/7,"

That was a lie and Tom knew it. He even cringed a little after saying it. Sabrine had to sleep sometime and then who would take over looking after Sadie? Not her, she was asleep. So by default either he or Tom would babysit until she woke. Hell, even Minka might try her hand at motherhood. 

"It's not a good idea. Lee nor Richard is going to be impressed with gaining three new roommates without their knowledge." James assured once more. "It might even attract danger to Minka because why wouldn't Alexanders many enemies want to hurt his baby or future wife?" 

"It'll all be fine!" Tom called as James retreated back into the house. "You're blowing things out of proportion." 

"No I'm not!" James called back over his shoulder. "You've started the launch sequence for an atomic bomb."

James could practically hear the ticking in his mind as he made his way back to Sabrine. Right now he had more pressing matters and that was Sabrine and Sadie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, Tom? I agree with James on picking up Minka, Beau and just leaving. But, then who would keep Sabrine company?


	162. Chapter 162

*Richards point of view*

The moment Minka learnt that the baby and Sabrine were coming into their home she went off into a frenzy. As he and Lee stared at each other completely dumbfounded, Minka was in the background prancing around while excitedly stating "Baby" over and over. She didn't seem to understand what exactly this meant. 

Yes, babies were cute. Especially if they were newborns, but, typically they didn't come with a homicidal father that Richard loathed. 

"Lee, I honest to God had no idea that this was going to happen. The last I heard Tom and Alex were barely on speaking terms." Richard told him seriously, looking the man dead in the eyes. 

Lee took a moment to compose himself before replying, "Regardless you have to be the better man. There's a new infant in the picture. She's just as innocent as her mother and neither of them needs to be in the middle of a war." 

Richard wasn't going to start anything with Alexander while surrounded by innocent bystanders. A brand new infant just made his decision that much firmer. It pained him however that Lee still looked at him as if he knew all about this. Richard would never lie and trick his lover into being part of this type of situation. 

"Is she born yet?!" Minka asked excitedly, jumping onto the couch rather clumsily. 

"No," Richard smiled and shook his head. "Sabrine is still a few hours away from giving birth."

"Then how long will it take for them to get here! I wanna see the baby!" Minka whined, 

"Child labour is very hard on the woman," Lee gently smiled, placing his hand on her thigh in a bid to anchor her down a bit. "Sabrine is going to be very sore and very tired. They need to make sure that the little one is safe as well. I'd give them a day or two after the baby is born." 

"Have you ever delivered a baby?" Minka asked Lee curiously, tilting her head to the side. 

"No, unfortunately. I've witnessed several during residency " before I advanced on to the mental health field. I could deliver one if I had too." Lee answered with a smile. 

Somehow he couldn't see Lee delivering a baby. The combination of blood and female genitalia didn't really suit the man. In fact, it was something that he clearly avoided on purpose. Crinkling his nose at this image he focused on the three cats playing on cat gym. Poor buggers had no idea of what was to come. 

"I want a baby," Minka stated, staring off into space. 

"I'll pay you a 100$ dollars to not make that statement again anytime soon. You don't need a baby right now." Richard told her honestly. 

"I'm sure that Sabrine will be more than willing to let you look after her little girl while she has a nap." Lee offered, "That should satisfy your need for a baby." 

"Why does she have a baby and I don't?" Minka asked them curiously, knitting her brows. "We tried, Tom and I, a few months back. But nothing happened."

Lee picked up her legs and placed them on his lap as her head rested on Richard's lap. Richard ran his fingers through her hair and Lee massaged her calfs. He had noticed that Minka was questioning herself a lot lately.

"No, sometimes these things just happen." Lee explained, "Everyone is different. We don't know how long it took Sabrine to get pregnant. For all we know, it was a few months." 

"Not everyone gets pregnant the first or even fifth time they have sex," Richard added, hoping that his opinion helped a little. Not that he'd really know he's never actually tried to get a woman pregnant before. 

Cuddling with Minka on the couch was all fine and dandy, but, he and Lee had to have a serious discussion because Alexander and his families presence at this house meant trouble. Wherever Alexander went he brought a trail of enemies and problems with him. Richard knew this first hand through his police work and generally dealing with him in private. 

Richard not only had Minka to worry about now but he had Sabrine and most importantly, that baby. He was here to make sure that Minka was happy and healthy as she and her partners repaired their relationship. As well as be with Lee and help him cope with the monumental task at hand. Now they had five times the trouble and a massive amount of stress and anxiety. 

None of this was Sabrine or the babies fault - it was purely Alexander's. 

There was no doubt in Richard's mind that Alexander had planned this from the very beginning. He knew that one of Tom's weaknesses was family and babies. 

Lee looked over at Minka's face and once he realised that she was asleep he turned to address Richard. "I am not looking forward to this," Lee told him honestly, his face was devoid of emotion. "I have a hard enough task as it is with Tom and his needs. Adding a new mother and an infant? Impossible."

"I know, but what can we do?" Richard sympathised "We can't tell Sabrine and her baby to get lost. They're the safest here." 

"It's not fair to expect us to deal with this situation. You should have taken Minka and flown to Ecuador like you wanted. At least she'd be untraceable and by the time Tom or Alexander tracked her down she'd be re-established." Lee confessed. 

"Alexander had this all planned from the start. He knew damn well that his wife and baby would be safe here so he could continue to do whatever the fuck he does under the cover of darkness." Richard complained, rubbing his temples. 

"James isn't going to cope." Lee grimly confessed, "This is exactly the thing that makes a man re-lapse. He won't remove himself from the situation unless Minka goes with him and that's defeating the whole purpose." 

Ella yawned, stretched and untangled herself from the sleeping cat pile. She gracefully hopped down to the couch and rubbed up against Richard's leg, purring and meowing softly. 

"Come here," Richard cooed, padding the couch armrest. 

Ella steadied herself and jumped up onto the couch, rubbing her little nose against his cheek before laying out flat. As Richard continued to stroke Ella the only thing he could think of was to get them in and out as soon as possible. Knowing Alexander this wasn't a permanent residence. He's going to want some privacy at some point. 

After a few months when Sabrine has grown accustomed to looking after the child herself they should move out, hopefully. Because nothing was going to get accomplished with them here long term. Even Richard knew that and he wasn't a shrink. 

Turning to look at Lee he noticed that the man was still staring off into space. The poor man looked utterly lost. Lee's caring nature meant that he felt the need to look after everyone. Richard could see the weight piling on top of him and he started to resent everyone in this equation that wasn't female or feline. 

"Don't feel like you need to look after Sabrine." Richard gently reminded him. "She's not your responsibility."

"Neither is Minka..." Lee replied softly, breaking his gaze. "Sabrine...giving the circumstances I want to speak to her the most."

"Just don't take on too much. You don't owe anyone anything." Richard urged, reaching out to take his hand. "And you certainly don't have to look after that baby." 

"I love babies." Lee sighed, "You know I've always wanted to be a father..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a non-descriptive birth of Sadie. Because quite frankly I don't enjoy writing those in detail, and I don't have too.


	163. Chapter 163

*James's point of view*

For a woman with a somewhat petite frame, James had to give her credit when credit was due. For a while, he was silently panicking with the possibility of Sabrine needing a c-section. Something that he clearly couldn't perform on the bottom of a shower stall. 

But Sabrine persevered and managed to have a healthy, very happy 8lb baby girl. The actual labour portion of the birth from start to finish was a modest 6 hours - Sabrine was still exhausted regardless. 

"How bad is it?" Sabrine asked, delicately spreading her legs wider for James to tend to her. 

"Well, you're torn open." James sympathetically informed her. "And you're going to be swollen and bruised to all hell. Do you have those ice packs?"

"Yes," she hissed, curling her toes into the mattress for some form of stability. 

"You need stitches, I had to make two incisions. I'll numb you first with a gel before I attempt that though." 

Off to their side, Alexander cradled his daughter with Tom right beside him. Both men cooed and cuddled the infant like proud fathers. 

"Ai, that shot you gave me is wearing off," Sabrine complained a little, adjusting herself on the bed. 

"Since you're breastfeeding Sadie I can't give you any pain medication. All I can offer is ice and not moving around too much." 

"You're no help." Sabrine soured, "And give me my baby back!"

Alexander happily sat down next to his sore 'wife' and gingerly passed Sadie off to her. At one point James had her nice and wrapped up all snug like in a swaddling blanket but she had managed to kick and push it apart. James noted the missing sock on one foot as well. 

"You're just like your father! Kicking off the covers all the time." Sabrine smiled, pushing the material away from her face. "Alexander kicks off the covers all the time. The man's a damn furnace! Ai, child! Where is your sock?!"

Sadie was just as beautiful as her mother. Lightly tanned skin that James suspected would get a bit darken as she got older where it would resemble her mothers. Sadie also had a full head of black hair, soft and whispy like angel feathers. 

However, it appeared that she inherited Alexander's blue eyes, ears and bratty personality. Since Sadie was long and lean James would assume that she was going to be tall and light like her father. 

By the time Sabrine had finished breastfeeding Sadie the swaddling blanket was kicked completely off as well as the other sock, leaving Sadie in only her diaper. 

"Are they supposed to wiggle around this much?" Sabrine asked no one in particular. 

Sadie was active - there was no doubt about that. The baby was moving her arms and legs around, kicking out and trying to grasp onto things. 

"She's like the worm before they throw it in the tequila bottle!" Sabrine complained. "What if I accidentally drop her?!"

"Well, she was a kicker, my dear." Alexander chimed, sitting down beside her and rubbing her little tummy with his fingertips. "Sade is probably taking advantage of the freedom."

Recognising this as a perfect family bonding time he grabbed hold of Tom's shirt and dragged him out of the room and into the living room. Tom, bless his heart didn't understand why he had been taken out of there until James explained it to him. Sometimes with his personality disorder, Tom didn't understand specific social queues leaving James to help. 

"Come here," James cooed, placing both hands on his cheeks before drawing the man in for a passionate kiss. 

Tom stiffened at first but returned it. Shocking James a little that he complied. Public shows of affection weren't necessarily Tom's forte - even more so if it's with the same sex. They hadn't been intimate in a while. Hell, the only ones he suspects is having sex in their house is Lee and Richard. 

"Don't start something we can't finish!" Tom murmured into his mouth. "I didn't pack any lube." 

"Naughty!" James purred, forcing himself to pull away from his lover. 

Despite what his manhood may think, it wasn't appropriate for them to do this here, now, with Alexander present. Alex wasn't known for his acceptance of homosexual behaviour. The man merely tolerated Tom and James as a unit because they didn't kiss or touch in front of him. 

"Plus I don't think my brother would like it very much if he walked in on you bent over something," Tom added with a cheeky grin. 

They separated in time for Alex to come into the room and not suspect anything. 

"Sabrine is requesting James," Alexander told them. "Tom, a word?"

James swallowed his fear and tried to tell himself that Alexander had no idea that they were making out not 2 minutes ago. His stomach still dropped into his feet however as he left Tom and approached Sabrine in the bedroom. 

In the baby bassinette beside the bed, Sadie slept, little arms above her head with not a blanket nor sock to be seen. Sabrine was on her side, a pillow between her legs so the pressure wasn't too much. Lightly she stroked Sabie's stomach with her fingertips as she lovingly looked the little sweetheart over. 

"I tried to put her socks back on but she kicked them off." Sabrine commented, "I think she has her father's body temperature problem." 

James smiled softly and looked down upon the baby. Every once in a while her little nose or lips would twitch and Sadie would give off a light cooing. 

"She really is a beauty," James praised, carefully touching the inside of her little hand. Sadie clutched onto his finger, adjusting her head a small fraction. 

The contrast between his pale skin and Sadie's tanned flesh was admirable. It just goes to show how painfully Scottish he was. Lord knows Alexander's normal corpse-pale skin made him look completely washed out next to Sabrine. 

"She's definitely a mixed baby," Sabrine commented warily, visually noting the difference between Sadie and him. 

"Nothing wrong with that. I think she's a beauty." James commented, sitting down in front of Sabrine's legs once he realised that Sadie wasn't going to let go of his finger. "There's nothing wrong with you or her." 

"I never realised how much racism was over here until I came. People thought I was pregnant with a white man's baby just for a citizenship." Sabrine spoke. "I'm judged all the time."

"People are assholes. No one that I know is racist or prejudice." James assured her, using his free hand to pat the back of her hand.

Sabrine paused a moment before nodding her head, smiling softly. She must have believed what he had said because instantly her whole body relaxed. 

"Minka, is she white?" Sabrine asked curiously, reaching out and stroking Sadie's hair down a bit. 

"She is," James confirmed, "But if she was any other race it wouldn't have mattered," he added truthfully. "Minka just so happened to be white," he added with a shrug. "Can I have my finger back little one?" James asked Sadie, testing her grip. 

Sleepily she opened her eyes half ways and looked at him. A big yawn showing off her toothless mouth. It looked as if Sadie winked at him before she stretched and fell back asleep, lessening her grip enough for James to reclaim his finger. 

"She doesn't cry," Sabrine stated with worry. "I thought babies cried."

"That mean's she's content." James reassured the first time mum, "Sadie doesn't have a reason to throw a fit. You and Alexander are pretty on top of her needs before she needs to tell you about it."

"I'd still like to come to your home..." Sabrine asked sheepishly, turning her head away so that the potential rejection wasn't too hard. "I don't want to be by myself with her just yet. I'm still scared."

James couldn't deny her that simple luxury of support. "Of course dear," he told her, nodding his head. "You're welcome in our home at any time. Minka is ecstatic with you and your baby coming." 

Sabrine gave him a genuine look of relief and happiness with his information. Everyone wanted to belong and with her background, James could only imagine Sabrine felt the need to belong and be stable even more so than most. Despite his hesitation with Alexander tagging along James wanted to make the first time mum as comfortable, safe and healthy as possible while she stayed with them. 

Thank god Lee was at their home because just this little time he had spent with Sabrine made him realise just how damaged she was inside. Sabrine put up a tough front combined with a spicy Spanish attitude but James could see through it. Minka and Sabrine would do each other well with each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly need to make more female OC's where their women of color. We don't see enough ethnic diversity in fan-fiction. And we all know ethnic ladies are gorgeous beyond belief.


	164. Chapter 164

*Tom's point of view* 

It was 2 am when they got back to his house. Everyone including the cats was asleep making their presence unknown. James escorted Sabrine and a sleeping Sadie to their guest room quietly where they'd stay till morning. 

With the two ladies settled James came back downstairs long enough to grab some water before heading to their bedroom. 

Tom presumed that Alexander would follow suit but he was sadly disappointed when he watched his brother put on his jacket and head towards the door. 

“You know,” Tom spoke softly so he wouldn't wake anyone. “Every time you step out that door you run the risk of bringing more danger to your wife and child.” 

Alexander paused, slowly turning to face him. His face was expressionless. “I'm well aware of that.” 

“And yet you still do it?” Tom asked perplexed. “You told me that little girl was the most precious thing you've ever encountered. Why would you bring harm to her?” 

“It's not that simple, Tom,” Alexander replied darkly. “I'm working on it but you can't just walk away.” 

“Come on, take your jacket and shoes off. You really don't want to leave your wife and infant, do you? It can wait. Go upstairs and go to bed. The first 48 hours of Sadie’s life is the time you can't get back.” Tom urged. 

Much to Tom's surprise, Alexander did as he suggested. Although with some hesitation at first. Alexander gave him a knowing look before walking up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Being an uncle was overwhelming but having his brother, niece and sister-in-law all here on top of everyone else were terrifying. 

Alexander was being suspiciously close and friendly. Even after he had seemingly gotten what he wanted - temporary housing at Tom's house - Alex remained pleasant. 

It was as if the moment Sadie was born a sonic boom crashed through the room and hit Alexander with humanity. Tom had never seen the man be so gentle and affectionate. Not even when they were children. Hell, Tom recalls an incident when they were 6 and 4 where Alex ripped the head off of Tom's teddy bear. Tom cried because that was his favourite toy while Alexander laughed like a maniac. 

To prove his theory right Alexander came down the stairs in his PJs with Sadie cradled in his arms. The infant was awake now, her eyes big and bright. Only Satan himself could take that baby from Alex's arms. 

“Sade’s hungry,” Alex offered as an explanation. 

Upon James’s suggestion, Sabrine used a breast pump to fill several bottles for just this occasion. Sabrine needed to sleep and heal right now. 

“Sabrine is out like a light. I didn't want to wake her for something I can easily do.” Alexander continued, placing the bottle in a measuring cup of hot water. 

“No socks or hand covers?” Tom asked with a smile, coming to stand next to his brother. He couldn't stop looking at her, she was so precious. 

“Nope, she took them off. Doesn't like anything on her but a nappy. And that's because Sadie isn't coordinated enough to do so.” Alex smiled. 

He handed Sadie off to Tom long enough to test the temperature on the inside of his wrist. With Sadie suckling on the rubber nipple, Tom carefully handed her back, following his brother into the living room where he sat on the couch, cradling the infant against his chest. 

Tom made sure to keep his distance as Alex focused on feeding Sadie. This type of attentive behaviour would be frowned upon by their father. This was 'women's’ work so he was surprised that Alexander took to fatherhood so easily. 

“She does that thing with her toes just like you when your eating and happy with the food.” Tom pointed out. 

Sadie was wiggling her toes and clutching them tight before releasing them. It was amusing to see what non-genetic traits your child inherited. 

“I'm in trouble, Tom,” Alex confessed sincerely, smiling and looking down at Sadie with love. 

Tom thought Alexander was referring to falling in love with his daughter. Of course, nothing that innocent could fall from Alexander's lips. 

“I've dug myself into a hole and I can't get out of it,” Alexander spoke, taking the nearly finished bottle away from Sadie.

The baby was placed on the couch beside Alexander after he repositioned her over his shoulder and patted her back lightly. Sadie burped once, loudly, making Tom smirk. 

“Will you get over here, Jesus?!” Alexander scoffed. 

Without waking Sadie he sat above her head. The baby laying between the men lengthwise. Little arms fell naturally above her head as she breathed softly. Unable to help himself Tom stroked her black hair, little whisps and tuffs starting to form curls like her father's. 

“I have been trying to get out but you can't without a reason,” Alex spoke, holding his baby girls foot in his hand and stroking the bottom with a finger. “Dad will want to know why and I can't tell him why.” 

“Is it because of Sabrine?” Tom asked stupidly. “I know she was originally meant for someone else but…” 

“No, it's much more complicated than that.” Alex cut him off, shaking his head. “The man paid for her. Dad had received the cash.”

“Well does dad know that you have her then since she was never delivered?” Tom asked with concern, knitting his brow. 

Alexander hesitated for a moment before replying, “No, because I killed the man to prevent him from informing dad that he never received Sabrine. The man was one of dad's oldest German counterparts.” 

Speechless. Tom was shocked. All he could do was stare at Alex wide-eyed as he tried to comprehend just what Alexander had done. That was anarchy, even for Alex! 

“And dad doesn't know?!” Tom asked finally after his brain started to function once more. It was more of a statement of reassurance than a question. 

“Nope,” Alex smirked, “Dad and everyone else assumes that a rival killed him and took Sabrine - as they often do.” Alexander dropped his smirk and looked at Tom with a serious expression. “If he knows I have Sabrine that means he'll know I killed the man. So I'm stuck in a hole that I can't get out of. And I don't know what to do. It was alright if it was just me and Sabrine, but, we have Sadie now. Neither of us expected Sadie. Sadie was a very...happy...surprise!” He added with a smile as he watched her stretch. 

“Alexander, who did you kill?” Tom asked with concern. Praying to God it wasn't the man he automatically thought of. 

“Bruno,” Alex replied with hesitation. 

“You killed...you...oh my god, Alex?!” Tom choked, 

Bruno. It had to be Bruno. The man that his father relied on as a gateway connection for trafficked women into Europe. If the shit hit the fan and people found out Alexander had killed him, well, they'd all be dead. Either by their father's hand or someone else that relied on Bruno's connections.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?!” Tom hissed, voice lowered so he wouldn't wake Sadie. For some reason, this didn't seem right having this conversation in front of Sadie. 

“What do you expect me to do?! Give the woman I love to a masochistic sex pervert?!” Alexander snapped right back, picking up Sadie protectively. “I had to do it! If I didn't give her to Bruno, Bruno would have informed Dad! That along would start a war!” 

“Calm down you have Sadie in your arms,” Tom eased. “And no. I'd do the same thing.” 

“I don't want my baby or my wife to die. I didn't give a fuck about myself because I wasn't worth life anyways. But now I have two reasons to care!”

Although he held Sadie against his chest protectively Alex was pacing back and forth in a brooding manner. Tom had seen him agitated like this before. Alexander resembled a caged jaguar. 

“And I can't get out without a reason. Which I don't have!” Alexander exasperated gently. 

“We can figure out something,” Tom offered blindly. “Dad doesn't have to know about Sabrine and Sade.” 

“Oh please! He'll figure it out eventually!” Alex scoffed. “I'm having a major self-crisis, here, Tom! I don't know what do other than what I normally do - which will ultimately lead to our deaths!” 

Sabrine slowly hobbled into the living room. Stopping to hold her stomach before regaining some composure and approaching her pacing husband and wide awake newborn. 

“Give me that baby!” Sabrine demanded, taking Sadie from him. “I wake up, you aren't there and neither is the baby. I come down, your pacing like a maniac! If you're trying to soothe her to sleep you need to slow down!”

She retreated back upstairs muttering and cursing in Spanish under her breath, leaving Tom alone with Alex. 

Trying to lighten the mood Tom suggested, “Well, you could fake your death.” 

Alexander stopped pacing and glared at him - staring his brother down. Tom wasn't sure if he was going to lunge or not. Just to be safe he balled his fist up subtly at his side, waiting to strike back if need be. 

“And be poor for the rest of my life?!” Alexander hissed, “What good am I as a man or father with no money or means to provide financially? If I 'die’ all my assets will go to father and mother. I can't transfer anything before I 'die’ because it would be suspicious. You know I don't share money.” 

“Well, I'd help you until you figure it out. I have people that can make a whole new identity.” Tom told him sincerely. “If you can stomach it - we can talk with Michael and see what our financial options are.” 

He didn't stop glaring, he didn't even move. Tom thought maybe Alexander had a circuit short out and he was frozen. When Alex blinked a few times Tom sighed with relief internally. 

“Why did I have to fall in love?” Alexander asked him bluntly, eyes wide as if he came upon an epiphany. “I was perfectly fine being miserable and alone! It wasn't complicated then!” 

“Because you're human,” Lee answered through a yawn, standing a few feet away from the couch. “And humans have a tendency to fall in love.” 

Neither of them had any idea as to how long Lee was standing there or what he had heard. He stood there rather relaxed, if not still sleepy. Tom noted that Lee's hair was a mess and he stood there clad only in sleep pants. 

“What did you hear?!” Alex asked suspiciously, standing up straight and trying to make himself look imposing.

“Enough to know I want no part of it.” Lee dismissed with a smirk, he yawned before walking past the both of them and towards the kitchen. “Your secrets safe with me,” he added, disappearing around the corner. 

Tom shared a look with Alex, both unsure of what to do. It was past 3 am now and they honestly thought everyone was asleep or not within earshot of their conversation. Plotting one's fake death wasn't exactly something you want others to hear let alone the reason behind it. 

“I'm serious though,” Lee added, a glass of water in his hand. He paused before heading back downstairs. Turning to address Alexander man to man, “Your human. We fall in love and have babies. Sometimes it sends us down a different path. We see things differently because suddenly there's a reason to look at it that way. A light of enlightenment - if you will. I trust you to make the right decision. Good evening boys. Alex, go to bed and hold that beautiful young wife of yours. It may help you make the right decision.” 

And with that he left them to stand there, shocked. Alexander was visibly shaken by what Lee had said but it wasn't due to rage or insult. Perhaps Lee had explained Alexander's inner conflict in a way that he ultimately understood. Tom knew what he'd be doing in this situation. But he couldn't make Alex do anything. The man had to come to terms with the bed he had made 

There was a reason why Tom had become 'good’ and not gone down the route Alexander had. This was it. Tom didn't want to find himself stuck in a sinkhole with no real options of getting out without doing something drastic. 

It's all fun and games until you fall in love and make a baby. Then the harsh reality of life itself hits you like a tsunami and your clutching at straws for answers. The predator was reduced to the weakened pray and you find yourself questioning everything about yourself. 

“It's late, I'm tired.” Tom yawned, “You should go to bed as well.” he suggested, getting up to stretch. “Promise me you'll stay with Sabrine and Sadie. Don't go out there and make that hole a few feet deeper, ya?” 

“Ya, ya I promise. I won't.” Alex agreed, still somewhat shocked. 

“Good, good night brother.” Tom smiled in passing. 

Alexander was right behind him and slipped into his bedroom, closing the door. Knowing this Tom could sleep a bit better himself. Lord knows he'll need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not dead, don't worry. Grandma Duckie went in for open-heart surgery on Wednesday and unfortunately it hadn't gone as planned. I've pretty much been in the 'family waiting room' in the ICU cardiac unit since Thursday till now. She's doing alright but it'll be a slow recovery. Grandma Duckie is one tough duck so I have faith that she'll pull through. I'm pretty sure whatever I had wrote while waiting for updates from surgeons and other ICU staff - reflects my mood at the time (Sorry for that) You'll see a theme in the upcoming chapters that will lead to the eventual ending of this story and onto a "Second chapter" if you will. I've done this on purpose. - Happy readings -


	165. Chapter 165

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****SMUT SMUT SMUTTY SMUT-SMUT****
> 
> Pairings: Tom/Minka/James
> 
> *If your not into oral sex between a man/man/woman I strongly suggest you skip the first part of the story*

“If you keep wiggling that bum into my groin we’re gonna have a problem, little girl,” Tom grumbled into her neck. 

Giggling softly she rubbed her bum against his hardening member once more. This time Mink's was slow and deliberate. Her circular motion was calculated and made enough contact to really rub against his cock. 

Tom's arm hooked around her waist as he returned the motion. Bucking and grinding into her bare bum. His hard cock slipped between her cheeks making a good friction. 

“I'm so horny,” Minka confessed. 

“So am I!” Tom agreed, flipping Minks onto her back. 

Playfully he wiggled his eyebrows at her and slipped between her legs, nestling down and pushing himself against her aching core.

“It's been far too long!” Tom growled, “I've missed you,” he added, cupping her bare sex with his hand. 

Tom took the blankets off her and inched down until he was on his belly between her legs. Minka felt fingertips dig into her hips and hot air blow across her damp sex. Moaning she opened her legs wider and raised her hips a bit. Tom grinned before playfully nipping at the inside of her thigh.

“She missed me!” Tom pointed out with a purr, “Your dripping wet love!” 

Without hesitation, he slid two fingers into her core, curling and stroking while his lips circled her clit. 

“Fuck!” Minka gasped, tilting her head and arching her back a bit. “Yes!” 

She grabbed hold of the fitted sheets, licking her lips and moaning loudly. Tom dug his fingers into her soft flesh deeper, drawing her tighter against his mouth. 

Grabbing hold of her breasts she stretched out, grinding her hips down into the mattress. Delicately Minka pulled her nipples and massages her breasts adding to the pleasure. 

“We'll isn't this a good sight.” James purred from the bathroom, a towel loosely around his hips. “Mind if I join you two?”

“Cum here!” Minka huffed with arousal, cheeks flushed red. 

“Yes, get over here!” Tom added, breaking for breath long enough to speak and give her a long lick before going back to the task at hand. 

James dropped his towel and came to kneel by her head. Minka grabbed hold of the rapidly growing member, pumping a few times before opening her mouth and taking him in. Her lips closed around the thickening length tightly, head bobbing up and down as Minka's tongue traced his underside. 

“Fuck!” James groaned, grabbing hold her hair and holding her head in place. “That's it, baby, suck my cock. Suck it like you worship it!” 

“You mean I don't?” Minka cheekily replied, swirling her tongue around his head before trailing it down to his smooth sac. 

Holding his cock up with one hand Minka settled her lips on the smooth skin, sucking and grazing it with her teeth. She chanced a look up after Tom had moved from between her legs. He took position straddling her thigh, lips fighting for dominance with James. 

James’s hand was wrapped around Tom's cock, tugging and pulling in rhythm with their kisses. This was the first time she had seen them acknowledge one another this way. It was beyond sexy. Moaning loud and deep around James’s cock she shuttered, Tom's hand cupped her sex. Fingers playing with her clit and spreading her arousal loud and messily between her folds. 

“I'd love to see both of you suck my cock at the same time.” Tom moaned, eyes hazy with lust. “Both of your mouths worshiping my cock and balls? Yes!” 

I'll do it,” Minka agreed, sloppily sucking down James’s cock in an obscene manner he seemed to enjoy. 

“We could try?” James added, breaking from Tom's dominant kisses. 

“Ya?” Tom asked them both surprised. He was taken off guard by their willingness to apparently please him. 

Tom awkwardly sat down next to Minks, his back flush against the headboard, legs spread as much as possible. Minka sat up and turned, looking to James for instruction. 

“Lay between his legs on your belly and I'll approach from his side,” James told her. 

Minka did as suggested, coming nose to skin with Tom’s cock. Flushed red and twitching against his belly. Every once in a while he'd throb and jump, luring her closer. James partially straddled Tom’s leg, grabbing hold of the member before lowering himself, head tilting to the side. 

James took the lead by sucking on the side of Tom's cock. Carefully he nibbled up to the tip and back down. His tongue licking the heated flesh like an ice lolly. Following his lead, Minka tilted her head in the opposite direction and mirrored him. Strong hands fell on the back of their heads as they licked and sucked their way up and down Tom’s shaft. 

“Fuck!” Tom gasped loudly, mouth slightly a gap as he looked down at them with lustful wonder. “Oh my god,” Tom panted, “That's so sexy!” 

James’s mouth met hers right above Tom’s sac. He growled possessively and kissed her mouth. His fingers tightened roughly around the base before breaking their kiss. Pushing Tom’s cock down and towards her, he waited for Minka to take him in her mouth properly. Licking her lips and moaning wantonly Minka took him between her lips. Sliding down his fat cock up and down. 

Once she broke contact James moved Tom’s cock towards him, eagerly he moaned and placed the sex organ in his mouth, lips wrapped around him firmly as he bobbed his head up and down. 

Minka watched with arousal as James took more of Tom's cock in his mouth than she could. Her quim throbbed as the other man possessively swallowed and sucked his lover's cock. 

“That's it!” Tom encouraged, biting his lower lip. Taunt stomach muscles clenched and contracted as he forced down the urge to buck up.

She took custody of Tom's cock and continued where James left off. A little too excited Minka found herself coughing, blushing sheepishly as she regrettably pulled back a bit. James knelt beside her, watching while licking his lips. Tom reached out to James’s manhood, tugging and stroking him.

“Here, suck him!” Minka cooed, holding Tom's cock up for him. 

He did as she asked, happily swallowing Tom's length down, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around Tom's inflamed head. Smirking deviously Minka tilted her head and lowered herself - lips falling onto the base of Tom's cock. 

Somehow they managed to make it so they both could please Tom at the same time. When their tongues flicked and licked in unison up the underside of his shaft, he shuttered. His whole body shook and a thin line of goosebumps covered his skin.

“Ok, no. No no no,” Tom urged with a pant. “Stop, or I'm gonna cum prematurely.” 

“Someone fuck me?” Minka moaned irritated, raising her bum up and shaking her ass in an attempt to entice someone.

Tom and James stared at each other waiting for the other to make a move. Tom nodded his head signalling James should mount her. As he got into position behind her Tom sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the mattress. 

Fingers fell onto her hip as James dragged her closer. She felt his body heat, his cock bobbing between her thighs. Minka wanted it so bad she was willing to beg. Her pussy throbbed out of anticipation. A slick wetness coating her outside and threatening to drip down her thighs. 

Gasping and jolting forward Minka clutched the sheets as James rubbed his fat head against her opening. Without warning he thrust in, sinking his entire length inside her body. 

Minka and James cried out at the same time as he steadied himself. She moved her hips clockwork before rocking herself back and forth on his cock. Minka didn't know it at the time but Tom was holding her puffy pussy lips open and enjoying the show.

“That's nice!” Tom commented roughly, his voice darkened from heavy arousal. “Fuck her nice and good. Split that pussy wide open!” He cooed. “Stuff her with your fat cock! Does she feel nice?” 

“Fuck,” James stuttered, throwing his head back and taking over with vigour. “So good!” 

“Drop a heavy load inside her cunt. Coat her pussy with your jizz. I wanna feel it around my cock as I fuck her next.” 

“Oh god!” Minka panted, shuttering a little. “I'm gonna cum!” 

She could feel it in her stomach, her toes curled. The sound and smell of sex filled the room. James' hips slapped into her bottom, his heavy sac hitting her pussy. 

Tom smirked and cupped her quim from the side. His fingers easily finding her swollen clit. Fingers danced delicately across her button, circular and rough before teasing. That knot in her stomach was tightened hard, her pussy throbbed and she found it hard to breathe. 

Minka’s orgasm hit her so hard she lost her balance falling forward face down. James followed her, planting his hands on either side of her head as he furiously pumped into her from behind. James thrusts propelled her through another orgasm and she found herself gush. Her arousal coating James’s cock and running down her inner thighs. 

It never occurred to her that she was being so loud and obnoxious until Minka's head cleared and she heard her voice. Minka had alerted everyone in the house that someone was fucking her. Loudly she groaned, moaned and cried out. Much to the amusement of her lovers. 

“Oh god!” She cried out. 

When her teeth chattered and she started to see stars James finally stopped slamming into her throbbing, clutching quim. He too cried out loudly. Gasping and panting while holding her tight against him. She felt James flood her insides with his seed. Subtly her lover rotated his hips and inched forward making sure not a single drop was wasted or escaped. 

Once James had regained his composure he slowly disentangled himself from her, flopping roughly onto his back next to her. Tom gave her a few moments to collect herself before taking hold of her hips and raising her bum up. A gentle kiss to the back of her neck as all the warning that she received before he thrust into her. 

Minka lay there like a puddle as he pushed into to her from behind. James inched closer to her, head turning slightly before kissing her, hand eased under her body and over her stomach protectively. 

“You ok?” He asked lovingly, kissing her mouth.

She was numb from the belly button down but it wasn't unpleasant. Every nerve ending was alive and kicking. She could feel every inch of him as he pushed into her body. The raised edges of his cock head, the thick vein under his shaft that would throb upon occasion as a rush of blood flowed through his sex organ. 

James had fucked her into oblivion and Tom was the sweet fruit you found there. Dumbly all she could do was whimper and shutter.

“Cum on baby, cum for me!” Tom urged his British accent causing her to become wetter. “I can feel our lovers cum inside you. So hot and sticky!” 

Her response was a strained moan. Tom chuckled, his movements erratic and uneven. She knew that he was close and so was she. Bracing herself she clutched the sheet. 

James’s hands and began to stroke and rub her body affectionately. He'd dip under her tummy and cup her sex, massaging and squeezing her quim before trailing his fingers down to her and Tom's connection. Judging by Tom's surprised gasps James’s fingers went beyond her quim. 

“Cum on beautiful, cum for Tom. He's missed you so much!” James encouraged, grabbing hold of her breast. 

“I've missed your gorgeous body!” He confessed through a grunt. 

Tom smashed into her once more sending them both over the edge. Minka collapsed fully on the bed with Tom following suit. He held her around the waist, holding her tight as he filled her with his seed. Even if Minka wanted to 'get away’ she couldn't. 

Her quim clutched around him tightly as she panted and whimpered into the bed. So much foreign pleasure was running through her Minka couldn't comprehend it. She thought her brain had short circuited. 

Above her, Tom possessively held her as he emptied his seed into her body. Sweet kisses peppered along her spine, behind her ear and along her pulse point. Murmuring of praise and love came through heavy breath and faint pants.  
Minks could feel both Tom and James’s essence leaking out of her womanhood and down her legs. She couldn't recall ever being this “full” before. 

“Are you ok?” Tom chuckled lightly, moving off her into a kneeling position. 

Fingers smoothed their way up and down her sex, spreading her lips open and taking a good look. The bed shifted and James had joined Tom. Two sets of fingers probed and stretched her open as both men wanted a look inside. 

“So sexy,” James murmured “you're coated in cum, love-bug.” 

“I can't feel my legs,” Minka murmured with a smile. 

“James, can you get me a wet cloth and a couple dry towels?” Tom asked, leaning over and kissing him. 

“Of course,” James agreed. “Love,” 

Minka was half asleep when she felt being gently lifted. Someone placed dry towels under her over the wet spots on the mattress. Tom cleaned her with the wettened cloth. Tenderly and with care he wiped off her tights, between her legs and even her tummy. 

“Sweet girl,” he muttered, kissing her bum cheek, moving on to her lower back. “There, nice and clean, ya? Go to sleep.” He added, “you're nice and safe with me and James.” 

He covered her with the blankets and adjusted her arms so she wasn't laying on them. Tom stayed at her side until she must have fallen asleep. Because when she woke a few hours later she was by herself. The sounds of life going on downstairs.


	166. Chapter 166

The first thing she noticed about Sabrine was the pretty multicoloured patterned material that went across her body. In the front was a lump which she presumed to be the baby. A single hand rested on the lump where she patted it lightly, humming to herself. 

She had seen a group of African refugee women in her old work once carry their babies in such a manner. Minka liked it, it looked natural. 

“Hello,” Minka smiled, approaching the new mum carefully. 

“Hello,” Sabrine replied,

She summoned her closer and pushed the material back a bit exposing Sadie’s face. The way the baby rested in the fabric and against Sabrine was close to the womb but obviously higher up. 

Sadie, was, of course, sleeping. Her black hair was matted down because of the fabric. She looked a lot like her mother with undertones of Alex. 

Reaching forward Minka stroked her little hand with a single finger. Sadie was so unbelievably precious. Minks had never seen a baby that was 48hours old. Sadie only wrinkled her nose and adjusted her head. When she yawned widely showing off her little tongue and pink gums Minka thought she was going to melt. All she wanted to do was hold and snuggle Sadie

“She's so beautiful!” Minka gushed to Sabrine, “What a perfect little dumpling!” 

Sadie giggled a little and smiled widely. She had an equally beautiful glow to her skin. And appeared to be moving around a bit better than she would. 

“So far so good,” Sabrine volunteered, her accent like honey. “Just don't try and dress her…” 

After taking a second look Minka realised that Sade was only clad in a diaper. 

“I tried to put on a headband with a flower on it but she kept pulling it off. I give up after the 3rd time.” Sabrine stated, “Just like her father, she'd rather be naked.” 

That was something Minka didn't need to know. 

“She's probably just enjoying her freedom,” Minka suggested, stroking the side of her head lovingly with the back of her hand. “She’s an absolute darling, I think I'm in love!” 

“You should be, you're her aunt!” Sabrine smiled, 

That's right, she was an aunt now. And a very proud one at that!

Sabrine offered her some tea which she accepted. Outside on their patio, the table was actually being used. Sabrine had set up camp outside with what looked like a sketchbook, freshly picked flowers and a jug of water cooling with ice.

“Come, we have tea outside,” Sabrine suggested, 

Minka sat down across from Sabrine and carefully regarded the woman. This was their first meeting and to be honest she was expecting Sabrine to be mean like Alex. Minks couldn't see someone sweet natured putting up with Alexander this long.

Quite frankly Minka was jealous. Suddenly she started to worry that her own looks were inferior to Sabrine's. 

Feeling an awkwardness with the silence between them, Minks cleared her throat and sat up. 

“That fabric, it's beautiful. Where did you get from, Mexico?” 

Minka vaguely remembers her aunt coming home from a Mexican vacation with something similar. 

“Close, Honduras,” Sabrine smiled, patting Sade’s bottom through the material lovingly. 

For the first time, Sadie started to make a fuss and Minka could see her arm sticking out behind the material as she stretched. Carefully Sabrine loosened the material and allowed it to fall over her lap exposing the irritated infant. 

Automatically Sabrine tested her diaper and once it was determined that she was still dry, Sabrine pushed the material of her shirt aside and began to breast feed the hungry infant. 

“I'm originally from Honduras and was raised as such even though we immigrated to Spain when I was a toddler,” Sabrine explained, adjusting her daughter. 

“Ah, I was going to say you look a bit darker than the typical Spaniard.” Minka agreed, “We studied Spain in school.” She added hoping to sound less ignorant. 

“Umm Humm, no not Spanish. My parents fled to Spain to escape for... political reasons.” Sabrine smiled, nodding her head. “I had a good childhood, teenage life. I can't complain. My father is a surgeon, my mother a nurse.” 

“My parents are shit,” Minka smirked, picking up her tea. 

“Alex has said, yes.” She smiled, switching breasts with no shame. “She's hungry all the time but she's skinny skinny,” Sabrine complained. “In my culture, a fat baby is a healthy baby. It means wealth, health, the parents can provide properly.” 

“I'm sure she’ll gain more weight,” Minka reassured her.

“She better or I'll put her on goat's milk,” Sabrine stated. “I'm sure I can find goat's milk.” 

“Most likely in the organic produce stores,” Minka suggested. 

For a second time, she experienced jealousy but this time because of the bond between Sabrine and Sadie. Minka wanted to be a mother but she knew the timing was wrong. There was so much they had to accomplish before even thinking about adding an infant into the mix. 

In hindsight sight it made Minka realise just how many problems they had compared to Alexander's and Sabrine’s relationship. You'd think with how Alexander acquired Sabrine they'd be rockier than her and her boys. 

In the shade beside Sabrine was a portable mosses basket. After Sade had finished eating and was burped Sabrine put the infant down on her back to continue sleeping. 

“Tom says you are nearly 20? I am 23 soon to be 24.” Sabrine volunteered, stretching until her back cracked into place. “when is your birthday?” 

“In a few weeks,” Minka told her, nervously nibbling on the side of her thumb.

“Ah, I am born in October,” Sabrine spoke, curtly nodding her head. “We won't be here long, I promise, yes?” 

“Huh?” Minka asked confused. 

“You seem distant. I get that it's odd having strangers in the house.” Sabrine explained, looking down at Sadie briefly as the infant stirred. “I just don't want to be by myself so soon after having Sade.” 

“No,” Minka corrected with a soft smile, “I don't mind. I'm just thinking is all. I like you and the baby.” 

“What has you worried, hmm?” Sabrine asked with concern. 

Despite her only being a few years older than Minka, Sabrine had a very motherly air about her. She was rather matronly and Minka felt like she was speaking to an older, wiser woman than Sabrine's 23 years. Perhaps it was her personality or all she's gone through in a short while, regardless - Minka felt like she could talk to her woman to woman.

“Relationship problems. It's complicated.” Minka sighed. 

“Ah,” Sabrine agreed, nodding her head. “It is you, Tom and James? What is not working, jealousy?” Sabrine asked,

“No, not really.” Minks replied, a little hesitation to go further into detail. She didn't want to paint Tom in a bad light because he wasn't a bad man. He was just...ill. 

“Hey, you can talk to me. I won't tell anyone, woman to woman.” Sabrine guaranteed, “Perhaps it is Tom? Alexander is not easy to live with. He doesn't beat me or anything but his choices...they are hard to accept. His actions make no sense to me.” 

Minka was relieved to hear that Alex didn't abuse Sabrine. Not that Minka thought Sabrine would honestly allow that. With her strong personality and firm headedness, she could see the young woman hitting Alex right back. Maybe even harder.

“Tom...well, he has a personality disorder.” Minka divulged. With Sabrine stating that her parents are both in the medical field, she hoped Sabrine may understand better than most. “So he’s not easy to live with sometimes.” 

“Ah,” Sabrine agreed, “I think Alex is sick as well but he'd never admit it. I hope it isn't hereditary but rather created.” 

“I think Sadie will be fine. If nothing else she has you as a mum and your very nurturing and patient.” 

Sabrine looked down at Sadie and smiled, pulling a funny face and causing the infant to laugh. Carefully she bent down and picked Sadie up, holding her to her chest. Sabrine stood, walked to Minka and offered her the chance to hold the baby. 

With a bit of encouragement and coaching, Minka took the baby into her arms, cradling her against her chest. She was so tiny and fragile. Minka found it a bit intimidating. Hell, Minks didn't even know if she had bones in her little fingers or toes just yet. Sadie felt squishy and soft.

“There you go! Sadie won't break that easily. I was scared at first too.” Sabrine encouraged, “I was terrified that I'd drop her. Then I realised that the more I thought about doing so the more nervous I became.” 

“And the probability of it happened increased?” Minka asked, making smooching and baby noises down at the infant. 

“Yes, now I fear she'll stop breathing in the middle of the night. I wake up every hour on the hour to check and see if she's breathing.” Sabrine stated, standing watchfully over Minka and Sadie but giving her enough space to not encroach. “My parents had a son, my younger brother, and he passed suddenly in his crib. He stopped breathing…so I'm hyper vigilant.” 

“Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.” Minka sympathised, unable to even comprehend the tragedy. 

“Thank you, I was 5 or 6 at the time. My mother was devastated, even more, because she is a nurse.” 

Minka smiled softly at the sleepy infant. She had grabbed hold of Minka's shirt before finally closing her eyes. “I think Sadie will be just fine. There are so many people in this house watching and caring for her.”

“Yes, and I thank you for it,” Sabrine answered, going back to her seat once she was sure Sadie was safe.

It was hard to believe that this beautiful little creature was only born 2 days ago. 

“Whenever you need a break, I'll gladly look after this little lady.” Minka volunteered, stroking Sadie's puffy cheek with her finger.

“I'll hold you to that!” Sabrine smiled, picking up her tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this comes across as 'pissy' but quite frankly I'm in a 'pissy' mood. Anyone who's been reading my work long enough knows that I always do my research, dot my 'i' and cross my 't' because quite frankly it annoys me to hell and back when writers don't. I'm a very inquisitive person and I NEED to know all the details no matter how minor. It takes a bit longer but it makes for a more realistic story - well, as realistic as anything I've written so far can possibly be. Let's face it - Tom would be in jail by now serving a 20+ year sentence if he did anything like this IRL. 
> 
> In regards to Sabrine: I never once want to come across as racist or even derogatory. That's farthest from me IRL and what I wish to portray on paper. I'm nervous, of course, because this is new territory for me and I don't want to offend anyone. If by chance I have still managed to do this - gently point it out to me? So I can correct it for next time. Thanks :)


	167. Chapter 167

“What's wrong?” Tom asked with concern, rubbing her bum with his hand. “You seem distant.”

“I'm not,” Minka sighed, playing with the TV remote.

Tom had finished his therapy session for the evening and was settling down now for the night. James, of course, was close by in the shower.

“Where’s Alex?” Minka asked him finally, looking up hesitantly.

She never saw the man except for fleeting glances. It should have been a blessing but Minka found it disturbing. He had a new baby at home and a wife that was far more unsure and scared than she’d willingly admit.

“I don't know,” Tom lied, sitting down beside her on the bed.

“He should be here and not out running around like a goof,” Minka stated seriously.

“I agreed,” Tom spoke, rubbing her bum still and slipping his hand under her sleep shorts.

“Why is Richard walking around the house with a gun in his waistband?” Minka asked.

“Ugh, well...you know.” Tom stuttered, trying but failing to come up with an explanation. “Alex…”

“Thought so,” Minka sighed even more despondent than usual.

“Hey, it's ok,” Tom assured.

Minka didn't think it was going to be “ok” as Tom had assured her. Richard was on edge, he literally did patrol several times a day where he walked the outside perimeter of the property, armed with a handgun. The last time Minka had seen the man do that is when Chris’s father had sent people to kill her.

Explaining this to Tom though seemed to fall on deaf ears. James at least listened to her concerns but his hands were tied. All he could do was tell Tom and whether Tom listened or did something was another issue altogether.

It seemed that Tom was trying hard to appease his brother for whatever reason. As part of appeasing him was to make excuses and allow the man to get away with his deplorable fathering skills.

Alright, when Alexander came home he devoted that 100% to Sadie and Sabrine, but, he wasn't here a lot. He'd disappear as soon as it got dusk and wouldn't come home until it was dawn.

Sabrine, bless her heart, had tailored her sleep schedule around Alexander's and this, of course, had Sadie’s schedule turned upside down. Everyone was asleep as Sabrine and Sadie were awake making the point of being here to help her - pointless.

“I don't like feeling as if I'm in mortal danger,” Minka told him truthfully. “I'm not an idiot. I know what Alex is doing in the waking hours. I know what that brings.”

Tom paused for a moment before replying, “I know, love. But you're not in any immediate danger. You're very safe. There are 4 males in the house that are protecting all you ladies.”

“Still, I shouldn't have to hide between a 4 male buffer,” Minka replied in annoyance. “Alex has a baby. He needs to be here looking after his wife and baby.”

“What's happening?” James asked, standing in the doorway of their bathroom. He dried his shaggy locks while waiting for an answer.

“Minka is worried about her safety,” Tom replied.

“So am I,” James replied bluntly. “The tension in this house between you, Richard and Alex is intense.”

“I haven't noticed,” Tom replied flatly.

Minka made a snort through her nose after hearing that, of course, Tom hadn't noticed. How convenient.

“Where the hell is he anyways?” James added, squinting at the clock on the TV.

“Out being a goof?” Minka offered, rolling into her back and staring at the TV upside down.

Tom was becoming visibly upset with her constant put down of his brother. Minka could see that he was battling internally with how to respond. James, being cautious and in tuned to Tom’s outbursts, placed himself between Minka and Tom.

“Alexander, if you must know!” Tom snapped with venom, “Is out speaking with Michael on matters that don't concern you, little girl! He's been meeting with Michael and other legal contacts since he got here. It just so happens that he prefers to conduct business at night!”

James shot her a look and shook his head sharply once indicating that she not respond. Because of this Minka kept her mouth shut and allowed James to properly defuse the situation.

“Alex loves Sabrine and Sadie very much. He's doing…things...to keep them safe.” Tom added, his anger lessening a bit.

“Minka, love, why don't you go downstairs and play with the kitties? I need to talk to Tom.” James smiled, officially dismissing her from the room.

Not wanting to anger Tom anymore she did as he asked with no argument. Getting off the bed Minka slowly walked to the door, looking over her shoulder the whole time. Minka felt suspicious as she left. She knew that someone serious was happening with Alex and no one was going to tell her.

Coming down the stairs she went into the living room. Sadie lay on the couch with Lee sitting in front of her. She stopped and watched as he tickled her tummy and made funny noises, much to the amusement of Sadie.

Sabrine had managed to get a onesie with built in footie covers onto Sadie. After the little one squirmed and actually cried for a short while, she calmed down and forgot all about it.

“Where's Sabrine?” Minka asked, sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

“Sleeping,” Lee smiled, looking up from Sadie. “I have tomorrow off so I volunteered to babysit for a bit.”

Beau and his girls sat on the cat gym unsure of this small human. Earlier Beau had finally strummed up the courage to gingerly approach Sadie. The feline sniffed Sadie, tickling her with his whiskers. She tried to grab his fluff but being somewhat uncoordinated only managed to touch him in passing, startling him a bit.

It was ironic that a cat who chased the neighbours full grown dog out of their lawn was scared of a tiny human that was essentially smaller than him.

“Why aren't you sleeping?” Lee asked with concern.

“Tom and James are talking,” Minka sighed, unable to resist Sadie's charms anymore she came to sit above her head.

“Ah, and this doesn't include you I'm taking it? Let me guess, it involves Alexander?”

“Bingo” Minka answered. “Where's Richard?”

“Out,” Lee offered, “Business,”

She was starting to get the distinct feeling that all four men knew the same thing, except no one, was telling her on purpose. It was starting to become a conspiracy and Minka didn't like it.

“You’re all being evasive.” Minka stated seriously, “And I don't like it. Especially since there's this little girl is here.” Minka added protectively.

“You're not in danger.” Lee told her, “Neither you, Sabrine or Sadie are in mortal danger. I can assure you that.”

“If…” Minka spoke, pausing for a moment to choose her words wisely. “For whatever reason, we have to leave the country...will you and Richard follow?”

“We won't have too and yes, of course.” Lee smiled cheekily. “I know what you're doing. Phishing for answers from a seasoned shrink whose had 1000s of patients attempt the same thing - won't work, Minky. I have to admit though, that was a very good attempt.”

“Why is Alex meeting with Michael?” Minka asked suspiciously, allowing Sadie to grab her finger.

“I honestly don't know but I could assume it's pertaining to legal matters.” Lee offered, crossing his arms over his chest and giving her a stern look.

Even when he tried to look intimidating he couldn't quite pull it off. To Minka - Lee would always be a somewhat feminine male type despite his external appearance and dress. It wasn't within his nature to be anything but gentle natured.

There was always her last ditch effort which was texting Michael. Since agreeing to come back Tom had gotten her a phone of her choosing. Michael's number was on her contacts list.

She fired off a short but straight to the point text message to phantom of a man. Lee's attention went back to.sadie. he actually picked her up as gently as physically possible, holding her to his chest.

It was comical to see such a large man cradling and cuddling such a tiny little thing.

 _ **“Lawyer/client confidentiality, sorry, My Love”**_ \- Michael

Was all she received. Frustrated she let out an annoyed huff, slamming her phone down on the couch cushion. There was something going on and no one was talking.

 _ **“Can I see you?”**_ Michael texted her a second time.

 _ **“I suppose so but you have to come here.”**_ Minka texted back.

She had no idea what he wanted or what Michael could possibly say to her. But Minka was willing to listen for a bit.

_**“Of course, My Love.”** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep your hands out of the honey-pot, Michael!


	168. Chapter 168

Minka carefully balanced Sadie in her arm as she used the other to let Michael into the house.

It was around dinner time the next day and she didn't expect him to show up this soon. All she got as a heads up was a brief text saying he was outside. 

His timing was impeccable as always. Somehow he managed to catch her at a time here the only other person in the house besides her and Sadie was Lee, who was actually napping. 

The door opened and a look of shock spread across Michael’s face. He paled and stepped back an inch. Michael's response was so unexpected that Minka thought something had happened behind her. Turning slightly to take a look Minks concluded it must be something else. 

“I've been out of your life for a bit, honestly. A baby?” Michael stated dumbly. Looking from Sadie to Minka and back. 

“Well, she's not yours!” Minka snapped. “Also, get bent! It's Alex and Sabrine's little girl. Honestly, was I that fat I looked 9 months pregnant?!” 

“I didn't...Alex told me the baby wasn't in the country.” Michael stated dumbly. 

“Alexander lies, are you really that shocked?” Minka stated, raising an eyebrow. 

“May I...can I hold her?” Michael asked with a wolfish smile, holding his hands out to receive her. 

Minka pursed her lips together and tried to determine if that was wise or not. Sadie didn't know Michael and she was scared that if something would happen it would be her fault. Sabrine left the baby in her care for the very first time and Minks was determined not to fuck it up. 

“Just don't drop her,” Minka stated, passing Sadie over so carefully it was almost as if she were handing over the Mona Lisa. 

Sadie did her best potato impression in Michael’s arms, yawning and looking up at him with half hooded eyes. Poor babies have been manhandled by so many people in the space of 4 days. 

“How old?” Michael cooed, rocking Sadie a bit. 

“4 days old,” Minka replied. “She doesn't do much but sleep and eat. 

“But auntie, that's what I do best!” Michael spoke, changing his voice to mimicking babies. “Isn't that right you sweet little thing.” 

“This,” Minka referred to him and her with her hand, “Could have been us if you hadn't of been a tit.” 

“I know,” Michael sighed heavily, dropping his smile. 

“Why didn't you do anything?” Minka asked him seriously, crossing her legs as she leant against the cupboard. 

“I couldn't!” Michael defended, adjusting a now sleeping Sadie in his arms.

Minka took the baby back and placed her in the mosses blanket so the two of them were free to roam. 

“Tom deliberately kept me away from you. Every chance I had was blocked!” Michael continued. “He got suspicious and then ridiculously possessive. The man was scared I'd run off with you!”

“Would you have?”

“Yes, but that's not the point!” Michael pleaded as Minks sat down on the couch, placing her legs up on the coffee table. 

So it appeared that the sole reason why Michael was here is to profess his love and undying affection towards her. It was a little too late for that. Minka had her hands tied. She was put in a position that she couldn't get out of even if she wanted to. And Minka wasn't sure if she wanted 'out’ anymore. 

“What do you want me to do?” Minka asked the Irishman seriously. “I needed you, badly, you never came. You're a smart and strong man. I'm sure you could have figured out a way to get me.” 

“I know, I know,” Michael admitted in defeat. “I failed you. I didn't come to your rescue like I said I would. But I can make it up to you.” 

“I can't leave James or Tom,” Minka shook her head dismissing him. “Not after they're trying to change themselves for the better.” 

Michael shuffled a bit on the couch and pulled out two envelopes for an Airline. Looking around the house to make sure that it was all safe, he showed her the two tickets. 

“Two plane tickets to Alaska,” Michael told her seriously. 

“Are you insane?!” Minka chuckled nervously, snatching the tickets out of Michael's hands. 

She read over the details and realised that it was an open-ended ticket with no specific time back. 

“Listen, to me,” Michael told her, taking hold of her chin with his fingers and drawing her attention to him. “Some serious shit is about to go down and you need to get the fuck out of dodge.” 

The way he had said it and looked at her sent icy cold shivers down Minks' spine. Her first instinct was to look at Sadie. 

“You, Sabrine and the baby have to get out of here,” Michael warned once more. 

“I'm not going anywhere without Tom and James,” Minka told him bluntly. “And are you going or are you just going to abandon me again?” 

The word 'abandon’ cut through him like a knife and he visibly flinched. Michael grabbed hold of her arm, drawing Minka to him. For show, she placed a bit of resistance but allowed Michael to succeed. 

His lips pressed down hard and firm on hers, hand gripping her cheek hard enough to leave marks. “I won't abandon you,” Michael groaned into her mouth. “No matter what in some capacity I'll be there!” 

“You still didn't address my concerns,” Minka replied, kissing his mouth. 

“Tom is part of the shit about to go down. I can wrangle a ticket for James if you insist.” Michael informed her, 

Where they seriously doing this? Minka had so many trepidations in regards to this situation. A strong sense of abandoning Tom, Richard and even Lee welled up inside her. 

Since everyone was being vague it was hard to judge what she should do. Minka knew that it had to be pretty serious if Michael had come on his own with two tickets for her, Sabrine and the baby, it had to be bad. 

“How bad are we talking?” Minka asked him warily. 

“The initial action isn't that bad but the aftermath could shatter the downtown city core,” Michael responded. 

“Those little ladies aren't going anywhere without me.” Richard protectively chimed in, making his presence finally known. Behind him Lee sleepily shuffled, stopping short of the couch. “You can't send two women and an infant to the middle of an Alaskan wilderness. Are you bloody daft?!”

“I'm trying to do the best I can on such short notice! The house is fully stocked. I trust Minka and Sabrine to no go outside and wrestle grizzly bears!” Michael defended. 

“Michael means well, Richard.” Minka defended, raising her hand in a bid to calm the man. “But there's a serious flaw to your plan, Michael, dear.” Minka pointed to Sadie who was awake but not fussy. “Neither her or her beautiful mother are documented citizens. Sab came into the country with illegal papers but after 10 days Alex had his friend in the immigration department to shred the fucking evidence of it. This was to keep his father away from Sabrine. They can't fly because they don't have passports and I am not leaving without Sabrine and Sadie. I refuse to leave them behind.” 

Her statement was sincere and she meant every bit of it. If they needed her to leave for reasons they won't tell her then Minka wanted a safe passage for Sabrine and baby as well. 

“Fine, fine!” Michael agreed, throwing his hands up dramatically.

Lee, who had previously been silent and unmoving - quickly rounded the couch and protectively scooped up Sadie. 

“I'll have you three charted out under the radar!” 

“I'm taking my cat with me!” 

“Cats,” Richard corrected. “Minks, Sab and Sade aren't going anywhere without my protection. I just can't let them go into the wilderness like that.”

“It's not a tent in the middle of nowhere! It's a nice cabin...in the woods.” Michael defended. 

“I don't like snow or being cold.” Lee sighed in defeat, a very despondent look upon his face. “I guess I better write my letter of resignation because I can't be apart from Richard for that long.” He added, rubbing his temples with his fingers. 

Minka was starting to hate her 'charmed’ life. She felt like a massive inconvenience to people and a pain in the ass. Once more Minka was disrupting people's lives and they weren't even getting anything out of it. 

She chanced a look at Michael and realised that the man was rather annoyed. Apparently, his master plan wasn't unfolding like he thought it would. 

“Richard and Lee can take the aeroplane tickets, I'll arrive after dotting some I’s and crossing some T’s,” Michael announced, handing the tickets to Richard. “I strongly suggest you all get out of dodge sooner rather than later. Richard, I can assume you'll be in contact with me? Minka, I'd like to see in private before I leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but, newborn babies all look like baked-potato's to me.


	169. Chapter 169

Michael had always been rather presumptuous so it didn't surprise her too much when he took her by the hand and lead her into her bedroom. She stood there staring at him, dumb founded. He sat on her bed and padded the mattress to his side. 

“Come to me?” Michael asked seductively. 

“Have you lost your damn mind?” Minka smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. “I'm faithful,” she added. 

Michael snorted at her declaration and padded his lap this time. “Close the door, come here.” 

“Tom will skin you alive,” Minka told him holding her place firmly. “Never mind what James will do if he found out.”

“Don't worry about them. I just want to cuddle you.” Michael dismissed, 

“In my ‘marriage’ bed?” Minka purred, “Rather bold of you.” 

“Come on,” Michael encouraged, scooting back even more. 

Mink's openly gocked at him as he lay back flat on the bed and put his arms out for her. Minka finally relented and crawled into his arms, placing her head on his chest. 

“Oh this is nice,” Michael groaned, hugging her tightly. 

“Umm,” Minka agreed, melting into his embrace.   
“I promise I won't abandon you again.” Michael murmured into the side of her neck. 

“I'm married,” Minka reminded him once more. 

“I know,” Michael replied, rubbing her back lightly. 

“This is not talking, people will get suspicious if I'm not back down there soon,” 

Michael didn't volunteer to move and Minks was far too comfortable to break their embrace. She knew that this wasn't helping anything. In fact, it was probably making things worse. But there was something about the way Michael held her which made her melt. 

“Why is Tom keeping you away from me, exactly?” Minka asked finally, adjusting her head. 

It took a few moments but Michael replied, “Because he knows I love you. And I can probably convince you to leave him out of everyone around you.” 

“Richard said it was love at first sight?” Minka asked,

“Something like that,” Michael replied, “I certainly didn't want to let you go when you three left my apartment. But, Tom was there first and I couldn't do anything about it. Any chance I had to see you were blocked by some excuse.”

Minka knitted her brow together and thought about that statement. If that was true then why was he here right now 

“Then…” 

“He doesn't know I'm here,” Michael told her, apparently reading her mind. “Neither James, Tom or Alex know about the plane tickets.” 

“I want James to come…” Minka told him seriously. “If anything please get James out there. He needs me.” 

“James is tricky though because I don't know if he'd go with it or tell Tom.” Michael spoke, “He’s funny that way.” 

“His loyalty to me is stronger than to Tom. He's already said he'd leave Tom for me if he had too. Plus, Sadie. He’d want to make sure the baby was safe and looked after. If you want, I can talk to him?” Minka informed Michael.

The Irishman smiled at her and pushed a wayward lock of hair to the side. Drawing her down for a sweet kiss. Minka knew that she shouldn't be kissing him. Kisses were a form of cheating. At least in this circumstance. 

“Can you be honest with me?” Minka asked him with defeat in her voice, eyes softening a bit as she searched Michael’s own eyes. 

“I can honestly say Minks - that I have never once lied to you or sugar coated the truth,” Michael assured her. “And I never will,” 

“Does James...know...what's happening?” Minka asked hesitantly. 

“No,” Michael spoke truthfully. “The only ones that know is me, Tom and Alex. Richard knows something is brewing but he doesn't specifically know what. But James is completely in the dark. It's not malicious its meant to keep you safe.” 

“Why Alaska?” Minka pained, scrunching her face in detest. It was nearing fall and winter. They'd be swamped with snow and fridged temperatures. 

“Because it's the farthest point I can stash you.” Michael offered. “Plus, Tom and Alex’s father has no connections in Alaska, period. Whereas if we go down south we’re fucked because he has a lot of powerful connections down there.” 

That made sense. She just wished it wasn't so close to winter that they were going. She maybe a Minks but she was no snow minks. 

“Why do we have to leave, though? I just got settled in our house again. I don't want to leave Tom behind.” Minka sobbed unexpectedly, brushing a wayward tear from her face. 

“It won't be forever. After the tsunami has died down to a ripple Tom can join you. But for now, you, Sabrine and the baby have to leave in order to be safe.” Michael urged, brushing off a wayward tear. “Their dad is literally going to go off like an atomic bomb and anything in his wake is going to die or get maimed.” 

This conversation was leaving her with more questions than answers. She wanted to know what was going to happen to make Tom’s dad so upset but she knew Michael couldn't tell her the specifics. 

If the outcome was either dead or close to it Minka made the decision to gather everyone she loved and move to Alaska, temporarily of course. She didn't want to part with Tom and Minks was sure that she'd cry heavily over it.   
After all, she just came back to him after being away for a few weeks. 

“Why can't we tell Tom and Alex were we’re going? I'm sure Alex will be gutted knowing his baby is gone.” Minka asked weakened with emotion. Her chest was beating a million miles a minute it seemed. “Sabrine will not go anywhere without Alexander's blessing. Especially with their daughter. Unless Alex assured her it's alright she won't leave.” 

When Michael wouldn't answer her she sat up properly beside him, legs crossed. Placing her hands on his chest she pushed him lightly as a form of nudging. 

“I don't want Tom to think I've run off again, I love him!” Minka whined. 

“He doesn't deserve you,” Michael answered shortly. “You're far too sweet and pure to be his. But if it makes you happy, I'll approach Tom and Alex with the idea.” 

“Thank you,” 

Michael’s body language was stiff, defensive. He wasn't impressed that her loyalty to Tom and James was so strong. Minka knew that Michael’s intentions were good, but, he expected her and him to run off into a macabre romance in the middle of Alaska. 

Unfortunately, he was too late. Minka loved Tom and James. She was comfortable and committed. 

“Can you tell me what's happening though?” Minka asked softly. Placing her chin down on Michael's chest submissively. 

“Minka, honestly.” Michael sighed, looking up at her. 

She cocked her head to the side a bit and gave him her best moo-moo eyes, batting her eyelashes. 

His fingers strummed through her hair as he shook his head. “you're unbelievable.” He chimed, “If I tell you I'd have to kill you.” 

“Michael,” she whined, “I won't tell anyone!”

“Not intentionally but I know you and your conscious, it'll get to be too much and you'll eventually tell Richard who will tell Lee...and the plan will no longer work.” 

Well, he was probably right. Whatever Tom and Alex were going to do she seriously hoped it didn't end in more deaths. Especially their deaths…

“What happens if Richard finds out himself?” 

“He won't,” Michael assured her, drawing Minks in for another kiss. 

“Are you mad I won't leave for Alaska with just you?” Minka asked him, kissing him back. 

“A house full of people only means it's a little harder to make love to you.” Michael groaned, “But I'm sure we’ll manage without drawing attention.” 

“You're very sure of yourself, aren't you?” Minka replied, lingering her lips just above his. 

“It's a long time coming, my love,” Michael told her.


	170. Chapter 170

*Tom’s point of view* 

Tom sat cross-legged as he watched Michael move about his law office. At his side Alexander sat, viciously gripping the armrest of the chair for a few seconds before releasing and repeating. 

“Look, let's be real here. This is going to create a fucking tsunami. We have to make sure that the girls are safe and sound.” Michael told them, biting into his sandwich. 

“So you think stashing them in Alaska will save them? I don't want my baby in the frozen tundra.” Alexander barked.

“Your dad,” Michael stated between bites, “Has no contacts or connections in Alaska. It's the only place in the world besides...I don't know the Chinese countryside, that they'd be safe until everything dies down.” 

“I'm not convinced. My daughter is less than a week old. I don't want her travelling such a far distance like that.” Alexander informed Michael protectively. “Our dad will be too distracted to bother with Sabrine and Sadie.” 

“I don't know, he has a point.” Tom warily replied. 

“Are you not seeing the bloody madness behind this Thomas! Honestly. Michael is talking about packing up our girls and shifting them 1000s of miles away... without us!” Alexander snapped, 

Tom looked from Alex to Michael and back to his brother. He didn't like it either but the potential outcome was worse. However, Michael suddenly suggesting this now and seemingly having planned this all out beforehand made him suspicious. 

It was no big secret that Michael was in love with Minka. Luckily for him, her loyalty and morals prevented her from falling for his charms. He hoped. 

“James will be there to watch out for them.” Tom offered, hopefully. Because he was another person that Tom worried about. 

“That pansy? A bloody domesticated dog would win a fight with him.” Alexander scoffed. 

“Hey, James can hold his own!” Tom defended fiercely. 

“Guys, guys,” Michael smiled, “They'll be inside a very nice cabin! We’re not talking about a cave or a tent! Nice, safe and cosy,” 

“Are you trying to run off with my brother's wife.” Alexander accused, a strong sense of protection spiking up for his younger brother. 

Michael sat there straight faced before clearing his throat. “No, no of course not.” 

“Good!” Alexander replied, pointing at him. “Because if you try it, I'll cut your gonads off with a butter knife!” 

Tom felt a bubble of pride surge through him at listening to Alexander stick up for him for the first time ever. Their relationship has been oddly comfortable since Sadie came around. In fact, Tom couldn't get Alexander to leave his side even if he wanted him too. 

“Right…” Michael replied visibly shaken a bit, coughing to clear his throat, “Well, I can have ugh...Richard and Lee go as well.” 

The more Michael spoke the more Tom started to actually wonder if he had actually planned all this beforehand. Regardless, the man was right despite his unsavoury intentions. 

“Give me the details, all of them,” Tom spoke, sitting back in his seat. “Then Alex and I will decide if it's a good idea. I don't like uprooting Minka so soon. She doesn't do well with a change like that.” 

“And I need to be assured that not only is my sweet Sabrine safe but my darling baby girl is safe and sound.” Alex chimed in, crossing his arms and shooting Michael and intimidating look.

“I'll be in touch,” Tom smiled, masking his unease. 

Tom had excused the both of them from Michael's office. Alex followed behind him, long brooding strides that made him look almost villain like. Once they were outside he stopped briefly, snapping his shirt into place. 

“You are aware that your lawyer had no plans whatsoever of telling you about taking Minks to Alaska, yes?” Alexander stated firmly, sitting in the passenger's seat. 

“I am,” Tom frowned. 

“You need to put your foot down!” Alex instructed, “I don't understand the dynamic between you, James and Minka - but it works for you so I won't question it. But you can't allow other men to treat your wife like a common whore, Tom! Sabrine - Sabrine is my queen, my lover, my wife. The mother to my sweet baby girl. I have more respect for her than our mother!” Alexander spoke, “I would never allow another man to use and disrespect her like you have!” 

When he was right, he was right. The incident with Richard - that everyone seemed to know about, was somewhat forgivable because they weren’t together at the time. That wasn't to say Tom liked it because he didn't. But Tom had no control of that situation. 

“If you really love Minka you will make it clear that you are firmly committed and won't tolerate any outside interference. She is not a bitch in a pack of wolves! And you need to make that clear to Minka as well. This is not a fucking free-for-all! Sabrine will not stray from me because she knows our relationship is solid, she belongs to me and I to her. I will not stray.” 

“Ya,” Tom agreed. 

They had never sat down and hashed out the rules of their relationship, because, Tom pretty much thought it was self-explanatory. Perhaps it was the time that he, James and Minka sat down and figured out the rules of their triad. 

“You need to set down rules for...whatever you have going on,” Alex added before remaining silent once more. 

It felt odd to have Alexander tell him something conducive and actually 'brotherly’ Tom was used to insults and threats. Hardly anything out of his mouth was sincere or pleasant. 

Maybe fatherhood really was a magical life changing thing. Tom could only hope to test that theory himself but with this constant displacement and life interruption, fatherhood was a hard thing to achieve. 

“I do love her,” Tom stated dumbly, stretching his fingers out around the steering wheel. 

“I know,” Alex replied. “And I love Sabrine, what's your point?” 

“I just don't know what I'm doing sometimes women are...well...women hard!” Tom complained, not sure if he wanted to have this conversation or not. 

“They're full of hormones and emotionally unstable half the time,” Alexander answered. “Sabrine is hot headed. She goes off like a bloody volcano! I try not to provoke her.” 

“Minka just screams and yells.” 

“She looks the type to throw a temper tantrum.” 

“Speaking in serious terms,” Tom spoke, gripping the wheel once more. “We have to really figure out if moving them is viable.” 

Alex took a deep breath and tilted his head back against the seat. With his eyes closed and his hands folded on his lap he spoke, “It's probably best until the waters calm but I don't want my wife and baby away from me.” 

“You can't go home to them right away anyways.” Tom reminded them, “Part of being dead means you're dead. We can't risk the chance of someone coming around and seeing you sipping tea, while you're supposed to be in a funeral parlour back in the UK.” 

“I really don't want to be away from my baby.” Alex sighed deeply. 

“It's a few weeks compared to staying in the game and ending up dead for real. Then you'd never see your little girl. The moment it's in motion I can fly you out to Alaska where you'll hide out while I deal with the family and funeral services.” Tom explained to him. 

“I don't like Sabrine and Sadie being displaced,” Alex spoke with concern. “I know she's settled where she is now. It's not healthy. Even dad never moved mum around this much.” 

“I don't like it either.” Tom agreed, “Once this is all over we never have to move again. I'll go back to my home and you can find your own place with Sabrine and Sadie.” 

“You don't honestly expect me to 'start over’ without you near me, do you?! Jesus Christ, you'll all I'll have for support! I don't even know how to be a decent member of society or carry on like a normal bloke and father!” Alex blanched, his skin paling a bit. He showed fear for the first time that Tom ever recalled. “Sabrine has formed a special bond with Minka!” 

“We'll figure it out,” Tom assured him. “But first we have to keep everyone we love alive and if that means moving them to Alaska for a month, so be it.”


	171. Chapter 171

*Tom's point of view*

Tom strutted into the house confident and ready to have this conversation. Pausing for what seemed like a moment he stopped, turned to James and Minka, who was seated on the couch and summoned the two of them with the wiggle of his finger. 

Two sets of feet made noise behind him furthering Tom's confidence that he had this all in 'control' 

Closing the bedroom door he strolled to the bad and padded the mattress. The fact that he could now place that mystery scent in their bedroom to Michael's cologne made this conversation that more important. He could only imagine why Michael stunk up his private space. 

"It has come to my attention that we haven't sat down and hashed out the rules to this relationship," Tom announced, standing in front of both James and Minka, who was sitting on the bed with confused looks on their face. 

"Ok," James replied with confusion. 

Minka remained silent, her eyes were wide and her face paled a shade. He knew that he had caught her attention and Minka may have something to atone too. 

"We are a threesome, a triangle, a partnership of three. We have no open door policies." Tom told them, looking at Minka specifically. 

James's interest was spiked and he turned slowly to look at Minka, an eyebrow raised as he tried to figure out if she had done something naughty or not. 

"I didn't sleep with him!" Minka blurted out, her conscious apparently getting the best of her. 

"Sleep with who?" James asked, confusion written on his face. 

"Michael," Tom answered for her. "In order for us to work in a healthy manner we have to remain 'us' that means us three. Not use and Richard, or Michael, or even Lee if Minka could convince him he's not completely gay. Which, honestly, isn't really outside the realms of achievement seeing how she's like catnip for men." 

James chuckled and nodded his head in agreement, placing his leg on her bare thigh and squeezing it reassuringly. 

"I won't wander," Tom assured them. "Besides when I found Minka I remained painfully faithful to James." 

Minka continued to sit there, blinking rapidly and at a loss for words. She was called out for her questionable behaviour for the first time and didn't know how to process it. Tom didn't care if she spoke at all. All he wanted her to do was listen and understand. 

"I promised you certain freedoms if you came back but that didn't include that," Tom added, hoping James would hop in and take over. 

"I never noticed any inappropriate behaviour." James defended gently. "She and I are around Richard all the time and they haven't flirted once outside friendly banter." 

The one thing he didn't want to do was start a fight. Tom wanted to have a nice, civil conversation. So the announcement that he was aware of Michael's plans were to remain solely between Tom and Alexander. 

"Can we all agree to be faithful to one another?" Tom asked them. 

"Of course," James replied offended, "I've never strayed from you, ever." he reminded everyone in the room. "Or Minka,"

Minka grabbed the bridge of her nose and shrunk down a bit on the mattress. Her distress and agitation were starting to mount with the knowledge that she was the only one who has been naughty. 

"I know about Richard, by the way." Tom finally announced firmly. "Everyone seems to know about that. Which is odd because I hadn't told anyone. I'm disappointed that you didn't come to me and say something yourself, Minka." 

"We weren't together anymore." Minka pointed out. 

"I know that," Tom answered, "But don't you think that's something you should have mentioned? Especially if you, oh I don't know, happened to get pregnant?"

"Ok, no need to blow things out of proportion," James spoke, raising his arms and trying to calm everyone down. "What's done is done. From now on we can all agree that we won't stray, right Minka?"

"Why am I the one being placed on blast?!" Minka scowled. 

"Because you're the only one making out with other men." Tom bitterly replied, placing his hands on his hips. "I know it's partially our fault because we never clarified what the rules of engagement were. And we never bothered to set up boundaries for other men." 

"What Tom means, sweetheart," James politely added, "Is that we, Tom and I, need to be firmer and not allow other men to assume that you're fair game." 

Tom realised that he was being harsh on her. Taking sympathy on her naiveness and budding sexuality he knelt down in front of her, grabbing hold of her hands. 

"Minka, we love you." Tom told her, "A lot, and although this isn't conventional we can make it work. You'll find that James and I can provide you everything you want or need - if you give us a chance to do so. You don't need to seek out attention from other men." 

"I know," Minka told him sadly, 

It was Lee's job to find out why she does the things she does. Right now Tom needed Minka to realise that she only needed to rely on him and James. 

"I only slept with Richard because we weren't together anymore and I care about him." Minka defended gently, averting her gaze so not to look at him. "Our relationship was uncertain. It felt like the right thing to do." 

"I don't hold that against you," James assured her for the hundredth time. 

"I'm not mad at you either for it," Tom confessed, swallowing down the acid that bubbled up from his stomach. "But let's not have a repeat of it, ya?"

There was no way in hell that Tom would allow Minka to go anywhere with James beside her. Tom feared that she wouldn't be able to actually say 'no' to any advances that Michael or someone else makes for fear of displeasing them. Minka was, unfortunately, a people pleaser and despite it being to his benefit at times - it wasn't to hers. 

"You are not obligated to have sex with anyone," James told her, trying to help. "Not me, Tom and definitely not someone that tries to seduce you. You have the right to say no." 

"Lady-bug," Tom addressed, watching her rub the small pendant around her neck nervously, "You're with me and James, love. We're a closed unit. I want to make this work between us. I want to start a family eventually. Seeing Sadie and how happy my brother is being a father has made me long for a child of our own." 

She nodded her head and swallowed heavily. Tom hoped that he didn't make her cry. He didn't like crying. 

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Minka confessed. "I didn't sleep with him, I just kissed him," she confessed slowly. "I love him, well, not like us. But I do have affection towards me." 

"You do realise that just because you love someone doesn't mean that you're obligated to show it through sex." James sadly told her. 

"That's my fault," Tom admitted, his eyes wide. "I ruined her when I took her. Our relationship, in the beginning, was based on sex." 

"You didn't ruin me..." Minka sighed, "I'm just confused as to where I need to place my emotions. I want to remain faithful, I am faithful...I rejected Michael when he very much so wanted sex." 

Tom felt his whole body twitch at the confirmation that Michael was, in fact, trying to sleep with his wife. 

"I think we can all agree that we love each other very much," James spoke, grabbing hold of Minka and Tom, "And that from now on the borders of our triad is closed to outsiders. Three is company, four is a crowd." 

"Yes," Minka agreed with a smile. 

"I agree," Tom added, leaning inward and kissing her mouth with his. "My little lady-bug,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately Grandmother Duckie passed away last night peacefully. She had been in physical and mental pain for a while now so it's sort of a relief to know that she's finally comfortable. Which, in the end if all that matters. 
> 
> Also, read this story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1670771/chapters/3547019
> 
> It's sinful perfection.


	172. Chapter 172

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut smut smutty smut-smut* NSFW or life. Don't read in public and if you do and is caught - I'm not responsible for the reaction of outsiders.
> 
> Pairings: 
> 
> Tom/Minka/James
> 
> *Warnings* Oral sex between men, gratuitous smut, talk and/or reference of sex between two men, double penetration and dangerous dirty talk between lovers.

Minka stood in front of the bed nervously, naked as a jay-bird. She looked at Tom to James and back, both naked as well. 

"I don't get it," Minka confessed, failing to see what they had been talking about. "Where am I supposed to sit?"

They were following through with the commitment to make themselves...closer, but Minka being somewhat inexperienced made things a little difficult - if not awkward. 

Minka would become discouraged and politely decline some of the more 'advanced' stuff that they suggested. She could tell that they were starting to get frustrated with her. 

James scooted back until he was sitting straight against the headboard. He padded his bare thighs and summoned her over. 

She moved towards him, crawling on the mattress and pausing before swinging her leg over his hip. 

"No, love," Tom spoke with a smile, turn around and straddle him. Reverse cowgirl style."

Cautiously Minka did as they said, awkwardly straddling James's waist from behind. A squeak left her lips as James sat up behind her, his arm coming around her waist as he pressed his chest against her back. 

Tom knelt between James's legs and adjusted Minka so that her legs were no longer folded at the side but rather resting idly in front of her. 

"Relax, you're not going to crush him with your weight." Tom encouraged, grabbing hold of James's semi-hard member. 

They both looked down at Tom's hand as he stroked James up and down expertly until he was hard enough to penetrate her. 

"Raise up," Tom lustfully instructed, his hand still wrapped around the base of James's member. 

Minks did as he asked and sunk down on the hard cock, stopping once her mound touched Tom's hand. Adjusting herself on top of James's lap she planted her feet on the bed on either side of his legs. 

She was spread open in a rather vulnerable way. Lips pressed against the side of her neck, sucking and moaning. Minks bite her bottom lip, resting her head back on his shoulder, tilting it to the side. 

"This is beautiful!" Tom cooed, strumming his fingers over her spread labia and up what little bit of James's shaft was visible. "She's spread open nice and wide!"

Minka moaned, rotating her hips and feeling James's cock move inside her. Slinking like a predator Tom growled and fell down onto his belly between James's legs, his face uncomfortably close to her privates. 

The arm around her waist tightened a little before James's hips started to move, forcing his cock to push in and out of her quim. 

"Start moving," James growled lustfully into her ear. "Bounce up and down my cock, you won't hurt me!" 

"Cum on baby, move your sweet plump ass up and down. Let daddy see how you fuck our lover!" Tom encouraged, his fingertips stroking up and down their connected privates. 

"Oh God!" Minka moaned, licking her lips.

Slowly and shakily Minka began to 'bounce' herself up and down on James's lap. It would be a lot easier if she had something to hold onto. She was worried about maybe falling over. 

Minka's fears were somewhat lowered with the feel of Tom's hands on her hips, securing her a little. 

James panted and moaned behind her, raising up his legs a bit to help secure her even further. With her legs still spread in front of her, it made Tom's next move easier. 

Lips and tongue lapped and sucked on her soft folds. tracing around her stretched entrance and then up the underside of James's cock. 

They cried out in pleasure at the same time, both of them looking down and watching Tom please them with his mouth eagerly. His soft pink tongue licking and lapping at where they connected. 

"Fuck," James swore. "Yes, baby!" he hissed, "Clean my cock of her pussy juice!" 

Minka raised her hips a bit more than usual and allowed James to pop out of her opening. The glistening sex organ fell straight in front of Tom's mouth, bobbing and twitching a little. 

Tom took hold of James's member, holding him steady before slipping James's head past his lips, the shaft disappearing into his mouth. Tom moaned loudly, his eyes closed tightly as his head bobbed up and down cleaning the fat sex organ. 

Once he was done Tom pushed the member back into her body, kissing the insides of her thighs. Falling back into rhyme she bounced up and down his cock eagerly, moaning and rolling her hips. 

"That's it!" Tom lustfully huffed, his mouth falling back on their connection. His tongue flicked up and down James's shaft and down to the base of her entrance. "You both taste so delicious!" 

"That's so nice!" Minka confessed, "So hot!" 

She turned her head and captured James's mouth with hers. Lips fought for dominance as a single hand cupped her jiggling breast. Minka's nipple fell between James's fingers as he pulled and tweaked the firm little bud. 

"Cum on!" James encouraged with a sneaky smirk, "Cum hard on my cock! Does Tom's mouth feel nice on your pussy? Licking and cleaning your juices off my cock?" 

"Ya!" Minka huffed, her cheeks flushed.

James moved his hips and deliberately fell out of her body leaving Minka empty. Although she didn't see it, Minka could hear Tom giving oral sex to James once more. A series of moans, groans and the wet slurping filled the room as James balanced her completely against his strong body, hands possessively grabbing both tits. Massaging and squeezing them in a circular motion. 

Tom took hold of James's cock, holding it while pushing him to the side so that he had better access to Minka's glistening quim. She felt him lustfully suck and lick at her opening, tongue darting in and out of her slit. The strong muscle tasting James's cock as he stroked over her soft internal tissues. 

"Lick her up!" James instructed from behind her. "Clean her cunt!" 

"Umm, yes!" Tom agreed aggressively, pumping James's cock a few times before taking it back into his mouth. 

The moment James pierced her cunny with his fat length she cried out, rotating her hips and thrusting herself out roughly. 

Tom took hold of his cock, stroking himself furiously as he knelt up straight in front of her. Roughly he grabbed hold of her head, smashing his lips to hers. Minka could taste both of her and James on his lips and tongue as Tom slipped the muscle between her lips, stroking and fighting with hers. 

"I need to be inside her," Tom growled possessively. 

"Minks," James huffed, nipping the side of her neck. "You're gonna have to be a good baby-girl and flip over for us, yeah?" he instructed, lust dripping off his voice. "Turn around so you're fucking me normally. Daddy Tom is gonna come from behind and fuck you as well." 

"Leave my bum alone!" Minka announced suddenly, her eyes widening slightly. 

The two men chuckled as if they knew something she didn't. It was a valid request from her. A little confused and nervous, Minka slowly disentangled herself from James and did as he asked, turning around and pressing her body flat against James's. 

James scooted down the bed a bit, his arm coming back around her waist as he thrust up into her, spearing his cock back inside her body. Minka's slickened arousal making the glide effortless. 

"Oh I'm not gonna touch your bum," Tom announced with a smirk, coming to crouch behind her. 

Minks was confused as to why James didn't move. Figuring that perhaps she was supposed to start, Minka slowly pushed herself back and forth only to have Tom gently grab hold of her hips and steady her. 

"Just relax," James urged, drawing her head down onto his chest, stroking the side of her head with his fingers. 

Tom's fingers traced up and down her slit, pausing where James was stuffed inside her. Slowly and carefully Minka felt a probing finger between her soft wall and James's cock. 

As Tom's two fingers slipped into her a little easier than before she realised what he was about to do. Stiffening a little she braced herself for the inevitable, clutching at James's strong chest. 

"Relax" James whispered, trying to distract her with kisses. "He'll fit, nicely I might add." 

"I know what I'm doing sweetheart," Tom added, scissoring the small space open. 

The sound of a lubricant bottle opening behind her broke the silence. Minka tried to look over her shoulder only to be blocked by James, his hand coming to her cheek and directing her back to his mouth. 

Tom slicked his cock until it shone before inching forward, his head rubbing up and down the now bigger opening between where James's cock lay wedged and Minka's sweet, soft slit. 

"Daddy's going in," Tom warned lustfully, pressing his head into the opening. 

Minka took a deep breath and held it as the unfamiliar and somewhat uncomfortable stuffed feeling persisted between her legs. 

Tom's shaft stroked up against James's causing the man to shutter, groaning into the side of her neck. 

"Breath," Tom told her as he finally paused, 

She moaned, adjusting her hips a little. There was officially two cocks inside her quim and it wasn't as painful as she thought it would be. 

"You're gonna have to move," James addressed Tom, "Because I'm close to cumming!"

"Right!" Tom huffed, "Minka, just relaxed and enjoy the feeling of us pleasing you!" he instructed. 

Tom adjusted his legs on either side of her hips, still in a somewhat squatting position. His hands grabbed hold of her hips and pulled himself out, pushing back in. Once Tom found a good pace James began to buck up into her at the same time. 

Both cocks rubbed and stroked against each other inside her body making Minka feel deviously full. The pleasure and the mental image she got from the scene before her had caused Minka to cry out, clutching at James's chest. 

Awkwardly James raised his head and captured a nipple between his lips, sucking and licking, a hand reinforcing his hold. 

Minka quivered and shook, a mess of pure pleasure that her mind wasn't able to process properly. There were so many new emotions and sensations going through her. 

"Oh God, please, yes!" Minka panted, arching her back a little and daring to push back - helping their quest to cum. "Fuck me, both of you. Fuck me hard!" 

"Does this feel good?" Tom asked, panting from behind her. The sound of his balls slapping against her. "Two cocks fucking you at the same time? Your pussy is stretched so nicely around us!"

"Cum on, let us feel that pussy clutch and clench around our cocks!" James groaned, his breath shaky. 

Minks moaned and licked her lips. Her hands planted firmly on James's chest as she pushed herself back and forth. Her arousal even wetter than before making the task of moving against both men at the same time easy. 

"I want you both to cum in me!" Minka announced, swallowing down her fear. I want all your essence inside me!"

"Ya?" Tom asked, his fingers gripping her hips even harder. 

"You're cock rubbing against mine feels amazing!" James growled lustfully. "Fuck! It reminds me of when we first started experimenting with each other!" 

Minka closed her eyes and threw her head back, pausing a moment and grounding her hips down - rotating her hips clockwise. Both members stretched her in a delicious way, every sweet spot that she owned being stroked and caressed at the same time. The mental images of James reminiscing of past sexual exploits magnified the quivering ache between her thighs and threatened to send Minka over the edge. 

Tom could physically see and feel the effect James's words had on her and it encouraged him to continue. With a devilish look on his handsome face, he glanced at James, winking seductively before lowering his head and placing an open mouthed kiss to the back of her neck. 

"When I'd grabbed your hard, throbbing cock and press it to mine. Thrusting and rubbing the fat shafts together until we came, cum spilling over the two of our cocks!" Tom added, his cheeks hollowed a little as he panted. 

"Oh God, yes!" Minka cried, her pussy twitching a little around them. 

"Does that get you off, you dirty little minks!" James growled with arousal, his arm pressing tightly across her lower back as the other cradled her breast, squeezing hard enough to leave bruises. 

"Fuck, yes!" Minka confessed, "I'm so close! Just a little...bit...now!" 

Tom increased his pumping harder, faster as James paused allowing his lover to get him off with his cock as well. 

Minks teeth chattered and she screamed out loudly as she came undone harder than she ever had before. A hot gush of arousal coated James's member and made a wet spot on the bed. 

Her limbs went numb and she was light headed as Minka collapsed on top of James. Tom pounded into her two more times in an uneven manner before slamming hard into her, crying out loudly in a deep throaty growl. 

James's orgasmic announcement wasn't any more subtle either. He panted loudly, gasping and crying out. Bucking hard up into her still throbbing pussy. James paused, his back arched up slightly as he spilt his seed deep inside her. 

Both cocks twitched and throbbed at the same time. The feel of hot jizz splattering against her cervix and settling around their softening cocks causing both men to cry out once more in ecstasy. 

Tom fell on top of her, his body a sweaty heap as he tried desperately to regain a steady breath. Under her James rested loosely, his chest heaving heavily up and down, mouth slightly a gap as he stared blankly at the roof. 

Slowly Tom pulled out of her clenching sex with a wet plop. A thin dribble of thick white cum following behind him. James shifted his legs allowing his cock to fall out of her naturally, leaking the last few drops of his cum onto the mattress. 

Her muscles twitched as Tom's hands rubbed lovingly up and down her back and sides. Minka felt him pry her cheeks apart to get a good look at the heavy load slowly slipping out of her slit and down onto James's spent cock. 

"Umm, I can feel your cum leaking out of me." Minka murmured, awkwardly sliding off James and landing on the bed in a crumpled thud. 

Her whole body tingled from head to toes while her pussy - no longer stuffed full - throbbed and stung a little. An unfamiliar feeling of being open.

A light smile crept up on her face as she sleepily pulled her arms and legs out from under her, stretching and nuzzling into James's side. 

Her lover turned on his side and partially embraced her with his body, kissing her shoulder. 

"Did that feel nice?" James asked her, stroking the sweat dampened hair out of her face lovingly. 

"Yeah," Minka giggled dumbly. 

Minks only realised just how sensitive she still was when Tom placed a warm, wet, washcloth between her legs, cleaning her. Gently he moved between her folds, over her labia and of course across her inner thighs. 

"Nice and clean," Tom cooed, leaning inwards and kissing her bum cheek. "Our baby girl needs to be cleaned and cared for." 

Like before she settled on a dry towel preventing her skin from touching the wet mess that she made on their mattress. 

Tom settled on his back at her side, looking over at James. He grabbed his hand, their arms resting across her back. She tried to fight off slumber but the body rush caused her to slip into a warm comfortable state. 

"Go to sleep lady-bug," Tom smiled, squeezing James's hand, his thumb stroking up and down his hand affectionately. 

"Umm hmm," Minka muttered, her eyes becoming too heavy to keep open. 

The last thing she heard before slipping into sleep she heard Tom speaking to James about needing to discuss Alaska.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for nothing.


	173. Chapter 173

*James's point of view*

With Minka snoring softly beside them on the bed, James turned, crossing his legs Indian style with his arms folded over his chest. He sat with Minka snoozing in front of him on her stomach. Tom was pacing back and forth in front of him.

"No, we can't!" James apologised profusely, one eye on Tom while the other observed Minka. "I'm sorry but it's too risky. Sadie hasn't had any vaccines yet. Her little immune system is very fragile." 

This seemed like a foreign concept to Tom. He wasn't used to factoring in the needs of an infant.

"Well, how old does she have to be in order to be vaccinated?" Tom asked in a huff. 

"Her first set is at 2 months and the next after that is 4 months," James explained softly, 

"What?!" Tom snapped in disbelief. "Why can't you do it now? Two months seems like an eternity."

"Because she's brand new and isn't capable of handling the antibodies just yet. At 2 months her system is stable enough. That's why we do these things in increments." James replied. 

Minka groaned and stretched under the pile of blankets that covered her body. Both men paused a moment before continuing their conversation. 

James himself was feeling mighty exhausted after their little tryst and wished to join her in slumber. Instead, he had to sit here and watch her sleep. 

"It's Alaska, not India or Africa!" Tom urged. "I'm fairly certain she won't catch measles or polio."

Well, he did have a point to a certain degree, but, still. James's medical degree and his fatherly instincts told him that it wasn't a good idea. 

"I don't...I don't understand why we have to move to Alaska for a month or two? This makes absolutely no sense whatsoever!" James exasperated, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why should I uproot Minka, whose doing remarkably well by the way, and place her in another form of isolation in a frozen wilderness? With my sister-in-law, newborn niece and two pain in my asses."

James wasn't a fool. He knew that Tom was spending an unusual amount of willing time with Alexander. Despite still going to work in the morning he sometimes stayed out late with the man. James didn't complain because it meant he could cuddle with Minka on his own for a while at night. But now he was starting to seriously question what Tom was doing. 

"Are you in some type of trouble?" James asked with confusion, a hand coming to rest on Minka's back protectively. "You've always made a terrible criminal..." he added with reluctance. 

"No..." Tom told him truthfully. "I haven't committed any criminal offences and neither has Alexander." 

Well, that was a relief.

"In fact, you need to go to Alaska in order to avoid any criminal offences," Tom told him. 

James was far more confused now then he was, to begin with. He gave Tom a puzzled look and tried to wrack his brain for a logical explanation as to what Tom was speaking about. James came up with none. Unless Tom elaborated his reasoning James wouldn't know what he was talking about. 

"What?" James answered with confusion.

His lover's agitation grew and his pacing increased. A strong hand grabbed ginger curls as he paused a moment, taking a deep breath. 

"What I tell you cannot leave this room. You can't tell Alexander or anyone - anything. Do you understand me?" Tom spoke seriously, raising a finger and pointing it straight at James. 

"Ya ya of course!" James assured him. "When have I ever shared your secrets?" 

Tom didn't reply because he knew that James was right. James had never told anyone anything that Tom spoke of in confidence. Even if it was criminal or morally corrupt.

"You need to go to Alaska because Alexander is faking his death." Tom spoke bluntly, standing in front of the bed's side with his hands on his hips. 

The look on Tom's face told James that he was waiting for a challenge. Instead, all James had done was sit there with a blank expression on his own face. Out of all the reasons Tom could have given him - the one James got wasn't too unbelievable. In fact, it was highly plausible when it came to the Hiddleston brothers. 

Slowly James nodded his head in agreement, knitting his brow and processing the information. 

"Why is Alex faking his death?" James cautiously asked, debating on whether he really wanted to know the reason behind it. 

"To get out of the family business!" Tom sarcastically replied as if James should have known the answer. "He can't leave without a reason and his reason is Sabrine and Sadie."

"So?" James asked further, not seeing where Tom was going with this. 

Sighing heavily Tom tilted his head back and gripped his hips tighter than before. "Our father cannot know that Alex has Sabrine let alone Sadie, because, Alex killed Bruno to obtain Sabe." 

Oh, shit. James's eyes widened at that bit of knowledge and leant back a little. Well, that was a good reason to keep Sabrine and their baby away from his father - among a million other reasons.

"Good reason," James agreed, not wanting any more details on the death of a very disgusting man. "How...how exactly do you plan on faking this death? Usually, unexpected deaths are subjected to autopsies and bodies are identified through fingerprints, DNA or dental records."

Thomas was smart, had a little bit of a fortune and some connections, but they couldn't pull something like that off. Tom's dad was a smart man and would make sure that the body was actually his 'beloved son' Alexander. 

"Will there even be an actual 'body' for someone to examine?" James asked cautiously. 

"Oh, they'll be a body," Tom assured him. "Kind of," he added with hesitation. "I don't want to discuss the exact details but they'll be fire involved."

That was enough details for James. He raised his hands up halting Tom from telling him anymore. 

"Alright, so Alexander dies. Then what?" James asked. "Why do we have to go to Alaska because Alexander's faked his death?"

"Because it'll cause my father to go on the war path," Tom spoke bluntly. "Naturally with the...circumstances...my father will presume it was work related. Therefore, he'll start killing people off thinking they were involved. People close to the ones that were killed by my father will more than likely seek out revenge."

To James, it was as if someone took a bomb and threw it into a puddle of shit. Eventually, the ripples of shit would affect them. 

Was there even such a thing as 'innocent' career criminals? The irony behind Tom's father killing innocent criminals would make him chuckle if he wasn't so concerned for Sadie's safety.

"Alright," James breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down a little. "After Alexander is 'dead' and the shit ripples have calmed, then what? In theory, if Alex dies so does everything he's amassed through his criminal...shenanigans." 

A mental picture of Alexander working at a Starbucks trying to take snooty coffee drinkers orders amused him greatly. Especially if the patrons tried to argue with him when Alexander inevitably got their orders wrong. Logically, James knew that a scenario like that was impossible. 

Alexander wasn't a sociable creature. He couldn't physically work a normal 9-5 job for minimum wage without killing someone by the end of his shift. To the best of James's knowledge Alex never furthered his education past a high-school degree like Tom had. That left him with little to no options for employment. 

"That's a bit complicated," Tom told him. "Michael has figured out a way for Alexander to legally launder money which will eventually end up in my name. Once he's settled I'll transfer it back to Alex." 

Nope. James didn't want to know the details of that either. At least he had a definite reason as to why Michael was suddenly allowed back into their henhouse. 

"Legally laundered money..." James muttered in complete disbelief. "Right umm...I'm assuming Richard knows nothing of this?" 

"Neither does Minka. She just knows that she needs to be moved to Alaska and she refused to do so without you going with her." Tom answered. "Don't tell Minka."

Minks was stressed and somewhat neurotic, to begin with. She didn't need to know anything about what James was just told. However, it made his heart swell with pride that Minka refused to go anywhere without him. 

That meant that Minka was finally starting to trust him to keep her safe and protected. She had previously seen Tom as the source of muscle for personal protection or Richard. James was the one she looked to for motherly affection and treatment. James wasn't the largest man in the house height or stature wise but he was strong and able to hold his own. 

"I don't like the idea of moving to the frozen wilderness. Especially so close to winter. But I can see the logic behind it." James agreed reluctantly, "However, I'll have to write a list of things I will need for Sadie while we're up there. I want to know where we're going beforehand. I'm not going into this blind. Not with a new mother, a newborn and our lover - who may or not be pregnant right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the condolences for Grandma Duckie. My main concern (as well as the rest of the family) is Grandfather Duckie - who was married to his partner in crime for over 52 years. He's understandably lost right now. Grandmother Duckie used to do everything for him :( Luckily for him he has a LOT of family to look after him now :)


	174. Chapter 174

Her grand plans for a peaceful nap were dashed the moment she entered the bedroom and saw James sitting in the middle of their bed, a sea of papers spread out around him. He was so lost in thought that James hadn't even realised that she was there. 

Slowly he looked up from whatever he was holding and glanced her with a faint smile on his face. Rather than disrupt his filing system she sat down on the floor next to the bed, resting her forearm on the mattress and casually leaning inwards. 

"What are you doing?" she asked him curiously, straining her neck to catch a glimpse of what was scattered on the bed. 

"Research," James replied, placing down the paper he had been previously reading and picking up another. "Last night while you slept Tom and I had a conversation about Alaska. I'm making sure I know what I'm walking into." 

Minka reached out and took a paper off the bed. It was from an old real estate listing for a home located in Alaska. Although a lot more modest than the beast they lived in now it was still beautiful and above average. The listing had photos of the home as well as the specifics. 

To Minka, it looked like something that would suit them all comfortably while providing enough personal space at the same time. 

"We don't own this, do we?" Minka asked with worry. 

"No, not that I'm aware of," James replied, "I believe Michael or Tom is going to be renting it from the people who purchased it from this real estate agent. I typed in the address that I was given and this old listing came up." 

Random papers for what appeared to be local business listings, medical facilities as well as car rental/lease agents were also scattered on the bed. Tom would never look this far into something. He'd have winged it - ironically enough, seeing how he's so particular about what he does. 

"I don't know anyone up there..." James muttered to himself, biting his lower lip as he stared out their picture window and onto the choppy ocean. "Well, we'll be back before Sade turns 2 months so..." 

"What what are you muttering about?" Minka asked curiously, raising an eyebrow and grabbing another piece of paper. 

She half expected James to smack her hand away from the information on the bed. Instead, he ignored her and continued to think out loud. 

"You sound like an owl. And will you get the hell off the floor? You look like a subservient." James replied finally, pushing the papers sloppily to the side to make space for her. "Jesus, get up! This looks terrible! Come on," he added, offering his hand for her to take. 

"I didn't want to mess up your system," Minka defended, standing up once more before crawling onto the bed. She lay on her side at the bottom of their bed lengthwise, her arm holding up her head as she watched him lovingly. 

"Fuck the system!" James stated, "Don't ever do that again unless we're at some Japanese restaurant. God made chairs so women didn't have to kneel!"

Minka smiled brightly at his banter, "How cold is it there right now?"

"Currently? It's about -5 which I'm told is warm for autumn." James answered, shuttering visibly. "Also, the sun doesn't set so it's forever daylight. And depending on how long we stay there we'll have the opposite effect as well." 

"Oh, that's gonna be lovely for Sadie's sleeping cycle." Minka sighed heavily. 

"She should be fine with black-out curtains," James assured her, "I'm a bit concerned for Sabrine though. She's used to warm weather all year round. As it is she's complaining about our 'cold' summer." 

"I think she'll be fine. Sabrine is a tough chick. Might over dress Sadie thought," Minka giggled. 

"Like Maggie Simpson in that one episode where she looked like a starfish?" James chuckled, grabbing a stack of papers pertaining to potential car choices. Minka noticed that they all appeared to be SUV's. 

"Exactly," Minka agreed, nodding her head, "What are we going to do there for entertainment?"

"You'll be close to shopping centres," James muttered, looking over two pieces of paper and comparing the vehicle specs. "Sabrine has her license but I doubt she'll drive if there's snow on the ground."

"I can drive..." Minka reminded him. 

"Not by yourself. You have to have an adult with at least 5 years experience with you in the car." James replied. "Nice try though." 

"Rats!" 

Minks flipped onto her back, stretching her arms out and relaxing amongst the papers detailing her fate for the next month or so. 

Being in James's company, whether they spoke or not, was pleasant. She found joy in the simplest things when it came to the man. Since she wasn't doing anything but laying there James decided to be funny and pile papers on her in a bid to sort them a bit. 

"I am not looking forward to this," James yawned, "I gotta make sure I have all my medication transferred to the nearest pharmacy." he added, talking to himself once more. 

"How did someone who presumably grew up in a normal household end up with someone like Tom?" Minka asked him curiously, having realised that she didn't know the backstory. All she knew is that they went to school together. 

"School," James told her, "Tom was stalking me," he informed her with a snort. "Although he claims he wasn't." 

"How pleasant," Minka smirked, turning her head slightly. 

There was a particular stack of papers on her upper stomach that she tried to not topple over. In order to achieve this Minka tried to stay as stiff as possible. 

"He actually came to my rescue. I was a scrawny lad in my youth. A bully was about to cream me. Tom came up behind the guy and knocked him out." James smiled, "You've never seen any photos of me when I was young, have you?"

"Nope," she replied,

James pulled out his phone and scrolled for what seemed like forever before producing a photo of him at the age of 16. He was right, he was a scrawny little thing. But cute as hell. Innocent, corruptible. No wonder Tom was stalking him...

"When did you first...do 'it' " Minka asked him curiously, 

"I oh geez, maybe a year later? So we were both 17 soon to be 18? I know Tom was my first in that aspect of my sexuality. He actually initiated it despite what he'll tell you himself. I was dumbfounded. I had no idea he was queer or bent both ways. I just presumed because of his strong masculinity that he was straight." 

Interesting. But then again, as of late Tom had been more open to that side of himself as was evident in their love making. Personally, Minka didn't mind at all. She found it freeing actually. It was easier to be more at ease with what she was doing when you had your lovers not holding back a vital part of their own sexuality. 

Minka had discovered that she was rather vocal and emotional when it came to sex as well as animated. Before Minka didn't really move or make much sound, afraid that it might turn her lover off. Instead, Minka found that it was quite the opposite. Tom and James seemed to thrive on it, it fuelled them on further. 

"I actually like the fact that you two are more open about being intimate," Minka commented, acknowledging James once more. 

He paused a moment, a paper in his hand. Smiling James nodded his head, "I thought you would. Tom was worried that it might turn you off. Not everyone is into that sort of thing. I told him you'd be fine with it." 

"Well it gets me off," Minka admitted with a slight blush. 

"Ya, I can tell. We'll need to get a new mattress soon - my little gusher." James teased, "I have had a few female lovers in passing with Tom but I can honestly say - you're the wettest."

"Sorry," she apologised. 

"No need to be sorry. Men love wet pussy. It means we're doing our jobs right." Tom stated from the doorway, leaning against the frame a seductive smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/qirgsyjcv/)


	175. Chapter 175

"Beau," Minka called before making smooching noises. 

The long haired fur-ball took one look at her before darting back under the couch. He must have known that they were going on a bit of a vacation. Beau also must not have known that his two lady friends were coming as well. Because of this, he was being insufferable.

"Give him more of that funny dried fish," Sabrine suggested, rubbing Sadie's stomach. 

She sat on the couch with her baby girl lying next to her. Sabrine sat back and watched with amusement as Minka tried to wrangle up her naughty kitty. 

"I can't give him anymore smoked salmon. I don't want Beau to barf again." Minka spoke cautiously, crouching down and trying her hardest to sneak up on the cat. 

Ella and Molly sat on the cat-gym, watching in equal amusement from above. Once Beau caught wind of Minka's sneak attack he darted out from behind the couch quickly and scurried under a storage unit. 

Sabrine tilted her head back and started laughing at her. She supposed that it was kind of amusing. If Minka wasn't starting to become so frustrated she'd laugh as well. 

"Why don't you leave him alone for a while. Make him think you've given up. Eventually, he'll get distracted by his two girlfriends and you can grab him." Sabrine suggested, picking up Sadie and placing the baby on her tightly closed legs. 

Minka agreed and sat down next to Sabrine, lovingly looking at the baby as she gazed up at her with unfocused blue eyes. Every day it seemed that little girl started to resemble her mother more and more. 

Her skin was losing its newborn pinkness and a warm honey brown tone was being replaced. Sadie was also gaining the weight that Sabrine was fearful she wouldn't. 

"You're so beautiful!" Minka praised in a baby-approved voice. 

Slowly Sadie was starting to focus on specific things and respond to sounds. Other than that she was pretty much an adorable potato.

In her off time, Minka read a few of Sabrine's baby books. She was mainly trying to be a better care giver to Sadie but Tom and James thought it meant she was interested in having a baby. 

"Her grip is amazing!" Sabrine stated seriously, allowing the little girl to grab hold of her finger. "She grasped my finger the other day and I couldn't get it loose for 20 minutes." 

"Her best defence!" Minka agreed, tickling her little tummy through the cotton material of her yellow floral print onesie. 

Miracles continued to happen because it appeared Sadie decided she rather liked being snuggled in onesies - sometimes.

Sabrine lifted her head and nodded in the direction of the cat-gym. Just as she had said Beau came out of his hiding place and stretched lazily on one of the landings, rolling over onto his back submissively before Molly and Ella. 

"What a ham," Sabrine tisked, shaking her head. "Poor thing doesn't realise he has no gonads." 

"Like a typical man, it won't stop him from trying." Minka giggled standing from the couch and approaching the cat-gym. 

Ella was crouched beside him, sniffing at Beau's chest fluff before rubbing her cheek against his. With her smitten kitten distracted, Minks was able to pick the feline up and cart him up to their bedroom. 

Ella and Molly followed her eagerly leaving all three cats locked in the room for when they had to be crated tomorrow morning. Even though their cats were coming with them in the personal aircraft they still needed to be placed in a safe containment. 

Before Minka closed the door to the room all three cats jumped up onto the bed and laid down next to one another, cuddling and cleaning each other. Perhaps it would be easier to shove all three cats into the same crate. Lord knows the one Lee and Richard bought for the girls was big enough for Beau as well. 

"Are you packed and ready to go?" Tom asked her in passing while going to their bedroom. 

"Yes, and be careful all three cats are in our bedroom. If they escape now I'll never get them back." Minka replied. 

"Good grief," Tom muttered, disappearing around the corner. 

When she got back to the living room she paused, observing Alexander and Sabrine bonding with their child. Keeping her distance she sat on the furthest side of the couch, strumming through her phone. 

Alexander looked at her passively and sunk down on the couch a little. Sadie lay on his chest, her head flat against his chest as she slept softly, while Sabrine cuddled up to Alexander's side. 

She still hadn't figured out why they had to go to Alaska other than it was Alexander's fault. It was suspicious to her that Alex will be returning after a two-week absence but Tom will take longer. In the back of her mind, she feared that something might happen to Tom. 

Sabrine appeared to be blissfully ignoring the whole situation and just going along with what Alexander had said. It was odd to her because Sabe didn't strike her as a woman that just sat there with her mouth shut. Many times before she had argued with Alex quite passionately. Lee said it was her way of dealing with everything. It was better to just not know than to stress over the knowledge. A dangerous philosophy if you have a newborn. 

"Michael is coming over for dinner and we're finalising plans," Tom announced, sitting down next to her on the couch. 

Alexander looked up from his daughter and nodded his head. The two brothers stared at one another for a long period of time that made both of their spouses uncomfortable. Although Tom hadn't clarified it true or not, Minka was convinced that the two siblings held secret mental conversations with one another. If they were who knows what they were discussing. 

As of late their sudden closeness made a lot of people on edge. Normally you don't go from loathing someone with a fiery passion to being best friends forever. Not without some earth shattering event happening between them. The birth of Sadie was pretty amazing but surely it wasn't that powerful - was it?

Richard walked into the living room slowing his pace before he headed to the suite he shared with Lee. Lee had his last day of work today and it wasn't something Richard was too impressed about. 

Alexander turned his head and the two alpha males glared at one another suspiciously. The Englishman hadn't figured out just what was up yet and he didn't like it. 

He made that classic motion of pointing at his eyes then back to Alexander while mouthing 'I'm watching you' before disappearing down the stairs to their suite. 

"What time is Michael coming over tonight?" Minka asked trying to change the tension in the room. 

Sadie was sensitive to the emotions in her environment and if someone was upset she got fussy. Slowly the little fat bundle stretched and made a clutching motion at Alexander's shirt. 

"Oh hush now," Alexander cooed, padding her bottom lovingly. "It's alright, hush!" 

Protectively the elder Hiddleston placed his hand on the back of her head cradling it to his chest. Turning his down a bit he was able to kiss her forehead. 

"Daddy isn't going to let anything happen to you, my sweet baby girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Should I start the second part of the story before or after Alexander fakes his death? I'm torn on where it's appropriate to end it and start the second phase of them becoming 'normal'


	176. Chapter 176

"What happened to that court case my parents were trying to bring against Tom?" Minka asked him, sipping daintily on her glass of wine. 

Michael grinned at her like a sexy shark and padded his thigh indicating that she should sit on his lap. Minka shook her head and sat down in front of him, stretching her bare legs out and placing them on his legs. 

Right away he placed his beer down and massaged her calf. Tom was eyeing them carefully through the kitchen window. 

"I gave them some money and they went away," Michael smirked, already a little lightheaded from his previous two beers. "I got them to sign a contract waiving their rights to sue or contact you or Tom." 

If that outcome wasn't so predictable it would be a lot sadder to her. Sighing heavily in defeat she took another sip of her wine and finally asked; "How much?"

"10k" Michael replied hesitantly. 

Minka giggled and shook her head and finished off her wine. "Nice to know I'm worth so much." If she didn't laugh Minka would cry. 

"I was stunned, to be honest. It was a lowball offer but it was open to negotiations." Michael admitted honestly. "I wouldn't have settled for that price but it's not my job to offer them more money. It's my job to get them to settle and leave you alone." 

At least that was done and over with. Since she got back to the house it was a constant daily worry to her. It would have been nice if someone told her sooner rather than Minka asking. 

"I got the impression that they were pretty much 'done' with your 'difficult' behaviour anyway," Michael added, apparently not knowing when to leave well enough alone. He massaged her bare calves again. 

Inside the house, she could hear Tom smashing around and clanging. Is apparent dislike for the situation only extended as far as the sliding glass door. Michael wasn't deterred and continued to lovingly gaze upon her, his hand smoothing up and down the smooth skin. 

"Do you honestly think that Tom is going to let you sleep with me?" Minka asked him seriously. "I'm married and committed to James." 

"No, of course not. But like a fool, I can't quit you." Michael shrugged, turning his head slightly to acknowledge the fact that Alexander was standing in the doorway. His hands on both hips and his legs wide. The man reminded Minka of a bull. 

"You had your chance months ago," Minka reminded him with a light smile. 

"Oh I know, and I regret it," Michael admitted, glaring right back at Alexander. 

Tom came to the door and grabbed his brother's t-shirt and dragged him back into the kitchen. Tom knew that Minka had everything in control and she was firmly faithful to him and James. 

"You'll find someone," Minka assured him lovingly. "Someone even better than me. Someone that really needs you, appreciates you more intimately than I ever could." 

"Probably, but I don't wanna go for a hunt," Michael admitted. 

"You're gonna have to dude - or, allow fate to lead you two together," Minka replied. 

She knew that Alexander and Tom were both hiding behind the small amount of solid wall between the sliding glass door and the picture sized window. They both wanted to know what she was going to say after having that discussion with her on boundaries. 

"Fate has caused Tom and James to collide with me in this hectic, yet, adventurous and oddly satisfying life." Minka continued. "It wasn't meant to be, which, to me - means that there's another damsel out there waiting for you to save her. And when you find her - she'll be a very lucky young woman." 

After hearing Minka firmly, yet, delicately reject Michael's advances for the final time - both Alex and Tom went back to whatever they were doing before. She could see them disburse from behind the wall and splitting into two separate men like a cell during osmosis. 

The resemblance between the two was disturbing. If it wasn't for the different hair and homicidal tendencies of Alexander - they'd be twins. 

"The world doesn't deserve you, do you know that?" Michael asked her lovingly, bringing his beer to his lips. "But I guess you're right. You haven't been wrong so far." 

"Good things come to those who wait." Minka reminded him. "I had a good 10 years of childhood and young adult misery until Tom picked me up hitchhiking. The journey to this point was hard and...educational...but I think it's turned out for the better. I'm a lot stronger, confident. I've done things I didn't think I could." 

"At least you got something good out of the whole ordeal." Michael smiled, nodding his head. "But other than that your health is good, physical and mental?" 

"I'm doing alright," Minka agreed,

Beau meowed loudly before darting out the open door, pausing in front of them and stretching. Molly paused at the doorway, looked over her shoulder and timidly stepped forward. 

Having been a strictly inside cat she knew that outside was a big no-no. Molly and Ella had tried to follow Beau outside once before only to be foiled by Lee rather dramatically. 

If that man ever had a child he'd probably the fussiest mother known to man. Minka's seen mother hens less particular about their young than Lee was with his cats. 

"Molly, no!" Minka told her in an authoritative voice, pointing her finger at her. 

She slicked her ears back, her tail flicking back and forth sharply. Molly, who was Richard's cat was the more daring and bratty of the two female felines so it didn't surprise Minka that Molly completely ignored her and chased after Beau anyways. 

"Jesus! Lee is gonna kill me!" Minka announced with anxiety. 

Michael blocked her from getting up by placing his arm across her calves. "Beau won't let anything happen to her and she's too chicken-shit to stray from his side." 

Ella, who eerily mirrored Lee's personality sat in the open doorway not bothering to venture any further. Her golden eyes followed the two cats as they played in the grass with one another. Molly particularly like the feel of grass under her delicate little paws. 

Ella, Minka had noticed, was playful but had a rather elderly personality. She was the one that really watched over Sadie and responded when the baby cried. More than twice Minka had come into the living room to see why Sadie was crying, and Ella would be sitting beside her or on the couch looking down with concern. 

"Wouldn't it be ironic if you find your soul mate in Alaska? You could save her from a bear by wrestling with it!" Minka smiled, accepting another glass of wine from Tom. 

Tom smiled at Michael and nodded his head before going back inside. They were having a bbq before everyone disbursed for the next adventure. Tom and James were prepping the meat and other food in the kitchen. After seeing how Minka was no longer in danger of being seduced by Michael his friendliness for the long time friend had returned. 

"I sincerely hope not!" Michael chuckled. "I'd like to meet a young woman under normal circumstances for once. Maybe at a grocery store or a library." 

"That sounds lovely," Minka cooed, taking a drink of her wine. 

Ella had eased her way slowly onto their deck coming to rest beside Minka's chair. She meowed softly before hopping up onto her lap. 

The grey and white cat could watch her sister and Beau better from up here. She purred softly as Minka stroked along her side until the cat finally settled completely, flopping on her side and stretching out. Ella rested her head on her paws watching Molly and Beau from her perch. 

"That cat is too much like Lee - it's disturbing," Michael commented, grabbing his beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James and Tom have Minka. Alex has Sabrine. Richard has Lee, and Michael has...no one. Poor guy. Wonder if I can fix that for him?


	177. Chapter 177

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*
> 
> Pairings: Tom/Minka

Slowly and in the most sneaky way possible she snuck up behind Tom. He was bent over the sink slightly washing his hands in their bathroom. Hooking her arms around his waist she sighed, resting her head on his back. 

"Why can't you come with us?" Minka asked him, feeling a bit defeated, "I don't want you gone for a few weeks." 

"I know, love," Tom replied, standing up properly and placing his hands over hers. "It'll make sense once I'm back. After that, I never have to leave you again, alright? You'll have James to keep you safe and warm." 

"I'm glad you think it's that simple." Minka sighed, hopping up onto the bathroom counter. 

Her lover gave a look that indicated he wasn't looking forward to this either. Turning to face her he moved between her legs, grabbing hold of her cheeks with his hands. Minks could feel his warm breath fan out across her face as their foreheads pressed together. 

Naturally, her arms fell around his body as she hugged him tightly. This was a rare moment of alone time that Minka wanted to savour seeing the circumstances tomorrow morning. 

"Come here," Tom cooed, smoothing his hands up and down her sides. 

She wore a simple dress affording Tom the ease of pushing down the straps, the loose material falling down around her waist and exposing her breasts. Moaning, Minka fell back against the mirror and placed her hand on the back of his head - guiding his mouth to her pert nipple. 

Minka could hear Tom unzip his jeans and fumbled with the material. Seeing how his hands and mouth were currently busy Minka shakily reached down and pulled the material of her dress up around her waist. 

Tom released her left nipple and focused on the side of her neck. Smooth lips sucked and nipped an uncharacteristic love-mark that he hadn't made before. A last possessive reminder that he was coming back. 

"Fuck" she whimpered, tilting her head to the side and allowing him better access to the pulse point. 

Fingers dug into her bare hips as Tom pulled her closer to him on the counter. Legs wrapped around his waist to secure her and their connection. 

Having not expected to get one last love-making session in before tomorrow Minka wore cotton panties under her dress. Tom was undeterred and traced his fingers along her hidden slit, teasing her and causing Minks to cry out a little, rubbing herself against his hand. 

Tom stood up straight once more and stroked her pussy through the material of her panties a few times. His own jeans were open - the material pushed to the side exposing his boxer-briefs.

Much to her surprise, Tom pushed the material of her panties off the side exposing her to his touch and lustful gaze. Figuring out his plan of action Minka placed both feet on the countertop, opening her legs wider than before for him. 

Tom smirked and winked once before pulling out his cock from his briefs. The hardened sex organ bobbing and throbbing with excitement. The encounter itself was starting to mirror a crude porn movie but they both knew if they dared move from here the moment would be ruined. 

Fingers parted her wet folds exposing her glistening pinkness. She watched Tom lick his lips and groan, a single finger trailing up and down her slit and dipping into her opening. The heavy arousal coating her sex spread easily over her and Tom's cock for added lubricant. 

"I'm gonna miss this," he confessed, taking hold of his manhood and lining it up with her entrance. 

"Me too!" Minka admitted, adjusting her hips forward. 

Tom slid into her fully in one smooth move, stopping only when is sac touched her bum. Once fully seated inside her he rotated his hips - teasing her. Crying out Minka gripped the countertop ledge, raising herself up a little and pushing herself forward. 

Her lover fell forward, catching his weight with his hands on the mirror. Lips pressed to one another as he began to push into her hard and fast. Minka could hear the sound of sex as their bodies connected, loud and wet. 

"Fuck me, hard!" Minka cried, sucking her lower lip and trying to be quite so not to arouse suspicion. 

"How hard?!" Tom growled possessively, slowing and rotating his hips roughly against her. "Hard so you can't walk properly tomorrow, or hard enough to make you cum?" 

"Make me cum!" she answered, grabbing his t-shirt and capturing his lips hard. "Cum inside my pussy! Mark it, I want to feel it leaking out of me tomorrow!" 

Her answer even made Tom pull back a little. Usually, Minka wasn't that descriptive with the dirty talk and left it to James and Tom. 

Cautiously Tom stroked the back of his knuckles up her chest and to the side of her neck. Fingers fanned out and rested around the front of her neck. Applying a little pressure Tom waited for a response. 

"Yes!" Minka agreed, tilting her head back a little. 

James hated it when Tom tried to do this. He couldn't get past the potential medical ramifications. Feeling a surge of pleasure shoot down her spine straight to her pussy, Minka lightly grabbed hold of his forearm, pushing herself against him seductively. 

"Please daddy, yes!" Minka panted, using her free hand to snake between their bodies and spread her pussy lips for him. 

"Ya?" Tom asked lustfully, giving a very faint squeeze of her neck. 

Having received a favourable response he increased his force around her neck and the speed his hips moved. Tom synced the timing of his cock thrusting into her eager quim and his hand as it squeezed briefly and let go of her throat creating a delicious lightheadedness which increased her pleasure. 

"You're ok, daddies go you. Daddies in control!" Tom reminded her lovingly, repositioning his hand on her throat so that his fingers fanned out in a less threatening manner. 

Minka chanced a look down only to see Tom holding his shirt back with his free hand. The solid sex organ between his legs was disappearing between her freshly shaved folds only to reappear with a glistening of her arousal. Tom licked his lips, applying pressure to her throat at a steady length of time while watching his cock move inside her body. 

"Cum on, cum for me!" Tom purred, pausing a moment and allowing his cock to pop out of her opening. Letting go of his shirt he was able to take hold of his member, pumping it a few times before rubbing his inflamed head against her swollen clit and back down to her opening. 

Minks' swollen pussy lips spread around the thick shaft briefly before Tom pressed it back inside her aching quim. 

"James tells me that you're due for another injection." Tom purred, referring to her birth control. "But you still have 3 months built up in your system. Let's prove James wrong baby, let's make a baby friend for Sadie. Give daddy a reason to use that name outside of the bedroom, ya?"

"Yes!" Minka moaned in agreement, her fingers slipping over her swollen clit. 

Eagerly she rubbed the swollen bundle of nerves as Tom increased his thrusting, pausing only for a moment to place her legs together and resting against his shoulder. 

"Fat little puffy pussy squished between your delectable thighs!" Tom growled with lust, "I love it!"

"Harder!" Minka cried, 

In this position, his head hit her sweet spot perfectly without smashing into her cervix. It seemed that her pussy had a lot more space to give in accommodating Tom's monster cock. 

"I'm gonna cum!" she added with baited breath. 

"Daddies gonna spill his seed so deep inside your little cunt you'll have no choice but to hold it in your womb!" Tom warned seductively, taking his hand back from her throat and planting both of them on either side of her, fingers encasing her wrists possessively as he pounding into her short and hard. "Give daddy that baby, baby. We're long overdue for the joys of our own little one. Cum on, cum hard for me!" 

The prospect of becoming pregnant was a lot less scary than before. Hell, Minka would actually be open to it. The timing seemed right and it was fueled by adorable baby Sadie. But, as James had said - she had 3 months worth of 'build up' in her system so if she did, in fact, become pregnant Minka would assume it was meant to be and not be upset about it. 

"I wanna see your belly swollen with my baby!" Tom growled, 

Mink's fingers moved faster against her clit, slipping a bit and causing an accidental scratch. Tom tisked her and placed her hand back on the countertop replacing it with his own. 

"I'm gonna cum!" Minka announced through a heavy pant. 

The knot in her stomach was slowly unravelling and she felt the embers of passion start to flourish. Pleasure fluttered down her spine causing her to shake and shudder. Goosebumps caressing her skin.

Tom let her legs go and they naturally fell around his hips. Protectively Tom wrapped his arms around her body and bundled her up close to him while still moving inside her. Minks rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed as faint paints escaped her lips. 

"Cum on, I'm gonna cum!" Tom told her, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck. 

She felt the tightening knot start to unravel even further. Short bursts of pleasure moved down her spine and pooled into her quim. Shuddering in his arms she cried out loudly, her eyes going wide and her mouth falling agape as a sudden orgasm overtook her. 

Tom gasped, smashing her into his front as his body shook. A powerful orgasm taking over him as well. 

Every nerve ending was on fire, alive with electricity. Minka felt her nipples stiffen and her pussy throb. A hot flush of arousal overcame her and Minka felt Tom's cock throb inside her body, the thick vein on his underside throbbing with every spurt of cum he deposited into her. 

He smirked against her lips, panting hard. Fingers strummed through her hair and drew her in for a passionate kiss. 

Once she was able to process what had happened Minka giggled light-headedly, her breath fanning out against his mouth as she kissed him once more. Her hands coming to rest on his shoulders, trailing down as Minka savoured him. 

She wished that they had used the bed where Minka could touch and enjoy him a bit more. Perhaps, later tonight they can make love properly. 

"Come on, people are gonna wonder where we've wandered off too." Tom smiled, nibbling on her jaw a little. 

Tom paused a moment, stricken with hesitation before he pulled away from her. Right away he placed a towel between her legs to catch whatever may slip out. He pulled his pants back up after cleaning himself a little, 

Once more his attention was turned on her. Lovingly cleaning her up and fixing her dress so it sat on her body properly. 

"Listen, Minks." Tom addressed her seriously, helping her off the countertop. 

She swayed a bit, the blood rushing back to her legs and head. Tom caught her and blocked any chance of her falling. Strong and familiar hands settled on her upper arms, thumbs stroking across her skin. 

"I don't know for sure what the outcome of the pending...events...will bring." Tom continued with hesitation. "But I will do my best to come home to you and James." 

That completely ruined the moment. A sudden rush of anxiety had replaced any sense of pleasure. Suddenly she realised why Tom was so set on getting her pregnant. He was hoping to guarantee an heir to carry on his genetics if something grim where to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they say romance is dead.


	178. Chapter 178

"When you told me it would be a private plane I expected what Alexander had provided!" Sabrine complained, and with good reason. 

Protective she held the bundled up baby to her chest as she eyed the flying machine suspiciously. Minka supposed that if it was just them the plane wouldn't be that bad. It was no private luxury jet but rather one of those float planes that seemed to go hand in hand with Alaska. 

Sabrine, the protective mother that she was was wary of it. Especially since she's never been on one before. Leaning into her Minka politely stated "I'm sure it'll be fine. The flight won't be very long." 

Sabrine muttered something in Spanish before bundling the baby closer to her chest. She still wasn't very impressed but would get on the plane anyway. Lee and Richard were somewhat apprehensive only because they didn't know how the cats would take to it. Apparently, there was a spot behind the middle passenger's seat that would fit the crate. 

As it was hashed out last night Richard and James would be accompanying Sabrine and Sadie via the plane with Lee and Michael would be arriving a few hours later at the airport. Because of James's pre-planning, he had a weather appropriate SUV waiting for them in the small waterfront parking lot where their plane would touch down. 

"I've been piloting various aircraft for over 20 years," The friendly older man spoke, noticing Sabrine's fears as she cautiously looked around the plane. "10 of those was for the military." 

Maybe because Minka had been in one of these aircraft's before but she honestly didn't think it was that bad...In fact, it would be more suspicious if it was a private jet. 

"The plane's new," Richard assured Sabrine, "Well, newer. All safety checks and maintenance is up to date. You're all safe from crashing." 

"Yes, and the weather is supposed to be beautiful today," James added, leaning into the young mother and stroking what little bit of Sadie's cheek was visible. 

The tot had a rare rough night and was awake for most of it. She must have known that something was a miss with her father and uncle. Minka had read that the baby senses the mother's emotional state. Sabrine was a wreck, understandably. She went from snapping and snarling to crying. Alexander refused to tell her what was wrong and because of it the worry nearly destroyed her. 

"It'll be ok," Minka assured her, rubbing her back a little. 

Sade, having been bundled in a thick fleece onesie over top of the normal cotton one - was understandably fussy. With not being used to being so constricted Sadie couldn't get comfortable and therefore couldn't fall asleep. Sabrine was visibly becoming increasingly frustrated with it leaving Minka and James to deal with the baby. 

"Here, let's take this off and place a blanket around her. I think she should be fine until we actually touch down in Alaska." James suggested, carefully placing the baby down on his thighs. He set about taking the fleece off her and grabbed a normal baby blanket. 

Cradled in his arms with the blanket draped over her Sadie slowly started to flutter her eyes closed. Once the baby was asleep he handed her back to Sabrine who willingly held and coddled the tot. 

Like any new young mother sometimes Sadie frustrated her and she had to just walk away. Minka admired that she had the willpower to step aside and ask someone else to help with the baby instead of doing something rash like smacking her. Not that Minka thought for one moment Sabrine would. At first, she was hesitant to ask anyone except Alexander for help because her fear of being a burden. 

"Babies are notoriously fussy when it comes to temperature. Your little one is hot blooded, she's naturally warmer than most." James explained to Sabrine. "I know that baby books state they should be bundled but sometimes that's not best." 

Apparently, James had briefly dabbled in paediatrics before taking residency for family medicine and emergency room medicine. This turned out to be a blessing because he was able to help Sabrine when it came to issues like this. They had also discovered that Sadie didn't like warm water and would throw a fit when being bathed. Instead, she preferred room temperature or just above cold. 

Sabrine gave him a look of defeat and sighed prompting James to add "She'll probably need the fleece once we exit the plane. It's a good thing you brought it." 

Because Sabrine's arms were full and space was cramped Minka offered to push her shirt aside so that she could feed Sadie assuring that the baby would sleep until they touched down again. James adjusted the blanket around the baby and fixed Sabrine's shirt so that it gave the mother a bit of modesty from the pilot who had looked back at them through the rearview mirror curiously.

"Is there food in the house?" Minka asked James dumbly, her stomach grumbling a little. 

"No," James replied, "But there's a grocery store nearby. I figured that we can leave Sabrine and Richard at the house while we go and get food." 

"Sounds good," Sabrine yawned, sinking down in her seat a bit. "I'm an exhausted momma. I need a nap." 

That also meant that Richard was able to do his security checks around the house and make sure that the property was secure. Minka however, wasn't so thrilled with the idea. She was already tired and the last thing she wanted to do was go shopping. 

"We're about an hour and a half out folks." the pilot announced. 

Minkas was shocked to find that the flight would only take roughly 3 hours all together. Mainly because they were flying straight from the Seattle Marina over British Columbia, Canada, and to Anchorage. If they looked out the windows right now they could see Canada and its thick forests as well as mountain ridges. It was very beautiful. It made Minka want to explore the land further. Perhaps when all the dust is settled she can convince her boys to go for a vacation. 

Using Sabrine's lap as an arm rest she stretched her arm out and grabbed hold of James's hand. Sabe looked down over the baby and smirked briefly before closing her eyes and resting. Once Sadie was finished eating Minka would cover her breast back up. 

"They're sleeping," James whispered over the sound of the plane engine.

Minks looked over and noticed that they were indeed asleep. Smiling she pushed the fabric of Sabrine's shirt over her breast covering it, while James covered both her and Sadie with the blanket. 

With James stroking the top of her hand with his thumb and looking out the window Minka had lost track of time. The pilot announced that they were 10 minutes from landing which apparently woke Sabrine from her slumber. Taking her hand back Minks stretched. Sitting on one's ass for 3 hours straight wasn't exactly good for your spine. Especially if the plane was vibrating a bit. 

As soon as the plane had landed in the marina it became evident that there was snow. A lot of snow. Sabrine held her infant tightly and glared down at the white fluffy stuff with complete and utter distaste. 

"Have you seen snow before?" Minka asked curiously, grabbing one of their duffle bags and the baby carrier. 

"There is snow in the mountains in Spain but I don't like it." She confessed. "People ski in the winter," she added, 

By the time they reached their SUV Minka had concluded that she didn't like the cold. Seeing one's breath when it was previously a lovely warm autumn day, isn't charming. It was going to be a very long month indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The house in Alaska:  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/8zr3d131p/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/m82k4d7tb/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/5bi9c0bgt/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/4s91pwyrv/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/ftxrlaspx/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/71m7x0wb3/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/ha4cytepv/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/9vrhcyzpb/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/5ac6x6ujf/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/dmvohtzj1/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/replruilx/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/63c3ry867/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/vto6ge7qn/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/m2fexsp7z/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/s2xmonkbn/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/xpdhwn49p/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/ge4swfakr/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/uo8w8zgzn/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/lw02z6i57/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/cczim6slr/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/7l70luq45/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/v6okxx65d/)  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/uxgwk6q8z/)


	179. Chapter 179

The house was exactly as promised. A lovely pine scent wafted throughout the bright clean home causing everyone to calm down a bit after a rough ride from the airport. 

Apparently, James had never heard of a thing called traction control and black-ice. At one point Sabrine threatened to actually get out of the SUV and walk to the home. Richard, who had a bit more experience with these conditions took over the driving and they settled down - a bit.

Their cats remained in the crate despite it being opened. The living room was open and inviting but apparently not as much as they thought. All three cats huddled together and stared at them with wide eyes. Poor things were beyond confused. 

They hadn't forgiven them yet for the plane trip and here they were, expecting them to just come out of their crate and settle into a foreign home. 

"They'll be fine." James yawned. 

Everyone was jet-lagged despite not changing time zones. More than half of them were asleep in their respective bedrooms leaving James and Minka on the blue couch watching their cats. 

Because everyone was too tired to move let alone think, James had ordered the safest bet - pizza. They were waiting for it to be delivered. Grocery shopping will have to wait till tomorrow.

Minks curled up into his side and sleepily gazed outside. It was 6 in the evening and overcast. Michael and Lee's flight wouldn't be in for another hour. 

"It's not going to get any darker, is it?" Minka asked him. 

"A little I think but not by much," James replied with a yawn. 

Slowly Beau inched closer and closer to the crate's opening. The large feline sniffed at the carpet, setting foot on it. Molly and Ella stayed behind until Beau was completely out of the crate and sniffing at the couch. 

"Told you," James spoke. "They'll be fine. We just have to give them some time."

"What are we supposed to feed them? I don't think Beau eats pizza and wings." Minka murmured. 

Kicking herself mentally for not having the foresight of packing a few tins of wet cat food in her purse. Minks only remembered halfways to Anchorage and at that time James assured her that they'd be going to the store - so she didn't worry. 

"I think there's tuna in the cupboard," James suggested. "They can eat tuna until tomorrow." 

Slowly Minka found herself nodding off. James scooted to the side and allowed her to use his lap as a pillow. Softly and with care James stroked his fingers through her hair and across the bridge of her nose. 

"James, do you think Tom will die?" Minka asked him seriously, thinking back to their conversation last night. 

"No," James replied slowly, "What makes you think that?" 

"Something he said last night," Minka admitted,

"No sweetheart, he's not in any mortal danger. Tom is gonna come back to us healthy and safe. Go to sleep, love," James murmured with a faint smile on his face. 

"Take me to bed!" Minka yawned, allowing James to walk her to their bedroom. 

Once the curtains were drawn and she was tucked into bed Minka smiled and stretched, comfortable under the blankets. James lingered in the doorway for a minute or so before closing the door a bit. 

When Minka woke back up she had three cats sleeping on the bed. Molly and Ella slept on James's side of the bed while Beau was on the pillow above her head. Someone was purring but she couldn't point out which one. 

Groggily and a little overheated Minka sat up and rubbed her eyes, squinting at the clock. Apparently, she was asleep for an hour and a half. 

Stumbling a little she went to the window, opening the drapes. Outside the daylight hadn't dimmed any which was odd because at home it would just be dark. 

Sleepily Minka made her way back downstairs to the living room area. Michael and Lee had just arrived from the airport and were eating pizza while Sabrine was laying on her side playing with Sadie. 

"Where are the cats?" Lee asked, walking past her with a beer in his hand. On his way past her, he ruffled her hair a little and smiled. 

"Sleeping on my bed," Minka yawned, rubbing her eyes once more. 

"Ah!" Lee acknowledged, "Come and eat." 

Minka had located and accounted for everyone except James - which was a little alarming. However, she followed Lee into the kitchen and grabbed some pizza and a couple of wings. Despite usually avoiding it there was a soda and she poured a massive glass. A familiar comfort when she was stressed. 

"Where is James?" Minka asked, nibbling her pizza. 

"Taking a bath," Lee replied with a nod. "He hides it well but he's very stressed and fearful of relapsing. So try and reassure him as best you can, yeah?"

"I can try," Minka agreed, unsure of what more she could possibly do. Minka already overly coddled the man and defended him to hell and back. 

Sensing that she wasn't too sure what he meant by that Lee added; "Just reassure him it's going to be alright." 

"How did you guys get here?" Minka asked, looking out the window. 

"Drove," Lee answered, "I have my own SUV rental. With all these people it's better to have more than one car." 

Minks could hear James's voice in the living room and she politely dismissed herself to see him. He was dressed in his pj's and sitting on the floor cross legged and playing with Sadie a bit. Well, as much as you possibly could play with a newborn. 

Seeing an empty seat next to Michael she took it, pulling up her legs and resting her head on her knee as she watched James pay attention to the baby. 

Seeing him be so fatherly made her ache even more for a baby. This was something she hadn't discussed with James. Minka didn't even know how to go about talking to him about it. She knew that Lee and Richard would steer her away from the idea if she went to them for advice.

James looked up to acknowledge her briefly with a smile before going back to Sadie, leaving her to her thoughts. 

Michael turned to her and smiled lightly, "How was your flight?" he asked, careful to keep his distance. 

After she had given him that gentle let-down he had been keeping his space between them. She didn't know how to feel about it exactly. 

"Tiring," Minka replied with a yawn. 

"Ya," Michael agreed, "The atmosphere is probably what's sucked the life out of us." 

"It's the cold and the snow," Sabrine added, sitting up properly and stretching before fetching herself some dinner while Sadie was distracted with James. 

"It makes someone want to cuddle down in front of the fire with their loved one," Richard added,

Michael's smile fell from his face after it was painfully obvious that he was alone here. Sabrine was by herself but she had Sadie and eventually, Alex would come back...hopefully. 

Minka grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I promise you'll find someone," Minka assured him once more. 

"When you least expect it," Lee added, "It always works that way."


	180. Chapter 180

*Tom's point of view*

"I know the reasoning behind it, but, why do we have to actually be present when he dies?" Tom asked in confusion, his head tilted back on the headrest. 

"Because I want to make sure that they kill me properly," Alexander replied, taking a long drag of his smoke. A bad habit that the many only partook when he knew Sabrine couldn't scold him for it. 

Tom wrinkled his nose in mild disgust. Making himself comfortable in the car's seat was difficult when you were waiting around for something like this. 

He didn't even know how Alexander had chosen this particular person. The only thing he was aware of is that the man wasn't a saint. Sinner or not, surely he didn't deserve what Alexander had planned for him. If it wasn't the fact that this was his brother he'd put a stop to this outlandish plan. 

"What's supposed to happen exactly?" Tom asked dumbly, having the finer details of this plan kept from him for 'security' reasons. 

"What's to explain, exactly? He's going to come out of that warehouse completely unaware and one of my men is gonna sneak up on him and shoot him in the head." Alexander explained casually, shrugging his shoulders. 

No matter how much time he spent with Alex the sheer crass never ceases to amaze him. He had answered Tom so fluently that it appeared as if he didn’t care. None of this was no big deal.   
“If you're starting to feel sympathy for the man, don't.” His brother spoke, cutting the silence. “He's a drug peddler and beats women. He deserves a bullet to the head. Even I never beat a woman and I'm considered awful.” 

“But you've raped them before, correct?” Tom spat in response. Disgusted by his hypocrisy.

“No, I never!” Alexander hissed. “That was a rumour started by one of our rivals. I never bothered to correct it because who would listen?! I never beat or forced myself on a woman! I have some level of morality to uphold. No women - no children. And fuck you for believing I would!” 

Tom believed him. Alex never got this riled up over the truth. If he did it; the man owned up to it because in his mind it wasn't wrong. Therefore, he shouldn't be ashamed of the action. 

“I'm sorry,” Tom apologise. “I hadn't seen you in so long and I assumed it was true.” 

“I lot of people have. Being labelled as a rapist and a woman beater isn't a proud title in this business. Most men still regard women as innocent bystanders.” Alexander spoke, watching a group of men enter the building in question. 

“And the sex trade?” Tom questioned curiously knowing full well the backstory of how Alex met Sabrine. 

“Not too much. I was more of the background guy that made sure the product was delivered and the men were happy. It provides a nice amount of disassociation from the actual crime itself.” Alex explained with a heavy sigh, finishing his smoke and tossing it outside into a puddle where any chance of DNA evidence would be washed off. “I only got called into 'deal’ with Sabrine because she was fighting like a hellcat,” Alexander chuckled with a smirk, “And my guys didn't know what to do with her.”

Ya, that was something Tom could easily picture happening. Having been told by Alexander himself that his contact by choice was limited when it came to that subject, made Tom think perhaps he was a bit more salvageable after all. 

“That was something I never liked doing but I had no choice.” Alex defended with a hint of sadness. “I didn't get any joy, pleasure or financial gain out of it. I refused the proceeds. It's easy to make money off people that deserved what happened to them. I'm not a fucking Saint, Tom, I've done bad things - very bad things. I've killed a lot of people either by my own hand or had it arranged. But trafficking innocent women and men is not one of those things.” 

“I believe you,” Tom told him sincerely, 

“Good, thank you.” Alex spoke, “And I never did anything to Minka that first day we met. I didn't hurt her. I know you were worried if I had raped her.” 

Tom was about to speak only to have Alex raise his arm and smack it against his chest in a bid to silence him. Looking out the windshield they could see a man exact Alex’s height, weight and stature stagger out of the warehouse. This had to be the man Alex was referring to. 

“Wait for it!” Alex spoke in a hushed whisper. 

It was ridiculous! They were in a car about half a football field away from the man in question. He couldn't hear them unless they screamed.

“I told them to shoot him in the temple. I hope they get it right!” Alex informed him morbidly.a faint smile on his face from the blood lust of the act itself. 

There were butterflies on fire fluttering around in his stomach as Tom sat and waited for the man to die. Unlike his brother, death made him uncomfortable. At least when it directly involved him. The blood made him sick. Tom nearly fainted afterwards had shot Christopher in the underground garage. In fact, he thinks he actually did because Tom regained a minuscule amount of consciousness on the garage floor afterwards. 

“Why the temple?” Tom whispered back. 

“Because it'll look like a hired hit,” Alex explained. “Hired gunman always go for the temple because it's a guaranteed kill.” 

Huh. You learn something new every day. Tom briefly wondered if Richard aimed for the temple? 

Stepping out of the shadows like the Angel of Death itself, one of Alexander's hired goons briskly walked towards the main. He rose the sleek black gun upwards and aimed for the temple. All it took was one shot and the man dropped like a sack of potatoes. 

Tom had to pinch himself to see if he had actually witnessed that or if he was sleeping. Alexander was pleased while he was in shock. Tom could have sworn that he saw the bullet come out of the man's head taking with it blood and brain matter. 

The thing that really put Tom over the edge is when the gunmen turned to Alex and stuck his thumb up, signalling that the deed was done. You just blew a complete strangers brains out with a gun and you give the thumbs up? Tom will never look at the once innocent gesture the same ever again. 

Two other men casually walked to the body, one kicking it lightly to make sure he was dead. He was dead. They watched them wrap it up in plastic and literally chuck it into the back of a windowless van. Tom felt like he was watching a cheesy 90s mob movie.

“Now for part 2 of the plan,” Alex announced with a smile, turning the car on and pulling out of the parking lot.

“You ugh...you actually found a guy?” Tom asked in shock. Unaware of how you'd even go about doing that. 

“No, Michael did. Apparently, one of his client's sons just graduated dental school and has student loans to pay. Michael got the client off of grand larceny charges, he owed Mike a favour.” Alex corrected. 

They knew all about dental records, DNA and fingerprints. Obviously, they couldn't change the man's DNA or give him Alexander's fingerprints. That left teeth and the idea of burning away fingerprints and blood. 

Since Alexander went to the dentist regularly they had his dental records. The plan was to modify the corpse's teeth so they resembled Alex’s when compared. That involved drilling, shaping and whatever else a dentist would do to achieve this. 

It was easy to find a corrupt doctor, ironically enough, or a lawyer or a cop. But corrupt dentists seem to be a very rare breed and the uncertainty of locating one who could do what they wanted, had caused both brothers and Michael to stay up late trying to figure out a way to 'beat’ the system. 

“And then we put him in your car and light a match?” Tom asked, feeling a certain level of disassociation himself. 

He didn't want to be here right now seeing the things he witnessed and being involved with the intimate details. Michael wasn't even here for fuck sakes! He had the luxury of being where Tom should be. In Alaska with his James and Minka. 

“That's the plan,” Alex replied finally. “Dad should be giving you a call in a day or so because I've died. After you've gotten that phone call I'll leave for rural Canada before moving on to Alaska.” 

Right. Alexander had the opportunity to 'bail’ and retreat to Alaska while he was stuck dealing with his family and dodging bullets. Seeing his father under any circumstances wasn't good. But seeing him after his prodigal son 'died’ was awful. 

There better be some money for him I'm his brothers Will because he owed him big time for having to do this. And alone he might add. 

“I'd suggest that you stay in the car. I know you have a weak stomach, but, I'm going to be placing a dead body in it soon. So, get out!” Alexander announced, turning the car off. 

He had driven them to another sleazy set of warehouses. A young man he presumed to be the dentist waited casually against a grey car. The van had pulled up to the main entrance of the warehouse, back doors being flung open from the inside. 

Just as Tom stepped out of the car the body was chucked out the back and bounced once on the dirty concrete making a queasy thud sound. Wrinkling his nose in distaste he walked around the body and the blood it was apparently oozing. 

“You must be Eric?” Alexander smiled, placing his arm around the young man's neck. “Have I got a job for you, mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes Act 1
> 
> \- The End -


End file.
